


Rut

by amixii10, DaFishi



Series: Avatar: The Rewrite [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Amon|Noatak, Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Ghazan, Alpha Izumi, Alpha Jet (Avatar), Alpha Katara (Avatar), Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira, Alpha Lin Beifong, Alpha Pema, Alpha Prince Wu, Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha Suki, Alpha Tahno, Alpha Tarrlok, Alpha Tonraq, Alpha Toph Beifong, Alpha Unalaq, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Baatar Jr, Beta Desna, Beta Eska, Beta Ikki, Beta Jinora, Beta Kai, Beta Kya, Beta Meelo, Beta Opal Beifong, Beta P’li, Beta Raiko, Beta Suyin Beifong, Beta Varrick, Beta Zaheer, Beta Zhu Li, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tagging, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, NOT SPOKEN ABOUT, Omega Iroh II, Omega Mako, Omega Ming-hua, Omega Senna, Omega Tenzin, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, beta Bumi, damn there’s a lot of hurt, except aang, jet is alive, just mentioned, sokka is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 142
Words: 190,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra comes to Republic City hoping to finally learn air bending and how to embrace her Avatar side.She learns with the help of her friends and family.She also finds something more in Mako and Asami.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bolin/Opal/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Pema, Lin Beifong/Pema/Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mako/Asami Sato, Opal/Iroh II (Avatar), P'li/Zaheer (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: The Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939633
Comments: 1069
Kudos: 303





	1. Intro + A/B/O Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll be starting this fic in a week, so until then hang tight!

Hey guys!

We are starting Legends of Korra rewrite!

Whoo!

Also, this is a continuation of our work, Heat. This is the second work in our series Avatar: The Rewrite, so if you haven’t read that this can be read as a stand-alone, but for some context you should read Heat.

Anyways, the first chapter was in Heat, so if you’ve already read it, you can skip it.

The second is going to be heights and stuff so read that please.

Anyways, enjoy!

***

Hey guys! This isn’t a chapter but I decided it was important to address how the ABO verse works in my and amixii’s eyes.

All Alphas and Omegas have scents that are different from one another. Betas are scentless. Omegas have marking glands on their neck where betas or alphas bite to show claim. Alphas have knots which is like…. honestly I don’t really know how to explain. This is more awkward than that sixth grade reproduction video we all had to watch. It’s like an inflation at the base of the alpha's dick to make sure they get the person pregnant. Only happens during rut. Jeez, that was awkward. Anyway, onwards!

Alphas - Dominant personality and have a voice called their Alpha voice to make an omega do whatever they want. They are usually taller, stronger, and have more body definition naturally than anyone else. All alphas have dicks, regardless of their first gender. Because if they didn’t that means they would have to go through puberty twice; once for like actually puberty like periods and shit and another for like alpha omega reveal. As a person who went through puberty once, I am not doing that to other people TWICE. So even if it’s a female alpha, they will have a dick. If you don’t like it, don't read. No sex scenes or mentions of this ever, so don’t worry. No smut will ever occur. There will be hinting towards it but it will never happen. Alphas go through ruts. This is something that happens for 3-5 days every 3 months. It causes them to have an increase in sexual drive. If they are asexual, they’ll just need contact from their mate. They tend to leave something called bond mites on their chosen mate, which is a bite that goes over a person's mating gland. Only omegas have mating gland. If they mate with a beta, a regular bite is placed. Also, ASEXUAL PEOPLE MATTER.

Betas- These guys are regular. Their genitals are based on first gender and they honestly are just like us. Guys have dicks and women have pussies and can be pregnant and have bitchy periods.

Omegas- They are submissive and are typically smaller, leaner, and more petite than most. They all, like alphas, have pussies regardless of first gender. Even males. Again, don’t like don’t read, blah blah blah. They also have heats 3-5 days every three month. Increase in sexual drive, cuddling for asexuals, you get the picture. Any and all omega’s can get pregnant. So like, Mako could get pregnant and have babies. Me and amixii will not be writing the scenes that include the baby making process. Sorry guys. (amixii: not really sorry, because as an ace that is nasty)

Now my favorite part: Bonds. Alphas and omegas can have bonds. Unfortunately, because of lack of scent and mating bites and such, a beta x alpha or beta x omega couple can never have a bond. There are 4 major types of bonds; guardian, romantic, platonic, parental.

Parental - This comes from your parents. Kind of obvious. Typically, alpha parents bond with their children to help them grow and learn. Not a bite mark, only telepathic and shown by the scent of both parties having one similar smell to it to show parental bonding. It is not romantic unless approved by both parties. Extremely rare and honestly, no offense, I know I wrote a fricking rape scene between brother and sister, but incest is a no-no for me. (Amixii too). Sorry. But it is a thing in the ABO world and I have to acknowledge and respect its place. Moving forward.

Platonic - You know that younger or older sibling you want to strangle until you see the light fade from their eyes. You know what stops most of us from doing that. Love. In this case, platonic bonding. Platonic bonding occurs when in family people like how Uncle Iroh platonic bonds to Zuko. It is not done with a bite, but with unconditional love. It is obvious to see and also can be seen by a certain smell in both parties' scent that is the same.

Romantic - This is usually done in heat or rut or both, depending on the case. It is done on an omega's mating gland and is permanent. It’s like marriage for us except you can’t divorce. Literally only death can do them apart. It’s huge and if one person tries to break it off once it is done, both parties will suffer. Nausea, vomiting, health problems, all of this happens if you try to break a bond. If done right, it shows eternal devotion and love. I’m single and this makes me sad so moving on. 

Guardian - This has been mentioned a couple of times with Katara and Zuko. Katara literally bonded to Zuko on a spiritual level. It is extremely rare and can only be done with the most pure intentions. The guardian alpha would protect their omega till their dying breath and vice versa. Guardian pairs stay close together and love each other, not romantically, but not quite platonically either. Spirits bless these pairs and try the damn hardest not to kill them. Even Kho, that face stealing asshole. This is why Zuko and Katara are painted so close. It’s not romantic, promise. Just spiritual scent synchronization. 

I can’t remember who, but someone asked how do you write with 2 people. Let me be honest. I write almost everything you see. But Amixii makes sure it follows the episodes. She checks over spelling grammar and whatnot. She adds a chapter or two and organizes posting, chapters, and resources for like transcripts and episode orders. I owe a lot to her and even though I wrote most of this, I would be nowhere without her. But seriously, don’t think for a second that I’m the useless one. I stay up till like 3 to write 5 pages that turn out to be like 1 or 2 chapters. I type my fingers off. I also write the prompts. We both work equally hard and deserve full credit each.  
(a: aww, thanks! What she said.)

So that’s all you guys need to know. Any questions, you know where to reach us. Comments, tumblr, emails. 

Email- amixiifish@gmail.com  
Tumblr- @amixiifish


	2. Heights and other important info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still haven’t started, we’ll take about a week or so from now.
> 
> This is just some important information I need you to have.
> 
> Thanks!

Korra  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’1  
Age - 17

Asami  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’1  
Age - 17

Mako  
Status - Omega  
Height - 5’7  
Age - 17

Bolin  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 5’11  
Age - 15

Tenzin  
Status - Omega  
Height - 6’3  
Age - 51

Pema  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’0  
Age - 52

Lin  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’4  
Age - 52

Suyin  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’7  
Age - 49

Opal  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’6  
Age - 15

Meelo  
Status - Beta  
Height - 4’8  
Age - 5

Jinora  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’1  
Age - 10

Ikki  
Status - Beta  
Height - 4’11  
Age - 7

Kai  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’2  
Age - 10

Varrick  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’8  
Age - 43

Zhu Li  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’6  
Age - 39

Raiko  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’9  
Age - 55

Amon  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’4  
Age - 36

Tarrlok  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’2  
Age - 33

Tonraq  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’2  
Age - 56

Senna  
Status - Omega  
Height - 5’5  
Age - 54

Unalaq  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’0  
Age - 52

Desna  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’7  
Age - 15

Eska  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’7  
Age - 15

Katara:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 6’2  
Age - 87

Zuko:  
Status - Omega   
Height - 5’ 8  
Age - 89

Sokka:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 6’3  
Age - 88

Jet:   
Status - Alpha   
Height - 6’3  
Age - 89

Suki:  
Status- Alpha  
Height- 6’2  
Age- 88

Toph:   
Status - Alpha   
Height - 6’0  
Age - 85

Bumi  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’9  
Age - 64

Kya  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’7  
Age - 59

Zaheer  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’9  
Age - 36

Ming-Hua  
Status - Omega  
Height - 5’4  
Age - 32

Pli  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’11  
Age - 34

Ghazan   
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’5  
Age - 41

Kuvira  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’1  
Age - 23

Bataar Jr.  
Status - Omega  
Height - 5’8  
Age - 24

Wu  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 5’10  
Age - 14

Izumi  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 6’3  
Age - 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Big City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I made you all wait so long for this series, I made the first chapter super long for you guys to enjoy.
> 
> The reset won’t be this long, but they’ll be a good length.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is snowing. 

The dimly lit houses of the Southern Water Tribe is entered by three people, with one holding a lantern, near the city. 

They walk up a hilltop and gaze over the city. 

Tonraq smiles in greeting. “The White Lotus has honored my family by coming.”

He inclines his head respectfully. “Thank you.”

The man pushes open the door to grant the three Lotus members entrance to his house. 

Inside, a woman with two braids is sweeping the floor with a broom. 

As she notices the visitors, she stops.

Senna briefly bows her head, and tugs her right braid behind her ear. “Welcome.”

A shield hanging on the wall falls down and rolls across the ground to come to a stop near her. 

White Lotus leader purses his lips. “We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false.”

Tonraq walks toward his wife and puts his hand over her shoulder. 

Upon hearing the doubt of the White Lotus leader, the pair smile at each other.

“Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end,” Senna says happily. 

Her husband nods in agreement.

The White Lotus leader makes an unimpressed face. “What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?”

“Korra! Please come in here!” Senna calls.

Suddenly, a slab of earth flies past the three members of the White Lotus, whose eyes all grow big in astonishment.

Quickly turning to the right to see who bent the earth, a young girl stands within a round hole in the wall, regarding the members of the Order.

Korra proudly raises her fist in the air. “I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!”

She jumps forward, and punches to the left, leaving a trail of fire. 

Performing a roundhouse kick, the young alpha sends a small fire arc toward the White Lotus members, making them slightly back away. 

She subsequently extends a small portion of the earth from the ground, causing the members to fall back even more. 

Sending another fire blast toward them, she sets the corner of the White Lotus leader's coat on fire. 

The leader immediately extinguishes the flames by retracting water from a small puddle on the ground. 

The impressed and surprised looks on the faces of the White Lotus members ease Senna and Tonraq’s fear. 

Young Korra displays waterbending by raising a trail of water to her left. 

She proceeds to stomp the ground, levitating a chunk of earth, and slamming it away to her right. 

Finally, she bends a fire stream right in front of her in a huge stream of fire.

***

Seventeen-year-old Korra, who is wearing red armor, quickly kicks two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor. 

The man raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground. 

As Korra lands, two men, wearing the same armor as well, simultaneously shoot fire streams at her. 

Korra is engulfed in a ball of flames and removed from view, but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. 

As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar, but she dodges the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodges the third, and rushes forward. 

When the man jumps up and sends two fire arcs in her direction, the alpha tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance. 

He flips over several times and crashes to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. 

Korra, now in between the two men, catches the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. 

Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the firebender. 

Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke. 

An elderly Katara and four members of the Order of the White Lotus, one dressed in red watch the display.

“She's strong,” Katara says, sounding impressed.

The White Lotus leader sounds dismayed. “She lacks restraint.”

The last firebender charging Korra while showering her with a fire stream. 

She runs toward the individual, smiling confidently. 

The alpha runs straight into the fire blast, parts it, and pushes the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. 

She uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. 

From her elevated position, she kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descends. 

The man tries to block, but is thrown backward, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly.

Korra raises her hands in triumph. “Woohoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!”

The elders looked unfazed and slightly irritated as Korra ran up to them.

Her firebending master replies in a serious tone. “You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet.”

White Lotus leader shakes his head. “Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both.”

Korra huffs. “I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual.”

One of the White Lotus members slightly moves forward to address Katara, who is standing at the end of the line-up.

White Lotus leader turns to look at the aged alpha. “Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?”

Katara smiles. “Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin.”

White Lotus leader sighs. “Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training.”

Korra jumps up, turning around her axis, in happiness and excitement. “Yes! Fucking finally!”

After realizing the elders are watching her, some of them with a dismayed expression, her look changes to a serious one. “I mean, thank you all for believing in me.”

Smiling innocently, she slowly starts walking away, still eying the elders. 

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she breaks into a run and leaves the training grounds. 

Korra dashes off some stairs toward the stables, and opens the gate.

“Naga, you should have seen it!” Korra said gleefully.

A curled-up polar bear dog pricks her ears upon hearing her name, waggles her tail, and gets up to meet her master. 

“I kicked some firebender ass, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days,” Korra says, cuddling the polar bear dog by the head.

The alpha scratches Naga's head. 

She laughs when Naga licks her face in return.

***

Korra sighs, inhaling the crisp, cold air.

She loved the Southern Water Tribe, though it was starting to get a little boring.

The female alpha rides Naga towards the gate. 

A White Lotus sentry walks toward the edge of his guard tower and looks down on Korra.

Korra looks up to greet him. “Just taking Naga out for a stroll.”

The guard who looks unsure and Korra crosses her arms in annoyance at the guard's reluctance to open the gate.

“Don't worry, we're not going far,” Korra says irritatedly.

Complying, the guard walks back. 

The sun, now peering through the growing crack formed by the opening gates, moves over a broadly smiling Korra. 

Korra makes Naga go slowly till they cross over a snow clad hill nearby.

The female alpha grins, now that she knows the White Lotus can’t see her anymore.

“Naga, go!” Korra says.

Naga lets out a happy woof and takes off.

“That a girl. Go! Go! Go!” Korra cheers.

The polar bear dog starts running faster and 

Korra starts moving up and down, swaying along with Naga's movements.

She lays down on Naga’s back, finally free from other’s watchful eyes.

***

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we're here!” Ikki chants.

Tenzin slowly directs his flying bison, Oogi, to land.

He sighs in relief and annoyance. “Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, finally, here.”

Ikki and Jinora excitedly jump off the bison, riding off its tail on air scooters. 

Tenzin descends from his bison, as Katara walks up to him.

Tenzin holds his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting, with Meelo still on his shoulders, now pulling his father's ears. 

His daughters pull up on both his sides, with Ikki jerking his arm.

“I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me,” Tenzin begs.

Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take Meelo off his shoulders and into her arms.

Meelo frantically waving his limbs. “Unhand me, strange woman!”

Tenzin laughs. “That's your grandmother, Meelo.”

Meelo nimbly pushes off on Katara's hand, who looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. 

He quickly dashes out from behind her, while Katara's expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile.

Katara smiles. “It's so good to see all of you.”

“Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?” Jinora asks, in awe of her grandmother.

Katara chuckles. “Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale-”

To her surprise, she is interrupted by Ikki, who jumps right in between Katara and Jinora.

“Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?” Ikki says in a rapid fire tone.

Katara seemed unsure about how to answer but Pema saved her the trouble.

The female alpha slides off of Oogi’s tail.

“I missed the South Pole,” Pema says, stretching.

Tenzin smiles. “Me too.

Katara grins. “So, no knocking up Tenzing this time, huh?”

Tenzin flushes three different shades of red while Pema scoffs. 

“All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds. Or even an earth bender for Lin. But no. They all take after their dad,” Pema complains.

“Zuko said the same thing about Izumi. He complained that even though he was the one that gave birth to her, she took after Jet and Sokka more,” Katara says, eyes twinkling when she thinks of Zuko.

“Oh! Didn’t you and Lord Zuko have such a strong bond, you gained a sibling bond? And that’s what made Princess Azula so mad?” Jinora asks.

Katara looks at Jinora appreciatively. “Yes, that is correct. You are very smart, dear.”

The young beta smiles proudly but it doesn’t last for long.

“Mommy, look,” Meelo calls.

Pema darts an irritated look at Meelo as he calls her attention. 

Meelo has covered himself completely in snow, before suddenly blasting it off himself using airbending.

“I'm a snowbender!” He declares excitedly.

Pema looks dismayed, her head covered in snow. 

Shaking her head rapidly to remove it, leaving her hair in a mess. 

Pointing at her husband, Pema scowls. “Were Tenzin and his siblings this hectic when they were kids?”

Katara looks at the female alpha fondly. “Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been….easygoing. So. How is Lin? Is there a reason she didn’t come?”

Tenzin smiles wearily. “She couldn’t leave the Police Department. She sends her regards though.”

Katara smiles broadly at her son. 

Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back. 

The first to notice her is Tenzin.

“Korra?” The male omega asks. 

The female alpha grins as she runs up to the airbending master. “Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar.”

Korra bows. “Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started.”

Tenzin looks slightly uncomfortable. “Yes, well….”

Korra looks inquiringly at Pema.

Tenzin also looks to the female alpha for support.

She shakes her head. “You're going to have to tell her sooner or later.”

Korra looks confused. “Tell me what?”

Katara sighs. “You're not staying, are you?”

Tenzin looks very apologetic. “I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City.”

Korra’s mind was swimming with the words the omega had just said. “But….no, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me.”

“I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait,” Tenzin says sadly.

***

“So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?” Korra questions.

Tenzin purses his lips. “It could be much longer.”

“I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?” Korra asks.

“I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now,” Tenzin explains.

“But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other,” Korra mutters.

“I wish there were another way,” Tenzin says quietly.

Korra suddenly perks up. “Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!”

White Lotus leader bangs his hands on the table. “Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements.”

Korra rolls her eyes. “I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind.”

Tenzin winces. “I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city.”

Korra scoffs. “Whatever.” 

She abruptly gets up and leaves the room. 

The door slams shut as the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sigh.

***

The next day on the courtyard, Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Pema are sitting on the sky bison, ready to take off. 

Everyone except Tenzin waves to Korra, who waves back.

The omega was fairly certain that if he waved to Korra, the alpha would snarl at him.

Ikki waves to Katara. “Goodbye, Gran Gran!”

Tenzin tugs the reins. “Oogi, yip-yip!”

The bison grunts and pushes off. 

Katara follows its ascent, wiping a tear from her left eye. 

On a distant cliff, Korra is perched atop Naga as Oogi flies past them. 

They both follow the bison's path with their gazes, Naga whimpering softly. 

Korra watches the bison carefully.

She’s going to learn airbending no matter what it takes.

***

Korra carefully steps into the stables, waking Naga.

She takes Naga's saddle that hangs on a pole, and starts to saddle up her mount. 

As she is busy tightening the straps of the saddle, she is startled by a voice behind her.

“Nice night for an escape, isn't it?” A voice asks.

Korra jumps in the air in slight panic.

Korra turns to reveal Katara standing at the stable's entrance.

“I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar,” Korra explains sadly.

Katara smiles. “I know you do.”

Korra looks at the old alpha gratefully. 

She bows her head and closes her eyes as a silent thank you. 

Katara looks at Korra wearily. “Aang's time has passed. Many of my friends are gone. Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Teo, Haru….so many have passed onto a new life. One where they do not have to fight for their lives against an entire nation, as barely adolescents. Zuko, Sokka, and Jet are at the Royal Palace where they spend the last of their days enjoying the peace. They visit but not enough to heal my aching heart. I have to spend an hour every time they come to convince Zuko the Fire Nation needs him more than me.”

The old alpha chuckles. “I miss the spitfire in that omega far too much some days. I see a lot of him in you, you know. The stubbornness, the determination, the stupidity.”

Korra flushes.

Katara finally looks at Korra with tears in her eyes. “It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar.”

Korra hugs Katara. “Thank you.”

Katara closes her eyes. “Goodbye, Korra. And if you happen to see Jet, Sokka, Zuko, or even Toph, please tell them I say hello.”

***

A good distance away from the compound, the snow trembles from the ground and is pushed aside. 

Korra and Naga emerge from the tunnel. 

The Avatar waits for Naga to shake off the snow of her pelt before mounting her and riding away. 

Korra strats to go to the docks but at the last second turns and goes to the village.

To her parents to bid them farewell.

Somehow, though, they knew she was leaving today because they were standing outside expectantly.

Korra hugs the two. ‘Mom, Dad. I'll miss you.”

Senna’s voice is on the verge of breaking. “We love you so much.”

Korra runs up to Naga, turning away from her sad-looking parents. 

She climbs on the polar bear dog, the black silhouettes of her parents hugging each other is visible in the corner of her eye.

She casts one last look at her parents, and leads Naga away, riding in the opposite direction. 

“Naga, look,” Korra whispers.

She points to a ship in the distance.

Naga quietly woods and Korra nods, understanding what the polar bear dog is trying to say.

“Let’s get on it.”

Despite her rather bulky and large appearance, Naga was silent and fast.

She got on quick and they hid behind a couple of boxes.

Next stop, Republic City.

***

Naga and Korra lie behind some crates, fast asleep.

Korra is resting against Naga’s flank, her arms held behind her back, looking content. 

Hearing metal-like sounds, the alpha wakes up, glances around, and rubs her eyes.

Korra pushes against Naga's paw to wake her up. “Naga, we're here!”

The ship's metal loading doors open. 

Korra hides behind some crates, shading her eyes against the bright sunlight, now peering in the dark room. 

She glances briefly forward and runs back toward Naga. 

Workers unloading crates of the ship. 

Suddenly, Naga runs past them, Korra mounted on her, much to their surprise. 

The polar bear dog dashes out of the tonnage, knocking over a stunned dock worker, who grunts as he falls down.

Korra joyously waves at the knocked over dock worker. “Thanks for the ride!”

The Avatar rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city. 

She pulls up nearly at the base of the bridge. 

Two airships are floating above. 

Korra looks to the left, revealing the entire bridge and the skyline of Republic City with many buildings and skyscrapers.

The female alpha looks on in awe. “Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles!”

Korra rides toward the city, Aang's statue in front of her. 

She stares at it in awe. 

She looks behind the statues and sees it isn't far from Air Temple Island.

The alpha grins. “Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl?”

Naga sniffs the air first and takes off. 

“Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!” Korra laughs.

Korra grimaces as Naga takes down the middle of the road.

All the Satomobiles nearby swerve away, honking, to try and avoid a collision.

“Watch out, Naga! Look out!” Korra cries out, pulling the leash back.

The polar bear dog only narrowly avoids a collision with a rapidly incoming truck. 

The truck brakes, and slides horizontally over the road, slamming into another Satomobile. 

As Naga runs on, Korra looks back at the damage they inflicted.

“Watch where you're going!” a random pedestrian yells.

Korra winces as they run through several crowds of people. “Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town.”

Naga comes to an open square and slows down, bending over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. 

Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall, its wall composed of an orange cloth. 

The polar bear dog goes to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains.

Korra sticks her head through the curtain as well. 

Naga opens her mouth to start devouring the food, but is halted by a stern command from Korra.

Korra crosses her arms. “Naga, wait.”

Naga's eyes open wide and slant down in disappointment. 

She lies down, whimpering softly, as Korra leans back out of the curtains. 

Korra slides off Naga and walks to the front of the stall. 

Naga's tail waggles excitedly. 

Korra picks up a meat stick, and the proprietor eyeing her in doubt. 

“We'll take one of everything, please,” Korra asks.

She sneers. “That will be twenty yuans.”

Korra looks a bit lost. “Uh….I don't have any money?”

The shopkeeper snatches the meat stick out of Korra's hand. 

Korra puts her hands in a karate-like position and makes an angry face.

“Then what good are you to me?” The shopkeeper snaps.

Dejected, Korra walks up to a whimpering Naga and pets the neck.

“Don't worry, girl. The city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat,” Korra says, trying to cheer up her hungry pet.

Korra keeps her hand on Naga's neck, looking down upon her pet, who walks on slowly, keeping her head down in sadness. 

***

Korra carefully fries three fish on a stick with her firebending, as Naga searches the pond for more fish. 

As Korra takes the middle fish on a stick, Naga manages to catch a fish herself. 

Korra grins triumphantly as she fries the fish again before blowing on it. 

A man appears in the bush next to her, eying her with a crazed grin on his face. 

As Korra happily bites in the fish, she notices the man to her left and gasps. 

The man emerges from the bushes and strats talking. “Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?”

Korra nods slowly. “Uh, yeah, sure?”

He waggles up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish on a stick, and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.

Korra feels the awkwardness of the situation eat away at her. “So, do you….live in a bush?”

The man grins. “Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds.”

Korra scoffs, “So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was ‘living it up’.”

The man chuckles. “Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer. Welcome to Republic City. Name’s Gommu.”

Korra arcs her eyebrows and gazes at Gommu, slightly unnerved. 

“Korra,” she greets.

Suddenly, they hear the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby.

A guard blows a whistle. “Hey, you!”

Korra looks at the source of the sound in shock.

“Stop! You can't fish here!” The guard yells.

As the guard runs toward Korra and Gommu, the vagabond jumps up and runs toward his bush.

Gommu looks over his shoulder to Korra, who has not moved. “You best skedaddle!”

Gommu dives in his bush, head first while Korra whistles on her fingers. 

Naga comes running toward her, and Korra runs a few steps along with the animal before hoisting herself on Naga's back, and rides away. 

The guard runs after her, blowing his whistle and waving his truncheon. 

The guard reaches the spot where Korra and the vagabond were sitting moments earlier. 

He halts his pursuit, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. 

Gommu emerges from the bushes behind him and waves after Korra.

Korra can’t help but chuckle. “That was one hell of an entrance in the big city, huh, girl.”

Naga couldn’t agree more, if her growl was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ARCHIVE CRASHED

A protester stands in front of a poster of a marked man, talking through a megaphone. “Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!” For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment.”

Korra looks up at him in surprise. “What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest fucking thing in the world.”

The protester rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender.”

Korra sneers. “Yeah, I am.”

The protester leers at her. “Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?”

Korra crosses her arms. “I'm seriously thinking about it.”

The protester throws his hands up in the air. “This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this fucker only use their power to oppress us!”

The protester angrily glares at Korra and his spectators turn to her as well.

The crowd raise their hands in anger. “Yeah! Get out of here!”

Korra scoffs. ‘What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You guys are just afraid because you’re useless.”

The protester just huffs in amusement. “Benders would be nowhere without us, girl.”

Under the protesting scream of the crowd, Korra turns Naga and they walk away. 

Korra swears under her breath as she walks alongside Naga on a street.

“Benders suck, suck my dick more like,” Korra mutters irritated.

She looks up when Naga nudges her side.

She looks around before throwing her hands up.

“Great! Now I’m lost,” Korra snarls.

Naga nuggets her again and steers her towards an elderly couple.

Korra sighs as she reaches a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other.

“Excuse me, I think I'm lost,” Korra politely says, cutting into the conversation. “How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?”

The woman points down the street. “Just head down this street.”

Korra thanks her as she begins to walk down the street.

At that moment, a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.

The old woman looks petrified. “You should get moving, young lady. It isn't safe.”

Korra’s eyebrows furrow in concern.

What the hell got them so scared?

The Satomobile pulls up and stops. 

The front is ornamented with a golden plaque of a lion turtle. 

As it comes to a complete stop, three people get out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products.

Korra purses her lips, already knowing something was wrong.

The one in the middle smiles sleazily. “Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment.”

The man turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand, grinning.

“Viper is the one in the middle,” the old lady next to Korra whispers. 

Chung trembles. “I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs.”

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half-moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. 

Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.

Korra looks on, jaw dropping.

Viper shakes his head. “My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else-”

Korra had finally had enough.

“Or else what, douchebag?” Korra interrupts.

Korra stands confidently behind the gangsters, her hands on her hips.

The three gangsters eye each questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter.

Viper chuckles. “Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital.”

Korra laughs. “You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby.”

The female alpha cracks her knuckles.

The gangsters adopt a confused look due to the fact that someone was actually standing up to them.

Korra rubs her right fist into her left palm with a wicked look.

Viper sneered. “Who do you think you are?”

“Why don't you come and find out?” Korra asks.

Viper’s eyes twitch in anger.

He suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. 

Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. 

His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. 

The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. 

Two Toed Ping recoils, as a ‘that must have hurt’-look dons his face. 

The earthbending gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. 

However, before he could land and earthbend, she extended the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air. 

The elderly woman and the young man at the fruit stand, their faces squeezed tightly against each other and their gaze following the flying earthbender.

The old woman looks surprised. “What just happened?”

The young man squints. “Did she just earthbend? And waterbend?”

The two lower their gaze as they watch the earthbender falling on a wire suspended from one building to the other. 

From the wire, the man is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, falls down on the pentice of a shop, and is thrown into a tapestry, which rips under his weight. 

The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. 

Seeing two of his allies defeated, Two Toed Ping aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. 

The fire fills the female alpha’s vision, but it is soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. 

She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. 

As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. 

The man screams in fright.

The old woman clutches the young man's collar. “Can she firebend, too?”

The young man looks in awe. “Could she be?”

Korra turns the gangster around one time to build up momentum. 

She throws the man through the window of a radio shop. 

Korra slowly walks up to him.

Korra snickers. “Got an idea about who I am now, fucker?”

Hearing the roaring engine of the Satomobile, Korra looks to her right. 

The car comes tearing down the street toward her. 

Korra moves aside to avoid being run over. 

The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where Two Toed Ping comes stumbling out.

“Come on,” Mushi, the earthbender, yells.

Two Toed Ping jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car in a stumbling fashion. 

The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the Satomobile with a yelp.

Korra starts running after them. “You're not getting away!”

She flexes her arms in front of her, earthbending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air where it tumbles a few times before falling down and crashing into a shop at the other side of the road. 

Korra starts running toward them. 

As the smoke starts to clear, the banged-up car and gangsters are sprawled across the floor. 

When Korra arrives at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the Satomobile flips open, causing Viper and the earthbender to fall on the ground, grunting.

Korra smirks, putting her hands on her hips and Naga standing beside her, looking at the defeated gangsters. 

Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. 

Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raises her head to look where the sound is coming from. 

An airship comes into view above them, hovering on top of the messed up street.

“Police! Freeze where you are!” a cop yells.

The airship’s hatch opens on the side and several metalbending cops are ready to jump out.

Three jump out and anchor their metal cables on the nearby buildings, securing a safe landing.

Korra watches in awe. “Cool! Metalbenders!”

As she looks up again, a fourth cop comes down and lands gently. 

The fourth officer retracts the metal cables in his armor. 

His name plate said ‘Saikhan.’

The three gangsters stumble out of the destroyed store with groans.

Korra proudly gestures at her ‘catch’. “I caught the bad guys for you, officers.”

Saikhan points at the gangsters. “Arrest them!”

The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. 

With their arms tied to their body, they fall down. 

Saikhan turns to point at Korra. “You're under arrest, too.”

Korra sputters in shock. “What do you mean I'm under arrest? Those are the assholes over there! They were smashing up a shop!”

“From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that,” Saikhan notes, looking around.

He takes on a fighting stance shoots a cable to bind Korra. 

However, she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

Korra’s biceps tremble in the effort to pull the cable. “Wait, you can't arrest me! Let me explain!”

Saikhan struggles to retract the cable. “You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters.”

Saikhan managed to withdraw the cables, and charges Korra. 

He bends the cables again at her, who ducks and tumbles backward. 

The alpha is just in time to push herself on her feet again, as Saikhan smashes the ground with his cables where Korra was just moments before. 

Naga grunts, and comes to the defense of her owner, pushing Saikhan down from behind. 

There are more metalbending cops now, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and they rush forward to apprehend Korra.

Korra quickly mounts Naga, dashing away as the cops arrive, who give chase. 

Naga turns to the left into an alley. 

One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. 

Korra plants her left foot on his face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. 

One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. 

As soon as the cable secures itself, the policeman hoists himself off the ground. 

He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. 

He bends two cables at the running polar bear dog, but misses, smashing up the tiles of the street. 

Naga dashes through the street, her tongue out of her mouth, and Korra hunches over her. 

The animal suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. 

Some civilians shriek at the sight, afraid.

Korra and Naga reach a bridge over a small stream. 

One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. 

He jumps off, bending his cables toward Korra. 

Korra hisses in pain as the cables wrap themselves around her ponytail. 

She angrily bends the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall. 

The cop, sliding over a cable, is pulled forward by the fact that he is still connected to Korra and she is still moving. 

He yells, and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the icy obstruction up ahead. 

He crashes against the wall at high speed. 

The moment he does so, the cables release Korra’s hair. 

Gasping, she looks over her shoulder. 

The cop slowly slides down the ice block with a squeaking sound.

Korra turns back, smiling contently. 

Naga runs out the street, and up some stairs. 

Switch to a frontal view of the top of the stairs as Naga suddenly appears.

A Satomobile driver has to step hard on his brakes. 

The car slips and halts across the road, while Naga keeps on running.

“Hey!” The driver yells.

“Sorry,” Korra calls as more policeman surround her.

Two cops slide over two overhead wires to Korra’s left. 

She looks at them, and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right. 

A train just passes underneath the bridge. 

Naga leaps off the bridge and lands atop the train. 

Sliding forward, the animal nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof. 

Korra, perched over Naga, sighs in relief. 

Sitting upright, she looks to the right, where Air Temple Island can be seen in the distance. 

She looks up to reveal the airship of the metalbending cops. 

Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face. 

Naga runs forward. 

As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building. 

As soon as the polar bear dog touches down, several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. 

While being suspended, three more cables are bent down, binding Korra. 

Korra struggles to get free, while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat. 

The alpha grunts and bows her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growls.

‘Goddamn it,” thought Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. Chief Beifong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, my original shit all deleted on me,
> 
> So fucking pissed it got deleted but I’m not a quitter so I tried to pull through for you guys.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Lin looks Korra in the eye. “Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest….You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady.”

“But Lin! There were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it….” Korra whines.

Lin pinches the bridge of her nose. “Can it, Korra. You should have called the police and stayed out of the way.”

“But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. I'm the Avatar,” Korra protests.

Lin crosses her arms. “Oh, I am well aware of what your job is. It was to stay in the South. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me, kid. I’ve changed your diapers. You don’t scare me.

Korra groans. “Lin, please don’t.”

“You're talking to the Chief, kid. I'm Chief Beifong right now, not Aunt Lin,” the alpha reminds.

Korra squints at the single lamp light hanging from the ceiling. “Do we have to be in this room?”

Lin sighs. “Kid, I can’t play favorites as much as I’d like to with you.”

Korra grins. “So you do like me.”

“That has got nothing to do with the shit you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!” Lin snaps.

Lin and Korra stare at each other, silently seeing who’s going to win the staring contest.

After a few minutes, one of the metalbending cops opens a peephole in the metal wall.

“Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here,” the cop says.

Lin gives Korra a warning look. “Let him in.”

Lin stands beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall in front of Korra slides aside to form a door through which Tenzin enters.

“Tenzin, sorry….I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you,” Korra says sheepishly.

Tenzin just walks up to Lin and leans against her side. “Please tell me the news I heard was fake.”

Lin presses a soft kiss on Tenzin’s forehead. “I can’t lie to you about matters like these. Now, why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her. I was about to put in word I'd be leaving with you.”

“Our relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put,” Tenzin scolds.

Korra bristles. “But-”

Tenzin ignores her and sends a pleading look to Lin. “I’ll take her to the South Pole, just drop the charges. I’ll pay for damages too.”

The alpha tries very hard to succumb to her omega’s pleading look but finds she can’t.

She metalbends the cuffs off Korra, much to the other alpha’s pleasure.

Lin looks to the ceiling in irritation as Korra flexes her wrists. “Fine. Get her out of my city.”

Tenzin smiles and presses a soft kiss on Lin’s cheek. “Thank you, Lin. Let’s go, Korra.”

Korra follows Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. 

As she passes Lin, she stops for a second. 

Lin expects her to yell at her but instead she finds her arms filled with young alpha.

“Thanks for dropping charges, Lin,” Korra whispers.

Lin gives her a small smile. “Don’t think about it too much, kid, it’ll ruin my rep.”

Korra waves to her on the way out and Lin knows right away.

She isn’t going anywhere whether she wants her too or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. Here to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was nicely lengthed if I do say so myself.
> 
> And I do

“Tenzin, please, don't send me back home,” Korra pleads.

“You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus,” Tenzin replies.

“Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City,” Korra reasons.

“Korra-” Tenzin tries. 

Korra cuts him off. “Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and most of it’s gone to shit. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too.”

“I….you….ugh,” Tenzin groans, unable to find a good argument. 

Upon hearing the sounds of the bars being opened, Korra and Tenzin turn toward the sound. 

A ruffled police officer comes out of a cage, Naga’s reigns in one hand. “Is this your polar bear dog, miss?”

Naga licks his face, fashioning his hair into an upstanding swirl. 

The polar bear dog pants happily with her tongue out of her mouth.

***

Aang’s statue is illuminated in the twilight sky.

Tenzin looks sorrowfully up at his father's sculpture from his boat. 

The omega sadly bows his head, and looks over his shoulder toward the new Avatar. 

He has mixed emotions on whether to send Korra home or not.

But before he can ponder it more, the boat approaches the harbor of Air Temple Island. 

A larger ship has docked there as well, the silhouettes of some people standing beside it on the dock. 

Three Order of the White Lotus members standing beside the large ship, looking very serious. 

Korra gazes at the three men, and sadly bows her head while sighing. 

Spon, the fluttering of Air Nomad gliders are heard as two of them come into view.

“Korra!” Ikki and Meelo cheer.

The two betas run up to Korra and hug her waist. 

Jinora is more held back, but quickly runs toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckons her with a hand movement.

“Are you coming to live with us on the island?” Ikki asks excitedly.

Korra gives the little girl a sad smile. “No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now.”

Ikki sighs and bows her head in disappointment. 

The four airbenders watch Korra lead Naga away toward the members of the Order, who walk up to meet her. 

“Wait,” Tenzin blurts out.

They both stop walking. 

Tenzin walks up to Korra and smiles at her. “I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again.”

Korra whoops in joy. “Hell yes! Thank you! You're the best!”

“Language,” Tenzin scolds.

“Yay!” The three beta kids cheer.

Korra hugs the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. 

She moves to Tenzin, and lifts him up as well. 

Ikki giggles as Naga walks up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Korra's back, purring contently. 

Tenzin groans, knowing he couldn’t back out now.

***

A large cheering crowd has gathered in front of Republic City Hall. 

Lots of people start taking pictures as Korra walks onto stage. 

The female alpha is standing behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. 

She gazes at the gathered mass, looking overwhelmed. 

Korra clears her throat and leans forward to speak in the microphones.

“Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar,” Korra greets.

Several reporters start speaking at once.

“Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?”

“Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?”

“Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?”

“Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?”

“Uh….yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you!” Korra cheers.

The crowd goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her, bathing the scene in bright white light. 

Tenzin looks at the crowd in mild surprise.

“She’s got Uncle Zuko’s talent of wooing the crowd,” Lin snickers.

Tenzin looks at his alpha fondly. “She does, doesn’t she?”

***

“I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!” Korra’s voice comes slightly static through the radio.

“All right, that's all the questions the Av-” the radio announcer starts, only to be cut off.

The lieutenant turns off the radio, as the camera pans to his face. “Amon, how do you want to handle this?”

Amon, a man donning a hooded cape, has his hands held behind his back as he stares at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him.

“So, the Avatar has arrived early,” he muses. “It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	7. Spiral Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so obsessed with this series, it’s unhealthy.

Oogi flies down toward the ground of Air Temple Island. 

Korra watches as the bison comes down, the air temple beside the Yin and Yang courtyard with the mountains and the rest of Republic City behind it.

“‘And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!’ What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?” Korra questions, reading aloud from a newspaper.

Tenzin scowls. “That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending.”

Korra groans, throwing her head back dramatically. “Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena.”

“Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island,” Tenzin says softly.

Korra rolls her eyes. “Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around? To watch my every move?”

Tenzin’s nose wrinkles in distaste. “No, they just won’t leave. Anyways, in order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions.”

Korra sighs but smiles at Tenzin. “All right, you're the master.”

***

Tenzin and Korra walk outside underneath a wooden shed. 

A ring-tailed flying lemur soars by and Korra watches it, amused.

If Naga saw it, the alpha was 100% percent sure she would try to eat it.

Korra pulls at the sleeves of her clothes for the thousandth time today.

She was now wearing typical Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing.

“So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before,” Tenzin says, though it’s more of a question,

As soon as Tenzin mentions it, Korra scowls.

“Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending, it’s worse than Lin trying to act like a nice person to people she hates.”

Tenzin grimaces at the comparison but tries to comfort Korra. “That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending.”

Korra snorts. “Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get.”

The omega just smiles. “Let's begin your first lesson.”

Korra stares dumbfounded at Tenzin's back. 

Tenzin and Korra climb some stairs and soon, the airbending kids come into view. 

Ikki is jumping excitedly up and down while clapping her hands. 

Jinora stands solemnly in the middle and Meelo is vividly waving at the upcoming duo. 

Behind them, there is a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction. 

The elemental symbol of airbending is applied to every gate.

“Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!” Ikki squeals.

Korra raises an eyebrow in surprise. “With that contraption?”

“It is a time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?” Tenzin questions his oldest.

Jinora nods. “The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them.”

Korra scoffs. “Seems easy enough.”

Ikki grins slyly. “Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning.”

Tenzin walks up to the gates and takes on an airbending stance. 

The omega twists and turns his hands before thrusting his hands forward, releasing a burst of air. 

His coat flaps in the wind, and the gates start to spin rapidly. 

At this point, all the gates are spinning fast, but none touch each other.

Tenzin holds up a leaf and Korra looks on, fascinated.

The omega release the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with airbending. “The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate.”

Jinora decisively runs up to the gates, Tenzin follows her with his gaze. 

The oldest beta weaves her way through the ancient airbending tool. 

She rapidly switches direction each time a spinning panel comes near her.

“Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice,” Tenzin explains.

Jinora makes her way through the spinning objects. 

She quickly makes it to the other side as the gates begin to slow down.

Jinora turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again. 

Korra cracks her knuckles. “Let's do this.”

Korra decisively runs into the airbending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters. 

Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one. 

Tenzin winces in pain upon witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she comes across. 

The alpha is catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children. 

She scrambles back on her feet. 

Korra stands up completely again, an annoyed and determined look across her face. 

She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones.

“Don't force your way through!” Jinora advises.

Korra is still inside the spinning panels being hit by every plank.

“Dance! Dance like the wind!” Ikki calls.

Korra grunts as she is knocked back by another panel.

Meelo makes strange weaving motions by waving his arms with an undulating motion. “Be the leaf!”

Korra grinds her teeth together as she runs up. 

After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground before Tenzin. 

Tenzin gasps in shock and crouches down to check on her.

“Are you ok?” Tenzin asks worriedly.

Korra rubs her nose. “I’m fine.”

She grimaces as she looks up at the air bending contraption.

“My bending on the other hand? We might have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	8. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, my chapter titles are so shit, it’s not even funny

“Airbend!” Korra declares as she pushes her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen. 

On the piece of newspaper she’s trying to airbend on, is an ad for satomobiles. It doesn’t move an inch.

“What is wrong with me? Airbend!” Korra snarls.

Korra repeats the same action with her arms to no avail. 

Naga looks at Korra in slight concern.

Patience running thin, Korra thrusts her fist forward at the paper, firebending at it, burning both it and the wire it was suspended on to ash. 

“Aargh! What kind of bulllshit force of nature is keeping me from fucking airbending, huh?” Korra asks Naga.

Before Korra can complain more, she hears the soft sounds of a radio.

She follows her ears until she finds the place it’s coming from.

Three White Lotus guards were listening to the radio in their wing.

Korra climbs on the roof to listen in.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!” Shiro Shanobi’s voice says through the radio.

Korra grins. 

Finally something interesting,

“This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-” Shiro is cut shirt and Korra almost makes a noise of disappointment.

Suddenly, the light on the radio goes out and it is turned off just on the climax. 

The three White Lotus sentries, huddled around the radio, jump up and turn around in surprise to face none other than the airbending master himself. 

Tenzin tosses the radio plug he unplugged on the ground.

Tenzin sighs. “Korra, come down here please.”

Korra peeks down from on the roof. 

The three White Lotus members turn and quickly jump back in surprise to find the Avatar on the roof. 

Korra descends and lands between the White Lotus sentries, who still eye her in surprise.

“You shut it off at the best part!” Korra complains.

“I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense,” Tenzin says sternly.

“But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one,” Korra counters.

Before Tenzin can respond, someone starts slow-clapping behind him.

Lin stands in the doorway, very amused and wearing her police regalia, meaning she just came home from work.

“Smart lines, kid, don’t change the fact you should listen to Tenzin,” Lin says.

“Thank you,” Tenzin says.

“But, it does mean you get to see the only working airbending master flustered,” Lin retorts.

Both Tenzin and Korra let out sounds of offense.

“Go to bed, Korra. Let’s go, Tenzin,” Lin says, pushing off the wall to leave.

Tenzin turns in annoyance and Korra would very much like to do the same, but she has something to do.

***

Korra sits in a small meditating area as the flying bison fly above and away. 

Tenzin is sitting in front of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra, all perched in the lotus form while meditating. 

Korra looks at her nails in boredom, not knowing what to do. 

To her credit, she does try to keep her eyes closed, but eventually opens them.

She leans forward to look at the properly meditating airbender kids.

They are all sitting tranquilly. 

Upon seeing this, Korra sits up straight again, taking on the meditating posture again. 

The floorboard squeaks with every movement she makes. She winces slightly.

Korra lowers head. “I think I'm doing it wrong.”

Tenzin opens his eyes. “There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom.”

Korra starts to chuckle.

Tenzin raises an eyebrow. “Is something….funny?”

“Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!” Korra snaps.

Tenzin sighs. “Please, Korra. Look at Meelo; he's able to meditate peacefully.”

Korra turns to look at Meelo. 

The young boy is both drooling and snoring.

Korra squints at him. “Actually, I think he's asleep.”

Tenzin takes a closer look at Meelo. “What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down.”

“Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me,” Korra scoffs.

“I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click,” Tenzin consoles, closing his eyes once more.

Korra rolls her eyes. “Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice.”

“Korra, the meditation's not over yet!” Tenzin calls after her futilely.

Ikki smiles hopefully. “Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?”

Tenzin shakes his head. “No, Ikki. Focus.”

Ikki's smile immediately turns to a frown as Jinora peeks through an eye. 

Meelo, still asleep, sways forward before falling backward with a groan, where he continues his nap.

***

Korra peeks out her window, looking for openings to get out.

She’s about to jump out of the window when her door opens.

She turns to see Lin standing in the doorway.

“Just go out my door,” Lin says, rolling her eyes.

Korra beams at the other alpha and follows her to her room.

Tenzin and Pema lay peacefully in bed, Lin obviously missing from her spot.

Lin makes a ‘shush’ noise with her mouth and Korra quietly sneaks out.

She takes off the second she’s out the door, jumping off the cliff.

She raises the water underneath her to meet her halfway there and soon she’s tearing across the water to the pro-bending arena.

Korra finally makes it to the arena and looks up to find an opening.

She smiles once she sees one and uses a water spout to elevate her toward the window.

As she slide-lands against the wall, she jumps up in the same movement, spinning rapidly around and dries the water off her with her bending. 

She walks away and turns into a hallway. 

As she passes a large room, her curiosity is piqued. 

Korra moves toward the back of the room, revealing to her that it is a pro-bending gym. 

Among the equipment are punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks. 

Korra looks around in awe of the things around her.

“Hey,” a voice says.

Korra turns around to see a man looking at her.

The man squints at her.

“What're you doin' in my gym?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	9. Game 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasook sucks

Korra smiles. “Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost.”

The janitor with the name okaye Toza scoffs. “Ah, the old ‘I had to pee’ excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'! I'm taking you to security!”

Korra panics for a second. “No, wait!”

“There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! It's all right, Toza, she's with me,” the man says cheerfully.

Given the guy's scent, he was an alpha.

Korra chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah, I'm with him.”

The guy grins. “So, you see, we're together.”

Korra grimances slightly. “Well, not together-together, more like friends.”

The guy looks confused before realisation hits. “Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply.”

Korra snickers. “Oh, you implied it.”

Toza throws up his hands in irritation. “Ah, I don't care what you are! I got work to do.”

He walks away while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck. 

He throws it to the ground and loosens his left arm.

The boy grins. “Right this way, miss.”

Korra and the boy take out the door as subtlety as possible before sighing in relief.

Korra looks over to the guy next to her. “Seriously, thanks.”

He shrugs. “No biggie, it’s what I do.”

They both walk away, smiling broadly. 

Soon they come to a large set of double doors which the alpha opens with ease.

Korra glances around while the man smiles confidently.

“What do you think? Best seats in the house, huh?” he grins.

Korra directs her gaze in the same direction as him, her mouth falling open.

The arena was huge and packed to the brim with people.

Korra was in awe of the stadium. “Damn, this is unbelievable! This place is even cooler than I imagined!”

“Name's Bolin, by the way,” the alpha greets.

“Korra,” the female alpha responds.

The door swings open behind the two.

Korra turns around and has to do everything in her power to not to let her jaw drop.

Standing in the doorway stood the prettiest omega Korra had ever seen.

Golden eyes and flawless pale skin glinting in the low light.

Plump pink lips and ruffled black hair.

But his enticing scent of s’mores was the icing on the cake and it took all of Korra’s self control not to mark the omega right then and there.

Bolin walks toward Mako.

“Mako,” the omega greets, holding out his hand for Korra.

Korra smiles her most dazzling smile. “Korra.

Bolin pulls Mako aside. “Mako.”

“Yeah,” Mako responds quietly.

“She’s cute. I think you have a pretty solid chance,” Bolin whispers happily.

Mako’s smile drops. “I don’t and I’m not going to try. I’m not as naive as I was before. Love isn’t for me.”

Bolin sighs before trying to cheer up. “Come on, Mako! Korra, did I tell you we’re the Fire Ferrets? Mako’s a firebender and I’m an earthbender!”

The corner of Korra’s lips quirk up. “I know I heard you on the radio.”

Before Bolin can respond, Mako drags him away. “Come on, Bolin, we're up.”

The male alpha looks between Korra and Mako before deciding to just follow Mako. “Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not that I'll need it.”

Korra chuckles.

He’s got the ego the size of Aang’s statue, but at least he’s pretty.

Not as pretty as his brother, but he’ll pass.

“Good luck,” Korra calls.

Suddenly, all the lights go off. 

A spot directly over the ring is switched on. 

The announcer emerges under loud cheers from the center of the ring, one hand raised. 

He is holding a microphone.

“Introducing the Fire Ferrets!” the announcer calls.

The platform that the team is standing on slowly moves toward the arena. 

Bolin and Hasook are waving to the fans, while Mako solemnly stands in the middle. 

The omega does look up and looks away immediately when he realizes Korra’s eyes are on him.

Korra frowns but doesn’t do anything.

Mako and Bolin are now both smiling as they wave to their fans when Korra looks back at them.

Bolin puts his hand to his ear when a fan of him screams.

“I love you, Bolin!” the fangirls screamed.

Korra rolls her eyes.

Damn suck-ups.

Shiro Shinobi, the commentator, starts speaking. “The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks.”

All the players take on a fighting stance in the ring as a bell gets struck. 

Both teams immediately start bending.

“And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!” Shiro yells.

Bolin ducks under a fire blast and Mako fires one himself. 

The alpha raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it to his opponent. 

The focused firebender opponent destroys the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand. 

He retaliates with two blasts. 

Hasook dives on the ground to avoid a fire blast. 

As he gets on his feet again, he pulls up water from the grate. 

He attempts to use the water to block a fire blast, but slides back a bit due to the power of the blast.

“Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark ‘cool under fire’ style!” Shiro’s voice echoes.

Hasook pulls up more water and blasts it at the other team. 

The earthbending player nimbly cartwheels to his right out of the way of the water blast and he raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it over to Mako. 

The omega calmly moves out of the way of both the disc and a fire blast. 

He retaliates with two fire blasts, before ducking under a water bullet and avoiding another earth disc. 

Mako quickly shoots a fire blast at the earthbender opponent. 

The firebender and waterbender opponent move to the front and attack. 

Hasook and Bolin are suddenly hit with a water and fire blast respectively, and knocked backward into zone two.

“Ooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!” Shiro screams into the mic.

Korra watches in fascination. 

Mako was good.

Bolin and Hasook quickly scramble on their feet. 

Mako directs his attention again to his opponents. 

The omega jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast. 

As he lands after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc. 

The impact of the disc pushes Mako's foot over it; the grate immediately lights up red and a horn blows.

Shiro is standing up now. “Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory? Guess not! Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!” 

“Come on, Ferrets!” Korra yells.

The Tigerdillo waterbending player directs a blast at Mako. 

The water is blocked by Bolin's earth disc as Mako jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. 

The Tigerdillo earthbender targets Hasook with a nicely aimed Earth disc, knocking him back to zone three.

Shiro Shinobi winces. “Looks like Hasook's in trouble! He's in zone three teetering over the brink!”

Hasook tries to move out of the way but is knocked into the water after a water whop sends him flying. 

“And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!” Shiro says cheerfully.

Mako and Bolin keep dodging an earth and water combo attack. 

Bolin raises an earth disc to protect himself against a water blast, but is pushed back to zone three. 

Mako lands in the third zone as well the moment a bell rings.

The announcer suddenly yells. “Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!”

Mako glares at their waterbender. “Come on, Hasook! Get your act together!”

Hasook seethes. 

“I don’t take orders from a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	10. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is very revealing.

Korra watches the line up of the match and smiles when she sees a bruise on Hasook’s face.

Mako backhanded him so hard he fell into the lockers.

A bell is struck. 

The Tigerdillos stand in a row, each player having their element at the ready to attack. 

The Fire Ferrets are once again pushed back in the second zone; the line separating zone one and two turns red.

Shiro Shinobi winces. “The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance!”

The Tigerdillo earthbender direct a disc at Hasook who blocks it with his waterbending. 

Both Mako and Bolin attack the other team. 

The speed of the game seems to slow down for Korra as Bolin knocks the earth disc at the other team. 

As soon as the Tigerdillo’s waterbender’s water blast leaves his hand, he is hit square in the chest by Bolin's earth disc. 

Mako punches two fire blasts quickly and avoids another disc meanwhile Hasook sends two water arcs at the Tigerdillos. 

The Tigerdillo’s earthbender gets knocked to the ground. 

Bolin takes notice of the weakness and fires an earth disc and the earthbending player is knocked back a zone. 

Just like the earthbender, the firebending and waterbending members are hit back by a fire and water blast, respectively. 

A bell signals the end of round two. 

A panting Mako quickly dons a serious look again once he realizes he’s on camera as Bolin and Hasook celebrate.

“The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds! It's one apiece and still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!” Shiro yells.

A bell is struck and both team jump back. 

The Tigerdillo waterbender raises some water and aims at Hasook. 

He tumbles out of the way and quickly runs on to avoid another water blast. 

The beta quickly arms himself with some water and the Tigerdillo earthbender raises a disc. 

Mako destroys the disc with a fire punch and Hasook shoot his water bullet. 

As Bolin launches an earth disc, Hasook is hit by a water blast and crashes into Bolin.

Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate. 

“He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to….” Shiro calls, only to be cut off when Bolin and Hasook are knocked off the platform. 

Shiro looks on in fake pity. “Oh, too late!”

A buzzer sounds as Bolin and Hasook tumble into the water.

“Oh shit,” Korra mutters.

Shiro Shinobi looks at the match, fascinated with what he was seeing. “It's all up to Mako now! He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing! But he's not hitting back! If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over! He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!”

Mako punches a fire blast and his blast vaporizes a water bullet and makes contact with the waterbender Tigerdillo, knocking him off the playing field.

Shiro gapes. “And his plan is working! Han is in the pool! They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive! It's two on one!”

Mako fires another shot and knocks the other firebender out of the ring.

“Scratch that, it's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest!” Shiro corrects. “There's so much smoke and dust from the firefight, I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!”

The omega and the earthbender keep attacking each other, Mako's fire blast destroy the earth discs in full flight, covering the field in dust. 

He shoots a powerful fire arc in the dust cloud. 

The Tigerdillo is knocked back into his zone three. 

The earthbender raises a disc in front of him with a concentrated look; his eyes open wide. 

Korra watches in trepidation when suddenly, Mako emerges from the smoke, a fire ball ready in his right fist. 

He uses the momentum of his descent to increase the power of his blast and knocks the Tigerdillo of the playing field. 

The earthbender plunges down into the moat. 

The entire arena roars in cheers as the bell is rung several times.

“It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!” Shiro cheers.

Mako takes off his helmet while the crowd goes wild. 

Korra looks on in interest.

The omega was good.

Unbelievably so.

***

“Woohoo! Hell to the fucking yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?” Bolin says, waggling his eyebrows.

The female alpha playfully pushes Bolin backward. “That was pretty damn amazing for an overpaid toddler.”

Bolin gasps in mock hurt. “That truly hurts, Korra. Wounds like this last.”

The two chuckle till Hasook and Mako enter.

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose. “Hasook, you can’t keep drinking, this is getting bad for us on the field.”

Hasook takes off his helmet. “We won, didn't we?”

Mako rolls his eyes. “Barely!”

“Get off my case, bitch!” Hasook snarls, slamming the door on his way out.

Mako sighs. “Quitting would help him so much yet he refuses to admit he even has a problem!”

Korra turns to the omega. “You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!”

Mako looks at her in surprise. “You're still here?”

Korra chuckles. “I wanted to see you play, so I did.”

The female alpha seems to remember something as she turns to Bolin. “Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?”

Bolin grins. “Ab-so-lutely!”

Mako looks at them warily. “Right now? Come on, Bolin.”

Bolin looks at him smugly. “Yeah, right now. Mako, you should come with us to show her how the professionals do it. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to Korra’s waterbending, but we'll figure it out.”

Korra looks at him in amusement. “Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender.”

Bolin blinks in surprise. “I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring….with your Water Tribe getup...that you are….a Water Tribe….gal.”

Korra smirks. “Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender.”

Bolin nods. “Mm. Mm-hmm. I see. Actually, no, I don’t, I'm very confused right now.”

Suddenly Mako whirls around and looks at Korra with wide eyes. “You’re the Avatar. And I’m an idiot.”

“Both are true,” Korra teases.

All of the female alpha’s previous accomplishments are forgotten because, damn.

Making Mako blush is now going to be her primary objective in life.

Bolin eyes widen in shock. “No. Fucking. Way. The Avatar! Sick!”

Bolin and Korra fist bump while Mako desperately tries to stop blushing after Korra sends a flirtatious wink at him.

***

Bolin rubs his hands together. “All right! Let's see what'cha got!”

The alpha had changed into some casual clothing and Korra was next to him in the gym with two piles of earth coins between them. 

On the opposite side, a net hangs on the other side of the gym as Korra decisively turns and raises her arm, an earth coin following the movement. 

She knocks the coin away with her other hand, and quickly repeats the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net. 

They slam in the net, the net shaking from the force.

Korra is still standing in her solid earthbending stance.

“That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted! Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then….” Bolin says slowly, hopping from foot to foot before quickly slamming two Earth discs into the net. “Pop, pop!”

The two earth coins as they fly toward the net and nearly hit the exact same spot. 

Korra gapes at the net while the other alpha turns to her with a broad smile and gestures at the net, inviting her to give it another shot.

Korra shakes off her shock. “Okay, let me try it again.”

The alpha hops from side to side, before throwing two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes.

Bolin whistles appreciatively. “Damn! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this.”

Mako looks at her, slight respect towards her. “Not bad.”

Korra frowns. “What's it take to impress this guy?”

Mako blanches. “What? I said ‘not bad’. You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in.”

“What, no goodnight kiss for me?” Korra teases.

Both her and Bolin snicker as Mako flushes.

The omega grinds his teeth before walking up to her.

Before Korra can ask what he’s doing, she feels a soft pair of lips on hers as two hands find purchase on her chest.

Korra is left gaping as Mako smiles sweetly at her.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Avatar Korra. See you upstairs, Bolin,” Mako says slyly.

Bolin cackles as Mako leaves and Korra attempts to regain her bearings.

Korra suddenly frowns. “Upstairs? You guys live here?”

Bolin nods. “Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views! So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?”

Korra immediately hops up and down a bit before successfully throwing two coins away. 

They hit the net with a satisfying slam but all Korra can think about is Mako’s kiss.

***

The airbending panels turn and Korra manages to run inside the circle of gates, but is immediately hit by a spinning panel and knocked around again, while grunting in pain.

Tenzin flinches. “Patience, Korra!”

Korra is thrown against more gates. 

As she is knocked to her knees, she loses her temper and bursts into a violent firebending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates. 

The three air bending kids are left gaping in shock as Tenzin’a hand flies up to cover his mouth. 

Korra is still amidst the still burning and smoking debris of the ancient airbending tool, panting from extertion.

“Korra! You are the Avatar! You can’t let your anger get the best of you. Look at what you've done to this relic!” Tenzin scolds.

“I know I’m the Avatar! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!” Korra snaps.

Tenzin closes his eyes. “Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-”

“I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a shit teacher!” Korra snarls.

Korra storms off angrily as Tenzin is left looking as though he had been slapped.

Meelo points a finger at Tenzin. “Yeah! You're a terrible teacher, Daddy!”

Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki all calmly eye Meelo as he runs forward, kicking and throwing some of the burnt up wreckage, imitating Korra's tantrum, while growling and screaming. 

Dejected, Tenzin bows his head while Jinora and Ikki both hug him to comfort him.

***

Pema puts down a tray of food on the table. “Okay! Everyone here? Wait. Where's Korra?”

“She called Tenzin a shit teacher then stormed off,” Lin summarizes.

Tenzin flinches at the reminder and Ikki places a comforting hand on his lap..

Pema looks at her omega sympathetically. “I’m sorry, dear, but you should probably give her some space.”

Suddenly, Lin turns to her kids, a warning look in her eyes. “You better promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!”

Ikki looks uninterested and Jinora looks bored as she lowers her books slightly and glances over it.

“I will make no such promises,” Jinora says monotone.

Lin looks at the beta girl contemplatively.

If only she had more Pema or Tenzin instead of taking after her.

Jinora raises her book again, and resumes reading.

***

Korra walks into the locker room for the Pro Bending matches and sees a surprising sight.

Bolin sat on the bench looking upset as Mako leaned on the wall with a slight pout on his lips.

Korra didn’t like that expression of sadness on Mako one bit.

What happened in the day she was gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	11. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! 
> 
> FIRST , CHAPTER TITLES WILL MOST LILLEH BE REPEATED BECAUSE IM NOT CREATIVE SO DONT ATTCK ME
> 
> SECOND, I WAS READING THROUGH THIS CHAPTER TO EDIT IT AND WHEN I FINSIEHD I WAS LIKE “WOAH WHAT HAPPNS NEXT”
> 
> AND THEN MY BRAIN WAS LIKE, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, DUMBASS
> 
> SORRY FOR THE CAPITALS, MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK.
> 
> I HAD TO COPY AN DPASTE EVEYNING THAT ISNT CAPS LOCKED.
> 
> MY GOD MY SPELLING IS SHIT

Korra gazes at them in concern. “I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already.”

Bolin chuckles bitterly. “We might as well have.”

Mako scowls. “Hasook's a no-good no-show! Piece of fucking shit.”

The referee opens the door that minute. “You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified. “

Mako sighs. “Well, there goes our shot at the tournament….and the winnings.”

Korra points toward the other team in the room. “Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?”

Bolin shakes his head. “Nah. The rules say you can only compete on one team.”

Korra crosses her arms. “Well, then how about me? I'm a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself.”

Bolin frowns. “But, you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?”

The female alpha grins. “It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending.”

Mako bites his lip. “I’d rather not. If you accidentally do another type of bending, we might get permanently kicked out of Pro Bending.”

Korra glares at the omega. “Are you saying that I can’t control how I bend?”

The referee enters again. “Time's up. You in or out?”

Korr turns towards him. “We're in!”

“We are?” Mako says dumbly.

Bolin whoops in joy. “Hell to the fucking yes, we are!”

Mako points at Korra accusingly. “Hey, I didn't agree to this!”

Korra opens a locker and pulls out a uniform. “You can thank me later.”

The omega huffs. “You’re deluding yourself if you think you can learn to Pro Bend right away.”

Korra smirks. “Well, then I guess you’ll have to teach me, sweetheart.”

The omega flushes as Korra saunters out the door to change.

Bolin just watches the exchange, amused.

“You’re both so fucking whipped,” The alpha laughs.

Mako just scowls, flushing even brighter.

***

“Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!” Shiro says, starting off the matches.

“Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring,” Mako hisses.

Korra chuckles. “You got it, captain.”

“Players! Are you ready?” The referee calls.

The referee holds up his hand and blows his whistle. 

Korra smiles confidently and immediately conjures a powerful water blast with her foot which she uses to knock the opposing waterbending player over the side of the ring, who screams before landing in the pool. 

The remaining firebender and earthbender player stare wide-eyed at the spot their teammate was just knocked over the ropes. 

Mako facepalms.

“Why the hell are you so upset, I did it,” Korra asks.

The referee blows his whistle. “Fire Ferret waterbender, penalty! Move back one zone!”

Korra looks shocked. “What? Why?”

“You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!” Mako exclaims.

“You should have told me the rules before,” Korra mutters.

Mako grits his teeth and Bolin silently prays for Korra’s life.

The female alpha moves back one zone, and the waterbender that was knocked over the side, rejoins his team mates.

“And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing,” Shiro comments.

The second the bell is rang and Korra pulls up some water and fires it away. 

However, she is immediately hit in the stomach by an earth coins and knocked back. 

The female comes to a halt and immediately jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot via her feet. 

Unfortunately, she pulls water from the wrong grate and is called again.

The referee blows his whistle and points. “Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!”

“I'll show you over the line,” Korra mutters.

As Korra moves toward her zone, Mako and Bolin stand together. 

Mako grinds his teeth and sports an irritated look in Korra's direction. 

When a bell rings signaling the end of round one, Mako closes his eyes and lowers his head in annoyance, while Bolin twiddles his fingers in embarrassment.

“The Platypus Bears take round one! Round Two! The Platypus Bears know a weak player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!” Shiro declares.

Korra immediately gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team. 

She uses her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack. 

The alpha is slightly knocked back by the force of it. 

She quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but is kept on the defensive all the time. 

She clenches her teeth and grunts with effort as she angrily raises two coins beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo. 

The smoke of the explosion clears around Korra as Shiro looks on in surprise. “Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?”

The crowd gasps in shock. 

The Platypus Bears who gaze at Korra in wonder. 

A whistle is blown.

The confused referee looks at Korra. “Foul! I….think.”

Bolin winces and Mako desperately tries not to facepalm again.

He didn’t need his forehead color to match that of his fire.

***

“Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but….I-I think this replacement player could be….no, there's no way!” Shiro’s voice comes through the radio.

Tenzin approaches, half listening to the radio. “Pardon me, everyone, have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room.”

“You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?” Shiro yells through the radio.

The White Lotus members look sheepishly at the air bending master.

“I'll get her myself!” The male omega hisses,

As Tenzin turns, a gust of wind swirls some leaves around.

***

“The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!” The referee declares.

The Platypus Bears groan in protest.

As soon as the bell rings, Korra is once again under fire.

Shiro Shinobi chuckles. “This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!”

Korra manages to deflect some coins with a water whip, as well as a fire blast and water bullet. 

She nimbly back flips under another coin and water attack, before crossing her arms before her face to protect herself from a fire blast.

“They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it!” Shiro yells.

The Platypus Bears launch another wave of attacks and Korra is hit in the side by a fire blast, knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and thrown back by a water blast against the head. 

Korra is slammed off the rink and falls into the water.

Shiro Shinobi winces. “And she's in the drink.”

Korra swears as she swims underwater toward the platform. 

As she springs out of the water, she walks right into a man she wasn’t expecting.

Korra internally groans but fakes a smile. “Oh, hey, Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches.”

The alpha chuckles nervously. 

Tenzin just looks at her warily. “I know I’m a ‘shit teacher’ but I’m supposed to be your guardian. Let’s go.”

Tenzin turns and starts to walk away, but is halted by Korra's shout.

“No! I'm kind of in the middle of something,” Korra says, pointing at where Mako and Bolin are trying to fight.

Tenzin finally snaps. “I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!”

Tenzin points down to emphasize his words. 

“Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how trashy I am at airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need it!” Korra sneers.

Tenzin blanches. “What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It is not optional!”

Korra shakes her head. “No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!”

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose. “Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?’

Korra promptly turns around. “I have a match to go finish.”

The alpha feels a pang of guilt as she walks away from Tenzin to the nearby elevator.

“The Platypus Bears win round two! Round three!” Shiro comments.

The moment a bell rings, the Platypus Bears immediately start their offense.

“The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue! And boy, does she need it!” Shiro says.

The waterbender of the opposing team raises water from the grate in front of him and bends it away.

He advances and repeats the attack. 

Bolin has crossed his arms in front of his chest to defend himself against the first water attack.

He retaliates by throwing an earth coin, but is forced to raise another coin in front of him to defend himself against the incoming second water blast. 

Meanwhile, the firebender attacks Mako, who attempts to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother. 

The two opposing benders drive the brothers into the corner of zone one, against the railing. 

The two are constantly being showered by water streams, which forces them to remain in the corner. 

The Platypus Bears earthbender and firebender launch their attacks and Korra is constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks as Mako and Bolin fight off water attacks.

Korra attempts to dodge an earth coin, but is frontally hit by a water blast. 

Korra is slammed back two zones after one bad hit, landing her in zone three.

The alpha has nowhere to run and nothing to attack with.

She was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	12. Butakha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, that Butakha guy that owns the gym was so fucking annoying looking.
> 
> I wanted to smack him.
> 
> I might let Korra.
> 
> for fucks sake, even Bolin could smack his for all I care 
> 
> As long as he gets a beating

Shiro Shinobi winces. “Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name!”

She manages to dodge an earth coin and regains her balance. 

She looks around desperately and sees Tenzin where she had left him.

She expects him to smirk that he was right, but instead, he gives her a thumbs up.

He makes a quick show of the leaf practice from the spinning boards and Korra understands what he’s saying.

She smiles gratefully at the omega and Tenzin just winks back at her.

Korra turns around, a determined look all over her face.

Shiro Shinobi sighs. “It's only a matter of time before….”

Korra suddenly takes on an airbender stance and begins to dodge the three opposing players' attacks in the method she was taught to pass the fan obstacles in her airbending training, changing direction at a moment's notice.

Shiro Shinobi jumps up. “Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!”

The opposing firebender looks annoyed by this sudden change and he and his team mates attack again. 

A concentrated Korra continues to nimbly dodge their attack. 

Tenzin smiles. “Would you look at that?”

The Platypus Bear team are starting to look tired and their attacks lack their previous power. 

Mako and Bolin ready themselves to get hit with a water attack but before the blast makes contact, the water loses momentum and falls to the ground.

Shiro Shinobi grins. “The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!”

Mako and Bolin waste no time to counter. 

Mako promptly begins attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender, soon aided by his brother's earthbending. 

The earthbender is pushed back by a coin, and the waterbender is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. 

Korra smirks and spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet. 

The Platypus Bears are put on the defensive and are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets. 

Mako directs three blasts at the other team and the waterbender, who is hit by every one of them, is knocked back several zones, into the water. 

The earthbender who takes a hit from an earth coin, stumbles back as several water and fire attacks push him backward, all the way into the water. 

The last player barely manages to lift up his arms for defense as he is whipped off the end of the rink.

A bell is rung several times.

“Knockout!” Shiro cheers,

Tenzin laughs and claps from his spot.

With an uncharacteristically excited look, Tenzin points both index fingers at the arena and pumps his fists, jumping for joy. 

As he looks around, he notices that the nearby spectators are all eying him. 

Tenzin just bows to them before continuing to cheer for Korra.

Fuck the spectators, his pupil just learnt to move like an air bender.

“The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!” Shiro says in shock.

Korra looks around joyfully. 

Bolin smiles at the crowd and poses.

He pretentiously puts his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. 

Korra approaches him and they high-five each other.

Before Korra can say anything, she’s tapped on the shoulder.

She looks down and sees an apologetic Mako.

“Sorry for doubting you. You did great in the last round. That was some impressive dodging,” Mako apologizes.

“I can’t take the credit for that. That was all Tenzin,” the female alpha says.

Mako smiles. “Still. That was you out there. And that’s a pretty impressive person.”

Korra just grins. “Well, do I get a reward?”

Mako smiles sweetly. “Yes, you do.”

He leans in and Korra can feel his breath against her lips.

Before she can close the remaining centimeter, Mako pulls away.

“You can permanently join the Fire Ferrets,” Mako explains.

Korra sputters in shock and Bolin is cackling in the background.

***

Tenzin watches as several air acolytes fix the broken relic.

“I'm really sorry about everything I said,” a voice says from behind Tenzin. 

Tenzin turns around to see Korra, “I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you.”

Tenzin miles wearily. “I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine.”

Korra gives a small grin. “No hard feelings?”

The omega chuckles, “Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. I’m glad you understood what I was trying to say. You moved just like an airbender!

Korra smiles. “I couldn’t have done it without you. “I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early! And, by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!”

Tenzin laughs and waves Korra off to her room.

Korra grins the whole way to her room.

***

“What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil,” Korra groans, catching the weight ball.

Bolin looks at her sympathetically. “We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym.”

Mako nods. “And you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament.”

Korra sighs and tosses the ball to Mako.

He catches it with ease but his look turns to irritation soon.

Korra frowns, thinks she’s done something till she feels someone else’s presence in the room.

“There are my little hard-working street urchins. It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar,” The man says.

His card says Butakha so Korra’s assuming that’s his name.

“And you are doing what exactly?” Korra questions.

Butakha smirks. “I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here's your winnings from the last match.”

Mako takes the money but is cut off by Butakha.

“Ah ah ah, not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries,” Butakha says, counting it up till all the money's gone.

Mako sighs but is comforted by Pabu’s chirps of sympathy.

Butakha snaps his fingers. “Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot.”

Bolin’s eyes widen comically. “Thirty thousand yuans!”

“Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament,” the burly man says.

He turns and slowly looks Mako up and down.

He practically strips the young omega with his eyes and Korra wants to punch the look of lust off his face.

“If you need the cash really bad, I know some people that would pay quite a bit to get with you, Mako,” the sleazy alpha says.

Mako barely manages to hold back both Bolin and Korra from punching the man’s lights out as he recedes.

“That man needs to learn to the the fucking hint that he isn’t going anywhere near you unless he wants to get buried alive,” Bolin snarls.

“Bastard,” Korra hisses. “Thinks every omega is a prostitute.”

“It’s fine,” Mako says dryly. “He’s not the only guy that’s looked at me that way or said something rude. It’s fine.”

Bolin sighs and turns to Korra. “You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?”

Korra winces. “I got nothing. I always had people taking care of me.”

Mako stiffens slightly. “Then I wouldn't say you have nothing.”

The alpha’s eyes widen in realization. “Sorry, I didn't mean-”

Bolin waves her off. “No, it's all right. Ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own.”

Korra feels even worse now. “I'm so sorry. I didn't know.”

Mako just shrugs. “It is what it is. So, anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?.

Bolin snaps his fingers. “Oh, oh, I got it! I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now, people would pay good money to see that!”

Korra rolls her eyes and Mako barely suppressed the urge to facepalm.

Mako sighs. “Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas.”

The alpha pouts. “I was serious.”

The omega sighs. “Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do.”

Bolin huffs in irritation.

“I’m starting at Fire Lord Zuko’s statue. There’s always someone willing to pay something there,” Bolin says stubbornly.

Korra watches the two leave.

She never realized how hard life could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	13. Pabu returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting is going to be so off now it’s not even funny

“Come one, come all. See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril, upside down!” Bolin yells.

Pabu gets on his arms and crosses the plank slowly.

Bolin cheers. “Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing.”

Pabu lands with ease and Bolin grins as someone tosses a coin in his hand. “Ta da! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind! Seriously, too kind! You can come back here and put money right in this- Okay, that's fine, that's fine. One yuan down, 29,999 to go.”

A red Triple Threat Triad car pulls up in front of Bolin.

The alpha looks up as the driver rolls down the window.

The man grins. “Hey, Bolin. Is that you?’

Bolin squints, trying to recognize the man. “Oh, hey there, Shady Shin.”

Shady Shin gets out of his car and walks toward Bolin. “Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad.”

Bolin purses his lips. “Uh, thanks.”

Shady Shin looks around and then leans in. “So listen. I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle.”

“Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako almost got hurt last time we did business,” Bolin says hesitantly.

Shady Shin scoffs. ”Pfft, that omega can take care of himself just fine. Besides, it’s just a little security work. Nothin' crooked.”

Shady Shin reaches in his pocket, takes out a wad of cash, and tosses it into Bolin's cup. 

Bolin gawks at the amount of money before looking up at Shady Shin.

Shady Shin smirks. “You game?’

***

There are at least six firebenders standing next to each other and generating lightning to shoot at the coil in front of them. 

After a little while, a construction whistle goes off. 

Mako takes off his mask and sighs as he wipes his forehead.

He looks at the clock and picks up his bags as he heads home.

***

“Bolin, I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings! Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money,” Mako says, eating one of the dumplings from the food bag. 

He looks around, realizing Bolin hasn’t answered. “You here, bro? Hm. Maybe Korra knows where he is.”

The omega stands up and walks toward the stairs he just climbed up.

***

Jinora and Ikki direct a gust of wind at the airbending gates to make them spin for Korra, who is waiting at the other side. 

The alpha elegantly weaves her way through the spinning panels, twirling around and avoiding every contact.

“Good. Light on your feet!” Jinora calls.

Korra spins out on the other side without being touched once by the gates. 

She lands before Jinora and Ikki and rests her hands on her knees to catch her breath. 

The two sisters smile at her before suddenly leaning a bit to their left to look behind her. 

The two betas notice Mako walking towards them.

“Ooh, he's cute. Korra, is that the cute firebender boy that drives you crazy?” Jinora teases.

Korra gawks at her.

Ikki giggles. “Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like-like him?”

Korra quickly raises the earth underneath the sisters, catapulting them in the air. They deserved it, she thinks without a hint of remorse.

Mako pulls up to her, so she turns to face him and clears her throat. 

Jinora and Ikki softly land behind her using airbending, giggling the whole way down.

“Mako,” Korra greets. “How’s it going?”

Mako just frowns. “Have you seen Bolin?”

Korra rolls her eyes. “Nice to see you, too. And no. I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?”

The omega purses his lips. “I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later.”

Korra briefly glances down, but quickly raises her hand as she calls after Mako.

The alpha sighs. “Wait. I’m helping you look for him.”

The omega looks at her in surprise. “Really?”

Korra smiles. “We can take Naga.”

Mako looks at her, intrigued. “Who's Naga?”

Korra chuckles. “My best friend. And a great tracker.”

***

Mako gapes at the large dog. “Your best friend is a polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense.”

Naga licks the omega’s face and Mako wrinkles his nose in distaste.

But Korra doesn’t miss the way the omega pats Naga’s head or scratches her behind her ears when he thinks she’s not looking.

They tear through the streets, calling for Bolin.

Mako suddenly lights up. “Go to Lord Zuko’s flame statue. I know someone there.”

Korra doesn’t question, simply follows the omega’s lead. 

A statue of Fire Lord Zuko holding up a flame is made of pure gold and Korra looks at it in wonder when Naga pulls up at the base of the statue. 

Mako frowns. “Well, this is his usual hangout.”

He walks over to some kids. “You guys seen my brother around here today?”

“Perhaps. My memory's a little ‘foggy’. Maybe you can help ‘clear it up’?” the little kid smirks.

Mako rolls his eyes. “You're good, Skoochy. A real pro. I’m not paying, I want answers.”

Skoochy scoffs. “Yeah, I seen him.”

Mako looks interested. “When?”

“About noon.”

“What was he doing?”

“He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bolin took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!”

Skoochy promptly turns around and runs off. 

Korra frowns. “What's he talking about?”

Mako looks ashen. “Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it.”

Korra’s eyes widen. “Shit.”

***

Naga pants wearily and Mako pats her head reassuringly.

The polar bear dog whines and Mako consoles her by placing a soft kiss on her snout.

Naga seams to retrieve some energy and Korra wrinkles her nose.

“Suck up,” she hisses. “So where are we headed?”

“The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet,” Mako says anxiously.

Korra squints, trying to remember something. “The Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those bastards when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit-”

The rest of Korra's sentence is cut off when Naga suddenly shoot forward. 

The polar bear dog dashes through the street, taking a sharp right turn in pursuit of a running fire ferret.

Korra pulls the reins to halt her mount, to no avail. “Whoa, Naga!”

Naga ignores her and turns around the corner of a building, the ferret waiting for them. 

The fire ferret runs down a street and climbs a street light as Naga approaches.

Mako gasps. “That's Pabu!”

Korra grunts with effort, pulling on Naga’s reins. “No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack.”

Naga calms down and starts panting, her tongue out of her mouth. 

Pabu jumps off the pole and into Mako’s awaiting arm.

The omega briefly smiles at the animal before turning to Korra. “We gotta hurry.”

The ‘before it’s too late’ is left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	14. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favs.
> 
> Avatar would be so much more entertaining if they could swear
> 
> But it’s still pretty good without it

Mako looks at te Triple Threat Triad HQ with trepidation, “Something's not right. There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious.”

He presses his back against the door post and peers into the door window, while signaling to Korra that it is safe to come up. 

As he slinks back into the shadows, Korra casually strolls toward the door, forsaking any sneaking up. 

The alpha does a powerful kick and breaks the floor from its hinges.

The small party enters the empty room, looking around. 

The building is strangely empty and the furniture is broken.

Mako looks around. “Bolin? You in here?”

A truck's engine roars outside and Korra and Mako promptly run out the back. 

As they crash through the door, they're just in time to witness a truck and five motorcycles drive off. 

Korra and Mako look into the back of the truck before the doors close.

Bolin and Shady Shin, both tied down and gagged, sitting inside the truck.

Before Korra or Mako can react, a masked individual closes the doors. 

Korra is surprised but is shaken to reality when Mako starts running after the truck.

“Bolin!” The omega yells.

As Mako and Korra run after the vehicles, two masked figures on motorcycles pull out smoke grenades and toss them at the incoming duo. 

The grenades explode with a bright flash and produce thick, heavy, green smoke, effectively halting their pursuit for some seconds. 

The masked figures take notice of the grenades effects and drive off with screeching tires. 

Mako is coughing since most of the bombs were directed his way.

Korra grits her teeth. “Naga, come!”

Korra starts running in the direction the motorcyclists took off in, Naga racing across the camera after her. 

As she passes, Mako starts to run after them as well. 

Korra springs onto Naga in a practices motion and Mako follows with ease.

Korra doesn’t have time to complement the omega's prowess because they’re already in hot pursuit of the truck.

“Hold Naga steady,” Mako says.

Korra’s eyebrows furrow. “What- Mako!”

Mako springs up, standing on Naga’s back.

He fires several fire blasts at the masked motorcyclists, who swerve to avoid it. 

Unfortunately the motorcyclists swerve into one another sending them both sprawling.

Korra grins as she brings up her arms, before bending cracks in the earth.

One motorcyclist avoids the first big crack, before being catapulted into the air by an earth ramp created by Korra. 

Korra barely has time to look up as Mako’s eyes widen.

“Look out!” Mako barely manages to yell as more motorcyclists pull up and one throws a bola.

It tangles with Naga’s legs, stopping the polar bear dog and sending both Korra and Mako sprawling.

Korra manages to get up on shaking arms as Mako sits up, wincing when pain lights up his back.

Korra’s side is torn open and Mako back isn’t much better.

Lots of thin and thick scratches, varying in depth, littered both benders' bodies.

Korra spits out some blood as Mako gets on his feet to help her up.

They realize two motorcyclists have gotten off their vehicles and started to charge at them.

The female rider wastes no time and runs for Korra, who ignites her right fist and sends a large fire blast at the incoming attacker. 

The female elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues her run for the Avatar. 

She initiates a hand-to-hand combat with Korra. 

The chi blocker aims for Korra's head, but the Avatar averts the course with her left hand. 

She retaliates with a fire blast, which her opponent ducks under but the chi blocker locks arms with Korra. 

The Avatar throws another fire punch with her left hand, but the chi blocker leans back to dodge it, knocking Korra's hand to the side. 

Korra uses her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evades the blast by moving to her left. 

Korra snarls as she aims a high fire kick at the chi blocker's head, who reciprocates that move and curls her leg around the Avatar's and pulls it down, creating an unguarded opening to Korra's right side. 

She delivers about four punches to the Avatar's side and arm and backs away. 

Korra staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. 

She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her.

Korra's look changes to one of determination. 

Korra madly charges the masked female with her left hand ablaze. 

The masked woman avoids the blast, flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumps to avoid a fire blast aimed at her feet. 

Korra blasts two more fireballs as a diversion to check on Mako.

Mako hisses in pain as he finds his right arm immobilized. 

He briefly clutches it, but quickly focuses again on his male attacker, who comes at him again. 

The omega aims a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent, who easily ducks under it, twirls behind Mako's back, and quickly delivers several punches to his unguarded left side. 

Due to Korra’s distraction, she receives the same quick punches to her left side. 

Korra's eyes widen in surprise as her attacker jumps up and kicks the staggering Avatar back with two feet to the chest. 

As Korra falls backward, she sees Mako be thrown onto the ground next to her.

The omega is still, blood loss and pain probably getting to him now and Korra bites her tongue so hard, she tastes blood.

She can’t lose consciousness or they’d be as good as dead.

The female masked rider approaches them while twirling her bola around her menacingly and her male counterpart is performing the same action.

Korra closes her eyes, allowing herself to try and slow the inevitable.

As one of the masked figures prepares to throw the bola, his concentration is broken by a loud growl and he looks to his right. 

Naga jumps up through the air, teeth bare and growling.

Korra’s eyes widen.

Naga got out of the bonds.

The female alpha has no time to ponder it as the polar bear dog drives off the attackers from her owner and friend. 

Naga growls viciously. 

Pabu jumps off her back, and runs before her, following Naga's example and squeaking at the attackers. 

Both guards briefly eye each other before jumping up, hurling more smoke grenades to cover their exit. 

They both ride out of the smoke on their motorcycles.

Korra allows Naga to help her up and she helps Mako do the same, seeing as he’s conscious again.

“What happened?” Korra asks softly, voice slightly hoarse from the brutality of the kick to her lungs.

Mako winces. “The fucker used his alpha voice to get the advantage.”

Korra’s inner alpha rears it’s head.

Alpha voice was voice that any alpha could use that all omegas were forced to listen to.

The fact that that man used it on Mako pissed Korra off more than she could explain.

Korra stands on shaky feet and tries to bend some water over to them so she can heal them both.

She frowns when it doesn’t work. “Ugh, I can't bend. What the fuck? I can't bend!”

Mako sighs. “Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen.”

The alpha tries to recall where she’s heard that name. “Amon? That anti-bending guy with a mask?”

Mako nods. “Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists.”

Korra frowns. “What do they want with the Triple Threats?”

The omega purses his lips. “Whatever it is, can't be good. Ugh, can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!”

Korra places her hand on his shoulder. “Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that.”

***

Korra and Mako ride on Naga through another street of the City in search of Bolin. 

Naga is panting heavily, extremely tired.

Mako had long ago started resting his head on Korra’s shoulder, though he was still alert and awake.

The alpha had taken comfort to the pleasant smell of s’mores as they spent all night looking for Bolin.

Despite Mako’s best claims, he had started to feel tired at Korra’s scent of the icy, salty ocean.

Korra groans. “We've been out all night. How is there still no sign of him.”

Mako takes a sleeping Pabu from off his neck and puts him on Naga’s back. “We've gotta keep looking. But where?”

They both turn in another direction, eyes closed in disappointment. 

Suddenly, Korra’s eyes spring open.

Korra grins.

“I got an idea. If it doesn’t work, we’re fucked, so cross your fingers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	15. Fake dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE LINE
> 
> mine is either, “that’s the bitch,” or “gotta love that entrance”.
> 
> They’re fucking hilarious.
> 
> Also this chapter is pretty long so I’m very proud of myself.

With a determined look on her face, she pulls Naga's reins and they start moving again.

They pull up at a fountain, and Naga bends over to drink. 

Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head and takes a drink, too. 

Mako scans the area, looking for threats.

Korra points to a certain area on the street. “The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester over there.”

Mako looks at Korra, a slightly hopefull look on his face. “And you think they'll know where Bolin is?”

Korra looks at the street grimly. “It's our only lead right now.”

***

Korra and Mako are sitting with their backs against Naga's side, the polar bear dog is resting underneath a tree at the side of the fountain. 

Pabu is asleep atop Naga's saddle, Mako has his eyes closed and arms crossed, and Korra is looking around, slightly uncomfortable. 

Eventually, she turns to Mako.

“So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?” The alpha asks.

Mako purses his lips. “Well, we….we used to do some work for them back in the day.”

Korra lurches away. “What? Wha- Are you some kind of criminal? Did they force you to work as a prostitute?”

“No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother,” Mako mutters. “But thanks for thinking that the only way I would be a part of the prostitution job is if I was forced.”

“I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. And I know you’d never do anything illegal if you had a choice. Can I ask what happened to your parents?” Korra asks hesitantly.

Mako hesitates for a second. “They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight.”

Korra was at a loss for words. “Mako….”

“Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him….” Mako whispers.

The rest of the sentence doesn’t need to be said.

“We should get some rest,” Mako murmurs.

Korra can just nod.

***

The sun shines through the tree branches, lighting up the park.

Mako has ended up between Korra’s legs, leaning on the alpha’s front as Korra had both hands protectively on Mako’s waist.

“Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!” The protester’s voice rings out.

Korra wakes first, noticing a slight weight on her front.

She looks down and sees Mako sleeping on her.

The omega’s lips are slightly parted, allowing breath to leave plush, pink lips.

His hair is slightly puffed up and his face looks unbelievably peaceful.

Korra watches mesmerized as his eyes flutter open.

The omega looks up and sees her face and Korra’s heart just about explodes when an adorable squeak leaves the omega's lips.

Korra smirks as Mako scrambled away. “Canary-cat got your tongue?”

Mako flushes but they both turn their attention in the direction of the sound that woke them up.

“Nonbenders of Republic City….” the protester was declaring.

Korra points at the guy. “That's the bitch.”

“Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the….” The protester sneers when he sees Mako and Korra approach. “It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!”

Korra promptly swats away the megaphone under a squeal of the protester. 

The megaphone breaking into little pieces, much to Mako’s amusement.

“Shut your mouth and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?” Korra snaps.

He crosses his arms. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Korra’s eyes narrow. “Oh, I think you do.”

The female alpha lifts her leg in the air and slams it down with a half-moon kick. 

The earth underneath the table rises, catapulting it in the air and throwing the protester off. 

The airborne table that flips in the air and leaflets with a picture of Amon are thrown off and rain down upon the area. 

The leaflets fall upon everyone, the protester and his friend still lying on the ground. 

The protester starts to pick up the leaflets, a dismayed look on his face. 

Mako grabs one of the papers out of the air and examines it.

Mako reads the poster title. “‘Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock’. What's this ‘Revelation’?”

The protester sneers. “Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!”

The protester squeals as Korra grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls him up. 

“You better fucking believe it concerns us. Spit it out or I pull out a tooth for each minute I have to wait,” Korra threatens.

The protester responds quickly. “No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him.”

Mako frowns. “Where's it happening?”

At the sound of a whistle, Mako and Korra turn to their left. 

A policeman runs toward them, while blowing his whistle again.

“Hey! What's going on over there?” the policeman yells.

“The Avatar's oppressing us. Help!” the protestor screams.

Korra tosses the protester away. “Let's scram.”

Korra and Mako run off, but the omega quickly snatches up a handful of leaflets before vaulting on Naga.

Korra was already perched upon the animal, with Pabu sitting in front of her. 

As soon as Mako's on, Naga takes off.

They run until they find a trolley stop and take a break. 

Mako and Korra sit on a bench underneath the bridge. 

The alpha holds one of the leaflets, while they're both looking at several others spread out over the floor. 

There hangs a map of the city next to Korra on the wall.

“Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?” Korra wonders.

“Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in to their big ‘Revelation’, whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the backs. There's four different images,” Mako says, pointing to the back of the posters.

Korra snaps her fingers. “It's a puzzle! Figure it out, you find the place.”

Mako nods enthusiastically. “And the puzzle is of a map, look!”

He excitedly gets on his feet. 

He walks over to the map next to Korra, four leaflets in hand. 

The omega starts to compare them to the city map, moving the image over different areas. 

He quickly finds the right location. 

One of the leaflets has a red spot on its back, indicating the meeting place.

“Bingo. That must be where it's going down,” Mako says.

Korra gets up and stands behind Mako.

She leans down and close to him, her breath puffing air onto his neck.

“Nice work, detective,” Korra whispers.

The alpha smirks when she feels the omega shiver at her breath.

A second later, a fiercely blushing Mako pushes her off him.

Korra laughs as the omega flushes.

***

A group of people walk toward the old factory building, and Korra and Mako stay into the shadow of another building, eyeing them.

Mako nods in affirmation. “This is the place.”

The omega puts on a hat to fit his disguise outfit and Korra puts on a flapper hat, tugging her ponytail underneath it, before walking toward the other factory building. 

A doorman is checking the invitation of a citizen, who is holding up the leaflet at the entrance. 

Approving it, he moves aside to let the man in, and immediately turns his attention to the man that was waiting, who takes out his own leaflet and shows it. 

As they approach the door, Korra slips an arm around Mako’s waist.

The omega has to look up since the hat is blocking his view and he’s much shorter than Korra.

“What are you doing?” Mako hisses.

“We'll attract less attention this way,” Korra whispers.

Though she did like the omega, this was a serious matter.

The doorman crosses his arm.”This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation.”

Korra blinks in surprise. “Uh….invitation?”

The doorman looks suspiciously at Korra and Mako, cocking an eyebrow.

Mako smiles innocently, holding out a leaflet from earlier. “You mean this?”

The doorman takes the leaflet. “The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister. And, you?”

Korra looks at him when he points to her.

“You got a good omega. Keep him,” the doorman says fondly.

Korra chuckles. “You speak from experience?”

The man nods. “My omega’s the best you can find.”

Korra laughs. “Not as good as mine. I’d lose my head if it wasn’t for him.”

She looks down at Mako, eyes glittering with mirth.

Mako just fakes a smile and gets on his tippy toes to press a kiss to her nose.

Korra ignores the butterflies in her stomach as Mako says, “We should head inside now.”

The doorman nods to the two with a smile as they enter. 

They walk to the meeting place and look out over the gathered crowd. 

An entire crowd is there, waiting before an empty, but lit podium at the other side of the large factory.

Mako gawks at the amount of people. “I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin.”

Korra and Mako run off to the side. 

The quickly make their way through the waiting crowd.

“Please welcome your hero, your savior….Amon!” An announcer declares.

Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd. 

A spotlight is turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader.

“Gotta love that entrance,” Korra murmurs.

Mako gives her a look, making the alpha shut up immediately.

“My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since,” Amon starts.

Korra looks on skeptically.

Zuko would have whooped this guy’s ass if he spoke about hiding scars in front of him.

“As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change,” Amon continues.

Korra bristles at the insult.

Mako places a comforting hand of her arm, trying to calm her.

It partially works.

“I know you have been wondering, ‘What is the Revelation?’ You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently,” Amon declares.

Korra’s eyes widen in horror.

She feels Mako’s grip tighten on her arm.

“That's impossible. There's no fucking way. The only one that could do that was Aang,” Korra whispers.

Mako looks at the stage with concern. “This guy's batshit crazy!”

“Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City,” Amon drawls.

The crows boos.

Lightning Bolt Zolt rolls his eyes. “Ah, fuck you too!”

Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, Bolin being the last of them. 

The alpha looks around anxiously, attempting to free himself from the ropes.

Korra snaps her fingers and points to where Bolin is.

Mako follows her finger to see his brother.

Korra’s eyes narrow.

“There's Bolin. We better hurry. Right now, he’s a sitting turtle duck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	16. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post last night so this chapter is extra long.
> 
> Sorry!

Korra determinedly starts walking to the front, but is pulled back by Mako.

The omega grabs a hold of Korra. “Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this.”

“Then come up with a game plan, ‘Team Captain’,” Korra snaps.

Before Mako can answer, Amon starts speaking again.

“Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending,” Amon says as Lieutenant takes off Zolt’s bindings.

Amon moves away from Zolt and the Equalist guard pushes Zolt in the opposite direction Amon took to bring some space between the two fighters.

Lightning Bolt Zolt smirks. “You're gonna regret doing that, pal.”

Lightning Bolt Zolt immediately directs a fire blast at Amon. 

Amon nimbly dodges every blast that Zolt throws at him, gradually coming closer. 

As Amon keeps dodging the rounds of fire blasts, Zolt surges forward while generating lightning. 

He fires the bolt at the Equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him. 

The lighting crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away. 

Zolt’s neck gets grabbed by Amon's hand. 

Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead as lighting is still surging from the kneeling man’s fingers. 

Amon places his thumb in the center of Zolt’s forehead and Zolt's face contorts with fear. 

Korra has to physically hold up Mako at this point, the sheer power and alpha energy radiating from Amon making the omega dizzy.

Korra grits her teeth.

The fact that Amon was an alpha made situations even more dire.

The crackling lightning from Zolt’s fingers changes into a large fire blast, and stops entirely. 

Amon lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground. 

The masked alpha takes a few steps back and Zolt attempts to firebend at Amon to no avail; he crashes back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader. 

The crowd gasps.

Lightning Bolt Zolt looks at Amon in horror. “ Wha-what did you do to me?”

“Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!” Amon yells.

The crowd cheers madly as one of the Equalist guards releases the second captured bender, Shady Shin, and kicks him forward to face Amon.

“No! Ugh!” Shady Shin yells in protest.

“Any ideas yet?” Korra asks Mako desperately.

The omega is still swaying on his feet but he can think clearly.

Mako nods, pointing to some machines on the wall. “I think so, see those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here.”

Korra smiles. “Works for me. Mako, good luck.”

Mako looks at her with a small smile Korra mentally files away. “You too.”

Korra emerges at the side of the pleased crowd, carefully moving through one of the side exits. 

She runs through a hallway filled with machines. 

She stops and starts turning a big red wheel on the machine. 

With a grunt of effort from Korra, the wheel turns, releasing one small air leak.

Korra grits her teeth. “It's not enough.”

She bends over and squats down, turning a small red wheel, causing another minor air leak.

“Hey, you!” A voice says.

Korra stands up to see the doorman approach her, his size filling up the entire hallway, blocking any possible exit in that direction.

Back at the meeting, Mako makes his way to the front of the crowd as Amon is taking away Shady Shin's bending. 

All that’s left is a earthbender and Bolin, eyeing each other in fright. 

The bender is grabbed by the collar and pulled to his feet. 

He gasps, and Bolin is left for last.

Mako nearly has a heart attack when he thinks Bolin is about to be grabbed.

He prays that Korra hurries up.

***

“Is there a problem, my brother?” Korra ask casually.

The doorman’s eyes narrow. “What are you doing back here?”

Korra blanks for a second. “Uh….looking for the bathroom?”

The alpha cracks an innocent grin. 

The doorman sneers as he takes out a wrench. 

He twirls the wrench in his hand and attacks Korra. 

She nimbly ducks under his swing, and evades his next attack, coming up behind him. 

He turns around and aims an overhead swing at her, but Korra evades it again, making him hit the pipe.

***

Mako is still in the crowd, watching Amon remove another bender's bending. He turns to his left, looking to where Korra disappeared to.

“Come on,” Mako whispers impatiently.

***

Korra ducks underneath another violent swing of the doorman's wrench that hits the pipes instead, denting them. 

A now hatless Korra takes off Mako's scarf and uses it to tie around the doorman's hand as he aimed another swing at her. 

The alpha uses the scarf to pull the man into a turn, flinging his entire body into the machine, knocking off all the vents that were holding down the steam. 

Through three open pipes, steam pores out and fills the room. 

Korra chuckles. “Thanks. This should be enough.”

She runs out of the hallway and looks around for Mako.

She looks to the stage and she feels her heart stop.

An Equalist guard moves toward Bolin and starts to fumble with his ropes.

Once the alpha is free, he is pulled on his feet and thrown forward. 

He stumbles forward on the stage while the bender Amon just took care of slumps down in exhaustion.

Amon slowly turns around under loud cheering of the crowd. 

“Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding,” Bolin say, grinning awkwardly.

Amon moves forward and Bolin slightly backs up.

Korra snaps into action and starts to waterbend the steam behind her, a focused look on her face. 

The moment she has enough, she directs it all in front of her with a powerful swipe of her hand. 

An explosion to Bolin’s left makes him duck for cover.

Under loud screams of the crowds, steam starts to pour into the meeting room. 

Bolin looks at where the steam came from and sees Korra bending the steam.

The alpha looks around even more intently now because he knew Mako had to be there somewhere.

Steam starts engulfing everything in its path, clouding everyone and everything. 

Several civilians backing up from the incoming steam, turning around and making a break for it. 

Amon simply backs away, vanishing completely. 

He slowly backs up, but is grabbed from behind by an Equalist, much to Bolin's shock. 

Mako emerges out of the steam from behind the Equalist, grabs hold of him, and throws him away over his shoulder. 

The Equalist is flung far away from the brothers as Mako turns to his brother.

Mako looks over his brother in concern. “Bolin, you all right?”

Bolin laughs, crushing the small omega in a hug. “Yes! Mako! I love you!”

“Bolin, you fuck, I can’t breathe,” Mako wheezes.

“Oh, sorry,” Bolin apologizes putting him down.

As Bolin moves forward in an attempt to hug his brother again in apology, Mako seizes him around his neck and drags him off into the steam. 

The two brothers emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder and they start descending it, Bolin being the first. 

Another person emerges from the door and runs over to the ladder. 

Much to Mako’s irritation, it’s the Lieutenant, twirling his kali sticks and slamming them into the ladder, sending an electric charge through it. 

Mako shrieks in surprise and Bolin screams in shock and pain and they fall down, landing with grunts. 

The Lieutenant jumps down from the balcony, his kali stick charged. 

The second he lands, he immediately releases the charge, forcing the brothers to jump away. 

Mako rises to his feet immediately, Bolin following in suit.

The omega raises his fist and goes on the offensive, launching a fire jet at the crouched Lieutenant from his left fist. 

The equalist runs off to avoid the blast. 

He attacks Mako with his kali sticks, electricity trailing behind them as he rapidly swings them around. 

With a few fast hits, Mako is floored, and he turns to Bolin.

“And stay down,” the Lieutenant snaps in an alpha voice and Mako can do nothing but grit his teeth and stay put.

Bolin flips over and uses his own momentum to hurl a slap of earth at the Lieutenant with a grunt of focus, who jumps up, twirling out of its path. 

He does a similar evasive maneuver to avoid the second block a grunting Bolin threw at him, before charging the earthbender. 

Bolin snarls in irritation that hits alpha dared speak to his brother in such a way and he conjures up a large wall of earth to protect himself. 

The Lieutenant performs a roundoff, before back flipping and somersaulting over Bolin's wall. 

He lands behind a shocked Bolin, who quickly turns to face him, and after delivering several quick hits with his charged kali sticks, the Lieutenant jabs him with the two electrified kali sticks and electroshocks him until he falls to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, Mako emerges from beside the wall, using the adjacent building to push himself off in the Lieutenant's direction, sending a fire slice in his direction. 

The Lieutenant dodges, and Mako kicks out another fire slice while grunting in effort, knocking over Bolin's wall with his attack. 

“How did you get up?” the lieutenant hisses in causation.

“I’m not immune to alpha voices, but I got used to disobeying them,” Mako says smugly.

The Lieutenant charges Mako again and after a quick exchange of some blows striking air from both parties, the Lieutenant lands a hit with a kali stack in Mako's stomach, flinging him back with a grunt of pain.

As the omega is pushed up against the wall, the Lieutenant charges and twirls both his weapon sticks and jabs Mako's chest, electroshocking him into unconsciousness. 

Lieutenant sneers, “You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore.”

But the alpha equalist turns around and examines Mako.

“Though, after you lose your bending, Amon might have some more….physical tasks for you,” the equalist sneers at the omega.

Suddenly, a pillar of rock shoots up beside the Lieutenant and thrusts him brutally against the building. 

He slams hard against the metal, his two kali sticks are knocked out of his hands, and he falls down onto the ground. 

As he tries to get up, he sees Korra standing there in an earthbending pose.

“Touch an omega, or say shit like that again, and you won’t live to see tomorrow,” Korra threatens. “Naga!”

Naga barks and immediately comes running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp. 

Korra walks over to Bolin as he struggles to get up and helps him to his feet. 

Bolin greets Pabu and jumps onto Naga’s back as Korra goes over to Mako.

The female alpha has to pick up the omega bridal style since he was still unconscious from the brutal beating.

She carefully places him on Naga’s back and hops onto the polar bear dog as well.

“The Avatar. That's her!” The lieutenant yells as he attempts to get up after seeing Naga take off.

Several Equalists immediately run after them. 

“Let her go,” a voice says.

The equalists look up to see an unbothered Amon on the balcony. “She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power.”

***

“Korra!” A voice yells as the alpha approaches the main building at Air Temple Island.

Korra looks up to see Tenzin running towards her.

The omega quickly scans her, looking at the various cuts and bruises. “Are you ok? What happened? I almost sent a search party after you. Did you find your friends?”

Korra clears her throat. “Yes, but I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon.”

Tenzin gawks at her. “What?”

“He can take peoples’ bending away. For good,” Korra whispers.

The airbending master looks like he’s been slapped. “That's….that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability.”

“But I saw him do it,” Korra begs, hoping he’ll believe her.

Tenzin gives her one look and responds, “I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe.”

The two look at Republic City.

The dark clouds above it almost seemed to signal the impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	17. Tarrlok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO MAYBE I FELT SUPER BAD FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY AND AM GOING TO UPDATE TWICE TODAY
> 
> SORRY AGAIN

Korra shifts slightly, dead asleep in her bed.

As a shadow passes the doors, she quickly shoots up in her bed, alarmed. 

Soon after, an Equalist chi blocker breaks through the window, while two more break in through the door. 

Korra jumps out of her bed and kicks two downward fire arcs through the air. 

The chi blockers dodge them and come at her, but Korra blasts two shots of fire to keep them at bay. 

The chi blockers avoid her attacks, while one leaps up in the air while spinning like a top in an attempt to kick Korra's head, but Korra blocks the hit with her arm, and fires several fists of fire. 

While Korra is distracted from keeping two of the chi blockers away, the other somersaults and uses chi blocking on her back, before kicking her to the ground on her knees while she lets out a shout of pain. 

Fatigued, the female alpha sees Amon walking toward her as she hears footsteps.

“After I take your bending away, you will be nothing,” his voice echoes.

***

Korra’s eyes fly open as she practically springs out of bed.

Beads of sweat run down her face and she gasps for air, realizing that it was all a nightmare. 

She looks at Naga, who licks her right hand to comfort her before resting her head on Korra's lap.

Korra rests her head in her arms on top of Naga's head, petting her. “It's all right, Naga. I just had a bad dream. “

***

“There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice,” Tarrlok snaps.

Tenzin shakes his head. “Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and nonbenders.”

The Fire Nation councilwoman ignores the omega. “Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?”

Tarrlok stands up and bows. “It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty.

“This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?” Tenzin accuses.

Tarrlok gives the omega his signature smile. “All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man. Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on.”

Tenzin sputters in shock. “This is a completely different situation and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!”

Tarrlok ignores the omega. “Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?”

Tarrlok raises his hand and the Fire Nation representative raises her hand as well. 

After a brief glance at each other, the Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom representatives also raise their hands. 

With that, Tarrlok slams a gavel down on a platform to close the meeting and smirks at Tenzin while he glares at him. 

Tenzin wasn’t unused to being ignored but hated it when he was ignored by Tarrlok.

Not because the man held any importance to him, but last time he fully won an argument, omegas almost went back to being breeding slaves.

***

“Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear,” Amon drawls through the radio.

Korra stops her air bending practice and simply stares at the radio.

“Fuck practice, fuck Amon, fuck fear, fucking fuck,” Korra snarls, fists igniting.

God, she hated feeling this weak.

***

Mako throws one end of his scarf over his shoulder and looks up in the direction of a trolley which is being boarded. 

He runs toward the trolley, crossing the street without looking. 

Meanwhile, a moped is driving down the street. 

The rider of the moped sees Mako and quickly tries to stop, though she still crashes into Mako while he screams and tumbles over. 

She wheels the moped over to Mako, while he picks himself up off the street.

“Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you,” the female alpha says, taking off her helmet. 

“It’s fine, no harm no foul,” Mako says, faking a smile.

He ignored the rising pain the moped gave him.

It wasn’t the moped crash that had hurt him that much, but it aggravated the injuries from saving Bolin.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ugh, I'm such a fucking idiot,” the woman swears, helping Mako up.

Mako smiles lightly, brushing himself off. “Don't worry, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice.”

The omega finally looks at the alpha only to see her shirt.

He slowly looks up to meet the alphas gaze.

“What is it with you female alphas crashing into my life and being unfairly tall fucks!” Mako snaps, the woman reminding him of Korra.

The alpha huffs a laugh. “I get the feeling that you know another female alpha that’s also around my height. Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets.”

Mako nods. “Yeah, that's me. And sorry about the comment earlier. Just not at my best right now.”

The alpha chuckles. “It’s fine. Fuck, I am so embarrassed. My name is Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, eight o' clock, Kwong's Cuisine.”

Mako’s head is spinning. “Kwong's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy.”

Asami grins. “I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. I’m not going to call it a date just yet. There’s a very protective alpha scent all over you.”

Mako nods. “I'll see you tomorrow night.”

Asami gets back on her moped and drives away taking one brief glance behind her. 

Mako watches her ride away before her words register.

“Bolin!” Mako yells. 

The omega kicks a pebble. “Stupid overprotective brother.”

***

Dinner is steaming on the table but before they start eating, they bow their heads as Tenzin starts a prayer.

Tenzin closes his eyes. “We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and….”

“I'm not interrupting, am I?” A voice says from the doorway.

Tenzin is about to respond when Pema interrupts him.

“We’re having dinner, you should join,” the female alpha says cheerfully.

Korra snorts.

Pema may seem very gentle but that was a threat to eat if she’s ever heard one.

Tarrlok smiles. “That sounds lovely, thank you, Pema.”

Lin outwardly scowls at Tarrlok, and after noticing his mother’s facial expressions towards the man, Meelo also starts scowling at Tarrlok.

Jinora rolls her eyes.

Tarrlok walks over to Korra. “Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe.”

“Nice to meet you and what not,” Korra mutters.

Tarrlok looks irritated but covers it well.

Korra takes that as a sign.

Don’t trust this motherfucker.

Ikki leans over the table toward Tarrlok. “Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird.”

“Well aren't you….precocious?” Tarrlok says dryly.

He turns his attention to Korra, ignoring Ikki’s glaring. “So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative.”

“Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here,” Korra says.

Tenzin and Lin both give her slightly wounded looks.

“Other than Tenzin and Lin,” Korra clarifies.

“Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived,” Tarrlok agrees.

Korra suppresses the urge to laugh.

Who the hell does this guy think he is?

She could see right through that fake compliment.

He wants something.

Just as Korra was about to ask him what he wants, Tenzin beats her to the punch.

“Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?” Tenzin snaps.

Korra snickers softly.

Mama bear Tenzin was out.

Even Lin looked away, afraid of her omega’s wrath.

Tarrlok holds up his hand. “Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want Korra to join me.”

Korra rolls her eyes. “Really?”

Tenzin is frozen though.

He slowly processes the words, inch by inch.

And then all hell breaks loose.

“You want to what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	18. Billionaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking wow I wrote a lot to realize it’s really not that much.
> 
> Sorry.

Tarrlok sighs. “I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you.”

Korra scoffs. “Join your task force? I can't.”

Everyone in the room goes dead silent.

Tarrlok recovers first.

The alpha representative clears his throat. “I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon.”

Lin leans in, eyes narrowing. “Me too.”

“I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that,” Korra drawls.

She relishes in the way Tarrlok’s face contorts slightly in irritation.

Those two sentences had made her look good while at the same time dissing Tarrlok.

The man doesn’t let up though. “Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city.”

“Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go,” Tenzin snaps.

Tarrlok stands to leave. “Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet, Korra. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra.”

Ikki stands up and waves. “Bye-bye, ponytail man!”

Councilman Tarrlok scowls at Ikki's farewell and grunts in distaste as he walks out. 

***

Mako is at Kwong's Cuisine, staring in awe. 

He clutches his scarf and checks his sleeves. 

He sighs at his results and walks in.

“Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako,” a server says, bowing to him.

Mako blanks. “Uh, ‘Master’?”

The server leads Mako to a back room with two different boxes.

From one, he pulls out a shirt and from the other he pulls out a dress.

Almost immediately, Mako points at the shirt.

He’d never admit it out loud, but since he was an omega, he never really liked his feminine side.

The curves, the general softness, long lashes, he hated all of it.

Theoretically, he knew it made him look better.

But he hated how it was a physical sign that he would always be inferior to alphas.

The server pulls up Mako's pants, ties his shoes, styles his hair, and gives him a formal-looking jacket to wear. 

Mako examines the clothes with pleasure. 

He grabs his red scarf from the table behind him and puts it around his neck. 

The server glances at it and starts to pull it off, when Mako prevents him from doing so by catching the server's wrist.

“The scarf stays. Please,” the omega adds as more of an afterthought.

The server bows and leads Mako into the ding area. “As you wish, sir. This way please.”

Asami is waiting there and smiles when she sees Mako.

The omega sits next to her instead of across, a bit anxious in such a large place.

The alpha seems to sense his nervousness and places a comforting hand on his thigh.

Typically, this was a sex move from the get-go.

But Asami’s hand was too low on his thigh and she squeezed to lightly for it to be sexual but hard enough to create a grounding for Mako.

“I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season,” Asami says.

Mako relaxes slightly at the familiar topic. 

He knows she’s trying to distract her and thankfully, it was working. “All of them? Wow. Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn't seen.”

The alpha smiles. “Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament.”

Mako winces. “Yeah, well, ah, maybe next year.”

Asami frowns. “What do you mean? You made it in.”

“It just isn't in the cards for us right now,” the omega says slowly, mulling over his words.

“Hey, we just met. Tell me. What's the problem?” Asami asks, trying to joke.

Mako huffs a small laugh. “We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running.”

Asami looks enraged. “That's not fair.”

The server carries in two silver colored plates with dome lids. “Pardon me, Ms. Sato. Your main course.”

Mako turns towards the alpha. “Ms. Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?”

Asami grins. “Yeah. He's my dad.”

The omega gawks. “You’re fucking with me!”

Asami laughs. “I'm serious. You want to meet him?”

Mako pretends to think. “Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that.”

***

Back on Air Temple Island, Bolin comes singing a light tune with Pabu on his shoulder.

“Hello, fellow teammate!” Bolin says cheerfully.

Despite herself, the corner of Korra’s lips twitch up at the cheeriness.

“Hey, Bolin,” Korra greets.

Bolin regards her carefully but subtly. “Missed you at practice this week.”

Korra winces. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

The other alpha shrugs. “Nah, that's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the fucking sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da!”

The alpha holds out a rose and cupcake.

Korra takes the gifts. “Wow, thanks. What's this for?”

Bolin pretends to think. “Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!”

Korra shrugs. “Oh, that? It was no big deal.”

Bolin scoffs. “No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, ‘I will take away your bending forever.’ I mean that is….scary shit; I still can't sleep well.”

Korra simply hums.

Suddenly, a council page appears. “Delivery for Avatar Korra. Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer.”

Korra sighs. “Tell him I haven't changed my mind.”

The council page bows and walks off.

Bolin looks at the large gift in slight irritation. “Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? I could have a word with him. I’m still pissed about the whole Amon thing and have energy to burn.”

Korra chuckles. “Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council.”

Bolin sighs in relief. “Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better.”

***

Mako gawks at several rows of Satomobiles in an assembly line. 

Hiroshi Sato and his daughter, Asami Sato, stand side by side, while Mako stands in front of them for conversation purposes.

Hiroshi Sato regards the omega with slight interest. “What do you think of my little operation here?”

Mako can only nod. “It's very impressive, Mr. Sato.”

Hiroshi laughs. “Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor.”

Mako blanches.

That stung.

“Uh, well….” Mako says, trying to find an excuse.

“Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea; the Satomobile,” Hiroshi says, nostalgia twinkling in his eyes.

“Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan,” the old alpha says, pointing to his industry logo.

Asami rolls her eyes. “Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news.”

Mako looks at them, interested in their conversation. “What good news?”

Hiroshi Sato smiles. “Well, my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-bending Arena. And about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now, I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament.”

Mako’s jaw drops. “Are you serious?”

Asami grins. “He's serious. My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot.”

“Tha-that is good news,” Mako stutters, unable to believe his luck.

Hiroshi Sato interrupts him. “There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms.”

Mako snorts. “If that’s all it takes, I could be a billionaire right now.”

Before he can help it, Mako tackles Asami in a hug.

A second later, the omega feels Hiroshi’s gaze and pulls away.

“Sorry,” Mako says, flushing lightly.

Asami wanted to see how far the blush went but settles for a smile.

“No, it’s quite alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	19. Live TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin’s lime makes me crack up every time I read it.
> 
> “She lives in my house, dipshit, of cours I know her.“
> 
> I’m not sure that’s the exact lime or why I find it so funny, but damn if I don’t start laughing every time I read it.

On Air Temple Island, Tenzin walks past a luxurious Satomobile wrapped in a ribbon with Ikki and Meelo playing inside.

Ikki makes car noises. “Out of the way Daddy, we're driving here! Beeeeeeep beebeebeeeeep!”

“Beep-beep,” Meelo joins in.

The omega laughs before walking on to where Korra is practicing airbending stances on a round platform with a Yin-Yang symbol.

Tenzin eyes the car distastefully. “I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant.”

Korra snorts. “Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Tenzin purses his lips. “Korra, are you….doing all right?”

Korra pauses her training. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

Tenzin takes a seat on the stairs leading to the training platform and points to the spot next to him. “Why don't you take a break? I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason.”

Korra goes and sits next to the omega. “I'm just really focused on my airbending right now is all.”

The omega looks at her, clearly not believing her. “Right, that's what you said. You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance.”

Korra looks away with a slightly sad face, visibly hit by the impact of Tenzin's words. 

The alpha swore she could usually hide her emotions but damn air bending omegas and their uncanny ability to make her feel feelings.

Tenzin stands up.

The omega smiles warmly at her. “I'm always here for you, if you want to talk.”

Tenzin walks away, and Korra slams her head against the marble pole next to her.

For the next ten minutes, she’s holding Meelo back from doing the same.

***

“Avatar Korra! I have something for you,” a council page calls.

Annoyed, Korra jumps down from the railing she was sitting on, and earthbends the page around 180 degrees, and sends him off by kicking him in the back.

“It doesn't matter how many fucking gifts Tarrlok sends, I am not joining his task force,” Korra snarls.

Ikki and Jinora look up from their game of Pai Sho to see what is happening.

The council page shakes her head. “It's not a gift, it's an invitation.”

“To what?” Korra says exasperated.

The council page swallows thickly, slightly afraid of Korra. “Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance.”

Korra frowns at the paper.

“Ah, what the fuck,” Korra says.

What’s the harm in going.

***

“What the actual shit,” Korra deadpans.

“Language,” Tenzin says immediately.

City Hall was adorned with two huge banners with the picture of Korra on them. 

Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora start running everywhere, Lin groaning as she realizes she has to take care of them.

Lin was the only one not in gala clothing since she was still technically on duty.

Some attendants start clapping as they notice Korra walking in. 

Pema starts wandering off and socializing with the people.

Korra looks around stunned, standing next to Tenzin.

The alpha whistles. “Damn. Three braids really went all out.”

Tenzin narrows his eyes. “I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it.”

Suddenly, they hear Tarrlok’s voice. “So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra.”

“Speak of the dark spirit,” Tenizn and Korra mutter at the same time.

Tarrlok looks pained but smiles anyways. “If you'd excuse us, Tenzin, the city awaits its hero.”

Tenzin narrows his eyes gain but his attention is soon diverted.

“Meelo! No, that's not a toilet!” Lin says, sounding pained.

Tenzin grimances but walks over to his alpha to help her out.

Korra, on the other hand, was trying not to punch a very smug looking alpha.

“Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato,” Tarrlok’s introduces.

Korra smiles. “Nice to meet you.”

Hiroshi Sato bows. “We're all expecting great things from you.”

Korra chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah, greatness. Fun. Yippee fucking yay.”

“Hey, Korra!” A voice says.

Korra turns around and sees Bolin waving at her as Mako smiles.

What she didn’t like was the female alpha next to Mako.

Hiroshi gestures to Asami. “This is my daughter, Asami.”

Asami smiles, though it’s clearly fake. “It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you.”

Korra takes her smiles too. “Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?”

Bolin snickers. “Asami crashed into him on her moped.”

Korra’s eyes widen. “What? Are you okay?”

Mako smiles, though his is genuine. “I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!”

Bolin grins. “Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, terrific,” Korra deadpans.

Tarrlok suddenly smiles again and Korra has to really control herself not to punch him. “Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met.”

Lin gives Tarrlok the most insulting look known to mankind. “She lives in my house, dipshit, of course I know her.”

Suddenly nervous laughter is heard as Pema comes by and grabs Lin’s arm.

“She doesn’t mean that,” Pema says, awkwardly chuckling.

“Yes I did,” Lin says.

Before Pema can make things worse, Tenzin comes over and grabs them both.

As both of the female alphas are being dragged away by their omega, Lin turns around.

She gestures to her eyes with her pinkie and pointer finger and then gestures to Tarrlok in a clear, ‘I’m watching you,’ gesture.

Tarrlok pales but leads Korra away.

The two alpha walk toward a staircase where a lot of reporters are waiting downstairs. 

Many guests are present behind them. 

As soon as the media notices Korra, they rush for the stairs and start bombarding her with questions.

Tarrlok smiles. “If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions.”

Korra turns on him. “Whoa, hold the fucking phone. I didn’t agree to-”

Tarrlok pushes her forward.

“Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?” A reporter asks.

Korra clears her throat and glares at Tarrlok. “I think he presents a real problem.”

“Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?” Another asks.

Korra blanks. “Well, I….”

Tenzin suddenly realizes what’s happening and Lin does too.

Before they can move, Pema stops them.

“Pema-” Tenzin tries.

“No,” the female alpha says forcefully. “This is live on camera. If you rush in, she’ll look helpless. If you don’t, she’ll join the task force but we might be able to find a way to change that. Her barely made reputation? There’s no salvaging that.”

Tenzin sends a pleading look to Lin who sighs. “You know she’s right.”

“Why are you backing away from this fight?” The same reporter asks.

Korra blanches. “What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!”

“You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?”

“Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?”

“How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?”

Korra grits her teeth.

Suddenly one reporter asks the one question the female alpha feared. “Are you afraid of Amon?”

Korra finally snaps. “I am not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon.”

Tarrlok rushes forward to put his arm on Korra's shoulder and yells, “There's your headline, folks.”

As cameras start flashing, Tenzin looks down in disappointment and being powerless. 

Lin places a comforting hand on his shoulder and Pema sighs.

Bolin and Mako look at each other, confused like most of the guests at the party.

Asami also looks slightly confused, but brushes it off fairly easily.

The second Korra and Tarrlok are behind City Hall, the female alpha pins Tarrlok to the wall.

“If you think for one fucking second that I’m not onto you and your stupid ass games, you are dead wrong. I’d watch my next moves very carefully, motherfucker,” Korra snarls.

Before a fearful Tarrlok can respond, Korra drops him.

She walks towards the task force, cracking her neck and her knuckles.

God, she hated Tarrlok.

Tarrlok clears his throat and brushes himself off. “My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	20. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic updates, my WiFi is shit

A large car with a water tank and filled with task force members in a kneeling position drives toward its location. 

Once stopped, the task force members jump out and up against the wall. 

Korra peers through an opening at the bottom of the wall and sees several men and woman training and learning chi blocking techniques. 

On the opposite wall lays a large poster with a portrait of Amon staring over the room. 

Korra flashes back to her dream where Amon is reaching toward her. 

The alpha grits her teeth and wills the vision away.

She stands up and looks at Tarrlok for the signal. 

Tarrlok nods and raises his hand to show his fingers outstretched. 

He closes them into a fist, shows his outstretched palm again, closes his hand into a fist again, and flashes two fingers this time. 

A task force member unwinds the top of the water tank and bends the water out. 

Another member bends the water toward him and to another task force member and another until all the waterbenders have water at their disposal. 

Two members of the task force are shown with water ready for the signal to attack. 

Tarrlok holds his hand out behind him, where a waterbender is holding the water waiting for a signal.

Water floods the room and freezes, with the people inside yelping in surprise. 

The task force earthbenders break through the wall, causing several chi blockers and trainees to leap back. 

Three task force earthbenders attack the people by throwing bricks. 

One earthbender pushes up a block of earth and slams it into a person slamming them into a wall. 

Tarrlok and Korra enter the room. 

Tarrlok throws someone against the wall using waterbending and freezes their head to the wall. 

A chi blocker throws two grenades that have green gas filtering out of them, while another opens the door and escapes. 

Korra freezes the two grenades in ice and the leaking smoke clears up.

The female alpha’s eyes narrow in determination. “I'm going after those two.”

Korra kicks open the door the two chi blockers left through and runs down the corridor. 

She trips over a wire and crashes to the ground. 

A chi blocker leaps out from a space in the ceiling and tries to grab Korra. 

The alpha quickly gets up and kicks a large rock up from underneath the chi blocker, hitting him in the chest. 

She falls back from the left over momentum, but another chi blocker comes from behind her swinging a bola. 

Tarrlok blasts a stream of water at the chi blocker and freezes him to the wall.

“Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok,” Korra says, slightly appreciative.

Tarrlok smiles. “We make a good team, Avatar.”

Korra thinks for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, we do.”

***

A group of reporters, flashing cameras, and the people who participated in the task force standing over several captured chi blockers. 

After another flash from a camera, Korra watches Tarrlok usher a chi blocker into the back of a police truck with several task force members on the side. 

In the gym, Mako reads the newspaper.

A row of task force members with Korra at the front with an annoyed look, Tarrlok answering a reporter's question through a microphone, the chi blockers in the middle, and another row of task force members on the other side was the black and white picture on the cover.

Toza is sweeping his gym, while Bolin makes two plates of earth hover above his hands using earthbending.

Bolin wipes the sweat from his brow. “No Korra for practice again?”

Mako sighs. “Doesn't look like it.”

Bolin sighs, throwing the two plates of earth at the wall. 

The alpha watches as Mako slumps down slightly, a concerned frown on his face.

Bolin chuckles. 

Mako was so fucking whipped for both Korra and Asami.

Bolin wasn’t being bias or anything, but he was on team Korra.

After all, Asami and Mako hadn’t kissed yet.

***

“Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists,” Tarrlok declares.

“Question for the Avatar!” A female reporter says. “Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?”

“You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a fucking coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're alpha enough to face me,” Korra snarls.

She drops the mic and walks off stage.

***

Mako was half asleep as he laid in the carriage, leaning heavily on Asami.

“I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm really glad I hit you with my moped,” Asami says, resting her chin on the top of Mako’s head.

Mako laughs. “Me too.”

Asami seems like she just remembered something. “I forgot to ask. Why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?”

Mako shakes up his head. “No, it was really nice, but this scarf was my father's. And it's all I have left of him. I just feel like it keeps me safe.”

Asami hugs the omega. “I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young.”

Mako makes a vague humming sound.

Asami looks down and sees the omega fighting to stay awake on her side.

She chuckles and sits to the side, kicking her feet up on the seat.

She lays the omega down between her legs in a more comfortable position.

“You smell nice. Nutmeg and cinnamon,” Mako mumbles.

Asami smiles. “You smell like s’mores.”

“I don’t like s’mores,” Mako says deliriously.

The omega wrinkles his nose. “S’mores are gross.”

Asami raises an eyebrow. “I beg to differ.”

But Mako was already asleep.

***

“Korra, this is madness,” Tenzin says.

He lands from his glider, almost invisible in the darkness despite his orange air acolyte getup.

Korra wraps rope loosely around her arms and hands. “Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone.”

“This is all your doing!” Tenzin snaps at Tarrlok.

Tarrlok looks offended. “I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind.”

Korra guides the boat out from the docks to Avatar Aang Memorial Island using waterbending.

“We'll be watching the island closely,” another voice says.

Tenzin and Tarrlok turn around and see Lin walking towards them. “If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down.”

Korra stands at the base of Aang’s statue, apprehension on her face.

The alpha stands on top of the memorial building, waiting for Amon. 

At slight provocation, Korra gets into a battle stance. 

As the clock sounds midnight, Korra startles. 

As the morning approaches, most of the buildings still seem to be lit. 

Korra scoffs at the light.

Though she was slightly relieved Amon didn’t show, she would have liked to face him.

Face her fears.

She flops down.

“Guess you're a no-show, Amon. Who's the fucking coward now?” Korra snickers, getting up to walk away.

As the alpha walks past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at her feet and Korra is dragged into the base of the statue. 

As soon as she reaches the center, she finds herself surrounded by a circle of twenty-one chi blockers. 

She quickly spins and bends fire around her in an attempt to defend herself, but she is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away.

The alpha uses her legs to kick some fire and earth around, but she is ultimately hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	21. Not good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES
> 
> JUST SHITS BEEN HAPPENIGN Y WIFIS OFF AND THINGS ARENT SO GREAT
> 
> Regular posting schedule from now on prob

Korra lies down on the ground with several chi blockers behind her. 

Two Equalists take her by the arms and force her to sit on her knees. 

She looks up and notices Amon entering the area.

“I received your invitation, young Avatar,” a deep voice says.

Korra attempts to bite Amon as he reaches out his hand to touch her face.

Amon bends his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upward as he grabs Korra by her chin and forces her to look at him. 

Korra looks at him, hoping her defiant look covered her fear.

She knew for certain her fear wasn’t reflecting in her scent.

“Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you,” Amon promises.

Korra faints when Amon jabs her on her shoulder. 

During her unconsciousness, she sees a vision of Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Yakone.

The people in the vision all seem about the right age to be living in their mid 40s.

Aang charges toward Korra, ready to attack.

Korra regains consciousness, as she sees a shady figure in an airbender's tunic running toward her.

“Aang?” Korra weakly mumbles.

“Korra! Korra, are you all right? What happened? Was Amon here?” Tenzin asks rapid-fire, helping her sit up.

Korra winces. “Yeah, he ambushed me.”

Tenzin hesitates. “Did he….did he take your bending away?”

Korra creates a flame in the palm of her right hand, before closing it again. “No, I'm okay.”

“Ah, thank goodness,” Tenzin mutters.

Suddenly, Tenzin is tackled in a hug.

For a minute the omega is confused before he wraps his arms around Korra.

He presses a soft kiss to the top of her head as he feels tears soak into his shirt.

“I was so scared, I felt so goddamn helpless,” Korra says, breath uneven and voice shaking. 

“It's all right, the nightmare is over,” Tenzin comforts. His voice is soothing.

“You were right. I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and Tenzin, I don't know what to do!” Korra snaps, aggressively wiping at her tears.

Tenzin grabs her wrists before she can hurt herself more. “Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them.”

***

“No- Korra!” Mako shrieks as Korra douses the omega in freezing water.

He gets back at her by shocking her with static electricity.

She yelps in surprise before glaring at the omega.

“Can we start, or do you guys want to have sex while you’re at it?” Bolin drawls.

Mako flushes and Korra snorts.

“Please. You probably still have your v-card,” Korra says, stretching as she takes her stance.

Bolin smirks. “I do not, in fact.”

Korra grins wolfishly. “Me neither.”

Before Mako can berate either of them, a determined-looking Korra forms a water blob. 

She splits it in two and rapidly launches each smaller water bullet in a different direction. 

Bolin raises his right arm in front of him, an earth disk following the motion and hovering in front of his face. 

As the water blob Korra launched at him strikes the disk, he is shoved slightly backward by the impact. 

Mako moves back and twists around, vaporizing the incoming blob with a fire arc. 

He immediately retaliates with two fire punches. 

Bolin's earth disk is pulverized by Mako's fire attack. 

Korra aims another rapid water blast at Mako, who jumps over it, while Bolin launches an earth disk at Korra, forcing her to shield herself with water from a nearby tank. 

Mako fires a blast at each of his teammates, which both of them block with their respective elements. 

A second fire blast hits Bolin square in the stomach. 

The alpha is flung backward. 

As he is falling, he raises and launches a last earth disk. 

Korra is directing a water blob away from herself but is knocked back with a grunt as the earth disk plants itself in her stomach. 

Mako gets hit in the stomach with Korra’s water blast and is sent flying.

They all share one look and burst into laughter.

“It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra,” Mako says.

“Feels good to be back, although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence. Not that I care what three braids thinks,” Korra remarks.

Bolin snickers. “Dare you to call him three braids to his face.”

Korra grins. “Bet.”

Mako interrupts the two. “Okay, come on, team huddle time!”

The team huddles up, smiling at each other.

“It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?” Mako says enthusiastically.

“We're ready!” Bolin and Korra say at the same time.

“Not quite,” a voice says from the doorway.

The team turns to see Asami standing in the doorway with uniforms in her hand. “You'll need these.”

Mako smiles. “Hey, Asami.”

Asami smiles right back. “Good morning, sweetheart!”

Mako flushes at the comment and Bolin elbows Korra’s side.

“You’ve got competition,” Bolin sing-songs.

Korra looks annoyed and elbows Bolin so hard he’s sent staggering to the side.

Mako looks at the uniforms in awe. “These new uniforms look great!”

“You look very nice,” Asami compliments.

“Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I are going out for lunch,” Mako says cheerfully.

“Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya,” Bolin says, waving them off.

“Could I talk to Asami?” Korra suddenly asks.

Mako shrugs and the female alpha walks over to her. She watches Mako leave before hissing at Asami. 

“What are you doing?” Korra asks. 

Asami smirks. “Why, I have no clue what you mean?”

Korra’s eyes narrow. “Oh, I think you do.”

“Grow some balls, Korra. I asked him first,” Asami hisses and with that, she turns and leaves.

Bolin whistles. “Damn. Alphas are competitive.”

So what if he was an alpha too? 

This was getting good. 

Korra grits her teeth. “I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin.”

Bolin chuckles.

This was like watching the best love triangle movie ever.

And it had just started.

***

Mako prepares dinner while Bolin is preparing a bath for Pabu. 

The animal protests his owner's act, but Bolin finally manages to dip Pabu into the tub of water, who subsequently rises from it, shaking off water from his body with a look of defeat.

Bolin groans. “Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look fucking fantastic in your new uniform, don't you?”

He turns to Mako as Pabu scurries off. “So, what do you think of Korra, in a ‘girlfriend’ sort of way?”

Mako shrugs. “She seems fine.”

Bolin looks irritated. “Mako, it’s so obvious you like her.”

Mako flushes. “I do not.”

Bolin snorts. “Right, and I’m a bloodbender.”

The omega sighs. “Look, Bolin, I know you mean well, but it’s not going to work out.”

Bolin looks at the omega incredulously. “You just said she was fine two seconds ago!”

Mako nods. “Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and the Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really ‘girlfriend material’. She's more like a pal.”

The alpha looks so shocked, it’s almost comical. “First, never say ‘pal’ again. Please. Also, bro, you're nuts! Korra and you are perfect for each other: she's strong, you’re strong; she's fun, you’re fun; she's beautiful, you’re gorgeous!”

Mako looks defeated. “Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?”

Bolin observes the omega carefully. “Are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with Asami?”

“Ok, fine, I like both! But I’m not good enough for either, ok? One’s the Avatar and one’s the future of an entire industry. I’m a street fighting omega that can bend and got lucky. They deserve better,” Mako says, slumping over.

Bolin frowns at his brother sadly.

He doesn’t even know the effect he had on those two alphas and how much he was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	22. Bolin is fed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHPATERS BECAUSE I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING

Korra, Jinora, and Ikki feed fruit to ring-tailed lemurs in the snow.

“So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately,” Jinora teases.

Ikki lights up. “Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance!”

Korra sighs. “Ugh. He's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl. But what can I do?”

Jinora snaps her fingers. “Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!”

“Tell me!” Korra insists.

Jinora grins. “She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!”

Korra is rendered speechless.

Ikki shakes her head. “No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!”

Korra winces. “The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now.”

Suddenly, someone laughs from behind them.

Korra turns around and sees Pema on the path. “Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?”

Pema chuckles. “Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago, I was in the exact same situation, with Tenzin and Lin.”

Ikki gasps. “Daddy and Mommy were in love with someone else before you?”

Pema smiles. “That's right.”

Korra’s eyebrows furrow. “So what did you do?”

“Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mates, yes plural, spend their lives with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin and Lin.”

“What happened?” Korra asks.

Pema looks to the sky nostalgically. “Me and Lin fell for each other as well. Being two prideful alphas, we took time to finally accept each other but eventually we both courted Tenzin together. And the rest is history.”

“Tenzin dated someone else with Lin? Who” Korra hisses.

Pema laughs. “Now that’s a secret.”

Korra, Ikki, and Jinora look at the female alpha in awe. “Wow!”

***

“Folks, after a year of waiting the Pro-bending Championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen,” Shiro admits.

The ring announcer opens the game. “Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!”

The match between the Fire Ferrets and the Rabaroos starts.

“What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I am astonished by the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!” Shiro says in a rush of breath.

The ring announcer rings the bell. “Round two!”

Shiro Shinobi sighs. “The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and water-whacks Umi back into zone two! The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two.”

“Round three!” The ring announcer says.

“With the Rabaroos down two rounds they'll need a knockout to win, and with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening. These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. Bolin passes Adi back into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay at their feet at this point. Out goes Adi, and Ula, and Umi!” Shiro cheers.

The ring announcer looks bored. “All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!”

“That's what I'm talking about!” Bolin cheers.

He turns to the crowd. “Thank you, thank you very much! Thank you all!”

The three of them laugh the entire way back to the changing room.

“Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring,” Mako says.

Korra nods. “Yeah, we’ve been doing good.”

Mako looks at her weirdly. “Are you ok?”

Korra fakes a smile. “Peachy.”

The omega raises an eyebrow. “Yeah and I’m a hippo-squirrel. What’s up?”

The alpha just looks at him contemplatively. “I don’t see the resemblance to the hippo-squirrel. They tend to be better with fire.”

Mako sputters in shock.

Before he can respond, Asami walks into the room with Pabu on her shoulder. “Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there.”

“Thanks,” Mako says, still glaring at Korra.

Bolin frowns.

What the actual turtleduck was happening right now?

“So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, talk out some things,” Bolin says.

In the alpha’s defense, he was very nosy.

And he was on team Korra and right now, Asami was winning.

And he couldn’t stand that.

Korra shakes her head. “Nah. Today’s been….eye-opening.”

“Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world! Asami doesn’t stand a chance against you for Mako,” Bolin hisses.

“First off, incrediblest? Buffest? Talentedest? Second off, is the fact that I hate Asami that obvious?” Korra whispers.

Bolin facepalms. “Spirits, you need help.”

Korra winces. “You know what? I could use some fun and a fucking break. Let’s go.”

Bolin nods. “We can talk about how we’re going to win Mako over for you.”

Korra glares at Asami on the way out as the other alpha smirks.

She leaning on the wall next to Mako as the omega excitedly tells her about something.

Korra was so mad, she couldn’t even process what.

***

Bolin and Korra eat in Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, Naga resting in front of the door.

Bolin takes a bite. “So, how do you like it?”

Korra sighs happily. “Hmm, it's fucking delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub.”

Bolin finally puts his chopsticks down. “Ok, now about Mako-”

“Hold up. Who’s that creepy shit over there who keeps glaring at us?” Korra interrupts.

Bolin turns around to see an alpha with several omegas hanging off his arms and more alphas around him.

Bolin rolls his eyes. “Tahno from the Wolfbats, pro-bending champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact or he’ll pull some stupid shit.”

Korra disobeys Bolin and looks straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	23. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST UPDATE BECAUSE ITS HARD TO WRITE THIS MUCH BUT I FELT BAD
> 
> YOU GUYS DESERVE MORE CHLATERS AND I OWE YOU ANOTHER BUT DAMN IM TIRED
> 
> I CANT DO ANOTHER SORRY GUYS.

Tahno walks up toward Korra and Bolin, along with his company.

Bolin groans.“Fuck, now this guy’s gonna mess up my appetite with his ugly-ass face.”

“Ah, the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons,” Tahno smirks, clearly gesturing to one of the omegas on his arm.

To everyone’s surprise, Korra bursts into laughter.

“Man, this guy thinks I’d have sex with him? With your tiny penis and shallow attitude, I’d rather fuck a razor blade,” Korra snickers.

Bolin positively cackles at the remark as Tahno seethes.

“Please. Like anyone would want to fuck you,” Tahno sneers.

Korra grins. “Really? Tell me one person you haven’t fucked and I bet I can.”

Tahno’s sneer turns into a smug smirk. “Mako.”

Korra stiffens.

“What are you talking about?” Korra snaps.

“I tried talking to him while he was in uniform once. Didn’t want me to touch him, though I don't understand why. It’s the only way an omega like him’s going to earn any money,” Tahno says, picking at his nails in a bored manner.

“Don’t, Korra. He’s just trying to make you mad. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament,” Bolin hisses.

Korra whistles and Naga busts through the window, roaring loudly at Tahno. 

He falls over, but his friends behind him catch him and they walk away. 

Korra and Bolin laugh.

“Man, I wish I had a Naga to assault motherfuckers like that for me,” Bolin wheezes.

***

Korra and Bolin sit on the railing at the Harmony Tower.

“Ok, so what’s the game plan?” Korra asks.

Bolin grins, “I’m glad you asked. We’re going old school and courting Mako. Chocolates, flowers, and other useless, stereotypical shit that makes omegas feel giddy.”

Korra nods thoughtfully. “Smart.”

Bolin shrugs. “Eh. It’s what I do.”

But when Korra sees Asami laugh with Mako on the Pro-Bending stadium’s balcony, she isn’t sure she stands a chance.

***

“What are you doing?” a voice asks when Korra enters the locker room.

Mako is standing there, lips pursed and eyes ablaze.

“Pro bending, we have a quarter-final match,” Korra says.

Mako gives her a look. “No, I mean with Bolin. I know he’s really excited about something. What’s happening?”

Korra slams the locker door shut. “What do you care, anyway?”

“Korra! I have literally tried my damndest not to yell. Of course I care, dipshit! What the hell is wrong with you?” Mako finally yells.

Korra sighs and drops her head against the locker door. “I’m sorry. I’ll be better, ok?”

Mako looks at her contemplatively. “Is that a promise?”

The alpha smiles wearily. “Promise.”

Mako finally smiles. “Good. Let’s go.”

As Mako turns around, Korra sneers at the Satomobile logo.

“Where's your girlfriend?” Korra asks.

“Asami isn’t my girlfriend,” Mako says immediately.

The alpha rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

The omega glares at Korra.

She just shrugs and walks away.

“Korra!” she hears him yell but ignores him.

***

“The Fire Ferrets advance into the quarter-finals, which get underway tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages,” Shiro starts.

The bell rings.

Korra dodges and attempts to reciprocate an attack but instead gets hit again.

She falls into Mako who trips and collapses on top of Bolin.

“Round one goes to the Boar-Q-pines,” Shiro says, sounding surprised.

“You were supposed to defend while I was taking the offensive,” Mako accuses.

“I had an opening so I took it!” Korra snaps.

“Bullshit!” Mako snaps.

“What is up with you two? Get your head in the game before we’re out of the game. All right?” Bolin says, bewildered.

“The Ferrets looking to recover from the brutal defeat in round one. Unfortunately, Korra once more knocks into Mako. The Avatar is off her game and it’s killing Mako’s, too. But here in round two, Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos,” Shiro comments.

After a nerve-wracking round three, the teams are tied.

The ring announcer claims, “Round three is a tie!”

He comes to the middle of the arena and flips a coin.

“The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss,” the referee declares.

“Which element do you choose?” the referee asks.

Before Mako can answer, Bolin cuts in. “I know you usually take this, but you’re off today. Let me. We choose Earth.”

“Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin and Chang is in the drink!” Shiro cheers.

The ring announcer calls, “The Future Industries Fire Ferrets won!” 

Korra and Mako are relieved Bolin won the tie-breaker, but look away from each other angrily.

***

Mako walks up to Korra on the balcony. “Hey, I-”

Korra pushes off the balcony. “I’m not apologizing so don’t hold your breath.”

The omega bristles. “Would you shut up for one fucking second? What is eating away at you?”

“You! Asami! I like you, she likes you, but who the hell do you like?” Korra erupts.

Mako is rendered speechless.

Finally, he speaks again. “I- I don’t know. I like both? I’m sorry, I don’t-”

Suddenly, Korra slams her lips over Mako’s.

The omega makes a muffled noise of surprise but reciprocates.

Korra pins the omega to the pillar near her and she pulls away.

Her lips trail down the omega’s throat as Mako’s legs wrap around his waist.

Suddenly, a gasp pulls them apart.

There, in the doorway, is a startled Bolin.

“You- you kissed,” Bolin says, seeming to be in shock.

“YOU KISSED, KORRA YOU FINALLY GREW SOME BALLS!” Bolin cheers.

Korra laughs as a fiercely blushing Mako desperately tries to fix himself.

“I still like Asami though,” Mako blurts out.

Korra turns to Mako, her good mood souring instantly. “Seriously?”

“Hey, he can’t help how he feels,” Bolin defends.

“You were with me,” Korra retorts.

“That’s what you guys were talking about?” Mako asks, enraged. “My future? Without my opinion?”

“No! Yes? Mako, wait,” Bolin says as Mako storms off.

“This is your fault,” Bolin snaps at Korra.

Korra looks appalled. “My fault? You asked me to go with you to talk about it!”

Bolin throws up his hands in agitation before running after Mako.

“Fuck,” Korra hisses.

She messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	24. Out of sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one update tonight, y’all.
> 
> Ok, hated that.
> 
> Never saying y’all again.

Korra enters the locker room. 

Bolin is sitting on the bench, angrily tying his shoelaces while Mako leans against the wall, irritation written all over his face.

They all leave the room silently, standing in line against the Buzzard Wasps.

“You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks!” Shiro says, right as the bell rings. “The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight.”

Bolin gets struck in the stomach with an earth disk.

Shiro winces. “Ooh, that has got to sting!”

Korra looks over in slight concern and is knocked into zone three.

“The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now….and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye,” Shiro says, slightly startled at their inaty to work together.

The bell dings and the second round begins. 

Mako gets knocked back a zone, and firebends a blast that hits Bolin in the back and knocks him to the ground.

“Hey! Watch it!” Bolin barks.

As his back is turned, he is struck by a blast of water and knocked off the edge.

Shiro Shinobi leans over the edge of his seat. “The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool! Korra gets fancy with her waterbending and gets too carried away. Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar!”

The ref blows a whistle. “Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!”

“I'll unnecessarily rough you up!” Korra yells as she waterbends at the referee as she heads back, and he grimly pulls out a yellow fan.

Shiro Shinobi groans. “And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout.”

Mako sighs. “Well, I guess there's always next year.”

“Come on! We still have a chance, even if it is a slim one!” Korra pleads.

Bolin rolls his eyes. “The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals.”

“Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves,” Korra tries.

Mako glares at her. “You’re the one that started this mess. Let's just get this over with.”

Korra feels like she’s been slapped but she knew he was right.

Bolin nods. “The sooner, the better.”

The three grimly head back to the starting line and the bell rings, signaling the start of round three.

“Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother! And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit,” Shiro winces.

“Fuck,” Bolin swears.

Mako’s eyes widen. “Bolin!”

When the omega reaches to see if he’s ok, he’s hit with a blast of fire and knocked off the edge.

“Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up?” Shiro asks.

Bolin gets knocked off the edge with an earth and water combo.

“Apparently, not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds,” Shiro comments.

Korra dodges the attacks in an attempt to stay in the ring.

Bolin tries to pull himself up with one arm.

He looks up to see Mako smiling and reaching out a hand.

The omega pulls the alpha out of the pool.

“Are you okay? How's your shoulder?” Mako asks softly.

“Ahh, it's pretty shitty. But I think I'll be alright. Are we gonna be alright?” Bolin asks carefully.

Mako smiles. “Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess. I'm sorry.”

Bolin grins. “Me too! Sorry for trying to decide your future without you.”

Mako laughs. “Don’t sweat it. But if you do it again, I will slaughter you, slowly.”

“What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her! The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!” Shiro declares.

Korra angles herself so that the Buzzard Wasps are lined up in front of her, and knocks them out with a single blast of water.

Shiro jumps up. “It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!”

“Yes! She did it!” Bolin cheers.

“Yeah, Korra!” Mako celebrates.

“It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!” Shiro yells.

Mako hugs Bolin tightly in celebration.

“Shoulder! Shoulder!” Bolin says through gritted teeth and Mako apologizes and stops hugging him.

“That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen,” Bolin says as Korra walks up.

“Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time,” Mako says.

Korra grins, “You're welcome. So….I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends.”

Mako hugs her. “Definitely.”

Suddenly, the Wolfbats enter the locker room. 

Tahno enters last and inhales deeply with an expression of disgust.

“Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers,” Tahno sneers.

Korra shrugs. “I mean, you did just walk in. I hope we see you in the finals. It’s nice to know I can literally kick your ass.”

Tahno rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I'm shitting my pants over here.”

“And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats!” the announcer says.

As Tahno leaves, he blows a kiss to Mako.

Mako wrinkles his nose and looks away but Korra sees the slight underlying look of panic.

“What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that,” a voice says.

Korra fakes a smile at Asami. “Thanks! But, if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you.”

Bolin rolls his eyes. “Uh, if everyone's done with the little ‘thank you’ party, need some medical attention over here.”

Korra places both hands on his shoulder. “Let me.”

“Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?” Bolin asks, making a face at her.

Korra narrows her eyes and pokes his hurt shoulder.

The alpha hisses and glares at the Avatar.

Korra bends some water out of a bucket and puts it over Bolin's shoulder and begins to heal. “Relax, I'm a healer! I learned from Katara, the best there is.”

Bolin groans. “Oh, thank Agni. This would have taken weeks to heal.”

“Why didn’t you do it when we fell off Naga at the equalist attack?” Mako asks.

“My chi was blocked,” Korra reminds.

“Not the day after!” the omega accuses.

Korra winces as Asami raises an eyebrow.

“Equalist attack?” Asami questions Mako.

Korra snickers and looks away as Mako is grilled with questions.

She sees her reflection in the water she’s using to heal Bolin.

Korra sighs. “Bolin, I'm sorry I threw you under the bus. That was a pretty shitty move.”

Bolin shrugs. “Ahh, it’s good. But we had fun together, didn't we?”

“I had a great time, honestly! You are one of a kind, Bolin,” Korra praises.

Bolin nods. “Please, go on. I enjoy praise.”

“Your winners, the Wolfbats!” The announcer declares.

Korra drops her water. “What? How is it over already?”

“With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one!” Shiro declares.

The Ferrets look over the edge and see the other team carried out on stretchers, bodies contorted and torn.

Tahno turns around and smirks.

And much to everyone in the locker room’s disgust, he gives Mako a very blatant lookover.

Man, what Korra would give to kick his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	25. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK
> 
> TENZIN DESERVES TO HAVE MORE BACK BONE
> 
> HE WAS PORTRAYED OS WEAKLY
> 
> I HATE IT
> 
> HES A STRONG INDEPENDANT AIR BENDING MASTER OMEGA
> 
> AND PEMA ALSO HAS BACK BONE
> 
> AND LIN CAN BE SOFT
> 
> DEAL WITH IT
> 
> AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> thank you for listening to my Ted Talk

Two earth disks fly slam into the net and fall to the ground. 

Bolin quickly levitates and throws two more disks straight at the net. 

Korra and Mako trade light blows with their respective elements.

Bolin’s eyes narrow and he fires two discs with unbelievable accuracy right through a picture of Tahno.

Mako fires two quick punches and Korra tears the image to pieces with a hard slam of a water bubble.

“You're listening to ‘The Music Hour’! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years,” the radio host says.

Korra picks up a towel. “Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats.”

Mako smiles. “It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right.”

Bolin clears his throat. “Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!”

The radio begins to broadcast static and changes to Amon's speech as he interrupts the program. 

Korra looks at the radio in alarm.

“Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences,” Amon says.

Static returns and the radio is silent.

Bolin seethes. “That guy's got some nerve.”

Mako regards the radio with slight concern. “You think the council will give in?”

Korra scowls. “I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall.”

As they ride Naga to City Hall, Korra remembers something.

“What’s with you and Tahno?” the alpha asks as the three get off of Naga.

Bolin looks away, frowning at the ground but not answering because the truth wasn’t his to reveal.

“Look, we’re here,” Mako says rushed, walking faster to City Hall.

Korra’s eyebrows furrow but when she looks to Bolin for answers, the other alpha just whistles and walks away.

The three walk into City Hall, startling the adults inside.

“Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting,” Tenzin says gently.

“As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals,” Korra declares.

Tenzin sighs. “I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down.”

Korra looks shocked. “What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?”

Tarrlok stands. “Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once.”

Tenzin nods. “The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena.”

“No!” Mako blurts out.

“You can't!” Bolin protests.

Korra glares at Tarrlok. “I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon.”

Tarrlok’s eyes narrow. “While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game.”

“Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace! To watch benders-” Mako starts.

Bolin interrupts. “Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!”

“I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation,” Tarrlok drawls.

“The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!” Korra yells.

Bolin points to Korra. “Yes, exactly what she said! Yes!”

Tarrlok shakes his head. “I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned.”

Tarrlok picks up the gavel. 

A metal cable knocks off the gavel head and Tarrlok gasps. 

Everyone turns to look toward the entrance of the courtroom as Lin enters the room and coils her cable back, looking at the council.

“What the hell do you mean, ‘shutting down the arena’?” Lin asks.

Tenzin opens his mouth but immediately shuts it when Lin gives him a look.

“I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists,” Lin snaps.

Tenzin flinches very slightly at the insult but remains passive otherwise.

“We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin,” Tenzin says.

Tarrlok holds up a hand. “Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind.”

“If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks,” Lin says, eyes never once looking at Tenzin.

Tarrlok smirks. “Are you saying that you will personally take responsity for the safety of the spectators in the arena?”

Lin straightens up. “I guarantee it.”

“It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?” Tarrlok asks.

All the council members raise their hands. 

Tarrlok smiles. “The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals.”

The Fire Ferrets jump in their cheering.

Bolin punches his fist into the air. “All right!”

“Yeah!” Mako cheers.

Korra grins. “Thank you!”

“And good luck to you, Chief Beifong,” Tarrlok adds in.

Tenzin simply stands and makes his way to the door.

“Tenzin-” Lin and Korra start, only to have the door slammed in their face.

“Damn. Didn’t think he had it in him,” Bolin says.

When both Lin and Korra turn to glare at him, he turns red. 

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Tarrlok's playing you two,” a voice says as Korra and Lin leave.

They look to see Tenzin standing there, face complete stone.

“I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it,” Lin replies.

“In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match,” Tenzin says.

Lin’s eyes widened. “No. You aren’t going to be there and that’s fin-”

“Final? Oh, you mean like the decision we had made before the two of you came?” Tenzin asks.

Korra winces and Lin purses her lips.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea-” Lin starts, only to be cut off again.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I don’t really care what you think,” Tenzin says coldly, turning around and walking away.

Korra groans. “We fucked that up. Bad.”

Lin makes a noise of agreement.

“Pema is going to kill you,” Korra says.

Lin runs a hand through her hair. “No, she’s going to agree with me, and then Tenzin is going to be mad at both of us. I spoke to Pema about this before I came. She’s the one that told me to come here.”

Korra looks appalled. “Tenzin is going to kill the both of you for deciding that without him!”

The other alpha simply walks forward. “Better face the music, huh, kid?”

“Well, I’ll be fine,” Korra shrugs.

Lin bursts into laughter. “That’s funny. I don’t have all day, so let’s haul ass before Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo figure out what happened.”

Korra folds her arms, smugly. “He wouldn’t yell at me.”

Lin turns around. “Watch him whoop your ass if you’re late.”

Korra’s eyes narrow. “He wouldn’t.”

Lin turns around. “Really now? What would Mako do if-”

“Point taken,” Korra says quickly.

Lin chuckles.

“Let’s go.”

***

“You’re joking,” Tenzin says bluntly.

Pema winces. “I’m sorry, but we can’t just surrender. We should at least try and stand up to Amon.”

“Risking the lives of hundreds of civilians isn’t surrendering, it’s making sure that we aren’t sending people to their death,” Tenzin hisses.

“Well, the decision is made and it’s final,” Lin says forcefully.

Tenzin’s eyes narrow. “Fine. I’ll be there to help, but if anyone dies, it’s on the two of you.”

Pema looks shocked at his wording while Lin punches a wall.

Korra looks at the two sympathetically. “He’ll get over it by tomorrow.”

“No, he won’t,” Lin says.

Pema sighs.

“No. He certainly won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	26. Paid Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting ✨ S P I C Y ✨

Amon is watching his people loading cargo into trucks.

The lieutenant approaches Amon. “I just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open.”

“Perfect. Everything is going according to plan,” Amon says coolly.

***

Nighttime approaches where the pro-bending arena is surrounded by the ships of the metalbenders.

Officers are scouring the inside, looking for some undefined objects.

“All clear, Chief,” an officer says.

Lin nods briskly,

“How is the security sweep going?” a voice asks.

“Fine,” Lin answers.

Tenzin stands next to her. “They've checked underneath the stands?”

“Yes.”

Tenzin continues questioning her. “And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?”

Lin turns her head to Tenzin. “I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job.”

Tenzin scoffs. “Oh, like you let me do mine at the council meeting.”

“I’m not apologizing for doing what’s right,” Lin says stiffly.

“Fine,” the omega spits out.

Lin looks him in the eye. “Watch yourself.”

Tenzin rolls his eyes. “I’m not your omega right now, Lin, I’m your equal.”

The omega shrieks in surprise when suddenly he’s pinned to the wall, Lin looking down on him, standing between his legs.

“That can change very fast,” Lin warns.

Her height over Tenzin is suddenly very clear as sharp green eyes pierce stormy grey.

Before Tenzin can say something back, the announcement starts.

“The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?” Shiro asks.

Bolin looks deadly serious. “Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you.”

Korra rolls her eyes.

Bolin hypes up Pabu more than he does the team.

The Fire Ferrets are preparing themselves for the championship as the ring announcer comes up to the stage, light beaming down on him as the spectators cheer.

The ring announcer starts it off. “Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!”

The Fire Ferrets cosplayers cheer as the Fire Ferrets come to the arena. 

Hiroshi and Asami are sitting in the V.I.P. section as Asami blows a kiss to Mako.

The omega flushes and happily waves back.

Korra pretends to retch as Bolin whispers, “You're on, Pabu.”

Pabu jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing some backflips while Bolin uses an earth disk, removing the center for Pabu to backflip through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

“Yes! Nailed it!” Bolin turns to Korra and Mako. “He's so talented!”

The ring announcer continues. “And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!”

Bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena. 

The Wolfbats' fangirls cry and howl in support as the Fire Ferret cosplayers boo.

Bolin scoffs. “Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl.”

Tahno takes off his bat mask and unties his cape.

Korra cracks her knuckles. “I'm gonna knock Tahno's shitty hair off his fucking head.”

“The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!” Shiro says as the bell rings. 

The Wolfbats instantly move toward their opponents and Tahno attempts an uppercut on Korra with his waterbending fist. 

The female alpha moves back to barely dodge it and backflips, only to be hit by a waterbending blast from him.

“Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing,” Shiro says, looking disappointed in Tahno.

Mako firebends and misses while Ming takes two earth disks and kicks them to Mako, followed by two more, which is enough to force him back to zone two.

“Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor,” Shiro notes.

Shaozu flips forward while Bolin kicks some earth disks toward him. 

One of his disks bounces off the side ropes and hits Shaozu, knocking him against the fence. 

Shiro chuckles. “Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you, sir!'”

“Nice shot!” Mako calls to Bolin.

Tahno looks at the Fire Ferrets in slight irritation for that. 

Shaozu runs out of the way of Mako's fireball just in time.

“The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched,” Shiro says.

Tahno waterbends a prolonged stream of water at Bolin, forcing the earthbender into zone three.

“Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul,” Shiro claims.

The center of the ring lights up and the Wolfbats are allowed to advance. 

“Or apparently not,” Shiro says, sounding surprised.

“ What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!” Mako calls.

The ref just shakes his head.

“And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit,” Shiro says dully.

The match continues as Korra begins to waterbend, only to be hit by Tahno's own attack. 

Bolin launches a disk at Tahno, who dodges, as Korra rolls to the side. 

Mako dodges a disk from Ming and begins firebending back at him.

“A questionable call by the officials,” Shiro mutters.

Ming lifts a disk under Mako's foot, tripping him forward, before launching another disk at Mako, sending him back into zone three. 

“Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!” Shiro says, practically jumping in outrage.

Tenzin scoffs from his spot. “Those refs wouldn’t know fair play if a disc hit them upside down in the head.”

Lin looks surprised. “Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending?”

“I learned for Korra to make sure she’d be safe. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone,” Tenzin says.

Suddenly, Lin feels guilt curl in the pit of her stomach.

Tenzin genuinely cared for Korra more than she accounted for.

The alpha hopes to the spirits no equalists attack because that would be problematic.

Ming launches another disk as Tahno runs forward in preparation to attack.

“The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood,” Shiro comments.

Tahno freezes the water when Bolin jumps back, causing him to slip, get hit by a fire blast, and fall out of the arena. 

The crowd boos. 

Shiro just sighs. “Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again, there's no call.”

Tahno and Shaozu both attack Korra as Mako rolls out of the way of an oncoming disk and attempts a fire blast back.

“I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one,” Shiro says in irritation.

Tahno and Ming both attack Korra, who gets pushed back into zone three, and the Wolfbats advance. 

Mako sends out a firebending blast but misses.

“Oh….a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well,” Shiro winces.

Mako moves in front of Korra and attempts to firebend to protect the Avatar from the triple elemental attack, but both get pushed out of the arena. 

The bell rings as the Wolfbats gather together.

“It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- hold on a second, folks!” Shiro says, sounding amazed.

Korra is still clinging to the edge of the stadium, holding Mako by the collar.

“Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely,” Shiro cheers.

Korra holds Mako, swinging to throw Mako up onto the arena as she falls and the omega firebends at Tahno, sending him flying and knocking him down as Ming and Shaozu look at him in surprise. 

Tahno stands, infuriated, as the bell rings. 

Mako grins at him while in a fighting pose.

“What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two!” Shiro whoops.

Tahno snarls in irritation as Mako smirks.

“Cheating to win? That’s low, but to be honest, I expected it from you,” Mako says, turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	27. Winners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry forgot to post

The Fire Ferrets huddle together before round two.

“What's wrong with these refs?” Korra hisses.

Mako sighs. “They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose.”

Korra turns to look over her shoulder at the Wolfbats. “If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we.”

“No, we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square,” the omega says, sounding slightly alarmed.

Korra groans. “That's no fun, but fine.”

“Round two!” Is yelled by the ring announcer as the bell rings.

Mako firebends, only for it to be blocked by Shaozu. 

Korra waterbends at Ming, who blocks it with firebending. 

Bolin sends a disk at Tahno, who blocks it with waterbending. 

Tahno waterbends twice at Korra, who dodges and blocks them.

Shiro looks fairly entertained. “The opening attacks are brutal as both sides give it their all.”

Korra starts to waterbend, but her right foot gets iced. 

Tahno kicks her back with waterbending.

Shiro slumps. “But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand.”

Bolin sends an earth disc at Shaozu, sending him back. 

Ming attempts to block a firebending blast with a disk but is sent backward. 

Mako dodges three firebending blasts that were aimed at his head.

“Wowzers! Those look like illegal headshots to me!” Shiro calls, sounding annoyed. 

The bell rings. 

“Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!” the ref announces.

The coin is flipped and the red side is on top.

The ref turns. “The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?”

Korra smirks. “I'm taking this one. Let’s go, shithead.”

Tahno steps forward. “Thought you'd never ask.”

The other team members move away from the center as the center elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle, preparing to fight. 

The alphas move around for the first strike.

“Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot,” Tahno mocks.

Korra narrows her eyes and waterbends at Tahno. 

Tahno dodges it but gets hit under the chin by a stream of water. 

Mako realizes what happens a moment later.

Korra had sent the first stream of water as a distraction and used her leg to waterbend the final blow. 

Tahno had attempted to retaliate after Korra's first shot, but Korra's surprise hit to his chin causes his waterbending jet to quickly lose form. 

Tahno collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

“Bitch, you thought,” Korra cackled.

Bolin snickers as Mako sends a smug smile at the doused Wolfbat.

Tahno's girls are shocked by the tiebreaker along with the Fire Ferret cosplayers. 

Tahno's helmet lands right into one of the Fire Ferret cosplayer's hands. 

“Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!” The ref declares.

“I’ve wanted that smug smile wiped off his face for so long,” Mako mutters.

Bolin laughs. “Man, he was so mad he lost!”

“We might actually win this thing!” Mako whispers excitedly.

Tahno shakes off his team members when they try to help him in rage and fixes his hair.

Tahno grits his teeth. “Let's send them to a watery grave!”

“I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails,” Lin notes.

Tenzin just shrugs.

Lin purses her lips.

She hated being ignored by her omega.

“One round apiece: who wants it more?” Shiro genuinely questions.

Ming blocks a water blast from Korra with a disk before launching another. 

Shaozu and Tahno both launch their own attacks. 

Bolin dodges a water blast and launches a disk forward. 

He is hit by a water blast and sends another disk forward.

“The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions,” Shiro says.

Ming launches a disk as Shaozu jumps over him and sends out a fire blast.

“The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now,” Shiro notes.

Tahno runs and jumps off a pole to dodge an oncoming disk and launches his own water blast.

“Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?” Shiro says.

Ming flips forward and launches a disk at Korra.

After being hit by the disk she is narrowly missed by another. 

She launches her water blast at Tahno, who blocks it.

Mako sends out multiple quick fire blasts.

Ming launching a disk forward before bending up another to bring behind his back.

Ming breaks the disc into Tahno's water and Tahno waterbends the broken disc into three blasts, quickly knocking Bolin and Mako off the arena. 

Korra barely has a second to process before she’s slammed out of the arena as well.

“Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!” Shiro protests.

“Knockout!” the ref declares.

The crowd is dead silent.

No one is sure what to say.

Tenzin rolls his eyes. “What a fucking cheat round.”

Lin was rather surprised.

Tenzin hated swearing with a passion, but he hated lying and cheating more.

She wasn’t sure whether he was swearing out of anger at her, the refs, or the Wolfbats.

“Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions. Whether they deserve it or not, it’s still up for debate,” Shiro comments.

Tahno removes his helmet. “I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna fuck with the champs?”

A male spectator puts on an Equalist mask. 

A female spectator puts on a mask. 

Another man puts a mask on. 

A hand reaches in to grab an electrical glove from within a bag of popcorn. 

Other people start doing the same. 

Tenzin turns slightly to look at Lin when he sees the Equalist.

“Lin-” Tenzin barely manages to say when the alpha’s eyes widen in pain as she’s electrocuted.

Tenzin airbends at the Equalist but is also electrocuted by a female Equalist behind him. 

The omega collapses next to Lin, unable to move due to the high voltage of electricity.

Several equalists take out the metal bending guards all around the arena.

Korra surfaces from the water along with her teammates and immediately notices the electricity in the stands.

The alpha squints at the barely noticeable charges of blue. “What the fuck?”

Suddenly, the Lieutenant drops onto the platform underneath the arena next to the water. 

Before Korra can react, Mako tries to firebend but the Lieutenant jabs his electrified kali sticks into the pool causing his fire to halt midair before it could hit him. 

The Fire Ferrets are electrocuted and they all scream in pain before becoming unconscious. 

Spectators are screaming in fear. 

“Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands. One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants,” Shiro keeps saying until he’s out cold.

The last thing Korra sees is Mako being dragged away by two equalists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	28. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even I don’t like my cliffhangers.

Tahno and the Wolfbats look around in confusion and fear. 

Amon and a group of Equalists rise from the ring's center platform. 

“What's going on here, ref?” Tahno asks, slightly fearful.

The ref lifts his arms in confusion. “I don't know!”

Tahno and the Wolfbats move away as Amon and the Equalists approach them.

“All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!” Tahno snarls.

The alpha launches a water blast and Amon evades it and darts forward. 

The Wolfbats all begin to bend at the Equalists. 

Amon dodges Tahno's attack and turns his attention to Shaozu. 

Shaozu attempts to hit him with firebending, but Amon dodges and moves behind him, grabs his arm and swings him around once, and moves forward with him as he screams. 

Tahno attempts to save him with waterbending, but his hands become restrained with a bola. 

Ming's hands also become tied up with a bola and he steps backward before his legs are bound with a second bola. 

Two equalists hold Tahno in front of Amon with Ming and Shaozu on the ground.

“Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I'll give you everything, just please don't take my bending!” Tahno pleads.

Amon places his thumb on Tahno's forehead and takes his bending away. 

He does it quickly and efficiently to either three as well, dropping their bodies into the pool.

Massive banners with the Equalist symbol unroll and cover the stadium.

Korra’s memory blurs and other visions come forward.

Aang and Toph stand in front of a row of metalbenders while Toph points toward Korra and says something. 

Her vision fades to Yakone at a trial meeting with Aang seen standing behind him. 

Another fade to Yakone standing up. 

The final fade to Aang in the Avatar State, with Yakone cowering in front. 

As Korra gains more consciousness, Aang’s tattoos stop glowing. 

“I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three idiots who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity,” Amon sneers.

The Wolfbats pathetically pull themselves out of the water, heaving for breath.

“Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city,” Amon declares.

“Where’s Mako?” Korra asks.

“I don’t- Pabu!” Booing cheers as the Fire Ferret swims towards him.

“Pabu! Listen up, buddy,” Bolin says seriously, then starts chittering his teeth like Pabu would.

“Bolin! A bending omega is missing! Stop fooling around and help me find a way out,” Korra hisses.

“I'm not! I'm trying to save us!” Bolin insists as Pabu starts chewing through the ropes. “See? Pabu's not just a one-trick poodle pony.”

Amon continues his speech. “For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hands. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!”

Suddenly, an area of the glass dome smashes, and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole. 

An airship had landed on the roof, picking up the equalists. 

Before Amon goes on the platform, he turns to see the lieutenant standing with Mako slung over his shoulder.

“One of the few bending male omegas in the world. Thought you’d want him,” the lieutenant says.

Amon looks at Mako. “Good choice. I’ll take him.”

Amon and the Equalists climb onto these platforms and are lifted out of the arena. 

Lin suddenly blinks awake.

She manages to stand on shaky legs and looks around.

“Tenzin!” Lin yells, running to the omega.

She gently props the omega onto the wall and grits her teeth.

“Fuck! Where’s Korra?” Lin hisses in alarm looking around.

The alpha turns and sees Amon leaving on his platform with Mako in his arms.

The alpha immediately recognizes Mako.

“Oh no you fucking don’t,” Lin snarls.

Before she can move, suddenly several explosives go off.

Lin’s eyes widen before she springs into action.

She shields Tenzin’s unconscious body with her own and bends some of the metal around her into a protective dome.

The entire explosion shakes the arena and the crowd begins to scream in fear. 

Pabu and Bolin both watch debris fall nearby.

“It's okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion. Keep chewing, you're almost through it!” Bolin cheers on with slight alarm.

Suddenly, the ropes snap as Pabu finally chews through it.

“Yes! Great job, buddy!” Bolin whoops, rubbing his wrists.

Korra runs off the platform, freezing the water in the pool. 

“I'm going after Amon!” Korra calls. “He has Mako!”

“Be careful,” Bolin calls.

He hoped to god Korra got to Mako because there was no happy ending for the omega if he got stuck with Amon.

Korra begins waterbending herself up in a massive water cyclone. 

The alpha concentrates to power herself up and her water propels her high up into the air.

Korra goes up halfway before realizing she won’t be able to reach.

“Mako!” Korra yells as she watches Amon turn, still holding Mako.

Amon regards the omega.

“You want him? Then take him,” Amon says dryly, dropping Mako.

“No!” Korra screams as Mako is dropped.

“Wake up!” Korra pleads but the omega remained unconscious, hurtling towards the exploding podium at an alarmingly fast pace.

Bolin looks up to see Mako falling.

He looks at his brother, horrified and helpless since he can’t do anything.

Falling.

Falling.

Into the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	29. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating on time?
> 
> What is this?

Before Lin can even react, a gust of wind catches Mako right before he falls.

The female alpha turns to see Tenzin concentrating to bend the wind under the other omega to save him.

“Go. Save Korra. I’ve got Mako,” Tenzin reassures.

Lin smiles gratefully before pulling out her wires.

As Korra prepares herself to hit the ground, a cable wraps around her waist.

The alpha looks up to see Lin as she circles Korra, being held up by another cable. 

“Get ready, kid,” Lin calls.

Korra grins and prepared herself, legs tense, and ready to spring off at any given time.

Lin shoots Korra up and out of the arena with her cable, grunting with effort.

Korra soars toward the ceiling and flies through the hole toward the Equalists. 

The second she’s up, she firebends the Lieutenant and an Equalist off the rising platform. 

The lieutenant falls and Korra firebends at the Equalist again to knock him off before grabbing the rope. 

“That’s for Mako!” Korra yells as the lieutenant falls.

Amon turns around at the sound and disturbance to look Korra straight in the eye.

Korra quickly overcomes her hesitation and punches out a fireball.

All of the Equalists fall except for Amon, who simply looks on and walks away. 

Korra grits her teeth.

She watches Lin as she metalbends up onto the rooftop and shoots her cables toward the airship. 

Korra sees an Equalist approach her only to be grabbed by the cable. 

Lin slams him down onto the glass. 

A little too late, Korra realizes she’s been watching Lin for too long.

Three equalists come down the rope she’s hanging onto and knock her off of it. 

Korra slams down on the glass with a gasp of pain. 

Lin tried to come to her aid but hisses in pain as the lieutenant's kali stick struck her.

The female alpha is sent staggering with electricity coursing through her veins as Korra helplessly watches.

Three equalists take advantage of Lin’s weakness and charge at her.

Korra firebends at one to aid Lin, knocking him down. 

The downed Equalist rolls over and attempts to stand up but is stood on by Korra. 

Korra firebends at both of the remaining equalists before preparing another attack. 

The lieutenant moves to deal a knockout blow to Lin until he gets hit by a fire blast from behind. 

The lieutenant falls to the ground before quickly recovering to a kneeling stance. 

Korra moves to firebend at him but he quickly dodges. 

He rolls out of the way and starts to run away as Korra chases after him. 

“Not getting away this time,” Korra snarls.

Pride wounded, the lieutenant stops to turn and fight her, attempting to strike with his kali sticks which Korra dodges. 

The female alpha leaps up and firebends from her feet, which he avoids. 

They continue to fight as the two Equalists move to aid the lieutenant. 

Lin gets up groggily, vision clearing fast due to having to wake up at 3 am to change her kid’s diapers only a few years prior.

She shoots her cables toward them and the cables wrap around the two equalists’ ankles and they are spun out of their way. 

Lin twirls around, breakdance-style, in order to generate enough velocity to push herself onto her feet. 

While spinning around, she bends the metal slabs under the two Equalists and catapults them away in opposite directions. 

As she pushes herself up, she retracts her metal cables. 

Lin turns to look at Amon's airship and the female alpha looks up and fires a cable toward it. 

She propels herself upward, hoping she can finally take down this ‘Amon.’

But she looks down to see the fight between Korra and the lieutenant.

Korra protects herself from the Lieutenant's attacks, by having her arms crossed in front of her; she jumps backward out of his range. 

The Lieutenant surges forward but Korra ducks under his wide swing. 

She retaliates by grabbing hold of his left wrist and kneeing him in the stomach with her left leg. 

The Lieutenant is swung around in a half-circle motion and is slammed roughly on the glass ground behind her. 

He lands on the glass with a grunt of pain and Korra instantly retracts her left leg and prepares for a flaming half-moon kick. 

As her kick reaches its zenith, the Lieutenant's left-hand kali stick bounces away after he released it due to his fall. 

He manages to turn around to block Korra's attack by knocking her foot away with his other kali stick. 

The Lieutenant jumps up, during which he switches his remaining kali stick to his left hand, and attempts to kick her head, but she ducks. 

Korra attempts to hit him with two firebending punches, but he dodges them both. 

The female alpha narrowly misses with a firebending kick, and the Lieutenant prepares to strike back with his kali stick. 

Korra narrowly dodges the weapon, before countering with an elbow to the face. 

The lieutenant is knocked backward, falls down, and rolls over, before standing back up, albeit with the usage of his kali stick as support. 

Korra runs toward him with a determined look on her face. 

She twists around her axis to build up momentum and launches two more firebending arcs at the Lieutenant. 

Because he couldn’t react in time, the lieutenant is flung off the roof and tumbles down it toward the water. 

Korra heavily lands on the glass, which cracks underneath her feet. 

“Shi-” Korda manages to say before the cracks finally fracture and the glass beneath her feet breaks.

“Lin!” Korra yells in a desperate attempt for help.

Lin looks up to see Amon.

“Her or me, Chief Beifong,” the masked alpha says cooly.

Lin grits her teeth but releases the cable.

She sends another cable into the roof to gain speed as she approaches a quickly falling Korra.

Lin fires the cable not in the roof into a fan for staty and pulls the other from the roof.

Korra immediately knows what’s happening and catches the cable with practiced ease.

Both alphas look at the quickly ripping flag in horror but land on the ground before it fully rips.

“Thank the spirits it held. You all right?” Lin asks.

Korra pants in exertion. “I'm fine, thanks to you.”

Lin sighs. “Don't mention it, kid. Looks like we lost this one.”

“I'm so glad you're okay!” a voice says as Korra is tackled in a hug.

Korra laughs. “Yeah, Bolin, I’m good. Where’s Mako?”

Bolin grimaces. “Tenzin realized he took most of the lighting from the water but he couldn’t redirect it since he was in water. He’s conscious now but still a bit out of it.”

Korra gapes.

“He took the electricity? All of it?” Korra asks.

Bolin shakes his head. “Most of it. Not all of it.”

“Lin!” Tenzin yells.

Lin barely manages to turn around as she’s tackled by an omega.

“Thank goodness you’re ok,” Tenzin whispers, hugging her tightly.

Lin smiles sadly and presses a kiss to the omega’s forehead. “I’m fine but I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand. I’m so fucking stupid, I should have listened to you.”

Tenzin shakes his head. “I’m just glad you’re alive. Besides, he played us all.”

“So, what happens now?” Korra asks.

Mako is there too, leaning heavily on the alpha.

Tenzin looks to the broken ceiling and the retreating airship sadly.

“Republic City is at war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please?


	30. Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was legit kinda funny to write awkward Korra

The glass dome is broken in places and construction scaffolding is in place around it. 

Some cars are parked near the entrance, which is blocked off by a police barricade. 

Korra walks into the apartment complex near it with Naga in tow.

When she opens the door, Mako is putting a red shirt into a box.

“I still can't believe they're shutting this place down,” the omega muses.

Bolin nods. “Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn't we?”

“We can make more. I asked Tenzin and he said you’re welcome to stay at Air Temple Island with us,” Korra mentions.

Mako smiles gratefully. “Oh, we'd love to, but-”

“Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion! From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us,” Bolin cheers.

The second Bolin says that, Asami enters the room holding Pabu.

“Oh hey, Korra, I was hoping you would stop by,” Asami greets.

Korra tries not to roll her eyes. “I was just leaving. So, I guess I'll see you guys around, sometime.”

Asami frowns. “Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you come visit the estate.”

Korra smiles painfully. “I don't know. I have some….Avatar shit to do.”

Bolin holds up Pabu and talks as him with a high-pitched voice and an accent. “Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool.”

Bolin laughs as Pabu does a swimming stroke with his paws without prompting. “It'll be fun!”

Korra chuckles. “All right, Pabu.”

“Great, we'll see you tomorrow,” Asami says warmly.

Korra waves and the rest wave back as she goes back down the stairs while Asami, Mako, and Bolin, who is still using Pabu as a puppet, wave goodbye. 

***

Metalbender cops break through the windows of a factory and rip open crates to find Equalist propaganda and electrical gloves.

“Looks like our intel was good,” Lin says.

Saikhan nods. “There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity.”

***

Reporters crowd around the scene and Lin tries to answer questions.

Saikhan walks out with a cuffed Lau Gan-Lan.

“This is an outrage! I'm innocent!” Lau Gan-Lan protests.

Saikhan sighs. “Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say.”

“Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?” A reporter asks.

“The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp,” Lin drawls.

“No! Not my Cabbage Corp!” Lau yells as he’s shoved in a police car.

***

Korra grumbles in irritation as she stands outside Lin’s office.

“Hey, Korra,” a tired voice says.

Korra whirls around only to see Tahno sitting on the bench.

The female alpha gawks at him. “Tahno?”

The former pro-bending champ’s hair is a mess and has bags under his eyes, still saddened over losing his bending to Amon. 

Korra sits down on the bench beside Tahno.

The avatar sighs. “Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends or shit, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending.”

The other alpha laughs bitterly. “I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent. You gotta get him for me.”

Korra nods her head as Lin, Tenzin, and Hiroshi Sato walk up to the bench.

“Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know,” Lin says.

Hiroshi scowls. “I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done.”

Tenzin smiles gently at Tahno. “We're ready for you now.”

Tahno stands up and turns back to wave at Korra. “See you around ‘Uh’vatar.”

Korra smiles sadly and waves back.

***

Pabu jumps off a large statue into a pool squealing. 

Bolin stands at the top of the statue, Asami sits on the side of the pool, and Mako stands in the pool right next to her.

“Earthbending bomb!” Bolin yells.

He dives into the pool doing a belly flop, splashing Mako and Asami in the process. 

The butler escorts Korra to the pool as Bolin resurfaces.

The butler bows. “Avatar Korra has arrived.”

Mako waves. “Hey, Korra!”

Asami smiles. “Glad you made it!”

Bolin surfaces from the water with his hands out. “Welcome to paradise!”

He puts his hands behind his head and floats on his back as Pabu climbs onto his belly.

Korra sits down on a bench by the pool. “Looks like you guys settled right in.”

Mako swims up to Korra and pops up next to her.

Korra tries very hard not to notice his sparkling gold eyes, enticing s’mores scent, or the water droplets sliding down his body so nicely.

“Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here,” Mako says dryly.

Asami pops up on Mako’s other side. “Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

“This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this,” Bolin says, clearing his throat. “Fetch me my towel, good sir.”

“Yes, Master Bolin,” the butler says, grabbing a folded up towel and walks toward Bolin.

Bolin holds out his arms as Pabu climbs onto Bolin's head. “Master Bolin! Ha, I love this guy. Now pat me dry.”

“As you wish,” the butler says, unrolling the towel and pats down Bolin as he moves to allow him to do that.

“Don't forget Master Pabu,” Bolin reminds.

“Wouldn't dream of it, sir,” the butler says.

He brings the towel over Pabu, who is still sitting on Bolin's head, and rubs him dry. 

A moment later, Pabu's fur becomes bushy as he squeaks. 

As the butler turns around, Bolin jumps into the water again right away and the butler looks annoyed.

”So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping, makeovers….” Korra says dryly.

Bolin jumps onto Mako, pushing him into the water. “Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!”

Mako shrieks as he’s almost toppled into the water only for Korra to catch him.

Unfortunately with the bad angling, the omega winds up in Korra’s lap.

Mako’s face flames. “Sorry.”

Korra was about to say she didn’t mind if he stayed there but Asami had started speaking.

“Actually, Korra, I had something a little more exciting in mind,” Asami smirks.

***

Two Satomobiles competitively race around a track while several are laid out.

There are golds, blood reds, emerald greens, sapphire blues, and anything in between.

Asami, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are sitting in the stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	31. Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried wearing those fake long nails.
> 
> They looked great.
> 
> And then I tried to write and WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK
> 
> HOW DO PEOPLE FUCNITON IN THOSE
> 
> I RIPPED THOSE BITCHES OFF CAUSE I HAD TO USE THE DAMN BATHROOM AND I DODNT KNWO HOW
> 
> PEOPLE OF THE WORLD
> 
> HOW DO YOU USE FAKE NAILS
> 
> thanks for listening to my TedTalk

“Pretty cool, huh?” Asami asks.

“Way cooler than a makeover,” Korra admits.

Asami smiles. ‘This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?”

Korra chuckles. “The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog and not much of that either.”

Asami laughs. ‘You want me to take you for a spin?”

Korra grins. “Let's.”

Two Satomobiles stand next to each other. 

Korra puts on goggles and sits behind Asami. 

A man is sitting in the other car. 

The race starts as a man in blue waves a white flag in front of the cars. 

Asami falls behind first, but smiles and catches up fast as Mako and Bolin cheer from the sidelines. 

Korra looks at the other alpha, slightly impressed.

Asami overtakes the other mobile, her back wheel grazing the wall. 

The man tries to catch up, but his front wheel and Asami's back wheel touch, and his car starts swaying. 

Asami wins the race with ease, stops the car and both girls get off.

“That was pretty fucking cool. I didn't think we'd make it,” Korra says.

Asami chuckles. “Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes.”

Korra sighs. “I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of….prissy. But do take offense because I’m still trying to court Mako.”

Asami gives her a funny look. “Good luck, making him choose you over me. Anyways, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was thigh high. My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself.”

Korra nods. “Smart guy.”

Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin enter the building through the center door.

“Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!” Bolin says, running toward the bathroom with his hands covering his groin.

Mako facepalms as the two other alpha’s in the room laugh.

“Is there another bathroom I can use?” Korra questions.

Asami gestures up the stairs. “We have a lady's powder room upstairs, first door on your right. You can freshen up there.”

“Thanks,” Korra says.

She walks up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

She’s washing and drying her hands when she notices and picks up the powder sponge and looks at it intensely, before smashing it onto her face. 

A powder cloud covers her face and Korra starts choking. 

As she leaves the room, she hears a voice.

“No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned,” Hiroshi’s panicked voice says.

Korra frowns.

What plan?

She looks around and sneaks toward the room where the voice is coming from.

“Uh-um, yes….luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week….we'll be ready to strike!” Hiroshi says determinedly.

Korra sprints down the stairs, jumping off the side of the railing.

Mako jumps when Korra lands behind him.

She’s taking off towards the door, sloppily putting on her shoes.

“You’re leaving? But I thought-” Mako starts only to be cut off.

“No, sorry, I forgot I have to airsit. Shit, I meant babybend- babysit the airbender kids. See you later!” Korra blurts out, messing up several times.

Asami’s eyes narrow as Korra leaves.

What was she up to?

***

“So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?” Tenzin asks.

Lin frowns. “That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?”

“Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something,” Korra says.

Lin mulls it over. “He does have the means….and he has a motive.”

“That's right,” Tenzin agrees.

Korra looks at the omega curiously. “A motive? What is it?”

“Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in,” Tenzin says. “Her name was Yasuko.”

Korra feels guilt settle in her stomach for treating Asami badly. “That's terrible.”

Tenzin nods. “It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time.”

Lin purses her lips. “Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely.”

***

Korra, Lin, and Tenzin knock on the door to the Sato mansion.

When the doors open, the butler invites them inside and they enter.

Tenzin and Lin walk upstairs and Korra walks behind them, passing Mako and Asami.

“What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?” Mako asks.

Korra sighs. “I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists.”

Asami looks appalled. “What? I don't believe this.”

The alpha storms upstairs.

Mako looks at Korra incredulously.

“You spied on Hiroshi?” Mako hisses.

Korra’s eyes harden. “Look, I know what I heard, whether you believe me or not.”

The alpha starts to walk away, only to be stopped by Mako.

“Look. I haven’t known Asami that long. I’ll stick by you but that doesn’t mean I believe you,” Mako warns.

Korra smiles. “That’s all I need.”

Inside Hiroshi Sato's office, Lin and Tenzin are standing in front of Hiroshi's desk.

“Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you,” Lin says calmly.

Before she can continue, Asami storms in.

“My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those goddamn Equalists,” Asami snarls.

Hiroshi looks shocked. “Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals.”

Mako sends Korra a look.

Korra points to Hiroshi. “I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!”

Hiroshi laughs. “This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious.”

Tenzin sighs. “In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?”

Asami rolls her eyes in annoyance, hands on her hips, but Hiroshi Sato raises his hands to stop her from speaking further.

“If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries,” Hiroshi welcomes.

***

The news is playing while they search the mansion.

“Is it possible, presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties, or did Hiroshi Sato frame his longtime rival, Lau Gan-Lan?”

Korra stands beside Naga as she sniffs the boxes.

“Or did Chief Beifong just straight-up arrest the wrong man?”

Lin breaks open a box to see the contents.

“So far the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato.”

Metalbender cops check inside the boxes.

The metalbender cops are lifted into the police airship while Lin and Tenzin watch outside the factory. 

Korra rides in on Naga, and jumps down to approach them.

“I can't believe we didn't find anything,” Korra mutters.

Lin sighs. “It would appear Hiroshi is innocent.”

“Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave,” Asami snaps.

Lin glares at Asami. “Watch it, kid.”

Mako signals to Korra, and they move away to have a private conversation.

“Something’s off about Hiroshi,” Mako whispers.

Korra nods rapidly. “I told you.”

Mako purses his lips. “When he lied, his body temperature rose a fraction of a degree. He’s a good liar, but no matter how good you are, your blood rate will go faster increasing body temperature. Hiroshi’s lying.”

Korra gapes at Mako. “What the fuck? How do you know that?”

The omega shrugs. “I grew up on the streets. I learnt to read people, tell and recognize lies, and a bunch of shit.”

“Damn,” Korra marvels.

“Korra, let’s go,” Lin calls.

When Mako and Korra look over, Lin and Asami are at each other’s throats.

“I’ll figure out what I can,” Mako says.

Korra nods grimly.

“Let’s hope we find evidence befores something bad happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	32. Underneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chpater was a bit strange to write
> 
> I don’t know why tho

A worker in the background slides the factory door shut and turns to see Korra.

Korra’s still complaining to Lin and Tenzin when a worker passes by Korra.

He places a note in Korra's hand as he walks past her. 

Korra, surprised, looks around to see who handed her the note, to no avail. 

She opens the note and reads it. 

Looking at it with surprise, she turns to Lin and Tenzin.

“Uh, I think you guys should hear this. ‘If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight.’” Korra reads.

***

There’s a hidden police airship in camouflage mode above the bridge as Korra, Lin, and Tenzin walk towards it.

A warehouse worker is over there and signal to Korra and the others. “Psst. Over here.”

The warehouse worker comes out from hiding behind the pillar. “Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this….this war.”

“What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?” Lin asks.

“He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists,” the beta worker says.

“I knew it!” Korra hisses.

The warehouse worker lifts up the collar to hide his face. “And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon.”

Tenzin frowns. “We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing.”

The warehouse worker purses his lips. “That's because he has a secret factory.”

“Where?” Korra demands. 

The warehouse worker looks them dead in the eye. “It's right underneath the Sato Mansion.”

***

“Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong-” Tenzin warns.

Lin cuts him off. “I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon.”

The airship hovers over the Sato mansion and cops slide down ropes.

The throw open door and storm into the house.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami are on the couch, watching TV.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Asami demands.

“We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion,” Lin drawls.

Asami narrows her eyes. “I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father are fucking ridiculous.”

Tenzin just rolls his eyes at the girl’s churlish behavioral “Where is your father?”

“In his workshop, behind the house,” Asami answers irritably.

Metalbender cops guard the workshop as they all walk toward the place. 

The metalbending cops burst into the workshop to find no one in the room.

“Dad? Hello?” Asami calls.

An officer approaches Lin. “Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived.”

Lin purses her lips. “Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving.”

The alpha walks into the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. 

She raises her leg and metalbends her left sole, removing it to expose her bare foot to perform her seismic sense.

Lin closes her eyes. “There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside.”

Asami recoils from the accusation. “What? There's no tunnel.”

Lin looks at the floor and metalbends to remove the metal layer, exposing the stairs and an elevator going down as they walk toward it.

“Damn,” Bolin says in disbelief.

Asami shakes her head. “I don't understand. There must be an explanation.”

Korra shrugs. “Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry.”

“Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious,” Lin warns.

When Mako, Bolin, and Asami try to go Lin stops them.

“How about no. You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them,” Lin orders.

Song salutes her as Mako, Bolin and Asami look at the group. 

As they walk down, Korra turns her head and looks at the three.

Mako gives her a, ‘be careful’ look and she nods.

The elevator takes the group down until it stops and they cautiously walk into a massive room that has posters of Amon hanging up. 

There are large robotic machines on the sides.

Lin snorts. “Not your average backyard workshop.”

Korra looks at the large robotic machines. “And I'm guessing those are the new weapons.”

Tenzin frowns. “Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?”

Suddenly, a metal wall shoots up to block the entrance. 

The three upstairs hear the noise.

“What was that?” Bolin says in alarm.

“We need to get down there and see what's going on,” Mako pleads.

Song scowls. “Absolutely not. You're staying put until the chief comes back.”

Bolin and Mako look at each other, hatching a plan.

Mako shrugs. “Alright, we'll stay put. But could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop.”

“No! We're waiting right here!” Song says adamantly..

“Okay, but don't blame me if I start sne- if I start sn-sn-sneez-” Mako says, about to ‘sneeze.’

Song rolls his eyes. ‘What's your problem?”

Mako raises his arms to cover his face. “I'm about to-”

Song approaches him and Mako firebends his sneeze, causing Song to move back and trip over by Bolin's earthbent rock. 

Bolin jumps on him and they tie him up to a barrel as he struggles.

“Sorry, we know you were just doing your job,” Mako apologizes.

“Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That sounds very familiar, doesn't it? Why? Because you said it,” Bolin grumbles, still bitter about getting left behind.

The three walk toward the stairs, but Mako stops Asami by putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out,” Mako says softly.

Asami smiles, but it’s weary. “I have to find out the truth about my father.”

Mako nods. “I understand. That's why I'm going down, to find out for you. Please. If it’s true, it’s going to hurt more to see.”

Asami sighs. “All right. Be careful.”

The alpha clasps her hands together tightly as she looks down with uncertainty. 

Meanwhile, down in the factory, Lin tries the bend the seemingly metal wall, but to no avail.

“I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum. My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure,” Hiroshi says through the speakers activated through the mecha tank he is in.

“Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, shitty, motherfucking Equalist! Come out here and-” Korra snarls.

“And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more….equal,” Hiroshi drawls.

Lin finally realizes something. “That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!”

Hiroshi Sato smirks.

“Guilty as charged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	33. Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and I’m whEEZING
> 
> TENZIN IS SUCH A DAMN MOOD I TELL YOU
> 
> “well don’t stand now, dumbass,”
> 
> ONE LINER OF THE CENTURY I TELL YOU

The battle begins when Hiroshi shoots out a grappler to capture them. 

Lin, Korra and Tenzin evade it. 

Another mecha tank attacks the metalbender cops but they dodge, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms, holding it down. 

Two more metalbender cops run up and metalbend to hold off another mecha tank. 

Lin runs forward, dodging the grappler and earthbends herself up into the air. 

She metalbends daggers from her wrist armor, and lands onto the head of the mecha tank. 

She breaks the glass by stabbing the front, missing the Equalist inside who dodges. 

She keeps stabbing, making the machine move backward and fall over.

While Lin attacks the mecha tank, Hiroshi moves his own mecha tank forward as Korra firebends to no effect. 

Tenzin airbends Hiroshi back and Korra as looks over her shoulder at the unexpected help. 

As he airbends, the metalbender cops have a difficult time holding the other mecha tanks down, their cable spools starting to spark and overheat with the effort. 

As they are pulled forward by the tank, they raise the earth with their bending in an attempt to find more foothold to withstand the pull. 

The mecha tanks wrap the cables around their arms and conduct electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lose consciousness and release their grip. 

Lin attempts to deliver another blow, but is grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam. 

She is subsequently flung across the room and lands hard on the ground, where she remains unconscious as well.

Tenzin and Korra help each other as they use their airbending and firebending respectively to push Hiroshi Sato's mecha tank into the corner. 

Furious, Hiroshi shoots a grappler in Korra's direction. 

The alpha repeatedly back flips to avoid the attack. 

Having moved out of the path of the weapon, she earthbends a rock out of the ground and launches it at Hiroshi. 

At that moment, she is grabbed and shoved forward by another mecha tank's grappling hook, knocking her unconscious by slamming her against a large metal pipe.

“Korra!” Tenzin yells in alarm.

The omega uses his airbending to cushion Korra's fall, who grunts as she connects with the floor. 

Now alone, Tenzin is fighting off Hiroshi Sato and an Equalist using his airbending and an air wheel to evade their attacks. 

He jumps up, but Hiroshi shoots bolas combined with an electric disk. 

Tenzin is ensnared with it and grunts in pain as he is electrocuted. 

He roughly lands on the ground, unconscious. 

Hiroshi Sato exits his mecha tank and climbs down. 

As Hiroshi lets his gaze travel over the warehouse, he takes in the view of an unconscious Lin, Tenzin, and Korra.

Hiroshi smiles. “Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!”

Hidden, a hole is earthbent from the ground, and Bolin pops up from underneath along with Mako. 

They look around until they notice with horror the metalbenders being dragged into the trucks.

“Shit!” 

“I knew it! We gotta do something, quick!” Mako hisses.

The two sneak around the factory, getting closer to Tenzin, Lin and Korra. 

Mako hoists Korra onto his back with difficulty since she’s taller than him, while Bolin does the same with Tenzin after untying the bola wrapped around him. 

They are about to grab Lin to drag her away as well, but are spotted by Hiroshi Sato and the Lieutenant.

“Not so fast, boys,” a voice says,

Mako drops Lin's arm. 

Bolin does the same and uses Tenzin's arms to express his surprise. “Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion.”

Mako, on the other hand, was much more direct.“Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover.”

Hiroshi sneers. “Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!”

“Dad, stop!” A voice yells.

Hiroshi turns around in surprise. 

Asami closes her eyes and turns her head away before looking back at her father in sadness. “Why?”

Hiroshi pauses. “Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere! Join me, Asami.”

He takes off one of his gloves and holds it to her as Korra gains consciousness.

Asami looks at her father with uncertainty, but she haltingly steps toward him. 

The alpha looks at the glove with apprehension, trembling slightly as she reaches for it. 

The Fire Ferrets look at her in sadness as she grabs the glove off her father, slipping her hand into the glove.

“Asami,” Mako whispers, heartbroken.

Asami closes her eyes. “I love you, Dad.”

She electrocutes her father until he loses consciousness, revealing it was a ruse. 

The Lieutenant attacks her, but she uses self-defense techniques to easily defeat him with his own electrified kali stick. 

Mako and Korra are stunned at the fact that she took them down so easily by herself. 

Lin regains consciousness as the mecha tanks notice them.

Mako reacts the fastest. “Let's get out of here!”

They all run to the large hole Mako and Bolin came in. 

Right before the mecha tanks attempt to capture them, Bolin earthbends the hole shut. 

***

From the police airship, Asami looks down at her former home in dismay.

Lin’s head is on Tenzin’s lap.

She had taken the worst hits of the group, getting tossed around like a ragdoll.

Several deep cuts were scattered across her body with various bruises, all large in size.

3 broken ribs, fractured femur, dislocated shoulder, and several other broken bones.

“My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation,” Lin murmurs, looking up at Tenzin.

The omega shakes his head. “No! You can't give up like this!”

Lin sits up with difficulty. “I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law.” 

When she tries to stand, she immediately falls back.

“Well, don’t start now, dumbass,” Tenzin hisses, pulling his alpha to lay down again.

Mako walks up to Korra. “Guess you were right.”

Korra half smiles. “We were right.”

Mako thinks for a moment. “So….does your offer to live in the Air Temple still stand?”

Korra chuckles. “Of course it does. And Asami's welcome, too.”

Mako snorts. “I would assume so.”

Korra sighs. “Look. I know things are complicated and I know you like me and Asami. But I think that right now, she needs you more than I do.”

Mako nods his head and walks toward Asami to comfort her. 

Korra looks at them in sadness before turning away as the airship floats above the city. 

“He does like you, you know,” a voice says.

Korra smiles. “Yeah. I know. Till then, I guess I’m stuck with you.”

Bolin looks offended. “Well, that didn’t hurt at all.”

Korra laughs.

Things would probably be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	34. Air Temple Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Sassy Tenzin is the only thing that is holy in this world i swear-
> 
> ALSO
> 
> ZUKO IS MATED TO JET AND SOKKA
> 
> JET IS FIRE LORD AND ZUKO IS FIRE LADY AND SOKKA IS WHITE LOTUS LEADER. THE ARE ALIVE BECAUSE WHY THE HECK NOT
> 
> IZUMI IS THEIR DAUGHTER AND PRESENT FIRE LORD.
> 
> TOPH IS STILL A MYSTERY BUT THE OMEGA SHE WAS FRICKING GAVE BIRTH TO SUYIN AND LIN
> 
> KATARA AND AANG KATARA IS A FEMALE ALPHA AND AANG IS A MALE BETA SO IM NOT SURE HWO THE HECK THEY HAD KIDS BUT IT HAPPENED MOVING ON
> 
> MAI TY LEE AND AZULA HAVE PASSED BUT THEY HAD A KID
> 
> YOULL SEE MORE OF THEM LATER
> 
> ALSO KIYI IS NOT AZULA AND ZUKO’S TEP SISTER
> 
> BECAUE IM BAD AT MAKING NEW CHARACTERS, KIYI IS IZUMI’S SISTER OR IN OTHER WORDS, ZUKO’S SECOND CHILD.
> 
> YOU ARE WELCOME FOR THE RECAP, COMMENCE READING.

*read notes at top for more context for this episode*

***

Bolin leans slightly over the railing with Pabu perched on his shoulder on the ferry to Air Temple Island.

Mako is sitting next to Asami, the female alpha’s head resting on Mako’s shoulder.

Asami’s face was completely void of emotion, like it had been for the past couple of hours.

The omega was starting to get concerned for her.

Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are standing on the dock, waving at the people on the boat. 

Naga stands on the dock as well.

“You're finally here!” Ikki cheers as an Air Acolyte throws the anchor in the water while two others let down the ramp to allow the passengers to get off the boat.

“Welcome to Air Temple Island. Your new home,” Ikki greets.

Mako smiles at the young girl and she beams at him.

Meelo points to his chest. “Yes, welcome to my domain.”

Bolin is carrying his duffel bag over his right shoulder, and Mako and Asami descend the ramp behind him. “Well, aren't you sweet, little monk child.”

Pabu jumps down from Bolin's shoulder and runs in between Meelo's legs before running to the right. 

Meelo bends over and looks through his legs at Pabu. 

He stands up again, curiosity all over his face

Meelo points at Pabu. “What's that fuzzy creature?”

Pabu and Naga sniff each other's noses.

Pabu stands on his hind legs, and gently touches Naga's nose with his left front paw.

“That is a fire ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forest of the central Earth Kingdom,” Jinora recites.

Ikki gasps in delight. “He's so cute!”

Ikki squeals and runs off screen toward Pabu. 

Meelo airbends upward while an irritated Jinora plugs her ears by putting a finger into each of her ears to silence Ikki's shrieks. 

Pabu hisses at Ikki and runs under Naga. 

The girl follows suit as she continues giggling with joy. 

Meelo descends down to jump on Naga's head, grabbing and pulling the polar bear dog's ears backward.

“Yip yip! Fly sky bison! Fly!” Melon commands the polar bear dog.

Naga does not react to Meelo's antics and Ikki continues to chase Pabu around the dock. 

“Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move,” Mako says.

Asami nods in agreement. “Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers.”

Korra turns to see two Air Acolytes carrying several trunks of luggage. 

They are heard grunting as they walk down the ramp.

Korra looks at the large stack of cases in surprise as the pair carry them off the boat. “Oh, I thought you were only bringing a few things.”

Mako snorts. ‘Trust me, it could've been worse.”

Korra shrugs. “No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome.”

“How is Lin?” Bolin asks.

Korra grimances. “Tenzin won’t let her get up, but to be fair, she did pass out for two days the last time she tried.”

Mako winces and Asami and Bolin look sympathetic.

“Mako also has a mother mode,” Bolin says.

Mako sputters. “I do not.”

“Yes. Yes, you do,” Asami replies.

Korra laughs as the omega flushes.

Naga playfully chases Pabu around as the group strolls behind them and walks toward the temple. 

Ikki runs around with her hands outstretched as she sings and hums gleefully. 

Jinora and Meelo aren’t far behind.

Asami looks down at Meelo with confusion as he grins at her.

“You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?” Meelo asks, holding out his hand.

Asami gapes at the young beta and Mako tries to stifle his laughter by burying his face in Asami’s side.

Ikki lifts her hands up as they stopped walking. “And now for the grand tour. The flying bison sleep in those caves down there. And that's the temple Grandpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat.”

She had spoken at almost indecipherable speeds and pointed to each region with certainty.

Bolin wanted to test it.

He clears his throat and speaks at the same pace Ikki does. “I have a couple of questions. Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And the final question, how many trees are on this island?”

Ikki thinks but answers rather quickly with her hands behind her back while rocking back and forth slightly. “Yes. Yes. No. No. Ten thousand five hundred and fifty two.”

Bolin’s jaw drops.

Mako laughs. ‘So, where are we going to be staying?”

“You’re an omega. You go to the beta dorms. But daddy said you should stay with Korra and Asami,” Jinora explains.

“What about me?” Bolin asks.

Jinora smiles kindly. “I'd be happy to show you to the alpha’s dormitory.”

Bolin shrugs and follows her.

“Meelo, why don't you go with them too?” Korra asks.

Meelo looks up at Asami and moves away. “We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman.”

“The three of us will be in my room. It’s gigantic, so don’t sweat about space,” Korra reassures. “Ikki, let’s go.”

The beta comes running from where she was chasing some leaves.

As the four of them are walking, Ikki turns to Asami. “Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?”

Korra stops in her tracks as her eyes grow wide open in horror. 

Mako turns three different shades of red but then looks away,

Much to Korra’s surprise, Asami bursts into laughter. “Yeah, Ikki, I do. That’s why I have to work twice as hard to get Mako’s attention.”

“I think Mako likes the two of you too. You should do what mom and mommy did and double court him!” Ikki gasps excitedly. “You’d have the cutest babies-”

“Um, Ikki! Is that a- a saber moose lion cub?” Mako says awkwardly, interrupting the little girl.

Ikki turns. “Where!”

Mako, Asami and Korra sprint down the hallway.

They swerve to the right and run into the room, slamming the door shut when they reach.

Inside the room, there are three beds evenly spaced and empty chests for clothing.

“She’s very forthcoming,” Asami notes.

Mako snorts. “Yeah, no kidding.”

Korra winces. “I’m just glad it’s over. So. This is our room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to, Asami, but I hope it’ll do,”

Asami walks to the window. “I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Three knocks on the door. 

“Ikki! I swear if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna-” Korra starts to threaten, only to stop when she sees Lin on some crutches.

“Oh, Lin! Come right in. Wait!” Korra says, pointing at the alpha accusingly. “Did Tenzin let you leave the bed? I’m 90% sure crutches won’t help you.”

“Shut it, kid. Tenzin isn’t the boss of me,” Lin mutters.

Mako raises an eyebrow. “Really? Then say that to his face.”

Lin squints at Mako. “Are all of you omegas the same?”

Asami shrugs. “Might as well be.”

She laughs when she’s smacked on the arm by Mako.

“Anyway, why are you here, endangering both me and you?” Korra asks.

Lin sneers. “Saikhan’s my replacement. That little shit’s gon’ fuck everything up. We have to be there when he gets promoted.”

“You should go,” Mako urges.

Asami nods. “It’ll be good to know how the new chief is.”

Lin snaps her fingers. “Before I forget. Zuko’s coming later with Katara to check on you. Sokka and Jet might tag along, but I wouldn’t count on it.”

Korra beams. “I haven’t seen Fire Lady Zuko in years!”

Lin smiles. “Me either, kid. He feels bad for not visiting.”

Asami was gaping at the two.

Mako finally interrupts. 

“You know Fire Lady Zuko?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	35. Team Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.
> 
> THIS AMERCIAN ELECTION SHIT IS GIVJNG ME SO MUCH ANXIETY

“Where’s Uncle Zuko?” Korra whispers to Tenzin.

Tenzin looks at her sadly. “He couldn’t come. He, Sokka, and Jet stopped in the South with Mom. Druk got tired. The cold is sapping at his strength. Zuko did say he would visit soon though.”

Korra frowns.

She had been looking forward to the visit, but understood Zuko had responsibilities.

“It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok,” Saikhan starts.

Korra’s eyes narrow.

What was Tarrlok up to this time?

“That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency,” Saikhan finishes.

Korra finally lets her thoughts be known. “What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?”

Tenzin doesn’t say a word, just looks at Tarrlok with disdain.

As the crowd disperses, Tenzin and Korra weave around the rest to the front.

“Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal,” Tenzin accuses.

Tarrlok chuckles. “Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider that Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?”

“No. No, I haven’t, because you don’t have any talents other than manipulation,” Tenzin snarks.

Tarrlok simply ignores him. “Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force.”

Korra snorts. “Ha! Fucker thinks he can get me twice. There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project.”

Tarrlok’s eyes narrow. “That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past.”

Korra shrugs. “Don't hold your breath. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Lin, and now you're playing the new Chief too. Well, I got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar.”

“You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that? I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way,” Tarrlok sneers.

“And I’m still better at shit I’m supposed to do at half my full potential, than you at your best,” Korra replies smugly.

Tarrlok simply turns and leaves. 

***

“I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure,” Korra sulks from on top of Oogi.

“Not a single cuss. I’m impressed,” Tenzin notes.

When Korra glares at him, he relents. “You're not a failure. You just need to work through this airbending block.”

Korra snorts. “Amazing advice. I'll get right on that.”

Tenzin rolls his eyes. “I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?”

Korra scoffs. “No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual fuck-up, too.”

“You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?” Tenzin suggests.

Korra purses her lips. “Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them.”

Tenzin turns toward Korra in surprise. “And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?”

Korra thinks. “I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?”

“Hmm, I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something,” Tenzin says thoughtfully.

***

Korra sits on one of the many ledges of Air Temple Island, head buried in the arms she had wrapped around her knees.

“Korra? You out here?” A distant voice calls.

Korra wearily looks up.

She sees Pabu's head peek out as he chirps.

“Korra!” Bolin yells.

The ferret stops in front of Korra and starts licking her face.

“Disgusting,” Korra mutters even though she’s used to it from Naga. 

Bolin, Asami, and Mako find her and Pabu runs back to Bolin and climbs up onto his shoulder.

“There you are. Are you okay?” Bolin asks.

Korra shrugs. “I'm fine.”

“Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us,” Asami prompts.

Korra sighs. “How am I supposed to save this city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever!”

“No, that's nonsense! You're amazing!” Asami counters.

“Yeah, and remember. Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid,” Mako reminds, sitting next to Korra.

“And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!” Bolin pipes in.

Mako smiles softly at the alpha. “We’ve got your back Korra, and we can save this city. Together.”

Korra pretends to be upset. “I suppose I can work with you three.”

Mako smacks her arm.

“Oh, how painful,” Korra drawls.

“The power he wields,” Asami agrees. 

“I could feel it from here,” Bolin says, pretending to stagger in pain.

“I swear, I don’t know why I put up with you guys,” Mako complains.

Bolin scoffs. “Please. You love us.”

Mako sighs. “Unfortunately.”

The four laugh as they put their hands atop one another.

Before they can say anything, Meelo suddenly descends and airbends down, farting on top of their hands as they express their shock and disgust by widening their eyes.

“Yeah, let's do it!” Meelo cheers, still farting. ‘What are we doing?”

“See, this is why I don’t want kids,” Mako says.

Korra and Asami share a look.

“I’m sure we can change that,” Asami dismisses.

Bolin’s eyes widened. “We?”

“We,” Korra affirms.

Mako gapes. “And why would I change my mind about kids?”

“I want some. And don’t think I didn’t see you playing with Ikki the other day,” Asami accuses.

“She asked,” Mako defends.

“And the book reading with Jinora?” Korra presses.

Mako isn’t able to answer that one.

“Hey! I expect proper courting for him, you know. It’s my duty as a- run!” Bolin yells as Mako lunges at him.

Korra laughs.

She was ok with this.

She was not ok when she was tackled five minutes later by a surprisingly powerful Mako.

***

“Get ready, Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar,” Bolin says dramatically.

Asami approaches the team wielding an electrified glove.

“Nice accessory,” Mako notes,

Asami smirks. “I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon.”

Korra grins. “All right, Let's ride.”

Bolin snickers. “Mako sure could.”

Asami has to bite her tongue to stop laughing and Korra looks away to hide her smile as Mako hits the back of Bolin’s head.

Bolin jumps onto Naga and joins the other three. “Naga away!”

Naga bends down, causing the New Team Avatar to slide off her and fall on top of each other. 

Naga growls and shakes her head. 

Bolin groans as he somehow ended up on the bottom.

Asami was sprawled across his legs while Korra’s torso was on both Asami and Bolin.

Mako was the only one that Naga deemed worthy to land in the bushes.

“Fuck,” Bolin winces as he gets up.

“You’re telling me,” Mako mutters, numerous small white cuts covering him.

Korra shakes it off. “All right, scratch that.”

She winces as Mako glares at her.

“Any other ideas?” She asks.

Asami thinks for a minute.

“I think I have the answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	36. New Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to post yesterday?

The garage opens and the headlights from a car shine on Mako, Bolin, and Korra. 

Asami starts up the car and drives out of the garage. 

The car swerves and stops in front of them.

Asami grins. “You think this'll do?”

Mako, Bolin, and Korra smile at her and they all jump into the car.

“I like the new Team Avatar's style,” Mako appreciates.

Asami changes gears and they drive off to patrol the city. 

The radio begins to speak.

The police dispatcher starts talking. “Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over.”

Asami wrinkles her nose. “My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why.”

“Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!” the policeman yells through the radio.

Asami stops the car as a truck and several Equalist motorcyclists rush through the traffic.

“Chi blockers!” Bolin yells.

Mako points at them. “That's them!”

Korra grins. “Let's get 'em!”

Asami changes gears and begins the car chase. 

Cars twirl and stop from crashing into the truck as it plows through the street. 

Asami dodges the cars and still tails the chi blockers but a massive truck blocks their way.

“Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!” Asami calls.

Korra and Bolin earthbend a massive ramp that sends the car soaring into the air before landing safely, resuming their chase. 

Mako uses his lightning and strikes one of the chi blocker's motorcycles, making the chi blocker fall to the ground. 

Bolin earthbends earth darts, hitting the wheel of another motorcycle, causing the chi blocker to fall. 

Asami dodges the fallen cyclist with surprising ease. 

The rest of the chi blockers begin to use a smoke screen and move right in front of them. 

Not being able to see, Asami puts on her goggles and notices the chi blockers turning to the right.

Asami grits her teeth. “Help me out! We gotta make this turn!”

Korra and Bolin earthbend a giant, angled curve, making the car swerve up before landing back onto the street and they resume the chase.

“They don't know we made the turn. Okay, get ready,” Asami warns.

Asami changes gears and the car gains speed to ram the motorcyclists, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet. 

Mako firebends but his arm is wrapped up by the Equalist's bola. 

The omega uses his other arm, but it becomes wrapped up as well. 

The other Equalist jumps in front of Bolin and chi blocks his arm before he can even attack, making him fall back into his seat with pain. 

Asami electrocutes the chi blocker with her glove, causing the Equalist to fall onto the back seat.

The first Equalist attempts to pull Mako out of his seat, but Korra grabs his shoulders and pulls him down, causing the Equalist to fall over onto the car, where Asami electrocutes him. 

Mako chucks the unconscious Equalist to the back and prepares to do another lightning strike. 

Asami drives the car closer to the truck so the driver is visible and Mako shoots his lightning at the driver. 

The driver becomes unconscious and the truck begins to swerve before tumbling to its sides, hitting the lamp post before it stopped. 

Photos are taken by reporters as the team waits for the police to arrive. 

Korra smiles as Tarrlok approaches them.

“Avatar Korra, what do you think you are doing?” Tarrlok hisses.

Korra pretends to just notice him. “Oh, hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured these escaped convicts for you.”

“What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals,” Tarrlok accuses.

Korra raises one eyebrow. “Hmm, that's funny. I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away.”

Tarrlok points at her in fury. “This is your last warning. Stay out of my way!”

***

“Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall,” Tarrlok says.

Tenzin shakes his head. “This is going too far, Tarrlok! You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few!”

“That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?” Tarrlok asks.

The councilmen raise their hands as Tenzin sighs angrily while Tarrlok smirks.

***

“These are some pretty good dumplings,” Asami notes.

Mako laughs. “Sometimes the smaller shops have better food.”

“Facts,” Bolin agrees.

Suddenly, the police dispatch goes off. “All available units, please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution.”

Team Avatar moves into the car and Bolin jumps besides Asami.

“I call shotgun,” Bolin cheers.

Asami looks at him with amusement.

Korra lets Mako go first. “After you.”

Mako rolls his eyes. “How polite. Where’d you pick up the manners? You didn’t have them before.”

Asami laughs at Korra’s bewildered face before starting the car and driving off to the Dragon Flats borough, where police airships are circling around an area plunged in darkness.

“Why is the power out?” Korra questions.

The car swerves around the corner and stops. 

Asami takes off her goggles as they look at hundreds of non-benders protesting at the metalbending police officers who are holding them behind a blockade.

“Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous,” Asami says, confused.

“Sure doesn't look that way,” Korra agrees.

“All non-benders, return to your homes immediately,” Saikhan says through the megaphone.

“Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on,” a man says.

Cries of protests in agreement began to stir.

“Disperse, or you will all be arrested,” Saikhan says again.

“You benders can't treat us this way!” A female cries.

“Mummy, look! It's the Avatar!” A child says.

People turn around and rush toward Korra.

“Please, help us! You're our Avatar, too!” A woman pleads.

“Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this,” Korra says, turning to Tarrlok. “Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone.”

“Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here,” Tarrlok scolds.

Korra’s eyes narrow. “We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals.”

Tarrlok points at the crowd. “This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it.”

Asami scoffs. “They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back.”

Tarrlok glare at them.

“They are the enemy! Round up all these Equalists!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	37. Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post so you get 2 chapters 
> 
> yay

Metalbending officers begin to earthbend, removing the legs from the barriers and forcing the people back as they coil the barriers around them. 

The metalbenders slam their legs into the ground, causing large mounds of earth to rise underneath the nonbenders, lifting them off the ground. 

Fear begins to spread through those not caught, and they start running away. 

The police force prepares to put people into the police trucks, while Team Avatar looks on aghast.

“Stop!” Korra yells.

Korra earthbends the mounds of earth down so every one can escape. 

Tarrlok snarls at her, and turns to see Asami watching her. 

He bends a water whip to grab onto Asami's wrist. 

Asami turns and looks up at him.

“Hey! Let me go!” Asami protests.

“You're under arrest!” Tarrlok snarls.

“What? You can't do that!” Mako accuses.

“Actually, I can. She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator,” Tarrlok dictates.

“Let her go,” Mako says.

“Arrest him and his brother!” Tarrlok says.

The metalbending officers coil their cables around the brothers and pull them in.

“Tarrlok!” Korra yells as she earthbends two massive rocks on either side of her.

Tarrlok sneers. “Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple.”

“Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it,” Mako reasons.

The alpha reluctantly drops the rocks back down.

“We'll be all right,” Bolin says.

Tarrlok chuckles. “You might. The girl might. The omega? Guards need stress relief, you know.”

Mako pales as Bolin and Asami lunge at Tarrlok.

The wires hold them back however and Korra grits her teeth.

“Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out,” Korra says determinedly.

Tarrlok sighs. “So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up. You had a good run.”

“This isn't over, Tarrlok,” Korra snarls.

“Oh, I believe it is. Take them away,” Tarrlok drawls.

***

Tenzin enters the Police HQ, looking for Korra.

He sees her trying to talk to the person at the counter with no success.

“Hey!” Korra snaps as the attendant walks away.

She slams her fists against the counter in anger. 

“I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?” Tenzin asks.

“I don't know! These fuckers won't tell me anything,” Korra says, defeated.

“I'll take care of this,” Tenzin reassures.

He spots Saikhan walking. 

When Saikhan notices Tenzin, he tries to walk away. 

“Saikhan, a word please,” Tenzin calls.

“Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?” Saikhan asks.

Tenzin frowns, “No, it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately.”

Saikhan glares at them. “They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business.”

Korra scoffs. “Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released, too.”

“All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat,” Saikhan replies.

Tenzin bristles. “Those people are entitled to due process under the law.”

Saikhan shrugs. “You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok.”

“Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning. Don’t you doubt me,” Tenzin threatens.

“You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever! Lin shoulda whipped your ass into shape before she left. I swear when she comes back and figures out what you’ve done, she’s gonna-” Korra rants.

Tenzin interrupts at this moment. “Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient. 

Before they leave Tenzin turns. “But you really are the worst! Ever!”

***

Korra watches the snowfall in trepidation.

The alpha lies on her bed, angry at herself and opens the window to look at Republic City. 

She turns to Naga.

“Wake up, Naga. Let's go,” Korra whispers.

***

Korra slips down from Naga as they reach City Hall.

“Wait for me here, girl. Don't worry, I'll be all right,” Korra reassures Naga.

She walks away. 

She walks to Tarrlok’s office and slams open the door.

It bursts open, blowing papers everywhere. 

She immediately notices a decorative waterfall behind Tarrlok and the council page. 

They look up to see Korra standing at the door.

“You and I need to talk,” Korra says, voice leaving no room for arguement.

“Are any of the other council members here?” Tarrlok asks.

The council page shakes his head. “I believe everyone has gone home for the night.”

Tarrlok nods. “Then you should do the same.”

The council page looks concerned. “Are you sure, sir?”

Tarrlok waves her away. “Leave us.”

The man nervously leaves Korra and Tarrlok.

“You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out,” Tarrlok says.

“Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!” Korra argues.

Tarrlok tilts his head to the side. “And you don't?”

“Of course not!” Korra says, taken aback.

Tarrlok presses. “Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends. See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share.”

“You and I are nothing alike!” Korra snaps.

Tarrlok sighs. “Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends.”

“That's why you arrested them? To get to me?” Korra questions.

“I need your answer,” the other alpha chides.

“No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me,” Korra answers.

Tarrlok stands up and turns his back. “You will regret that decision.”

“You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon!” Korra snaps.

Tarrlok’s eyes snap open in rage. “I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible.”

He turns around, suddenly slicing a stream of water from the waterfall at her. 

Korra barely dodges, only a small section of her hair being cut. 

She rolls and earthbends at Tarrlok, forcing him back and causing him to hit his back on the wall. 

Korra raises her arms and holds it straight while shooting a blast of fire toward Tarrlok, who protects himself by waterbending a dome around him. 

He thrusts his hands forward repeatedly behind the dome, firing several ice darts toward Korra, who flips back to try and dodge them, but still gets grazed as she lands. 

She attempts to punch the ice darts away, but one catches her on her side, and she lifts her hands up to protect her head. 

Tarrlok continues to throw ice darts at her with a sadistic smile, but Korra earthbends a wall to protect herself. 

She thrusts her arm forward, earthbending the wall behind Tarrlok into him, causing him to fly through the wall into the council chambers. 

He tries to right himself, but trips over the railing and begins to fall, grabbing the railing with his hand, his hair loose over his face as he glares.

Korra walks through the hole in the hall. “Still think that I'm a half-baked Avatar?”

She earthbends, causing Tarrlok to fall to the ground. 

The alpha jumps off and punches the ground, causing a gigantic hole around her. 

She looks up at him with anger, breathing heavily.

“What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water, pal,” Korra sneers.

Tarrlok moves away in fear as Korra begins to firebend from her palms. 

She runs toward him intending to vaporize him, but she is halted by Tarrlok as he begins to perform bloodbending. 

The female alpha hisses in pain as he continues, making her fall to her knees.

Tarrlok pants heavily. “You're in my way, Avatar, and you need to be removed.”

Korra looks at her arms before looking at Tarrlok with shock, as he continues. “You're- you're a bloodbender?”

“Very observant,” he mocks.

Korra continues to struggle. “It's not a full moon! How- how are you doing this?!”

Tarrlok purses his lips. “There are a lot of things you don't know about me.”

Tarrlok bloodbends her and flings her across the room into a pillar. 

Korra begins to lose consciousness as Tarrlok approaches her, until she faints. 

Korra’s visions take her to a courtroom where Yakone bulges his eyes in pain and Sokka yells in pain from the bloodbending. 

Toph tries to metalbend her cables, but she too is bloodbent. 

Aang struggles to move closer to Yakone, who laughs at him, an expression of determination in his eyes. 

Korra sluggishly wakes up to find Tarrlok has binded her with ropes. 

She lifts up her head.

“Where are you taking me?” Korra says drowsily.

“Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again,” Tarrlok says coldly.

Korra firebends a breath of fire from her mouth, screaming in anger. 

Tarrlok barely manages to close it in time and slams a fist on the door before walking up to start driving.

Korra yells at Tarrlok as the car starts moving.

“You can't do this! Let me out! You’re going to pay for this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	38. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired it ain’t even funny

The door at the top of the stairs opens and Tarrlok steps in, using bloodbending to levitate Korra several inches off the ground in front of him. 

Korra groans as he levitates her down the stairs and into the box.

It’s a metal box inside of a ratty basement with blood stained walls.

“What are you doing?” Korra asks, voice strained.

When Korra is entirely in the box, Tarrlok releases his bloodbending grip on her, causing her to land, and slams the metal door shut.

“Tarrlok!” Korra yells as she begins pounding on the door as Tarrlok walks up the stairs. “You can't keep me in here forever!”

Tarrlok steps outside and gets back into his vehicle. 

He drives away, eyes narrowed in irritation.

***

The telephone starts ringing at dawn.

Pema is laying on the bed with Meelo sprawled on top of her. 

Her legs are intertwined with Tenzin who is curled on Lin’s side.

When the phone starts ringing, Meelo sits up, rubs his eyes, and crawls over Lin and Pema to answer the phone, waking her up in the process.

The young beta was very uncaring, shoving, stomping and rolling across Lin and Pema but is extra careful to not disturb Tenzin.

“Who is this? It's six in the morning! This better be important!” Meelo threatens.

Lin sits up and takes the phone from him, leaving him somewhat annoyed. “Ch- Lin Beifong here. What?!”

***

City Hall is horribly damaged when Tenzin arrives and the omega sees an electrified glove and several Equalists weapons. 

Tarrlok is inside, having his arm wound healed by a male healer.

“What happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?” Tenzin asks, panicked.

He forced Lin to stay home because he could handle it.

The alpha had protested but Tenzin was adamant she didn’t aggravate her injuries.

“As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and that's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived, but Korra was gone. I'm so sorry. Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar,” Tarrlok pleads.

***

“He’s doing it for your own good,” Pema reminds.

Lin grumbles in irritation as she lays in bed.

Her ribs were the only parts of her that wouldn’t heal, since she refused to allow healers to help her.

“We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in, b-” 

Lin switches off the radio. 

She gets slowly out of bed, pausing for a moment to groan and hold her ribs. 

She crosses to a cupboard and opens it, looking at her metalbending police uniform arranged inside. 

The alpha looks at Pema.

The other alpha sighs. “Don’t let Tenzin see you ‘til he’s calmed slightly, and please, for the love of the spirits, don’t get hurt again.”

Lin looks to her gratefully and metalbends her uniform onto her body. 

She glances down at the police insignia on her chest and tears it off, before putting on a long coat. 

***

Mako is laying on his back when he hears cracking.

The omega sits up and sees Lin rip the door off of its hinges.

“Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, I'm busting you out of this shithole,” Lin grunts.

Mako grins. “Thanks. I owe you.”

***

Asami and Bolin are standing in their cell. 

The female alpha has her back to Bolin, who is attempting to pee in a toilet in the corner of the room.

Asami rolls her eyes. “Are you done yet?”

“Cover your ears! I can't go with you listening,” Bolin protests.

Asami sighs and covers her ears. 

She glances up as the cell door is metalbent off its hinges.

“Asami!” Mako says, rushing to hug the alpha.

“A little privacy, please!” Bolin ask, slightly irritated.

“Are you all right?” Asami asks.

Mako smiles. “I'm fine! It's so good to see you.”

Lin rolls her eyes. “Hate to break up your little reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her.”

“No. No, she can't be gone!” Mako exclaims.

“Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue,” Lin says, ushering them out of the door.

As the three teens run from inside the cell, there is a zipping noise and Bolin stops.

“Your fly was down,” Lin explains.

“Thanks for catching that,” Bolin mutters.

“Hey, does Tenzin know you’re here?” Mako asks.

Lin glowers at the omega. “I swear, all of you omegas have some super sense.”

***

Korra slams herself against the sides of the box, kicking, and pounding trying to break herself out by sheer force.

“Somebody! Help! Please!”

She slumps to the ground, exhausted and realizing the futility of her actions.

“Please,” Korra whispers, defeated.

A second later, she remembers what Tenzin had told her. ‘I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something.’

The alpha sighs. “Worth a shot.”

She inhales and assumes a meditative pose. 

She flashed back to a vision of Aang.

He is standing in a street and turns around as he hears multiple booted footsteps behind him.

“What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control,” Toph says.

“Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal,” Aang says.

Toph chuckles. “Fine. Follow me, Twinkle Toes.”

“Toph, I'm forty years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?” Aang questions.

Toph grins. “'Fraid not. I mean, Sparky is inside right now complaining about his nickname to Jet.”

Aang grimaces in annoyance at her response but follows Toph and the group of metalbending officers.

The group approaches a table in Kwong's Cuisine, where a man is eating.

Toph points at the man at the table. “It's over. You're under arrest, Yakone.”

“What is Republic City coming to? Used to be, a man could enjoy his lunch in peace,” the man muses.

Toph bends a cable from a spool at her belt around his wrist and yanks him forward, knocking over his table. 

A policeman comes to tie his arms behind him.

“What's the big idea?” Yakone snarls.

Aang looks at him wearily. “We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are.”

Toph gestures to the guards. “Take him away.”

“I've beaten every fucked-up charge you assholes have brought against me! And I'll beat this one, too,” Yakone yells.

The flashback ends and Korra’s eyes open.

“Damn,” Korra mutters. “I finally connected with you, Aang. But, what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice.”

She closes her eyes and attempts to meditate again.

***

Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami walk into Tenzin's office. 

The omega is on the phone.

“I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything. Lin? You should be in bed! And you three! You should be in prison!” Tenzin sputters in shock when he turns around.

“I figured you could use our help finding Korra,” Lin says.

“Do you have any leads?” Mako asks.

Tenzin purses his lips. “I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet.”

Bolin snaps his fingers. “We need Naga! She can track Korra.”

Tenzin looks at the alpha sorrowfully. “I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well.”

“Then where do we start?” Asami questions.

“My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city,” Lin proposes.

“Underground….just like my father's secret factory. Figures,” Asami mutters.

“Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense! When those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!” Bolin thinks back.

Mako snaps his fingers. “I know where to start looking! Come on!”

He, Bolin, and Asami rush from the room.

Lin wraps her arm around Tenzin’s waist, pulling the omega towards her.

She leans down and buries her face in Tenzin’s neck.

“Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too,” Lin says.

She sounds worried but determined and Tenzin presses a kiss to their forehead.

“Let's bring them home, Lin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	39. Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO THINGS
> 
> 1, BOLIN AT THE END IS MY ENTIRE BEING TOWARDS KAMALA HARRIS RIGHT NOW
> 
> 2, BOLIN AND ASAMI ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS AND YOU CANT STOP ME

The group lands in a deserted street and dismount off Oogi.

Mako points down a road. “The truck with Bolin took off down this alley.”

The group jogs to the next intersection.

Asami looks around. “Which way?”

Bolin smells the air. “Hmm. This way kinda….smells familiar.”

Lin metalbends the sole of her shoe back and uses seismic sense to test the ground.

“There's a tunnel nearby,” Lin says, gesturing for the group to follow her.

They follow her and slide down an embankment.

Mako indicates to a large tunnel entrance with a metal gate. “There!”

Lin inspects the ground. “Motorcycle tracks.”

“Korra has to be in there….somewhere,” Asami says, looking at the metal gate with apprehension.

Lin metalbends the gate open with difficulty. 

Tenzin watches carefully to make sure she doesn’t exert herself or rip stitches.

“If you get hurt again, I’m letting the healers look at you,” Tenzin hisses as they walk into the tunnel.

To the omega’s pleasant surprise, the alpha nods in agreement.

No point in fighting a losing battle.

Mako uses firebending to light the way as they approach an intersection.

The omega points to one side. “Let's try this way.”

“And what if Korra's not down there?” Asami inquires.

“Then we pick another tunnel until we find her,” Mako says solemnly.

As the group walks forward, Asami drops back, placing herself so that she is next to Bolin.

“Hey, is Mako all right? He seems really….panicked,” Asami notes.

Bolin looks at her incredulously. “Aren’t you?”

Asami backtracks. “No, I am, but this seems to be about more than just Korra.”

Bolin sighs. “Mako is very protective over those he loves. We’ve lost a lot and I can’t really remember our parents but he does. He doesn’t like to lose those he loves.”

“That….doesn’t make me feel better,” Asmai mutters.

Bolin looks at her sympathetically. “If it makes you feel any better, he’d be in a frenzy if you went missing too. It’s just, he and Korra kissed and-”

“They….kissed?” Asami asks, shocked.

Bolin grins. “Korra beat you to it!”

Asami pretends to look crestfallen. “Aw shucks!”

The two start laughing as they jog to catch up with the rest.

Everyone stops moving as the noise of motorcycles is heard.

“Hide!” Lin hisses.

The five duck behind a pillar as the Equalist motorcycles approach. 

One Equalist flips a switch on his motorcycle dash that in turn opens a secret door in the opposite wall of the tunnel. 

The two motorcycles race inside and the door promptly closes. 

Lin makes a face and crosses the tunnel, followed by the others. 

She runs her hand across the door and uses metalbending to trigger the opening mechanism and force the door up. 

The group rushes in and the door closes behind them. 

They approach a large open space, where Equalists are loading supplies onto tram carts on tracks that lead into various tunnels. 

An Equalist with a clipboard is directing loading and traffic.

“That tram goes to the training camp,” one equalist says.

The Tram disappears down a tunnel and he walks to another one that has just arrived. 

A female Equalist climbs down.

The female Equalist salutes. “Everything was delivered to the prison, sir.”

“That's where they must be keeping Korra,” Tenzin whispers.

Lin’s eyes narrow. “Then we need to get down that tunnel.”

The alpha signals the group with her hand and they all run toward the tram and jump in. 

The tram starts to move down the tunnel. 

At the tunnel's exit, two Equalists are waiting for the tram.

A light flashes and an alarm sounds to signal the tram's arrival. 

It coasts to a stop with nothing inside.

“It's empty!” The first one says.

The second equalists rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I can see that.”

From inside the tunnel, Lin uses her metalbending cables to grab the two Equalists and drag them inside. 

The two Equalists are tied up next to each other, unconscious.

“You two, keep an eye on them,” Lin says to Bolin and Asami.

The two salute as Lin uses her seismic sense to search the prison.

“My officers are inside,” Lin says.

“What about Korra?” Mako asks.

Lin frowns. “I don't see her yet.”

Mako, Lin, and Tenzin head off down the corridor. 

They turn the corner and see two Equalists, who prepare to attack them. 

Tenzin uses his airbending to knock them against a wall. 

Mako runs toward them and grabs one of them, removing his mask.

“Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?” Mako asks.

Lin is on the side, peering into the prison cell, where her metalbending officers are being kept. 

She metalbends the bars apart and walks in.

“Chief Beifong?” An officer asks wearily.

Lin looks at them, her heart clenching. “I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?”

The officer nods his head. 

Lin looks down sadly.

“I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here,” Lin says softly.

All the officers get up and follow Lin out of the cell. 

“I'll ask you one more time; where is she?” Mako asks, hands lit aflame.

“We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying,” the equalists rasps.

Mako drops the man back to the ground. “What?”

Lin walks up.

“I scanned the entire prison. Korra's not here,” the alpha says.

Mako disperses the flame in his hand. “Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?”

Tenzin lights up in anger and realisation. “Because he has Korra. He fooled us all!”

A siren starts sounds and the group runs back to where Bolin and Asami are standing guard

“Let's go, people!” Bolin yells.

Everyone gets into the tram, which takes off. 

Equalists in another tram start to catch up from behind. 

Bolin uses his earthbending to collapse the tunnel sides, causing the tram to crash in the rubble.

“Try to chi block that, fools!” Bolin gloats.

Lin, at the front of the tram, notices an army of Equalists waiting up ahead. 

Among them is the Lieutenant and several mecha tanks.

“Ah shit,” Bolin mutters as he notices the army.

Lin grits her teeth. “We've got more company! Hang on!”

Lin metalbends a rail from the ceiling onto the track.

The tram climbs the rail as the female alpha earthbends a hole in the ceiling. 

The tram flies through the gap and lands on the ground of the tunnel above. 

Everyone closes their eyes to shield from the sunlight as Lin makes another hole on the ceiling and daylight streams in. 

Bolin looks at Lin in awe.

“I wanna be you when I grow up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	40. Flashback Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be receiving a small flooffer
> 
> It goes by the name ‘Shih Tzu’
> 
> I am very excited.

“Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony, from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades. Bloodbending,” the offense attorney says.

“The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit,” the defense attorney scoffs.

The council whispers for a few minutes before deciding.

Bailiff gestures to Sokka. “Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict.”

Sokka stands, “In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. In fact, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, singlehandedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison.”

Sokka pounds his gavel to seal the decision. 

The defense attorney crumples up a paper, throws it, and slams his fist on the table in annoyance. 

He looks toward his client as Yakone slowly stands up, grinning. 

Suddenly, Yakone looks at Sokka in intense concentration. 

Sokka cries out in pain as his body is contorted and after a moment, the other councilmen cry out as well. 

“Sokka!” Zuko yells.

He and Jet try to rush to him but are also stuck in the bloodbending hold.

Toph is briefly shocked before trying to stop Yakone by metalbending her cables at him. 

Yakone looks at her, incapacitating her immediately. 

He laughs as he turns and sees the entire room under his control. 

Aang struggles as he reaches out his hand to Yakone. 

But he was an inch too far.

***

Tenzin's group approaches the council members and Chief Saikhan.

“Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice,” Tenzin greets.

“Chief,” Lin says.

“Lin,” Saikhan responds.

Lin’s eyes narrow. “Watch yourself. I’m on break, not dead. I can take back my job at any time so I’d watch my damn mouth, Saikhan.”

Saikhan glares but bows down in respect to her.

Tarrlok approaches from behind. “Have you news of Avatar Korra?”

Tenzin sneers. “We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!”

“I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!” Tarrlok argues.

Tenzin pouts at him. “But there were no chi blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?”

“That is a ridiculous accusation!” Tarrlok hisses.

Suddenly, a voice interrupts them. “It's true! He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage.”

The group turns to see the Council Page cowering behind a pillar on the balcony.

“That is nonsense! Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!” Tarrlok snarls.

Lin folds her arms and looks at the page. “Why did you wait until now to fess up?”

Council page looks down, “I was terrified to tell because….because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!”

Tarrlok looks irritated and appalled as everyone goes against him.

Tenzin takes an air bending stance. “Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra.”

Lin also takes her stance and both prepare to attack. 

Tarrlok's eyes bulge as Tenzin and Lin both bend at him, but he has control of their bodies before they can hit him. 

Everyone in the room cries out in pain as Tarrlok bloodbends them to their knees. 

Tarrlok continues to bloodbend until one by one, everyone falls unconscious. 

He backs away and flees the scene. 

After a few moments, Lin groans as she wakes up.

She looks over at Tenzin.

She gently shakes him awake.

“Wake up!” Lin finally yells.

The omega shrieks in surprise as he’s rudely awoken.

Mako helps Asami up as Bolin wakes up and moves around.

Bolin looks around the chamber. “Ugh! Man! I had this shitty dream that Korra was taken by this douche bloodbender. So weird.”

Asami looks at him in concern for his mental health. “Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out.”

“Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?” Bolin questions, taking a defensive stance.

Saikhan sighs. “Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force.”

He and the council members leave.

“We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail,” Lin reasons.

Tenzin lights up. “It could lead us to Korra! Let's go!”

***

Aang is being bloodbent by Yakone, who is grinning in relish at his own power. 

Yakone turns and makes Toph grab a ring of keys from her deputy's belt and float over to him. 

He forces Toph to unlock his cuffs, which bounce to the ground. 

He flexes his wrists, and raises his hands to bloodbend everyone into unconsciousness. 

He turns to see that Aang is still awake and levitates him high into the air.

“Yakone,” Aang says with difficulty as Yakone bloodbends his arms behind his back. “You won't get away with this!”

Yakone laughs. “Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it.”

Yakone bloodbends Aang into the steps of the dais, knocking him out, before running outside. 

He leaps into a cart pulled by an ostrich horse and dashes off. 

Meanwhile, Aang regains consciousness as his eyes and tattoos glow briefly. 

He bursts out of City Hall on a large air scooter and quickly catches Yakone, who looks up and gasps. 

Aang sends a blade of wind to sever the ostrich horse's harness from the cart, which flips onto its side and slides to a halt. 

Aang coasts in front of the cart and waits for a moment. 

Yakone bursts out of the side door and bloodbends him to the ground.

“This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good,” Yakone says coldly.

Aang groans in pain as Yakone levitates him into the air and begins contorting his body to painful and near death positions. 

Suddenly, his eyes and tattoos glow once again and the bloodbending immediately has no effect on him. 

He earthbends a cone of rock around Yakone's body, immobilizing him completely, and places his thumbs on Yakone's forehead and chest as he struggles.

“I'm taking away your bending, for good,” Aang booms.

Yakone groans as Aang's tattoos and eyes lit up as he energybends Yakone to remove his waterbending. 

When Aang's tattoos stop glowing, he steps back and Yakone slumps down. 

“It's over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	41. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i need better chapter names
> 
> Do any of you even read the notes?
> 
> If so, I wanted to let you know I run on coffee, tears, and comment.
> 
> Thanks

“Fuck….Aang….this whole time….you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok,” Korra groans.

She rubs her eyes to get rid of the black spots and stands up when she hears the door open.

“My life is a disaster now, thanks to you,” Tarrlok snarls.

Korra scoffs. “So your little bloodbending secret's out? And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son.”

“I was his son, but to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you ruined everything!” Tarrlok accuses.

Korra sighs. “Tarrlok, the act is up and you have nowhere to go.”

“Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage,” Tarrlok snarls.

Korra pounds on the door of the box. “You'll never get away with this, you motherfucker!”

Tarrlok walks to the top of the steps and gasps when he sees Amon, the Lieutenant, and several chi blockers waiting for him.

“Amon!” Tarrlok hisses.

Korra covers her mouth to hide her breath of surprise.

“It is time for you to be equalized,” Amon says coolly. 

The Lieutenant and other Equalists behind him all take fighting stances.

Tarrlok sneers. “You fool! You've never faced bending like mine.”

Tarrlok begins bloodbending the group. 

The other Equalists all crumple and fall to the ground, but Amon seems unaffected and with minor struggle, begins walking forward. 

Tarrlok gasps and redoubles his efforts. 

Amon is halted for a moment, but with a very great effort, he moves one foot forward and continues walking normally. 

Tarrlok begins backing up in horror.

“What? What are you?” Tarrlok whispers.

“I am the solution,” he answers.

Amon reaches out and grabs Tarrlok's arm, twisting him around until he is standing behind him. 

He jabs his right hand at the base of Tarrlok's neck, who groans at that, and moves his left hand toward his forehead as Tarrlok watches in horror.

He collapses to the ground with wide-open eyes. 

The Equalists all groan and stand up as Amon lifts Tarrlok's limp body onto his shoulders.

“I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it,” Amon says coldly.

Korra's eyes widen as she hears this.

The lieutenant smirks. “My pleasure.”

Korra gazes at the bars in the top of the box as she hears the Equalists' footsteps descending the stairs. 

She glances down and fingers one of the bands on her forearm.

The lieutenant steps in front of the box and pulls out his electrified kali sticks. “It's payback time.”

He shocks the box.

From inside, Korra fakes cries of pain as electricity courses through the box. 

She had removed one of her armbands and wrapped it over a bar in the roof. 

She hangs from it so that she is insulated from the electricity and not harmed. 

The hanging bulb above the box shatters and the Lieutenant steps back.

“Open the box,” the lieutenant orders. 

A chi blocker opens the door to find Korra lying motionless on the floor.

“Tie her up.”

Before they can even blink, Korra firebends a large burst of flame from her foot, forcing the Equalists back as she leaps out of the box. 

The Equalists fling their bolas at her, but she dodges and earthbends a giant wave to send them flying. 

Amon puts Tarrlok in his truck as Korra bursts out of the house. 

They lock eyes for a moment before Korra bends snow into spears of ice and hurls them at Amon. 

He dodges, giving her enough time to run away and jump off a steep slope of the mountain. 

The Equalists run up to Amon.

“I thought I told you not to underestimate her,” Amon says coldly.

Korra looks behind, as she uses waterbending to snowboard down the mountain. 

She trips over a tree root and flies into the air, landing hard against a tree. 

Snow lands on her and she groans before losing consciousness. 

Sometime later, Naga appears and runs up to Korra. 

She licks Korra's face, waking her up.

“Naga. You came looking for me. Good girl,” Korra murmurs, barely conscious.

She hugs Naga. 

She barely manages to even slump across Naga's back as they walk back to Republic City. 

Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami flying above the city on Oogi as they hear a howl.

“That sounds like Naga! Down there!” Make points out, Tenzin quickly following the directions.

Korra moans slightly as the bison lands and the group dismounts. 

Tenzin and Lin run up to her.

“Korra! Oh, thank goodness,” Tenzin says, gently checking for any physical damage.

“Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?” Lin asks, confused, and concerned.

“Give her some space,” Mako says softly and the two adults move out of the way.

Bolin picks the other alpha up and places her on Oogi.

“I was so worried. Are you all right?” Make questions.

Korra chuckles but winces at the pain it took to breathe. “I'm fine. I'm glad you're here.”

She gently curls into the firebending omega’s heat and Mako shares a look of concern with Asami,

“You're safe now,” Asami says kindly.

Korra nods, barely able to comprehend what she’s saying before going into a state of unconsciousness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	42. Dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the fire council woman’s husband
> 
> Like what a douche

Naga and Pabu are curled up in a courtyard on Air Temple Island. 

Korra is asleep in bed with her hair all undone, as Mako watches over her. 

He holds her hand, while Asami watches silently from a doorway. 

She looks down sadly and leaves. 

“You good?” Bolin asks.

“Mako is just so wound up and Korra? Where do I start,” Asami says. “I just… can’t do anything and I feel pathetic.”

Bolin looks at her sympathetically. “Korra will be fine. And then Mako will be too. You just have to trust in them.”

***

Lin and Tenzin slowly walk into their room.

The kids are all asleep as Pema is reading a book.

Tenzin walks over and lays next to Pema as Lin lies near Jinora, waking up the young beta.

Jinora sits up in bed. “Daddy, mommy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?”

Tenzin smiles. “Yes, she's fine, sweetie.”

Lin picks up Ikki as she wakes up, and embraces her.

“I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back,” IkkI says softly.

Lin presses a kiss to the young girl’s temple. “I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise.”

In the dining hall at Air Temple Island, Korra chows down on food while sitting at a table with Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, and Pema.

“The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again,” Korra chuckles.

Pema laughs. “We're so thankful you're home safe.”

Asami stands up to assist Pema. “Let me help.”

Tenzin sighs. “Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened.”

Korra pints at them with her fork. “Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son.”

Lin groans. “It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon.”

Tenzin looks appalled. “But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?”

Korra looks away. “Amon captured him, and took his bending.”

“Excuse me?” Lin questions.

Korra shrugs. “Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me, too.”

Tenzin shares a look with Lin. “This is very…disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar…I fear Amon is entering his endgame.”

Bolin, Korra and Mako exchange glances of concern. 

As Asami and Pema are working in the kitchen, Pema suddenly clutches the counter.

Asami grabs Pema's shoulder in concern. “Pema, are you all right?”

Pema chuckles. “No, I’m fine. Just approaching my rut. No biggie.”

“Should I get Tenzin? Or Lin?” Asami asks.

Pema laughs. “Lin would rather die than bottom and honestly I have to agree with her. But, it’s fine, there’s no reason to worry Tenzin or Lin, it's nothing.”

Mako walks into the kitchen carrying a teapot.

“Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea,” Mako asks.

“Sure,” Asami says, but her tone was off.

Asami moves to do it as both Mako and Pema stare at her with confusion.

Pema chuckles awkwardly. “I'm-gonna step out in case you two want to talk.”

“Is there something we need to talk about?” Make questions.

“Look, I just. Are you ok? I know it’s a dumb question but with how things are,” Asami trails off.

Mako smiles wearily at her. “I’m doing fine.

“Really?” Asami deadpans.

The omega sighs. “Yeah, things aren’t great. We know Tarrlok was a blood bender and Amon is doing his last moves or something and I don’t really know what’s happening.”

The alpha regards Mako carefully. 

“Um, sorry, I didn’t mean to pile on-” Mako starts only to be cut off by a kiss.

Painted matte lips encase Mako’s own in a very different way from Korra’s.

While Korra was a hurricane of power and emotion, Asami was like the waves.

Slow and steady, but eroding the coastline the way Asami was tearing down Mako’s walls.

When Asami pulls away, Mako is beet red.

Asami winces. “Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed-”

But this time she’s the one that’s cut off.

Mako typically doesn’t initiate much but it felt right to do so in this moment.

Mako pulls away and Asami is wide eyes with shock.

“So, the tea?” The omega asks innocently.

Asami points to the back and the omega takes the cup.

She smirks as she continues to wash dishes.

Mako still had her lipstick on her lips and if that wasn’t proof enough, he had been in the same room as Asami alone.

Bolin was going to eat this up.

***

“Lin!” Tenzin yells.

Lin shares a look with Jinora. “That can’t be good.”

Jinora laughs as she watches Lin leave to check what was wrong.

Tenzin is in the courtyard calling for her when Lin comes up from behind him.

The alpha’s arms wrap around Tenzin’s waist, giving the omega a heart attack.

“I need to ask you something,” Tenzin says.

Lin silently questions the omega with her eyes.

“Can you stay here and watch over the kids while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want you to come with me but they need you here more,” Tenzin says.

Lin opens her mouth and Tenzin stops her. “Think first. Please?”

Lin purses her lips. “Fine. But if you get hurt, you aren’t leaving the bed for a month.

“That sounds very nice,” a voice says.

Tenzin flushes as a grinning Pema enters the courtyard.

“Not like that,” Tenzin hisses.

Lin raises an eyebrow. “I never said that,”

The omega smacks Lin on the arm and Pema laughs.

“When are you two leaving?” Pema asks.

Lin smiles. “I’m staying. We need the extra protection.”

“But Tenzin-” Pema protests.

“Can take care of himself,” Tenzin finishes.

Pema looks concerned but Meelo runs in at that moment.

“I gotta poo!” Meelo yells.

Lin sighs. “Let’s go.”

She steers the young beta inside as Pema goes off to look for Ikki.

Tenzin gets on Oogi and takes off.

***

The Fire Nation representative of the United Republic Council is pacing nervously about the room, while her husband is absorbed in a newspaper.

The councilwoman looks around. “Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere!”

“No, dear.”

She pulls them out of her purse. “Oh, found them!”

“Good, dear.”

The councilwoman walks towards the door as someone knocks. “Don't wait up for me; this council session will probably go late into the night.”

“Yes, dear.”

The councilwoman opens the door to find two men in uniforms standing on the front step, one of which is actually Amon's Lieutenant in disguise. 

He quickly gives a sly smile before looking normal.

The lieutenant smirks. “We're here to fix a spider-rat problem.”

He holds up a spray hose and a poison can.

She frowns. “I didn't call an exterminator-”

The Lieutenant electrocutes her with the spray hose, which is actually disguised Equalist equipment. 

Both step into the house as a thump of her body collapsing onto the ground can be heard.

“Dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	43. Close in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just drank three cups of coffee
> 
> I’m not ok

Tenzin lands on the roof of City Hall on Oogi. 

He dismounts and walks around the dome, where several workers are cleaning the glass. 

They nod at each other as Tenzin passes. 

He walks a few steps further, but pauses as he hears the fizz of electricity. 

He ducks in surprise as an electrified disk spirals over his head, and spins midair as another barely misses him. 

He lands on his feet as the Equalists in disguise drop to the ground and seize his wrists with bolas. 

The omega dodges their attacks, and airbends himself high into the air with an air sprout. 

The Equalist who was still standing on the ground is flung backward against the concrete wall by a gust of wind; he slumps down against it. 

Tenzin rides his air spout and the two Equalists hold onto their bolas for dear life as they are spun around. 

Unable to hold on any longer, they release their grip and are flung onto a nearby rooftop. 

Tenzin lands back on the ground as the door opens and the council page comes out.

The council page covers his face as the wind dies down, and lowers his arms. “Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!”

Tenzin looks around in alarm. “The other council members. Are they all right?”

The council page shakes his head. “I'm afraid not! I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!”

The omega releases a rush of breath. “This can't be happening.”

The council page holds his hands out toward him. “The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now.”

Tenzin and the page hear the sound of nearby explosions and run to the edge of the roof to see bombs falling onto the city from airships.

The council page grabs his head and wails, “It is a tragic day indeed!”

***

Lin is standing in the courtyard with the children and the White Lotus sentries, as the Equalists airships fly in overhead.

Lin purses her lips. “All right, kids, time to go inside.”

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami rush in to see what is going on. 

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo walk back into the house.

“We heard explosions, what's going on?” Korra asks.

“Republic City is under attack,” Lin replies smoothly.

***

Hiroshi looks at a photograph of himself, his wife, and Asami as a child. 

He snaps the picture shut and tucks it away in his jacket pocket, before walking toward Amon, who is watching the city from the windows at the front of the airship.

“I've dreamed of this day for so long,” Hiroshi says wistfully.

Amon nods. 

“Yes, the time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own.”

***

Smoke rises and sirens and explosions are heard from the bay.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami get off of Tenzin's boat and run off the dock.

“Where did you say you parked the car?” Asami questions.

“It's right around here somewhere,” Korra says, squinting.

She looks around and spots the car. “There it is.”

Team Avatar runs to the Satomobile, which has crashed into a pole.

Asami snorts. “Wow, nice parking job.”

Korra looks offended. “Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive.”

Bolin grabs the parking tickets. “All things considered you did a great job! But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?”

Mako grabs the parking tickets out of Bolin's hand, crumples them up, and burns them. 

Bolin gasps in horror.

The omega rolls his eyes. “Relax, the city is under attack. The police have more important things to worry about.”

Asami opens the trunk and takes out an electrified glove. “This'll come in handy.”

She opens the driver's side door and sits down. 

Mako goes to sit next to her. 

“Go sit with Korra. We’re going to need the fire power in the back,” Asami says grinning.

Mako grumbles in complaint. “Fine.”

Asami starts the car. 

Bolin sits in front with Asami.

Asami backs up very fast.

“Car! Oh, we're good,” Bolin says after the car from behind them leaves.

***

“Chief! Air unit seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbor!” A man says.

Saikhan scowls. “Send a river rescue unit.”

“Chief, all the river rescue ships have been sabotaged!” a woman says.

Saikhan looks appalled. “What?”

Tenzin opens the door and enters. “Chief Saikhan.”

Saikhan turns. “Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too.”

Tenzin shakes his head. “I'm the only Council member left. What's the status?”

Saikhan turns and points to the map. “Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin.”

“I need to send a wire,” Tenzin blurts out.

“To whom, Councilman?” a man says, rapidly typing.

Tenzin’s eyes narrow in determination. “The general of the United Forces.”

Suddenly, smoke starts pouring out of the vents. 

Amid the smoke, people cough and fall over.

“Councilman, your wire has been sent,” a man calls.

“Chief, the phone lines just went dead!” A woman says with alarm.

Saikhan and Tenzin glance at each other as an alarm goes off. 

The power goes out, silencing the alarm. 

Saikhan turns on a flashlight.

“Catch,” Saikhan says, throwing another flashlight at Tenzin.

They both search the room with their flashlights. Tenzin notices smoke coming out of a vent.

Tenzin looks panicked. “Saikhan, the vents.”

The alpha metalbends the vent shut as the people in the room begin coughing.

“We need to evacuate immediately. Everyone stay close to me,” Tenzin demands.

Tenzin walks down with an air dome to protect Saikhan and his workers. 

The omega's party escapes the smoke and Tenzin stops airbending. 

Everyone in Tenzin's party gasp as six mecha tanks surrounding the entrance.

Tenzin groans. “Not these mecha tanks again!”

The mecha tanks hold up magnetic arms that attract the metalbender's police uniforms. 

Two metalbender officers get captured with this magnetism and Tenzin tries to save Saikhan by pulling on him with an air current. 

However, the magnet is too strong and captures Saikhan, too.

The three mecha tanks deposit their metalbender officers into a truck. 

One mecha tank fires a pincer cable at Tenzin, but he airbends the cable down and continues attacking the mecha tank. 

Two mecha tanks fire cables at Tenzin, who once again deflects them with airbending. 

A mecha tank charges toward the omega and fires a pincer cable at Tenzin, knocking him against the wall of police headquarters. 

His back slams against the metal pole with far too much force for it to have not broken a few ribs.

Tenzin uses an air wheel to soften his fall from the pole but it’s futile since the damage has already been done.

He just to see the truck drive away.

“Saikhan, no!” Tenzin calls weakly.

Tenzin looks up as he sees a burning police airship falling out of sight behind a building. 

He watches the telegraph operators being captured by Equalists on the City Hall steps. 

His vision blurs and goes black as the mecha tanks close in. 

The six mecha tanks surround the omega and close in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	44. Things might be Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyS IM LEGIT HIGH ON FOUR CUPS OF COFFEE RIFHT NOW AND ITS 4 AM

Asami drives around a corner and floors the gas pedal. 

Bolin earthbends two ramps in front of the car.

“Jump!” Asami yells.

Team Avatar bails out of the car before the ramps launch it into the air and knock one mecha tank into another. 

The four mecha tanks close in on them. 

Mako, Bolin, and Korra engage the tanks with their bending.

A mecha tank is attacked with fire, while the one to its left fires a cable, only to be knocked back by a stone slab. 

The first mecha tank fires a cable at Bolin, who dodges it by launching himself away. 

Mako attacks a mecha tank, only to be grabbed by a cable and electrocuted. 

The omega manages to grab the cable and redirect the electricity at the mecha tank. 

The electricity courses through the tank as its lights go out and it slumps on itself. 

Korra melts the nearby snow into two water streams and dodges one of the cable and runs up one of Bolin's ramps and bends the water into the exhaust pipes of another mecha tank. 

It begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earthbending to knock it over. 

Two Equalists had just carried Tenzin to a truck and set him down when Asami electrocuted one from behind. 

She takes out five more Equalists as they attack her, nimbly dodging their attacks before electrocuting them. 

Asami helps Tenzin up.

“Thank you,” Tenzin says, wincing slightly at the movement.

Tenzin joins Mako, who is dodging a mecha tank's attacks. 

Tenzin positions himself beneath the tank and airbends it high into the air, sending it flying into the dome of City Hall. 

His ribs were throbbing but he couldn’t afford weakness right now.

From up above, Hiroshi is looking through a spy glass.

“Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders,” Hiroshi says in disgust.

Amon just gazes at the scene. “We'll capture them before long and you will have your daughter back.”

Korra rushes up to Tenzin. “Are you all right?”

Tenzin chuckles. “I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon.”

Korra glares. “I’m not stupid. You look like Lin when she broke her ribs.”

“Korra, we don’t have time to treat injuries,” Tenzin says, waving it off.

Korra opens her mouth only to be cut off by Mako. “Uh, guys….look.”

He points down the street, where an Equalist airship can be seen arriving at Air Temple Island.

Tenzin looks horrified. “Oh no.”

The airship’s hatch opens and the Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers can be seen inside. 

They look down at the island as a metal hook and cable fires from above their heads and attaches to the temple's stone steps. 

The chi blockers use harnesses to slide down the cable to the island. 

The White Lotus sentries are watching and charge forward to confront them. 

Lin’s eyes narrow in concentration.

“Everyone, hide inside and remain calm,” Lin instructs.

Suddenly Pema gasps in surprise and leans against the balcony. “Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say ‘remain calm’?”

“Mommy, what's wrong?” Ikki asks.

“My rut. It's a week early,” Pema says in alarm.

Lin’s eyes widen as Jinora puts her hands over her mouth. “Oh no!”

“Not now!” Meelo yells.

Two Air Acolyte midwives rush to help Pema and lead her inside, leaving the kids watching in concern. 

The White Lotus sentries are waiting as the chi blockers run up the steps. 

They begin bending at them as a cable from a second airship buries itself in the steps immediately below them. 

More chi blockers swing down, followed by the Lieutenant. 

Lin stands guard in the courtyard, as she listens to booted feet running. 

The Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers race up the steps and charge. 

Lin uses her cables to take out two chi blockers, before grabbing another Equalist with the cable. 

An Equalist runs up to her, which she intercepts with an earth column. 

She bends out another earth column and shoots the projectile to an Equalist's face. 

Lin slams the floor, creating three earth columns that send the Equalists flying into the air. 

Pema lies in bed, as an Air Acolyte puts a cloth on her forehead.

Through her rut addled mind, she manages to ask, “The children, where are they?”

The Air Acolyte woman smiles. “Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe.”

***

Lin is still fighting the Lieutenant. 

He intercepts her cables with his batons, sending a current through them to knock her over. 

Lin hisses in pain as she sent back into a pillar again.

The sickening feeling of her ribs rebreaking is joined with copious amounts of blood trickling down her ripped stitches.

The electricity coursing through her veins isn’t helping either.

The Lieutenant stands over her and raises his electrified kali sticks.

Jinora suddenly flies in from behind on a glider. “Stay away from my mother, you jerk!”

She uses her staff to blow the Lieutenant away over a nearby roof.

“Jinora! You shouldn't be out here!” Lin yells.

Ikki arrives on an air scooter and knocks several Equalists over. “Get off our island!”

She down several more Equalists and joins Lin and Jinora.

Lin stands on shaking legs. “Girls! You need to go back inside this instant!”

Meelo jumps down from the roof.

“Taste my fury!” Meelo screams.

He farts on an Equalist's face, knocking him unconscious.

Lin winces. “Meelo! Be careful!”

Meelo sends three other blasts from his hands and rear, and makes a small air shield around himself to send the remaining Equalists flying. 

Lin sighs. “Never mind.”

The Equalists are now bound and in a row in front of Lin, the children, and the White Lotus sentries.

“Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement!” Lin barks.

The alpha smiles at her kids. “Nice work, kids.”

Oogi's grunt is heard and the kids rush out to the center of the courtyard.

“Dad!” Jinora yells.

Oogi lands and Tenzin and Team Avatar dismount. 

Tenzin embraces his children.

“Oh, thank goodness you're all right!” The omega frets, chewing them for injuries.

Meelo climbs into Tenzin's arms and pulls on his father's hand for attention. “We caught the bad guys.”

“You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?” Tenzin hisses at Lin.

Lin winces. “I would have been toast if it weren't for our kids. Now hurry the hell up. Pema’s in rut.”

Tenzin’s eyes widen in shock and he runs into the building.

“Pema!” Tension calls.

Pema manages to smile. “Tenzin.”

“You're a week early?” Tenzin asks.

Pema chuckles. “I just took suppressants. Aren’t working that well but they’re doing the job.”

The omega looks at the alpha with sympathy. “Does it hurt too much right now?”

“You’re the one with broken ribs,” Pema retorts.

Tenzin sputters. “How did you- I didn’t even-”

“I’m not stupid. You’re walking like Lin when she got hurt,” Pema points out.

“Told you,” Korra calls from the doorway.

Tenzin glares at the alpha.

Lin looks irritated. “You got hurt? And you didn’t tell me?”

“You broke your ribs too! And you ripped your stitches,” Tenzin argues.

Korra can’t help but smile.

It was easy to imagine things would be ok at a time like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	45. Not Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST SORRY

Mako takes two steps forward. “I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming.”

Tenzin looks down at Pema.

“Everything's not gonna be fine, is it, Daddy?” Ikki asks sadly.

Bolin and Asami are waiting for them outside. 

Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and Mako join them and they look at the incoming airships.

“What do you want to do, Tenzin?” Korra asks.

Tenzin sighs. “I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children… I hate to even think of it.”

“I’m staying,” Lin says.

“No,” Tenzin says immediately.

Before Lin can say anything, Tenzin raises a hand. “No arguments. We might be the last airbenders but there’s no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away.”

Lin grumbles in complaint but agrees.

Tenzin turns to Korra. “Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being.”

Korra scowls. “I'm not giving up.”

Tenzin looks at her wearily. “I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war.”

Korra sighs. “What you're saying is that we need to be patient.”

Tenzin puts his hand on Korra's shoulder. “You're learning well. Stay safe, Korra.”

The young alpha hugs Tenzin as Lin helps everyone onto Oogi.

“You too,” Korra says sadly.

“Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now,” Lin calls gently.

Tenzin airbends himself onto Oogi. “Oogi, yip yip!”

The sky bison fly away from the island, as Korra and the team look up at them. 

Two Equalist airships begin to chase them, as more airships invade the island. 

One airship shoots out a cable near the team and Equalists come down on the island. 

The White Lotus guards run in front of Korra and her friends and take their stances.

“Go! We'll hold them off!” A sentry yells.

Korra leaps onto Naga. “Everyone, climb on! Let's go, girl!”

“So now she doesn’t drop us,” Bolin mutters as Naga runs away when more Equalists come down and encircle the White Lotus sentries, spinning their bolas as they begin to fight. 

As Team Avatar runs away, Bolin looks up and points at the Lieutenant.

“Mustache guy!” Bolin yells.

Lieutenant slides down the slope and jumps off to attack them. 

Naga jumps up and uses her right paw to smack the Lieutenant off of the cliff face as they run past.

“Nice one, Naga!” Korra cheers.

“Damn,” Mako says, impressed as the lieutenant is sent flying.

Naga runs to the pier and jumps into the water. 

Korra waterbends a large water bubble around them as Naga swims to safety. 

***

Oogi tries to evade the Equalist airships, but they keep coming closer to them.

“They're gaining on us!” Lin warns.

Tenzin cracks his reins. “Faster, Oogi!”

Oogi speeds up, but an Equalist airship shoots out a large net at them. 

Lin metalbends her cables to break the net apart and wraps her cable around the rope. 

She stands and looks at her family with sorrow as they look at the airships in fear. 

She looks away before turning back at them.

“Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!” Lin yells.

“Mom?” Jinora whispers as tears fill Ikki’s eyes.

“Lin, what are you doing?!” Tenzin yells.

Lin runs and jumps off Oogi.

“No!” Pema yells, trying to grab her but she was too late.

Lin reels herself up and lands on the airship. 

She takes her stance and rips off a large section of the airship's metal skin. 

There is an explosion and it begins to fall into the harbor below. 

Lin metalbends a panel to catapult herself to the other airship. 

She begins to rip apart the airship when Equalists come up behind her. 

They wrap their bolas wrapped around her body and feet, electrocuting her into unconsciousness. 

The last airship turns back as the family gazes at it in shock.

“Mommy’s our hero,” Meelo says sadly, in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Tenzin feels a ball of emotion get caught in his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, she is.”

Oogi flies to safety. 

Korra and the team watch in dismay as Air Temple Island is raided from a drainage pipe. 

Mako places his hand on Korra's shoulder. “Korra, we should get moving.”

The omega pulls Korra into the tunnel. 

Bolin bows down and offers his hand dramatically to Asami.

The female alpha laughs but allows Bolin to escort her.

The two are laughing quietly and soon, Korra and Mako can’t help but join in.

***

The rain leaves streaks in Lin’s hair as the alpha kneels in front of Amon.

“Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending,” Amon drawls.

Lin looks up defiantly. “I won't tell you anything, you monster.”

“Monster is a childish word,” Amon chides.

“Yet it’s one that holds much power over people,” Lin counters.

Amon looks down at her. “Very well. It’s unfortunate you refused. You are a brilliant woman, Lin. It's unfortunate your talents can’t be utilized.”

He walks behind Lin. 

To keep some of her dignity, Lin closes her eyes as Amon takes away her bending.

Lin gasps as she feels a strange feeling encompass her body.

“They’re safe,” a voice says in Lin’s head.

‘Your family….is safe.’

***

Iroh, general of the United Forces, stands at the bow of a ship.

“General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?” A messenger asks.

Iroh looks at the sunrise. “Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time. And that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together.”

The messenger salutes. “As you wish, General Iroh.”

***

Republic City is filled with several Equalist airships. 

Equalist airships and mecha tanks surround City Hall. 

Hiroshi Sato is standing on the front steps, addressing a large crowd.

“It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!” Hiroshi yells.

The crowd cheers loudly in response. 

Near the back, two chi blockers look at each other, one male, the other female, before they turn and walk away. 

They push aside a clump of bushes in Republic City Park and enter a small clearing with a large rock in the center. 

One earthbends the rock aside, revealing a hole, and both jump inside as the rock slides back over. 

They remove their masks and reveal themselves to be Korra and Mako, walking down a dim hallway.

“Can you believe Hiroshi?! ‘The Avatar's on the run’. I'm not running from anyone! And they put Amon’s mask on Aang! The disrespect! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em!”

Mako rolls his eyes. “Relax. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running.”

Korra punches the wall in anger. “I hate this ‘being patient’ bullshit.”

Mako looks at her. “I can tell.”

Korra glares at him as they walk further into the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	46. Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GETS REAL AND BOLIN’S LOVE INTEREST IS REVEALED

Asami watches in amusement as Bolin plays with Pabu. 

She turns as she hears Korra and Mako approaching, before she and Bolin stand up and walk over to greet them.

“You two were gone a while,” Bolin teases.

Mako flushes. “We were doing reconnaissance.”

“Of the city or…” Asami trails off.

Korra snickers and fist bumps Asami as Bolin cackles at Mako’s sputters of indignance.

Gommu gets in between the group. 

Mako shrieks and latches onto Asami in alarm.

The alpha looks highly amused as Mako breathes in relief when he realizes it’s just Gommu.

“Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served,” Gommu greets Mako and Korra.

Gommu leads them too a pot of stew and pours some into a dish.

Korra smiles. “Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days.”

Mako and Asami hold bowls of stew at the table as Gommu serves the rest.

Gommu hands a bowl of stew to Korra. “Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called ‘Equalist’ policies. We got benders and nonbenders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist.” 

Gommu hands a bowl to Bolin and taking one himself,

“You are a wise and noble hobo,” Bolin says before eating the stew. “Mmmm. This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!”

Gommu grins. “I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!”

Asami’s eyes snap open and she turns green.

She spits the food back into the bowl and coughs. 

The alpha surreptitiously puts the food on the floor behind her. 

Pabu crawls up behind her and eats from the bowl.

***

Korra is leaning on Naga outside the tented area.

She hears footsteps and sees Mako walking toward her.

“Can't sleep either?” The omega questions.

Korra sighs. “No, I have this awful pit in my stomach.”

Mako sits next to Korra. “Me too.”

Korra shrugs. “This is so fucked up. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war.”

“I know, we didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known,” Mako says honestly.

Korra smiles, pulling the omega close to her. “I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that.”

“Affection. Fucking disgusting,” a voice says mocklingly.

The two turn around to see a smiling Asami.

Mako grabs the alpha’s hand and pulls her to them.

Now, Mako was leaning on Korra’s side as Asami laid in Mako’s lap.

“You think we’re going to make it?” Asami questions.

Mako purses his lips. “We just have to hope for the best.”

***

Airships fly overhead Air Temple Island. 

Amon is waiting on a platform as the Lieutenant drags a blindfolded man up to him. 

The man is forced to his knees and has his blindfold removed as Amon approaches.

“You will now be cleansed of your impurity,” Amon drawls.

He stands behind the man, who watches with fear, and removes the man's bending.

The policeman collapses and falls over from exhaustion. 

Amon to the Lieutenant. “Next.”

The Lieutenant nods and walks over to get the next victim, one in a long line of benders, blindfolded and hands bound, including the White Lotus sentries, waiting for Amon to strip them of their bending. 

***

Team Avatar is hiding in the drainage pipe, looking over Yue Bay.

Mako steps out and beckons to the others. “Coast is clear.”

The four run out of the pipe and climb an access stairway to an observation deck above. 

They crouch by the railing as Bolin scans the bay with a telescope.

“Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can,” Korra says determinedly.

Mako suddenly grins. “They're here!”

Bolin gasps and places the telescope to his eye again.

A second after, he realizes it’s backwards. “Whoops!”

He quickly flips the telescope around.

Through the telescope view, Bolin catches sight of a dim shape through the mist. 

Suddenly, hundreds of battleships flow into the harbor, General Iroh at the head of one.

Iroh looks perturbed. “Hmm….Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance?”

Korra snaps to attention. “Wait a second….where are the Equalist airships?”

Mako snatches the telescope from his brother and runs to the end of the deck, scanning the city. “I don't see any mecha tanks, either.”

Iroh gazes across the water. “Something's not right.”

All of a sudden, an explosion on a nearby ship interrupts him, followed by more blasts as mines float up.

“It's a trick!” The omega yells. “Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines!”

After seeing the alarm on Iroh’s face, Korra leaps off the edge of the dock and uses waterbending to pull herself into the bay, and she begins to swim toward the conflict. 

“What is that sound?” Iroh questions.

He runs out of the control room and on deck, where a buzzing sound can be heard in the sky. 

Korra surfaces and looks up. 

Mako points the telescope toward Republic City.

“What now?” Mako growls.

Behind the skyscrapers, a group of flying objects can be seen in the mist, which resolve themselves into two fleets of biplanes. 

“Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!” Bolin exclaims with irritation.

The planes fly across the bay and Hiroshi is at the head of one.

He pulls a lever and bombs are dropped from the underside. 

Ships are bombarded, causing major damage on board. 

One plane drops down two torpedoes and Korra dodges them only for them to hit the side of a ship. 

The explosion forces Korra back but she swims to the ship again. 

More planes drop down torpedoes to hit their targets.

“Incoming!” A sailor yells.

The explosion forces the sailors up in the air. 

A plane dives in to attack, but firebenders firebend into the cannons and shoot the planes. 

Korra emerges from the underwater and she looks at the planes, while they destroy the remaining ships. 

An earthbender tries to bring them down but he is forced back by the bombing. 

Planes fly around until one gets hit with firebending, forcing the pilot to eject. 

Iroh and two other firebenders use their bending to take down the planes, successfully hitting one.

Korra dives into the water, waterbends a massive waterspout, and bends out a large ice spike to take a plane down. 

However, the damaged plane hits the waterspout and Korra falls into the water where she bends a torpedo around into the air and hits another plane. 

She emerges once more and swims to the closest ship. 

Iroh comes up from the hatch to firebend the remaining planes, taking them down one by one but the last plane drops a bomb in front of him. 

He uses firebending to shield himself, but the explosion causes him to fall into the water, unconscious. 

Korra grabs and brings him to the surface.

Iroh starts coughing up the water he inhaled and a Korra paddles him over to the bay. “It's all right, I've got you.”

“Avatar Korra? You saved my life. Thank you,” Iroh says solemnly before passing out.

The alpha gazes at the ship wreckage as Iroh is in her arms.

They needed a lot more help than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	47. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post.....
> 
> Again

Korra waterbends them away from the wreckage. 

They walk back inside through the tunnels and Korra uses her healing abilities on Iroh's wound.

Iroh purses his lips. “I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft.”

Korra sighs. “I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us.”

Bolin shakes his head. “No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one.”

“Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet,” Iroh says, determination clear on his face.

Bolin grins at the omega. “I like this man's confidence! So, how are we not out of the fight?”

Mako looks at Bolin in trepidation.

His brother was falling for Iroh within five minutes of meeting him.

Mako lets out a huff of amusement. 

Typical Bolin.

Iroh stands up, clutching his wound. “A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?”

Korra lights up. “I know just the man for the job.”

***

Gommu sets up a telegraph machine while Iroh and Team Avatar stand behind him.

“And who is the recipient of this top secret message?” Gommu questions.

“Commander Bumi. Second division of the United Forces,” Iroh instructs.

Korra looks surprised. “Tenzin's brother?”

Iroh nods. “Yes, bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet.”

Gommu salutes the omega. “Ready, sir.”

He taps out the telegram as Iroh speaks.

“Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear,” Iroh finishes.

“Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city,” Iroh says, turning to look at the rest.

Mako points at the map. “They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range.”

Iroh looks grim. “Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn.”

They walk out of the room. 

Asami lingers momentarily.

“It's time to take down my father,” she says offhandedly.

Korra stops them. “Wait, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow.”

Mako turns around so fast Korra’s afraid he might get whiplash. “What?”

Asami goes from bitter to appalled within seconds. “Why not?”

“I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him,” the Avatar says firmly.

Iroh looks concerned. “That's not a good plan. We need to stick together.”

Korra scowls. “I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms.”

“Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone,” Iroh warns.

“She won't be. I'm going with you,” Mako says.

Korra looks alarmed. “You aren’t-”

“Who’s gonna stop me? Your scrawny ass?” the omega counters, looking at her expectantly.

Korra looks at the wall in begrudging acceptance, muttering something about how she had ‘more than enough muscles and a fucking six-pack for spirits sake.’

“You aren’t gonna talk him out of it?” Bolin questions Asami.

The alpha snorts. “Does it look like I want my ‘scrawny ass’ handed to me?”

Mako nods in appreciation as Korra sputters.

Bolin snickers and goes to stand next to Iroh.

“Hmm….My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. Mostly. I’m fairly certain he was just afraid of Katara’s wrath. But that is besides the point. He trusted Aang with his life. So will I,” Iroh eventually concedes.

Korra looks at him, equal parts amused and grateful.

***

Bolin crushes Mako in a hug.

“Just because I called you scrawny doesn’t mean you are, jackass, let me go!” Make wheezes, feet not even touching the ground and air leaving his lungs.

In the background, Gommu sniffles and cries. “This is what true sibling love is.

“Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful,” Bolin calls from where he’s constricting Mako’s lungs.

Korra snickers. “I will. And good luck. If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga.”

She turns to the Polar Bear Dog. “Take good care of Bolin for me.”

Naga licks Bolin, finally making him drop Mako.

The omega takes his first breath after a long period of time and Korra is highly amused.

As the omega retains the ability to move and breathe, he hugs Asami.

He barely makes it to her collar bone but it’s the thought that counts.

“Be careful, please,” Mako whispers. “I don’t think I’d be able to lose you today. My heart is still reviving itself from losing Korra.”

Asami laughs and presses a kiss to the omega’s forehead. “Yeah, yeah, don’t die and all that shit. I can say the same to you.

Mako pulls away from the hug as Bolin yells at Asami to, ‘Haul ass before they leave her with the tribe of hobos to eat garbage food.’

Korra and Asami share a smile and quick handshake.

Even if their relationship developed, the two highly doubted they’d ever do anything past kiss each other.

And it wasn’t uncommon either.

Omega-Omega or Alpha-Alpha pairs commonly found sex hard since both had either dominant or submissive qualities.

In rare cases, it worked but given the fact that both Asami and Korra has a huge ego and had almost suffocating auras of power and wealth, Mako doubted it would.

Asami jumps onto Naga's back, joining Pabu, Bolin, and Iroh.

“Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes,” Gommu cheers.

Before they leave, Mako shout something.

“Stop!” He yells.

Everyone turns. 

The omega quickly runs to his tent and pulls out a bag.

Iroh’s eyebrows furrow. “What are- oh.”

Mako throws the scent blocking strips at everyone. “It’s so they don’t recognize us by scent if we get too close.”

“Smart,” Asami praises.

Mako nods. “I know.”

“Now you can leave!” Gommu cheers again.

***

Korra and Mako enter a large sewage pipe to leave the camp.

They continue walking into the sea and Korra waterbends a large bubble so they can breathe while underwater. 

They quickly arrive at the shores of Air Temple Island.

The two walk out of the sea and Korra stops waterbending the bubble. 

They put on their chi blocker masks and climb up the rocky shores. 

Nearby, there’s an Equalist airship, which Amon boards.

“There's Amon,” Korra whispers.

Mako nods. “We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns….”

Korra grins. “We ambush him.”

They walk toward the temple, but stop when they hear a voice from behind.

“What are you two doing here?” The lieutenant asks.

Korra completely blanks but thanks the spirits for Mako.

“We were just transferred,” the omega says smoothly.

The lieutenant’s eyes narrow. “Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today.”

“The arena? For what?” Korra asks.

The lieutenant looks irritated and Korra resists the urge to punch him in the face. “The rally. You should've been briefed about this.”

Mako bows. “We'll be there, sir.”

As the lieutenant walks away, Mako whispers, “I hope you know another way in.”

Korra grins. “Plenty.”

The two go to a small slot and get in.

After a while, Korra finds what she’s looking for and she lifts a wooden panel on a wall and they climb in.

“Let's hide in the attic,” Korra murmurs.

Mako nods in agreement and they climb up through the attic's trapdoor.

Korra sighs in relief when they get up but Mako taps her on the shoulder.

“Uh, we're not alone up here,” the omega says.

Korra turns and her jaw drops. “Tarrlok?”

Korra and Mako take off their chi blocker masks.

“I don't suppose you're here to rescue me,” the man says dryly from behind bars.

Korra walks up to the cell. “We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?”

Tarrlok looks away. “No, I'm the only one.”

Korra analyzes him. “And what makes you so special?”

“I'm Amon's brother. Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was,” Tarrlok says after a minute.

Mako makes a strangled noise as Korra feels the color drain from her face.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	48. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my fav to write
> 
> AND TO THOSE WHO I SAID TARRLOK DIDNT GET A HEROIC ENDING
> 
> I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO KILL TARRLOK AND NOATAK WITHOUT TARRLOK’S SINGLE SELFLESS ACT
> 
> SORRY

Korra and an equally shocked Mako glance at each other and back at Tarrlok. 

The omega takes a step forward to Tarrlok's cell.

“Did you know this all along?” Mako asks cautiously.

Tarrlok looks down. “No, not until after he captured me.”

Korra feels sick. “How did your brother end up becoming Amon?”

Tarrlok looks tired but starts explaining.

***

_ It all began with my father. _

Yakone is smiling and sitting in a hospital. 

A surgeon is standing in the background and he walks toward Yakone, who lies down on a pillow. 

_ Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance.  _

A doctor cuts off Yakone's facial bandages to reveal his new face. 

All the bandages fall off and Yakone now looks younger and has darker hair. 

_He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother,_ _a warm, caring woman._

She looks at Yakone and slightly blushes. 

Yakone, though a bit surprised at first, in turn smiles at her.

_ Before long, they started a family together.  _

Yakone laughs and puts Tarrlok down from his arms as he chases after his brother.

_ Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. _

The young Tarrlok plays with his older brother and attempts to tackle him, but falls into the snow. 

Noatak helps him out of the snow a cheers him up as he tears up. 

They laugh at one another.

_ Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years. _

Noatak and Tarrlok practice waterbending with floating globs of water.

_ Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father. _

“Tarrlok, you'd better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right,” Yakone snaps.

Tarrlok winces. “I'm trying, but-”

“Try harder!” Yakone snarls and Tarrlok drops his glob of water. “Your brother was never this sloppy.”

Tarrlok rubs his eyes as he tears up.

Noatak notices the tears and grows angered. “Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time.”

Yakone whirls on him. “Don't talk back to me, son! Ever!”

_ Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally.  _

Tarrlok and Noatak pull a sled up a hill. 

_ When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. _

Yakon is sitting near the campfire, making hand gestures to further indices the story to his children.

_ He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. _

“What's bloodbending?” Tarrlok questions.

Yakone sneers. “The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you, and I will teach you to master it.”

Noatak looks away with a slight sigh, and asks his father a question. “What happened to your bending, Dad?”

Yakone stands up. “The Avatar stole it from me. That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. That is your purpose in life.”

_ The good days were behind us. _

  
  


Yakone and his sons hide from a herd of yaks.

_ Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed ‘hunting trip,’ where he secretly trained us in bloodbending.  _

Yakone nods to Noatak, who stands up.

_ We kept the truth from my mother. _

Noatak bloodbends the creature, making it stand up, and forces its head back. 

The yak groans in pain.

“Stop! You're hurting it!” Tarrlok cries out.

“Toughen up, Tarrlok! You'll need a thicker skin for this,” Yakone snaps.

Noatak lets the yak down and it runs away along with rest of the herd.

“Very good, son, very good,” Yakone praises.

_ A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. _

Yakone and his sons hide from a pack of wolves during the day.

The man signals to Tarrlok, who exhales and gets up.

_ We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. _

Tarrlok jumps over the small ledge and uses bloodbending to make the wolves stand in a row and move from side to side. 

The wolves whine for a little before Tarrlok lets them go.

_ I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. _

Noatak breathes and forces the wolves to come back.

_ He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. _

Noatak concentrates and the wolves turn around in unison. 

Noatak lifts his head, making the wolves rise in the air. 

Tarrlok gasps in horror.

Yakone seems briefly surprised before smiling excitedly. 

Noatak lowers the wolves, making each one bow to him. 

“That's the way it's done. That's what you need to strive for,” Yakone tells Tarrlok.

_ Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other. _

“Noatak, go!” Yakone orders.

Noatak inhales, and Tarrlok struggles against the bloodbending. 

Tarrlok falls to his knees, and Noatak narrows his eyes, making him lean back.

“Excellent,” Yakone says. 

Noatak bows to his father and frees Tarrlok. 

“Tarrlok, your turn,” Yakone says.

Tarrlok stands up. “No. I won't do it.”

“Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok!” Yakone warns.

Tarrlok recoils from his father. !That felt awful. I don't want to do that to anyone. I never want to bloodbend again.”

Yakone sneers and raises a hand as he approaches Tarrlok. “You're a disgrace, a weakling. I'll teach you a lesson, you insubordinate-” 

Suddenly he gasps and struggles against Noatak's bloodbending.

Noatak moves to stand in front of his brother. “Stay away from him.”

“How dare you bloodbend me!” Yakone snarls.

Noatak bloodbends Yakone onto his knees. “What're you gonna do about it? You're the weak one. You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?”

Yakone sneers. “I made you what you are. You're mine.”

“We're your sons, not your tools of revenge,” Noatak says, turning to Tarrlok. “Let's go. We can run away from him. Forever.”

Tarrlok looks fearful. “Run away? But what about Mom? We can't just leave her.”

Noatak scoffs. ‘He was right about you. You are a weakling.”

He throws Yakone a distance away with bloodbending and runs off into the blizzard.

“Noatak! Don't leave! Please! Noatak!” Tarrlok yells.

_ My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. _

Yakone's wife takes animal skins off a clothesline as Yakone and Tarrlok walk toward her.

_ My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered.  _

Yakone stands up and leaves the dinner table.

_ And he passed away, a few years later. _

***

Korra didn’t know what to do.

She didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Mako was now sitting against the bars, hand holding Tarrlok’s in all sympathetic gesture.

How do you respond to someone who faced years of trauma?

One who lost his brother to something far greater than death?

The one that tried to take her but in truth, was just broken?

Was Tarrlok like Fire Lady Zuko?

Raised wrong and abused till right and wrong blurred together?

Korra realizes she has to say something now.

“That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard,” Korra says.

She internally winces.

What a pathetic way to word something.

“Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world,” Tarrlok says genuinely.

“How did you figure out Amon is your brother?” Mako asks.

“When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip,” Tarrlok says slowly.

Korra thinks. “So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending.”

Tarrlok shakes his head. “I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak.”

Mako gasps. “Of course! Your chi is in your blood! Amon somehow managed to manipulate bender’s blood to reject their chi!”

“Genius! Shit use of the idea but genius!” Korra compliment. “How in the world do we beat him?”

Mako purses his lips. “We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender.”

“So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him,” Korra says gleefully.

“How?” Mako questions.

“This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters….” Korra starts.

Mako finally catches on. “At the rally.”

“We could take away his true power!” Korra grins.

“And undermine this whole revolution!” Mako finished happily,

“Thank you, for your help,” Korra tells Tarrlok.

The man nods his head and shifts his eyes. 

Korra starts to leave, but Mako stops him.

“We can't just leave him here,” Mkao protests.

Tarrlok stands up and leans on the bars, his eyes alight with a fire. 

“Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	49. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys.
> 
> I’m tired and just not feeling myself.
> 
> I’m trying to write but it’s not really working
> 
> I’ll try to get better
> 
> Sorry

Bolin, Asami, and Iroh ride on Naga in a snowy region. 

They watch as the biplanes fly above.

“I think we've found our secret airfield. Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off,” Iroh says.

Bolin salutes. “Aye aye, captain!”

He starts to walk but then turns and stands up straighter and hurriedly does another salute. “Ooh, general, general.”

The corner of Iroh’s lips twitch up and Asami is impressed.

Who knew being dumb was attractive?

Bolin walking away with Iroh and Asami, but soon hears Naga whine.

“All right, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?” Bolin asks.

He sees Naga raising her foot, he stops her by holding up his hand at a 90 degree angle. “Uh-uh, stay.”

Naga whines as Pabu chitters. 

Iroh, Bolin, and Asami approach the Equalist base which seems to lack a perimeter fence; there are posts but no wires.

“Why would there be fence posts but no fence?” Asami questions.

Iroh, Bolin, and Asami go into the middle of the fence posts, but subsequently cry out in pain as they are electrocuted, and they collapse onto the ground unconscious.

The entrance of the Pro-bending Arena is guarded by an Equalist airship and several mecha tanks. 

Korra and Mako wear Equalist disguises and stand guard on a balcony with their hands behind their backs. 

They nod at each other, ready to expose Amon as a fraud. 

Amon rises from beneath the platform.

“Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world,” Amon says, voice taking a victorious tone.

“That's a lie, Amon!” a voice calls out.

The alpha on the platform turns to see Korra and Mako remove their chi blocker masks.

“Or should I call you Noatak?” Korra asks mockingly.

The man in question’s left eye twitches in annoyance.

“You want her taken out?” The lieutenant asks.

Amon raises his left hand. “No. Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say.”

“Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!” Korra accuses.

“What is this nonsense?” The lieutenant questions, a hint of doubt creeping into his voice.

Amon ignores him. “You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.”

“Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok,” Korra snaps.

The lieutenant sports a doubting look at first before inquiringly looking at Amon.

Amon scoffs, “Hmph, an amusing tale, but I will show you the truth.”

He removes his hood, unties his mask and takes it off. 

The crowd gasps in surprise as a close-up of his scarred face is shown. 

He points at his scar. “This is what a firebender did to me.”

Despite her blatant surprises, Korra itches to remark on how Fire Lady Zuko showcased his scar proudly even in exile while Amon couldn’t do it in victory.

But that was the thing: in victory.

“What?” Korra hisses incredulously.

Mako is equally as taken aback.

Murmurs break out in the crowd as Amon puts his mask back on.

“The Avatar is lying!” Someone shouts.

“I'm telling you! He's a waterbender,” Korra yells.

She turns to Mako. “They don't believe me. It didn't work!”

Mako looks slightly panicked, baking away. “We said what we had to. Let's get out of here.”

The pair turns around as Equalists spin bolas at them from above the balcony ready to attack. 

They take fighting stances as they approach the Equalists on their way out.

“I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event,” Amon says, his smug voice ringing around the arena.

Korra and Mako turn around after hearing that. 

A part of the stage rises with the airbenders Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tied to each pole and gagged.

“No… they got away. We saw them get away!” Korra pleads desperately.

Mako, on the other hand is frozen.

Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora weren't his kids, hell, not even close.

But after spending so long with them, he cared for them more than he would care to admit.

To see them tied up and about to lose a huge part of themselves?

Something in Mako snapped.

***

Asami is lying in her cell. 

Iroh and Bolin are tied back to back.

“Asami,” a voice says.

Asami stirs and sits up with a groan. 

“Asami, I know I have hurt you….and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again,” Hiroshi says.

Asami might be half asleep from being knocked out, but she wasn’t stupid. “Are you fucking insane?! How can we be a family after all the shit that you've done?! Mom would hate you for what you've become.”

“How dare you? I am avenging her death!” Hiroshi snarls.

“The airplanes are ready for take-off, sir,” a man says from the back.

Hiroshi Sato turns to the Equalist. “Good, annihilate the fleet.”

Iroh and Bolin share a look of confusion and shock.

Hiroshi Sato turns to Iroh. “That's right, general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding.”

Iroh glares at Hiroshi.

The man simply ignores him and leaves.

Asami turns to Iroh and Bolin. “How are we gonna get out of here?”

Iroh looks at Bolin. “I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?”

Bolin shakes his head. ‘That is a negative, Sir.”

Iroh pouts.

Suddenly, there is the sound of running, and the warehouse door explodes inward as Naga comes charging in.

“Naga! Over here!” Bolin calls.

Naga breaks the jail door with her front paws, and Pabu climbs onto Bolin's lap.

Bolin grins. “Who needs a metalbender? We got Naga! Yeah!”

“I'm going after those airplanes,” Iroh yells, sprinting towards the planes.

Naga suddenly carries Bolin while they are running. “Ahh! No, Naga!”

Asami notices the empty mecha tanks and jumps inside one. “Huh, what do you know….just like a Future Industries forklift.”

Iroh manages to board one of the planes with his firebending. 

He throws the pilot off and steers the plane on his own.

Bolin looks at the omega slightly amazed.

Guess all firebending omegas were kickass.

***

Mako is about to lunge but Korra holds him back.

“Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever,” Amon sneers.

“Amon, let them go,” Korra demands.

“You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me,” Amon mocks.

Mako nearly springs off the balcony.

“He's trying to bait us,” Korra hisses. “We gotta act smart.”

“I don't care! We have to save them!” Mako argues.

Amon cuts their bickering. “The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess.”

He turns around and walks toward the airbenders.

Tenzin looks at his children with worry-filled eyes while futilely trying to break free. 

Suddenly, Korra’s grip on Mako slips and the omega generates lightning and directs it to Amon.

He barely dodges the blast but rolls over to the Lieutenant. 

Mako and Korra use firebending to jump onto the wall and balance themselves vertically to run across it to the stage. 

Before landing, they both dodge bolas thrown at them and send a barrage of firebending attacks to get the Equalists away from the airbenders, knocking one Equalist off the stage. 

The crowd disperses and runs away from the stage as Mako continues to fight them while Korra runs to free the airbenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	50. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make up chapters coming up

Korra unties the gag around Tenzin's mouth, produces a flame on her finger, and begins to burn the metal chains binding Tenzin. “Where’s Pema?”

“In prison,” Tenzin responds.

“Lin?” Korra asks.

Tenzin looks away, “I don't know.”

Korra breaks the metal chains on his feet.

Tenzin immediately runs onto the battlefield, assisting Mako as Korra moves to free the kids. 

Right after Mako throws a fire punch and fire kick, Tenzin runs in front of him fires two air blasts, which knocks an Equalist and the Lieutenant off the stage. 

Amon dodges Mako's firebending attack with acrobatic grace, but Tenzin follows with a strong wave of air which he tries to block, but it is too powerful, causing him to be blown off the stage.

“Let’s go,” Korra whispers and the three kids follow her.

Korra gestured to Tenzin but has to drag a still seething Mako away from the fight.

They gather in a hallway, panting in exhaustion.

Korra looks at Tenzin. “Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion.”

Tenzin nods in understanding.

Tenzin looks at the kids. “Let's go get your mother.”

Meelo raises his arms and shouts, “Prison break!”

Tenzin and the children run the opposite direction as Amon goes out on the other door. 

When he starts running, Korra blocks his way with a wall of fire and makes another one to be safe. 

Mako enters a room with Korra behind him. 

Amon jumps over the wall of fire and looks to see where they have gone. 

He hears the door swing and enters that room.

Korra hears Amon's footsteps. 

Amon continues to walk past Korra's hiding place and stops for a moment before continuing. 

Korra breathes a sigh of relief, but suddenly writhes in pain as Amon bloodbends her out from under the table and into the air.

Mako tries to stop Amon from bloodbending Korra by sending continued attacks of firebending. “Let her go!”

Amon dodges each attack and bloodbends Mako into submission by lifting him into the air. 

He slams both of them on the ground and bloodbends Mako in place on the floor, and Korra in a kneeling position. 

Amon walks around Korra and places his hand on her neck.

“No!” Korra yells.

“Korra,” Mako whispers, voice unable to be louder due to growing horror.

Amon places his other hand on her forehead. 

She feels a strange pain but can’t make a sound as her bending is taken. 

Amon lets her go as her body slumps on the ground.

The alpha watches her carefully from behind the mask.

“I told you I would destroy you.”

***

Iroh generates lightning and directs it to the middle plane, causing it to crash to the plane beside it. 

One pilot shoots an explosive bola at Iroh's plane causing it to get caught up in the main propeller forcing Iroh to bail out before the plane explodes. 

As Iroh free-falls, he uses his firebending to propel himself to another plane and from there uses a firebending attack to disable one of the propellers on the plane in front of him. 

Iroh kicks the pilot off the plane and takes control of it.

A bomb manages to hit the rear end of the plane. 

Iroh tries to control the plane while another one above him tries to drop another bomb. 

He quickly uses his firebending and shoots it, causing the plane above him to explode. 

Meanwhile, his own plane is on a collision course with the statue of Aang on Aang Memorial Island, which had Aang's face covered with a mask like Amon wears. 

Before impact, he quickly jumps out and grabs the Equalist banner, causing it to tear. 

He hangs in midair and watches the mask fall off the statue.

Iroh grins. “Thanks for looking out for me, Aang.”

Bolin, on the other hand?

He was struggling. 

The alpha groans as he destroys the runway by earthbending. 

Three mecha tanks try to attack Bolin with cables, but Naga catches them and pulls them, causing the mecha tanks to topple over and almost hit Bolin, who stands still as if not noticing it.

Bolin backs away from the mecha tank rubble. “Thanks Naga. Runways are a shit ton of effort.”

Naga runs towards more mecha tanks, thinking of destroying them as a game.

Asami is doing a very nice job of doing some of Naga’s work for her.

The female alpha destroys one of the planes with the mecha tank and continue onto the rest.

“Asami, what do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!” A voice yells.

Asami turns to Hiroshi in another mecha tank.

“You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too full of hatred,” Asami says, hating how her voice hardens into an unnamed emotion when talking to her dad.

Hiroshi’s face controls in anger. “You ungrateful, insolent child!”

Hiroshi controls the mecha tank to advance to Asami. 

Asami tries to stop him by launching the wires, but missed. 

Asami's eyes widen in fear as Hiroshi's tank hits, throwing her mecha tank away and destroying the faceplate.

“I now see there is no chance to save you!” Hiroshi snarls.

As Hiroshi is going to hit Asami with his mecha tank's right hand, Bolin sends a rock to the mecha tank's hand to stop it.

“Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!” Bolin yells, throwing rock after rock.

Asami gains momentum and attacks her father. 

She successfully throws him away using her mecha tank. 

Hiroshi groans in pain as Asami forces the opening of the mecha tank. 

The man looks with fear at his daughter while Asami looks at him with hatred. 

Her gaze eventually changes into pity as Hiroshi tries to attack her, but Asami is able to dodge it, which he used as a diversion in order to attempt an escape.

“You really are a horrible father,” Asami whispers.

As Hiroshi runs, Asami throws an electrified bola that renders Hiroshi unconscious. 

Asami sheds a tear as Naga whimpers. 

Bolin limps up to the mecha tank and hugs the other alpha.

Asami accelts the embrace, eyes not leaving the slumped form of her father.

***

“Finally, you are powerless,” Amon sneers.

Korra tries to hit Amon, but is too weak from the loss of her bending to do it and misses. 

Suddenly, Amon's eyes widen as the voice of the Lieutenant comes from behind him.

Lieutenant stands behind Amon. “Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her.”

He removes his mask and smashes it with his feet. “You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!”

The Lieutenant takes out his kali sticks and runs forward to attack Amon. 

Right before he gets there, however, Amon glares at him and he is lifted into the air with bloodbending.

“You've served me well, Lieutenant,” Amon admits.

Amon casts the Lieutenant aside into a pile of wood and walks toward Mako. 

“A male omega. Rare, but not unheard of. I’m sure you’d probably have the ability to pass on bending to children,” Amon muses.

Mako starts struggling even more.

He knew for a fact after any years of research, that male omegas tended to give birth to bending children.

He had no doubt that if Amon had his way with him, he’d give birth to more bloodbenders.

Amon approaches the omega but Mako manages to electrocute him with lightning strong enough to throw him away. 

He sends two firebending blasts at Amon, but the blasts hit the surrounding wood and trap him. 

Mako has some trouble but he manages to help Korra lean heavily on him.

He was shorter than the Avatar and couldn’t carry her no matter how hard he tried so this would have to do.

“Mako… my bending,” Korra murmurs weakly.

Mako smiles weakly. “Everything will be all right! We just need to get out of here and- ah!”

Korra slips from Mako’s grip and skids across the floor as the omega is bloodbent into a kneeling position in front of him.

“I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost,” Amon says, hand reaching towards Mako.

Korra finally gains some energy.

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	51. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still vibing with death over here

Korra instinctively throws a punch at Amon, and it suddenly becomes a blast of air that shoots down the corridor and slams into Amon and Mako, sending them flying. 

Amon is sent skidding backward and, despite the mask, it is obvious that he is for once completely stunned.

“Impossible!” The alpha yells.

“I-I can airbend? I can airbend!” Korra cheers.

Korra attacks Amon with a flurry of air blasts. 

Despite his attempts to block, he is flung back and slides to a stop on his side in front of a window. 

He growls and stretches out his hand. 

Korra’s progress is immediately halted due to the bloodbending grip Amon is exerting. 

Amon stands up and strengthens his grip on Korra, now using both hands. 

Korra’s face is contorted in pain and the effort it costs to resist his hold.

Her eyes flicker to the limp form of Mako, the omega who did everything he could to save her and nearly died in the process.

The female alpha grits her teeth with renewed vigor. “No…you… don’t!”

Korra overcomes it and punctuates the last word with an airbending-infused kick that slams into Amon, blasting him out of the window behind him.

As Amon falls, his mask comes off, and he plunges into the sea. 

Concerned citizens dash to see what happened.

“Did you see what happened?” someone asks.

The crowd sees Amon's mask float to the surface. 

Korra and Mako walk up to the shattered window as the cries of the protesters grow.

“You bending tyrant!” A woman yells.

“Evil Avatar!” A man screams.

As he is gradually sinking, the water washes away Amon’s ‘scar’. 

Desperate to save himself, Noatak waterbends a spout to get to the surface. 

As he gasps for air, riding his water spout high above the crowd, he turns to see the people looking at him in shock.

“He's waterbending,” someone says in shock.

“He is a bender.”

“Whoa!”

“The scar is fake.”

“The Avatar was telling the truth.”

Noatak looks angrily at Korra, which she reciprocates, before jumping into the water again. 

As Noatak escapes, Mako tries to stop him by firebending, but he misses every shot. 

After he escapes, Korra looks at Mako.

“You did it,” Mako says, grinning.

Korra smiles, one hand grabbing Mako by the hip to pull him close and the other cupping on his cheek.

She leans down and touches their foreheads.

“We did it.”

And she seals the breath of space between their lips.

***

Noatak climbs up the stairs and walks toward Tarrlok’s cell.

“Noatak,” Tarrlok dismisses.

“It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you,” Noatak apologizes.

Tarrlok sighs deeply and looks down at the floor. “Our father set us on this path; fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys.”

Noatak opens the prison door. “Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over, together. Please, you're all I have left in the world.”

***

Tenzin immediately tackles Lin in a hug, the omega’s eyes brimming with tears.

“Spirits, I thought I lost you,” Tenzin murmurs, clutching the alpha tighter.

Lin hugs him back, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’m here.”

When Tenzin lets her go, she hugs each of her kids, and they hug Pema too.

“You aren’t allowed to die, you know,” Pema mentions.

Lin chuckles. “I assumed that much.”

But when Lin reaches Korra, her gaze turns empathetic. “I can't believe Amon got you too.”

“Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!” Bolin says,

Everyone turns and glares at him sourly. 

Pabu chitters.

“Not the time,” Mako says dryly.

“Right, right, I'll just stand over here quietly, in silence,” Bolin whispers, backing away.

***

Several ships come through the bay where everyone is waiting.

“You saved Republic City,” Tenzin says softly to Korra.

Korra lowers her head. “But Amon got away.”

Tenzin places his arm around the Avatar's shoulders, and she covers his hand with hers.

As a certain ship nears harbor, Ikki cheers, “Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!”

Bumi is standing on the side of the ship. “Waaaa-hoooo!”

Tenzin sighs and rolls his eyes. “Great, now I have to entertain my brother.”

***

Tarrlok and Noatak sit in a boat, Noatok driving.

“The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do,” Noatak says boldly.

“Yes, Noatak,” Tarrlok mutters.

Noatak chuckles. “Noatak. Hmph, I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name.”

Tarrlok notices the electrified gloves and looks over to his brother. 

He takes one, without Noatak seeing him.

Tarrlok unscrews the lid of the fuel tank, placing the electric glove above it. “It will be just like the good old days.”

A single tear rolls down Noatak's cheek and Tarrlok electrocutes the fuel tank. 

Noatak barely turns around but manages to see Tarrlok’s face before they go up in flames.

He looks sad, upset.

Apologetic.

But Noatak simply smiles.

Death was something to be embraced.

It would happen one day anyway.

So welcome it with open arms when it comes.

Because only those who haven’t truly lived their lives are afraid of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	52. Bending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun.
> 
> I love u is introduced.
> 
> I guess.

Everyone is at the Southern Water Tribe in the White Lotus compound. 

Oogi resting is outside with Naga by her side.

Pema is braiding Ikki’s hair for fun while Lin listens to what Jinora has to say about her latest book.

Meelo, on the other hand, is dead asleep on Tenzin's lap. 

Bolin looks impatient on the couch while Asami and Mako are talking in hushed whispers.

Asami whispers something and Mako looks momentarily stunned.

But he responds and whatever he says makes Asami smile.

While no one else could hear, Bolin was close enough to hear the first of many exchanges of ‘I love you.’

On the other side, Senna’s head is resting on Tonraq’s shoulder with a forlorn look.

Tonraq has his arm around his wife and is staring at the ground.

Upon hearing the sound of a door sliding open, everyone quickly raises their heads and turns to the door.

Korra’s face is blank as she walks out of the room.

Katara walks out of the door slowly, a sad look on her face,

“I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending,” Katara says wearily.

“But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!” Lin pleads.

Katara looks at her daughter-in-law with sorrow. “I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.”

Korra exits the healing room before anyone can say anything else and stands next to the door in the lobby.

She stops and eyes everyone upon noticing all the people in the room staring back at her.

“It's going to be all right, Korra,” Tenzin reassures.

“No, it's not and we all fucking know it,” Korra snaps, walking out and slamming the door,

Mako and Asami share one look.

The two slip out of the room silently, following Korra.

“Korra, wait,” Mako calls.

“Go away,” Korra responds.

“We will, but we just want you to know, we’re here for you,” Asami says gently.

Korra rolls her eyes. ‘No, I mean, go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life.”

“What are you talking about?” Mako asks.

“I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors,” Korra drawls, walking away.

“We don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen, when Tarrlok took you, we were fucking lost at the thought of never seeing you again, and we realized….” Mako starts, trailing off.

“We love you, Korra. Bending or not,” Asami says.

Korra feels the air leave her lungs. “I-I can't.”

She runs away and jumps on Naga.

“Korra!” Mako yells.

The two can see Korra head out of the village in the distance.

Tenzin walks outside. “We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened.”

Mako purses his lips. Asami seems concerned, but the two nod in agreement.

***

Korra arrives with Naga on a cliff above the sea. 

She stands there for a while, not really sure what to do.

But when the tears start, she can’t stop them.

She collapses to her knees, the loss of what happened finally sinking in.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees a man dressed in Air Nomad clothing approach her.

“Not now Tenzin, I just want to be left alone,” Korra says bitterly.

“But you called me here,” he says.

Korra whirls around to come face to face with a smiling Aang. “Aang!”

“You have finally connected with your spiritual self,” Aang tells her.

Korra stands up. “How?”

“When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change,” Aang says softly.

Kyoshi and Roku materialize behind him, followed by Kuruk, Yangchen, Szeto, and many others, stretching far into the distance and all looking at Korra. 

In the Avatar State, Aang puts his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder and restores her bending. 

The eyes and, in the case of the Air Nomads, tattoos of the other Avatars glow as well before they all fade away. 

Korra opens her eyes, entering the Avatar State. 

She raises herself into the air with airbending and sends a blast of air, fire, and earth. 

She bends the sea at the bottom of the cliff to make a large wave. 

Korra exits the Avatar State and looks at her hands in wonder.

“Spirits,” a voice says in admiration.

Korra turns around to see an awestruck Mako and a very impressed Asami.

Korra laughs.

She runs over to them.

She hugs Asami first and then goes to hug Mako.

Mako expected the hug but was not even close to prepared to be picked up and swung around.

“Korra!” Mako shrieks.

Asami laughs.

Korra presses a kiss to Mako’s forehead when she puts him down.

“I love both of you, too.

***

Korra uses the technique that Aang showed her on Lin to restore her bending. 

Korra's eyes glow as she enters the Avatar State and light emanates from her thumbs as she uses energybending. 

When Korra has finished, Lin climbs to her feet and simultaneously lifts several large rocks into the air at once. 

Everyone watches with awed expressions on their faces, Bolin's eyes almost popping out of his head.

“Thanks, kiddo,” Lin says, hugging Korra.

“You’re welcome, Chief Beifong,” the other alpha responds.

Lin chuckles. “Saikhan is no longer on the police force for ignorance towards the wrong and not upholding the truth.”

Mako makes a noise of agreement. “He was pushing his limits.”

“Far too much,” Asami concedes.

“I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra,” Tenzin praises.

Korra smiles at him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	53. Reintroducing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realize how short this chpater was like damn

A boat is sailing in rough waters, its horn blaring in the darkness. 

Two sailors, looking out over the water from the top of their boat. 

“This your first watch?” The old one asks.

“Mmhmm,” the younger sailor responds.

“Well then, better keep your eyes peeled, laddie. Ya never know what creatures lurk in the murky depths,” the old one warns.

The younger sailor gasps and looks overboard, while the older one chuckles as he walks off, smiling eerily. 

Suddenly, a large, squid-like spirit swims beneath the boat, its many tentacles trailing behind it.

“Uh, sir!” The young one says, panic making its way into his voice.

“What?” The older one snaps.

A tentacle appears and snatches the older sailor from the boat.

The young one gasps. “Man overboard! Man overboard!”

The older sailor is dragged into the water, as several more tentacles appear and begin grabbing the boat, slowly dragging it into the water.

***

“It's pro-bending night in Republic City, and have we got a doozy for you! Fan favorites, the Fire Ferrets, are about to take on hot newcomers, the Rhino Lions!” Shiro says cheerfully.

“Now we all know that our last match was garbage. Terrible!” Bolin says, gesturing with his right hand to Pabu. “Even Pabu could've done a better job. But that's in the past, because when you back a Fire Ferret in the corner, well mister, he comes out fighting! So, let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow. Are ya with me?”

The other two Fire Ferret members, the male waterbender, who somewhat resembles Mako, sitting dejectedly on the bench, while the female firebender, who somewhat resembles Korra, stands awkwardly next to him. 

She glances down at her teammate, holding her right elbow with her left arm. 

The only reaction of either of them comes from the waterbender, who rubs his nose with his left hand while sniffing. 

Bolin’s excited expression has changed to a sad one, as he pensively glances to his left.

The Fire Ferrets and the Rhino Lions line up before each other.

As the bell to announce the start of the match rings, both teams ready their respective element. 

As a loud crash is heard, first Bolin, followed by his two teammates, are knocked over the rim into the water, each being hit by their respective element. 

The buzzer sounds, signaling a zone-line has been crossed.

“Ooh, the Fire Ferrets go down in the water, and right into the record books for the fastest knockout in Pro-bending history!” Shiro says.

“Where's Mako when I need him?” Bolin says sadly.

***

A rider shifts the gears of his motorcycle as the wailing of a police siren is heard. 

The motorcycle swerves away from the sidewalk. 

Suddenly, a truck flies around the corner, driving straight ahead with screeching tires. 

The motorcycle is hot on its tail and drives right behind him.

The rear door on the vehicle rises to reveal two men. 

One of the men makes circular motions with his hands to bend water from inside the truck. 

As the liquid flows to him, the other man claps his hands together, rapidly transforming the water into a mist to hide the speeding truck from view. 

The truck races off, while the mist fills the entire length of the street. 

The motorcyclist enters the fog. 

Water still flowing out of the back of the truck.

One of the men forces his hand down, and the water flows onto the road, freezing as the truck travels along the street. 

The motorcyclist exits the fog but gasps as his vehicle starts to slip on the ice. 

As the motor spins out of control, the driver uses his firebending to create a circle around him, melting the ice, and enabling him to regain control of the bike as its wheels find solid ground. 

He swerves out of the path of the rest of the ice and resumes his pursuit.

The truck runs down a road blockade and narrowly misses an incoming police truck from a street to its right. 

The motorcyclist finds his road now blocked and swerves to his left, where a truck with wooden beams that form a ramp stands in his way. 

Without hesitation, he steers his motor onto the ramp. 

The driver uses his firebending to launch himself and his bike into the air, where he flips over and aims a powerful fire stream at the truck's engine as he comes down. 

Heavy smoke comes from underneath the truck's hood, and its engine explodes, causing it to spin uncontrollably. 

The motorcyclist lands and stops his vehicle. 

The truck races him by, hits a water hydrant, flips on its roof, slides along over the road, and flips to its side. 

As the vehicle comes to a stop, it partially explodes.

Two of the three passengers are already lying in front of the truck, and the driver lets himself fall from out of the broken windshield. 

He lands on top of his two comrades, eliciting a grunt from them. 

The motorcyclist walks toward them. 

He removes his helmet and pushes up his goggles, grinning the whole time.

“Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here,” Mako teases.

Being an omega police officer meant he had to work twice as hard as everyone else to earn respect.

Moments like this made all that work gratifying.

***

A plane lands, hitting an airstrip. 

One of the propellers starts to lose speed as the plane lowers.

The pilot jumps out of the cockpit and removes her helmet, walking up to a man in blue overalls, who walks up to meet the pilot half way.

“I think these planes are finally ready to ship,” Asami says, smiling.

She halts before the man, smiling while resting her right hand on her hip, and holding her helmet in her left.

“I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room, but since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt,” the engineer says wearily.

“Don't worry. I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone who can help us put Future Industries back on top,” Asami says cheerfully.

The alpha walks away from the engineer.

As soon as he can no longer see her face, her confident expression changes to one of sadness and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	54. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS
> 
> INFORGOT TO POST
> 
> MY ABD

Ikki zooms by on her air scooter with Korra trailing close behind her, followed by Jinora and Meelo. 

They take a turn, heading toward the buildings. 

Pema is walking, talking to Lin, both holding some groceries. 

The four kids zoom past them, nearly knocking them over. 

Startled, Pema shrieks in surprise and Lin tosses the groceries to gain some balance.

When they are gone, Lin manages to catch the food again as Pema relearns how to breathe.

The two continue staring after the four in surprise. 

The racers swiftly turn around the airbending training gates; some of the panels start spinning as they pass by. 

The four jumped off the platform. Ikki is still in the lead, confidently smiling in challenge toward the Avatar. 

Korra smirks and starts to concentrate.

Her eyes begin to glow when she enters the Avatar State and she uses the extra power to pull ahead of a surprised Ikki. 

Korra speeds underneath a gate and is flagged the winner. 

She comes to a stop and leaps off her air scooter, remaining on her haunches. 

Bumi is waving away the flying air, coughing due to the thrown up dust, as an angry-looking Ikki zooms past, followed by her sister and brother.

“The Avatar is the winner!” Bumi cheers.

Korra finally stands, her eyes ceasing to glow as she exits the Avatar State; she turns to her right, her hands propped on her hips, and smugly towers over a raging Ikki.

“No fair! You can't go into the Avatar State to win!” Ikki yells.

Korra sticks her tongue out at Ikki, blowing a raspberry. 

Tenzin approaches.

“The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!” Tenzin scolds Korra.

The female alpha rolls her eyes. “It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?”

“Clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending,” Tenzin says sharply.

“I have mastered airbending!” Korra protests.

She emphasizes her statement by directing several air blasts at the nearby trees, sending leaves floating.

“See? Mastered,” Korra says smugly.

Bumi shrugs. “Looks pretty good to me.”

Tenzin sighs. “Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?”

Bumi grins, slinging his arm around his shorter brother. “The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's 24/7 Bumi time!”

Tenzin ignores him and starts speaking to Korra. “You've mastered Korra-style airbending, now you need to master real airbending. Hopefully, our visit to all the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies.”

“Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?” Jinora asks.

“How many lemurs can I have?” Meelo questions.

“I wanna get tattoos! But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!” Ikki grins.

Jinora scowls. “You can't get lightning bolts. That doesn't make any sense.”

“You don't make any sense!” Ikki snaps.

“Fight, fight, fight!” Meelo chants.

Ikki and Jinora press their foreheads against each other as they growl and glare at one another.

Tenzin steps forward to separate his two daughters. “No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time! Now that the president is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs.”

Korra groans. “Great, more attention.”

Bumi snorts. “Hah! Relax… I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see ‘Vacation Tenzin.’”

“You're not invited,” Tenzin deadpans.

“Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home town at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks,” Korra tells the kids.

“Yay!” They all cheer.

The kids cheer and circle around Tenzin, who makes a defeated face. 

Tenzin clenches his eyes shut for a moment and frowns, while Bumi puts an arm around his shoulder once more.

“Yep. There's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going to the festival, Mom already invited me,” Bumi says smugly.

Tenzin's eyes widen slightly for a moment before narrowing in frustration. 

***

Mako, Korra, and Naga are sitting on the deck of the ship.

“And the entire thing exploded,” he tells her.

Korra’s eyes widen from where she’s lying in Mako’s lap. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Mako comforts.

Korra snorts. “You said that when you weren’t able to walk.”

“That was Asami’s fault,” Mako protests,

The alpha grins. “Oh?”

The omega flushes. “Shut up Korra, I fell out of a test plane.”

“Ok,” Korra sing-songs.

Mako pokes her side. “You’re not funny. Besides, Beifong says if I keep it up, I could be a detective soon.”

Korra sighs. “That sounds so fun. All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's totally forgotten how I beat Amon.”

“Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be,” Mako reminds.

Korra scoffs. “Of course you'd take his side.”

Mako blanches. “I'm not taking his side, I'm just-”

Korra stands up. “I'm gonna take a walk.”

Mako pouts. “Why is it so much easier to bust triads than it is to get through one conversation with my alpha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	55. Jet comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dying
> 
> Why do I have to be half gay
> 
> It’s the part that kills me

“Gran-Gran! Aunty Kya!” The children cheer.

The children all gather around Katara and hug her waist.

Katara laughs. “Oh… you've all gotten so big!”

Jinora smiles. “We missed you, Aunt Kya.”

Kya laughs. “Ohh, I missed you, too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids.”

“I'm not scared of you… anymore,” Tenzin mutters.

Lin snickers and hugs Kya.

“It’s nice to see you,” Lin greets.

“Right back at ya, Beifong,” Kya says.

“Am I not going to get greeted?” A voice questions.

Everyone turns around and Ikki actually squeals when she sees Jet.

“Grandpa, though you aren’t really my grandpa, Jet!” Ikki screams, rushing through her words.

Jet raises an eyebrow as he’s tackled in a hug. “Now, that, kiddo, is a mouthful, I tell you.”

Katara walks over to him. “I trust Zuko is doing ok?”

“He sends his love and chocolate,” Jet agrees.

Katara laughs. “I’ve missed you.”

Jet gasps.

He kneels down in front of Ikki with difficulty. “Quick, pinch me. Katara said she missed me, I must be dreaming.”

Ikki giggles as Pema walks over.

“You aren’t as young as you used to be, you might re-break your back. You were lucky Katara was able to fix it the first time around,” Pema scolds, helping Jet back to his feet.

Jet waves her off. “Oh, please. I’m doing fine. In fact, I feel like I’m twenty again.”

Jinora looks stricken. “I hope I’m not like that when I’m twenty.”

Everyone bursts into laughter.

“Where’s Uncle Sokka, Fire Lord Jet?” Lin asks.

Jet waves her off, dropping his cane in the process. “I’m not Fire Lord any longer and Zuko isn’t Fire Lady. Izumi’s Fire Lord now and I’m just glad to retire. And Sokka? I don’t know, but he’s probably alive.”

Ikki giggles, picking up his cane. “Grandpa Jet, you dropped this.”

“I didn’t drop anything,” Jet denies, continuing to walk forward.

“How has he survived this long?” Bumi questions.

“Zuko,” Tenzin and Kya deadpan.

They all follow Jet and Meelo, Jinora asking millions of questions at a time while Ikki tries to trick Jet into grabbing his cane again.

Meanwhile, Korra is with Tonraq while Mako stands behind her and Senna stands to the side.

“You remember Mako,” Korra smiles.

Mako waves awkwardly. “Um, hi?”

“I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble in the city,” Tonraq says sternly.

“Uh… No… uh… I… no?” Make stutters.

“Knock it off, Dad,” Korra says, rolling her eyes.

Tonraq laughs and shakes Mako's hand. 

“If anything, Korra’s going to be dragging you into trouble,” Tonraq chuckles.

Mako snorts. “You can say that again.”

Korra huffs in irritation.

Senna smiles warmly. “I have a gift for the two of you and Asami.”

Mako looks interested.

“Fire L- Zuko,” Senna corrects, holding a small box. “Gave it to me from when he got it from Hakoda. He told me to give it to you last time he visited.”

Mako frowns and opens the box.

The omega’s face flames as he shuts it. “Um, I. Thanks?”

Korra frowns, grabbing the box. “What is i- oh my spirits.”

The alpha positively cackles as she pulls out birth control and condoms.

Mako’s face turns a fiery red and the only thing stopping him from going redder is Bolin.

“Wow! Look at all these people that came out to greet us. Is that birth control? Mako! You sly polar bear dog, I didn’t know you were getting laid! We need to celebrate this momentous occa-” Bolin says, stopped when Mako covers his mouth with his hand.

Korra chuckles. “Uh, no. They came to greet them. And yes, he’s been laid.”

Mako makes a wounded sound as Bolin snickers.

“Who’s ‘they?‘” Bolin asks.

Korra turns around and points to a large and ornate Water Tribe ship that approaches across the water. 

A long row of royal Northern Water Tribe ships dock on the other side of the pier. 

The crowd claps and cheers. 

“The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Great,” Tonraq deadpans.

“Just relax, Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough,” Senna comforts.

A small arctic hen is perched atop the flag pole attached to the ship, the flag waving gently in the breeze. 

As the bird makes a call and flies off, Unalaq and his children, Desna and Eska, depart the ship, walking down the plank to the pier, accompanied by guards. 

“Whoa! Who are the lovely ladies?” Bolin asks.

“I thought you liked Iroh?” Mako asks.

Bolin deflates. “We’re writing letters to each other but I need permission from Fire Lord Izumi to court him. How the actual fuck am I gonna do that?”

Mako muffles his laughter in Korra’s side.

The female alpha was also laughing. “That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children. Desna is a guy.”

“Oh, no, sure, I knew that. Uh… and which one is Desna?” Bolin questions.

Mako’s golden eyes twinkle with mirth and Korra smiles at him.

Unalaq and his group approach Korra's group and Bolin stands straighter. 

Everyone else is standing behind them, not paying him any regard.

“Good to see you again, Avatar Korra,” Unalaq says, bowing.

Korra isn’t paying attention and Mako clears his throat.

“Good to see you too,” Korra greets.

Mako hits her in the back of the head before she remembers to bow back.

Senna laughs and Bolin snorts in amusement at Korra’s forgetfulness.

“Tonraq,” Unalaq sneers.

“Brother,” Tonraq says coldly.

Mako is slightly taken aback by the harsh tone but one confirming look from Korra tells him it’s nothing new.

***

“It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits. Even during the most hallowed times,” Unalaq says distastefully at the carnival.

Korra looks around with a smile. “I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun.”

Unalaq frowns. “This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth.”

The group stops and looks to the left. 

Bolin is on the side, stuffing a whole arctic hen inside his mouth and is attempting to swallow it. 

Upon hearing them, he widens his eyes, turns to face the group and shrugs.

“What? It's so good,” the alpha says defensively.

Bolin closes his eyes and clenches his fists in delight. 

Korra snickers but is a tiny bit concerned at Mako’s look of distrust directed at Unalaq.

Tonraq waves his brother off. “Traditions change. It's not the end of the world.”

Unalaq scoffs. “Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have purpose.”

Korra pauses. “Wait, spirits are attacking ships?”

Unalaq nods. “I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently you haven't been given all of the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe.”

Korra looks contemplative. “I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. Airbending is getting pretty boring.”

Tonraq stays firm. “Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs.”

Unalaq looks unconvinced. “So you've said.”

“I just realized- has Asami made it yet?” Bolin asks.

Mako nods. “She sent a hawk earlier. She made it. But she’s tired because she travelled via plane, so she’s in our makeshift room.”

“You’re sharing a room,” Korra teases.

“For someone in our relationship, you have a lot of nerve to tease me about it,” Mako huffs, swatting her away.

The female alpha shrugs. “Hey, I love Asami as much as you, but neither of us can get a reaction from each other, so you’re the next best thing.”

“Immature,” Mako says.

“Childish,” Korra shoots back.

“Which one of us wanted to go penguin sledding?”

“PENGUIN SLEDDING IS A NOBLE ART!”

“Whatever you say, Korra.”

“Hey! Where’s your cane?” Pema’s voice yells.

“Grandpa Jet dropped it off a cliff!” Ikki responds.

“Tattle-tale!” Jet cries indignantly.

Korra takes a minute to admire her ‘family’.

Hey, they aren’t related, but hell if they weren’t going to have fun together.

***

A large, white ship is towering over the bay, Asami and Bolin are standing in front, with Pabu perched on his shoulder.

“I'm glad you came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business. So, you're my assistant. Just stand there and don't say anything,” Asami says seriously.

Bolin salutes her. “No problem, Pabu and I are natural assistants. Man, this boat is nice! I got to get into this whole business thing.”

Inside the yacht, Varrick is sitting on a cushion, his eyes closed and his fingers pressed against his head in concentration with a look of extreme focus on his face while Zhu Li sits beside him, writing on a notepad. 

He is surrounded by a number of other people who are all looking at him intently. 

Asami and Bolin are among those watching, very intrigued.

Suddenly, Varrick grins. “Did ya see that? Levitation! I was a foot off the ground!”

His audience begins clapping and murmuring among themselves.

“Is that incredible or what?” Varrick says, despite the fact his feet never left the ground.

Many praises fill the air.

“How does he do that?”

“That's unbelievable.”

“That's amazing.”

Varrick smiles and stands, the beta’s cloak falling from his shoulders as he does so, and bows. 

Asami claps with a polite smile as Bolin scratches the back of his head.

“You looked like you were just sitting on a pillow,” Bolin says, confused.

Asami just looks at the slowly growing look of shock on Varrick’s face.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	56. Grandma’s Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dying
> 
> Send help

The stunned audience gasps and looks at Bolin. 

A shocked Varrick looks up at Bolin as well. 

The inventor stands up and walks over, stopping in front of Bolin, while putting his hands on his hips and intimidatingly gazing at him.

Varrick’s eyes narrow. “Are you saying I wasn't levitating?”

“Uh… no?” Bolin says, and Asami can only guess whether he’s trying to convince Varrick or himself.

Varrick turns back to his audience. “Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot! Swami, you're fired!”

The man with the red hat bows and recedes from the room.

Varrick’s turns back to Bolin. “I like you, kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me. Miss Sato, he's with you?”

Asami can only nod, surprised Bolin’s stupidity helped them.

“Brought your tiger shark with ya to do business, huh? Now that's moxie! Get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!” Varrick bellows.

Asami smiles. “Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping.”

Varrick grins. “Sure! But first you gotta check out my new venture! Moving pictures! Zhu Li, do the thing!”

Zhu Li, who is in the process of serving tea to Bolin, hands the tray to the earthbender and starts a projector.

“You're gonna love this!” Varrick assures.

Soon, a moving image of an ostrich horse appears on a screen behind Asami and Varrick.

“Mind-blowing, right?” Varrick asks.

“Yeah,” Bolin says, amazed.

Varrick scowls. “Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li! Imagine watching this! Ginger, come over here and do your poses.”

Bolin gasps in amazement as a red haired woman, Ginger, in a white fur coat, walks toward them. 

She drops her shawl and strikes a number of poses, as lights and a stylized background flash behind her. 

Bolin is very enamored with the red haired omega, but he can’t help but compare her to Iroh.

He knew he was clinging onto a pathetic hope that Iroh liked him back, but he was hooked.

“Spectacular! And, we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams. How about that tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these movers as I call them,” Varrick asks, talking a mile a minute.

Asami is a bit cautious. “Okay…but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal…”

Varrick holds up his hand to her face. “Stop! Look me in the eye.”

Varrick presses his head to Asami, who is initially unsure of what to do, but quickly adopts a determined look on her face. 

After several seconds of staring, Varrick suddenly breaks away and points his finger at the ceiling.

“We got a deal! We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?” Varrick’s says, switching topics with ease.

Varrick's guests exclaim their approval before leaving the room.

“Is that how business usually goes?” Bolin questions.

Asami just laughs and hugs Bolin while ruffling his hair. “You are a natural assistant!”

***

An enormous hall is made out of ice in which a large feast is going on. 

Korra, her parents, Unalaq, and his children are sat at the head table.

“This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle,” Korra compliments.

Unalaq scoffs. “This is nothing. When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky.”

Korra looks shocked. “Wow, I've never seen that.”

“And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny,” Unalaq says, reiterating his earlier point.

Tonraq scowls. “I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her.”

Unalaq’s voice is ice as he responds. “Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole.”

Korra turns to her father. “I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?”

Tonraq purses his lips. “We all did what we thought was best for you.”

Korra crosses her arms. “Who I train with should be my decision, Dad, not yours or Tenzin's.”

Across the room where Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Jet and Katara are sitting at a table, having overheard the conversation at the head table.

Bumi snickers. “Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor.”

Kya smirks. “Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive.”

“I'm not sensitive!” Tenzin snaps.

Bumi and Kya laugh as Kya pokes him.

Jet watches the three, a very peculiar look in his eye.

At the head table, Unalaq stands up in order to give a speech.

“As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course,” Unalaq says.

Everyone is dead silent.

He sits down, and Varrick stands up to give a speech of his own.

Varrick claps his hand. “Chief Unalaq everybody, always great to have him in town. Now, let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter penguins!”

A man dressed in purple dances onto the stage, and bends a stream of water onto the platform. 

Three otter penguins slide along the water, before sliding back, stopping in front of Wushu. 

All four of them take a bow.

***

Later, they’re at the carnival, laughing and talking.

Mako is talking to Asami about something while Korra eats some cotton candy.

Bolin turns his head away from the ‘disgusting love’ and his eyes widen. 

He sees Eska and Desna, who are standing beside each other alone, surveying the people walking past. 

Bolin finally has had enough.

He isn’t going to wait on Iroh.

He can be part of another relationship.

The alpha stands up. “Wish me luck. I'm making my move!”

“Good luck,” Mako says dryly as Bolin runs off.

Korra’s eyebrows furrow. “Those two have always creeped me out. They smell like a grandma's attic.”

Asami chokes on her cotton candy as Mako wrinkles his nose at the comment.

“What? It’s true,” Korra says defensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	57. Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Asami droppin straight FACTS at the end

“Hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra's! You're, uh, Eska right? Wow, I'm just, I am loving these robes. So, you are from the north right? Cool, that's, like you know, that's my favorite direction,” Bolin says awkwardly.

“I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin,” Desna says, deadpan.

Eska nods. “Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured. You amuse me. I will make you mine.”

“You mean like a boyfriend, or like a slave…?” Bolin inquires.

“Yes. Win me prizes,” Eska says.

Bolin laughs nervously as Eska grabs him by his collar and guides him away, while Desna walks beside her. 

At a carnival game, jets of water are hitting chibi Aang targets. 

As the water goes into his mouth, a bell ring, his eyes and arrow light up, and the Momo figure above his head starts to rise. 

Mako and Korra are holding a water squirt gun as they play the game.

Asami had to leave to finish some last minute business ties. 

Mako, looking at his target, is hitting his mark, while Korra, who is looking sideways to Mako, misses.

“Unalaq offered to train me. He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them,” Korra mentions.

“What does Tenzin think?” Mako says, redirecting the statement.

Korra snorts. “Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids. I'll never finish training with him in charge.”

The alpha quickly becomes irritated at the entire situation and angrily waterbends a big water stream out of her squirt gun, hitting the chibi Aang's figure's head full on and causes the Momo cut out to quickly reach the top of the meter, winning the carnival game. 

The carnival barker shouts through a megaphone, “We have a winner!”

Korra tosses Mako the plush Appa toy.

The alpha can’t help but puff up in pride when she sees the omega smile at the gift.

“I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me. Well?” Korra asks.

“Well, what?” Mako says.

Korra huffs. “What do you think I should do?”

Mako purses his lips. “I don’t really trust Unalaq.”

Korra is immediately on the defensive. “Why? He’s my uncle.”

Mako scowls. “I thought you wanted me to give you an answer? Now you want me to tell you what you want? Make up your mind!”

“Just forget it,” Korra snaps.

“Spirits, Korra, make up your fucking mind,” Mako hisses, storming off towards his house.

Korra feels a pang of guilt but her anger diminishes it with ease.

She storms off in the other direction.

***

Korra is sleeping against Naga, who suddenly awakens and runs outside.

Korra’s head slams against the ground and she snaps awake.

“Uh, Naga what are you doing?” Korra asks, irritated. 

Naga starts howling, prompting Korra to run outside to quieten her down. “Naga, hush!”

She runs toward Naga. “Quiet, Naga, you'll wake everyone up!”

Bolin yawns. “Uh, What's going on?”

Mako is also tired, his shirt hanging off his shoulder.

Asami stumbles out of bed behind Mako, tripping on her feet.

In the distance, Korra sees a dark entity speeding toward them.

Korra squints. “What, is, that?”

The spirit quickly makes its way toward the Avatar and attacks her, prompting Mako and Bolin to run toward them. 

The spirit pins Korra against a wall, and begins to lean in closely toward her, but it is distracted by Mako's and Bolin's attacks.

Bolin earthbending at the spirit. “Got it!”

The spirit jumps out of the way. “Don't got it!”

The spirit slams into the two brothers, knocking them down the hill. 

Asami’s eyes widen slightly in surprise before she’s also slammed back.

Tonraq and Tenzin rush to their aid, helping them up.

Korra begins to attack at the entity with firebending, but the spirit is too fast and her attacks fail to hit. 

The spirit tries for a direct attack, but Korra manages to jump out of the way in time.

Tonraq rides in on a mass of ice. “Korra!”

Tonraq using his bending to encase the spirit in ice. 

The spirit appears to have been contained, but several tendrils break through the top of the ice, grabbing both Tonraq and Korra, and throwing them into one of the huts and the ground respectively. 

The tendrils recede, and the ice explodes as the spirit breaks out completely.

“Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?” Tenzin yells.

Tenzin's attempts to converse with the spirit have no success, and he is batted away by the entity, albeit more gently than the others.

After Korra recovers, she enters the Avatar State, catching the attention of the spirit. 

The spirit makes its way toward Korra once more, who lifts herself into the air to dodge its attack, causing the entity to land in the festival market behind her. 

She shoots a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout, but her attacks seem to have no effect, and the spirit grabs her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes. 

The spirit stands over Korra, intending to issue another blow, when a stream of water controlled by Unalaq starts to encircle it, and the spirit ceases its attack. 

As Unalaq continues to bend the water so that it encircles the entity entirely, the water starts to glow gold, and the spirit changes color. 

As the water falls to the ground, the spirit begins to walk away, before disappearing.

Unalaq’s arms lower. “Go in peace.”

Tenzin and Tonraq run over.

“Korra!” Tonraq says.

Tenzin helps her up. “Are you all right?”

Korra ignores them. “How are you able to control that spirit when no one else could?”

“As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know,” Unalaq says.

“Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars,” Tenzin says.

Korra rolls her eyes. “Ugh.”

Unalaq doesn’t try to sugarcoat his words. “The air temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar.”

Tonraq sneers. “I've told you that will not happen!”

Korra finally snaps. “Hey! I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?”

“Korra, please listen,” Tenzin tried to reason.

“I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack. I think it's time I had a new teacher,” Korra says firmly.

Tonraq tries once more to speak. “Now, Korra-”

Korra interrupts him. ‘Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him.”

“Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together,” Tenzin pleads.

Korra remains stoic. “I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go.”

Tenzin appears hurt, but he remains respectful. “It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra.”

The omega walks away.

Korra turns to look at Mako.

“Mako-” Korra tries.

“I told you what I thought. I’ll stay with you but that doesn’t mean I think you made the right choice,” the omega says. “I like Tenzin. He was good for you. I don’t like Unalaq.”

“Why?” Korra demands.

“Because,” Asami says. “Tenzin was your opposite. He was the anchor to your ship. Unalaq and you are similar. Too similar. This isn’t going to end well.”

Korra isn’t sure how to respond.

A part of her agrees.

But most of her is blinded by anger so she ignores them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	58. Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you don’t understand how much I jut binge wrote
> 
> I JUST ADDED MORE PLOT TO THE LOK UNIVERSE IM A FUCKING GOD

In the morning, Tenzin is loading Oogi, Lin, Pema, and children already seated on the flying bison.

“I think you forgot a couple of things,” Katara says, standing back with Kya and Bumi.

Tenzin doesn’t want to acknowledge it. “Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now.”

Katara puts a hand on her son’s shoulder. “This is your family, Tenzin. When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together.”

Bumi punches Tenzin's arm, before wrapping his arm around Tenzin's shoulders. “Come on! It'll be fun.”

Kya grins. “I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've heard so much about.”

“All right, hop on. I love you, Mom. We'll see you soon,” Tenzin says.

Bumi has trouble getting on Oogi, so Tenzin creates an air current under his brother to bring him up to the top of the bison.

Mako and Korra are watching Tenzin's family leave on Oogi from farther back.

Korra sighs. “Do you think I did the wrong thing?”

Mako purses his lips. “I don't know. I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at this Avatar counseling thing. But I know your heart is in the right place. You'll just have to trust it.”

Korra smiles and presses a kiss the omega’s temple.

“I know this was a hard decision, Korra, but it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you,” Unalaq says.

Korra grins and follows him.

No matter what Mako does though, he can’t seem to shake this feeling of wrong from Unalaq’s aura.

***

A dark spirit appears on a nearby cliff, and looks out over the festival. 

At the camel yak stables, Korra enters riding on Naga, with Unalaq waiting for her. 

Korra dismounts Naga and approaches her uncle.

Unalaq looks appreciative. “You're early.”

Korra grins. “What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting.”

Unalaq places his arm on her shoulder. “I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits, I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe, the South Pole.”

Korra frowns. “You're going to train me at the South Pole?”

Unalaq loois solemn. “We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you.”

“A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in!” Korra cheers.

***

Oogi flies ahead, heading for the Southern Air Temple, with Tenzin and his family riding on him.

Tenzin smiles. “There it is, the Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?”

Two Air Acolytes, one of whom is sweeping, while the other feeds three ring-tailed lemurs. 

They turn in surprise as Oogi flies in, and as he lands, three Acolytes walk toward the bison, two of them carrying a large case.

Shung smiles. “Master Tenzin, welcome!”

Tenzin bows. “Good to see you again, Abbot Shung.”

“Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion greens? Ahh, perhaps you'd like to recenter yourself by meditating in the gardens?” Shung asks, excitement in his eyes.

“No thank you, I'm fine.” Tenzin says politely.

Shung turns. “And you must be the honorable Pema and wonderful Lin! Please, accept these gifts.”

Shung reaches into the case, and pulls out an odd contraption, which he hands to Tenzin. “This is an ancient airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you.”

Tenzin is unsure of how to respond. “Oh. Okay?”

Shung turns again. “And Pema!”

He hands Pema a massive bouquet of flowers. “These flowers once filled the mountainside! Now, they can brighten up your room.”

“That's….sweet? Y-you didn't have to,” Pema responds.

Shung reaches into his bag again but Lin stops him.

“I’m good thanks,” the alpha says dryly.

Shung shakes his head. “Nonsense! Whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generation of airbenders.”

A female Acolyte hands a book to Jinora as a gift. 

“No!” Ikki yells, snatching away the book. “That gift is mine!”

Jinora scowls. “You don't even like to read!”

Ikki sticks her tongue out. “Eeeh!”

“Yep, those are the world's next generation of airbenders,” Pema says, sounding like she’s in pain.

Meelo appears from behind the three Acolytes and jumps on the abbot's back, a lemur held in his hands.

“Mom, Mommy, Daddy, look! I finally got a lemur! I'm gonna name him….Poki!” Meelo cheers.

The lemur flies away, and Meelo jumps down from the abbot and forms an air scooter to chase after the creature. “Poki! Come back!”

Kya and Bumi are still by Oogi, unloading supplies from his saddle. 

Kya tosses some bags down, which hit Bumi, and he grunts. 

The female beta drops down from on top of the sky bison, and Bumi sighs.

“S'cuse me, a little help here?” Bumi asks an air acolyte.

The air acolyte just notices the two siblings, and she turns around and stops sweeping. “Sorry, I thought you were the servants.”

“We're Tenzin's brother and sister!” Bumi snaps.

“Avatar Aang had other children? The world is filled with more airbenders?” The acolyte asks excitedly.

“We're not airbenders,” Kya says sharply.

The acolyte’s smile falters. “Oh….I'm so sorry.”

Bumi and Kya look a little confused, before scowling and glancing at each other. 

***

Korra saddles up Naga, as Mako helps her pack supplies.

“I thought you said Bolin was coming?” Korra inquires.

Mako shrugs. “He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it. I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip.”

“Thanks, Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine. And about Unalaq….I think you should give him a chance,” Korra coaxes.

Mako glares at her. “Look, you do whatever you want with him, but he’s a no-go for me.”

Korra simply sighs. “Yeah, not sure I even thought it was possible to convince you.”

Korra hears a sound and turns her head around to see Tonraq pulling up on a snowmobile. 

Unalaq, who had been packing, notices Tonraq and scowls, before approaching his brother.

“Tonraq, what do you want?” Unalaq asks impatiently.

Tonraq crosses his arms. “I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming.”

Unalaq goes rigid. “Absolutely not. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done.”

“My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her,” Tonraq snaps.

Korra rides up to them on Naga, Mako sitting behind her. “Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?”

Unalaq frowns. “Because he's misguided. The sad truth is, it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since.”

Korra looks intrigued. “What happened in the past?”

Tonraq sneers. “It doesn't matter. What matters is the Everstorm.”

“The Everstorm?” Mako questions.

Tonraq purses his lips. “It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades. I'm coming, unless Unalaq thinks he can stop me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	59. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS DO YOU KNWO HOW MUCH FUCKING BACKSTORY IS IN THIS STUDPID SEASON
> 
> I LEGIT DONT WNAT TO WRITE WAN’S ORIGINA STORY BUT HERE WE ARE

Mako feels very suffocated in the alpha atmosphere as Tonraq and Unalaq glare at each other. 

Tonraq looks to his left, however, when Bolin shouts at them from a distance.

“Guys! Hey, wait for me!” Bolin yells.

The alpha zooms in on a snowmobile with an attached sidecar, wearing a new snowsuit. 

A confused Mako and Korra trail Bolin's arrival with their eyes before turning completely to face him as he pulls up next to them.

“Check it out,” he says, putting his elbow on the throttle. “I'm traveling in style!”

He accidentally turns the throttle causing the vehicle to jerk forward, but promptly stops the vehicle. “Okay, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle.”

“Uh, where'd you get the ride?” Mako questions.

Bolin grins. “Varrick; he's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month! Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats. Nobody?….Did I interrupt a conversation?”

“No, the conversation is over. Dad, come if you want, just don't interfere with my training,” Korra dismisses.

She rides away from the group, as Eska gets off of her camel yak and approaches Bolin.

“Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?” Eska asks.

“Sure does. But, uh….who's gonna drive?” Bolin flirts.

Later that night, Bolin is driving the snowmobile while Desna and Eska sit together in the sidecar. 

Bolin looks upset with the circumstances, and Mako rides toward the trio on a camel yak.

“Well, what do you know? Looks like-” the omega starts to tease only to be cut off.

“Go away, Mako,” Bolin snaps.

The omega laughs.

“So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?” Korra questions Unalaq.

Unalaq seems unfazed by the question. “You will open an ancient spirit portal.”

Korra pauses. “I'm sorry, what now?”

“At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has long been closed,” Unalaq explains patiently,

Understanding dawns on Korra. “And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?”

Unalaq shakes his head. “There are no evil spirits, there is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored.”

Korra looks shocked. “What do you mean, ‘in time’?”

Unalaq gazes at the everstorm, which had recently appeared in front of them. “There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal.”

Korra looks appalled. “The winter solstice is tomorrow.”

Unalaq nods. “Exactly, and we can't afford to wait another year.”

A dark spirit appears in the distance, watching the group. 

Naga, sensing the creature, turns toward it and starts growling.

Korra pats her head. “Easy, Naga.”

The fog begins to clear, and the dark spirit, now joined by two others, comes into view.

“What the everloving fuck are those?” Bolin asks.

Korra purses her lips. “Dark spirits.”

The fog picks up again, hiding the spirits from view once more.

Tonraq turns. “Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp.”

***

The group is huddling around a roaring fire, for warmth.

Currently, Tonraq is on one log with Unalaq on the other end.

Bolin is on another log with Eska and Desna, the former holding onto him for warmth.

On the third, Korra practically has Mako sitting in her lap to absorb his natural warmth from being a fire bender.

“Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?” Korra inquires.

Bolin groans, ‘Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?”

“My brother doesn't like ghost stories,” Mako explains.

Eska pats Bolin’s head. “Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle duck.”

Bolin looks solemn. “Thank you.”

Unalaq sighs. “Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real. The spirits are angry because Tonraq here. Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?”

Tonraq looks alarmed. “Unalaq, this is not the time.”

Unalaq sneers. “You're right. You should have told her a long time ago.”

Korra looks confused. “Told me what!?”

Tonraq looks away. “I left the North Pole because….I was banished.”

Korra recoils back, almost throwing Mako off her lap. “You were banished from the North? Why?”

Tonraq looks upset. “Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe.”

***

_ Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. _

Young Unalaq rides into young Tonraq's camp. “Brother! We're being attacked!”

Tonraq gets upset and charges out, and rides into a heavily damaged Northern Water Tribe.

The inside of the city isn't much better as the people attempt to defend themselves against the barbarians. 

One of the barbarians is hit from behind by a stream of water propelled by Tonraq.

Tonraq bends water from a nearby river in preparation for a second attack.

Outside the city, the barbarians retreat, followed closely by Tonraq and his men.

_ I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. _

Tonraq yells as he and his men chase the barbarians. 

Unalaq watches his older brother leave from the entrance to the city. 

Tonraq and his men have reached a large forest situated in the tundra. 

_ We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack them on such hallow grounds. They thought wrong. _

The barbarians hid among the trees. 

Three Northern waterbenders suddenly appear behind them and summon a large wave, which crashes into the forest and washes away many barbarians. 

Tonraq is blasting several barbarians with a single water attack. 

Soon, the Northern soldiers are marching the captured barbarians away from the now flooded forest.

_ We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest.  _

He snaps awake in his bedroom.

_ I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done.  _

He jumps from his bed and runs to a window overlooking the city.

_ By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. _

Two tribesmen are running from a large dark spirit. 

Tonraq attacks the spirit with two water whips, and jumps aside when the spirit attacks with its arm.

_ They threatened to destroy everything, the entire city. _

The dark spirit prepares to attack Tonraq once more, but stops as water surrounds it before glowing. 

It turns out to be Unalaq waterbending. 

Behind them, four more spirits are surrounded with the same glowing water, before changing to a golden color. 

The spirits return to the spirit forest before disappearing. 

Unalaq ceases his waterbending.

_ Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. _

The Northern Water Tribe was severely damaged, homes broken and bridges falling.

In the throne room, where Tonraq's father is seated with Unalaq next to him, Tonraq stands beneath a flight of stairs.

_ For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. _

Unalaq watches on as his brother is banished, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Outside the city, Tonraq sails away from his home, looking down dejectedly, before turning toward the horizon.

_ That's when I came to the South and started a new life. _

***

Tonraq bows his head in shame. 

He turns around, and faces the rest of the group.

Before Mako can even think to stop him, Bolin says something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	60. Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako’s in danger again.
> 
> Shocker

“Whoa, so you were supposed to be chief, then that guy became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other,” Bolin says.

Mako elbows him harshly on the side. “Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?”

Korra stands up in anger, but only after she makes sure she won’t cause Mako to fall. “I can't believe you kept this from me.”

Tonraq looks apologetic. “I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family.”

Korra throws her hands in the air. “Why do you keep hiding things from me and then tell me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!”

“Korra!” Tonraq calls.

***

Jinora and Tenzin enter the inner sanctuary, which is filled with Avatar statues.

Jinora looks amazed. “Wow, the statue room.”

Tenzin smiles. “That's right, Jinora, the most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here, you will find statues of every Avatar who ever lived. Where are your brother and sister?”

Meelo and Ikki appear behind Tenzin, racing each other on air scooters. 

The wind from their bending causes Tenzin's robes to blow up and cover his head.

“You can't catch me! I've the greatest air scooter-er of all time!” Meelo yells.

A second later, he trips over and crashes into a statue.

“Meelo!” Tenzin gasps,

The omega runs to tend to his son. 

Jinora walks forward to the statue of her grandfather, Avatar Aang, and looks at it in awe. 

The two airbenders lock gazes and suddenly, Jinora’s eyes dilate. 

She looks behind her, feeling something's presence, but no one is there.

***

Korra is riding on Naga, an angry look on her face. 

Tonraq pulls up next to his daughter on his snowmobile.

“Korra, you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should never have gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate,” Tonraq reasons.

Korra moves forward and turns around, intercepting her father. “Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential.”

Tonraq frowns. “You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true.”

Unalaq stops his camel between the two of them. “You want proof? Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark.”

Korra understands right away. “The Northern Lights.”

Unalaq nods. “Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the War ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm. “

“I think we're here,” Mako yells.

Korra and Unalaq approach the edge of the cliff Mako has stopped at. 

Korra gazes at the Everstorm raging in the distance.

She hated to say it, or even think it, but the first thing her brain went to was telling Mako not to come.

She knew the omega was far from defenseless, hell, the alpha herself could probably be knocked on her ass by him.

But she couldn’t help but look at Mako, hands tightening on her reigns slightly in fear of his life.

Korra stops and looks back, a roaring in the distance just audible over the wind. 

The team looks wearily at each other as another, louder roar is heard.

“Is that what I think it is?” Bolin asks alarmed.

Unalaq looks up as the angry spirits continue to roar. “We must keep moving,”

Bolin clutched his head. “Oh man, I really don't like this.”

Mako rolls his eyes. ‘Bolin, just stay calm, there's no reason to-”

Suddenly, a dark spirit emerges from beneath his camel yak and grabs the supplies and the omega.

“-panic!” Mako yells as he’s taken into the spirits’ grip.

Unalaq immediatley slams a wave of water on the spirit, causing it to drop Mako.

“Male omegas are considered very spiritual beings, so Mako will most likely be at the forefront of the attack,” Unalaq snaps.

“Why?” Korra yells over the wind.

“A male bearer, or in other words a man able to carry children is considered a gift from the spirits,” Unalaq yells back.

Before Korra cna say anything, the spirits attack.

Another dark spirit emerges beneath Naga and lands on her face. 

One of them grabs Unalaq's supplies and another grabs Korra's supplies. 

Naga stands on her hind legs, causing Korra to fall from her seat, and chases after the spirit. 

Korra looks, turns and sees a flying spirit emerge. Tonraq forms an ice wall to fend off the spirit but it flies above the wall. 

A larger spirit is running directly at Korra, but she isn’t paying attention.

“Korra, look out!” Tonraq yells.

He waterbends Korra away and attacks the spirit, but misses and is knocked aside. 

Another dark spirit enters Bolin's snow mobile.

“Oh, it's in the engine!” Bolin yells.

The engine explodes in gray smoke as the spirit exits. 

Bolin loses control of his snowmobile and speeds into the tundra with Desna and Eska.

“Fuck, I knew this was a bad idea!” Bolin screeches as he hurtles down a hill.

Korra and Mako fight spirits with firebending. 

Korra somersaults out of the way and employs Unalaq's purifying move on one of the spirits. 

The spirit stops in a daze, but it manages to fight it, and pins Korra down.

Before the spirit can continue its attack, it is purified by Unalaq and leaves. 

Mako walks over to Korra and helps her up.

“Is everyone okay?” Mako asks.

‘You almost weren’t,’ Korra thinks as she’s helped into her feet.

“I’m gonna die!” Bolin yells.

The alpha is holding onto the handle bars, a terrified look on his face, with Desna and Eska sitting next to him, showing no emotion.

Bolin pulls on the handles. “I can't stop it!”

Eska and Desna jump off their seat and onto Bolin's back.

“I'll save you,” Eska says, monotone.

The trio leap off the snowmobile, which crashes into the cliff and explodes. 

Desna and Eska drop Bolin onto the snow, causing his snowsuit to inflate, revealing Pabu.

“I'm a raft!” Bolin cheers.

Desna and Eska cover their feet in ice and gracefully slide down the slope back to the team. 

An inflated Bolin follows the twins, before he is stopped by Mako.

“Uhhh, can someone please deflate me?” Bolin asks. 

Eska deflates Bolin with three ice spikes. “Thank you.”

Mako looks at their destroyed supplies. “Oh, great. There goes our equipment. Now what are we supposed to do?”

‘You aren’t supposed to be here,’ Korra wants to say.

It makes her sick every time she looks at the scratch on Mako’s arm.

All she can think about is the thought of never seeing Mako again after the spirit grabbed him.

She could never thank her uncle enough for reacting fast enough to save the omega.

“There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back,” Tonraq says.

“No! The solstice is tonight. And we're so close,” Unalaq snaps.

Tonraq scowls. “This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving.”

Korra finally cuts in. “No, Dad, you're leaving.”

***

Mako and Tonraq stand besides Tonraq's snowmobile.

Mako smiles. “Don't worry sir, I'll keep an eye on Korra for you.”

Tonraq laughs. ‘Thank you, Mako, but at this point, she needs to keep an eye on you.”

Mako waves him goodbye as he speeds off on his snowmobile.

“Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time,” Tonraq says.

Korra fakes a smile. “Then what are we waiting for?”

She moves forward. 

An irritated Bolin is sitting in the remains of his damaged snowmobile, which is being pulled by a camel yak ridden on by Eska and Desna. 

Korra and Mako are now sitting atop Naga.

Korra didn’t trust Mako to ride alone anymore, so now Mako was right behind her.

His arms were wrapped around her middle and Korra finally speaks.

“So, what exactly were you and my dad talking about?” Korra asks in a bored tone.

“Nothing, he was just worried about you, that's all,” Mako says honestly.

“Y'know, sometimes I wonder whose side you're on,” Korra scoffs.

Mako’s arms leave her waist. “There aren't any sides. We all just want to help however we can. You have to trust that we're here for you.”

“Yeah, well, if you’re here any longer you won’t be here for me,” Korra mutters.

“Excuse me?” Mako asks.

Korra scowls. “You should have left with my dad. What if a spirit comes for you? What if it takes you? How the hell am I going to tell Asami our omega was fucking abducted by dark spirits?”

“Look, I’m not helpless. I knew the risks when I came along,” Mako says, irritation increasing.

“Yeah, but what if-” Korra tries again, only to be cut off.

“If you don’t stop, I will literally go ride with Unalaq,” Mako deadpans.

That shuts Korra up.

So does the image of Mako’s arms wrapped around Unalaq’s middle.

Not only was it disgusting, but Korra was fairly certain Mako would rather be flung off a cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	61. Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a big kid word at the end

Suddenly, Unalaq stops.

“We've arrived.”

In the interior of the South Pole, there are a number of trees, their trunks covered in frozen ice.

Korra frowns. “Trees frozen in the ice.”

Unalaq walks up to Korra. “It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North.”

Korra looks confused. “So, what do I do?”

“You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own,” Unalaq says solemnly.

“Wait a second, there's no way she's going alone,” Mako says.

Suddenly, Korra feels warmth and slight pressure on her side.

She looks down to see Mako standing next to her in a protective stance.

The corner of the female alpha’s lips twitches up.

She forgot how short the omega was.

Barely up to her shoulder.

Bolin interrupts her thoughts. “Yeah! If she goes, we go, too!”

Pabu makes himself known as the other part of the ‘we’.

Unalaq shakes his head. “The Avatar must go alone.”

Korra looks uncertain. “But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me.”

Unalaq smiles at her. “You have to believe in yourself as I believe in you. Why are you looking at me like that? What is it?”

Now, if Mako wasn’t creeped out before, that smile was definitely something he was weary of.

“I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me,” Korra says, shrugging.

Unalaq looks at her carefully. “Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark.”

“Wait here, I'll be okay,” Korra tells Bolin and Mako.

Mako frowns but goes on his tiptoes to press a kiss to her forehead. “Good luck.”

Pabu chitters.

Before Korra can leave, she turned around and sees Mako pulling her down by the collar to be at eye level with him.

She was always shocked at how strong the omega was for someone of his caliber.

“If you die, I will march into the spirit world myself to kick your ass again,” Mako warns.

Korra laughs and presses a quick kiss to the omega’s lips. “Point taken.”

She turns around and trudges deeper into the frozen forest with a look of determination.

A snake-like dark spirit nears Korra and screeches, causing her to turn around. 

In the distance, two dark spirits charge toward Korra, causing her to gasp. 

She turns and starts to run from them, but they manage to catch her and begin to wrap themselves around her torso and legs. 

One of the spirits attempts to attack Korra, but she defends herself with a blast of fire and frees herself from the spirit wrapped around her with airbending. 

The spirits charge back at Korra, but she stops them with an ice wall. 

Korra turns from the spirits and finds herself in a large cave, a glowing dome positioned in the center.

Korra approaches the glowing dome. “The spirit portal. Amazing.”

***

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are asleep in their room. 

Jinora awakens and walks through the hall of statues in a daze. 

When she breaks free from her daze in shock and surprise, finding herself in front of the statue of an unknown Avatar.

Jinora looks shocked. “Whoa. What Avatar is this?”

***

Korra is standing over the dome, staring into it.

“The light in the dark,” the alpha breathes in awe.

Korra readies her stance, and subsequently punches the frozen portal with airbending, but to no effect. 

She tries to firebend at the portal, but still with no results.

Korra scowls. “Why isn't it opening?”

Numerous dark spirits appear outside the hub and start attacking the roof, shocking her. She starts continuously striking the portal with airbending. “Come on portal, open!”

The spirits manage to break through the roof. 

They charge toward Korra and grab her around the waist.

The spirits continue to tangle themselves around her as she struggles more and more. 

They start pulling Korra up toward the roof of the cave as she repeatedly firebends at the spirit portal, but again, her attacks have no effect. 

Korra is dragged further upward, as more spirits wrap themselves around her arms, preventing her from continuing her attacks. 

She enters the Avatar State, allowing her to momentarily break free and drop toward the portal, but the spirits still manage to keep a hold of her. 

Korra struggles to reach the portal, reaching desperately with her hand, and finally manages to touch it with her finger. 

An orange ring forms from where she touched the portal, and the ground cracks beneath her, creating a blast that tosses Korra aside and dispels the spirits.

Outside the South Pole, a green beam of light rises and causes the southern lights to appear in the sky, while the Everstorm dissipates. 

Korra looks up at the lights.

“The spirits, dancing in the sky,” Korra says in awe.

***

Jinora is at the Southern Air Temple, staring in surprise as the statue she found herself in front of begins to glow.

***

At the South Pole, the team stares at the bright light that has emerged from the portal.

Mako looks at it in awe. “I can't believe it.”

Bolin rubs his eyes. “It's beautiful.”

Unalaq looks ahead with a grin. 

To Mako, it looked far closer to predatory than mere happiness.

In the distance, Tonraq stops his snowmobile and looks back at the lights.

“She did it,” he says with pride.

Korra walks out of the forest.

“Hey, Korra, you're back,” Bolin yells, before turning towards the rest. “Hey, Korra's back!”

He hugs Korra, but an ice wall separates them and brings Bolin back to face Eska.

Eska’s eyes narrow. “Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?”

Bolin looks at Eska with a weak fearful laugh, before Eska melts the ice wall.

“Everything you said was true,” Korra tells Unalaq.

Unalaq bows his head. “Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world.”

Mako tackles his alpha in a hug. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Korra presses a kiss to the top of the omega’s head. “Thanks. By the way, I'm really sorry for being a total pain. Things were really stressful and pretty confusing. It's hard being the Avatar.”

Mako shrugs. “It's harder being the Avatar's omega.”

Korra fakes looking offended.

Mako raises an eyebrow, daring her to challenge him.

She thinks about it before shrugging. “You know what, honestly, that's fair.”

***

The team returns back to the Southern Water Tribe. 

Korra, Mako, and Unalaq look out to see a number of large battleships entering the harbor. 

Many troops start marching in. 

In the sea, there are more battleships approaching the city.

“What are all your Northern troops doing here?” Korra asks, confused.

“Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united,” Unalaq says.

Korra looks unsure while alarms are going off in Mako’s head,

This sounded an awful lot like a plot for power, not just a concern for their ‘Sister Tribe.’

They watch as Northern troops march to Southern civilians, creating a commotion.

“Everyone, clear the streets! Get back in your homes,” a soldier yells.

The civilians remain still and look at the troops with contempt. 

The Northern soldier gestures and two waterbenders bend ice barricades, separating the civilians. 

The troops continue marching.

In the harbor, waterbenders are forming ice walls around the docks, preventing ships from leaving. 

Mako knew this.

He might not have gotten a pristine education like Asami or raised like royalty like Korra but he wasn’t stupid.

Unalaq was forcefully amalgamating the two tribes under his rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	62. War Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes plot.
> 
> Woah,

Korra looks uncomfortable. “Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?”

Unalaq looks serene. “Now that you've opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from the people who would do the spirits harm.”

“I can protect it,” Korra says smugly.

Unalaq shakes his head. “I need you for something more important. There is another portal, in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds.”

“But the solstice is over. How am I going to open it?” Korra inquires.

“The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North. And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well,” Unalaq explains.

“With both portals open, our tribes will be united again,” Korra says cheerfully.

“The world will be united again,” Unalaq corrects.

***

Tenzin is curled up next to Lin as Pema is sitting on the other side.

Kya is sitting on a rock, feeding lemurs.

Tenzin sips his tea. “Ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since-”

Bumi jumps in, interrupting Tenzin, who looks in shock. “-Aaand, it's over.”

Bumi leaps onto the rock, with his sister looking on in shock. “Good morning, Universe.”

Kya covers her eyes. “Bumi, please, cover yourself.”

“Well, lookee here, ‘Vacation Tenzin’ has finally decided to join us,” Bumi teases.

Tenzin rolls his eyes. “Yes, he has. It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. And I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with Dad.”

Kya frowns. “Uh, I think your memory's a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those great vacations. It was always just you and Dad.”

Tenzin looks appalled. “No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant koi?”

Kya scoffs. “Nope, we weren't there.”

Tenzin thinks. “Hmm. Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach.”

Bumi snorts. “You mean, you built? We never saw the place.”

Tenzin purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows. “I could've sworn.”

Jinora and Meelo arrive at the scene on air scooters. 

Poki flies and lands on Meelo's head when both siblings land on solid ground.

“Morning, kids!” Bump greets as Jinora and Meelo run to their uncle.

“Morning, Uncle Bumi!” Meelo says.

He points to Bumi’s stomach. “Do you have a baby in there?”

Kya, Lin, Tenzin, and Pema laugh.

“Where's your sister?” Pema asks.

“Who?” Jinora asks uneasily.

Pema raises an eyebrow. “Ikki. About this tall.”

She puts her hand at her waist level. “Talks real fast. I'm sure you know her.”

“Uhh….” Jinora says, trailing off.

“There was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid!” Meelo fills in.

“The shark-squid? He's here? It appears my old nemesis has found me,” Bumi says dramatically.

Pema folds her hands in annoyance. “Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?”

“I don't know. Maybe. Yes,” Jinora finally admits.

Meelo shrugs. “She ran away.”

Pema’s face reddens in anger. “Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!”

Lin walks forward. “It's no big deal. Me and Tenzin will go. You’re better with the monks anyway. Ikki couldn't have gone far. We’ll find her.”

Bumi salutes. “Commander Bumi reporting for duty! Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty.”

Kya runs forward and holds her brothers' shoulders. “What do you say we all go together?”

Tenzin shrugs. “Sure, we could use the help.”

“When I get back, we'll come out with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all!” Bumi declares.

Meelo grins enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

***

Inside Tonraq’s house, there is a meeting.

“Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling,” Tonraq says.

The entire group looks at Varrick.

Varrick helps himself to cookies. “Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later, Zhu Li.”

Zhu Li nods solemnly.

Tonraq frowns. “What's your point, Varrick?”

“My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?” Varrick says, enraged.

“Probably a couple of days,” Zhu Li answers. 

“Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up. Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown? Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish? Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish,” Varrick says seriously.

Korra frowns. “Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking.”

Varrick scowls. “The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence. Am I right, people?”

The gathering agrees in anger.

“All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again,” Korra snaps.

Varrick shakes his head. “No, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!”

Korra blanches. “You want to start a war? Are you crazy?”

“Unalaq started this, not us. I'm sorry, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?” Tonraq asks.

“I'll do it for the tribe,” Korra says, walking away and slamming the door.

Varrick makes an appreciative noise as he grabs another cookie. “I cannot stop eating these things. Look, Chief, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	63. ‘Duty’ Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumi is me when I’m drunk, no joke

Bolin pulls a rickshaw, sweating intensely. 

Desna and Eska are seated at the back, with Pabu in Desna's hand.

“I will hate to leave this quaint tribe,” Eska says.

Desna seems bored. “Is that true, Eska?”

“Of course not, Desna, I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the South,” she says, laughing awkwardly, which Desna follows. “Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!”

Bolin forces laughter. “Yes, dear. So- so funny.”

Bolin stops the rickshaw and runs to the side where he earthbends a small flight of stairs before gesturing for Eska to walk down.

Bolin holds Eska's hand while she descends the stairs. “You know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave. It's been really great getting to know you. Really.”

“But you will be coming with me to the North. There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin,” Eska dismisses. Bolin’s eyebrows furrow in disbelief. 

Bolin looks over and sags with relief. “Mako! I'm so happy to see you!”

He awkwardly hugs Mako.

The omega looks concerned. “Uh, you alright?”

Bolin shakes his head. “No! No, I'm not alright. I can't take it anymore. Listen, I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska! Don't make me. Oh, please, please don't make me.”

Mako looks confused. “Uh, hey, if you're that unhappy, just break up with her.”

Bolin looks appalled. “Break up with her? You can do that?”

Mako looks uncomfortable. “Yeah. People do that all the time.”

“How?” Bolin asks.

Mako shrugs. “Just tell her you're not that into her anymore.”

Panic crosses Bolin’s face. “Oh, no, no, I don't think she'd like that.”

Mako holds Bolin's shoulder. “Ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterward. Trust me.”

Bolin smiles. “Thanks, Mako. Whew. I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls' hearts. Ha, Korra better watch out. Oooh, no, it's just a-, uh, you kn-, uh, never mind.”

Mako looks uncomfortable with the comment so Bolin dashes away.

***

Inside of the Southern Water Tribe palace, Korra walks in to see Unalaq sitting on the throne.

Unalaq looks up. “Our next training session isn't until tomorrow.”

Korra winces. “I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning.”

Unalaq raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Korra bites her lip. “I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message.”

Unalaq sighs. “Your father has been talking to you.”

Korra shakes her head. “Not just him. Varrick too. There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded.”

Unalaq scowls. “I am their chief. I'm uniting, not invading.”

Korra groans. “I know, but I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war.”

Unalaq stands up. “If the Water Tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic.”

“How do we stop it?” Korra inquires.

Unalaq rises from his throne. “We? No, Korra. This is a war only the Avatar can prevent.”

Korra looks at him, confused. “I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them from happening.”

“As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help your people, but showing favoritism will not help our tribes find unity,” Unalaq says.

Korra looks down, discouraged. “Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar.”

Unalaq places his hand on Korra's shoulder. “Tenzin lacked faith in you. But I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known.”

Korra smiles. “Thank you, Uncle.”

On a snow-covered street, a group of four Northern soldiers march. 

The civilians glare at the soldiers hatefully. 

The soldiers glare at the civilians before being pelted by snowballs.

“Who threw those?” A soldier barks.

On a roof, several children giggle. 

A Northern soldier waterbends and sends the children to the ground.

“You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?” A soldier yells.

“Pick on a waterbender your own size!” A civilian yells.

Both civilians and soldiers waterbend, ready to attack.

Korra runs between both sides. “Stop!”

“Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They're not welcome here anymore!” A civilian snaps.

“These Southerners need to stay in line,” the soldier growls.

“Everyone, calm down. You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it,” Korra demands.

“You're taking their side? We thought you were one of us,” the civilian hisses.

“I'm not taking anyone's side,” she snaps.

Soon, she’s hit by a snowball to the head. “Hey!”

“You're the worst Avatar ever!” A little girl yells.

“Everyone, walk away from this. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes,” Tonraq yells.

Civilians drop their water and walk away. 

Soldiers follow suit.

“Korra, I- Korra!” Tonraq yells as Korra starts to leave.

***

“Ikki! Ikki? Ikki, where are you?” Tenzin calls.

“Over here, Dad! Just kidding. It's me!” Bumi says cheerfully.

Tenzin groans in annoyance. 

Kya comes running up behind him.

“There's no sign of her anywhere,” she says.

Tenzin frowns. “Why would Ikki run off like this? It's probably my fault.”

Kya crosses her arms. “Probably.”

Tenzin blanches. “Excuse me?”

“Hey, Grey Water,” Lin snarls. “Watch your fucking tongue before I get rid of it.”

Kya rolls her eyes. “I'm guessing you've been so busy with your ‘duty’ to Republic City that you forgot about your duty to your kids.”

Bumi laughs. “‘Duty.’”

Kya places hands in her sides as she turns to Bumi. “What are you, five years old?”

Tenzin purses his lips. “Kya, you're right. I haven't been spending enough time with them. I wish I could be as good a father as Dad was to us.”

Kya frowns. “Tenzin, your problem is you're exactly like Dad. He was so focused on saving the world and doing his duty, don't laugh, that he never had time for us.”

“Dad was under a lot of pressure,” Tenzin defends.

Bumi scoffs. “He always had time for you, though, his precious little airbender.”

The beta pinches Tenzin’s cheeks until Lin grabs his wrist.

Her glare is so intense that even Kya backs off slightly.

“Dad loved us all equally. Besides, it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?” Tenzin says.

“Because you seem to have some grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood. Guess what. We didn't!” Kya snaps.

Tenzin turns. “We need to keep moving if we want to find Ikki before dark.”

“See what he's doing there, Bumi? Classic airbender technique. Cutting and running when things get tough!” Kya mocks.

“Yeah. Did Dad teach you that move?” Bumi questions.

When the earth lifts under the two betas causing them to almost trip off of a cliff, they both pale.

Tenzin looks away, unable to even look at them, while Lin had no problem doing so.

Her glare was built of ice and could murder a man.

Or in this case, Kya and Bumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	64. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I’m on my period and I’m fucking dying.
> 
> I’ve already thrown up twice and taken medicine and wore a heat pack and drank some herbal shit AND IM STILL DYING
> 
> Fuck period, fuck life, fuck being a girl.

Korra rides atop Naga and approaches Mako.

Mako smiles. “How was your day?”

“Oh, fabulous. My tribe's about to go to war, and I'm supposed to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help. Can't he just let me be the Avatar?” Korra snaps.

Mako looks uncertain. “Uh, do you want advice, or am I just supposed to listen? I'm still not clear on that.”

Korra laughs. “Ugh. I'm sorry. My dad just gets me all worked up.”

Mako looks at her knowingly. “How about you take a break from all this Avatar stuff, and we go out for a quiet dinner. Just the two of us.”

Korra grins.

***

In a dining area, Korra wears a bored expression sitting next to Mako, who gives the same expression. 

On the opposite side, Desna and Eska are seated. 

Bolin laughs awkwardly. “Isn't this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the….five of us. So fun.”

“Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance,” Eska says and both twins walk away.

“You guys gotta save me,” Bolin says.

Mako snorts. “I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ‘ripping off the leech’?”

Bolin groans. “I tried! But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!”

Mako raises an eyebrow. “So it was more like you tugged at the leech.”

Bolin nods rapidly. “Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off. Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?”

“Uh, 'cause I thought it was pretty obvious?” Korra says, sounding very monotone.

“No, no, not to me it wasn't. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now. Oh, man. Oh! Do something, Avatar!” Bolin pleads.

Once the twins and Bolin leave, Korra looks at Mako.

“What do I do?” She asks.

The omega thinks before answering.

“Korra. You have a duty to both the Spirit World and the people of the world. But you also have a job to protect what’s yours. And that’s the Southern Tribe. I’m not telling you what to do but remember. Do what you think is right. Because in the end, that is the correct thing to do.”

***

It’s getting dark and Tenzin holds a lantern.

Bumi suddenly snaps his fingers. “You know, this reminds me of a search-and-rescue mission I commanded years ago in the mountains outside of Ba Sing Se.”

Tenzin groans. “Here we go.”

“Whoop dee fucking doo,” Kya mutters.

Lin scowls. “Not this shit again.”

“For five days we scoured the beast of a mountain, fighting our ways through blizzards, sandstorms, and three typhoons. Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave, seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all twelve of those poor souls on my back and single-handedly carried them down the mountain to safety,” Bumi says cheerfully.

“And how exactly is that supposed to help us find Ikki?” Tenzin snaps.

“It was supposed to inspire you. Clearly, you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you,” Bumi scoffs.

Lin clears her throat and Bumi flinches.

“I'm sick of your far-fetched tales. Three typhoons?” Tenzin inquires irritatedly.

Bumi shrugs. “Well, I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two for dramatic effect, but-”

“Quit arguing and bring that lantern over here. I found footprints,” Kya says.

Tenzin walks up to Kya and follows the footprints with his lantern.

“Come on,” Tenzin yells, running down the path, following the footprints.

Bumi shakes his head. “No, follow me! This will get us down fifty times faster.”

He leaps onto rocks alongside the waterfall.

“Bumi, it's pitch black and the rocks are slippery. You're going to hurt yourself,” Kya says exasperatedly.

“Come on, you wimps! If I can do it, it should be no problem for a couple of benders,” Bumi teases.

Suddenly, Lin smirks. “You know what? I think we should.”

Kya sighs. “Fine.”

Kya descends the waterfall using waterbending to hold her. 

Tenzin leaps from ledge to ledge, using airbending to boost his leap. 

Lin simply bends rock to rock to propel herself downwards.

All three soon overtake Bumi, who grumbles.

“You were right, Bumi! That was faster!” Kya calls up.

Tenzin nods. “At least fifty times faster, by my calculations.”

Lin chuckles along with Kya,

“Oh, so Tenzin's the funny guy now,” Bumi mutters.

“If you need an airlift down, just say the word,” Tenzin calls.

Bumi scoffs. “Bah, I don't need your help. I've got everything under control.”

As he says that, he slips and falls. “Agh!”

“Bumi!” Tenzin yells.

***

Korra is riding back to her home. 

She enters and finds her mother seated.

Korra rolls her eyes. “Did Dad send you to talk to me?”

Senna looks at her wearily. “Your father doesn't know I'm here. Korra, what's going on between you two?”

Korra looks away. “Ask Dad.”

Senna sighs. “I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this.”

Korra grows angered. “You want to know what's been going on? I found out Dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything; how Dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained; how Dad got banished from the North. How long were you planning on keeping this crap from me?”

Senna sighs. “So, the truth is out.”

Korra looks appalled. “You knew? And you never said anything.”

Senna purses her lips. “We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood.”

Korra stands up. “I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar. But everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me.”

Senna’s eyes fill with tears. “That's not true, Korra.”

Korra scowls. “No? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?”

Senna shakes her head. “The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day.”

“So I should just sit back and let the Water Tribes go to war?” Korra asks incredulously.

“No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and-” Senna is soon cut off.

Korra stands up. “Dad is part of a rebellion?”

Senna looks worried. “I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it.”

Korra leaves the house. “It's too late, Mom. I'm already in the middle of it.”

“Korra!” Senna yells.

***

Korra runs into the palace.

“Uncle!” Korra yells.

She stops and notices Northern troops tied up and unconscious. 

“Oh, no. Uncle?” Korra calls.

She runs and stops at a corner and watches a masked rebel carrying an unconscious Unalaq while three others stand guard.

“Dad? Dad, don't do this,” Korra pleads.

“Turn around, Avatar, and pretend you didn't see anything,” a rebel says coldly.

Korra remains firm. “No. Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war.”

“No, we can't,” a rebel snaps.

The rebel traps Korra within an ice wall while they escape. 

Korra punches a gap within her enclosure and pursues the rebels. 

While the rebels were running down a flight of stairs, Korra freezes the handrails and slides down in front of them.

“Get him out of here!” A rebel yells.

The rebel leader runs away. 

Korra tries to follow but is blocked by an ice wall.

“We're all part of the same tribe. I don't wanna hurt you,” the alpha warns.

The rebels prepare to attack Korra, but she dodges their offenses. 

Korra leaps up and grabs a banner while evading the rebel's offenses. 

She runs up a pillar and tosses the banner against two rebels, using airbending to ensnare them. 

Korra continues dodging the remaining rebels' offenses and grabs the rope of one of the rebels and kicks another rebel, slamming him unconscious on the staircase. 

She ties the rope around the rebel's wrist and swings him to a pillar, knocking him out. 

Korra runs out of the palace to see the rebel leader leaving.

“Dad, stop!” Korra yells.

She waterbends at the snowmobile, causing it to change course and crash. “Why did you do this, Dad?”

She removes the rebel's hood, revealing him to not be Tonraq. “What? Who are you? Where's my father?”

The rebel leader sneers. “He wouldn't help us. He's a traitor, just like you.”

And the wind is knocked out of Korra’s lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	65. Thirst for Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUESS WHOS BACK
> 
> THATS RIGHT THIS BITCH
> 
> WHOS READY FOR DAILY UPDATES
> 
> MAN I MISSED YOU GUYS
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT A HI I WANT TO HOLD CONVERSATION WITH ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE AFTER A WHOLE FIVE FICKING DAYS
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FLASH
> 
> CAUSE THAT MIGHT BE MY NEXT REWRITE

Unalaq awakens as the rebels are led away in handcuffs.

“Thank you for saving my life,” the alpha tells Korra.

Korra smiles weakly. “I'm just glad I got here in time.”

Unalaq turns to his troops. “Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors.”

Korra looks appalled. “Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the South angrier.”

Unalaq raises an eyebrow. “You want them to go free?”

Korra shakes her head. “No. But let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right.”

“Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter,” Unalaq relents.

The female alpha smiles. “Thank you, Uncle.”

***

“I told you those rocks were slippery. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself,” Kya says as she heals Bumi.

Bumi rolls his eyes. “You done with the lecture, Mom?”

“Oh, grow up! You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well, you can't. Deal with it,” Kya snaps,

“And you're not our mother. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Deal with it,” Bumi says childishly.

Kya stops waterbending, causing the water to splash onto Bumi.

The soaked beta makes a noise of disgust.

“Good luck healing yourself with your special nonbending powers,” Kya sneers.

Bumi shakes the water out of his hair. “Hey, hey, back me up here, Tenzin.”

“Kya's right. You're the oldest of us, but you always acted like the youngest. I had to become the responsible one,” Tenzin says.

“You think you're the responsible one? Where were you after Dad died and Mom was all alone? Because I was the only one who packed up and moved my whole life to be with her,” Kya snarls.

Tenzin wasn’t backing down this time. “Sure, after years of flitting around the world, trying to find yourself. Bullshit. It was time for you to settle down somewhere. You two have no idea how it feels to have the future of an entire culture on your shoulders.”

“Oh, boo-hoo. Must've been real hard for you, flying around the world with Dad, riding elephant koi all day,” Bumi says,

Tenzin huffs, “Oh, so that's what this is all about.”

Kya stiffens. “That's what it's always been about. You think you're some savior who has to carry on Dad's legacy.”

“Who else is going to do it?” Tenzin counters,

“How about all of us?” Kya asked.

“Yeah, we're Aang's kids too,” Bumi agrees.

Unbeknownst to everyone there, Lin had turned around and left.

She knew this matter was no longer hers to deal with.

And though she wanted to throw Bumi off of a cliff or strangle Kya for verbally abusing her omega, she knew she was being dramatic.

What they were doing was nothing close to verbal abuse, but she couldn’t help her instincts.

Kya scoffs. “We never should have come on this vacation.”

Bumi makes a noise between a laugh and a huff of agitation. “I couldn't agree more.”

“Well, I didn't want you to come in the first place. I can't be around you two right now. Go back to the temple and see if Ikki returned. I'll keep looking out here,” Tenzin snaps.

“Fine,” Bumi mocks.

“Fine,” Kya hisses,

“Fine,” Tenzin yells.

Kya and Bumi walk back to the air temple, leaving Tenzin alone as he continues the path.

***

Korra rides back to her home and opens the door to see her parents eating. 

Tonraq and Senna look up to her, confused.

Korra seems hesitant. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Senna smiles. “Of course. We heard what happened. Are you okay?”

Korra tears up and hugs her father. “I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would've done.”

Tonraq shakes his head, hugging his daughter back. “I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him.”

Korra laughs weakly. “I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels. And for all the pain I've caused you and Mom.”

Tonraq shakes his head. “I'm the one who should apologize. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should've held you back.”

Senna looks weary, “When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore.”

Korra hugs her parents. “Mom, Dad, of course I still need you!”

Suddenly, Unalaq walks in.

“We weren't expecting you,” Tonraq says slowly.

Four soldiers enter the room.

“Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial,” Unalaq says.

Tonraq looks shocked. “Trial? For what?”

Unalaq narrows his eyes. “For conspiring to assassinate me.”

Korra feels the air get knocked out of her lungs.

And all she can think is, ‘Mako was right.’

‘Unalaq was only out for power.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	66. Bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I love updating

“You're making a mistake,” Korra yells as the prison truck leaves.

Unalaq narrows his eyes. “I don’t appreciate your tone, but I understand where you are coming from. I wish it hadn't come to this. But your parents held meeting with the rebels, right here in their home.”

“I can't believe you're doing this to your own family,” Korra says. 

Unalaq dismisses her. “Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know.”

Korra tries a civil approach. “Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you.”

Unalaq nods. “I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about.”

“We better not,” Korra mutters under her breath.

***

Asami, Mako, and Bolin are waiting inside Varrick’s mansion.

Asami groans. “Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago.”

“Would you relax? This place is great. And the best part about it, Eska doesn't know I'm here,” Bolin says cheerfully.

The second he says that, Eska, Desna, and several Northern Water Tribe soldiers enter the room.

Bolin stands up in shock. “Eska, hey! I wasn't hiding.”

“I'm not on the hunt for you. Currently,” Eska says.

“We search for Varrick. Our father wishes him to stand trial,” Desna says boredly.

“What did he do?” Asami asks.

“He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle,” Eska says in her usual monotone voice.

Asami looks like she’s been slapped. “What?”

Mako was a bit quicker. “Korra's parents were arrested?”

Desna nods. “Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive.”

Bolin points to Mako with his thumb. “Yeah, he's a cop.”

“Varrick's not here,” a guard says.

“Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere. Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit,” Elsa snaps.

Bolin kneels and bows to Eska. “Yes, my sweet koala otter.”

Eska almost smiles. “You are so cute when you grovel.”

Eska leaves, behind Desna and the soldiers.

“Don't let her treat you that way. Stand up for yourself,” Asami scolds.

Bolin crosses his arms. “I tried to break up with her, but Mako gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako.”

Mako looks outraged. “Wait, how are your girl problems my fault? Besides, I have two alphas, stupid. I don’t know how to break up with people.”

Asami looks slightly amused with Mako’s comment but turns to Bolin. “Bolin, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you really feel.”

“Honesty is for fools, kid,” Varrick’s voice comes, muffled.

The trio widen their eyes in surprise and look around.

“Varrick?” Bolin asks.

“If you want to ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce. Disappear, like I did,” Varrick says, voice still not quite clear.

“Where are you?” Asami asks incredulously.

“Somewhere Unalaq will never find me,” Varrick says slyly.

His head appears from the stuffed platypus bear's mouth. “Inside Ping-Ping! How we doin'?”

Mako looks both irritated and impressed. “The coast is clear. You can come out.”

Varrick shakes his head. “No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe.”

Zhu Li's hand appears in the bear's mouth with a cup of tea, Varrick takes it and responds, “Ah! Thank you, Zhu Li.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Your assistant's in there too?”

“Zhu Li never leaves my side,” the beta says, affronted.

Varrick takes a sip of the tea, but spits it out in disgust. “Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!”

“Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here,” Zhu Li responds from inside the bear.

Varrick looks stricken. “No honey? We're in a bear, for crying out loud!”

“As much fun as this has been, I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing,” Mako says dryly. “Asami, you coming?”

“I’ll be over at the trial with Bolin, see you there,” Asami says.

The two share a quick kiss before Mako leaves.

“Now, that’s love,” Varrick says.

Bolin snorts. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back,” Varrick whispers.

The platypus bear's tail lifts up, and a stack of paper yuans falls out.

Bolin picks up the money. “Wow!”

“Now listen up. Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison,” Varrick says.

Bolin stands and holds up the wad in his hand. “What's the money for?”

Varrick laughs. “Bribery, of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans.”

Bolin grins. “I think I catch your drift, Varrick-bear.”

***

“Ikki! Ikki, where are you? Shoo!” Tenzin says as two ring-tailed winged lemurs land on him. “Go bother someone else. You two are worse than Kya and Bumi.”

“Okay, everybody here?” Ikki’s voice comes.

Tenzin says in relief. “Ikki! Oh, thank goodness.’

Tenzin walks into a cave to see Ikki seated around a raised platform with four other sky bison calves. 

“Juniper Lightning Bug, paws off the table! This is going to be a civilized breakfast. Daddy always says a blessing before we eat, so… be quiet and listen up! We are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the best-est new friends in the world. But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here, because they stink. Oh! Hi, Daddy. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?” Ikki asks.

Tenzin wanted to reason with Ikki and tell her Jinora and Meelo were good, but then he remembered his argument with Kya and Bumi and changed his mind.

“Actually, is there room for one more?” The omega asks tentatively.

Ikki beams. “Of course! You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead.”

Tenzin sits down, while the calf looks at Tenzin. “Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead.”

“And that's Princess Rainbow, and that's Twinkle Starchild, and that's Juniper Lightning Bug. They're my new brothers and sisters,” Ikki says, pointing to each individual sky bison.

Tenzin smiles wearily. “New ones, huh? Can they be my new brothers and sisters too?”

Ikki smiles right back. “Maybe, but only if they say it's okay.”

She leans into the bison calf sitting to her left, and starts to listen to it. “Uh-huh, uh-huh. No, no, he's nice. They say it's okay.”

Tenzin laughs and hugs Ikki close.

The young airbender hugs her father right back.

***

The trial room has Korra’s parents and the other rebels lined up in front of the judges, Korra looking extremely worried and irritated.

Bolin sits next to Asami.

“We're good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to ‘take care of it’, and then I winked. Pretty sure they got the message,” Bolin whispers smugly.

Two shady-looking characters are in Asami’s line of view counting the money with a smile.

They give Bolin a thumbs up and Bolin returns the gesture while the gavel is hammered, and Asami facepalms.

“This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding,” a law clerk says.

Hotah, a serious-looking old man, settling into the judge's chair at the center of the dais.

“Fuck! I should have paid him!” Bolin says.

Asami rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	67. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hated this chapter.
> 
> I’ve never wanted to snap someone’s neck as badly as I did Unalaq when I figured this out

“I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me,” Unalaq starts.

Hotah turns to Korra. “According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?”

Korra nods. “Yes.”

“And were these men present at that meeting?” Hotah presses.

“Well, yes, but-” Korra tries.

Hotah interrupts. “And where exactly did this meeting take place?”

Bolin stands up. “Objection!”

“Quiet down out there!” Hotah snaps. “I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?”

Korra looks queasy. “My parents' house.”

Hotah raises an eyebrow. “And who led this meeting?”

“Your honor, if I may?” Bolin tries again.

Hotah sighs. “May what?”

Bolin thinks. “May I… declare a mistrial?”

“Sit down!” Hotah yells before turning to Korra again. “Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?”

“My parents are innocent!” Korra snaps.

Hotah just turns. “I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision.”

Judge Hotah leaves. 

Korra spouts a worried expression and Mako looks at her, concerned.

***

Eska stands in a room, alone, when Bolin enters.

“Hey there, Eska, I was wondering if we could talk,” Bolin says awkwardly.

Eska nods. “I grant you permission to speak freely.”

“Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you. You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark. But I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading,” Bolin says, waiting for the icicle to impale his heart,

Instead, Eska agrees. “I agree. It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it.”

“Oh! Oh, yes! I'm so glad you understand!” Bolin says, elated.

“Nothing, that is, except marriage,” the girl continues.

Eska presents Bolin a betrothal necklace with a skull pendant, while sporting a menacing grin and widened eyes. 

Bolin's eyes go wide with fear as she promptly ties it around his neck before dragging him toward her by the necklace. “We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears.”

“Oh, no, I can't-” Bolin coughs as he’s being dragged away by the necklace. “This is really tight.”

***

All the defendants now stand before Judge Hotah.

“Senna, please step forward.” Hotah says coldly. 

Senna steps forward and looks worriedly at her husband. “I have found you… innocent. You are free to go.”

A guard removes her handcuffs and she runs to Korra to hug her. “Korra!”

“On the charge of treason, you are all found… guilty. The punishment for this crime… is death.,” Hotah says solemnly.

Mako immediately stands up and Asami follows is suit.

Korra and Senna look on with utter shock and disbelief. 

Tonraq closes his eyes and bows. 

Korra finally is snapped out of her daze. “You can't do this! You take their lives, and I'll take yours!”

Hotah stops and his eyes widen in shock.

“Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him,” Unalaq says, turning to Hotah. “I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy.”

Hotah looks irritated but relents. “Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison.”

Rebels and Tonraq heave a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Korra says through gritted teeth.

Mako narrows his eyes at Unalaq.

The alpha simply glares back, but is clearly shocked when the omega holds his gaze.

Mako wasn’t one to be easily intimidated, especially when he knew Unalaq most likely rigged the trial.

***

Ikki plays with the bison calves by bending a ball of air which they chase, while Tenzin is petting another calf.

Tenzin had grown far too attached to the calf that was snuggling against his side. “You like that, don't you, Blueberry Spicehead? Yes, you do. You know, I could get used to it here. No one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional.”

Ikki perks up. “We should have Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya come visit. I bet they'd like it too.”

Tenzin wrinkles his nose. “Let's not. They'll only spoil our good mood.”

Ikki tilts her head. “What do you mean? Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and always asks me how I'm feeling, and Uncle Bumi is, like, the funniest person in the world.”

“But what about Meelo? He's hilarious too, you never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle,” Tenzin counters.

“And mean. And bossy. Being part of a family is hard, huh, Daddy?” Ikki says sorrowfully.

Tenzin nods. “I couldn't agree with you more.”

The calf which Tenzin is petting awakens and flies out of the cave with its siblings, where they reunite with their parents.

“But, I guess the nice part about a family is they'll always be there for you. Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, they still love each other,” Ikki reasons.

Tenzin smiles. “That's very wise of you, Ikki.”

“We should probably head back, huh?” Ikki says.

Tenzin laughs, “I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever.”

Ikki grabs her dad’s hand. “Don't worry, Daddy. We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spicehead. I know you really bonded with her.”

Tenzin smiles at his daughter. “Yes, I'd like that.”

***

Korra and Senna enter Tonraq’s cell.

“Honey, are you all right?” Senna asks, concerned.

“I'm fine,” Tonraq reassures.

“Good, let's bust you out of here right now,” Korra says, assessing the beams.

If she firbent at the third bar from the top, she might be able to-

“Korra, no. Saving me would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. I'll be all right. Just promise me you won't do anything rash,” Tonraq says.

Korra looks irate. “Fine. I promise.”

Senna holds Tonraq’s hand through the bars. “I hate feeling helpless.”

Korra looks determined. “I’m not going to be.”

***

Hotah is driving the satomobile on the side of the mountain.

He glances in his review mirror. 

Korra rides Naga behind his car, gaining on him fast. 

His eyes widen in surprise. 

The man tries to speed up the car but Korra and Naga manage to catch up and knock the Satomobile, causing it to lose control and slamming to the side of the cliff. 

Naga knocks off the door, while Hotah looks in fear. 

Korra pulls him up and slams him against the side of the Satomobile.

“What do you want?” Hotah asks, terrified.

“It's not about what I want. It's about what Naga wants. And she'd like you to let my father out of prison,” Korra threatens.

“I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders,” Hotah stammers.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Korra growls.

“I-I've said too much,” Hotah says fearfully.

Korra throws Hotah into Naga's mouth. “Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you'd better keep talking.”

Hotah starts talking. “I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair.”

Korra’s anger was growing with each passing minute. “So Unalaq told you what to say?”

Hotah nods. “Yes! Every word.”

Korra looked slightly confused. “Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?”

Hotah closes his eyes in fear. “He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished.”

“What do you mean, ‘he got my father banished?’” Korra asks incredulously.

“Nothing!” Hotah blurts out.

Korra narrows her eyes. Naga growls. 

“Keep talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	68. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is, not even joking, the 37th attempt at writing a note.
> 
> Idk right now man.
> 
> Nothing interesting is happening.
> 
> I’ll be back tomorrow with irrelevant but entertaining problems in my life.
> 
> Idk why you guys put up with me but I’m glad you do

Bumi looks at a statue of his father, Avatar Aang.

“Uh….Hey there, Dad. You're looking well. Look, uh, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an airbender like you hoped. But I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud,” Bumi mutters.

“Of course he'd be proud of you, Bumi,” a voice says.

“Kya! I-I was just, uh….cleaning off Dad's statue. It's so dusty in here,” Bumi chuckles.

Kya hugs Bumi. “Come here.”

Bumi smiles. “Thanks, Kya. You always know when I need a hug.”

***

“Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!” Korra snarls, breaking some more vases.

Varrick rolls his eyes. “I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go.”

Mako stops her from throwing another vase. “What happened?”

“I found out the truth about my dad's banishment. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing my dad would go after them,” Korra snaps, using her other arm to throw another vase.

Mako was quick to catch up. “Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief. It was a setup.”

Korra sneers. “Just like the whole trial. I can't believe I trusted him. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help.”

“If you do this, there's no going back,” Mako warns.

Korra sighs. “I know. Will you help me or not?”

Mako smiles. “Of course, I'll help.”

Korra turns to Asami.

The other alpha smiles. “Me too.”

Varrick raises Ping-Ping's paw. “Count me in!”

Suddenly, the door opens, showing both Bolin and Pabu dressed like Eska. 

Bolin's hair stands up awkwardly.

Mako looks away. “I don't even want to know.”

Asami looked amused though. “So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?”

“No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great she decided we should get married!” Bolin hisses.

Asami hides her smile. “Sorry.”

“I'm pretty sure the alpha is supposed to give the other the betrothal necklace,” Korra says, mirth twinkling in her eyes.

“Stereotypes,” Mako says.

“Shut up, I already have the necklace and ring planned out,” Asami responds.

Asami turns back around as Korra snickers at Mako’s shocked face.

Varrick pats the omega’s shoulder. “Alphas gonna do you dirty.”

Bolin snorts. “Anyways, I guess Eska didn't get the memo.”

Varrick turns to the alpha. “Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now, gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan.”

***

A guard is patrolling the interior, where an earthbending move causes him to fall into a trench. 

Sparks fly out of the trench as the guard is electrocuted. 

Asami, Mako, and Korra climb up the trench where the unconscious guard is lying.

“My dad's in there,” Korra whispers as she opens the cell door, only to find it deserted. “Where is he?”

“I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again,” a voice says.

Korra turns. “Where's my father?”

Unalaq’s gaze is neutral. “On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there.”

Korra bares her teeth. “Bring him back. Or I'm taking you out and the rest of your army.”

“Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity,” Unalaq chastises.

“You don't want unity. You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him,” Korra accuses.

Unalaq shakes his head. “All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny.”

“Well, I don't want your help anymore,” Korra says stubbornly.

Unalaq’s eyes narrow. “If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South. And even I will be powerless to stop them.”

Korra turns away. “I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North.”

Unalaq raises an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?”

Korra whirls back around. “Because you still need me to open the Northern portal.”

Unalaq smirks. “No, I don't. You've served your purpose.”

Before Mako can assess the blatant lie, Korra throws three fire blasts at her uncle, which Unalaq neutralizes with waterbending. 

Unalaq throws an arc and a blast at Korra. 

The female alpha manages to stop the frozen arc, but is pushed off by the frozen blast. 

Mako assists Korra with a fire kick. 

Unalaq manages to dodge the kick and pushes Mako off with a water blast to the side. 

The older alpha throws another water blast at his niece, but she manages to catch the blast and pushes him against the wall with an air blast.

“If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father,” Mako says.

Korra drops Unalaq. “Let's go.”

Team Avatar exits the prison, while Unalaq looks on.

***

Bolin ‘guides’ Ping-Ping with a leash, while Pabu sits on the platypus bear. 

They are subsequently stopped by a solider. 

“You have a license for that animal?” A soldier asks.

“Uh, you fellas seen a traveling circus come through here?” Bolin asks, chuckling awkwardly.

“Zhu Li, do the thing,” Varrick whispers from inside.

Ping-Ping lifts its tail and yuans drop out from it.

“That platypus bear is pooping money!” A man yells.

The passers-by pick up the yuans, while Bolin and Ping-Ping rush into Varrick's yacht. 

Varrick, still in his disguise, starts operating the yacht. 

Korra, Mako and Asami enter the boat, winded from running across the tribe.

Bolin looks behind them. “Where's your dad?”

“On a ship headed north. Think we can catch up to it?” Korra asks.

Varrick snorts. “Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North.”

Korra looks out the front and sees Northern battleships forming a naval blockage.

“If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships. I could waterbend them out of the way,” Korra sighs.

Varrick perks up. “A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?”

Varrick presses a button, causing a biplane to emerge from a hatch and the wings unfold.

Mako looks confused. “Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?”

“In case the boat sinks, of course,” Varrick drawls.

Asami frowns. “But there's no runway. How are we supposed to take off?”

Varrick thinks for a second. “Zhu Li! Take a note: ‘Build runway.’”

Zhu Li nods. “Yes, sir.”

Korra lights up. “I have an idea.”

***

Asami, in her pilot outfit, puts on her goggles, while Korra and Mako take up position on the plane's wings. 

Korra gives Asami a thumbs up and Asami starts operating the biplane, which starts moving forward.

“Now!” Korra yells.

Korra and Mako firebend to provide a boost for the biplane to take off successfully. 

The biplane and the yacht approaching the blockade. 

Korra enters the Avatar State and waterbends a gigantic wave, pushing the battleships out of the way, leaving a gap for the yacht to escape. 

Korra exits the state and smiles. 

One of the helmsmen spots Varrick's yacht and notices Bolin hugging a platypus bear, which is operating the boat.

Helmsman looks up from his binoculars. “Captain, you'll never gonna believe this.”

The biplane and the yacht successfully escape the blockade but not without Korra and Asami’s several reminders for Mako not to fall and die.

Korra almost falls off the wing when she sees a ship. “There! My dad's on that ship!”

The biplane flies to the ship and as it approaches, the battleship crew members look up at the fast approaching biplane.

“Jump!” Korra yells.

Korra, Asami and Mako depart the biplane. 

The biplane continues its course before crashing on the sides of the battleship before exploding. 

The troops look on at the explosion as Korra, Asami and Mako swim to the surface before entering the battleship via a waterspout. 

On landing, Korra uses her two water whips to throw the distracted crew members overboard. 

A stray crew member tries to escape to the door, but Korra freezes him against a wall.

“Where are the prisoners?” Korra snarls.

The crew member looks off in fear and gestures to a door.

On the lower floor, Tonraq and the rebels are escaping the second they hear the explosion.

As the trio run down the hall, Mako full on slams into one of the alpha rebels with a small, ‘eep’.

Korra and Asami glare briefly at the man for touching their omega before the former looks at her father.

“Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash,” Tonraq’s chides.

Korra purses her lips. “I had to. I'll explain later.”

Northern troops attack the rebels with waterbending, but Korra and Mako neutralize it with firebending. 

Varrick's yacht approaches and everyone jumps on board. 

Korra throws a final fire blast before the yacht departs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	69. Ikki returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S I X T Y - N I N E

As Tenzin and Ikki return to the family, Pema quickly charges and hugs Ikki in a death grip. “Ikki! You're okay! Oh! I was so worried!”

Pema quickly turns to the other two. “Do you have something you wanna say to your sister?”

Meelo looks at her and says in all sincerity, “Ikki, I'm glad you're back.”

Jinora nods. “Yeah, sorry we made fun of you.”

Ikki smiles. “Thanks. Wanna play airball?”

Jinora grins. “Sure!”

“Yeah!” Meelo cheers as they all run off.

“Where’s Lin?” Tenzin asks.

Pema’s smile wilts. “She had to work. She couldn’t stay.”

The omega couldn’t help but frown slightly.

He had wanted to spend time with Lin but he knew how work could be.

But before all of that, he had to fix something he messed up.

Tenzin walks to his siblings. “I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I've worked so hard to celebrate Dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were….less than ideal.”

Kya hugs her brother. “You mean shit qualities? Don’t worry. And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with Dad out on you.”

Bumi smiles. “Yeah, you didn't deserve that.”

“I thought you two might wanna see this. Mom gave it to me before we left.” Kya says, holding out a family picture.

Bumi chuckles. “That is one good-looking family, huh?”

“That's one happy family,” Tenzin corrects.

***

Korra and the rebels are standing on the hatch.

The female alpha had just finished explaining what had been happening.

“So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing,” Korra finishes.

Tonraq shakes his head. “My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe.”

“What's our next move?” A rebel asks.

“I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place,” Tonraq says determinedly.

“You have our support, Chief Tonraq,” The rebel leader says and all of the rebels put their fist to their heart.

Korra smiles and puts her fist to her heart. “Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad.”

Tonraq shakes his head. “No, Korra.”

“But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help,” Korra argues.

Tonraq looks her in the eye. “The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war.”

Korra sighs. “All right, I'll get you all the help you need. I love you, Dad.”

The alpha smiles at his daughter. “I love you, too.”

Tonraq and the rebels return to the mainland via an ice raft while Korra watches sullenly.

Bolin comes up behind the female alpha. “I really need to thank you, Korra.”

Korra scoffs. “For what? I fucking started a civil war.”

Bolin grinned. “Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up. Hell yeah!”

Varrick suddenly interrupts. “Oh, looks like we have company! And not the fun kind!”

On the horizon, there is a gigantic wave.

Mako frowns. “What is that?”

Bolin takes the telescope from Varrick to take a better look. 

He gasps before rubbing his eyes for a second look. 

“Um, it’s Eska with smudged make-up that is about to drown us in a tidal wave,” Asami said, alarm clear in her voice.

“Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my fucking bonkers waterbending ex-girlfriend?” Bolin asks Varrick.

Varrick smirks. “Why do you think I built this boat?”

The yacht quickly speeding away into the horizon, leaving Eska behind, much to Bolin’s relief.

***

“Aunt Lin,” Korra yells as they dock on the harbor.

Lin, who was overseeing Water Tribe criminals being loaded into trucks before noticing Team Avatar departing the yacht.

Lin walks up to Korra and Mako.

“How’d you get here so fast?” Mako asks. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Tenzin and the rest of them?”

Lin gives Mako a weary smile. “Had some work.”

She turns to Korra, voice becoming acidic. “Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war.”

“I didn't start a war. Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem,” Korra says defensively.

Lin pierces her with a look.

Realization dawns on Korra. “Is this about Tenzin? Because I made a big mistake leaving him.”

Lin sneers. “Yeah, we know. We were wondering when your dumbass would figure out. Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand.”

Mako smiles. “I'm all yours.”

Korra pushes down her possessiveness, knowing Mako would skin her alive if she told him not to say that. “I'll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders.”

Lin rolls her eyes. ‘Great, that should calm them down.”

She walks away and Korra can’t help but feel hurt.

This was after all one of the few people in Korra’s life that was willing to teach her the more aggressive bending techniques because they thought she was mature enough and here she was walking away from her.

Mako looks away. “Maybe you should sit this out.”

His voice is quiet, as though he wanted to say his piece but hoped Korra couldn’t hear.

Korra turns to the omega. “What?”

Mako looks to the ground and Korra hates that.

Had she really been so rude her omega couldn’t even look her in the eye while contradicting her?

“I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral,” Mako says softly.

Korra bristles. “I'm not fucking neutral! The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South.”

Varrick pops up from behind them. “Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get them on board.”

Mako looks at Korra sadly before turning. “Whatever, I gotta go to work.”

Asami gives Korra the same look. “I better go check on my factory.”

Korra wants to protest.

She wants to reason with Asami that she was doing the right thing.

She wanted to kiss away Mako’s frown.

She wanted to stop him and tell him to stay with her but she can’t.

Not right now.

“I'm going to find out about this peace march,” Korra finally says, walking away.

Varrick turns to Zhu Li. “And I am dying for a pedicure.”

Bolin looks confused. “So, um, what should I be doing?”

Mako looks tired. “I don't know, Bolin. Figure something out.”

Varrick turns around and approaches Bolin. “Say, kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?”

Bolin shrugs. “Sure, I live here.”

Varrick raises an eyebrow. “Have you really seen it?”

Bolin looks confused. “Y- no?”

Varrick chuckles. “That's what I thought. Come on.”

***

A general points to a map. “Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town.”

Unalaq waves him off. “Leave them. My brother's no threat to us up there. Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority.’

The general nods. “Yes, sir!”

The general leaves the war room. 

He opens the door to find Desna and a deranged Eska in a bridal gown and smudged make-up. 

The beta leaves the room in fear, keeping a distance from Eska as the twins approach their father.

Unalaq looks up from the map. “I need you two to go after the Avatar. She's the only one who can open the Northern spirit portal.”

Desna looks at his father with slight confusion. “But Father, you told Korra-”

“I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear,” Unalaq interrupts.

Eska sneers. “I'll find her. She stole my husband.”

“I need her alive,” Unalaq reprimands.

Eska sighs. “Fine.”

***

Meelo is training Poki, while Tenzin is reading a scroll.

The omega had been feeling oddly tired and almost sick during mornings.

It reminded him an awful lot of his first pregnancy.

But he doesn’t have time to think about it because his thoughts are interrupted by Meelo’s voice.

“Watch me, Poki. You lie down and roll over. Roll. Over,” Meelo says, demonstrating.

Tenzin looks slightly amused. “If that worked, Meelo would have been potty trained ages ago.”

Poki curls up and falls asleep. 

“Good!” Meelo says while giving Poki a treat.

Tenzin sighs. “Ugh, classic over-rewarding.”

Meelo is using a treat to play with Poki, while a noise is heard from a distance. 

Poki follows the noise and flies off.

“Poki, where are you going?” Meelo whines.

Tenzin walks to Meelo, while Poki is perched on a tree. “Having some trouble, son?”

Meelo pouts. “Poki isn't very good at learning.”

Tenzin smiles. “Believe me, I know the feeling. Maybe I can help. How would you like your old dad to teach you how to be a master trainer?”

Meelo grins. “Yeah!”

Tenzin laughs as he’s tackled in a hug by his youngest.

He missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	70. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT SOME ACTION

In the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, a statue of Sokka is overlooking the compound. 

A huge number of people have congregated, while police riot vehicles have been employed to control the crowd. 

Lin is stuck overlooking the event with her officers.

On the side, the Southerners are led by Korra riding atop Naga. 

Some of them are holding lit candles on paper lotuses, while others are holding signs.

“Tensions are running up high outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. The Avatar is leading a group of Southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq, but the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader,” A reporter says.

“Boo! Get out of here! Get a real job!” Northerners jeer.

Near the back of the cultural center, Mako is on patrol. 

Two suspicious characters are stealthily escaping, but one steps on a can, alerting Mako.

Mako looks up. “Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!”

A man presses a remote controller before running. 

Mako pursues them but is stopped by an explosion. 

Much to his alarm, he almost trips into a flame.

He controls the spread of the fire with firebending but he can only do so much.

The front of the center explodes, leaving everyone looking on in fear and shock. 

In the back, Mako is still fighting the men. 

He throws multiple fire blasts and kicks, but one of them retaliates with firebending. 

He is subsequently knocked off and drops the remote, but makes his way into the getaway Satomobile. 

Mako attacks the Satomobile with a fire blast, but they manage to escape. 

He walks up to the remote and picks it up. 

Mako hoped Korra didn’t see that.

He’s pretty sure she would throw a fit.

But Korra was busy too.

She was extinguishing the fire using water from the fountain on the front.

When she sees the light burn on Mako’s arm, her senses finally snap.

Korra grabs the omega and inspects the wound carefully. “The Northern Water Tribe is out of control!”

Mako prudes his lips. “I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this.”

“Of course, they're responsible. Who else would it be?” She growls.

Before anything more can be said, Korra’s eyes flicker a soft gold.

Mako lets out a soft gasp before he covers his mouth.

Korra just went into her rut.

Despite her being the one with a scatterbrain, Korra reacts first.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to need you to leave and grab the suppressants I have on the island. I’d leave fast if I were you, because I’m a second away from knotting you right here,” Korra said, voice strained.

Mako simply nods but as he tries to move, his arm is still caught in Korra’s grip.

“Korra-” Mako tries and Korra lets go, though it clearly pains her to do so.

Mako didn’t know why he wasn’t willing to have sex with Korra right now.

Not only would the affects of the sex and suppressants nearly end her rut, it would smooth her pain.

It’s not like he hadn’t had sex with her or Asami before.

But that wasn’t a rut.

Ruts and heats were different.

They were the most vulnerable times a person could have and if someone trusted you with theirs, it was a huge show of trust.

And Korra was doing that right now.

Before Mako can think about it, his mouth is already moving. “I have suppressants in my apartment and Bolin isn’t home.”

Gold eyes narrow, and Korra pulls Mako close.

The omega’s body was pressed against Korra’s front, making her arousal evident.

“Sweetheart, please, don’t tease me like that,” the alpha rasps, leaning down and letting he hot breath puff against the porcelain skin of Mako’s neck.

“I’m not consenting to a mating right now,” Mako says quickly. “But I can help.”

When he tentatively meets his alpha’s gaze, Korra’s grin is wolfish.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Korra purrs.

Mako can’t help but think this was one of his better plans.

***

In front of the Pro-bending Arena, there is a parked limousine. 

Bolin, Varrick, and Zhu Li get out of the limo, while photographers are continually taking pictures. 

Bolin is clearly surprised, while Varrick is waving at the audience.

Bolin chuckles awkwardly. “Wow. Usually, when I see flashing lights like this, it's because I got hit in the head with a rock.”

Varrick grins. “Being famous is like getting hit with a rock all the time.”

Inside of the arena, Varrick and Bolin take their seats in a VIP booth.

Suddenly a spectator looks at them. “Look! It's Bolin!”

The crowd chants out Bolin's name, which Bolin responds to by waving and flexing his muscles.

“Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for local favorite, Bolin, of the Fire Ferrets. Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin! Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season. How have you been spending your time lately?” Shiro says cheerfully,

Bolin starts. “Well, I took a trip South for the Glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly engaged to a princess, then went through kind of a tough breakup there, was accidentally involved in a civil war….”

The crowd goes silent. 

“But there's nowhere I'd rather be than pro-bending night in Republic City! Am I right, people? Republic City!” Bolin yells and the crowd cheers.

‘Except for next to Iroh,’ Bolin thinks sadly.

Shiro turns to the alpha. “Do you miss being in the ring?”

“Well, I definitely don't miss getting hit with things all the time, and the humiliating losing. I mean, that gets pretty old. You know, sometimes I actually cry myself to sleep….” Bolin answers honestly.

“I guess what I miss the most are these fans! They're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans!” Bolin cheers and crowd joins in.

Bolin leaves the booth, where Varrick is waiting at the entrance.

Varrick looks amazed. “Look how these people love you, kid! They're eating that cornball spiel right out of your hand.”

Bolin grins. “The trick is, whenever I get confused, I just say ‘Republic City’ or ‘fans’, and then everyone cheers.”

Varrick looks at him contemplatively. “I think I just figured out your true calling.”

***

“I hope President Raiko listens to us,” Korra says.

The scent of rut lingered around her but it was faded and heavily overpowered with the scent of pleased omega.

Very pleased omega, Varrick notices.

The strength of the scent was surprising given betas didn’t have senses as strong as alphas and omegas.

And it smelt a lot like that firebending omega.

“Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets,” Varrick says. “Say, what happened to that Mako kid?”

“Oh, we had sex while I was in rut, made it hard to get up,” Korra dismisses.

Varrick’s eyebrows shot up at the bluntness. “So you took suppressants then fucked around.”

Korra smirks. “No. We managed to get me down from the rut without it.”

As a beta, Varrick had very limited knowledge on heats and ruts.

But he heard it took omegas up to three days to take an alpha down from a rut with just sex.

But the rut would last a week regardless, and the sex would need to be frequent.

It doesn’t mean they need to have sex the whole week.

Typically it was just the first 3 days and the rest was just an amplified scent and lots of aggression.

Unless, of course, you used suppressants.

Suppressants were advised for children but if you have a mate, you shouldn’t take them.

Even if you weren’t willing for sex, cuddling could keep alphas at bay.

Varrick didn’t even want to know how much it took for Mako to get Korra this calm.

***

Korra shakes the imposing alpha’s hand as she enters the office. “Hello, Mr. President. Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-”

Raiko pauses. “Just a second. Keep smiling.”

Korra looks on at the camera, but Varrick pokes her, causing her to flinch awkwardly before the photo is taken.

Raiko turns and smiles. “Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?”

But his smile turns down slightly when he scents the female alpha.

“I hope you introduce us to your omega soon,” Raiko says, beaming again.

Varrick observes the exchange carefully.

Mated alphas, no matter who, would always reflect on younger unmated alphas.

The fact they found an omega was huge and widely celebrated.

Katara, being an alpha that married a beta Avatar, didn’t get the huge celebration.

Mako might since he was an omega.

Correction, he would whether he liked it or not.

But Varrick stops pondering this when Korra starts speaking.

Korra continues her talk. “Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help.”

Raiko sighs. “I'm very concerned by what's happening down there. But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters.”

Korra bristles. “Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe. He lied his way onto the Northern throne.”

Varrick joins in. “Mr. President, the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our cultural center last night.”

Raiko smiles weakly. “Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice.”

Korra fumes. “‘The people responsible’? Who else would it be but the Northerners?”

Raiko tries to placate the young alpha. “Now, I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective-”

“You're the one who's lost perspective. I'm trying to save my tribe, and you're taking pictures,” Korra accuses.

Raiko glares at her. “Sending troops is not something I can do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over.”

“My family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on your head for doing nothing about it,” Korra hisses, walking away with Varrick.

Raiko looks guilty but Korra knows that’s not enough.

***

Korra’s teeth are gritted, laying on the couch.

She isn’t clothed right now but her rut had subsided after the last two days.

Mako is also unclothed but he’s still half asleep under the covers.

“I can't believe the President is doing nothing! He doesn't even fucking care!” Korra snarls.

Mako opens one eye, barely paying attention. “I'm sure he cares, but he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them.”

“How could you take his side?” Korra asks.

Mako finally sits up but winces. “What's with you and sides? Why do you always think I'm working against you?”

“Well, you're not fucking helping me! I'm trying to get troops to the South. What the hell are you doing?” Korra snips.

She knew she was wrong.

The alpha knew in her gut that right now, Mako was being reasonable.

Mako narrows his eyes. “I'm doing my fucking job.”

“Well, excuse me, officer. Don't let me stand in the way of you writing your shitty tickets. I'm just trying to save the god damn world,” Korra drawls, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Mako bristles. “Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!”

That one stung.

Korra felt that one right in her soft spot and she decides she doesn’t want to argue anymore.

But there was no way in hell she was going to back down from her omega.

“I can't talk to you when you're like this,” Korra snaps, turning away.

Mako almost yells.

Korra knows that Mako almost yelled at her and she feels guilt cloud her judgment faster than she thought possible.

She hears the bed creak, a sign that Mako had gotten up.

Korra expects him to leave but instead he grabs her shoulder and turns her towards him.

“I know you’re worried. Trust me, I get it. But we’ll get help, ok? We’re not going to let your family die,” Mako says softly.

Korra simply buries her face in her omega’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent of s’mores.

***

Asami huffs.

She was walking in the harbor when Korra suddenly cut her off.

“Hey! In a hurry?” Asami asks. 

And then she scents the other alpha.

“I thought your rut was next week,” Asami asks, surprised.

Korra shrugs. “It came early. And I’m sorry, I have to talk to Varrick.”

Asami makes a noise of understanding. “Makes sense. And yeah, me too.”

Korra suddenly remembered, “When’s your rut?”

“In a month I think,” Asami says slowly. “I wish they didn’t come as often as they did. They’re so inconvenient.”

Korra chuckles. “We have it easy. Two times a year while Omegas are stuck with it four times a year.”

Asami laughs as the two enter Varrick’s yacht.

There are stray arrows everywhere. 

An arrow nearly hits Asami, but Korra pulls her out of the way. 

Both girls turn to see a blindfolded Varrick holding a bow, while Bolin and Zhu Li stand next to him.

Varrick removes the blindfold. “Oh, hello!”

He turns to Bolin. “See? I told you I could do it.”

Bolin suppresses a smile. “Sorry I ever doubted you.”

Korra and Asami speak at the same time.

“We can't wait for the President to act. We need those troops now.”

“My company is about to go under. I have to find a way to make some sales.”

Bolin looks confused, unsure what was just said, but Varrick takes charge quickly.

The beta starts ordering people around picking up random arrows in his general vicinity and tossing them.

“Right, okay. Got it. Idea storm! Zhu Li! Get the supplies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	71. Lu and Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS MY MOST FAVORITE TIME OF THE YEAR
> 
> TIME TO PUT IN SOME CREEPY PERVERTS THAT ARE OUT FOR MAKO
> 
> WHOOO

“You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation, or ‘imagivation’! That's trademarked, pal,” Varrick says, adressing the two female alphas.

He takes a chili pepper, while Asami and Korra glance at each other with unsure looks. 

“Brainwork requires increased circulation.” Varrick explains.

He eats the chili pepper and reddens. “Let's do this!”

He hangs himself upside-down. “Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink mint lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes. Hold on a tic. We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops! Let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting.”

Korra perks up. “I know General Iroh. He might be willing to help us.”

Bolin was now far more invested in this conversation,

“A man on the inside. Perfect! And Asami, you need to sell some mecha tanks. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em South,” Varrick says.

Korra brightens. “That's perfect! You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq.’

Varrick nods. “It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money.”

Asami smiles. “It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are.”

“It'll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky! End storm!” He yells, swinging himself upright with a spin. “Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want prototypes by next week.” 

The female beta nods and runs off.

Korra groans. “I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South.”

Varrick grins. “Don't worry, I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the, uh-- the thing.”

“Don't freak out. It's not real,” Bolin whispers to the two alphas.

Varrick looks smug. “I had a film crew documenting the entire Northern invasion.”

The screen shows troops amassing at the harbor. 

It subsequently cuts to troops waterbending, followed by Eska, who notices the camera.

Bolin covers his face in fear, while Pabu jumps off. “Fucking scary, man. This shit is mad real looking.”

Korra snorts.

For someone that could act like a Teddy Bear, Bolin swore like a pirate.

“We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero battling the evil Unalaq. No one will root for the North after they see ‘The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South’!” Varrick says dramatically.

Bolin flexes his muscles, brightly. “I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?”

***

Mako is flipping through a book of criminals' faces.

Bolin opens the door before throwing his bag inside. “Oh, man, you should have seen Varrick today. That guy is a genius.”

Mako nods. “Uh-huh.”

Bolin raises an eyebrow. “And I just ate an elephant-koi with Avatar Kyoshi.”

“Sounds nice,” Mako mumbles.

Bolin tackles the omega in a hug, tickling him anywhere he could.

“No, Bolin!” Mako shrieks futilely as he’s tickled.

Bolin laughs before Mako finally pushes him off.

“You jerk,” Mako pants, catching his breath from laughing.

Bolin blows a kiss towards his older brother. “You love me.”

Mako smiles. “Unfortunately. What were you saying about Varrick?”

Bolin takes a second to remember his previous topic. “He's gonna help Asami sell her mecha tanks to the South, and he came up with this great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko ever even knowing.”

Mako jolts out of bed. “What? That's a terrible idea!”

“And he's gonna put me in the movers as this hero, Nuktuk!” Bolin says.

He clears his throat and tries to mimic Varrick. “He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra.”

Mako throws his hand up. “I told Korra not to do anything stupid! I’m trying to figure out something important while she’s trying to kill innocent soldiers in a war that’s not supposed to happen!”

The alpha looks apologetic. “Oh. Oh, sorry for interrupting. What is it you’re looking for?”

“Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe was behind it,” Mako says softly.

When Bolin flips the book to a certain page, Mako gasps. “Wait a second! That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta go show this to Beifong!”

Bolin watches his brother walk out the door.

Or more limp.

“Glad I could help. Nuktuk saves the day again!”

***

“All right, Meelo, the first thing you need to do as a trainer is establish dominance,” Tenzin says softly.

Kya snorts. “What do you know about that.

Tenzin flushes. “Shut up.”

Bumi snickers.

Tenzin turns back to his son. “You are in charge. Never forget that. Now call Poki.”

“Poki, come here!” Meelo demands.

Poki remains in place. 

“Poki,” Meelo says in a warning tone,

Poki jumps forward and crawls over Meelo, tickling him. “Poki, no!”

Tenzin stifles his laughter and tries to look serious. “Meelo….you're rewarding him for bad behavior.”

Meelo pouts. “But he's tickling me.”

***

Meelo and Poki are about to sleep, both tucked in bed.

Tenzin gasps. “You can't let him nap in the bed with you. That unsanita- I mean, you are the alpha lemur. He has to sleep on the floor.”

Tenzin sure as hell wasn't going to let a pet in bed with his son, hell, he didn’t let Ikki or Jinora anywhere close to Oogi till they were 4.

Meelo sadly places Poki onto the floor.

Tenzin looks at his beta son sympathetically. “I know it's hard, but it's for the best.”

“Poki, this is my bed. You sleep on the floor. Being alpha lemur is lonely,” Meelo says as Poki lays down sadly.

Tenzin’s smile is bitter.

“I know.”

***

“How did this Cultural Center attack happen right under your nose? And why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?” Raiko snaps.

“We're working on it, sir,” Lin answer, words showing no emotion.

“Well, work harder! If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone who can,” Raiko snarls.

Mako runs into the office that moment. “I got a break in the bombing case. I I.D.'d the guy I saw at the scene.”

Lu gives him a once over and the omega feels his skin crawl.

Lu and Gang have been eyeing him up like he was something to fucking toy with, not a person.

It made Mako want to throw up.

“That's great, Mako,” Lu purrs.

Gang makes a humming noise, undressing Mako with his eyes, “Yeah, you better run that in to Beifong right now.”

Mako simply ignores them.

The omega knocks on the door before entering.

“What makes a rookie beat cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the President?” Lin snaps.

When Mako flinches, Lin can’t help but soften her harsh glare.

“I’m sorry, kiddo, what happened?” Lin asks wearily.

Raiko looks at the exchange, a mild fascination in his gaze.

“I'm sorry, I just-- um, I found something out about the bombing,” Mako stutters.

“Give it to Lu and Gang, I’ll be there in five,” Lin says softly.

Mako offers her a smile and Lin feels some of the tension leave her shoulders.

“Sorry. Was she busy?” Lu coos.

Mako ignores him. “This is the guy I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions. He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center.”

Gang just rolls his eyes and drops the picture into a drawer.

Mako narrows his eyes at the disrespect. “Did you learn anything about that remote control I found at the scene? That's gotta be the key to finding out who's really responsible.”

Lu groans. “Listen, sweetheart, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?”

Gang chuckles. “Yeah, give it a rest, darling. Besides, we could have some fun with how easy this case is.”

Mako returns to the desk, trying to shake the feeling of the two detectives’ eyes on his back while President Raiko exits Lin's office and walks to Mako's desk.

Raiko smiles at the omega, recognizing the scent from the one mixed with Korra’s own the day at his office. “I've heard good things about you. You've made some big triad busts for a rookie.”

Mako flushes under the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

“And you're dating the Avatar, right?” Raiko inquires.

Mako nods. “Yes, sir.”

“I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, officer? Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else,” Raiko says, voice friendly but underlying tone anything but.

Mako looks uneasy. “Yes, sir.”

Raiko bring back his smile. “Well, keep up the good work.”

Mako finally cracks as Raiko almost exit the door. 

“Wait. There’s something you should know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	72. Uneducated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I HATE DOING THIS BUT GET READY TO HAYE KORRA
> 
> SHE CROSSES A BIG NO-NO LINE

Korra smiles. “Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh.”

Iroh glances around for a second. “Um, is Bolin here?”

Korra looks apologetic. “No, he isn’t. I’m sorry.”

“No worries. What can I do?” Iroh asks.

Korra can sense the disappointment radiating from the omega but ignores it. 

She knew how hard it could be to try and start a relationship. “The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly.”

Iroh nods slowly. “I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?”

Korra grins. “I guess you wouldn't. Thank you!”

“Swapping old war stories?” A voice asks.

Iroh salutes. “Mr. President.”

Raiko smiles, but it’s deadly. “I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?”

Iroh shakes his head. “Of course not, sir.”

Raiko loses the smile, now scowling. “Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?”

Iroh nods once more. “Crystal, sir.”

“Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again,” Raiko says, addressing Korra.

“As you were, General Iroh,” Raiko says as he leaves the ship.

Korra’s lips pull back in a snarl. “I fucking hate that guy!”

“I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied,” Iroh says sadly.

Korra chuckles but it’s bitter. “I understand. Thanks anyway.”

Iroh suddenly brightens. “But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help.”

Korra cracks a smile. “Thank you, General.”

***

Bolin looks down at his sleeveless Water Tribe top. “Wouldn't I be cold wearing this outfit in the snow?”

Varrick looks at him incredulously. “Nuktuk is never cold.”

Ginger walks past and soon notices Bolin.

“Hi, Bolin,” the actress purrs seductively.

Bolin just gives a big smile and waves.

Varrick tries not to feel bad for Ginger but Bolin was oblivious.

Ginger walks up beside Varrick and flips her hair.

“How about that, huh? It's the latest product in my Varri-manageable Hair Line: Varri-dye! We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her, I guarantee we sell a million cases week one,” Varrick says proudly.

Before Bolin can say that it’s a foolish goal, Korra bursts in riding on Naga. “Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while I'm gone.”

Bolin blinks in surprise. “Where are you going?”

Korra purses her lips. “The Fire Nation. I'm going to try to get them to help the South. I need a boat.”

Varrick looks a bit surprised too. “What happened with General Iroh?”

Korra clenches her teeth. “He was going to help, but then President Raiko showed up. Someone must have tipped him off, but I can't figure it out. No one knew about it except for us and Asami.”

“And Mako,” Bolin chimes in.

Korra bristles. “Mako?”

“What? There's no way Mako would have told. Right?” Bolin asks Varrick.

The beta just shrugs in response as Korra storms off.

***

“Poki, sit! Roll over. Good boy,” Meelo says, the lemur flawlessly executing each order, coaxing Meelo to throw a treat to Poki.

“Well done, Meelo! I knew you could learn to train Poki,” Tenzin says proudly.

Meelo smiles. “Not just Poki. I trained all the lemurs. Watch!”

Meelo blows a whistle, causing Poki to run away and fly. 

It is accompanied by many more lemurs. Meelo's entire family look on in awe. 

Meelo blows his whistle, commanding the lemurs to fly toward the direction in which he is pointing. 

On a final blow and a point to the ground, all the lemurs land on the floor, with Poki at the center.

“I've created a monster,” Tenzin says softly.

He snaps out of his reverie to speak to Meelo. “Uh, maybe we should forget about all this training discipline for now. Why don't you and Poki just have fun and play?”

“Thanks, dad, training makes me tired. Come on, Poki!” Meelo yells and he runs back to his room with Poki. 

With a blow of his whistle, all the remaining lemurs leave the area.

***

Korra kicks open the door and Mako nearly shrieks as his head is almost taken off.

“You ratted me out to the President?” Korra snarls.

Mako tries to placate the alpha. “Korra, let me explain.”

Korra stands there, arms crosses, gaze narrow while she taps her foot impatiently. “Well? I’m waiting.”

“Look, the President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?” Mako asks.

“You betrayed me, and my family!” Korra yells.

She kicks Mako's desk aside with airbending.

“Enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake! I am not your fucking sex toy, I am you significant other and I’m trying to help you,” Mako yells.

“Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!” Korra shouts back.

“Korra, a war is not the answer,” Mako tries.

“How the hell would you know? You didn’t get a fucking education, you grew up on the damn streets!” Korra growls.

And everyone goes dead silent.

The entire department is gaping, unable to believe what Korra just said.

Disrespecting an omega could be common in some parts but it was always frowned upon, Avatar or not.

“What did you just say to me?” Mako hisses, trying desperately not to let the tears in his eyes fall.

Korra finally falters. “Wait, Mako, that’s not what I-”

“I know, ok! I know I can’t bend as well as you and I’m not even close to being as smart as Asami. I’m not good enough for you and I never will be! But I thought you were fucking different from everyone else but clearly I was wrong. I get that I didn’t get an education and yet here I am making better decisions than you,” Mako accuses.

“Mako-” Korra tried only to be cut off.

“I’m not finished,” Mako interrupts. “You always think you’re right, well guess what? You’re not. You aren’t always going to be right and have been the most inconsiderate person I have ever met! I have tried so hard to help you but you get so fucking mad at me for trying to help then upset that I didn’t. I fucking get that I’m not good enough but at least I’m not a stuck up brat that got everything she needed in life and is still complaining.”

Korra is silent.

Mako inhales sharply when he realizes what he’s said.

Korra doesn’t say a word, stays dead silent, expression unreadable as she leaves.

Mako falls into his seat, burying his face in his knees to stifle the sobs he wished weren’t wracking through his body.

Omega biology was terrible and after helping Korra through her rut, every single omega related hormone in his body was going haywire after being rejected by her.

“What the fuck happened here?!” Lin asked at the blown away desk.

Lin was about to yell when she noticed Mako crying.

And from there it doesn’t seem hard to understand what happened.

The female alpha walks over, carefully avoiding the wood from the broken desk strewn across the floor and hugs the omega.

Mako hugs her back tightly and Lin stays there as everyone silently takes their leave.

When Mako finally stops crying, Lin decides to start talking. 

“Can you tell me what happened? Pema keeps the pantry stocked with any and all types of teas,” Lin offers.

Mako smiles though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’d like that.”

Lin smiles. “Let’s go, kiddo.”

***

Korra hits her head on the steering wheel of the boat repeatedly.

She had made the stupidest fucking mistake and now her relationship was going to pay for it.

‘What relationship?’ A goading voice in the back of her head says.

She just wearily looks out into the Mo Ce Sea, desperately trying to clear her mind.

When a light flash of blue appears, she squints to try and analyze it but is disrupted by a bump. 

She looks back and notices her cousins are attacking her with waterbending.

‘Great,’ her mind supplies helpfully.

“You ruined my wedding!” Eska snarls.

She throws a stream at Korra, but she manages to dodge it. 

She destroys her cousins' jet skis, but they glide on the water and soon catch up with her.

“No one steals my Bolin!” Eska growls, eyes lit with fire.

She destroys Korra's speedboat, throwing her overboard. 

Underwater, Korra emerges from a waterspout and attacks her cousins with firebending, while avoiding their waterbending attacks. 

Eska manages to knock Korra off, but Korra regains her balance with an airspout before jumping on another waterspout. 

She quickly bends a water dome, trapping her cousins.

But in a second both Desna and Eska’s eyes widen and they quickly turn around and leave.

Korra doesn’t have a chance to ask what happened before she sees a spirit rise from underneath her and swallow her whole.

***

“We're under attack!” A man yells.

Four waterbenders ambush the ship, swamping it with water. 

Holes form within the eroded metal, damaging the ship beyond repair.

Luckily, the crew manages to save a vessel and boarded it.

They look on with fear as the boat sinks slowly.

“Varrick is not gonna be happy about this,” the captain says quietly.

The rest nod.

***

“Where is he?” Eska asks as her and Desna wait outside the Spirit Portal.

“Father said he would meet us at this location. He'll be here,” Desna reassures.

When Unalaq emerges from the spirit portal, Desna can’t help but look surprised. “Were you just in the Spirit World?”

Unalaq waves him off. “Never mind that. Where is the Avatar?”

“She was within our grasp until a dark spirit attacked her,” Eska mutters, irritation clear.

“They're out of control,” Desna agrees.

“You didn't get her?” Unalaq hisses.

Eska looks him dead in the eye. “The Avatar is dead.”

Unalaq looks at his children with disappointment.

Failures.

Just like his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	73. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I legit don’t want to write the whole ‘Wan life story’ but whatever I guess I’ll do it.
> 
> Wait.
> 
> ACTUALLY I WANT A VOTE
> 
> WAN BACKSTORY OR NO?
> 
> DONT LOSTEN TO MY OPINION DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT

Nuktuk walks ahead and hides behind a mound when he sees an ominous castle.

“We finally made it. Now, we must stop the evil Unalaq!” he exclaims.

The crowd cheers before the scene switches.

“The Southern Water Tribe is mine. Next, I will conquer the world with my waterbending doomsday device!” Evil Unalaq cackles.

The crowd jeers while throwing popcorn at the screen. 

“Don't worry, Juji and Roh-Tan, I will end the evil Unalaq's reign of terror. For I am Nuktuk, hero of the South!” Nuktuk yells.

The crowd cheers for him.

“Nuktuk, you're not just the hero of the South, you're our best friend,” Jiju says, voice squeaky.

Pabu didn’t look too happy being called Jiju.

“Nuktuk-ity!” Roh-Tan’s voice says, a strange cadence of different pitches.

Naga just looks confused as to what’s happening.

Nuktuk hugs Roh-Tan. “You two are the best snow raccoon and arctic panda a guy could ask for.”

The crowd coos.

Soon, the theme song starts.

Ginger hugs Nuktuk while atop Roh-Tan. 

The narrator starts to sing. “Who's gonna fight for friends and freedom? Nuktuk!”

Nuktuk makes a dancing movement and a water jet hits Northern soldiers, causing one to fall.

“He's the biggest, baddest, bending-est man I know.”

Nuktuk jumps up and taps his companions' paws.

“Who protects the icy tundra? Nuktuk!”

Nuktuk makes dancing movements once more and water falls over another soldier.

“Battling Northies out there in the snow.”

Evil Unalaq looks ahead, while Nuktuk punches him off balance.

“When Unalaq starts trouble, he'll punch him in the mouth.”

Nuktuk grins standing next to Roh-Tan, while Juji emerges from a snow mound.

“He's Nuktuk, the hero of the South!”

***

“Bolin, look up there. What do you see?” Varrick questions.

“This is another one of those fucking trick questions, isn’t it?” Bolin accuses.

Varrick ignores him and keeps going. “I'll tell you what I see: a star being born. You're a star. People love stars. Stars tell them what to think and how to act. Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey marmot to ride a bicycle?”

“What the hell goes through your head?” Bolin asks incredulously.

“Of course you haven't. You can't force monkey marmots to do anything. They've got to want to do it themselves!” Varrick says.

“I never said that I didn’t,” Bolin counters.

Varrick really wasn’t listening to a thing Bolin was saying. “With these movers, we'll have the support of the people, and before long, they'll persuade the President to lend his troops to the war effort.”

***

A bound-up Ginger is escorted to Evil Unalaq's throne.

Evil Unalaq laughs sinisterly. “My evil plan is working. I've captured Nuktuk's beautiful girlfriend.”

Nuktuk enters the throne room. “Not so fast, Evil Unalaq! Oh, I will save my true love and the South! 

Nuktuk pretends to water bend some guards away. “And now, your time is up.”

Evil Unalaq gestures for his guards to attack Nuktuk. 

Nuktuk retreats such that only shadows of the fight can be seen. 

He breaks a spear off one of the guards before throwing him up, and throws the other guard up with waterbending. 

Two more guards approach and throw a net, capturing him.

“It's no use fighting, Nuktuk. My anti-energy net makes bending impossible,” Evil Unalaq cackles.

“No! Please. Power…weakening,” Nuktuk says dramatically.

“Nuk-terrible,” Roh-Tan’s hiccuping voice comes again.

“Will this be the end of Nuktuk? Can he escape from Unalaq's trap and save the beautiful Ginger? Find out next week on The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South,” the narrator finished.

***

“Well, I think we work together wonderfully, Bolin-bear,” Ginger purrs.

“Sure,” Bolin shrugs. 

“Would you like to come to my room? I have a fun game we could play,” Ginger says.

Bolin smiles, missing the innuendo. “Nah, I’m good. I have a date tonight.”

Ginger looks appalled. “What?”

Bolin grins. “Yup! See you later!”

***

“Varrick, another one of your ships has been captured,” Zhu Li says.

“Damn it, Zhu Li, haven't I told you I hate getting bad news without first getting good news?” Varrick snaps.

“Oh, well, the good news is it looks like your first mover has gotten a great reception,” Zhu Li says, sounding mildly surprised.

“That's old news! Let's go,” Varrick yells, storming out.

***

“Is it true?” A voice asks.

“I'm so sorry. Your entire shipment was stolen,” Mako says sadly.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Asami says softly.

Mako can’t help but crash into his other alphas’ arms.

Asami tightens her arms around her omega.

She presses a kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Mako says softly.

“It’s not your fault. And I’m sorry to switch topics, but without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I gonna do?”

“Don't worry. I'm gonna find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship,” Mako reassures.

He presses the button of the intercom.

Asami and Mako both lean in without meaning to so they can listen.

“I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened,” Lin says.

“We were ambushed about thirty klicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming,” the captain responds.

Lin sighs. “This is the third attack this week at about the same location.”

“Yep, and smack-dab in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us. All this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray,” Lu says woefully.

“Are those the mustache guys that asked you to have a fun time?” Asami says quietly.

“Yes, but- Asami, no!” Mako hisses as the alpha almost turns to go into the room and rip Lu and Gang a new one.

“It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe. They're trying to stop supply lines to the South,” Gang says thoughtfully.

“I agree. Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?” Lin asks carefully.

The captain perks up. “There is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely.”

“Like the bombs at the cultural center,” Mako realizes, muttering to himself.

“Wait, where are you going?” Asami hisses in alarm.

“I gotta grab some evidence, I’ll be right back,” Mako responds.

Mako nearly walks into Varrick on his way out.

“Oh, sorry,” Mako apologizes.

Varrick grins. “No problemo, man that can bend flamo!”

Mako internally cringes at the terrible joke but just keeps walking.

When Varrick sees Asami, his smile is replaced by a frown. “Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in peace, Rocky Bottom.”

“Without the money from that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke,” Asami says wearily.

Mako walks into the interrogation room. “Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the cultural center.”

“A link? Yeah, the Northerners,” Lin says dryly.

“Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand? I think it's a remote detonator,” Mako says, addressing the captain.

“It was too dark to see anything,” the captain says, apologetic.

“Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe,” Mako says.

“Of course they were Northern Water Tribe. They were waterbending,” Gang says.

“Are you actually stupid? Southerners can bend too. Chief can earthbend and she isn’t from Ba Sing Se or Omashu,” Mako shoots back.

Lin has to clear her throat to hide a laugh.

“Was this one of the guys who attacked?” Mako asks, once more addressing the captain.

He shows him a picture of the man he had found from the Cultural Center.

“No, I don't recognize him. But it was pretty dark, so I couldn’t see much,” the captain says.

Gang chuckles. “Nice try, Rookie. You don’t forget seeing a guy like him.”

Mako scoffs. “Funny. I didn’t think you could see past the dead crow-rat on your lip.”

Both Lu and Gang seethe at the insult to their mustaches but before they can respond, Varrick enters the room with Asami. “Great work, everybody. Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!’

“I think Mako might be onto something,” Asami says. “About the dead crow-rat and the case.”

“Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys,” Mako pleads.

Lu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, let's all listen to the rookie.”

“Buddy, I am one second away from ripping your dick off and shoving it down your throat, so do us all a favor and shut the hell up,” Asami threatens.

Lu pales and backs off.

“Whooooo's hungry?” Varrick says, trying to redirect the conversation.

“Enough! Mako, if you think it might work, feel free to try we just can’t lend you any police support because Raiko is breathing down my back. Lu, Gang. Leave before I let Asami do what she just said,” Lin snaps.

***

“Would she have actually let me rip them a new one if they hadn’t run away?” Asami asks.

Mako snickers. “Probably.”

“They’re pretty fucking annoying,” Asami says, irritated just talking about them.

“Lu and Gang are dumbasses. I hate them and their stupid fucking mustaches,” Mako sulks.

“Forget them. What's this idea of yours?” Asami says, nudging the omega’s shoulder.

“A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it,” Mako explains.

“Sounds pretty solid,” Asami says. “Let’s do it.”

“It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Lin already said no,” Mako says.

“We can make it work, just the two of us,” Asami responds, smiling.

Mako sighs. “I don't know. I don't want to go behind Raiko’s back. If he finds out, I could get kicked off the force.”

“Mako, I need your help. My mom is gone. Dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family,” Asami says.

“Well. Me, Bolin, and Korra are your new family,” Mako reasons.

Asami laughs. “That’s true, but that’s not what I meant, sweetheart, and you know that.”

Mako laughs and presses a kiss to her lips. “I know. I want to help you, but this is more than a two-person job. First of all, we'd need a ship.”

“You need a ship?” A voice asks.

Mako shrieks, and even Asami jumps as they realize Varrick had crept up on them.

“Don’t do that,” Mako hisses, trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

“But it’s fun! Anyways. I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans,” Varrick says cheerfully.

Asami narrows her eyes. “The less you know, the better.”

Varrick nods joyfully. “Perfect! I love not knowing things.”

“All right, I'm in. Let's get these guys,” Mako says, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	74. Sting Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you all love creepy perverts?
> 
> CAUSE I FUCKING DON’T

An empty cargo is closed, while two mecha tanks lift the cargo on board. 

Asami and Mako look on from the warehouse, which is filled with mecha tanks and biplanes.

“The ship's all loaded with the dummy crates. Let's get this sting operation going,” Asami says.

Mako purses his lips. “Not yet. We need some extra manpower.”

“I know you’re going to hate me for saying this but, what about Korra?” Asami asks.

“She left to go to the Fire Nation,” Mako mutters. 

Asami was about to say something but Mako cuts her off. “I'll go talk to Bolin.”

***

Mako opens the door and nearly panics at the new scenery.

Bolin waves at him, soaking in a hot tub. “Hey, Mako, what do you think? I did a little redecorating. It turns out that one of the perks of being a star, you get lots of cash.”

Mako tries not to laugh, pointing at a statue. “Is this a marble statue of you?”

“It's also a hat rack. For bags,” Bolin informs him.

“And here I was thinking hat racks were for shoes,” Mako teases.

Bolin chuckles. “Very funny, smartass. Mako, you seem stressed. I think you need to take a little break, especially with the whole Korra thing.”

“I don't have time to take a break, but maybe later. I'm trying to catch whoever's been attacking the shipments, and I need your help,” Mako said.

“You need my help? I don't know. I'm kinda busy.” Bolin looks away.

“You're sitting in a hot tub,” Mako says, sounding slightly confused.

“I'm maintaining my instrument. As an actor, my body is my instrument,” Bolin explains.

“Bolin, people are at risk right now. Why are you acting like this?” Mako snaps.

“You know, I recall a time when I needed your help, and you basically told me to get a life. Well, now I do, and I have a date. And I never ratted you out to the fucking President,” Bolin snaps.

“Fine then, hotshot, what would have happened if I didn’t say anything, huh? Iroh would have lost his job, countless soldiers would have died, and we don’t even know if Tonraq would have survived that battle, anyway,” Mako snaps.

“But there was a good chance we could have won,” Bolin argues.

“Unalaq clearly has friends in high places and can control fucking spirits. And not just any spirits, may I remind you, dark spirits,” Mako hisses.

Bolin knew Mako could have been right, but he knew for a fact that he was too.

“Sometimes you need to take risks,” Bolin says stubbornly.

“Who’s your date? Is it Iroh? Tell him about our risk-taking then. I’m sure he’d love it,” Mako snarls.

***

“I already hate this idea,” Asami deadpans as they stand outside the Triple Threat Headquarters.

“Yeah, well, Bolin’s a dick and Korra’s MIA so we don’t have much of a choice,” Mako responds stubbornly, knocking on the door.

“Hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it,” the doorman says from the other side of the door.

“I'm not here on police business. I'm running an off-the-books operation, and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action,” Mako said.

Asami didn’t know her omega had a business voice but you learn something new every day.

“How big a piece?” The doorman questions.

***

“If one more person looks you up and down, I burn this place to the ground with everyone in it,” Asami whispers.

“I give you full permission to do so after the mission,” Mako whispers back.

“So Mr. Law and Order needs our help, huh? What's in it for the Triple Threats?” Viper questions.

“I am personal friends with that Avatar. I might be able to convince her to give Shady Shin his bending back,” Mako says carefully.

“Sounds good to me, boss,” Shady Shin grins.

“What about the rest of us? Typically, we take money for this, you know,” Viper says.

It takes every single bit of self-control Asami has not to punch Viper in the face as he looks at Mako pervertedly.

“I have a proposition. Me and my friends want 24 hours with your little boy toy. No permanent marking and we’ll wear protection,” Viper purrs.

Mako looks sick, but Asami is faster. “I have a better idea. I've got vehicles, all brand-new and top of the line. They can be yours if you help.”

“It’s not as tempting, but we’ve got ourselves a deal,” Viper agrees.

***

Iroh laughs. “It’s fairly amusing.”

Bolin pretends to be hurt. “Fairly amusing? It’s fucking hilarious!”

Iroh looks over the skyline. “Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better.”

Bolin chuckles.

He couldn’t believe he finally had a date with Iroh!

It had been going fairly well.

A nice dinner, a movie, and now they were on a roof, overlooking the city.

“Today was nice,” Iroh admits, looking at Bolin.

The alpha finds himself lost in the dimpled smile of the omega and before he knew it, Bolin kissed Iroh.

Bolin was about to pull away and apologize but when Iroh reciprocates, everything just feels right.

***

“This is right around the area where the attacks happened. So keep your eyes peeled, and stay quiet,” Mako says in a hushed tone.

“I agree. Keep quiet. Mouth zipped, don't say a word. That's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody, which is what we're doing here, and it's basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I am a gangster, after all, and-” Two-Toed Ping rambles.

“Two-Toed Ping, please,” Mako pleads.

“Oh, right. So, what's it like dating the Avatar and a CEO? Come on, Mako, I gotta know,” Two-Toed Ping grins.

“Ping, stay focused!” Mako said sharply.

Two-Toed Ping looks appalled. “What? What are you so weird about it? If I was dating the Avatar or the CEO lady, I'd tell you all about it.”

“There's nothing to know,” Mako said, a melancholy note in his voice.

“Alright, next one to ask a question get their balls cut off and thrown overboard, got it,” Asami snaps.

Everyone goes dead silent.

Mako chuckles.

He should have seen that one coming.

***

Ginger is bound and a fake drill is positioned above them.

“And action!” The assistant director yells.

The drill begins descending. “Forget about me. You must capture the evil Unalaq before he gets away.”

“No! I'll never leave you,” Nuktuk says determinedly.

And suddenly, Ginger surges forward and captures Bolin’s lips in her own.

Before Bolin can even begin to try and figure out what happened, Varrick yells, “Cut! There's no kiss in the script.”

“It makes the story much more interesting,” Ginger reasons.

But the only thing Bolin could think about is how wrong that kiss was. “Wait-”

“It did, huh? Your girlfriend's about to die, and instead of untying her, you kiss her. Wait a minute! Maybe that will work. Yes! It's genius! Everybody take five. Except for you, Zhu Li. Grab the tweezers. I've got some neck-hair issues to resolve,” Varrick cheers.

“So, what do you think of the script change?” Ginger asks joyfully.

“It’s fine, I guess. I’m just going to have to tell my boyfriend first,” Bolin said.

“Boyfriend?” Ginger asks, sounding irritated.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm totally getting, like, a weird vibe from you right now. It's like, a minute ago, when we were shooting, you were ok with me, but now you're not,” Bolin says, head swimming.

“That's because I love Bolin, not Nuktuk,” Ginger hisses, walking away.

“Wait. You like me?” Bolin asks the empty air.

***

“And that's why they call me Two Toed Ping,” the beta says, wiggling his extra toes.

“Because you have two extra toes,” Asami says dryly.

Two-Toed Ping grins. “That's right. And there was already a Twelve Toed Ping on the south side.”

“Wait, guys. Do you hear that?” Mako asks.

“No,” Asami frowns.

Two-Toed Ping shakes his head. “No.”

“What's taking so long?” Mako snaps.

Two-Toed Ping looks shrugs. “You just gotta relax, like me. Maybe try taking your shoes off.”

“I'm gonna check it out,” Mako says, walking.

“So how long do we have to stay out here?” Shady Shin’s voice comes from above Mako.

“ I told you, it's gonna be a few hours. What, do you have a hot date?” Viper asks.

Mako hides under the stairs and looks up. 

“Actually, I do. And I wanna look my best. I gotta shower and shave. I have a whole routine, okay?”

“Well, your date's gonna have to wait.”

“She's not gonna be happy about that.”

“Too bad. We were paid to keep Mako and that alpha distracted for a few hours, so that's what we're gonna do.”

“See? This is why I never get dates.”

Mako quickly walks away, going back to Asami.

He waves her over and the alpha excuses herself and joins him on the side.

“I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper. We've been double-crossed. We have to get off this ship,” Mako whispers.

“Motherfuckers,” Asami hisses.

Mako nods in agreement, turning only to walk right into Viper.

“Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?” Viper purrs, grabbing Mako’s arm.

“Ok, that’s it!” Asami snarls.

She grabs an extra pipe from the side and slams it over the hand on Mako’s arm.

The sickening crunch of bones breaking is heard as the pipe shattered the bones in Viper’s hands.

The alpha cried out in pain, letting Mako go.

The omega knocks the gangsters off with firebending before running off. 

Both heard a speedboat.

“I want that girl’s head on a platter and Mako tied to a fucking bed,” Viper snarls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	75. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE DECIDED
> 
> NO WAN BACKSTORY

Mako burns off the ropes, causing him and Asami to plunge to the sea. 

The gangsters pursue them with two speedboats. 

Mako attacks the speedboats with firebending but misses. 

Asami makes a sharp turn, causing him to nearly lose his balance. 

“Careful,” Asami calls back.

Viper jumps off his speedboat and waterbends ice spikes, but Asami manages to dodge them. 

He waterbends a geyser, throwing Mako and Asami's speedboat into the air. 

Both manage to remain in the speedboat as it plunges back to the sea. 

The chase brought them back to mainland Republic City.

“They're getting closer,” Mako warns.

Asami smirks. “Not for long.”

She quickly drives between two ships.

“Watch out! We're not gonna make it,” Mako says, panic clear in his voice.

Asami makes a swift turn. 

One of the triad's speedboats fails to execute the same turn and capsize.

“One down, one to go,” Asami says smugly.

Viper's speedboat cuts through in front of them. 

Asami swerves off and the engine stalls.

“We're stalled,” Asami says in warning.

Vipers’ speed boat approaches them. 

Mako attempts to firebend at them, but the speedboat crashes, throwing him back while the speedboat is being pushed back. 

Viper leaps to Mako's speedboat and throws a water pulse at him, but Mako manages to dodge. 

He prepares another attack but Mako stops him. 

The omega does a fire kick, which Viper manages to neutralize. 

Mako throws another two fire blasts. Viper manages to dodge one and neutralize another. 

The omega misses his attack and is pushed back to the passenger seat by Viper's waterbending attack. 

“I’m going to enjoy taking you,” Viper purrs.

Asami grits her teeth and manages to restart the engine.

“Mako, hang onto something,” Asami growls, swerving violently, throwing the gangsters' speedboat off the water. “What was that all about?”

“Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted,” Mako said.

“Distracted? From what?” Asami asks, confused.

And then realization dawns on both Asami and Mako’s face.

“The warehouse,” Asami whispers in horror.

***

Asami powers up the building, illuminating an empty warehouse.

“Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything,” Mako said.

He’d be impressed at the thoroughness if he wasn’t so pissed.

“I'm ruined. My company… it's over,” Asami chuckles bitterly.

“We should check out your other warehouses. Maybe they didn't have time to hit them all?” Mako suggests, trying to stay upbeat.

“You don't understand. Everything I had was in here,” Asami said, anger starting to show.

“We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead-” Mako tries again only to be cut off.

“Mako, it doesn't matter anymore,” Asami says, warning clear in her voice.

“I can figure this out,” Mako pleads.

Asami wants to yell.

She really does.

But she can’t.

Not at Mako.

Not at the one person that’s been by her side every step of the way. “Just stop. It's over. I give up.”

“Well, I'm not giving up on you,” Mako says stubbornly.

Asami sits down, leaning against the wall of the warehouse.

She pulls Mako down onto her lap.

“Asami, wait-” Mako starts only to be shushed by the alpha.

“I just need a minute,” Asami whispers, hugging him tightly from behind.

Mako presses a kiss to her forehead, holding onto her impossibly tighter.

***

Mako slams Two-Toed Ping against a wall.

For an omega, he had a surprising amount of strength.

Two-Toed Ping chuckles awkwardly. “Hey, Mako. Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?”

“Who hired you to double-cross us?” Make demands.

“I don't know,” Two-Toed Ping says fearfully.

Mako firebender a dagger. “I think you do know. And you're gonna tell me, or we're gonna have to change your name to ‘No-Toed Ping?’”

Two-Toed Ping eyes widen in panic. “Really, I don't know. You have to believe me. We never met the guy who hired us.”

Mako looks at him incredulously. “You expect me to believe that?”

“After you left the hideout, some guy showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted. We'd never seen him before, and we ain't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line,” The beta says, babbling.

Mako throws Ping off, slamming him to a wall. “Get out of here.”

Ping runs off in fear.

“Fuck,” Mako mutters.

How the hell was he supposed to help Asami like this?

He suddenly perks up.

There was one more person that could help him.

***

Bolin is in his Nuktuk attire eating some popcorn on set. 

Mako walks up to him. “Bolin, have you seen Varrick around? Bolin! Nuktuk?”

“Yes? Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't notice you there,” Bolin dismisses.

Mako wants to throttle Bolin, but he needs information first. “Where's Varrick? I need to ask him something.”

“Hmm. Can't say that I've seen him. But I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scene. There's gonna be some crazy ‘pyrotechnics’. That's mover speak for explosions,” Bolin says condescendingly.

“I’m not stupid,” Mako says immediatley.

“We need Nuktuk on set. Running explosion scene,” the assistant director demands.

“Or sometimes we just call them explosions. Anyway, wish I could stand around here and chitchat, but you know, I gotta go shoot my big scene,” Bolin says, waving him away.

“Okay, the set is clear. Camera's rolling. And… action!” The director yells.

“Ginger, stay down! I'm coming for you,” Nuktuk yells valiantly.

Mako watches his brother film his set. 

Nuktuk runs off, explosions trailing behind him. 

Mako looks at the explosions, with each lighting in his eyes. 

His gold irises shone a brilliant fiery red with each blast.

The pyrotechnics technician loads explosives when Mako approaches him.

“How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?” Mako asks, genuinely curious.

The pyrotechnics technician grins. “Neat, huh? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here, check it out. The explosions use a remote detonator.”

Mako’s eyes widen comically as the detonator is passed into his hand.

“Varrick,” Mako whispers in shock.

**

“Asami, I know who set us up!” Mako says, bursting into the warehouse,

Varrick turns over with a sly look. “Hello, Mako.”

Mako recoils. “What are you doing here?”

“He just saved my company. Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?” Asami says brightly,

Varrick grins though to Mako it’s more of a leer. “Yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy.”

“So what were you saying, Mako? You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?” Asami asks, wanting to suffocate whoever set them up,

“Um, I don’t have any proof right now. I'll fill you in later,” Mako says awkwardly.

***

Korra lies, washed up on the beach, a deep aching in her bones.

She slowly opens her eyes to find three Bhanti tribesmen looming over her.

“What the fuck? Get the hell away,” Korra yells, scrambling to her feet.

She airbends at the sages, though does not have the strength to keep herself upright and sags down to her knees while panting in exhaustion.

“It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra,” Karu, the center tribesman says,

“Who's-who's ‘Avatar Korra’?” Korra asks, words slurred.

The tribesmen look at each other in apprehension.

“What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?” Karu asks carefully.

“I….don't know. I can't remember anything,” Korra mumurs.

Korra sighs and passes out.

The last thing she remembers is one particular word.

Raava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	76. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m falling behind on Rut and panicking what this shit is life man
> 
> This chapter is kinda small sorry y’all
> 
> Oh that rhymed
> 
> Not relevant sorry 
> 
> Also I used a big kid word for the title
> 
> Again not relevant but needed to be said

Jinora plays with a light green dragonfly bunny spirit.

She jumps and tries to grab the spirit, but it escapes. “Furry-Foot, come back.”

The spirit returns and lands on Jinora's head; four other dragonfly bunny spirits come close. 

Jinora laughs.

Tenzin walks over. “Jinora, there you are. Come on, everyone's waiting. Were you playing with someone?”

Jinora was about to ask if he could see them and realized- only she can see the spirits.

“Oh, just some….imaginary friends,” Jinora thinks up.

Jinora giggles as Furry-Foot appears on Tenzin's head while he walks away.

She frowns when two spirits look very intently at Tenzin’s stomach, almost as a sign.

***

“Cut the crap,” Kya scoffs.

“It's true. I once beat an earthbender in a rock-throwing contest! I have the trophy to prove it,” Bumi insists.

“All right, who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple? We've got a lot to see today, including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and the meditation hall used by ancient airbenders,” Tenzin says sounding upbeat.

“Yay. Old things,” Ikki says dryly.

Before Tenzin can argue, he starts swaying slightly.

“Tenzin, are you- oh dear,” Kya says in worry when Tenzin bends over and throws up in one of the several trash containers set around the temple.

The beta rubs her younger brother’s back soothingly. “This is the fourth time today, and it’s barely 11. Do you want a check up?”

“No, I- Korra?” Tenzin says in disbelief.

Korra grins. “The one and only.”

“Korra's back!” All the kids cheer, running forward and to Korra.

“What are you doing here?” Pema asks, though her voice is cold.

“And how did you know where to find us?” Kya asks skeptically.

Pema and Kya didn’t have a lot in common, but neither of them could stand people that made Tenzin upset.

“Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like, a hundred times, before we left Republic City,” Korra says fondly.

“See? This is why schedules are important,” Tenzin says smugly.

“It's so great to see you all again,” Korra says, smiling.

Not a single person responds. 

Everyone but the kids and Tenzin glare daggers at the female alpha.

Tenzin breaks the silence. “It's great to see you too, but why aren't you training at the South Pole?”

“Wait, so you don't know about the civil war?” Korra questions.

“What? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation,” Tenzin said with slight alarm.

“Tenzin's idea. What happened?” Bumi inquires.

“So much. I don't know where to start,” Korra admits.

“From the beginning?” Tenzin suggests softly.

Korra takes a deep breath before speaking so fast, it’s a wonder anyone understood. “I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South, so I sort of started a civil war, but when I went to find some help, I was attacked by my cousins, and then by a giant dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!”

“Oh dear,” Pema says, shock clear on her face.

“Could you go into further detail on the first avatar?” Tenzin asks.

Korra does just that, telling the entire tale from memory.

“So Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit, Vaatu, in the Spirit World?” Tenzin asks, trying to recollect all the information he was just given.

“Yeah, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him,” Korra said.

Tenzin purses his lips. “I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but never realized how far he would go to get it.”

“Fuck. This is all my fault,” Korra groans.

Tenzin shakes his head. “No, don't blame yourself. This is Unalaq's doing. Now, we must focus on setting things right before he can do any more damage.”

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” Korra asks.

The omega smiles warmly. “I know what it's like to make mistakes. Well, they may not have been this big but they happened.”

Korra laughs.

Tenzin smiles. “So, you need to close the Southern portal, but if Unalaq's army controls the South, how are we going to get to it?”

Korra now looks solemn. “I thought about that. My best chance to close the portal is from the inside. I have to enter the Spirit World.”

Tenzin winces.

Korra is immediately on alert. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Though my years of spiritual training have prepared me to enter the spirit world…. I’ve never been able to. I’m a failure to my father’s legacy,” Tenzin says sadly, a bitter smile on his face.

***

“Father, what are we doing here?” Eska asks.

“You're here to straighten out the mess you caused when you failed to capture the Avatar,” Unalaq says sharply.

Desna narrows his eyes. “I told you, it wasn't our fault.”

Unalaq sneers. “You're right. It was my fault for trusting you. Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us. This is my opportunity to change the world.”

“We'll make it up to you, Father,” Eska says determinedly.

Unalaq nods curtly. “Good, because I'll need your help to open the northern portal.”

“I thought only the Avatar could do it,” Desna said dryly.

“I believe there is another way,” his father says.

Unalaq and his children enter the portal, emerging in the spirit world.

“This way,” Inalaq says, walking forward.

The trio walk up to the tree where Vaatu is imprisoned as they look at the closed northern portal.

Unalaq looks on. “There it is, the northern portal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	77. Movie Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I COUGHT UP
> 
> WE ARE BACK OM TRACK

Bolin is screaming as he’s hung upside down in his Nuktuk attire from a prop resembling eagle talons.

“Cut! Okay, that's lunch, everyone,” the director says.

A bell rings and all the crew members slowly leave set.

Only Bolin is left there, still suspended by the props.

“Hello? Anyone? Nuktuk's still up here, all alone,” Bolin calls.

A door slams, and Asami enters the set.

Bolin grins. “Asami! Hey, what are you doing here?”

Asami looks amused. “Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming. Are you filming right now?”

Bolin winces. “Right now? Nope. We're uh… we're at lunch.”

“Asami, there you are. Is Bolin around?” A voice asks.

Bolin quickly identifies it as Mako.

“Up here,” Bolin calls,

Mako looks confused. “Wait, Bolin? How did you- whatever, not important. I've got something to tell you both.”

Bolin manages to free himself before plunging down. “Well, that hurt like a bitch. Oh, I’ve got to stop doing my own stunts.”

“I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries,” Mako says carefully.

Asami is now incredibly invested in this conversation. “Who?”

“Varrick,” Mako whispers, almost afraid to say the name.

Bolin blanches. “What? No.”

“Why the hell would he attack his own ship?” Asami questions.

“It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war, and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit the most from it. He already had all the shipping. All he needed was Future Industries,” Mako explains.

Asami narrows her eyes. “Varrick helped save Future Industries. He's my business partner now, not an evil mastermind. Mako, you seemed stressed.”

“Yeah, because I’m trying to save your company and you aren’t listening,” Mako argued.

Bolin groans. “See, this is why I had to move out.”

Asami looks shocked. “You guys aren't living together anymore?”

Bolin shakes his head. “Nope. It was time for this eagle hawk to spread his wings and fly.”

“Sounds like you've had a pretty busy week. Maybe you just need to relax,” Asami reasons.

“Guys, listen to me. Varrick is up to no good, and I have proof. The detonators he uses in his movers are exactly like the one I found at the cultural center attack. And those explosions were exactly like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked. Don't you see?” Mako says, desperately trying to reason with them.

“Anyone could have gotten their hands on one of those detonators,” Asami counters.

Mako was starting to get frustrated.

They would believe him if he was an alpha.

Bolin scoffs. “Yeah. Let it go, Mako.”

“It’s because I’m an omega, isn’t it?” 

Neither Bolin or Asami say anything for a long time.

Mako hates that moment more than he’d like to admit, but to be honest, he expected it.

The omega turns around and walks off. 

Bolin stares after him along with Asami. 

***

Mako walks down the corridor, muttering about sexism, when he is stopped by two bodyguards.

“Varrick's been looking for you,” the first one says, voice deep and gravelly.

“Um, I’m good, thanks,” Mako says but he isn’t offered much of a choice.

Before he knows it, his hands and feet are bound, a makeshift gag is shoved in his mouth, and he’s tossed over one of the man’s shoulders.

Fucking fantastic.

***

“There might be another way. Jinora, is there something you want to tell Korra?” Kya asks.

Tenzin processes it. “Is that who you were with earlier?”

“Yeah, I think I do know where Korra needs to go to get into the Spirit World,” Jinora says quietly.

“Well, how the heck would you know that?” Bumi asks.

“My spirit friends showed me. It's okay. You can show yourselves,” Jinora reassures.

When they appear, an awestruck look crosses everyone’s face.

“How did you do that?” Tenzin asks, wonder coating the omega’s voice.

“Bunnies!” Meelo cheers.

“Actually, they're dragonfly bunny spirits,” Jinora corrects.

Kya grins. “I knew it. Looks like she does know something about spiritual matters.”

The dragonfly bunny spirits fly out of the temple, while Ikki and Meelo give chase.

“So cute!” Ikki cooes.

“Bunnies!” Meelo yells again.

Ikki pouts. “Come back!”

Tenzin turns to his daughter. “How long have you been able to do this?”

Jinora shrugs. “I don't know. I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits.”

A blue spirit flies into the temple and next to Bumi.

Bumi laughs. “I think this one likes me.”

Another spirit comes, this time joined by two more and they circle Tenzin.

They seem to be staring very insistently at Tenzin’s stomach and the omega frowns.

“Can they sense that you’ve had kids in the past?” Kya inquires.

“Maybe? I’m not sure,” Tenzin admits.

“Are they here to help?” Korra questions.

“I think they want you to go down there,” Jinora says, pointing at the cliff side the spirits went over.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem to saf- oh ok,” Tenzin says, cutting off mid sentence when the spirits comes back and start pushing him towards the cliff.

“Yeah, well, neither does letting Unalaq open the spirit portal,” Korra says.

The spirits guide Tenzin down the cliff surprisingly carefully, almost afraid of him falling.

“Do you think he’s pregnant again?” Bumi whispers.

Kya narrows her eyes. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.”

***

“Father, haven't the spirits had ten thousand years to open this portal?” Eska questions.

“If they could not succeed, what makes you think we will?” Desna asks.

“By entering the Spirit World through the portal, we bring with us something the spirits never had: our bending,” he says, bending a water stream into the portal, while his children watch on. “Join me! Together, we can open this portal.”

Eska and Desna assist their father by bending their respective water streams. 

The portal reacts, sending purple energy which disrupts their streams and injures Desna, throwing him backward and groaning in pain.

“Desna!” Eska cries out in alarm.

“Leave him! Keep bending!” Unalaq snaps as he bends another stream of water while his daughter tends to her brother.

“He needs a healer at once!” Eska says.

“This is more important!” Unalaq hisses.

Eska carries her brother. “I'm taking him back.”

She takes her brother away from the Spirit World. Unalaq mutters about his useless children.

Unalaq continues bending at the portal, but he is unsuccessful. 

He bends more water, freezing it into an ice drill, but still to no avail. 

***

When Mako finally comes too, a shriek leaves his mouth at the hot coal pathway right in front of him

Across from him, standing tall without shoes, is Varrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	78. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’ve been cut off from my coffee.
> 
> I have to go from 3 cups to none.
> 
> WHAT DID I DO TO YOU, HUH

“Kidnapping is illegal,” Mako blurts out.

Varrick chuckles. “Not if they’re willing.”

Mako looks at the man incredulously. “Then it’s not kidnapping.”

“I hear you've got some ideas. You wanna tell me about them?” Varrick asks.

“If hot coals are your torture method, I would like to remind you that I’m a firebender,” Mako says, eyes looking at the flames.

“Torture? The only thing I want to torture is this pesky foot fungus,” Varrick admonishes.

He shows his infected foot to Mako before he starts walking through the coal.

His screams make Mako cringe. “The burning means it's working.”

The bodyguards leave upon receiving a look from Varrick.

“I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships, and I think you know that I know that you know, you know?” Varrick says.

Mako feels his throat tighten. “Know what?”

Varrick grins. “That the world is a dangerous place, and that's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force.”

Mako looks uncertain. “I have a job.”

“We need you. Me, Asami, Bolin. We're all in the same team here. We want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami, would you? Or what about your brother?” Varrick says, sounding pretty dismissive.

Mako feels dread bubbling up in his chest. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying I want your help to protect them. Without you, who knows what could happen,” Varrick says, the threat incredibly clear.

“Thanks for your concern, but the answer is no,” Mako says.

The omega leaves, while Varrick returns to walking on the hot coal.

***

Tenzin is on top of Oogi with everyone else, getting slightly irritated by the spirits constantly floating around him.

Bumi holds a blue-colored spirit, chuckling. “Oh, you are just so cute. I'm going to name you Bum-Ju. It's short for ‘Bumi Junior’. Don't you think he looks like me?”

“The resemblance is uncanny,” Tenzin says, deadpan, not looking back.

“I think Dad’s mad at me,” Jinora mumbles.

“Your father's not mad. He’s an omega. He’s going to be concerned and a bit upset that his little girl is growing up,” Kya consoles.

“She's still a child,” Tenzin says petulantly.

“Of course,” Kya agrees easily.

“You have a natural gift. That's pretty lucky,” Korra compliments.

Jinora beams. “You're the lucky one. You actually got to meet the first Avatar. I know about a lot of Avatars, but I don't know anything about him.”

“Avatar Wan. He was amazing. I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the Spirit of Light,” Korra says, recalling the memory.

Jinora lights up. “The Avatar is part spirit just like the statue.”

Kya turns to the girl. “What statue?”

“When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first Avatar,” Jinora explains.

“When did this happen?” Kya asks.

Jinora squints, trying to remember. “It was on the solstice.”

Korra lights up. “That's the day I opened the Southern portal.”

“Woah!” they say at the same time.

“We're here!” Bumi cheers.

Tenzin bends a cloud for everyone to get off and is immediately assaulted by spirits.

They all chirp at him aggressively, hitting his hands out of a bending position.

Tenzin scowls. “Are you sure these spirits are leading us into the right place?”

Bumi looks affronted. “Of course! I trust Bum-Ju with my life.”

The dragonfly bunny spirits lead the group to a circle surrounded by rocks. 

The rocks are overgrown with vines and have an airbending symbol on it.

Korra squints. “Look. There are carvings on them.”

Tenzin recognizes it right away. “This is an ancient airbender meditation circle.”

Jinora looks around. “There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange.”

“We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony,” Tenzin says.

The spirits start chirping again.

“Fine, then. You guys will perform a cleansing ceremony,” Tenzin snaps.

The spirits look satisfied with this.

Bumi frowns. “What are you talking about?”

“Dad taught it to me. This site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen its connections to the Spirit World,” Tenzin explains.

The group seats down in a meditative stance. 

Tenzin bends the smoke from an incense burner, encircling the group. 

The spirits hiss at Tenzin but when the smoke approaches the dragonfly bunny spirits, they fly off.

“Good job, you cleansed the area of the only spirits that want to help us, and you scared away Bum-Ju,” Bumi pouts.

Tenzin ignores his brother and continues bending the smoke. 

As he bends the third circle, the ground around rumbles.

“It's working,” Tenzin says, a look of fatigue on his face.

The other members of the group look on in fear as the rumbling strengthens. 

The center of the circle suddenly opens and swarms of bat-like dark spirits fly out. 

The spirits fly out into the sky before swarming toward the group.

“Hell no! Evil bats!” Bumi screeches as everyone stakes cover under a rock.

Korra grits her teeth. “Not bats. Dark spirits.”

The dark spirits fly out and back into the circle. 

Korra and Tenzin attempt to bend at the spirits, but they manage to overwhelm their bending abilities and fly back to the circle, causing everyone to cower to the ground.

They seem to be targeting Tenzin specifically, right around his stomach.

Kya looks at him in concern.

If he’s pregnant, bending and all of this spirit stuff could cause a miscarriage.

Kya knew Tenzin would never be able to live with that on his conscience.

“What are we supposed to do?” Tenzin asks.

Korra follows the dark spirits and runs to the circle. 

She meditates before waterbending at them, trapping them in an enclosure. 

She purifies the spirits, causing them to glow gold.

Kya shields her eyes from the glow. “Amazing.”

When the spirits glow leaves, the overgrowing vegetation on the circle eventually retreats and disappears.

“Your spiritual training has come a long way,” Tenzin praises.

Korra chuckles bitterly. “Unalaq may be a shitty person, but his spirit powers are no joke.”

“He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the Spirit World,” Tenzin says, looking upset.

Korra shakes her head. “Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself. Everything you've done was meant to help me. I am so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor. I need you now more than ever.”

Tenzin smiles. “I won't let you down.”

Korra walks up to her mentor and hugs him. 

Tenzin's family looks on with pride, while his sister is wiping off a tear.

“The ancient airbenders must have built this site. If we meditate here, you’ll be able to enter the Spirit World.”

“Why don’t you go first?” Korra suggests.

Tenzin smiles sadly. “I don’t think that the location is going to help me, Korra.”

***

Mako is looking through multiple documents when a knock on the door is heard. 

The omega opens the door to see Asami waiting.

“Check before opening the door,” Asami scolds as she walks in.

Mako rolls his eyes. “Did you come by to tell me how paranoid I am?”

“No. I just wanted to come by to make sure you're okay. You seemed so agitated earlier,” Asami says.

Mako glares at her. “I'm fine.”

He doesn’t stop her from pulling him into her lap though.

Asami presses a kiss to his cheek. “Maybe you need a night off. Why don't we go get some dinner?”

Mako shakes his head stubbornly. “No, thanks. I'm a little busy.”

“Too busy for Kwong's Cuisine?” Asami teases. “Remember? We had our first date there.”

Mako sighs. “Maybe I do need to get my mind off things.”

Asami smirks, lips brushing over Mako’s pulse point on his neck.

She savors the way his heart speeds up.

But they are interrupted by a yell followed by banging on the door.

“Police!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	79. Love Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys warning I’m about to rant at the bottom.

Mako opens the door, to show Lin, Gang, and Lu.

“Hey, Mako. Hope we didn't interrupt you two lovebirds,” Lu drawls.

“I swear to the spirits, I’m gonna-” Asami starts to threaten, only to be cut off by Mako.

“What's going on?” 

“We busted some Triple Threats who said you hired them for a job,” Lu says.

Mako sighs. “All right. It's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation. I'm sorry for going behind your back.”

“According to the Triple Threats, you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property. On top of that, they said you promised prostitution for them in return. May I remind you prostitution and stealing are against the law,” Lu says, flinging open a cabinet.

“You’re fucking with me. Mako was with me or Bolin the entire last week,” Asami says dryly.

“You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?” Mako questions.

“I have to follow up on a lead,” Lin says, shrugging.

She sounds incredibly uncomfortable and isn’t searching herself.

It’s beyond clear she would rather eat a moldy sock than try and arrest Mako but her job required it.

Gang opens a box.

Lu holds a bag. “Well, looky what I found: cash….and explosives.”

“What are you doing with explosives, Mako?” Lin asks, praying for an explanation.

“I don't know where those came from,” Mako says helplessly.

“You're under arrest,” Gang says, handcuffing Mako. 

“I wanted this view, just not in this situation,” Lu appreciates, looking at the handcuffs. 

Asami growls at him under her breath.

“None of that is mine,” Mako snaps, moving away from Gang.

Lin grabs the handcuffs, though it looks like they’re burning her hands from her expression.

“Sure, sweetheart. I don’t blame you, you know. An omega is nothing better than a bitch,” Gang sneers.

It takes all of Lin’s will power not to break Gang’s legs.

A homesick feeling crosses her as she thinks about Tenzin.

“What kind of bullshit is this?” Asami demands.

“Sorry to break the news to you, but your omega’s just a whore. That sting operation was just a way to lure you away from your warehouse,” Lu says.

Gang chuckles. “He was using you the whole time.”

Asami really was trying to believe her omega.

“That's not true, Asami. I would never do anything to hurt you. It's Varrick. This is all Varrick. He set me up!” Mako pleads.

Gang scoffs. “Yeah, it's Varrick's fault.”

***

“Tenzin isn’t going,” Kya says immediately.

“Not that I can anyways,” Tenzin mutters.

“Well, why not? He’s the only chance we have,” Bumi argues.

“Jinora can do it,” Kya counters.

“No, she can’t,” Tenzin responds right away.

“Fine, she’s good too,” Bumi agrees.

“Jinora will not enter the Spirit World! She's not ready for the dangers of the other side,” Tenzin argues. “I can try, I don’t see what’s wrong-”

“Because you’re pregnant!” Kya screams.

And everyone goes silent.

“What?” Tenzin whispers.

“How have you not noticed yet? You’ve been tired, moody, had cravings, and have had morning sickness for the past three weeks! You’d think an omega would be able to recognize pregnancy his fourth time!” Kya snaps.

“Yeah, you two might want to skedaddle,” Bumi whispers.

Jinora and Korra nod and assume meditating stances.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tenzin demands.

“Well, I wasn’t sure,” Kya argues back.

“Guy, we need to focus on Jinora and Korra,” Bumi intervenes.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Tenzin accuses.

Bumi’s silence is more than enough for an answer.

***

“The Spirit World,” Korra says in awe.

Swirls of colors and hundreds of spirits in every direction.

It was hauntingly beautiful.

***

“The Avatar is dead, and we cannot open the Northern portal. I have failed you, Vaatu,” Unalaq mourns.

“You have not failed me… yet. The Avatar still lives,” the spirit’s deep voice says.

“How do you know?” Unalaq inquires.

“Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence.” Vaatu says solemnly.

“I'll find her,” Unalaq promises.

“No,” Vaatu says.” The Avatar will find you. She has just entered the Spirit World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	80. Meerkats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I feel happy.
> 
> I think.

Tenzin had started a fire a little bit ago but hadn’t said a word to either Kya or Bumi.

“Tenzin, say something. Please?” Kya asks.

“I thought I was too old to have another kid,” Tenzin mutters.

“Hey, if something happens to Jinora, you have a replacement,” Bumi says, shrugging.

Kya hits him so hard that he hits the ground with a loud thump.

Tenzin looks stricken. “You think something’s going to happen?”

Kya touches Tenzin's shoulder reassuringly. “She's very smart, and she obviously has a strong connection to the spirits. She'll be fine.”

Bumi tries to fix his mistake. “Yeah, Dad went all the time!”

“They won't have their bending in there. They'll be defenseless!” Tenzin argues.

Bumi looks highly offended. “Ahem? Excuse me? But I've never had bending, and I don't think I'd call myself defenseless.”

Tenzin looks at Kya helplessly. “Of course you aren't, because you have your… um…”

“Positive attitude?” Kya finishes, uncertainty coating her voice.

Bumi huffs. “I would've said acute intellect and cat-like reflexes, but whatever.”

“Tenzin, you need to sleep. I’ll take the first watch,” Kya offers.

Tenzin immediately tries to protest.

“No cuts, no buts, no coconuts,” Bumi declares.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Tenzin says, the corner of his lips twitching up nonetheless.

“But it made you laugh,” Bumi counters.

Tenzin laughs. “Fair.”

***

“Isn't it beautiful?” Jinora says, wonder in her voice.

“Just….stick close to me, okay? This seems nice, but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits,” Korra replies, on edge.

She was fairly certain even docile Tenzin would slaughter her if Jinora got hurt.

She accidentally touches a flower, and it turns into a butterfly.

Jinora grins, chasing the butterfly. “Look! It's like it's made of jewels! The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home.”

Korra panics and rushes after the young beta. “Jinora, be careful! Hold on!”

She nearly trips and looks down. 

It looks like a meerkat-weasel hole, if Korra had to guess.

“Hey! Watch where you're going, you giant piece of shit!” A meerkat says.

Just a meerkat.

Korra guesses the spirit world really does have strange animals.

“Sorry,” Korra apologizes.

“This is a residential area, in case you hadn't noticed. Who do you think you are, stomping through here like that?” One of them yells.

“Uh, I'm the Avatar,” Korra says and it’s anyone’s guess whether she’s convincing herself or the spirits.

A second meerkat bursts from the ground. “The Avatar? Not impressed.”

Korra tries to question them. “I'm trying to find the spirit portals? I opened one-”

“I heard Unalaq did that!” Another meerkat says.

Korra frowns. “No, I did, but-”

“Well if you opened it, how come you don't know where it is? Huh?” A fourth one asks.

Korra was growing flustered. “B-because I was at the South Pole!”

The clamoring starts instantaneously.

“I don't trust her.”

“Get out of our world!”

“We don't need you!”

“You don't belong here!”

“Get the fuck away from me!” Korra hisses, trying to use her bending, but nothing happens.

“Did you guys see that?! She tried to bend at us, in our own holes! Get her!” The first meerkat yells.

The spirits jump at Korra. 

She manages to dodge some, but some latch onto her and turn into purplish globs.

“Jinora!” Korra says in alarm.

“Korra! Stay calm! Your energy is upsetting them. You're only making it worse!” Jinora cries out.

Jinora runs to Korra and tries to get the spirits off her. 

The other meerkat spirits march around them in circle, and a hole opens through which they both fall down into spirit waters. 

The girls both hold their breath and hold onto each other's arms. 

Korra makes a face when she sees a very large dark spirit swimming toward them. 

The spirit swallows them, and they are teleported to a river that spirals down a rocky slope. 

The river soon forks and Jinora goes one way, Korra the other.

“Jinora!” Korra yells.

The river takes the alpha off a waterfall, and she falls, screaming into nothingness. 

Korra slams to the ground, ribs cracking unpleasantly.

She looks at the nearby trees, realizing that she’s in a forest.

Korra groans and sits up, her broken bones screaming in protest. “Jinora? Jinora!”

She turns to face three dark spirits staring her down. 

Korra begins to panic, breathing heavily. 

She turns around, her eyes darting everywhere and she runs away from the spirits before her. 

She suddenly stops and takes a step back as a large insect-like dark spirit threatens her. 

The creature growls at her, lashing out, and forces her to continue. 

“Jinora,” Korra calls desperately.

“Jinora!” Korra yells again, but her voice wasn’t hers.

It was the same one she had when she was a kid.

Her four year old self, when she showed her earliest signs of being the Avatar.

Fear finally overwhelming her, the young alpha drops to the ground on her behind and begins to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	81. Wan Shi Tong and Iroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, there’s a word limit for fics and I’m genuinly concerned I might cross it.
> 
> Like, that would make me proud, obviously, but like
> 
> The fuck do I do if it Finishes?
> 
> Also, my titles are so boring it hurts me

“Korra! Where are you! Hello? I'm lost. Can anyone help me?” Jinora yells.

She looks over her right shoulder upon hearing a sound and turns around.

She sees a giant bunny rabbit spirit with wings.

Jinora squints. “Furry-Foot? Is that you?”

She smiles brightly, she starts running up to her friend. 

Furry-Foot lands in front of her and Jinora throws herself at him for a hug.

“It's so good to see you again! You're so big here. I don't suppose you know where Korra is, do you? We were supposed to go find the spirit portals, but I don't know how to find anything down here,” Jinora says sadly.

Furry-Foot coos and starts to flap its wings. 

The dragonfly bunny spirit flies over Jinora, who happily smiles up at him, and lands behind her. 

As she jumps up in the air, he runs forward so she can land on his back. 

Together, they take off, Jinora smiling contently, her eyes closed, her short hair waving in the wind. 

Furry-Foot flies over a hill, coming close to a dark forest.

Jinora watches the view as they approach a giant building, which looks to be pulled down by vines, roots, and trees.

“It's like an awesome treehouse!” Jinora says, before the recognition hits her. “Wait, I've read about this place! Grandpa Aang came here. It's Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library.”

***

Korra, still in her four-year-old body, retreats below a tree, her knees pulled up against her chest. 

Tears shimmer in the corners of her eyes. 

She looks up upon hearing a strange cry. 

Her wondering expression changes to one of shock as a young dragon bird spirit speeds down, its eyes glowing. 

Korra flails her arms and cowers.

She shrieks and smacks the creature down, which glistens as she makes contact. “Get away!”

After a second of silence, she slowly cracks open her eyes. 

Hesitating, she slowly starts to crawl forward. 

The dragon bird spirit is sprawled on the ground, its right wing sparkles pink, though as the glimmer subsides, a hole in its wing forms. 

Squeaking, it pushes itself upright on its wings. 

It flaps its right wing once, shedding some of the pink glimmers, and tucks it away, diverting its head in pain, before laying down in sadness. 

Korra places her left hand near the spirit, who looks up at the motion. 

Korra picks the spirit up, cradling it gently.

The alpha inside her is in pain.

The fact that she swatted a spirit wasn’t settling well with the mated alpha, even if little Korra forgot she was mated. “I'm sorry I swatted you. You just scared me.”

As the spirit squeaks, Korra stands up. 

She looks to the right upon the sound of footsteps, her face slowly being illuminated by an approaching light. 

A man approached, face shrouded in shadows and dressed in Earth Kingdom attire.

“You two look lost. Maybe I can help you,” the man says.

Korra's eyes widen in recognition, and the dragon bird spirit turns its head to look at the approaching man. “I know you.”

The man chuckles. “I was good friends with Avatar Aang.”

The shadows leave the beta’s face, showing the familiar face of the original Iroh.

“Iroh!” Korra says happily,

Iroh smiles. “Hello, Korra.”

***

“I'm glad you came to visit us in the Spirit World, Korra. You came just in time. We're having a little tea party, to celebrate May-Jim's wedding,” Iroh says, steering Korra out fo the forest and to a meadow with a house.

There are many spirits around the table, with a pair of conjoined frogs seated at the end, donned with garlands.

“How can you marry each other? Aren't you….” Korra says uncomfortably.

“Complete opposites? I know!” May remarks.

Jim shrugs. “I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me!”

Iroh chuckles. “The Spirit World is very mysterious, but so is love. Help yourself to some tea and cakes. They are spirit cakes, so you won't gain any weight- of course, you won't lose any either!”

Korra grins, taking the cake. “This part of the Spirit World isn't so scary.”

When the cake plate is moved, Korra gasps. “My teapot!”

Iroh smiles, pouting some tea into Korra’s cup. “That's right. It was yours long, long ago. When you were Avatar Wan, you used it to carry the light spirit, Raava, around- until the two of you became one. It is my favorite thing I found here. You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup.”

Korra takes a sip and smiles contently.

“I hope to be invited to you, Asami and Mako’s wedding,” Iroh says, quietly.

Korra misses it.

***

Multiple Knowledge Seekers are managing the shelves as Jinora looks at the library in awe.

“Wow. I could just stay in here forever, reading,” Jinora says, amazed.

Wan Shi Tong swoops down and lands next to her, leading a gust of wind that flaps her clothes.

“The last human who said that is still here,” the owl says.

Wan Shi Tong turns to his right, and Jinora follows suit and sees Zei's body, which had already decomposed to a skeleton.

Jinora gasps. “Professor Zei!”

Wan Shi Tong flaps his wings. “I see that you have some knowledge of the past, so you should know that humans are no longer allowed in my library. Get out.”

Furry-Foot flies back and hides behind the pillar.

Jinora looks curious though. “I thought anyone could come in if they brought you some new knowledge?”

Wan Shi Tong scowls. “Those are the old rules. Besides, what has a little girl got to teach Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things?”

Jinora smirks. “Well, since you've been down in the Spirit World, the humans have invented radio.”

Wan Shi Tong rolls his eyes. “Yes, I am well aware of the radio.”

“But do you know how it works?” Jinora counters.

Wan Shi Tong scoffs. “Of course I do! There is a box, and inside the box, there is a tiny man who sings and plays musical instruments.”

Jinora looks incredibly smug now. “Actually, when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. Radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmitted through the spectrum-”

Wan Shi Tong interrupts her. “All right, enough. I did not know this. Apparently, I have been fed some misinformation about the existence of tiny men in boxes. Still, I am not interested in that human garbage. Now, go away.”

Jinora pulls out her last trick. “My grandfather was the Avatar, and I came to the Spirit World with the new Avatar to find the spirit portals. I would think that you'd wanna help me.”

Wan Shi Tong looks surprised. “You came with the Avatar, hm? Well, why didn't you say so! Fine, you may look around. But don't break anything- I'll know.”

Jinora sighs in relief when Wan Shi Tong flies off. “Come on, Furry-Foot, we gotta hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	82. Rescues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m falling behind again and like what the shit???
> 
> I legit wrote seven chapters???
> 
> But fine.
> 
> 3 am binge write time

“They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits… although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well,” Iroh teases.

A lotus spirit scratches his head. “Just hold on. I'm thinking.”

“As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience. But time does not mean much to us here,” Iroh says dryly.

Korra frowns. “How long have you lived here?”

Iroh chuckles. “Oh, I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World! It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends.”

Iroh looks sad when Korra frowns. “Korra, what's wrong?”

Korra pouts. “I came here with my friend, but I lost her and now I'm all alone.”

“You're not alone, Korra, it's okay,” Iroh assures, a paternal scent radiating from him.

“No! It's not okay! Jinora's gone and I need to find her! She's lost, and we need to go home! I don't like the Spirit World, I don't want to be here anymore!” Korra screeches.

As Korra screams and throws a tantrum, the dark cloud above the mountain grows in size. 

The tea shop darkens and the spirits turn dull and angry.

“Did you say something to her?” May snaps.

Jim looks offended. “Me? You're the one with the big mouth!”

“Korra, please stop! Look at what you're doing to everyone!” Iroh pleads.

Korra looks around, guilt marring her features. “I did that?”

Iroh wipes a tear from Korra’s face. “In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality- especially for the Avatar, because you are the bridge between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive.”

Korra frowns. “I'm sorry.”

The spirits calm down before returning to their normal color. 

The dark cloud above the mountain also retreats back to the peak, causing the sky to brighten up.

Iroh smiles. “There, you see?”

Korra looks enamored with the sky. “I can make the sun shine?”

Iroh looks at her, wisdom twinkling in her eyes. “Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see.”

Korra closes her eyes and prays hard. “I'm looking for my friend. I want her here now!”

When she opens her eyes, she notices Jinora isn't there, and her face becomes puzzled. “Why didn't she come out like the sun?”

Iroh chuckles. “I'm afraid finding her won't be so easy.”

Korra pouts. “But what am I supposed to do?”

“Sometimes, the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else,” Iroh says knowingly. 

Iroh looks at the injured baby dragon bird spirit that Korra had swatted at earlier. 

“This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours.” 

Korra nods and watches as the young spirit flies onto Iroh’s hand. She smiles when Iroh passes it onto her hand. 

It curls up in a small ball, it’s tiny head peeking out of its wings. 

Korra looks back at Iroh, who smiles fondly at her. 

“I'll take him home! Where do I go?”

“The dragon bird nest is located there, at the top of Hai-Riyo Peak.” 

He points up towards the dark mountain the she had seen before, dark clouds collected at the top. 

Korra swallows. This wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought. 

***

“Ugh, it's not in here either!” Juniors exclaims to Furry-Foot. They had been searching for at least an hour already, and yet they still found nothing. 

“I have to find the portals. Korra is probably waiting for me there right now! I need to find a map that shows where the spirit portals are, could you help me?” 

Furry-Foot nods and floats over to another bookshelf down the aisle, and rests on a certain shelf. Upon further inspection, Jinira realizes that that shelf holds the book she needs. 

“Thanks, this is it! The Tree of Time! That's where Avatar Wan imprisoned Vaatu! The elders believe that as long as the portals are closed during the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again,” Jinora tells the spirit, her eyebrows creasing as she reads further. 

“But if both portals are open, spirit energy is amplified greatly. During the Harmonic Convergence, this energy will be great enough to allow Vaatu to break free from his bonds, and the material world will again risk being consumed by darkness. We have to warn Korra!” 

Jinora snaps the book shut and shoved it back into the shelf when she hears footsteps approaching. 

Unalaq turns on his heel to walk down the aisle next to her. 

He looks down at her condescendingly, her height leaving her helpless. 

“Leaving so soon? When Wan Shi Tong told me he had a visitor, I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter here instead of coming himself - what kind of a father is he?” 

Jinora scowls at him. “A better one than you, that’s for sure. Wan Shi Tong, how can you be helping him?” 

Wan Shi Tong appears from above, sitting atop the bookshelf so both Jinora and Unalaska have to look up. 

“Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits - unlike the current Avatar.”

“Why would you wanna help Vaatu escape? He'll destroy everything!” Jinora erupts in a fit of anger. 

“Don't believe everything you read. Why don't you come with me, so you can do some firsthand research?” Unalaq offers, though his voice is cold. 

Furry-Foot turns dark, like some of the rampant spirits she had read about, and grabs her by the shoulder. 

“Furry-Foot ...?” is the last thing Jinora says before her mind turns black.

***

“This looks terrifying, like something’s gonna come out of the depths and eat both me and my friend. Will you come with me?” Korra pleads, 

“This is something that you must do on your own. The people who have been coming to the Spirit World lately have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now. But you have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you. Besides, look at this little fellow. This mountain is his home. When you first met him, you were frightened. But does he seem scary to you now?”

“No!” she shakes her head reverently. 

The baby spirit looks up at her and coos.

“Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcoming when we shine light on them. It was good to see you again, old friend. Come visit me again - in this life, or the next,” Iroh says as last words of advice. 

“Bye! Okay, time for you to go home. Light and peace... light and peace…” Korra waves to Iroh as she walks away, still cradling her new friend. 

***

Three dark spirits stand in front of Korra, but she stands tall.

“I'm not afraid of you. You're not scary!” She tells them, sounding more like she’s convincing herself rather than them. 

“You just look that way. I have light inside! It's okay, you can be my friends,” she nods to herself as she speaks, and her face lights up with joy. The baby spirit in her arms wriggles and looks up at the larger spirits ahead of it. 

“My name is Korra, and I'm taking this dragon bird home! Iroh said you could be nice. Do you wanna help me?” 

They watch and follow her, almost in a trance. 

Korra fist pumps at the air. 

“All right! Now let's close that portal and find Jinora.”

***

She leads them to the Spirit Portal, and they all gather around it, analyzing it. 

“That's where Vaatu is.”

A voice echoes across the plain. “So you've returned, Raava. The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good.”

Korra narrows her eyes. “Big words for a dumbass that got stuck in a tree. And beside, I think you've said that before, Vaatu. I'm here to close the portal. You're not getting out.”

“You might want to reconsider- that is if you want to save your friend,” a voice teases.

Unalaq appears, levitating Jinora in front of him, and encircling her with purple water. 

Jinora's body slowly changes its color to purple.

“Jinora!” Korra yells, panicked.

Her expression changes to hate when she looks at Unalaq. “I can't believe I trusted you! You made me think you wanted to restore balance with spirits, but this- this isn't balance, it's madness! Now let her go!”

Unalaq sneers. “If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal now.”

“Don't do it Korra!” Jinora yells desperately.

“What will it be? Open the portal- or lose your friend's soul forever?” Vaatu asks.

“Stop! I'll do it,” Korra yells.

She turns to the portal.

She should have listened to Mako.

Mako.

Fuck, she forgot about him.

A lump forms in her throat, but the alpha pushes it down.

She opens the spirit portal.

“Now let Jinora go- fucker!” Korra hisses as purple streams of water encase her.

Unalaq smirks. “You should've come through the portal. Then you could do this!”

“No! Korra!” Jinora shrieks.

Jinora is carried away by dark Furry-Foot as Unalaq continues using his technique on Korra.

Korra feels nearly covered when her dragon bird spirit attacks Unalaq and carries her away.

The color slowly returns to her body as the purple fades.

Vaatu calls after her.

“I’ll see you soon, Raava. Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison, and then I will have my revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	83. Prison Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited like most of my work
> 
> That should be a problem.

Korra gasps as she jolts awake.

Tenzin is up on his feet in a second. “Korra! What was it like? Did you manage to close the portal? Was Jinora able to help you?”

Korra looks at her teacher with pain evident on her face. “Tenzin- I'm… I'm sorry.”

Tenzin feels panic wrap its vice like grip around his heart. “Where's Jinora? W-Why isn't she waking up? Korra! What happened to my little girl?”

***

Oogi flies toward the Eastern Air Temple carrying Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Jinora's spiritless body. 

Ikki is laughing and riding on an air scooter near Pema and Meelo as Oogi comes in for a landing.

“Dad's back,” Meelo notes.

Pema approaches the flying bison, looking confused. “Where's Jinora?”

Tenzin lifts up Jinora's inanimate body. 

“No!” Pema gasps.

The female alpha drops the flowers she was holding and runs over to Tenzin.

Tenzin hands Jinora's body to Pema. “Her spirit is trapped in the Spirit World, but she's going to be alright.”

“How could this happen?” Pema says, voice sounding so lost Korra wants to curl up into a ball and die.

Just as she was about to say it was her fault, Tenzin interrupts her.

“It was all my fault. I should have never let Jinora enter the Spirit World without me. I couldn't protect her,” Tenzin said sadly.

Korra shakes her head. “No, it was my fault. I'm so sorry, Pema. I tried to save her, but Unalaq tricked me.”

Bumi clears his throat. “Tenzin? Don’t you have… news for Pema?”

Tenzin pales suddenly and looks over to Kya for help.

Pema looks between the exchange, eyebrows furrowed.

“Tenzin’s… pregnant,” Kya says after a minute.

Pema looks like she nearly passes out for a minute, her spirit looking as gone as Jinora’s.

“Pregnant? Again?” Pema asks, dazed.

Tenzin nods slowly.

He opens his mouth to say they don’t need to keep it when he gets tackled in a hug.

“We’re going to be parents!” Pema yells.

“We already are,” Tenzin says, amusement coloring his voice.

Being crushed in Pema’s embrace, it was easy to forget that she was taller than Tenzin.

It was also easy to forget Tenzin needed to breathe to Korra laughs and help Pema detach from Tenzin.

“We’ll get Jinora back. I swear it,” Korra reassures Pema.

The older alpha smiles. “I have no doubt you will. I have to go call Lin to tell her the news!”

***

Mako is sitting in a rather nice jail cell.

It has a lavish bed and it’s very….fluffy?

The omega wasn’t quite sure how to word the pink aesthetic to the room.

It was disgusting.

But, he supposed it was better than the alpha jail cells.

No, it really wasn’t.

It was just adding another nail on the coffin telling the world omegas are weaker than alphas.

Someone clearing their throat breaks his reverie.

“You've got a visitor,” Song says.

Bolin enters the cell as Song steps away from the door. “Hey, Mako.”

Mako ignores him.

Bolin looks slightly hurt but carries on. “This place looks comfy. And if you’re wondering why I’m dressed up, it’s because I'm on my way to the big finale for ‘Nuktuk: Hero of the South.’ Yeah, everyone's gonna be there except for, you know, you….because you're in jail and stuff.”

Mako wraps the big, fluffy blanket that was resting on the bed around him to try and block out Bolin’s words.

Bolin puts a piece of paper on the desk in the corner of the cell.

What kind of fucked up cell had a god damn desk?

Actually, that wasn’t even the worst of it.

The worst part was the condom and lube, along with several sex toys sitting in the drawer at his bedside.

‘For conjugal visits,’ the receptionist explained.

Fucking gross.

Mako grabs the paper. 

It reads, ‘Dear Mako, Nuktuk says, 'Keep smiling.’’

“I came by to give you my sincere, heartfelt words of encouragement. I know our lives have been moving in two different directions, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you. We are brothers, after all, even if one of us is a member of high society and the other one is a criminal,” Bolin says, whispering the last line.

“I am not a criminal, Bolin! I was with you when I was supposedly whoring myself out!” Mako snarls.

“Of course I know that, but you do kinda look like one, cause you're in a jail and that's where criminals live,” Bolin counters.

“I was set up! Varrick knew I had figured out he was hiring gangsters to pose as Northern soldiers to get Republic City to join the war. That's why he had me arrested,” Mako snaps.

“Ah, I see what you're doing. You're going for the insanity defense. Smart,” Bolin admits.

“Why does it matter what defense I’m doing? I’m an omega. You didn’t listen to me, the court didn’t listen to me, even my own alphas didn’t listen to me!” Mako hisses.

“Mako, that’s not true,” Bolin argues.

“Really? Then why isn’t Asami here? Is it because I remind her of her father? A criminal? Or is it because she actually thinks I’m a slut?” Mako says, tone mocking.

Bolin steps back.

He had never in his life seen Mako this upset.

“Just leave. You’re not helping anyone,” Mako says bitterly.

He goes back and sits on the bed, grabbing the remote and playing the news.

Another fucking fantastic thing about omega cells.

They had any and all internet devices.

No wonder omegan criminals were never kept in cells long, this shit was fucking broken.

But Mako was done complaining.

Bolin swallows the lump in his throat at the look of exhaustion on Mako’s face.

He always believed his brother.

Always.

Right?

***

“Should we wait another day? Korra still might come with reinforcements,” the Rebel Leader whispers.

Tonraq shakes his head. “We can't wait any longer. It's time to take back what is ours! It's time to take back our city!”

“Yeah!” The rebels yell.

Rebels bend sheets of ice on which they slide down the mountain. 

A Northern Water Tribe soldier in a nearby watchtower notices them and rings a warning bell. 

***

A large poster of Ginger and Nuktuk hanging above the main entrance of the bending arena. 

Some children have their picture taken with Juji and Roh-Tan with professional photographers.

Bolin and Ginger step out of the limo, arm-in-arm, walking into the arena. 

“There they are folks. The sweethearts of the big screen, and Republic City's most famous couple, Bolin and Ginger,” Shiro cheers.

Bolin walks inside with Ginger. “Wow, that was fun!”

Ever since Ginger admitted to liking him, things had been hella awkward.

“So super fun,” Ginger says dryly.

Bolin can’t help but sigh in relief when Ginger walks away.

***

Lin feels a sense of both giddy and straight out panic at the thought of Tenzin being pregnant again.

Another kid.

Four kids.

Fuck, she was too old for this.

She turns the corner and can’t help but wrinkle her nose in distaste.

Gang and Lu are stuffing their faces with Varri-cakes, not a pleasant scene.

“Stop stuffing your mustaches with Varri-cakes and get to your post,” Lin barks out.

“You got it, boss,” Gang says, pieces of the cake spewing from his mouth.

“You two are the pinnacle of refinement,” Lin says, grossed out.

She wipes off the crumbs from her uniform as Raiko and his wife step out of the limo.

“This star-studded event just keeps getting star-studdier folks. President Raiko and the First Lady Buttercup Raiko just arrived, and they're being greeted by entrepreneur extraordinaire Varrick,” Shiro introduces.

“There they are, my two most honored guests. What do you think? No expense has been spared, I brought in the finest entertainers from Ba Sing Se, and the best food from around the world. Heck! I even had this red carpet imported from the Fire Nation! They make the best red stuff over there. Fact! All right, picture time,” Varrick says in rapid fire mode before posing for a picture.

“Varrick, you didn't have to do all this for us,” Raiko says, a knowing look in his eyes.

“ wanted to. Mister President, I took one look at your wife and I knew that you were a man of exquisite taste. And that's why I know you're gonna love this mover!” Varrick says as Buttercup looks flattered.

Raiko narrows his eyes. “Varrick, I know what you're doing, and I doubt your propaganda is going to change my mind about going to war with the Northern Water Tribe.”

Varrick smiles eerily.

“Oh, I think you'll be surprised how persuasive I can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	84. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows Asami is a good bro
> 
> That’s legit it

The playing area has been fitted with speakers and a giant screen. 

President Raiko and his wife are seated in an open booth. 

Bolin, Ginger, and Asami occupy the left booth VIP booth, and Naga and Pabu are in the right one. 

Varrick is standing in the darkened arena, with a spotlight shining on him in the playing field.

“Thank you all for coming for the finale of ‘Nuktuk: Hero of the South’! You know, when I first started this project there were a lot of naysayers out there. ‘You can't make pictures move’ they said. ‘You can't take some knucklehead earthbender and make him a star’ they said. ‘You can't teach a polar bear dog to speak’ they said. Well, they're wrong! Thanks to the magic of the movers, our furry friends have found their voices, and you'll be shocked to hear what they have to say. They speak of the injustice that is happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now. My hope, is that their words, and this epic mover, will inspire a real life hero to rise up, and help. Thank you again, enjoy the show!” Varrick cheers.

For someone who appeared to be dumb, Bolin had to admit Varrick was smart.

“How was Mako?” Asami asks, under her breath so Ginger couldn’t hear.

“Mad. Madder than I’ve ever seen in my life,” Bolin whispers back.

Asami grimances and is about to say something when the mover starts.

The screen lights up, revealing Nuktuk held by a bird on the shoulders.

“When last we left our hero, he was captured by the Evil Unalaq's dastardly pet bird. Amazingly, with the power of his whistling, Nuktuk escaped. And decided to seek out council,” the narrator says.

A seal lion growls, with Nuktuk kneeling in front before a fish is thrown to the animal.

“Thank you, wise sage. I will travel to Republic City and seek help,” Nuktuk says solemnly.

The mover switches from an aerial shot of Republic City before switching to the interior of the president's office, where Nuktuk enters the room to find the president working with chemicals.

“Have a seat, I'm just working on a cure for the common cold. No longer will my citizens suffer from the sniffles,” the actor playing the president says.

Nuktuk looks sad. “Mister president, there's something more important than the sniffles right now. I need your help to stop the Evil Unalaq.”

“Did you say ‘help’? If there is one thing I love doing, it's helping people,” Actor Raiko says boisterously.

“The seal lion seemed a bit far fetched, but the portrayal of this president is right on the money,” Buttercup says, smiling.

Raiko returns the smile, an uneasy look on his face.

“I think this is your best mover yet,” Asami says excitedly.

“I just wish Mako was here to see it,” Bolin whispers.

“He will as soon as we find who’s responsible,” Asami reassures.

Bolin didn’t know that the actual reason Asami hadn’t gone with him was so she could investigate Varrick.

Asami knew her omega very well, and she knew that there was no way he would steal.

Prostitution was out of the question.

Asami had some luck, gathering some information to put Varrick behind bars.

The explosives found in Mako’s house weren’t as concentrated as the ones that had been going off.

The ones located in Varrick’s office were able to do the same amount of damage.

Asami had cross referenced some bank inputs and outputs and noticed that Varrick conveniently took out the same amount of money Mako had been found with the same day.

Asami hadn’t been able to get a hold of Lin but she knew the older alpha would listen to her.

While she’s contemplating, a small boat carrying four men in Northern Water Tribe armor pulls up alongside the arena and the three soldiers begin to climb up to the arena. 

Lu is still licking the icing off of a Varri-cake, with his and Gang's backs to the window.

“Mmm. I like to eat the top of the Varri-cake first,” Lu says.

“I just try to shove the whole thing in my mouth at once,” Gang says, trying to do exactly that.

Lu laughs. “I love our job.”

After a sound, they turn and see the four soldiers in the window. 

The soldiers knock the detectives out and bind and gag them in a locker, leaving the icing and saliva from their Varri-cake on the floor. 

In the film, Nuktuk is chained to the wall while three automatons approach him.

“Northern Water Tribe automatons! No!” Nuktuk cries in distress.

“Bee bow bop, Nuktuk cannot stop Unalaq, must destroy Nuktuk,” the automans beep.

It was rather pathetic in Asami’s opinion, but it what it is.

Roh-Tan stops between Nuktuk and the automatons and growls at the machines, forcing them to retreat. 

Juji joins in the growling, before freeing Nuktuk by firing laser beams from his eyes.

Nuktuk rubs his wrists before ‘bending’ water onto the automans. “Haha! Looks like you forgot that water, and automatons, don't mix.”

“Bee bow bop, oh no, circuits no working,” the automans say, shorting out.

Nuktuk high fives Ro-Tan. “We did it! But wait, where's Juji?”

The scene cuts to a belly-up Juji who is coughing, while a spotlight shines over him.

Roh-Tan gasps. “Nuk-no!”

Nuktuk picks up Juji. “You can't die Juji! Not on my watch!”

Juji coughs. “It's okay, Nuktuk. At least….I got to be your friend.”

Juji licks Nuktuk's fingers before dying. 

“Juji!” Nuktuk wails.

Bolin mutters a quick ‘excuse me’ and leaves the booth.

Asami knew that ‘excuse me’.

“You good? It seems like this mover is really getting to you. You do know Juji's not really dead?” Asami asks, trying to lighten the mood.

Bolin snorts. “Of course I know, I’m not a dumbass. Don’t say anything. Juji comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the Earth.”

“You’re supposed to say spoiler alert,” Asami says.

“Spoiler alert,” Bolin says dryly.

Asami chuckles. “Then what's wrong?”

Bolin pouts. “I’m gonna sound like a kid.”

“Yeah, well, you are one. Come on, what’s up?” Asami asks.

“I guess I just miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everyone around. Korra's gone, Mako's in jail, you're doing….business-lady stuff. Team Avatar's fallen apart,” Bolin said sadly.

Asami sighs. “I know. Things have changed to much since we first met. Why don't you come back in and finish watching the mover with me?”

Bolin shakes his head. “You go ahead. I need another another minute.”

Asami purses her lips but leaves.

Bolin looks over the edge of the balcony to see a speed boat. “That's weird.”

Bolin, feeling something isn’t right, walks to the area where Lu and Gang were and slips on the cake that was dropped earlier, though manages to maintain his balance by stopping into a split. 

He hears banging on a nearby locker and opens it. 

He sees Lu and Gang gagged and bound inside. 

He wants to punch them for what they did to Mako.

It would be hard but something wasn’t right.

Bolin removes Gang's ropes over his mouth to enable him to speak.

“They're after the president!” Gang yells.

Bolin gasps at the revelation. 

***

“You're too late Nuktuk. Soon, my doomsday device will shoot this block of ice into the Earth's core, freezing the entire planet, and I will be ruler of Ice Earth!” Evil Unalaq yells.

“I don't think so,” Nuktuk says boldly.

At this exact moment, Raiko and his wife are both pulled backward by the Northern Soldiers who have their left hands clasped over their mouths in order to restrain them from making a sound. 

The president's guards are slumped unconscious against the wall next to the door. 

As the soldiers finish their job and turn to guide the presidential couple to the door, Bolin barges into the booth, knocking the door out of the wall in the process.

“I don't fucking think so,” Bolin snarls.

Buttercup manages to wriggle out of her gag and screams; Actress Ginger screams simultaneously in the mover. 

One of the soldiers sends a water blast in Bolin's direction but he acrobatically flips out of the way. 

As he lands, he uses his momentum to dislodge a slab of rock from the wall behind him and hurls it at his attacker. 

The waterbender is hit square in the chest and thrown out of the booth, into the pool. 

The man plunges into the water, screaming. 

The audience gasps and turns toward the direction of the noise. 

Lin also turns around, suspicion written all over her face.

In the booth, Bolin punches the floor, crackling the ground with an earth wave which throws the three remaining waterbenders against the ceiling. 

When they land on the floor, Bolin throws another punch straight forward. 

The three soldiers are thrown out of the booth after each being hit by a rock. 

They land with heavy thuds on the metal bridge which allows access to the playing field from the players' locker. 

Bolin quickly unites the president and his wife.

The alpha is about to go after them when Raiko grabs his arm.

“Thank you,” Raiko says.

Bolin simply smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	85. Iroh joins the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a confusing episode and it’s a really confusing chapter but it shows plot change!!!

Without hesitation, he runs to the edge of the booth and jumps down. 

He lands in a crouch, ripping the sleeves of his suit as he lands. 

The alpha stands up and tears his sleeves off completely, a determined look adorning his face. 

Bolin cracks his neck and walks forward. 

He approaches the three assailants standing on the arena. 

“Looks like there's nowhere to go,” Bolin says smugly.

A waterbender attacks Bolin with water from the playing area, but he manages to dodge the attack. 

The audience gasps in fear as Bolin engages the trio.

“Secure the president and call for backup immediately!” Lin yells.

The officers run off for reinforcements as Bolin bends out three earth discs and each disc at a waterbender. 

One of them got hit and is incapacitated. 

The remaining two waterbenders continue attacking. 

Bolin dodges one of the waterbender's attack, while Nuktuk avoids Unalaq's attack in a similar fashion. 

Bolin attempts to attack one of them, but is thrown aside by a water hose by the other bender.

“Bolin, look out!” Ginger yells at the same time Actress Ginger yells, “Nuktuk, look out!”

Bolin runs to the speaker on the right, before changing course to avoid an attack. 

When attacked on the other side, he stops at the center and bends out two entire stacks of earth discs. 

The waterbenders throw hoses at Bolin, which he blocks using the stacks, while Nuktuk hides from Unalaq's attack from behind a pillar. 

Bolin waits for the moment before throwing the stack at the waterbenders, which successfully hit them. 

Bolin throws discs from the stacks to the waterbenders, while Nuktuk continues throwing streams of water.

“This is unbelievable! Bolin is bending two full stacks of earth disks at once, which would normally be illegal, but then again, he's fighting three waterbenders, so all rules are out the window!” Shiro screams.

Bolin bends out an earth disc and knocks out one of the soldiers. 

He knocks out another soldier. 

The last soldier waterbends and prepares to attack Bolin, but Bolin dodges the attack and bends out two discs to shield himself from another water blast. 

Bolin fights the last soldier one-on-one, with both fighters circling each other while dodging each other's attacks.

Bolin leaps and throws a disc at the soldier, knocking him out to a nearby speaker.

Bolin bends a disc. “Tell me who sent you!”

“It was Varrick, please don't hurt me, Nuktuk!” The soldier pleads.

Out of shock, Bolin drops his earth disc and turns to look up at Varrick, who is now worried.

“I knew Mako was right!” Asami yells from the other side of the arena. “I have a case file right here with all the proof!”

Varrick chuckles awkwardly. “I think this is our cue to exit.”

He turns and walks right into Lin.

Lin smiles, looking anything but friendly. “Where do you think you're going?”

Varrick eyes the surroundings uneasily. 

The soldier attempts to attack Bolin, but he retaliates in time and slams a disc to his stomach, tossing him into the pool, while Unalaq is defeated.

“It's a knockout!” Shiro cheers.

The audience starts cheering, Asami the loudest.

Bolin turns and waves back at the audience with Nuktuk.

***

“They're falling back!” Tonraq yells as the Northern Soldiers retreat.

A low howl is heard. 

The rebels turn to see dark spirits perched on the walls of buildings, with Desna and Eska standing on the roof.

They turn around to see Unalaq riding a large dark spirit. 

***

“Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame it on the North. Then Republic City would have no choice, but to join the war on the side of the South,” Lin explains.

“I can't believe Varrick would do something like this, and no one saw it coming,” Raiko says in shock.

“Actually someone did. Remember Mako?” Lin says, smiling.

Raiko looks at Lin carefully.

He knew that look in her eyes.

Lin was fond of Mako much more than her other officers.

Raiko smiles.

It was nice that Lin was taking Mako under her wing.

“You’ve got a great officer on your hands,” Raiko says softly.

“He's one of the best,” Lin agrees.

Ginger runs up to the beaming Bolin and kisses him, taking him aback. 

Bolin is surprised for a minute before he hears a camera shutter go off.

“Wait, no!” Bolin yells. “It’s not what you think, I’m in a relationship!”

“Please, I’m way better than whoever it is,” Ginger scoffs.

“I beg to differ,” a voice says.

Bolin and Ginger turn to see Iroh and Asami.

“General Iroh?” Ginger says incredulously.

Iroh smiles. “You look much nicer in person.”

“Iroh, wait, I swear it’s not what you-” Bolin starts only to be cut off.

Iroh laughs. “Bolin, I saw what happened. It’s fine.”

Bolin looks relieved before he looks contemplative.

Iroh’s eyebrows furrow. “What are you- mmph!”

Before the omega can finish his sentence, Bolin grabs him and presses his lips to Iroh’s.

It doesn’t take long for Iroh to kiss back.

After a moment, Asami clears her throat. “Hey, Bolin. You wann go, I don’t know, get your fucking flesh and blood out of jail?”

Bolin sighs. “Fine. But only if Iroh can come.”

“Mako liked Iroh, I think it’ll be fine,” Asami assures.

They’re about to leave when a sound echoes around the area,

Bolin turns up to see Oogi descending to the Arena. 

Korra jumps off the bison and approaches the president.

“President Raiko!” Korra yells.

Raiko looks mildly surpised. “Avatar Korra? What's wrong?”

“Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world,” Korra says as Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi get off Oogi.

Raiko looks on in fear.

“What the fuck? Unalaq is going to destroy the world? He really does have a doomsday device?” Bolin asks, panic clear.

Korra nods. “He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it, is over. Sir, we desperately need your help.”

Raiko sighs. “I'm sorry, Korra, but my answer is still no.”

Korra and Aang's children widen their eyes in shock.

Even Iroh blanches.

“There are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them! Raiko, you must reconsider!” Tenzin pleads,

Raiko remains firm. “I'm aware that lives are on the line. And that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry.”

“Sir, Nuktuk needs your help. I know you love helping people,” Bolin tries.

“Son, I appreciate you saving my life and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final,” Raiko says. “Iroh, we need to discuss defense plans.”

“No,” Iroh says and everyone looks at him in shock.

“No?” Raiko asks.

“No. I’m helping Avatar Korra. I quit,” Iroh says forcefully.

Raiko looks mad but doesn’t say a word and turns to leave.

“Never should have saved that guy,” Bolin mutters.

“If you guys need help, I'm here for you too,” Asami says, adding to Iroh’s earlier statement.

Bolin nods. “Count me the fuck in.”

Korra laughs. “Thank you. It's so good to see you guys again. Wait. Where's Mako?”

“In jail,” Asami supplies.

“What?” Korra asks.

“Yeah. You and I have a lot of apologizing to do,” Bolin mutters.

Korra flinches and nods.

***

Bolin practically charges into the jail cell, picking Mako up with ease.

The omega shrieks in surprise as he’s spun around by his brother.

“I missed you!” Bolin yells.

“What the fuck, Bolin, put me down,” Mako hisses.

“I saved the president, in real life!” Bolin says excitedly.

Mako’s eyes widened. “Wait, wh-what?”

Bolin takes the next five minutes to explain the entire even story, all the way from Asami finding evidence against Varrick to Korra’s news and Iroh’s sudden quit.

Mako walks with Bolin into the main police headquarters where everyone else is.

“Spirts, a lot happened,” Mako says, disbelievingly.

Bolin shrugs. “Eh, shit happens.”

Suddenly a cannon goes off and Mako jumps three feet into the air.

“Congratulations!” Everyone yells.

“Nice job, Mako. You're going to make a great detective,” Lin congratulates.

Gang frowns. “But chief, there aren't any detective openings right now.”

Lin turns, glaring at them. “Actually, we have two openings.”

Lu and Gang stare at each other in shock. 

Mako smiles. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	86. Not so Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter had a lot to process so this was minimum plot

Mako turn to Korra and Bolin. “You two have so much making up to do.”

Korra nods. “We do.”

“No arguments here,” Bolin agrees.

“And you?” Mako says, turning to Asami.

The alpha pales, wondering what she had done.

“Thank you for believing in me,” Mako says softly.

Asami smiles. “Any time.”

“So, how was your trip to the Fire Nation?” Mako asks Korra.

“Oh, I didn’t get there. I got attacked by a Dark Spirit, temporarily died, lost my memory, found Tenzin, learnt Tenzin was pregnant, went to the Spirit World, opened another portal, and lost Jinora’s soul,” Korra recaps.

Asami’s jaw has dropped to the floor and Mako looks like the breath had been ripped from his lungs.

Bolin was still counting on his fingers to try and recall all the events while Iroh looks like he’s been slapped.

“Korra, we don't have much time. We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq,” Tenzin says.

“You’re pregnant,” Lin says flatly. “You aren’t doing anything.”

Tenzin starts to argue but Lin gives him one look.

Bolin lights up. “I think I know just the man to talk to.”

***

“This place is nicer than my cell,” Mako mutters looking at Varrick’s lavish cell.

“Guys, hey, what do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day. Zhu Li, c'mon, we got guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love!” Varrick says.

Zhu Li nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Zhu Li's in prison with you?” Iroh asks uncertainly.

Varrick looks affronted. “Of course! I don't go anywhere without my assistant. Do you?”

Mako rolls his eyes. “We're not interested in your tea. And this isn't a friendly visit.”

“Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things, too. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail!? I did! Oh yeah, guess that was a bad thing,” Varrick says, quieting at the end.

“No shit,” Mako snarks.

“You stole everything from me and you tried to kidnap the president. Those are pretty bad, too,” Asami reminds.

Varrick shrugs. “I wasn't going to hurt him. I just needed to start a war. Well, a bigger war.”

“Well we're gonna end it. Where's all the stuff you stole from Asami?” Bolin demands.

Varrick thinks. “The Future Industries' stuff? It's on my battleship.”

Korra looks near hysterics. “You have a battleship?”

Varrick scoffs. “Of course I do! I bought the first one they made! Named her the ‘Zhu Li’.”

“You named your battleship….after your assistant?” Iroh inquires.

Varrick nods. “Yup. They're both cold, heartless war machines.”

“Your tea, sir,” Zhu Li says.

“Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you, take Zhu Li,” Varrick says.

Everyone looks at Zhu Li uncomfortably.

“My battleship, it's yours, and everything on it,” Varrick says after a minute.

Asami makes a noise of understanding at that.

“It's not the fleet we were looking for, but it's the next best thing,” Korra admits.

“All right! Team Avatar is back in business,” Bolin cheers.

Bolin grabs Korra by the shoulder and pulls her toward Mako and Asami, where the four share a group hug. 

Lin smiles at the youngsters in pride.

“They’re going to do great,” Tenzin whispers.

Lin presses a kiss to the omega’s temple. “Yeah. They are.”

***

Mako walks up on deck, frowning because he didn’t see Korra when he woke up that morning in their room.

Asami had been up but she had left a note explaining she was going to check the inventory for damage.

Korra had disappeared.

But she wasn’t hard to find because the second Mako is on the main deck he sees Korra standing at the front, looking at the ocean.

He walks up to the alpha.

“It's okay. We're going to stop Unalaq, and get Jinora back,” Mako reassures.

Korra sighs. “I hope my dad's all right.”

Mako smiles, hugging Korra from behind. “I'm sure he's fine.”

Korra is silent for a mute before saying, “Why did you forgive me?”

“What?” Mako asks.

“After what I said….how could you forgive me?” Korra whispers, sounding so offended it’s startling.

“Are you….mad I forgave you?” Mako asks uncertainly.

“How could I not be?” Korra asks despairingly. “You deserve someone much better than me. Someone who won’t take you for granted.”

Mako’s eyes soften. “Korra, everyone makes mistakes. I shouldn’t have told the president and you probably shouldn’t have thrown a desk but it’s fine. We all make mistakes. We’re good.”

Korra doesn’t reply, just hugs the omega close.

***

Tonraq is attacking a dark spirit perched on a wall. 

The spirit jumps off to avoid the attack and slams on the ground, knocking off a rebel with its tail before charging at Tonraq again, where he retaliates with a water blast, dissipating it.

He turns, only to be knocked back with a water stream. 

A rebel assists with a stream, but gets knocked back by Desna and Eska. 

Tonraq dodges the attack and retreats behind a pillar for cover.

He braces himself to shield from another attack.

“Get the men and fall back,” Tonraq orders.

“What about you?” A rebel asks.

Tonraq shields himself from another attack before noticing his brother walking with attacking soldiers and a dark spirit.

The alpha narrows his eyes. “I'm going to end this, right now. Go.”

Tonraq bends an ice wall, separating the twins. 

Desna dodges before bending out an ice shield, only for Tonraq to destroy it. 

Tonraq runs across the alley and attacks two soldiers before freezing the other two.

“Hello, Tonraq. Looking for me?” A voice asks.

Tonraq turns and bends a massive stream at Unalaq, who stops it with an ice shield. 

In the mist, Unalaq attacks Tonraq with a massive ice block, throwing him some distance.

“Brother, I'm too strong for you,” Unalaq taunts.

“You're no brother of mine. You betrayed me, you had me banished!” Tonraq snarls.

“That is true,” Unalaq muses.

Enraged, Tonraq charges at Unalaq with waterbending, only for his momentum to be stopped by Desna and Eska.

Unalaq walks down the stairs toward Tonraq. “Leave us.”

Unalaq's children stop bending and step back.

Tonraq looks on with hatred. “You are not the true chief.”

“I am. And you will bow to me,” Unalaq says forcefully.

Unalaq bends the snow beneath him, slamming Tonraq against an ice wall. 

Tonraq bends out a stream, which Unalaq catches and spins into a circle.

As Tonraq charges, he uses the stream to form ice structures, which Tonraq manages to dodge and counter. 

Unalaq bends out a large stream, which Tonraq dodges at the last minute before protecting himself with a wall and attacking Unalaq. 

Behind the wall, he rides an ice sheet and charges toward Unalaq.

Before Tonraq can land the final blow, Unalaq knocks him off with an ice pillar.

He approaches Tonraq and demolishes all the ice structures, before freezing him. 

He smirks in victory while Tonraq closes his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. 

Unalaq bends out a stream, shattering the ice and knocking Tonraq out.

“Now that I've defeated you, your daughter is next,” Unalaq threatens.

***

Kya attempts to heal Jinora via waterbending.

The young beta is lying in a healing tub. 

Bumi is playing a flute next to Oogi as Korra is practicing her bending, with Tenzin watching. 

Mako was laying on a blanket on the roof of the boat, relaxing under the warmth of the sun.

Unfortunately, Bolin didn’t find his rest necessary.

“Mako!” The alpha yells.

“Bolin! Let the poor guy sleep,” Iroh chides from where he’s helping Asami weld something.

“Thanks Iroh but Bolin has been bothering me since he was born,” Mako teases.

When he sits up and looks at Bolin, he’s flabbergasted. “What's up with the coat? And where did you get that pie?” 

Bolin grins. “It's a Varrick ship, you never know what you're gonna find. There's a whole level filled with fun-house mirrors. Of course, there's also the catgator deck.”

“That's why his coats ripped,” Asami points out.

“Jerk,” Bolin snaps.

“Pfft, you love me,” Asami scoffs.

Iroh laughs.

Bolin sighs. “You know, not gonna lie, I miss Varrick. He really knew how to make a long trip interesting. So. Have me and Korra been forgiven yet!”

Mako looks at him. “Korra made it up to me last night.”

“Ew! Gross!” Bolin gags.

“What, you think you and Iroh were quiet?” Mako asks.

Iroh turns a brighter red than his flames and Asami falls off her seat laughing.

Bolin grins. “Did you enjoy listening to the show?”

“Bolin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	87. Catapult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWISTS AND SWEARING CHARACTERS COMIN ATCHA
> 
> god I sound so stupid

Korra could hear her friends laughing and couldn’t help but smile.

She was happy if they were happy.

Tenzin snaps her back to attention.

“Unalaq will be waiting for you. You'll need all of your power to stop him,” Tenzin warns.

“I'm going to close the spirit portals, lock Vaatu in for another ten thousand years after kicking his ass, and make Unalaq, that motherfucker, wish he'd never been born,” Korra says, voice unwavering.

Korra uses her firebending to blast the head off the practice target. 

Mako was still talking so when a head rolls towards him, he shrieks in surprise.

Bolin laughs even harder, tripping on the said head and slamming onto the ground.

Korra wanted to stay focused, really, she did, but that was fucking hilarious.

Soon everyone on the ship was laughing.

“Oh man. It’s been a while since I laughed like that,” Bolin admits.

“My stomach hurts,” Asami wheezes, trying to get back to work.

“I can’t look at Bolin without laughing anymore,” Iroh says, very clearly looking everywhere but Bolin.

Once Tenzin stops laughing, he says, “As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe, we'll blast through the blockade at the main portal. Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal, and enter the Spirit World.”

“Woah!” Kya says.

Tenzin jumps lightly, not seeing his sister come up from behind him.

“Since when does my little brother wanna crash or blast through anything?” Kya asks.

Tenzin purses his lips. “I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter.”

“We all want to save Jinora, but I think your plan might be a tad over-aggressive, seeing as there are only seven of us and one ship,” Bumi notes.

Tenzin looks sceptical. “Really? And what do you suggest?”

Bumi grins. “An attack like this calls for strategy. I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all, with just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses.”

“Did you now,” Tenzin says flatly.

Bumi glares at him.

“We almost there?” Bolin calls up to Asami.

“Almost, but….” Asami trails offf.

“We just picked up a distress signal from the southern troops. There's a problem,” Iroh finishes for her.

***

“Mom!” Korra yells, seeing her mother in the White Lotus compound.

“I'm so happy you're here,” Senna whispers, hugging Korra.

“Where's Dad?” Korra asks.

“Unalaq wiped out the entire southern resistance, and captured your father,” Senna says sadly.

“Fuck,” Korra hisses.

“Where is my mother?” Tenzin asks Senna.

Jinora is held in the omega’s arms.

“She's in the healing hut. So many injured,” Senna mourns.

Many injured men and the female healers are inside the hut. 

Katara turns around at the sound of footsteps. “What happened?”

At his mother’s concerned voice, Tenzin tries not to let his omega get the best of him and cry.

He was seconds away from breaking down every time he thought Jinora might get hurt but he couldn’t afford to let that show right now.

“Her soul is trapped in the Spirit World,” Tenzin says softly.

“No,” Katara says in disbelief. “How long has she been away?”

“Almost a week. I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one who can help her now, Mom,” Kya says.

Tenzin places Jinora in a healing tub by Katara. 

Katara begins attempting to heal Jinora.

“How much longer can she survive like this?” Tenzin questions.

Katara sighs. “I don't know, but she is very strong to have lasted this long.”

Outside the healing hut, Korra is theorizing. “I talked to the rebels. They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away.”

“Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now,” Tenzin says firmly as he walks out.

“There's no use in talking any more. We know what our mission is,” Korra says firmly.

“A death wish?” Bolin says.

“Nothing a death wish if you have a decent team!” A voice declares.

Everyone turns to see Jet walking towards them.

Predictably, without the cane he is required to use.

“Hello, grandfather,” Iroh greets, smiling at Jet.

Jet blinks in surprise. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Republic City?”

“Um, I quit?” Iroh says, though it sounds more like a question.

“We’re talking about this later but for now, I’ll help you plan,” Jet says.

“You know, I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys-” Bumi starts only to be cut off.

“That’s it!” Jet yells. “A catapult.”

“We don't have a catapult and hog monkeys, but we have a flying bison and there's a plane on Varrick's ship. Maybe we can attack from above,” Asami continues.

Korra grins. “What are you thinking?”

“Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction, and scatter some of the defenses. You, Tenzin, Bumi and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogi when you see an opening. Iroh can stay here and fend against the dark spirits I saw lurking,” Asami says.

“Sounds good to me,” Iroh agrees.

Bolin shrugs. “Why the fuck not.”

Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin simply nod.

Mako nods but there’s a look in his eyes Korra isn’t quite sure how to take.

“Let's get moving,” Korra says.

***

“What are we still doing here, Father?” Eska asks, walking into Unalaq’s tent.

“The invasion was completely successful and the southern tribe is under our control. The spirit portals are open,” Desna continues.

Eska nods. “You've restored balance. Now we would like to go home.”

Unalaq stands up. “You don't understand. Everything I've achieved so far will pale in comparison with what I'm about to accomplish.”

“What else is there? The Water Tribe is united,” Desna says uncertainly.

“After today, there will be no more Water Tribe; no more nations of any kind. The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent, and new. And I will lead this glorious revolution. Now go outside and get the troops ready to defend the spirit portal,” Unalaq says.

Eska’s eyebrows furrow. “From whom? We've already beaten everyone.”

Unalaq turns to look at the map of the Southern Tribe. “The Avatar will be here soon. She has no choice.”

***

Asami keeps the plane steady so Bolin and Mako can come on.

Mako nearly slips but Korra grabs his arm so tightly, Asami is afraid circulation is being cut off.

In fairness, she would have too but that’s not the point.

Mako just rolls his eyes. “I didn’t slip, I moved my foot half an inch.”

When the Mako and Bolin are situated on the wings of the plane, Asami gives the thumbs up to Tenzin. 

Tenzin nods in return. 

The two groups split up after that.

Mako is actually sitting on the wing as they travel while Bolin is clutching onto the wing for dear life.

“You guys ready?” Asami yells over the wind.

“Hm, lets think. I'm a fucking earthbender, strapped to the wing of a goddamn plane, hundreds of fucking feet in the air. So, I’m gonna go with no way in hell,” Bolin snaps.

Mako rolls his eyes, standing up, “Don't worry, there's no way they'll be expecting this.”

But when they reach the clearing, there are hundreds of soldiers ready to fight, both in and out of the compound.

“What the hell,” Mako mutters.

“Something tell me they were expecting it,” Bolin says, voice barely above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	88. Taken Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYOJE HOLD ON BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING WILD
> 
> I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS BLACK OUT DRUNK SO IM NOT SURE WHAT TO EXPECT
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A FUCKING ROLLER COASTER LIKE ME CAUS EINNEED TO READ THIS TOO
> 
> IDK WHAT TO EXPECT BUT IM TERRIFIED

The Northern Water Tribe soldiers stand ready. 

As soon as the plane is even remotely close to the bunker, the soldiers begin their attack of shoot icicles out toward the plane. 

Much to their anger, the plane manages to dodge the incoming projectiles.

“Asami!” Bolin yells.

“Get ready!” Asami yells, doing a harsh turn. “Fire!”

Mako immediately begins to firebend at the compound below. 

The bending melts some of the walls but it’s not enough.

“Bolin,” Asami says, teeth gritted.

It was getting harder to get closer as tanks start approaching.

“On it!” Bolin yells.

Several tanks explode as Bolin makes an elaborate motion with his hands.

“The fuck was that?” Mako asks disbelievingly.

Bolin grins. “They left the explosives underground for land attacks. Makes it easy to trigger them by pushing down on the ground and starting the countdown.”

“Smart,” Asami comments as they continue their assault.

***

Korra groans from her position. “There are spirits everywhere. I don't see an opening.”

“Let's circle around and see if we can find a way in from the other side,” Tenzin says.

Suddenly, several spirits jump up and attack Oogi.

“Hold on!” Tenzin yells.

Oogi dives away from the spirit but several more encircle Oogi. 

Some of the spirits have already managed to attach themselves to Oogi. 

Another spirit jumps on, but is quickly airbent away by Korra. 

Kya begins waterbending the spirits away with varying amounts of success. 

“The spirits are weighting Oogi down! We're losing altitude!” Tenzin says, alarm clear in his voice.

Bumi begins kicking a spirit. “Get off of him you sick, fucking glob of purple shit!”

Bumi is tripped by the spirit, but he grabs hold of it before falling. 

“Hold on there, Buddy! If I die, I sure as hell am taking you with me!” Bumi yells.

The shadow lets go of Oogi and both Bumi and the shadow begin to fall.

“That wasn’t an invitation!” Bumi screams in alarm.

“Bumi!” Kya gasps.

Oogi is almost hit with another wave of projectiles but Mako creates a wave of fire to cut them down. 

Bolin is still bending grenades and such. “I wish Varrick was filming this! We could call it ‘Nuktuk: Sky Warrior’!”

“That’s a dumb fucking name!” Mako hisses, a thin sheen of sweat on his body from the copious amounts of bending.

Suddenly, a water whips comes from nowhere and takes out the tail of the plane.

“Desna,” Mako growls at the same time Bolin says, “Eska.”

“Ah fuck. Hold on to your fucking hats cause shits boutta get real, real quick,” Asami says through gritted teeth.

“I fucking hate it when you say that,” Bolin mounts, holding on for dear life.

They are hurtling towards the ground at immeasurable speeds.

Mako makes a split second decision to firebending a huge grove of trees a little bit away in case someone goes after them.

They slam to the ground, copious amounts of snow taking away most of the worst injuries from their fall.

Before Bolin loses consciousness, he uses a bit of seismic sensing to check on Asami and Mako

As the vibrations reflect back from their body, Bolin concludes that neither have anything worse than a minor concussion like him.

And with that, the darkness takes over.

***

Oogi crashes to the ground, Korra reacting quickly and cushioning all of their falls.

But the quick loss of altitude made Korra far more than simply ‘dizzy’.

Black spots dance in her eyes and she sees Northern Soldiers approach her before she passes out.

***

Korra jolts awake, wincing in pain just after she does.

The rope had chafed her skin from the death grip it held her in and was rather painful.

“Korra….” a voice says.

Korra cranes her neck to see a face she’s wanted to see for a while. “Dad.”

“I'm so sorry. I failed you,” Tonraq says sadly.

“Heh, lighten up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet. We still have a chance,” Korra says, voice holding a hope the alpha is no longer sure is inside her.

Tenzin and Kya are tied in the same rope, both looking dejected.

Bolin was cussing out the Northern Soldiers outside with Asami as both fought in their bonds.

Korra’s eyes drift over and she sees Mako.

Her beautiful omega with eyes that reflected the golden light of the sun held a deep sadness.

A once brilliant sun turned into a hardened gold.

“I’m sorry,” Mako says quietly,

Korra isn’t quite sure how to respond.

“Congratulations, everyone,” a voice says.

They all look to the mouth of the tent to see Unalaq. “You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order.”

“This fucker again,” Bolin groans. “Go back to whatever shit hole you came out of.”

“Son of a bitch,” Asami agrees.

“Nah, he is the bitch,” Bolin says.

“Fucking jackass. Come here so I can shove your balls down your throat,” Asami threatens.

“Now that’s a good one,” Bolin compliments.

“Thank you, I tried,” Asami responds, sounding touched.

If it wasn’t the end of the world, Korra was sure she'd laugh.

“You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge: we should live together as one,” Unalaq says.

“Buddy, if Vaatu escapes, Korra’s throwing his ass back into the tree stump he came from,” Bolin drawls.

Asami snorts. “As if he’s gonna escape.”

Unalaq glared distastefully at the two alphas that looked incredibly drunk. “It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor, but this time I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar: a Dark Avatar. Your era is over.”

“Think about what you're doing. I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother, you're Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?” Tonraq questions.

Unalaq narrows his eyes. “I'll be no more of a monster than your own daughter. The only difference is that while she can barely recognize her own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us. 

Unalaq turns to his kids. “Keep them locked up. After the Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra.”

Eska nods. “Yes, Father.”

When Unalaq leaves, to everyone’s surprise, Tenzin actually laughs.

“Tenzin?” Kya asks, concerned.

“I can’t believe it. Every single way I could have gone wrong, I did. I lost Jinora, Harmonic Convergence is in just a little bit, and I’m not even sure if the baby survived the plane fall,” Tenzin says hysterically.

“Your baby is alive,” Mako says softly.

Everyone’s attention turns to Mako.

“What?” Asami asks.

“Well, he’s alive. He’s not very big yet but he’s there,” Mako muses.

“He?” Korra asks.

“Yeah. People have different body temperatures based on their gender, secondary and first. Females and males have different, alphas and omegas are different, and betas. Well. They’re betas. Benders also vary in temperature. Also, dead bodies are frigid. This little guy is another beta but he looks like he’s more likely to be a non bender,” Mako explains.

“That’s amazing,” Tenzin says. “How did you learn this?”

Mako looks down. “I’m not sure you want to know.”

“Now that we’ve established Mako’s gonna be a great parent and Tenzin’s bun in the oven isn't burnt, how do we get out?” Bolin drawls.

“Word it like that again and I’m gonna smack you,” Asami says.

“But you can’t reach.”

“Watch me.”

“Why you-”

Kya interrupts the two. “Relax. There's still a chance. They didn't get Bumi.”

***

“So what do we know?” Bumi asks Naga.

“Dark spirits like music. You’re here. Pabu is here. I’m here,” Bumi continues.

At Naga’s blank stare, he sighs.

But when Pabu chitters, Bumi jumps to his feet.

“Everyone get ready! I just had a stroke of genius! Though, it is entirely possible I just had a real stroke! I need to stop forgetting to take my pills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	89. Bumi’s escape plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you forget you have to post 
> 
> Oop-

“Eska, Desna, listen to me. You've got to help us stop Unalaq. I know he's your father, but Vaatu has made him completely crazy,” Korra pleads.

“We will never turn on our father,” Eska says.

“Please. If you let me out now, I can still stop him from destroying everything. Once he fuses with Vaatu, no one will be safe. Desna, he won't be your father anymore,” Korra tries.

“You don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world. If he says what he is doing is right, I believe him,” Desna snaps.

Korra opens her mouth but is cut off.

“You’re lying,” Mako whispers. “You both are.”

Desna and Eska are silent after that.

***

Bumi knocks out a lookout soldier, listening to another's conversation as he changes into a uniform.

“You know, if I wanted some ball of evil lurking over my shoulder all the time, I'd have stayed home with my mother-in-law,” a soldier says dryly.

Bumi suddenly jumps out of nowhere.

“All right, spirit army. Your general is here. Follow me!” Bumi bellows.

He starts playing his flute and the spirits stop moving, “It's working!”

The spirits pounce on him. “It's not working!”

Bumi crawls and runs away, chased by spirits. 

The beta jumps into one of the mecha tanks and the spirits surround Bumi before entering it. 

The mecha tank begins to break down but the tank's tread activates and it begins to drive into tents. 

“You know what! Maybe I did take those pills and this, hopefully, a very vivid dream!” Bumi yells.

Bumi activates a lever on accident and the mecha tank fires off a grappling hook, which latches onto a tower.

The mecha tank begins swinging around the tower, destroying tents as it goes. 

People are slammed unconscious, more than a couple dying.

Tents are torn and ripped as bodies are carelessly tossed across the landscape.

The spirits show themselves and Bumi becomes panicked in the tank. 

The beta pulls the eject lever and is propelled out. 

Bumi slides into the tent where the rest of Team Avatar are captured, knocking over Eska and Desna in the process. 

“All right guys, rescue time,” Bumi says cheerfully.

Eska and Desna get back up and glare at Bumi. 

“Ah shit. Forgot about you,” Bumi grimances.

At that moment, Naga and Pabu came bursting into the tent and knocked out the surprised twins. 

The final tower falls and with it, unleashed some water allowing Korra to cut the bonds with some bending.

“Bumi, how did you manage to take out this entire encampment on your own?” Tenzin questions, shock all over his face.

“I did it all with my trusty flute and….ah, never mind, you wouldn't believe it anyway. Let's get moving,” Bumi says.

Bumi marches off followed by the others. 

***

Everyone is in front of the portal, Asami supporting Tonraq.

“You run into the portal, I'll try to hold off anyone who comes after you,” Tonraq says.

“Are you fucking with me?” Korra snorts. “No, you're too hurt, you need a healer. Asami, can you take Oogi and my dad back to my mom?”

“I have literally nothing better to do,” Asami deadpans.

The corners of Korra’s lips twitch up but she remains firm. “This is my fight now.”

Tonraq hugs Korra. “Korra, I love you.”

Korra smiles. “I love you too, Dad.”

It takes a mere five minutes to get Tonraq situated on Ooginand for Asami to figure out how not to crash the bison.

“Yip-yip,” Asami commands.

Oogi takes off. 

“Once we're inside, you go find Jinora,” Korra says, turning to Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya. “Mako and Bolin will take care of Unalaq, while I close the portal so Vaatu can't escape.”

“Hold on a fucking minute. Worst-case scenario: so we're fighting Unalaq, you close the portals and let's just say something happens to you. Are we going to be trapped in there for eternity?” Bolin asks uncertainly.

“If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not….” Korra says trailing off.

The silence is suffocating but Korra takes a deep breath.

“Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	90. Bolin slips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I swear the next ones are longer

Spirits encircle the Tree of Time as Unalaq waits. 

Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi enter the Spirit World and Unalaq, along with the spirits, begins to attack. 

“Tenzin, go find Jinora!” Korra yells,

Tenzin gestured to his siblings. “C’mon!”

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi run off to find Jinora. 

Korra enters the Avatar state and dashes forward, preparing to airbend. 

She unleashes a wave of air and the spirits are rebuffed by the airbending. 

Unalaq leaps off the shadow he was on and begins to waterbend. 

The alpha uses a pond of water to slow his descent by turning it in to ice to slide down. 

As he lands, he begins to waterbend again. 

Bolin and Mako run forward and begin bending their respective elements to stop Unalaq. 

Korra rushes off toward the Southern Portal. 

She reaches the portal and Exeter’s the Avatar State in an attempt to close it.

Bolin trips for a half a second but it’s more than enough time.

Unalaq hits him out of the way and Mako is slammed with a water whip at roughly the same time.

“You're running out of time, Raava. I know you feel it coming,” Vaatu taunts.

Korra feels the planets align and her heart sinks as she’s knocked down by a pulse of energy.

The two portals energy begins to collide. 

Two purple waves envelop the world, each going from opposing sides, overtaking the Earth.

The two portals begin to create lightning that hits the Tree of Time. 

The lightning stops and it goes dark briefly before energy explodes from the tree and Vaatu emerges. 

Bolin is looking on, fear written all over his face.

Mako doesn’t look afraid, more shell shocked.

Korra, on the other hand?

Determination.

She wasn’t planning on losing today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	91. Wrapping things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever have that moment when you’re posting and you see what you wrote and you’re like “lol what kind of dumb fucking shit head wrote this”
> 
> And then ur like. 
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> “I’m the dumb fucking shit head that wrote this.”

Vaatu hovers above the Tree of Time looking down at Korra, Mako, and Bolin as Unalaq looks at Vaatu with fascination.

“Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again,” Vaatu bellows.

“I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back in that prison,” Korra snarls.

Vaatu tries to fuse with Unalaq as Korra enters the Avatar State and stops him with a large blast of fire. 

She catches Unalaq with airbending, lifting him off the ground, and flings him back through the portal.

“Don't let Unalaq back in the Spirit World,” Korra yells.

Mako nods and takes off with Bolin.

“Don’t die please!” Bolin screams at the top of his lungs as he and Mako leave the Spirit World.

Mako and Bolin run through the portal, and Korra turns back to Vaatu, who is charging right at her. 

Korra reenters the Avatar State and charges at Vaatu via a thrust of firebending. 

***

“Jinora. Jinora's spirit do you hear me? It's your Uncle Bumi,” the beta tries.

“Why the hell did we think this would work? We can't just randomly wander the Spirit World, call out for Jinora, and expect to find her,” Kya says.

“We just need to employ the simple rules of tracking. First we locate her footprints….then we follow them,” Bumi says.

Tenzin raises an eyebrow. “Do you even know what spirit footprints look like? Do spirits even leave footprints? Face it, your tracking skills won't work in the Spirit World.”

“Let me try something,” Kya says, getting in a meditation position. “Jinora is over there. I feel a lot of spiritual energy coming from that direction.”

“We're in the Spirit World. There's spiritual energy in every direction,” Bum says flatly.

Tenzin groans. “Enough! We can't do this by ourselves. We need a spirit guide.”

Tenzin walks away followed by Kya and Bumi. 

They approach a hole in the trunk of a large tree with a glowing star inside.

“Hello, spirit. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I am in need of your assistance,” Tenzin calls to the trunk.

“You dare wake me, human? Humans in the Spirit World belong in one place only,” a voice hisses.

A terrifying spider spirit emerges from the hole and charges at the three humans. 

Bump is paralysed in shock but Tenzin grabs him and Kya and runs.

The three reach a cliff and jump, leaving the spider spirit behind.

They land softly thanks to Tenzin’s airbending.

Bumi looks slightly panicked. “Well, that didn't work. Now where are we?”

Tenzin looks upset. “We're completely lost.”

“Just our fucking luck,” Kya mutters.

***

Korra is using all four elements to launch several attacks at Vaatu, only to have Vaatu dodge them. 

The alpha enters the Avatar State and charges at Vaatu, and using airbending and firebending, destroying parts of his essence in the process. 

Korra propels herself over the ground with firebending, while Vaatu attacks her with his tendrils. 

She breaks his hold on her and charges at him with firebending, obliterating a large portion of him. 

Vaatu turns back to Korra and knocks her off before slamming her against a rock with his energy beam.

He ensnares Korra with vines, incapacitating her.

“No,” Korra snarls.

***

Mako and Bolin are both in a fighting stance. 

Suddenly, from an unknown portion of the forest, a mysterious assailant attacks them with rapid ice spikes. 

Mako gasps while his brother protects him with an earth wall. 

The omega firebends from behind the wall, while Bolin earthbends in the direction of the assault. 

The brothers look on in silence, before they are interrupted with a barrage ice spikes from the opposite direction. 

The brothers manage to dodge the attack by separating. 

Mako attacks with firebending, while Bolin somersaults while earthbending. 

When he bends another rock, he is struck by an ice spike. 

The rock managed to protect him, but the impact threw him toward Mako.

Bolin looks slightly weary. “I don't know if we can win this fight.”

Mako purses his lips. “We don't need to win, we just need to stop Unalaq from getting back in the Spirit World.”

The brothers are attacked with another barrage of ice spikes, but Bolin stops the attacks with another earth wall.

***

When they walk past a spirit mushroom, Tenzin turns around to look at it.

Tenzin sighs. “We're walking in circles, I've seen that same spirit mushroom five times.”

Bumi rolls his eyes. “That's not the same mushroom.”

“Yes I am,” the spirit mushroom says.

Tenzin facepalms. “See? Even it knows we're lost.”

“Oh sure, listen to an overgrown foot fungus over your own brother,” Bumi grumbles.

Suddenly there’s a crunching sound

Kya walks up to her brothers suspiciously. “What's that?”

Bumi looks scared. “Mushroom? Is that you?”

“No, wasn't me,” the mushroom replies.

“The one time I need a decent answer from you,” Bumi hisses.

A figure approaches the siblings, causing them to gasp in fear and caution. 

When the light of a lantern illuminates his face, Iroh smiles at the 3 people he once saw as children.

“Iroh?!” Bumi asks, flabbergasted.

Tenzin looks even more lost. “How….? Where….? It's been so long.”

Iroh smiles. “Almost forty years. It's nice to see you again.”

“How did you know we were here?” Kya asks.

“My friendly spirit fox told me you were lost, I came to show you the way out,” Iroh explains.

Tenzin smiles. “Iroh, we are grateful, but we're not looking for the way out. We're looking for my daughter.”

Iroh frowns. “I'm sorry to hear that. But you shouldn't be here, Vaatu has escaped and darkness threatens to take over.”

Tenzin remains firm. “I'm not leaving until I find Jinora.”

Iroh looks at him sympathetically. “I understand. But I beg you to be careful, if you travel too deep into the Spirit World, you could end up in a place where only the lost will ever find you.”

The siblings look at each other in confusion. 

As they turn back, they notice that Iroh had disappeared. 

Tenzin tries to catch up, but stops and contemplates. “A place where only the lost can find you….? That's it! I know where to find Jinora!”

***

Korra struggles with the vines before remaining to stay rational. 

She takes a deep breath and enters the Avatar State, breathing a large breath of fire at Vaatu. 

She frees herself by breathing fire at the vines before resuming the battle, where she attacks Vaatu with air, water and fire, before knocking him with two earth columns and a water blast. 

Korra approaches Vaatu on an air spout before trapping him in an air bubble, a ring of water, fire and earth, similar to what Avatar Wan did 10,000 years ago.

Korra speaks with the voice of her past lives and Raava's. “I'm locking you away for another ten thousand years, Vaatu!”

Korra prepares bringing Vaatu into the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	92. New Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit boutta hit the fan yall

“Unalaq? Are you out there?” Bolin asks, peering over one of the two rock walls.

“He must've gone home?” Bolin asks Mako.

As Bolin peers over the rock, his ex-girlfriend peers over from the other side.

“Hello, my feeble turtle duck,” Eska purrs, voice dripping with venom.

Bolin is shocked at his discovery before Eska knocks him off with waterbending. 

Mako turns to look at Bolin but Desna emerges behind him. 

Before he could retaliate, Desna knocks him off with waterbending toward Bolin. 

When the brothers have recovered, a large water blast knocks Bolin off to the side, unconscious.

Mako tried to get up but three dark spirits it’s encircled him, locking him in a bubble of purple.

The sheer dark energy makes the omega feel drowsy till he passes out and the spirits abandon his motionless body.

Unalaq is riding a wave. “Don't let them escape this time.”

Unalaq walks into the portal, with his children looking at each other with unsure looks.

***

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi are standing outside the hollow of the tree where the dark spider scorpion spirit resides.

“You’ve had some shitty ideas but this takes the fucking cake,” Bumi hisses.

“Trust me,” Tenzin says.

He attacks the spirit with an air blast. “Hey you! Spirit! Wake up!”

The dark Spider Spirit emerges. “You again?!”

The spirit emerges from the tree, attacking the trio, grabbing them in a web.

The large spirit dragging them to an unknown location. 

The spirit soon stops and swings her prisoners for them to look at a place. 

The place is a canyon with sharp rocks and is obscured by a thick fog.

“I thought we were gonna be taken to a prison?” Kya whispers.

“This is a prison,” Tenzin whispers back,

“Welcome to the Fog of Lost Souls. You will never escape,” the spirit hisses.

As the spirit walks away, it throws the trio into the canyon.

“Not another cliff!” Bumi mourns as they fall.

“Is that your biggest concern?!” Kya screams.

***

Korra is nearly successful in locking Vaatu into the tree. 

As the ball glows, the female alpha is attacked by a water blast, allowing Vaatu to break free. 

“What the-” Korra mutters.

She looks on to see Unalaq preparing another water stream, which knocks her out.

***

Eska and Desna are dragging Mako and Bolin away. 

Mako blinks awake and notices Bolin is conscious too.

The two nod once before Mako kicks a blast of fire at Desna to free himself, before throwing another blast at Bolin and Eska, separating them. 

Bolin run toward his brother, earthbending two earth columns to knock down Desna and Eska. 

The brothers run into the portal, where they see a free Vaatu and an unconscious Korra. 

Desna and Eska run through the portal.

“Stop!” Eska commands.

She bends out two streams of water and traps Mako and Bolin in ice blocks. 

***

Korra stands up to see Vaatu approaching Unalaq. 

Mustering as much strength as possible, she throws a fire blast, which Unalaq blocks with a blast of water. 

Vaatu flies over and enters Unalaq, who stumbles before standing erect again, with the imprint of Vaatu on his chest, and his eyes glowing orange-red. 

Unalaq approaches the Northern portal and touches it. 

The overlapping portals energize, engulfing Unalaq with purple energy, who lets out a blast of dark energy from his mouth. 

A blinding light shines from his body.

“No!” Korra yells.

As the energy dissipates, Unalaq opens his eyes, which glow orange-red, creating the Dark Avatar.

“We are now one! Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! And I will lead them all as the new Avatar!” Unalaq declares, his voice echoing with Vaatu’s own.

Korra walks forward. “Well I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet!”

A spout of air emerges behind Korra, and the two Avatars charge toward each other.

***

Bumi, Kya and Tenzin wander aimlessly.

“What kind of prison doesn't have any bars or walls? We can walk right out of here,” Bumi says, sounding irritated.

Tenzin purses his lips. “The Fog of Lost Souls is a spirit prison for humans. I read about that in ancient text. The fog is actually a spirit that infects your mind and slowly drives you mad, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories.”

Kya turns to the omega with an uneasy look. “How long can we be trapped in here?”

As Kya asks, Zhao, who has grown old since the time of Aang, walks by them.

“I am Zhao the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar,” Zhao says, pausing before speaking again. “I am Zhao the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar.”

“Hopefully we're not trapped in here as long as that guy,” Kya says dryly.

Zhao notices Tenzin. “You, you're him. The last airbender!”

He grabs Tenzin.

The omega shrieks in surprise. “Ah, no! Get off me!”

Zhao drags Tenzin toward him.”You've grown. But I will still defeat you.”

Kya and Bumi drag Zhao away with Tenzin staring at him in horror.

Kya and Bumi push him away with Kya’s waterbending, the group ran away hastily and fearfully.

“Come back Avatar. Face me! I am Zhao the Conqueror. I will capture you! Victory will be mine!” Zhao bellows.

Zhao fades into the fog. 

Tenzin ties his waist with rope and connects it to Bumi and Kya.

“If we stay together, we'll find Jinora and make it out of this fog. I hope,” Tenzin says.

“You hope?!” Bump says but Tenzin and Kya have already started moving, dragging Bumi along with them.

***

Korra attacks with firebending, which Unalaq neutralizes with large ice walls. 

Both make their way out of the encampment. 

Korra attacks Unalaq with airbending, but misses. 

Unalaq attacks Korra with ice shards, which Korra blocks before gaining altitude and assaulting Unalaq with large rocks. 

Unalaq breaks the rocks with two water whips and direct them toward Korra. 

Korra stops the whips with a large ice disc, but Unalaq throws her off toward the ground. 

Unalaq exits his waterspout and traps Korra in a fissure before closing it.

“Give in. Your time is over!” Vaatu’s voice speaks through Unalaq’s mouth.

Korra attempts to struggle free, but she soon weakens and faints. 

As she nearly passes out, the light spirit inside her begins calling her out.

“Korra, this fight is not over,” Raava whispers.

“Raava,” Korra mutters weakly.

“Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar,” Raava says, voice small but holding so much power.

Korra's eyes light up.

Fire erupts from the fissure she’s trapped in, knocking Unalaq off. 

Korra emerges from the fissure via an air spout with a golden glow around her.

“You cannot win,” Korra snarls, her voice her own, not Raava’s.

Korra attacks Unalaq with an air blast, who dodges it by rising from a waterspout. 

He retaliates with a water blast, but misses.

Adrenaline travels through her body like molten magma, igniting the fire inside her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	93. Bolin speaks the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y’all, Bolin fucking preaches in this

“Jinora!” Tenzin yells.

Bumi pauses. “Wait a second.”

Tenzin turns in confusion. “What, do you hear something?”

Bumi stares around in morbid fear. “Yes. They're all around us. The cannibals, they're everywhere.”

Tenzin gasps in mild panic. “Bumi, you must focus your mind. Right now! There are no cannibals.”

Kya looks suspiciously at herself.

“Yes, there are! They're gonna eat every last one of us!” Bums wails.

Kya screams, startling her younger brother. “Who are you two?”

She prepares to untie herself.

Tenzin stops his sister. “Kya, we're your brothers. You must remember, before the fog infects you.”

Kya shakes her head. “No, you're just a vision. I have no family. You can't tie me down.”

“They're closing in! I gotta get out of here!” Bumi yells.

Bumi unties himself and runs away, screaming. 

As Tenzin tries to catch up, his sister unties herself and runs in the other direction, screaming before disappearing in the fog.

“No! Bumi! Kya! Come back!” Tenzin calls desperately.

Tenzin airbends the fog away in both directions. 

As the fog returns, he doubles his power to dissipate the fog, but it still returns, leaving him alone before he is obscured by the fog.

***

“Please, let us out,” Mako pleads.

“I must say, I don’t see the appeal of having an omega beg at your feet,” Desna says dryly.

‘At least they aren’t sexist,’ Mako thinks.

“But I do enjoy the sweet scent of desperation,” Eska admits.

‘But they are masochistic,’ Mako’s brain supplies helpfully.

“Your father isn’t the man you know him as. He’s trying to bring eternal darkness and I know you don’t want that. Why would you protect someone who doesn't care about you at all?” Mako asks.

“Father was going to let me expire when we tried to open the northern portal. Perhaps we should rethink our position,” Desna muses.

Mako feels hope soar high and then crash down as Eska opens her mouth. “No. Don't listen to him. His words are poisoning your mind.”

Bolin suddenly looks at Eska with a sad look in his eyes.

“What's with this judgement in your expression?” Eska asks defensively.

“Eska, we didn’t have an ideal relationship but we were close. I know you. This isn’t you,” Bolin says sadly

“I don’t know what blasphemous things you speak of,” Eska denies.

“Eska, I did love you. I still do. Not enough to get married but I do care for you. I have an omega now. He’s….he’s everything I could ever want and I want you to have that with someone,” Bolin says, explains further.

“Stop. Talking,” Eska snarls.

“Why? Because you know it’s true? You know your father isn’t the same and I know you want to live happily. You deserve a chance to find someone who’s gonna love you more than I was ever able to. You deserve your happily ever after but nobodies gonna get one if you don’t let us go,” Bolin pleads.

Eska sighs. “Desna.”

Desna smiles.

It’s a soft curl of lips in a subtle way but Mako catches it.

The ice around the brothers melt. 

“You'll never defeat my father. But, should you survive, perhaps I meet your omega,” Eska says warmly.

Bolin smiles. “I’m sure he’d love you.”

Mako hugs Desna, much to the beta’s surprise.

“What is this?” Desna asks.

“A thank you hug,” Mako says, a small smile on his face.

“We should help people more often. I like hugs,” Desna says.

Mako laughs and Bolin grabs him.

The two run to the portal.

“That was nice of you to say to Eska,” Mako praises.

Bolin grins. “I learnt from the best. Pema.”

“Can’t argue there,” Mako chuckles.

“They will certainly perish,” Desna says as the brothers go through the portal.

As the brother run out of the portal into the South Pole, they witness the two Avatars fighting. 

Korra shields herself from Unalaq's water attacks with fire before exiting her air spout. 

On the ground, she directs three rocks, knocking Unalaq off his waterspout. 

Unalaq manages to remain in the waterspout and direct two water streams at Korra, which she manages to nimbly dodge. 

The alpha propels herself with earthbending and throws three fire blasts at Unalaq. 

Unalaq throws a large water whip at Korra, which she manages to catch, before freezing it and tossing him off his waterspout. 

Korra bends out another water whip and traps Unalaq's left hand. 

The man enters his Avatar State and pulls Korra toward him. 

The Avatars drags themselves toward the center. 

As Korra enter the Avatar State, the show of strength resulted in the ground around them to rumble and crack. 

Vaatu emerges from within Unalaq, startling the brothers. 

Korra attempts to attack Vaatu with a fire breath, but Vaatu enters her mouth and pulls out Raava. 

Korra weakens and collapses onto the ground. 

“Korra!” Mako yells.

The female alpha is too weak, watching Unalaq encase Raava in a water bubble as Vaatu re-enters him.

***

“You are Tenzin. You are the son of Avatar Aang. You are the hope for future generations of airbenders. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders,” Tenzin says firmly.

But the seed of doubt had been planted. “But what if I fail? Then your father's hopes of the future dies with you. I can't fail. You will. Ah, stop it!”

“I am the son of Avatar Aang. I am the hope for future generations of airbenders. I am the son of Avatar Aang,” Tenzin says, desperation in his tone.

Footsteps cause Tenzin to look up.

Stepping out of the fog, was none other than Aang. “Hello, my son.”

“Dad, I've failed you. I am no spiritual leader, and I've let the world down. I'll never be the man you were,” Tenzin says sadly.

“You are right. You are trying to hold on to a false perception of yourself. You are not me and you should not be me. You are Tenzin,” Aang says wisely.

A puff of smoke engulfs Aang, when it disappears, he becomes a reflection of Tenzin. 

Tenzin stares at his reflection and gives a determined look before standing up.

“I am not a reflection of my father. I am Tenzin. I am Tenzin!” The omega says, voice holding a strength he doesn’t remember having.

As Tenzin speaks, a glow of light illuminates the sky, dissipating the fog. 

Tenzin looks on in amazement and scans the surroundings for his daughter.

“Jinora!” Tenzin says when he sees his little girl.

Tenzin hugs his daughter, who was kneeling dejectedly before carrying her. 

He finds his elder siblings, who have succumbed to the effects of the fog, and leads them out of the valley. 

When they exit, the fog returns.

“Huh? What happened?” Bumi asks.

“Tenzin, you did it!” Kya cheers.

Jinora hugs her father. “Dad.”

Tenzin presses a kiss to her forehead. “You'll be okay sweetie. I'm here.”

A light butterfly spirit flies onto Jinora’s arm. “What happened? The last thing I remembered was dark spirits taking me away.”

“You were trapped in the Fog of Lost Souls. And I wasn't going to let you stay there,” Tenzin says softly.

“I'm so happy to see you, Dad,” Jinora says happily.

She looks down at Tenzin’s stomach. “And I’m happy to see you too, baby.”

Tenzin laughs.

Two more light butterfly spirits fly onto Tenzin and Jinora. 

Bumi and Kya join in the hug.

***

“He's got the Light Spirit!” Bolin yells.

The brothers prepare to attack Unalaq, but the Dark Avatar easily neutralizes their attacks and sends out a large ice spike.

Bolin throws Mako out of the way and is knocked out by the sheer force of the ice shard.

“Bolin!” Mako gasps.

He tries to go to his brother but is grabbed by a dark spirit.

It’s tentacles of purple cover his nose and mouth, cutting off all breathing.

His vision swims with black spots but the only people he can be concerned for are Bolin and Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	94. Deceased Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I legit wrote 23 extra chapters for this fic.
> 
> 23 fucking chapters in one day,
> 
> That’s how you know ur bored with no life
> 
> But, on the bright side, y’all have a shit ton of updates coming ur way

Korra weakly attempts to reach Raava, but Unalaq picks up the spirit with purple streams of water and slams her against a rock. 

He directs a powerful blast of water at Raava. 

Korra groans in pain when Avatar Aang disappears from her vision of the Avatars. 

With another strike, Korra's vision of Avatar Roku disappear. 

The following strike destroyed Avatar Kyoshi. 

Korra weakly tries to get up, but another strike on Raava causes her to shrink in pain as Avatars Kuruk, Yangchen, and Szeto disappear. 

The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed. 

Unalaq bends out another stream of water, preparing to attack. 

Korra futilely tries to muster sufficient strength. 

With one final blow, Raava was destroyed, dissipating in a glow of golden light, and Korra's vision of Avatar Wan disappeared. 

Korra struggles to muster sufficient strength before passing out. 

Unalaq subsequently turns dark, with Vaatu's patterns on his chest, and grows slightly in size.

***

Jinora suddenly stops. “The world is in trouble.”

Tenzin feels panic seize at his chest. “What are you talking about? How do you know?”

Jinora purses her lips. “I can feel it.”

“What happened?” Bumi asks.

Jinkra passes a light butterfly spirit to her father. “It’s Korra. This light spirit will guide you out of the Spirit World. I have to go help.”

“Jinora, wait!” Tenzin yells.

Tenzin reaches out for Jinora, but she disappears before he could. 

Bumi and Kya look on in surprise.

***

When Mako comes to, he jerks awake, memories hitting him like a truck.

He wakes Bolin up before running over to Korra.

“Korra,” Mako whispers.

He sits down, making it so that Korra was resting on him.

Instinctively, she presses her face to the his neck, right above his scent glands.

The reassuring scent of s’mores floods Korra’s senses but it’s not enough to sate the aching feeling of loss.

Bolin sits by them, concern on his face.

Whether it’s directed at him or Korra, Mako can only guess.

After a huge rumbling, they turn to see Unalaq growing in size. 

Desna and Eska exit the portal to find their father growing to large proportions, looking on in fear. 

“Now, ten thousand years of darkness begins!” Unavaatu declares.

He reaches out to the spirit lights, creating a storm. 

The giant spirit monster teleports away, releasing a wave of energy.

Everyone is thrown back but Mako holds on tightly to Korra, not willing to let her go.

Her breaths were labored and the cuts were bleeding sluggishly.

Mako knew he and Bolin didn’t look much better, and the worry of how Iroh and Asami were doing was making his insides twist in discomfort.

The panic explodes ten-fold when Mako realises he’s not even sure if Tenzin found Jinora yet or not.

Or if the baby was ok.

Or Kya and Bumi.

Pema.

Lin.

Meelo.

Ikki.

They were all scattered and Mako had no way of knowing if they were ok.

***

The Republic City skyline is illuminated by spirit lights. 

Police airships and United Forces battleships are deployed to protect the mainland. 

Pema is standing on the balcony with Ikki and Meelo.

“They’re so pretty,” Ikki says in awe.

“Look, there’s mama!” Meelo cheers, pitting at a police airship.

And Lin was there, standing in the front.

“General Lee, are your ships in position?” Raiko asks.

Not saying General Iroh sends a feeling of displeasure through the president.

He trusted Iroh with his life.

“Yes, Mr. President. But I need to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with,” Lee responds.

As Lee is speaking, the sky lights up and Unavaatu plunges into the sea. 

The wave he creates pushes back one of the battle ships.

“It's time to take back the physical world,” Unavaatu declares.

Unavaatu begins to walk toward the mainland. 

“Fire!” Lee yells.

United Forces firebenders attack Unavaatu with large fire blasts, but he continues walking, unharmed. 

He retaliates by waterbending a wall to stop the blasts, before sending the wave toward the battleships, scattering them. 

He subsequently walks up to Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

“Monster attack!” Meelo screams.

Unavaatu wraps his tendrils around the statue of Aang, before bringing it to the sea. 

***

Tenzin walks up to Korra, casting his shadow on her.

“They're over here,” Tenzin yells.

He kneels by Korra's side while his siblings run in from either side to tend to Mako and Bolin.

“Please, wake up,” Tenzin whispers.

Kya was trying to coax Mako to let go of Korra, but the omega was adamant about not letting Korra go.

When Kya has to pry Mako off his alpha, he makes the most agonized sound Tenzin has heard in his life.

He knows how much it hurts to the see the ones you love in pain.

“They're gonna be all right. But I need to get them into some spirit water. Right away,” Kya says, Mako leaning heavily on her.

At some point, the omega had finally found the stress and pain too much and passed out like Bolin and Korra.

Tenzin leaves the Spirit World first, carrying Korra bridal-style. 

Bumi and Kya are right behind him, with Bumi carrying Mako and Bolin on his shoulders. 

Tenzin wades into the water and gently puts Korra down. 

Bumi gently places both Mako and Bolin in the water too.

A stream of illuminated water passes over the teenagers, mirroring Kya's movements. 

The light passes over Korra and she opens her eyes. 

She shoots up and gasps for air, Mako and Bolin doing the same besides her. 

“Thank goodness you're all okay,” Tenzin says.

Korra almost manages to get up if she isn’t attacked by a hysterical Mako.

His lips slam over hers and Korra falls right back into the water, Mako on top of her.

They seperate only when their lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen.

“You are never allowed to scare me like that again,” Mako whispers, gold eyes alight with a fire Korra had only seen a few times.

Korra nuzzles Mako’s scent gland. “I won’t. I promise. I’m ok.”

“Good,” Mako says, finally allowing her to get up.

Korra walks up to Tenzin. “Did you find Jinora?”

Tenzin offers Mako a hand to get out of the water. “I was able to rescue her soul, but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed that the world was in grave danger.”

“She was right,” Korra mutters,

“What do you mean?” Tenzin asks.

“Unalaq and Vaatu fused, then Vaatu ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won,” Korra mutters.

“No. I am way too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness. Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?” Bolin asks, panic in his tone.

A bitter smile places itself on Korra’s face. “When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too.”

Tenzin’s eyes widen. “If that's true, then-”

“The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar. I'm so sorry, Tenzin,” Korra says, heartbroken.

Mako makes a wounded noise, grabbing Korra and hugging her close.

“She needs you now, more than ever,” Kya whispers to Tenzin. “She needs to know what to do.”

***

Multiple planes fly by Unavaatu. 

He catches one with his tendrils. 

The pilot manages to eject before the plane is pulled down and slammed onto the water surface where it explodes. 

Raiko and Lin watch the damage being done, Lin trying to call for backup.

“It's going to destroy the entire city,” Raiko says.

“Should’ve listened to Korra,” Lin mutters.

“What did you say?” Raiko asks, astonished.

“You heard what I said, and I know damn well you aren’t going to fire me after everything I’ve done for this city. Get your head out of your ass, this is your fault,” Lin snaps.

Just as she says that, Unavaatu shoots out an energy beam at the airship, destroying the tail propellers. 

The airship begins spinning and hurtling toward nearby buildings. 

Lin pulls a lever, opening the back door, and gestures for her officers to bail out.

“We're going down!” Lin calls.

Multiple metalbender cops jump out of the airship, shooting their cables for a safe landing. 

Raiko walks up and clings onto Lin, who aims her cables at a rooftop gargoyle before jumping off. 

The duo lands on a roof, where they continue observing the damage. 

Unavaatu shoots out vines, which engulf the harbor and many Republic City landmarks. 

Varrick is exercising while listening to a radio in his cell.

“It's pandemonium in the streets! Giant vines are destroying everything. This is Shiro Shinobi, signing off!” Shiro says,

As Shiro signs off, a large vine destroys the wall of the cell, throwing the radio and Zhu Li off balance, but completely missing Varrick who, coincidentally, ducked during his exercise. 

He walks up to the hole and puts on a pair of goggles.

“Zhu Li, commence ‘Operation Winged Freedom’,” Varrick commands.

Zhu Li ties a backpack to herself before latching onto Varrick's back. 

She tightens the clasp around Varrick's waist before the duo leap off the cell.

“Do the thing!” Varrick says loudly.

The backpack opens up into wings, and the duo soar off into the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	95. Trying for Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I wrote like 10 more cheaters on top of the extra 23.
> 
> Wtf is wrong with me

“The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but perhaps I can,” Tenzin says softly.

“No one can help me now,” Korra mumbles.

“I know I haven't been the best mentor to you. But I realized it was because I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu,” Tenzin says softly.

Korra looks up, energy slowly returning to her. “How?”

Tenzin kneels down next to Korra. “Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirit.”

“Haven't you heard anything I said? Raava is gone. I'm not connected to her spirit anymore. I’m a fucking failure. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo, just another thing a Korra can’t do,” Korra mutters.

“At least you can still rhyme,” Bolin points out.

Tenzin rolls his eyes, “I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are. Come with me, I need to show you something.”

Korra turns to look at Tenzin dejectedly, but still follows him. 

The duo walks up to a large, gnarly, old tree.

“Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?” Korra asks, sounding exhausted.

“Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time. And the legends say its roots bind the spirit and physical worlds together,” Tenzin explains carefully.

Korra raises an eyebrow. “And you think this tree can help me somehow?”

Tenzin nods. “Yes. I read that long ago, the ancients would meditate beneath this tree and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe.”

The duo enter the hollow of the tree, and as Korra enters, various memories appear, ranging from her adventure regarding the Equalists to Wan's past.

“These are my memories,” Korra says, sounding surprised.

Tenzin smiles. “The Tree of Time remembers all. Korra, the most powerful thing about you is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding, fearless.”

Korra groans. “That’s what Raava was telling me about Avatar Wan.”

Tenzin laughs. “Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person.”

Korra tries to argue. “But he was brave, and smart, and always wanted to defend the helpless. He wasn’t a shitty bender like me.”

A memory shows Wan feeding multiple woodland animals, and him defending the spirits from firebenders.

“That's right. He became a legend because of who he was, not what he was. He wasn't defined by Raava anymore than you are,” Tenzin says, looking at the young alpha.

A memory of Unavaatu laying waste upon Republic City emerges.

“What the fuck? How did he- everyone in Republic City is in danger. Tenzin, Pema and the kids are there!” Korra yells in alarm.

Tenzin looks at her, a look in his eyes Korra can’t quite place. “You have to help them, Korra.”

Korra looks like he slapped her. “How? We're half-way around the world.”

Tenzin puts his hand onto Korra's shoulder. “Do as the ancients once did. Connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Don't bend the elements, but the energy within yourself.”

There’s a minute of silence,

“You really think I can do this?” Korra asks.

“I have no doubt,” Tenzin says, not hesitating for a minute.

Korra hugs Tenzin. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“I'm proud of you,” the omega says.

Tenzin walks out of the Tree of Time, but before he exits, he turns around to see Korra seated in a meditative position. 

He exits the tree, leaving Korra alone to meditate. 

As she meditates, a memory of Wan airbending alongside Raava emerges.

“If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?” Wan asks.

“He cannot destroy light, anymore than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other,” Raava replies sagely.

Unavaatu’s voice echoes. “Find the light in the dark.”

Korra opens her eyes and notices she standing on an astral projection bridge.

She turns and sees a large projection of herself, holding a ball of light. 

Korra looks on with determination and walks toward the ball of light. 

As she enters it, a large blue projection of herself exits her body and the Tree of Time. 

Korra's projection reaches out to the overlapping portals and is sucked through, disappearing through the base of the portal.

“Uhhh… what did you say to her exactly?” Bumi asks, still a bit confused as to what just happened.

“Tenzin! The spirits are after Korra!” Mako yells, panicked as he sees dark spirits go after Korra’s body.

***

Korra's projection speeds through the spirit lights.

In Republic City, Unavaatu is standing in the bay, his arms stretched toward the water as he controls the vines that are overtaking the city. 

He looks up to see a blue light coursing through the sky. 

The light intensifies into a bright ball. 

The bright ball slams into him, knocking him back, ricocheting over the water's surface. 

Korra's projection stands up. 

“Korra's back!” Ikki yells.

“And she's a blue giant!” Meelo says excitedly.

Pema just smiles softly. “She did it.”

Unavaatu rises up from the water and prepares to battle Korra. 

Both entities fire out their respective energy beams from their chests, but Korra focuses her beams to overpower Unavaatu's, eventually knocking him back. 

Korra runs forward, but Unavaatu shoots out tendrils toward her, which she catches and uses to immobilize and grab him before slamming him toward a nearby mountain. 

Korra leaps forward and holds Unavaatu's head with her right hand, while desperately searching for Raava within Vaatu.

“You're looking for something that is gone,” Unavaatu yells, ensnaring Korra with his tendrils. “Raava has been destroyed. And soon you will be too!’

Unavaatu fires a close range energy beam at Korra, knocking her back.

***

Mako shoots out lightning toward the spirits. 

His attack is followed by Tenzin, Kya, and Bolin, who attack the spirits with their respective bending elements.

***

Back at Republic City, Korra stumbles from the attack, but Unavaatu fires another energy beam at her, knocking her unconscious. 

Unavaatu bends out purple streams of water around her, preparing to corrupt her spirit.

***

Back at the Spirit World, Team Avatar is forced to retreat to near the Tree of Time. 

Bolin attacks the spirits with earthbending, but a spirit drags him away.

But before it could attack, the entity was destroyed by a water stream. 

“Leave them alone!” Eska snarls.

Desna rolls his eyes. “I am so done with spirits.”

“I’m with you there,” Bumi agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	96. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is kinda a dead give away but get prepared for some fluff-
> 
> Actually hold the fuck up I had something to ask today.
> 
> What do I do if I exceed the word count for this fic?

Unavaatu is nearly successful in destroying Korra. 

“With you out of the way, I will be the one true Avatar,” Unavaatu declares.

A ball of light descends from the sky. 

Ikki observes it closely, gasping when she realizes who it is.

“Mommy, it's Jinora. She's… beautiful,” Ikki says, a twinkle in her eyes.

“What? Let me see. Be careful, sweetie!” Pema yells.

“She can’t hear you!” Meelo says incredulously.

Jinora descends toward Korra, holding with her a small ball of light. 

She opens her palms, releasing the light, which illuminates Republic City. 

Unavaatu, who is shielding his eyes from the glare of the light, stops bending, releasing Korra. 

As he recovers from the glare, a ball of light emerges from his chest.

Unavaatu gasps. “No!”

Korra grins. “Raava!”

Korra runs forward and punches Unavaatu before reaching into his chest. 

As she touches the ball of light, she pulls out Raava. 

She subsequently prepares to purify Vaatu.

“No!” Unavaatu yells.

After purification, Unavaatu dissipates into the sky in a golden light. 

Korra bows in respect. “Go in peace.”

“Harmonic Convergence is nearly over. We must return to the Spirit World so we can fuse once again,” Raava reminds.

Raava and Jinora descend onto Korra's open palms, where she cups them with her hands for safety, before teleporting away.

***

Everyone has been forced to retreat into the hollow. 

The spirits soon swarm the hollow, darkening the interior. 

Suddenly, a beam of light descends from the center of the portals, illuminating the Tree of Time and dissipating the dark spirits. 

Korra's projection has returned. 

She opens her palms, releasing Raava and Jinora, who glides to her father.

“I'll see you soon, Dad,” Jinora says.

Tenzin reaches out for Jinora, but she disappears before he could do so. 

Korra's projection also dissipates and returns to her body.

***

Iroh nearly has a heart attack when Jinora awakens from her coma. 

He calls for Asami as Jinora turns to smile at her grandmother. 

Katara approaches her and gave her a hug.

“Gran-Gran, I missed you,” Jinora says affectionately.

Asami barges in. “What about the others?”

“Don't worry, they're all right. Korra saved the world,” Jinora says happily.

Tonraq and Senna hug each other in happiness.

***

Korra walks out of the Tree of Time to find her allies and Raava waiting. 

Raava flies toward Korra, allowing her to hop and, and subsequently soars to the overlapping portals. 

Korra reaches out for the portal, which releases yellow bolts of energies from the overlapping portals. 

As Harmonic Convergence passes, the portals separate again. 

The spirit lights retreat and the portals now stand upright. 

Korra glows blue with a white imprint of Raava on her chest, before descending.

“The Avatar Spirit has returned,” Tenzin says, his tone pleased.

Korra descends back to the ground, using an air spout to slow her fall. 

She opens her eyes, which glow momentarily before fading.

“We won,” Korra says gleefully.

You would have thought she would have taken it gracefully but instead she grabs Mako and swings him around before pulling the omega down for a kiss.

“Gross,” Bolin says, disgusted.

“Shut up, you were gonna do that with Iroh,” Mako retorts.

Tenzin turns his attention to Korra. “You were amazing.”

Bolin lights up. “Right?! That was fucking bonkers! And the way you turned all gigantic and shit, wow! I just wished Varrick was here to film it! It would be the greatest mover ever. After the Nuktuk chronicles, of course.”

Korra walks to her cousins. “I'm sorry about your father. But he was already fused with Vaatu. I couldn't save him.”

Eska turns to her brother. “It seems cousin Korra is under the impression we're saddened by our father's demise.”

“But I will not miss him at all. In the end, he became a deplorable man,” Desna says thoughtfully.

Eska nods. “Agreed. But how will we explain this to mother?”

Bolin slides up next to Eska. “Have you thought about what I said?

Eska gives him a smile. “Yes, I have. I do believe I have someone at home that I can picture spending my life with.”

“Who?” Bolin asks genuinely.

“My brother,” Eska says.

Bolin makes a face. “Uh, not to be rude, but that’s gross.”

“Bolin, not in that way. I’ve decided romance isn’t for me. I’d rather live happily with my brother, platonically,” Eska says.

“Well, I wish you the best,” Bolin says. “I’ll always love you, and remember. You always have a home in Republic City if you need one.”

“You will always hold a special place in my heart. My turtle duck,” Eska adds on.

Bolin laughs.

Bumi hears a chitter of a dragonfly bunny spirit from a distance. 

He turns to see a blue-colored dragonfly bunny spirit, Bum-Ju.

Bumi gasps and hug Bum-Ju. “Bum-Ju, you're okay. I missed you, little buddy.”

Bum-Ju snuggles against Bumi. 

“Now that you're bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected with your past lives?” Tenzin asks Korra,

Korra winces. “No. I think that link is gone, forever.”

Tenzin nods. “I see. Why don't you close the portals, and we'll go home.”

Korra walks up to the portal and stretches out her hand. 

As she reaches for the portal, she relaxes her palm.

“Maybe I shouldn't,” Korra says.

Tenzin frowns. “What do you mean?”

Korra brings her palm back. “What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?”

Tenzin is silent.

Korra presses. “Well, what do you think I should do?”

Tenzin places his hand on Korra's shoulder. “I think you should trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you. You are the Avatar. Whatever your decision, I support you.”

Korra smiles and looks at the portal. 

Team Avatar exits the portal in the south. 

A large crowd has congregated in the palace. 

***

By the end of the night, Asami is tipsy and Korra is borderline drunk.

Mako chose to avoid alcohol because he lost all appetite after seeing Bolin and Iroh leave early.

He didn’t need to know about his brother’s sex life.

“Hey, can we talk?” Make asks cautiously,

Korra smiles at her omega. “Of course.”

“There's something I've been wanting to ask you about,” Mako says quietly.

Asami frowns, noticing Mako’s reluctance. “Are you ok?”

Mako takes a deep breath. “What are your thoughts on mating?”

Instead of panicking, Asami and Korra look thoughtful.

“I say yes. Assuming you're talking about mating with me and Korra, right?” Asami asks.

Mako laughs. “Yes, I’m talking about you two.”

“Then I say we seal the deal right now,” Korra purrs, hands already on Mako’s hips.

Neither of the two females miss the hitch in Mako’s breath.

“No! You have a speech to deliver in two minutes,” Mako says, snapping out of it.

“Damn, I thought we could have gotten away with it,” Asami mutters.

“I'd like for you to be sober when we do this,” Mako says, amused.

Korra groans. “Fine.”

Mako laughs, pressing a kiss to both alphas’ lips. “We should head inside.”

Asami hugs the omega close. “Just a minute more like this, please.”

None of them can complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	97. Vine Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter is long in the beginning and then gets fluffy and then has swears so it’s like perfect

“The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief! I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age,” Korra says gracefully.

“Especially since you’re gonna be mated!” Senna says excitedly, as soon as Korra steps down from the platform.

Mako chokes on his drink. “Wait, you heard that?”

“Yeah, we were all eavesdropping,” Bumi says, no shame in his voice whatsoever.

***

Bumi runs toward Bum-Ju. “Come back, Bum-Ju!”

He crawls onto the tree branch and pulls out a small pink sweater. “If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine. I'm sorry I got mad!”

He inches toward the end of the branch, and fails to catch Bum-Ju. “Bum-Ju, I'm running out of tree. Can we go down now?”

The branch topples over Bumi's weight and breaks.

Bumi screams, hanging for dear life. “Bum-Ju, a little help!.”

Bumi soon loses his grip. 

Bum-Ju grabs him by biting his jacket, but only manages to pull the jacket off Bumi. 

As Bumi plunges, he waves his hands, bracing for impact. 

Moments before the impact, Bumi airbends, stopping his fall.

Bumi gasps. “Look, I'm airbending!”

He suddenly stops bending, causing him to drop onto the ground with a thud. “Fuck! Ow, that still hurt a lot.”

***

Tenzin has a couple of butterfly spirits following him as he walks with Jinora.

Mako is rather silent, but Korra can feel his contentedness through their mating bond.

Mating bond.

The thought made a shiver of satisfaction run through the alpha’s body.

They had made it official about two months ago, after Korra’s speech.

They did it right after Asami’s rut and Mako’s heat.

Iroh was in heat and Bolin had also gone into rut so they couldn’t complain about the noise.

At first it was strange to have the others’ emotions in addition to your own, but it got better.

Korra and Asami mainly felt Mako’s emotions since they marked him, but they could occasionally feel stronger emotions from the other alpha too.

The bond could be a real life saver too.

For the past few weeks, Mako had been throwing up in the middle of the night.

They went to a doctor and realized it was a common symptom of bonding.

Korra would have pondered it more if Mako hadn't tripped on a vine that sporadically moved.

Korra, acting quick, catches the omega before he could hit the ground.

“These things have a mind of their own,” Mako mutters.

Korra snorts. “They’re spirits. Who knows what they’re thinking?”

“How are we ever gonna clear away all these vines?” Jinora asks.

Korra pulls her glider behind her and firebends at the vines, which startles the spirits, causing them to disappear in hiding. 

The vines soon grow back, and the spirits return to Jinora, who comforts one of them.

Korra groans in exasperation. “Ugh, I don't get it. I can vanquish Vaatu but not a bunch of stupid vines?”

“I'm sure you'll find a way,” Tenzin reassures.

“Why do you want to get rid of them? You changed the world. We're connected with the spirits again. The wilds are their home,” Jinora says, confused.

“I don't think that the people who used to live here are as excited about it as you are,” Korra says dryly.

Korra pushes aside a bunch of vines, releasing a blinding glare of light. 

As the glare subsides, the outside environment is revealed to be part of Republic City. 

“I gotta go face the press and tell them I still don't have a way to get rid of the vines. This should be fun,” Korra mutters as she exits the wilds.

“It’ll be ok,” Mako reassures.

Korra grumbles about time before stealing and kiss and flying off.

“Mako?” Jinora asks.

“Hm?” The omega questions.

“I was wondering if you could help me with some book reading,” Jinora asks.

Mako smiles. “I’d love to.”

***

City Hall is also overgrown with spirit vines. 

The press has also congregated around the entrance, while President Raiko stands in front of a podium.

“Mr President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's? Have you seen today's headline? It says ‘Raik-oh no. Polls pan pres' plans’,” a reporter asks.

“I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen. There's a tree growing right through my office. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?” Raiko snaps.

Korra flies by and lands next to Raiko, creating a gust of air that ruffles up Raiko's hair, leaving him annoyed.

“Avatar Korra, a few questions please,” the reporters ask.

“Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq Crisis?”

“Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?”

Korra sighs. “Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-”

“Why can't you fix this?”

“Are the vines here to stay?”

“Is this part of your New World Order?”

Korra looks slightly irritated. “Look, Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. I just needed a little more time to get everything back to normal.”

“The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administration-” Raiko starts, only to be cut off.

Korra scoffs. “Oh, I'm fucking sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world? Maybe your administration could have handled that shit.”

Lin separates the duo. “That's all, no more questions.”

Raiko storms back into his office, while the crowd mumbles. 

As the crowd dissipates, Asami and Bolin walk up to a downcast Korra.

“This is so fucked up,” Korra mutters.

“Could be worse,” Bolin reasons.

“Don't worry, we'll figure something out,” Asami reassures.

Korra snorts. “Easy for you guys to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?”

“Eh, people’s opinions are shit anyways,” Bolin shrugs.

Korra huffs in amusement. “Why do I like you again?”

“Cause I’m charming and loved by all,” Bolin says, grinning.

***

“Do you miss your family in Caldera?” Mako asks.

Ikki was sitting in his lap, dozing off.

The little girl absolutely adored Mako’s scent of s’mores and would take any and all opportunities to sleep in his lap.

“It’s not that bad. Mom keeps sending me letters to ask if I’m ok and Grandpa Sokka keeps sending me the latest gossip,” Iroh says, amusement in his tone.

Mako laughs as Meelo dashes across the yard, chasing after Pabu.

“You're not gonna believe what just happened,” A voice yells.

Ikki startled awake and only Mako clutching her closer saves her from falling.

“Where's your father?” Bumi asks Meelo and Ikki.

“Dad!” Ikki screeches.

Tenzin throws the door open, visibly worried. “What is it? What's wrong?”

At 5 months along, he was starting to show, and that made movement harder.

“Don’t move that fast, you’ll get hurt,” Lin calls from behind.

Her voice is nonchalant but the worry is clear.

“The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred. Okay, Bum-Ju and I had a little fight. I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it, and I'll admit, it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting, so I was a little hurt,” Bumi explains.

“Hilarious,” Tenzin says dryly. “Time for dinner, everyone.”

“No, check this out. I can airbend,” Bum says, making multiple attempts to do so, but is unable to replicate the act. “Yeah wait, seriously, I was doing it. No hold on, I just uh, maybe if I- No.”

***

“….I swear, I'm not making it up,” Bumi says at the dining table, still making airbending moves.

Tenzin rolls his eyes. “Stop waving your arms around at the table. It's not funny anymore.”

“Speak for yourself,” Iroh says under his breath.

Mako grins at the other omega.

He certainly wasn’t expecting to get along with Iroh this well, but is glad he is.

“It's not a joke,” Bum stresses.

Asami, Korra, and Bolin walk in as he says that.

Bolin sits next to Iroh and Asami places herself next to Mako.

Korra comes around the other side and sits opposite to them next to Jinora.

“The hell happened to him?” Korra asks, pointing to Bumi.

“Bumi says he airbended earlier, but he can't now. Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either,” Iroh says thoughtfully.

Mako has to bury his face in Asami’s side but the way his body is trembling, it’s more than obvious he’s trying to hide his laughter out of respect for Bumi.

“Teenagers,” Bumi mutters, annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	98. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna fuck you up.
> 
> I promise you that.

“Oh, did you see that? I think the napkin moved,” Bumi says excitedly.

“You blew on it,” Kya says, looking so done, it’s almost funny.

“Wait! Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger. Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me,” Bumi says.

“Would a pebble work? I’m pretty sure they can both knock you over,” Bolin says.

Iroh elbows his alpha’s side but looks far too amused doing it.

“If you're going to be bending giant boulders, you can do it outside,” Pema says.

Tenzin slams the table. “No one is bending giant boulders!”

Meelo grabs a plate. “Look alive, Uncle Bumi!”

As Meelo throws the plate, Bumi looks on in fear and stretches out his hands, stopping the plate in a ball of air.

Korra’s fork fell out of her mouth, she was gaping so wide.

“I told you!” Bumi says incredulously.

“How did you…?” Lin murmurs, still not quite believing what was happening.

“Unbelievable. You're actually an airbender,” Tenzin says in shock.

Bumi grins. “Wait 'til I tell Mom, she's gonna love this.”

Bumi loses control of his bending, causing the plate to drop onto the table and shatter. 

At that exact moment, Mako and Lin get a call.

He looks annoyed and Lin does too.

“Police. He what? Slow down. Okay, I'm on my way,” Mako says.

“Do you have to leave?” Ikki whines.

“We’ll be back soon,” Lin reassures.

“Ok,” Ikki mutters, sounding unhappy.

The corners of Mako’s mouth twitch up.

***

The interior of the store is filled with shattered glassware. 

Mako and Lin, now in police uniforms, open the door and look at the extent of the damage.

“What the heck did all this?” Mako asks incredulously.

“Still kid proofing?” Lin asks, surveying the damage.

“It’s a habit,” Mako confesses.

“It was my brother, Daw, that did this. He's out of control,” the shopkeeper says in irritation.

Mako pulls out a notepad. “Okay, just tell me what happened.”

The shopkeeper starts to explain. “We were arguing about the books, and Daw was yelling at me. And all of a sudden, things started flying around. He was creating this storm, like-”

“Like an airbender,” Lin says, looking at Mako who had also made the connection.

“Harmonica Converge did something,” Mako says.

“Something big,” Lin agrees.

“Where is he?” Mako asks.

“He’s in the back room, but he locked himself in,” the shopkeeper says in irritation.

Mako knocks on the back room door. “Hi, Daw. Do you mind coming out?”

“Go away!” Daw’s distraught voice says back.

Mako continues. “Sir, we just want to help you. Could you please-”

Daw airbends, unhinging the door which pins Mako down and slams Lin out of the way.

The beta looks at the damage he has caused, visibly distraught.

“I'm so sorry!” Daw says, running out before airbending away.

“Dunno what’s happening, but you two should be more professional,” the shopkeeper retorts.

The corner of Lin’s eyes twitches and Mako drags her out before she strangles the man.

***

Bumi is still trying to airbend while everyone looks at him.

“How the fuck does this work?” Bumi groans.

“Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?” Korra rationalizes.

Tenzin looks thoughtful. “I suppose it's possible.”

“Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer,” Ikki reasons.

“This seems a bit too late,” Iroh says distastefully.

Bolin makes a sound of agreement.

Kya feels Bumi's energy. “I have been noticing a change in your aura lately.”

Bumi looks irritated. “And you didn't tell me?”

Lin and Mako walk up the steps.

Asami’s eyes widen. “Mako! You’re bruised everywhere! We left you alone for two minutes!”

“Yeah, and then I realize another guy can airbend and get squashed by a door,” Mako complains.

Korra’s eyes widened. “Wait, more people can airbend?”

Lin nods. “It seems Harmonic Convergence did more than spread vines.”

“It spread bending,” Bolin says, looking shocked.

“Where is he now?” Tenzin asks,

“We got an all-points bulletin out on him right now but we’re not sure where he is,” Mako says.

“We'll help you look for him. Where should we start?” Korra asks.

“Not a clue,” Mako says honestly.

Korra chuckles. “Brilliant.”

“Shut up. I’m tired. I’m gonna go to bed,” Mako says, waving everyone goodbye.

***

When Iroh tells Mako to take a pregnancy test, he scoffs at him.

That was a month ago.

Now, Mako’s trembling in his bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in his hand.

“Iroh,” Mako calls, voice shaking. “Can you come here?”

Iroh throws the door open, Meelo and Ikki with him.

Mako doesn’t even care that the kids are there; he just shows Iroh the pregnancy tests.

The omega’s eyes look sympathetic. “Oh, Mako. I’m so sorry.”

Mako’s breath catches on a sob and soon, he has his arms filled with Meelo and Ikki.

Something tells Mako they know.

“If you don’t want to tell them, we can wait a while. Since you work out so much, they won’t notice the bump for a lot longer than normal omegas,” Iroh says, trying to stay upbeat. “You… you don’t have to keep it.”

“No,” Mako says immediately.

Killing his baby is a big no.

Iroh’s smile is blinding. “See! That’s progress!”

“Yeah!” Ikki chimes in. “You made a decision!”

“But what if they’re hurt?” Mako asks.

Iroh’s smile falters. “We should probably tell Kya.”

“And mama,” Meelo reasons. “Otherwise, she’ll figure out using seismic sense.”

Mako nods shakily. “I’ll tell them later. Can you be there?”

“Who, me?” Meelo asks.

That pulls a weak laugh from Mako. “All of you.”

Iroh’s smile is so reassuring, Mako has never loved his friend more than now. “Of course. We aren’t leaving your side.”

***

Korra and Asami are walking to the latter’s Satomobile when a sudden pang of panic and sadness is filtered through their bond.

“What’s wrong with Mako?” Korra says, turning to go check.

Asami stops her. “Wait. If he’s hurt, he’ll tell us. Remember that one time this happened and he was watching some sad movie with Iroh?”

Korra winces. “Oh, yeah.”

“Now let’s figure out how to clear some spirit vines,” Asami says, mock enthusiasm in her tone.

Suddenly, Korra perks up. “That’s it! I know how to fix the vine problem! We’re gonna need a shit ton of water, though.”

***

Lin flicks the pregnancy test.

Mako half hopes that’ll change it and end this whole nightmare.

“The baby is fine,” Kya reassures him.

She looks troubled.

“Yes?” Mako asks irritably.

“When are you going to tell Korra and Asami?” Kya asks tentatively.

“I don’t know. They’re busy right now,” Mako mumbles.

Kya looks like she wants to press but Lin doesn’t let her.

“It’s fine, kid. Take all the time you need,” Lin says softly.

Mako smiles at her.

It takes 2 seconds before Ikki bursts into the room, yelling, “Moral support has arrived!”

Mako bursts into laughter at Iroh’s futile attempts to get Ikki to quiet down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	99. New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we’ve got the surprising information out of the way and have welcomed suspense, enjoy :)

Tenzin meditates before the statue of his father, Avatar Aang, atop Aang Memorial Island.

“It's like a dream, Dad. After a hundred and seventy years, new airbenders,” Tenzin says, wonder in his voice.

“Dad!” Ikki screams.

She runs toward her father with Jinora and Meelo. 

Ikki kneels onto his leg, while Meelo leaps onto his shoulders. “When that new guy's airbending, does that make him our brother?”

Tenzin thinks about it. “Well, in a way, all airbenders are our family.”

Ikki pouts. “Does that mean I have to share my room? Because I like my personal space.”

Tenzin laughs. “Of course not. But we might have to get used to not being the only airbenders around anymore.”

Meelo leaps off Tenzin’s shoulders. “I hope we have enough for an army. I want to be Commander like Uncle Bumi.”

Jinora rolls her eyes. “Air Nomads don't have armies, Meelo.”

“But maybe, there will be enough to fill the temples again,” Tenzin whispers. “I wish your grandfather was here to see this.”

Meelo suddenly looks very excited. “Will you be airbender president?”

Tenzin looks amused. “No, but I think the new airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation. That's a big responsibility.”

“It’ll be cool as long as they know I’m head alpha,” Meelo says, puffing up his chest.

Jinora makes a face. “You’re a beta, genius.”

“Shuh, sister of mine,” Meelo snaps.

Jinora sticks out her tongue in retaliation.

***

Korra, Lin, Asami and Bolin are standing on the bridge with spirit vines every which way.

“Where’s Iroh?” Bolin asks.

“I’m not sure. Actually, have you seen Mako?” Asami responds.

Lin stiffens slightly at the mention of the twos’ omega but no one notices.

Bolin looks troubled. “I haven’t seen either of them after lunch.”

“I’m sure they’re fine. We have a job to do now,” Lin says.

Her voice isn’t strict, but it isn’t as casual as usual, either.

“I hope this works,” Korra mutters.

At the sound of footsteps, Korra turns around. 

Raiko and a small group of reporters approach them.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Korra asks, irritated.

Raiko smiles, but it’s malicious. “I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weed. So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch.”

“Avatar Korra, do you really think-“

“No questions! If you want to stay, shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down,” Korra snaps.

“Damn, that’s two in a row,” Bolin whispers, appreciative tone to his voice.

Korra approaches the vines. 

She focuses, entering the Avatar State and bending swirls of water around the vines. 

As she closes the loops, she infuses positive spiritual energies to the water, causing them to glow gold. 

The vines slowly retreat, and the press look on in awe. 

When the vines fully retreat, Korra stops bending and bows in respect.

“Go in peace,” Korra whispers.

The crowd claps and the reporters approach her.

“How did you know what to do?”

“Will you send the spirits away now? “

“How soon can we expect public water service to resume?”

A loud splash is heard as the vines suddenly grow back, startling everyone. 

The vines grow denser than before, and has also grown to inundate the opposite block. 

A boy standing by the window recoils in shock at the state of the growth. 

The weight of the vine causes the building to tilt toward the bridge.

“Well, shit,” Korra mutters, getting on her glider.

The guards escort a worried Raiko away. 

Bolin and Lin run forward and both bend out a rock pillar to stop the building from toppling over. 

Asami herds all of the reporters to a safe spot, making sure no one gets left behind.

Korra barges open the door with airbending and looks at the worried occupants.

“Let's go, people! Hurry,” Korra commands.

Korra looks on as the people evacuate. 

She opens her glider and flies to the window where the boy is trapped. 

She reaches out to grab him when rumbling causes her to grit her teeth.

Korra grabs the kid as the tip of the building collapses. “Hang on.”

Korra dives down and lands on the ground.

She flips and stops the tip with airbending while the remaining occupants flee the danger.

She strains herself and slowly lets the tip land softly. 

Bolin and Lin walk up to her.

“That could’ve gone better,” Bolin grouches.

“Tell me about it,” Asami mutters. “They kept asking me, ‘What’s happening?’ Like, bitch? It’s happening in front of your eyes and mine, so why the hell would I know more than your dumbasses?”

***

Korra is meditating in a pavilion. 

Tenzin walks up to her.

Korra senses him. “Can't talk. Meditating.”

Tenzin raises an eyebrow. “You must be at the end of your rope. You hate meditating.”

Korra sighs. “I thought if I really tried I might be able to contact my past Avatars, someone who knows something to help me, but I can't. They're gone, and I'm all alone. Did I ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?”

Tenzin shakes his head. “You didn't ruin anything. You did what you thought was best for the world, and now things have changed. Change can be good or bad, depending on your point of view.”

Korra scoffs. “I know the people's point of view. It's bad. No, scratch that. It’s absolute shit.”

Tenzin laughs. “You're not the president, Korra. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City. Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire world, and that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it.”

Korra looks skeptical. “Right.”

“On the other hand, some people will be very happy. Like me. What you did during Harmonic Convergence may have brought back the Air Nation, and that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar,” Tenzin praises.

Korra looks weary. “It's scary. I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I am supposed to be doing half the time. It seems like I should be… wiser.”

“True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are. You've started a new age, Korra,” Tenzin says. “There's no going back to the past.”

Bolin runs and interrupts Tenzin and Korra's conversation.

“Mako called! The cops found a new airbender guy, but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down. Ooh sorry, did I interrupt an Avatar wisdom session?” Bolin says, going from panicked rambling to apologetic.

Korra walks past Bolin. “Avatar wisdom is the thing of the past, Bolin. Come on. I need to see how Mako is doing.”

“Oh, okay. But wait. The whole Avatar wisdom thing. Is that a good thing?”

Korra shrugs. “Depends who you ask.”

***

Oogi flies down and lands on Kyoshi bridge. 

Korra, Tenzin, and Bolin jump off Oogi. 

Asami, Lin, and Mako are already there.

Bolin frowns, unable to see Iroh until the familiar scent of fire lilies appears next to him.

Bolin smiles down at his omega. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Stuff,” Iroh replies vaguely.

Bolin snorts. “So specific.”

Korra walks up between Lin and Mako.

Lin is speaking through a megaphone. “Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action.”

Mako grabs it out of her hands. “Don’t listen to her. We only want you down here to see if you’re ok!”

Daw is chattering, trembling and holding onto the bridge, while looking around wondrously.

“Stay back! I'm dangerous,” Daw says.

A metalbending cop reaches out to help him but he defends himself using an air dome, knocking off all the metalbenders.

“I’m sorry!” Daw calls.

The metalbenders fire their cables toward the bridge before swinging back to the ground. 

Korra grabs her glider and flies to the top of the bridge.

“Don't panic, I'm just here to talk,” Korra says.

Daw is shaking. “Please, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt anyone.”

Korra snorts, sitting down. “Tell me about it. Rough day, huh? I'm having kind of a rough day myself. You mind if I sit down here?”

Daw looks more confused than Mako did when Asami hit him with her moped.

“Look, I know you're scared. You've gone through a big change and it's kind of my fault. But you're not alone, there are other airbenders and they want to help you. Actually, they’re really excited to meet you,” Korra says.

“I don't want to be an airbender. Please, you're the Avatar, make it stop,” Daw says, nearly falling off the bridge.

Korra looks upset. “I'm sorry, I can't, but I promise you things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through. Okay?”

She offers her hand to Daw.

Korra reaches out her hand in a welcoming manner. 

Daw hesitates, but soon reaches his hand back to Korra. 

He takes a step, but loses his footing, plunging down the bridge.

Daw screams, falling from the height.

Korra dives down, opens her glider and saves Daw. 

The crowd cheers at the save. 

Korra sighs.

At least she didn’t fuck this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	100. Adventure Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna make Iroh and Mako best friends because that was missed out on.

“Daw, this is Tenzin. He is going to help you,” Korra introduces.

Tenzin bows. “It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Daw. I have never met a new airbender before. Well, at least not one whose diaper I didn't have to change.”

Daw winces. “Actually, I just fell off a bridge so I could use a fresh diaper right about now.”

Tenzin has to laugh at that.

“So, is this the deal?” A voice asks.

A metalbender cop opens the fence for Raiko. “We have a crisis every other day now, thanks to you.”

“Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes, and I'm sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to learn to live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay,” Korra says.

Raiko looks like he’s about to pop a blood vessel. “Well, you know who's not here to stay? You! I order you to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived.”

The crowd gasps at the decision.

Everyone is murmuring, knowing nothing was right with that decision.

Korra smirks. “Don't worry, I was already leaving.”

Korra and Raiko walk away from each other in opposite directions. 

In sync, Mako and Iroh scoff at the president walking away.

“It’s scary how close they are,” Asami whispers.

“Terrifying,” Bolin agrees.

Korra looks happy now. “I can see my path now. There are new airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation.”

“Don't think I'm not going with you. It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?” Tenzin says joyfully.

“We’re going on an adventure!” A voice yells.

“What the- Ikki?” Mako asks, turning to see the little girl leap into his arms.

“Everyone get packed! I wanna go now!” Ikki declares.

***

Several White Lotus sentries walk to the building, and the bridge retracts while they take fighting stances. 

A sentry walks forward and metalbends the octagonal door open, revealing an octagonal prison cell with an inmate seated in calm composure.

“You know the drill, Zaheer,” a sentry says, sounding bored.

Zaheer turns to face the wall, with his hands behind his head. “Of course. “

“Hope you still like rice,” a sentry says.

“Have you ever read the poetry of the great airbending guru, Laghima?” Zander randomly asks.

The White Lotus sentry looks confused. “What?”

Zaheer continues. “Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground.”

The White Lotus sentry scoffs. “Is that how you plan to escape? With something you picked up from an old airbender children's story?”

Zaheer chuckles. “Like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth. Laghima once wrote: ‘Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong.’”

“What's that supposed to mean?” A sentry asks,

Zaheer puts his hands down. “It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality.”

Zaheer suddenly airbends, slamming the sentry against the prison bars. 

He runs forward and turns the sentry's body, grabbing him by the neck. 

The remaining sentries prepare to attack, but withhold themselves.

Zaheer tuts. “Uh, uh, uh. You wouldn't want to singe your friend, would you?”

“How? You're not a… bender,” a sentry asks, disbelief in his voice.

Zaheer smiles eerily. “Nature is constantly changing. Like the wind.”

Zaheer pulls the keys off from the sentry. 

On unlocking the door, he airbends, slamming his hostage against the wall. 

He slides out of his cell, narrowly avoiding a sentry's firebending attack, before airbending the sentries off their feet. 

He leaps up and grabs the firebender, throwing him into the cell. 

Zaheer avoids an earthbending attack and leaps off a bent earth wall, before climbing up the wall with airbending. 

Perched, he avoids a fire blast and leaps behind the firebender, before throwing him to the cell with airbending. 

He runs up a wall, avoiding the attacks from the remaining two sentries. 

He airbends them off their feet, before airbending them into the cell. 

He quickly locks the cell.

“Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice. You've got three weeks until the next shift change. It's the dawning of a new age. The end of the White Lotus, and soon, the end of the Avatar,” Zaheer says, voice echoing around the cell,

Zaheer walks toward the edge of the cliff. 

He jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	101. All Aboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long ass fucking chapter 
> 
> But not really

A group of Air Acolytes pull the airship in with ropes.

Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Lin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Iroh, Bumi, and Korra all stand together, as the airship lands. 

The doors slide open and Asami stands inside the vehicle. 

Asami grins. “Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?”

“It’s really nice,” Mako compliments.

When Asami smiles at him, a stab of panic goes through him.

‘Does she know? How?’ Mako panics.

But he feels a hand slip into his and looks down to see Ikki smiling up at him.

He never knew his therapist would be an eleven-year-old, but he didn’t think he’d be pregnant either.

“I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style,” Asami says, grinning.

“Yay, airship!” Meelo cheers, running in. “C'mon, Poki.”

Poki climbs onto Meelo's head. 

Meelo makes an air scooter and goes up the ramp into the airship.

Kya laughs. “While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort.”

Mako looks panicked at Kya.

“I’m sure you will all be fine. Tenzin, if you move too much, I will kick your pregnant ass myself,” Kya says seriously.

Tenzin nods. “Got it.”

Korra slides up besides Mako. “You ok? You seem tense.”

“I’m fine, really. Don’t worry, it's all good. Perfect. Peachy,” Mako says.

Iroh snorts. “Smooth.”

“I started looking into the whole air bender thing in Ba Sing Se,” Mako continues, ignoring Asami and Korra’s concerned gaze on him.

“Did you find any more leads?” Korra asks.

Mako nods. “There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked the villages on this map.”

“This- this is amazing,” Korra says, taking in the information on the map.

“Hey, I helped,” Iroh interjects.

“You were a distraction,” Mako counters,

“We both know who did all of the work,” Iroh says. “You.”

Mako nods. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

“What are we talking about?” Bolin asks.

Asami chuckles. “I’ll fill you in inside.”

Pema kisses Tenzin on the cheek. “I'll miss you, sweetie. And Lin, I swear to god if you die-”

Tenzin grins. “I'll miss you too. Once we find the airbenders, I'll send word. You can join us at the Northern Air Temple then.”

“And I’m not dying that fast,” Lin adds.

Ikki and Meelo come down off the airship on their air scooters, visibly disgruntled with jealousy.

“Hey! How come Jinora gets to go with you but we don't? That's so not fair!” Ikki protests.

Meelo nods. “Yeah! What this girl said! Not fair!”

Mako feels his heart seize.

No Kya, no Meelo, and no Ikki?

He calms himself down. 

He still has Iroh and Lin.

It’s fine.

The adults look worriedly at each other.

Kya comes up with an excuse. “Because if airbenders show up here, they're gonna need some guidance from the two of you. It's a very important job.”

Ikki visibly brightens. “Really? Me, a teacher? Yay!”

“Those maggots will bow to me!” Meelo declares.

Tenzin chuckles. “Go easy on them, son.”

Mako suddenly gasps. “Dang it! I forgot one of our bags down by the harbor!”

“Come on, Mako,” Bolin groans.

“Give me a second, Iroh, let’s go,” Mako says, grabbing the other omega.

“Is it just me or is something off with Mako?” Asami asks.

Korra purses her lips. “And I think Iroh knows.”

***

“Bye! We'll miss you!” Meelo yells as the airship leaves.

Everyone else waves back through the green-tinted glass window of the airship. 

On deck, Naga puts her head over the railing and allows her tongue to hang out, as she feels the wind on her face. 

Oogi comes up next to her and does the same. 

Inside, everyone is sitting around the table with Mako’s map.

“As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se,” Mako says, pitting out some places.

Korra nods. “We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years.”

“And it's all because of you, Korra,” Tenzin reminds.

“Yeah! Let’s pop some bottles!” Bolin cheers.

Iroh pretends to look sad. “Oh no. I think I forgot the alcohol.”

Asami snorts. “Good. Bolin and alcohol work as well as Mako and ice.”

***

Two White Lotus sentries stand in the two guard towers built to watch over the single wooden cage on the main deck. 

Inside the cage is Ghazan, a man with long black hair and blue tattoos on his back and arms, and who is currently doing pull-ups using the wooden braces of his prison. 

A speed boat decorated with the White Lotus emblem and colors heads toward the wooden boat.

The White Lotus sentry groans. “Finally. Our shift change is here.”

The two sentries make their way over to the stopped speed boat.

To their surprise, there is only one White Lotus member in the vessel.

The White Lotus sentry looks mad. “Hey! Where are the other guards?”

The White Lotus sentry in the speed boat looks up and shows his face.

The sentry gasps. “Zaheer?”

Zaheer uses airbending to propel himself out of the speed boat over the White Lotus' firebending attack. 

He knocks the two sentries overboard with an airbending attack. 

As more sentries start coming out of the guard tower, Zaheer blasts two more overboard. 

A third sentry waterbends at Zaheer, who dodges out of the way and avoids a firebending blast as well. 

Ghazan tries to watch what is happening through the many wooden beams of his cage. 

Zaheer avoids another waterbending attack and jumps on top of Ghazan's cage. 

He jumps down and throws a handful of rocks into Ghazan's cage. 

Ghazan smiles. 

Zaheer knocks over another sentry and launches himself up onto the platform between the two guard towers. 

In his cage, Ghazan earthbends the rocks in a constant circle. 

He heats the rocks up to the point where they become lava and forms a five-pointed shuriken with it. 

Ghazan slices the wall of his prison using the lava and kicks a section of the wood out, knocking down one sentry.

As Ghazan exits his prison, he knocks a sentry overboard. 

Zaheer and Ghazan clasp hands.

“It's nice to see you again, Ghazan,” Zaheer says to the alpha.

Ghazan nods at the beta. “Thanks for busting me out. Where did you pick up the new skills?”

Zaheer smiles with far too many teeth. “I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	102. No New Nomads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but guys.
> 
> The chapter title?
> 
> An alliteration?
> 
> Work of genius.

“Avatar Korra! Oh it's such an honor to have you come to our humble village!” A man says.

They were currently docked in a rural town.

“Thanks,” Korra responds awkwardly.

When Mako walks off, supporting a heavily pregnant Tenzin, the townsman gasps.

“Oh, you must be the avatar’s omega!” The townsman says.

Mako scowls. “I have a name.”

The man’s smile falters. “Well, I know but-”

“Then use it,” Lin orders.

Tenzin interrupts them. “I hate to get down to business, but is the airbender here now?”

The townsman smiles. “Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please, right this way.”

***

Lin is sitting next to Tenzin, Bolin and Iroh across from them.

Korra is at the head of the table with Mako and Asami on either side of her.

Bumi and Jinora are playing a quiet game to keep themselves occupied.

“Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he's got airbending; he's like a local celebrity,” the mayor says.

Tenzin smiles. “I just want to say it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender.”

Kuon shrugs. “Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer. Who can airbend!”

He airbends a pie into Bolin's face. “Oh, I'm so sorry! I still don't have any control.”

Bolin wipes it off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s cool.”

“Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now. Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation,” Tenzin says.

Kuon looks uncertain. “I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn.”

Tenzin frowns. “But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple.”

Kuon looks affronted. “Well, I can't do that. I have a family and a farm.”

Tenzin looks appalled. “Of course you can come. This is of the utmost importance. Your wife will understand.”

Kuon's wife looks even more perturbed. “Wait, what? No, I do not understand.”

Kuon's daughter looks upset. “Daddy, where are you going? Why does the pregnant man want to take you away?”

Kuon's wife hushes her. “No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart.”

“Actually, this pregnant man does want to take him, but it's for an important cause. Your dad is an airbender, and he should learn about his culture,” Korra reasons.

“I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm not going with you. I might be able to airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad, I'm no monk,” Kuon says, irritation starting to come into his voice.

The townsman lets out a nervous laugh. “Okay, maybe we should just have some dessert huh? Who's up for dessert?”

“Sir, you must understand, you're an airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about, skills you must master,” Tenzin pleads.

Kuon scoffs. “You expect me to abandon my entire life? My family? No! No sir, I'm not going anywhere with you, and I think it's best that you leave.”

***

“In my head, I saw that playing out very differently,” Korra says thoughtfully.

“Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us,” Asami says.

“Or tried to bribe him,” Iroh mutters.

Bolin continues with Iroh’s idea. “Or we could have thrown him in a potato sack and forced him into the ship.”

“That's how they got me to join the United Forces,” Bumi says.

Lin shrugs. “I got Mako like that.”

“Actually, you snared me in a wire,” Mako corrects.

“Yeah, that does seem more efficient,” Asami muses.

Tenzin looks appalled. “No, we can't coerce people, or throw them in potato sacks. They must come freely. But not to worry, there are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation is all about.”

***

“Ten air nomads. Ten,” Lin stresses.

“So much socializing,” Iroh mutters.

“In all the wrong ways,” Korra mourns.

“Ugh, I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?” Tenzin wonders.

“Tenzin, the stress is bad for the baby,” Mako scolds.

Bumi pats his brother’s shoulder. “It's okay Tenzin, I still want to be an airbender.”

Korra takes a deep breath. “Okay, we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding. It's time for a little tough love.”

Mako starts to protest but is cut off by Iroh. “It’s really not gonna work any other way.”

“Fine,” Mako mutters.

Jinora is sitting next to him. “It’s ok. It won’t be too bad.”

***

Ryu's mother opens the door, revealing Korra, Bolin and Mako waiting outside.

Ryu’s mother gasps happily. “Oh, are you the Avatar? When my son got airbending, my husband and I were so happy. We thought this could open a lot of doors for him, maybe he could finally move out of the basement.”

Korra smiles with the mother. “How old is he?”

Ryu's mother shrugs. “He's twenty-two, and you know, still just figuring his life out.”

‘Twenty-two?’ Bolin mouths towards Mako.

The omega looks just as concerned as him, though.

“Well, I have a great opportunity for him. We're looking for airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple,” Korra says cheerfully.

Ryu's mother practically squeals. “Ah, that sounds wonderful! I'll get him. Ryu! Get up here!”

Korra and Bolin fist bump while Mako feels his nausea returning.

Ryu enters the living room.

Korra outstretches a hand. “Hi, I'm Korra.”

Ryu rolls his eyes. “So you're like the Avatar or something. Big deal.”

“Uh, I just wanted to talk to you about an opportunity.”

“Yeah, I heard you talking to my mom, and I'm not interested.”

“Well, you're gonna be interested.”

Korra grabs Ryu by the collar, airbends a chair out from under a table, and throws Ryu into it.

“You're an airbender now and you have a responsibility as a citizen of the world,” Korra snaps.

“Whatever. I didn't ask to become an airbender, you know.”

“Well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar, but I am, and I'm fulfilling my duties.”

“So? You don't have to.”

“Yes, I do have to.”

“No, you don't.”

“Yes, I fucking do!”

“No, you don't.”

“Well, if I didn't embrace my role, then our entire world could be thrown into chaos. Think about that! Is that what you want?”

“Maybe.”

“No, it's not!”

“So what? Who cares?”

“Everyone cares!”

“I don't care.”

“Yes, you do!”

“No, I don't.”

“Well, you're about to care, you little shit, because you're coming with me!” Korra snaps, grabbing Ryu by the collar and drags him out of the house.

“Stop pulling on my collar! You're stretching it out! Mom, are you just gonna let her take me?!” Ryu screams.

Ryu's mother just looks relieved. “I think it's a great opportunity. Just try it for a week and see how it goes.”

Ryu struggles more. “No! Let me go!”

Ryu releases a blast of airbending from his hands, propelling himself back into the house; Korra is left at the door, holding on to the two halves of his ripped jacket.

Korra grits her teeth. “That's it!”

Korra tries to walk back into the house but Mako and Bolin each grab her by the arm and start to pull her away.

Korra struggles.

“Korra, please?” Mako says, voice saturated with sugar.

Korra looks like she’s about to protest when Mako presses a kiss to her temple.

“It’s ok. We’ll find more,” Mako whispers.

Korra sighs, unable to fight her omega.

“You two are adorable,” Ryu’s mother says.

“Yeah, cool, see you, good luck with your problematic kid!” Bolin yells as he drags both Korra and Mako away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	103. Ming-Hua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pregnancy SUPREME

A prison, littered with White Lotus sentries, has several levels of catwalk around the inner edges of a large octagonal building. 

The structure is positioned above a vast pit of lava. 

A single cage suspended with wires rests in the center of the building, floating high above the bubbling lava below. 

The small cage is braced with metal bars and holds Ming-Hua, a woman with long, black hair and no arms.

“We're under attack!”

“Look out!”

Ming-Hua looks up in interest and sees a large blast of fire from one of the White Lotus. 

Two sentries are thrown off of their platforms with blasts of airbending. 

Up on the platform, Ghazan throws a barrel out over the cage. 

Zaheer, dressed as a White Lotus member, slices the barrel open with airbending and water gushes out. 

Ming-Hua spins and waterbends the falling water into a pair of tentacle-like arms, occupying the space where her arms would normally be. 

She knocks open the door of her cage and begins to climb. 

She launches herself up to a platform and throws a White Lotus member off. 

Ming-Hua dodges a fire blast and propels herself to a higher platform using her water arms. 

She lands on the second-to-highest platform and freezes the end of her water arm into an angled piece of ice and uses it to hook the neck of a White Lotus and hurl him off of the platform. 

She simultaneously grabs another White Lotus member and slams him hard on the metal platform. 

Zaheer and Ghazan run up behind her.

Ming-Hua snickers. “I never thought I'd be so happy to see you ugly fucks again.”

Ghazan rolls his eyes. “Great to see you too, Ming-Hua.”

Ming-Hua turns to Zaheer. “I'm flattered. You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours.”

“We're getting her next,” Zaheer answers.

***

“Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there,” Tenzin mumbles.

Korra sighs. “I don't know what to do. I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us.”

Bumi perks up. “Well, maybe you gotta do more to get them excited. You need to add a little razzle-dazzle.”

Bolin nods. “Yeah, razzle-dazzle! We could put on some sort of airbending street performance!”

“I was gonna say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins, but that's even better!” Bumi says excitedly.

“That sounds stupid,” Mako mutters.

“Very much so,” Asami agrees.

“It sounds ridiculous, but it might work,” Iroh says. “Bolin has made some really stupid shit work.”

“So has Bumi,” Lin says dryly.

Bumi looks at her incredulously. “No I haven’t!”

“13 years ago, Earth kingdom palace, street carnival, fish rolls. Ring a bell?” Lin asks.

Bumi pales.

“Ok, I’m gonna need that story later,” Bolin says after a minute.

Tenzin sighs. “I'm willing to try anything at this point.”

“Yeah! That is the kind of enthusiasm we like to hear!” Jinora says, trying to cheer everyone up.

Mako suddenly feels his nausea return ten-fold so he excuses himself.

He walks into his room before sprinting to the bathroom.

He ate one apple today and so it was mostly just painful dry heaving.

Soon, he feels a comforting hand rubbing his back.

“This thing is hitting you worse than Tenzin in all 4 of his pregnancies,” Lin says softly.

Her voice is so comforting, Mako nearly bursts into tears.

Stupid baby hormones.

When Mako is positive his body is done trying to force his insides out of his mouth, he gets up on shaky legs.

“Brush your teeth and go to bed. We have a couple of hours before our next stop. I’ll clean up,” Lin says.

Mako nods, doing as she says.

The omega didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep but the second he hits the bed, he’s out cold.

***

The airship flies close over an Earth Kingdom town, made up of sandy-colored rock. 

A small crowd has gathered to watch the airship.

Bolin is up on the airship speaking through a megaphone. 

“Come one, come all to witness The Amazing Airbenders! The airbending show that will leave you breathless… with wind! First up, the tattooed master himself, you know him as the son of Avatar Aang, he shaves every hair on his head, every single day! It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose, Tenzin!”

Tenzin airbends a large wheel and drives it around in front of the awed crowd. 

The crowd begins to cheer as Tenzin stops in the middle of the half-circle created by the audience and throws his hands up in the air.

His clothes are so baggy and he worked out so much, the baby bump wasn’t that visible, looking like he was only 3 or 4 months along.

“Now, now, ladies and gentleman, ladies and gentleman, please be quiet. I have some serious news. We need your help finding the Avatar’s omega. He’s a firebender in a red scarf covering his mark so he isn’t found. If you spot him, tell us as soon as possible.”

Mako standing in the crowd with his arms folded. 

At his cue, Mako straightens up and begins to walk out of the crowd.

A crowd member gasps. “I see him! He's right there!”

“I am the escaped omega, and I don’t plan on going back,” Mako says dryly.

He hated this whole piece, but for the sake of the show he’d at least be there.

He can very visibly see Iroh losing it, he was laughing so hard and even Lin looked amused.

Mako pauses before letting out a small blast of fire from his fist into the air.

The whole crowd gasps.

“How ever will we get him to come back?” Bolin asks.

“I can get my omega back. With my airbending skills!” Korra boasts.

Korra catches Mako in an airbent tornado. 

She lets him go and he falls, but she catches him with another airbending blast and brings him up in another tornado.

He feels panic at the thought of losing his baby if he’s dropped.

“Korra!” Mako yelps as he’s thrown up again.

Asami and Korra would have laughed but something about the genuine panic in their omega’s voice makes them think twice.

Korra bends Mako over to her, the omega looking incredibly upset.

“What’s wrong?” Korra whispers.

“Nothing,” Mako snaps back.

Korra recoils. “Jeez, sorry.”

Mako’s eyes soften and he pulls Korra close to him in a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Korra presses a kiss to the top of the omega’s head. “It’s fine. You’ve seemed off lately. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mako reassures.

He goes back to stand with Asami.

The other alpha seems to ask him the same questions but is also reassured by kisses and soft words.

Oogi soars through the air and does a barrel roll.

“With the power of airbending, even this beast can float! Like a feather,” Bolin says, adding on the last part for fun.

Bumi begins to show off some air blasts. “Look what can be done in only a few short weeks of practice!”

Jinora flies over the crowd on her glider. 

The whole crowd frightfully gasps.

Bolin chuckles. “No, no, don't worry folks. She might be young, but she is in full control!”

Jinora softly lands on the peak of a tall fountain. 

The entire crowd begins to cheer.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you, or anyone you know is an airbender, please, send them our way! Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!” Bolin says joyously.

Korra shrugs and smiles at Tenzin.

The crowd begins to disperse. 

A young boy, Kai, runs up to the group.

Kai smiles. “Hey! Hello. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one.”

The young beta proceeds to demonstrate his airbending abilities.

“I wanna join you guys,” Kai says cheerfully.

The group becomes excited.

“I knew it would work,” Iroh says, though he doesn’t sound excited, more reluctant.

“It’s worse when you know the stupidest things are the best,” Lin agrees.

Korra laughs. “We got our first recruit. Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?”

Kai nods. “Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what-do-you-do, I'm in. Let's go right now.”

Bolin jumps in the air. “This is going to be so great! You going to love it… real quick, what's your name?”

“Kai. So when do we hit the road?” Kai says.

Mako frowns.

Why the hell was this kid so anxious?

Tenzin frowns. “Hang on a second Kai, where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission.”

Kai looks down. “My parents are… gone.”

Korra looks at Tenzin in surprise.

“You're an orphan?” Mako asks.

Kai nods. “It happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and pap meant everything to me, they were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me.”

Liar.

Liar.

He’s lying, Mako’s brain yells at him.

His temperature spiked.

But why?

Bolin sighs. “Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore, right guys? Tell him.”

Tenzin looks forlorn. “I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them but we are here for you.”

Korra grins. “We'll keep you safe, come on.”

Bolin wraps his arm around Kai's shoulder. “When you board this airship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path. That's big brother advice. Just think of me as your big brother.”

Kai smiles at Bolin.

After everyone boards the airship, Mako stops and walks away from the group. 

He stares out a window and sees a group of motorcyclists in official-looking uniforms pulling to a stop outside their airship.

“Um, guys?” Mako says.

No one is listening.

“Guys?” Mako calls again.

Lin hears him this time.

“Hey! Mako’s calling,” Lin yells.

Everyone looks at Mako.

“We have company,” Mako says.

“The good kind?” Iroh asks hopefully.

Bumi snorts. “Is it ever the good kind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	104. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buddy, Mako tooks Kai’s side this time

The whole group turns around, the lead motorcyclist gets off his motorcycle and takes his helmet off. 

He walks up to the airship and takes his glasses off.

“Release the boy, or we'll take him by force,” the sheriff says.

The sheriff clenches his fist as his deputies each earthbend a rock from the ground and get into a fighting stance.

Kai panics. “The outlaws! They're here… uh, let's get out of here.”

“We are not running away from anyone,” Korra says firmly.

“Korra, wait-” Mako tries, but she wasn’t listening.

The airship door opens to reveal Korra standing at the top.

Korra addresses the deputies. “If you want Kai, you'll have to go through me!”

The deputies launch their rocks at Korra, who jumps out of the airship's door and destroys the rocks with airbending, before rolling on the ground and airbending at the deputies, knocking them all over.

The sheriff soon gets back up and earthbends at Korra, who dodges the attack and knocks down the sheriff with her own earthbending move.

“Your days of harassing an innocent boy is over. You outlaws are going to prison,” Korra snaps.

“Outlaws? Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff and these are my deputies, and this kid is a thief. Whatever he told you was a lie, we've been chasing him for months,” the sheriff says incredulously,

Korra turns around, the anger on her face more than visible. “Where's Kai?”

Korra turns around, failing to see Kai or Mako among the group. 

“He’s here,” a voice says from the left.

Mako is standing with Kai in his iron grip, a sack in his other hand.

“I found him slipping away,” Mako says dryly.

“I was just going to the bathroom,” Kai says innocently.

“With your stash of gold?” Bolin asks.

Bolin throws the sack toward the sheriff. 

When it hits the ground, jewelry and gold spill out.

“I told you, I found this on the road,” Kai snaps.

“Cut the shit, kid. I want the truth,” Lin snaps,

The sheriff scoffs. “The truth is, he's the outlaw. He spent an entire life in an orphanage, got adopted by a real nice family six months ago, and how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since.”

Korra looks appalled. “Is that true?”

Kai looks stuck. “The person who stole that stuff was the old me. Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending chose me for a reason, like I'm a new person. I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me.”

The sheriff and his deputies start to take him away, along with the sack of gold.

Suddenly, all of Mako’s parental instincts go on a rampage.

“Are- are you taking him back to the orphanage?” Mako asks but he knows the answer.

He was on the streets once too.

The sheriff stops. “No, he's headed to jail.”

“Wait! You've got the family's life savings, now let us take Kai,” Mako pleads.

Iroh and Lin share a look.

They knew where this was coming from.

“Do you really want our first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?” Tenzin asks

Korra takes Mako's side. “He just needs some guidance, Tenzin. Who better to give it to him than us?”

The sheriff looks irritated. “Do you want this boy or not?”

“Yes, you can release the boy into our custody,” Tenzin agrees.

The sheriff's deputies let go of Kai's hands. 

He smiles and runs to hug Mako.

“Thank you!” Kai says happily.

Mako laughs. “Don’t make me regret it, kid.”

Bolin and Jinora approach him; she smiles toward him and Bolin hugs Mako and Kai.

“Welcome to the family, kid,” Bolin says, mocking Mako’s nickname.

Jinora hugs Bolin, Mako, and Kai. 

Bumi goes and hugs Tenzin, much to his annoyance. 

The sheriff and his deputies drive away from the scene. 

As the group goes back onto the airship, Korra stops Kai, turns his head around to better look at his face, and bends down.

“Look, Kai. My omega trusts you so I have to because I don’t wanna sleep on the floor. But please behave. Mako has lost a lot of people he cares for, and knowing him, he’s gonna grow attached to you. Don’t screw things up, please,” Korra pleads.

“Hey, lighten up. I’m not gonna hurt his feelings. I like him,” Kai says.

Kai blinks in mild surprise.

He was so honest about liking the omega, the genuineness in his voice startles him too.

Jinora blushes. “Hi, I'm Jinora. If you need any help with airbending, I could show you what I know.”

Kai grins. “Thanks, that's real nice of you.”

“Jinora, we're leaving now,” Tenzin calls.

Jinora walks into the airship and smiles at Kai.

Korra walks up but stops next to Asami when she notices Mako and Iroh talking to Kai.

“Keep an eye on him,” Asami says at the same time Korra does.

Neither are surprised by the other.

“I don’t trust him,” Asami says quietly.

“Me neither,” Korra agrees. “But we need to. For Mako.”

***

“They came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry, Fire Lady Zuko, Chief Sokka,” the sentry says apologetically.

Sokka was so jarred by the news, he forgot to tell the sentry to drop the honorifics.

Zuko is livid. “Is everyone ok? How did this happen? How many were they?”

“No one survived. They caught us by surprise, and Zaheer is an airbender now. He had Ghazan and now he has Ming-Hua,” The sentry says quietly.

Sokka is alarmed by the revelation. “Do you have any idea the power these criminals possess? Individually, they can take down any bender. Put them all together, they could take down the entire world. And now you're telling me that their leader is an airbender?”

“We can track them,” the sentry says hopefully.

Zuko shakes his head. “We don't need to track them, I know exactly where they're going. Notify the new chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is imminent, and send word to Lin is Republic City. The Avatar must be protected.”

Sokka makes a sound as he and Zuko get on Druk.

“What?” The omega asks Sokka.

“Lin isn't in Republic City,” the alpha says.

Zuko looks momentarily panicked before Sokka reassures him. “She’s already with Lin.”

Zuko nods. “Good. We’ll need to find a way to contact her in case we can’t stop Zaheer.”

“I’ll go figure that out while you kick ass,” Sokka says, grinning at his omega.

Zuko laughs as they take off.

***

The Future Industries airship flies over the Earth Kingdom, with Oogi flying just above. 

Bumi and Kai are practicing their airbending, under the instruction of Jinora and watched by Asami, Naga, and Pabu.

“Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi. Remember, you want to be quick and evasive,” Jinora says.

Bumi is moving around, his hands up like a boxer. “Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two, you know. Ha ha. Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid-”

“Bumi is mentally a kid,” Iroh says.

Asami snorts. “As if we didn’t already know that.”

Kai slides to the floor, and fires an airbending blast at Bumi's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Bumi lies on the ground in pain. “Oh.”

Jinora laughs. “Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes.”

Jinora and Kai help Bumi to his feet. “Kai, that was just, like, really good.”

Kai rubs his head, as Bumi feels his jaw. “Thanks, Jinora, you're a great teacher.”

Jinora stares at Kai for a second, before turning away, blushing. 

She helps her uncle away, but he brushes her off, before patting his body, looking for something.

Bumi opens his coat. “Hmm, did I drop my wallet?”

Jinora, looking behind Bumi, begins to chuckle as Kai strolls casually past them, fanning himself with Bumi's wallet. 

Bumi turns to look at the young boy.

Bumi runs after Kai. “Give me that, you little thief!”

Mako walks up that minute and Kai runs into him.

Almost immediately, Kai’s face brightens. “Mako!”

The omega smiles warmly. “Hi, Kai!”

Korra is behind Mako and she slips by the two chatting boys.

“He’s gonna snatch Jinora and Mako and you two are gonna be left in the dust,” Iroh says to Asami and Korra.

“He’s got game,” Bolin admits.

“Please stop talking,” Korra mutters. “My everything hurts.”

“What happened?” Bolin asks.

“Mako happened. He was holding onto me so tight last night, I think I broke my ribs,” Korra winces.

“He threw up again,” Asami notes.

“Probably just a stomach bug,” Bolin waves off.

Asami and Korra shrug and agree.

If Mako’s pregnancy wasn’t a secret, Iroh would have smacked the three of them.

How could three alphas who watched Tenzin go through pregnancy not notice it in Mako?

Whatever.

Better for Mako, Iroh supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	105. Hou-Ting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry forgot to post lol

“It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se. What's the Earth Queen like?” Korra asks.

Tenzin winces. “I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite… demanding.”

“That’s one way to put it. Bitchy is another,” Lin grumbles.

Bolin runs to accompany Korra, Lin, and Tenzin, swinging his legs under the railings in excitement.

“This is it, Mako! We made it! This is where Dad grew up! Come here! Look, look!” Bolin yells.

Mako joins his brother. “Okay, calm down, I'm looking.”

“I wonder how many airbenders are down there,” Korra says.

“We’re about to find out,” Asami mutters.

The airship approaches the wall. 

As it gets closer, the sun shines brightly over the top, before revealing the expansive city beyond. 

The airship finally manages to pass over the wall before and they see the Lower Ring with a peasant sleeping against a building while the airship flies above. 

Smoke is billowing from several buildings. 

Asami, Bolin, and Korra recoil from the smell.

Mako had moved back beforehand, knowing it wasn’t going to smell great.

Iroh looks incredibly sick but lights a fire on a piece of wood.

The smell of fire overcomes the putrid stench, leaving the pleasant smell of a campfire on the airship.

“Holy fuck, the Lower Ring looks terrible,” Korra gags.

Lin holds her nose. “There ain’t nothing holy about this place. No wonder your dad left.”

The airship continues to fly over the ring, before making it over the Inner Wall and into the Middle Ring.

Bolin shouts from the airship. “Hello, Middle Ring!”

The airship continues over the Middle Ring, before finally making it to the Royal Palace. 

Kai and Jinora look down in excitement.

Kai whistles. “Wow. Now this is more like it.”

The airship begins its descent, landing with a slight cloud of dust. 

The party exits the airship, welcomed by a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man.

Gun bows. “Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun.”

Korra bows herself, as Bolin strolls past with Pabu atop his shoulder, followed closely by Naga. “Thank you.”

Bolin smells the air. “Aah, it's got that Upper Ring smell.”

Gun turns to Bolin. “Oh no, the queen hates animals. You'll have to get them out of sight.”

“Pabu won’t be hard to hide. Naga and Oogi…” Iroh trails off.

“Might be harder,” Bumi finished.

Gun begins to walk away. “Come with me, hurry, I'll take you to your quarters.”

***

“Now, when you meet the queen make sure you bow low enough, that's very important, and don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Well actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat,” Gun rambles.

Korra frowns. “Seems like an awful lot of rules.”

“Oh, you have no idea. And I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them, so please, please for my sake try not to upset Her Majesty,” Gun begs.

Kai watches in interest as an Earth Kingdom citizen walks by, draped with various items of jewelry. 

He grins and slips away.

Mako looks back and sees his unruly black hair as he disappears.

“Probably went to the bathroom?” Iroh says, voice questioning.

Mako purses his lips. “Maybe.”

Gun spreads his arms. “Here we are.”

“Ooh, very swanky,” Bolin compliments.

Asami snorts. “Who the ever loving fuck says ‘swanky?’”

“Everyone,” Bolin scoffs. “Right?”

“Not a single person that wants to keep their dignity,” Lin says, walking past them.

Mako and Iroh erupt into laughter at Bolin’s face of offense.

When they get inside, everyone walks off to inspect the various rooms.

“Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable, and keep those animals out of sight in the backyard,” Gun says, stressing the last part.

Bolin and Pabu walk off in a huff. 

Gun begins to exit the house, and Korra follows him.

“Avatar Korra, if you'll follow me. We don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting,” Gun says.

***

The Earth Queen is supervising an extensive renovation project.

Gun bows. “Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra.”

Korra bows, but the queen, who has her back to them, pays them no attention.

“You're ruining the koi pond! It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries! Guards, take that buffoon away and get me someone who knows what they're doing!” Hou-Ting snarls.

Two Dai Li agents grab the offending worker, and escort him away.

“You, rip everything out and start over!” Hou-Ting yells at the worker’s partner.

The young lady earthbends the ground beneath the topiaries and turns it over, leaving fresh ground in its place.

Hou-Ting groans. “I am surrounded by imbeciles.”

She turns to acknowledge Korra. “So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar. Let me guess, you want something.”

Korra looks uncomfortable. “Well, actually Your Majesty, I was hoping you could-”

Hou-Ting cuts Korra off. “I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom. He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire. The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory!”

“Well, I, uh, I'm not sure what I can do about that?” Korra says, a bit confused.

Hou-Ting scoffs. “Not that you care, but what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside. And now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes.”

“I'm very sorry for your troubles, but actually-” Korra tries again.

Hou-Ting shouts down into the courtyard. “That topiary is supposed to be an eel swan, not a turtle duck!”

***

Jinora perks up. “Hey, has anyone seen Kai?”

Tenzin stands up. “Kai?”

Bolin comes down the stairs. “Kai!”

Bumi bursts through a side door. “He's not over here.”

Iroh just lies through his teeth. “I don't think I've seen him since we landed.”

“Me neither,” Lin says slowly.

Asami scowls. “I knew that kid was no good. He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again.”

“We have to find him,” Jinora says adamantly.

“Why? He’s a thief and a coward for running,” Asami snaps.

“He’s a little kid, he’s probably lost,” Mako counters even though he knew better.

Tenzin frowns. “He is just a little boy, and he's our responsibility. Besides, he's the only airbender we've recruited so far, we can't lose him.”

“Me and Iroh are gonna find him,” Mako says stubbornly.

“We are?” Iroh asks.

“Yeah, we are,” Mako says firmly.

“I’ll come too!” Bolin says cheerfully.

Asami is about to ask to join but Mako stops her.

“Korra might need your help,” Mako reasons.

Asami frowns but agrees.

***

“No, to your left! Your other left, you piece of shit!” The queen yells.

She turns to Korra. “Do you have these problems with your servants?”

Korra looks a little lost. “I don't really have servants. But, Your Majesty, the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se.”

“Airbenders in Ba Sing Se. Where did you hear that?” Hou-Ting asks dryly.

Korra frowns. “Before we left Republic City we got some reports.”

Hou-Ting looks at Korra with an indecipherable gleam in her eyes. “Hmm. Well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me.”

Korra blinks in surprise. “Oh, of course. What is it?”

Hou-Ting smiles with far too many teeth to be friendly. “I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here.”

Korra bows once again. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

What a jackass, Korra thinks as she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	106. Finding Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m craving Goldfish.
> 
> Just me?

Iroh and Mako look for Kai near a bridge while Bolin is up ahead asking a man if he’s seen Kai.

“Kai, did you go fishing? You under the bridge?” Iroh asks, sounding done with life.

Mako looks ahead and happens to notice Kai.

He taps Iroh’s shoulder and points him in the direction.

Kai airbends at an Upper Ring man; his robes go up for a few seconds before coming back down. 

His hat also drops and Kai picks up his hat.

“Here, sir, let me help you,” Kai says kindly.

“Oh, thank you, young man. What a strange sudden breeze,” the man says, sounding startled.

Kai goes around the man, fixing his robe, while looking for anything precious.

Kai nods. “Yeah, that was really weird.”

The man smiles, “Thanks for your help.”

“Trust me, the pleasure was all mine,” Kai says smugly.

He puts the upper class man's wallet in his bag.

Mako gasps. “Kai!”

Kai looks alarmed and slides out of view.

“Get back here!” Iroh yells.

They start chasing after Kai.

Bolin turns around. “Oh, shit. Kai!”

Kai turns into a corner, so does Mako. 

Kai slides underneath a rickshaw, but Iroh jumps to the side of the wall and over the rickshaw. 

Kai does a barrel roll to evade the two and runs off down an alleyway.

Bolin squeezes in between two rickshaws. “Excuse me, coming through. Pardon me.”

Bolin pulls a large grin. “Carry on.”

The alpha runs along to continue chasing after Kai.

Kai runs up the stairs of the monorail to get away from his three pursuers. 

Kai gets into one part of the monorail while Mako gets into another. 

As Kai briskly walks across the monorail, he bumps into Iroh and hesitates.

“What are you doing running around robbing people?” Iroh asks, words sharp.

Kai gives him a sheepish smile. “I was just practicing my airbending?”

Mako looks disappointed. “Kai, I expected better.”

Bolin grabs Kai’s top. “Yeah, yeah, whatever shit Mako is about to say means nothing. Let’s go, kid.”

Kai slides out of his top only to leave it in Bolin’s hand and airbends the three to the other side of the train. 

Everyone sitting in the monorail looks stunned. 

Kai runs out of the monorail. 

Mako, Iroh, and Bolin run to get off but the door closes.

“Kai!” Mako yells.

Kai seems smug that he got Iroh and Bolin, but a genuine flash of guilt crosses his face when he sees Mako.

“Your vouched for that piece of shit?” Bolin snaps.

“He just needs some help,” Mako says stubbornly.

“And I thought Bolin was the stubborn asshat,” Iroh mutters.

The train conductor starts speaking. “Designated express line to the lower ring. Next up, Poh Kong Station.”

The monorail exits the Upper Ring wall and soon arrives at Poh Kong Station, making a hard brake. 

After the monorail stops, everyone pushes Mako and Bolin out of the monorail.

Iroh walks out like he owns the place.

Mako sighs. “All right. Let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring.”

They wander around till they find a ticket booth.

A woman shows her ticket to the ticket master. 

The ticket master lets her through. 

However, Mako, Iroh and Bolin try to walk through, but end up getting blocked.

“Passports and tickets,” the ticket master says.

Suddenly, her eyes widen.

“General Iroh? And you! You’re the Avatar’s omega,” She says excitedly.

“Thanks for the recognition,” Bolin says dryly.

“You two can go. That one can’t,” The lady says, pointing at Bolin.

“But he’s my alpha,” Iroh tries.

The lady leers at Iroh. “I don’t see a bite.”

Bolin sighs. “We can pay, hold on.”

He checks his pockets to find that Kai has robbed him as well. “Where's my money? How did- Kai, that piece of shit.”

“Step aside, but you two can come,” the lady days.

Iroh looks irritated. “We aren’t leaving without Bolin.”

Mako stares to the other side, looking at two Dai Li agents. 

Both of them stare back. 

Mako stares back at the ticket master and turns around, dragging Bolin and Iroh with him.

***

“The bad news is we're stuck here. The worse news is, we can go to the bathroom wherever we want,” Bolin says in disgust.

Iroh glares at Bolin while Mako looks around.

“Asami and Korra are gonna kill me when they realize I’m here,” Mako mutters.

“That they are,” Iroh agrees.

***

Asami was piloting the airship leaving the palace.

“Mako has been gone for a while. Do you think he’s ok?”

“I'm sure he’s fine. We’re just being a bit stifling,” Korra says.

“But we acted the same way before,” Asami protests.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Korra repeats.

Asami doesn’t believe her, and Korra isn’t sure she believes herself either.

***

Bolin and Iroh are covered in newspaper and Mako is sleeping next to the trash.

Bolin blinks awake. “Ohh man, aww I slipped a disc sleeping here. It's been awhile since we spent the night in a trash pile. It's about as shitty as I remembered.”

“Asami is gonna kill me and then Korra’s gonna go to the spirit world to kill me again for leaving this long,” Mako mourns.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Iroh says.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re supposed to help me,” Mako whines.

Iroh scoffs. “And go against your scaryass alphas? No thanks.”

Mako sighs. “I'm worried about Kai; he's just a little kid out there on his own. He's probably scared shitless.”

“Something tells me he’s fine,” Bolin says dryly.

***

Kai is in bed and rings a bell. 

A waiter comes through a door with Kai's breakfast.

“Your breakfast, Master Fong,” the waiter says, subdued.

Kai flicks a gold coin to the waiter. “Keep the change. I love Ba Sing Se.”

Kai reclines and gets back into bed, relaxed.

***

“I'm getting really hungry,” Bolin groans.

He looks interested as a fruit stall comes into view behind them. 

Bolin looks at Mako. “We might have to hustle up a little breakfast with the old, fruit stand scam. Come on.”

“A what?” Iroh asks.

“You’ll see,” Bolin says, grabbing a reluctant Mako by the arm and drags him to the fruit stand, where flies surround the fruit. 

Bolin wraps his arm around Mako. “You remember how it goes, I push you into the stand, you scream. I pretend to faint.”

Mako looks disgusted. “I don't want any part of it. Besides, look at this fruit, it's disgusting. We don't want to steal this.”

Iroh nods. “That would be bad for the bab- you. That would be bad for you.”

Mako looks at Iroh incredulously.

The other omega looks sheepish.

“Did you say baby?” Bolin asks.

Suddenly, Tu rises into sight from under the stand. “Hey, you trying to steal my fruit?”

Mako scowls. “No, I just said I don't want any of this rotten fruit.”

Tu’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise. “Oh, you're too good for my fruit? This is the best fruit on the block.”

Iroh looks confused. “So you want us to steal it?”

Tu shows his fist to Bolin. “Just try me, buddy. Go ahead.”

Bolin looks lost. “I'm confused. Are we stealing the fruit or not?”

Tu makes a sound of victory. “I knew it. Thieves!”

Bolin turns around to ask Iroh what just happened, but Tu jumps out of his fruit stand and tackles him.

“What's going on here?” Chow asks, coming out from the building.

Tu looks at his dad. “Dad, these fruit thieves are insulting our fruit.”

“You have some screws loose up there,” Iroh says.

Chow looks down and takes a closer look at them. “Bolin? Mako?”

Bolin blanches. “How do you know our names?”

Mako sighs. “Yeah, I mean I'm famous for being the Avatar’s omega and whatnot.”

Chow shakes his head. “You look just like San. Tu, you'll never believe who these guys are. They're your cousins! My brother San's kids.”

“Brother?” Iroh asks.

“San?” Mako questions.

“Cousins?!” Bolin says incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	107. Bolin figures it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited so like.....
> 
> Let’s see how it goes

Zuko, Sokka and Tonraq walk into Desna and Eska's throne room with the twins slouching on their thrones.

“Lady Zuko, Chief Sokka, Uncle, this is a surprise,” Desna says in mild surprise.

Eska sighs. “Finally something exciting happens. Ruling the tribe is so tedious.”

Sokks chuckles. “Then you should enjoy this. We need to check on a secret ice prison in the western tundra. I’m also going to need access to your phones. I have a few calls to make.

Desna and Eska smile. “But of course.”

***

“Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him. Then we saw your pictures in the sports magazine with your bending team, and Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious! And then we learned that Mako mated not only the Avatar, but the heir to Future Industries!” Chow says excitedly.

Bolin looks uncertain. “Yeah, they're not really comedies, but thanks. And this is Iroh, my omega.”

Tu shrugs. “Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender or an actor or something if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys. You don't know what it's like on the streets. You got to be tough.”

Bolin laughs. “Oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets. We were homeless, then we were kinda in a gang, then we lived in a gym-”

Before he can say anything, Chow has grabbed Iroh, Bolin, and Mako and dragged them inside.

“Hey everybody! Look who's here, San's kids: Mako and Bolin. And Bolin’s omega, Iroh!” Chow says cheerfully. 

Everyone starts to smile.

“No way,” a man says.

“Come in,” a female says.

“Welcome,” another man says.

“Is it true? After all these years?” Yin asks.

Chow introduces them. “Boys, this is your grandmother, Yin.”

“Aw, it is so wonderful to meet my long lost grandchildren and one of their very nice looking mates. Where is San and your mother?” Yin asks.

Bolin blinks. “Wait, you mean you don't know?”

“Know what?” Yin asks.

“I'm sorry, they were killed when we were little,” Mako says quietly.

“That’s unfortunate,” Yin says quietly, eyes filled with tears.

“On the bright side, Mako is pregnant,” a random man says.

Bolin’s eyes widen comically and Mako looks shocked.

“How did you….?” Mako asks.

“Well, it’s easy if you’re an earthbender,” the man says, looking a bit confused.

“You did say baby!” Bolin accuses Iroh. 

“And you!” Bolin says, turning to Mako. “You didn’t tell me or Korra or Asami!”

“I’m going to tell them, just later,” Mako hisses.

Bolin looks like he wants to argue more but a ‘drop it’ look from Mako shuts him up.

They turn their attention back to Yin.

***

Korra and Asami approach a building where the tax money is stored. 

Korra looks around aimlessly. 

The villagers hide their faces away.

Korra frowns. “I don't like the looks of this. Let's hurry up and get out of here.”

A Royal Earth Kingdom guard opens the door.

“Are you here to pick up the tax shipment?” A guard asks.

“Go ahead and load it on the airship,” Korra says.

Four Royal Earth Kingdom guards bring the tax money into the airship as Korra and Asami watch.

“Something isn’t right,” Korra mutters.

Asami nods. “It’s too quiet.”

Suddenly, a red light appears in the sky. 

The Royal Earth Kingdom guards look up in surprise, so do Korra and Asami. 

Four motorcycles jump up a ramp, two more motorcycles accompanied the truck to the airship. 

Royal Earth Kingdom guards run away in fear, dropping one sack of gold.

Asami groans. “So much for our escorts.”

All the motorcycles and the truck heads toward Korra and Asami.

“Why is the one time we listen to Mako the time we fuck things up?” Korra snaps, irritation visible.

Motorcyclists circle around Korra and Asami, holding spears, clubs, and various other weapons.

“Step away from the gold ladies and you won't get hurt,” Gombo says.

Korra frowns. “Sorry to disappoint your crusty old ass, but we're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se.”

Gombo snarls. “Get ‘em boys.”

Gombo attacks Korra, but she evades all attacks and earthbends him to her left. 

She subsequently earthbends two motorcyclists, throwing them up in the air. 

Other motorcyclists try to retreat but Korra earthbends all the motorcycles. 

One motorcycle charges toward Asami, but she charges back and takes them down. 

Another motorcyclist charged toward Asami, but Korra earthbends them away from her. 

Another motorcyclist picks up one of the sack of gold with his spear, but Korra airbends them off their motorcycle. 

Asami charges to one of the motorcycle. 

The motorcyclist attempts to attack her with his spear, however, she evades with the backflip and stunned both people on the motorcycle. 

Gombo gets back up and attacks Korra with several kicks, but Korra earthbends him again. 

The barbarian leader runs away from Korra.

“Retreat, retreat! You're on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar. That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen,” Gombo yells back to Korra.

“Why do I get the feeling he's right?” Korra murmurs.

“We'll tell Mako. He probably already has ideas on how to fix this place,” Asami says.

“You know, we would be lost without him,” Korra muses.

Asami chuckles. “That we would.”

***

In the Northern Tundra, there is a secret prison hidden among the ice.

Prison doors are opened by the members of the Order of the White Lotus. 

A strong blizzard rages outside.

“Why didn't anyone tell us we have a secret prison we could have been throwing people in?” Eska asks, irritated.

Desna scowls. “I'd like to put my tailor in here. He never gets my cuffs right. They're so….crease-y.”

The lift comes up, the fence gate opens as Zuko and the group walk toward it. 

The lift is going down to P'Li's prison cell.

Zuko frowns. “We built this place secretly with your father to hold a very special prisoner. She's a powerful firebender named P'Li who can create explosions with her mind. Ironically, Azula hired a guy with a similar ability to kill the Avatar once. Didn't work.”

“Don't feel bad. I tried to kill Korra after she ruined my wedding. It happens,” Eska reassures.

“I need to hear more of these stories later,” Tonraq says.

The corner of Zuko’s mouth twitches up in amusement.

When the door of the lift opens, basking the foursome in light, Tonraq is the first to walk out. 

A deep ice chasm comes into view with a prison, guarded by two White Lotus members, on the other side. 

The foursome stands at the front of an expandable metal bridge that is slowly being extended to the other side.

“The intense cold prevents her from firebending,” Zuko explains.

Desna glances around and clouds form at his mouth as he speaks. “There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here.”

Zuko raises an eyebrow. “That's what we thought about the other three prisons.”

P'Li is shivering. “There must be something exciting going on. No one interesting has visited me in thirteen years.”

Tonraq scowls. “Don't get used to it.”

P'Li smiles. ‘He's out, isn't he? Mmm, I'm feeling warmer already.”

***

Everyone is grouped around the table with, eating.

“This is pretty nice. We never had a family before,” Bolin admits.

Mako still isn’t satisfied. “So why did Dad leave Ba Sing Se?”

Chow chuckles. “Oh, he always had big dreams. He couldn't wait to get out and see the world. Your grandfather thought it was ridiculous. He wanted San to stay home and work the fruit stand. But San was determined to leave, and they had a huge fight. And that was the last time they ever spoke.”

Yin looks upset.

“Come with me. I have something to show you,” Yin suddenly says to Mako and Bolin. 

Bolin ignores Mako and goes to follow his grandmother.

“He seems mad,” Mako whispers to Iroh.

“His brother didn’t tell him he got knocked up, how would you feel?” Iroh asks.

Mako winces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	108. Avatar has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter before the ✨S P I C Y✨ stuff happens.
> 
> Is it legally allowed to spell ✨S P I C Y✨ any other way?
> 
> Cause it shouldn’t be
> 
> Cause this way is.....
> 
> ✨S P I C Y✨

“This is the only letter we ever got from San. It says he married a beautiful girl from the Fire Nation, and had two wonderful sons. He sent this picture of you all on his birthday,” Ying says, holding up a picture of Mako and Bolin with their parents.

“Look, Mako! Dad's wearing your scarf!” Bolin says cheerfully.

Despite his anger at being lied to, it was a sweet moment.

“I'm so sad that I never got to meet your mother, but you have her eyes,” Yin says, looking at Mako.

The omega smiles.

“I know from looking at you two that she must have been a wonderful bride for my boy,” Yin says quietly.

Mako takes off his scarf and drapes it around his grandmother's neck. “I'm sure they would want you to have this.”

Yin smiles and hugs Mako. 

Bolin joins in.

“Come here, dear. You’re also part of this family!” Yin says happily, gesturing to Iroh.

The omega doesn’t have a choice, as he’s dragged by Bolin into the hug.

***

“Your Majesty. The Avatar has returned with the tax payments,” Gun says.

“Finally. Secure it in the vault,” Hou-Ting commands.

Gun bows. “It's being done as we speak.”

“So now, Your Majesty, if I could start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city?” Korra suggests,

Hou-Ting stiffens. “The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect. There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow.”

Korra scowls. “You make me do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries and then you just want to send me away? We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders! We know there are some here!”

“Get her out of my sight!” Hou-Ting snarls to Gun.

Korra and Gun start to walk away, but Korra turns back and points at the Earth Queen, inadvertently knocking Gun down.

“This isn't over! I'm going to find the airbenders!” Korra snaps.

When she walks out, her alarm is raised as Asami is holding a letter, her face ashen.

“Korra….Mako, Iroh, and Bolin haven’t been seen in the Upper Ring for the past two days,” Asami says quietly.

“Shit,” Korra mutters.

First, Mako acts off.

Now he’s gone.

What the hell was up with this city?

***

“You know, San would've been so proud of you guys! Traveling the world with the Avatar? He would've loved that!” Chow says cheerfully.

Mako sighs. “We actually need to get back to the Avatar in the Upper Ring. We're supposed to be helping her find airbenders in Ba Sing Se.”

Everybody gasps.

Bolin quickly looks around. “What? What happened?”

Chow’s voice is hushed. “One of our neighbors started airbending about a week ago. A couple days later, two Dai Li agents come out of nowhere and snatch him up. No one's seen him since.”

Tu nods. “They say the Earth Queen's locking all the airbenders up somewhere, and using them for experiments.”

Yin hits Tu. “Tu! Don't talk like that about Her Majesty!”

She blows a kiss and bows to a portrait of Hou-Ting on the wall. “Long may she reign.”

“We have to get back to the Upper Ring and tell Korra,” Iroh whispers. “And then see her kick Mako’s ass for fun.”

“That’s gonna be fun,” Bolin agrees.

They get up from the table and start to leave.

Bolin grabs a stack of buns.

“I hope Kai is okay,” Mako mutters.

Bolin scoffs. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

***

A nobleman is walking, and a gush of air suddenly knocks his hat to the ground.

Kai picks up the man's hat. “Here, sir, let me help you.”

The beta turns a corner and walks down a dark alley, holding a bag of gold, with a sly smile on his face. 

His eyes widen, as he sees a Dai Li agent standing at the end of the 

He turns back around and sees another Dai Li agent blocking the path back. 

Before he can run, both Dai agents fire rock gloves to stop Kai from climbing over a door and escaping, trapping him.

“Hey! What's going on? I didn't do anything! I'm with the Avatar,” Kai protests.

***

Kai is wearing peasant attire and is thrown it on a rocky prison area. 

He glares at the two agents who have thrown him in. 

One of them starts to speak, as a group of people are seen sitting around the prison.

“Welcome to Her Majesty's army, First Airbending Regiment. From now on, you live to fight for the Earth Queen,” the man says.

Kai’s face turns a ashen color.

***

Tonraq, Desna, and Eska are standing outside P'Li's prison waiting for Lord Zuko and Druk's return. 

Druk lands on the ground heavily.

“Did you see Zaheer?” Tonraq inquires.

Zuko purses his lips. “The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way.”

Tonraq stares at the snowstorm ahead. “That's not a snowstorm. Zaheer has arrived.”

Tonraq and the group begin running toward the snowstorm Zaheer created to cover his snowcat. 

Zaheer continuously airbends to provide his group with some cover. 

The snowcat jumps out and Zaheer and Ming-Hua jumps off the snowcat afterward, running toward Tonraq's group.

“I put you away once, Zaheer, and I'm going to do it again!” Tonraq bellows.

Tonraq waterbends a punch and an ice block at Zaheer, who dodges both attacks. 

He attacks Zaheer again, and he manages to dodge it again before sweeping Tonraq over. 

Desna and Eska begin attacking Ming-Hua with multiple ice shards at a rapid pace, which Ming-Hua dodges. 

The twins create a field of iceberg spikes, but Ming-Hua maneuvers through them with her water arms before she freezes the pair in ice blocks. 

She jumps up and breaks the ice on the ground with her waterbending before she glides down to P'Li's cell.

A White Lotus sentry firebends at her, but she counters back, defeating him with little trouble. 

Another sentry attempts to waterbend at Ming-Hua, but she quickly strikes him. 

She freezes P'Li's prison cell's door, causing it to fall off of its hinges.

“Ming-Hua,” P’Li greets.

Ming-Hua sneers. “Let's get you out of here.”

Ming-Hua waterbends the metal chains which restrain P'Li. 

P'Li stands up, removing the cuff on her forehead, revealing her third eye tattoo. 

She clings onto Ming-Hua's back, who uses two ice axes to climb P'Li and herself up to the surface.

“We could have just taken the elevator. Show-off,” P’Li mutters.

After the two of them reach the surface, Druk firebends at them. 

P'Li redirects the fire.

P'Li grins maliciously. “I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm.”

She easily tames the fire before using her combustion ability to blast the dragon away. 

Zuko dodges a rock from Ghazan and retaliates with his firebending, before dodging again for another strike. 

Ghazan deflects Lord Zuko's blast before using a rock to strike Lord Zuko down. 

Tonraq tries to attack Zaheer, but the airbender continues dodging the blows. 

The fight ends with P'Li using her combustion on Tonraq. 

The criminals make their escape; Zuko staring at their snowcat as it departs. 

The last thing Zuko sees before losing consciousness is Jet and Sokka’s concerned faces.

It seems Jet heard the news and came back from the South, Zuko muses.

And then the darkness consumes him.

***

“I thought I'd never see you again,” P’Li murmurs,

Zaheer smiles. “I've never doubted it.”

He kisses P'Li while Ghazan glares at them.

“Really. Right now?” Ghazan deadpans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	109. Back to the Upper Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied to you, this isn’t the ✨S P I C Y✨ chapter.
> 
> That’s prob the next one.
> 
> Idk anymore.

“I've got them. These passports should get you into the Upper Ring,” Tu says.

“Thanks, man,” Bolin says, grabbing the passports.

“I’ll take those, because you will lose them,” Iroh remarks, taking the passports from Bolin.

“Thank you. I know this wasn't easy,” Mako says.

“It's such a shame you two must leave so soon,” Yin responds sadly.

“I wished we could stay. But if it's true the Earth Queen is forcing airbenders into her army, we have to do something about it,” Mako says.

Yin smiles. “I love you both. Come visit again.”

She hugs her long lost grandsons, who hug her back.

“We will, Grandma,” Mako whispers.

“And take care of that baby,” Yin scolds.

“I’ll make sure he does,” Bolin says, eyes finally meeting Mako’s.

Iroh blows out a breath of relief.

Finally, they were done fighting.

The tension was so thick, a blade couldn’t cut it.

“I love you too, Grandma. And Chow, and Tu, and Meng-Meng, and Chow Jr., there is Big Tee and Little Tee, and Medium Yu, and… and… and what was your name again?” Bolin asks.

Iroh just sighs and drags him away.

***

Korra punches a protective glove in anger. 

Asami takes the hit, the protective attire softening the blows.

“I know that Earth Queen is lying to me! I can tell by that stupid fucking queenly smirk of hers! I can't believe I helped her lazyass. I should have known she was using me!” Korra snarls. “And then Mako? He’s hiding something and then fucking disappears!”

Korra rises with airbending and attacks Asami with an air kick, knocking off one of her protective gloves.

“Hey, I think I can use a break. You letting off steam is starting to hurt. A lot,” Asami says, kicking off her gear.

“Sorry,” Korra mutters apologetically.

Pabu chitters and run forward. 

Both of them turn to see Mako, Iroh Bolin running toward them, panting.

“Mako? Are you ok?” Asami asks, rushing forwards to grab the omega in a death hug.

“We chased Kai. Train. Slipped away. Lower Ring. Slept in trash pile. Met our family. Grandma tears. Mako scarf. Earth Queen. Lying,” Bolin wheezes, collapsing to the flor.

“What the fuck?” Korra asks.

Iroh is slightly more eloquent. “The Earth Queen's been secretly taking away airbenders and forcing them into her army.”

“She was lying. I knew it! I swear, the next time I see her-” Korra growls.

Suddenly, Mako slams his lips over hers.

When they part, Korra is about to ask what happened when she notices the Earth Queen.

Bolin opens his outer shirt. “Quick! Pabu. Shirt.”

Pabu jumps in, chittering in protest. “I know. Sorry. Kinda sweaty.”

Korra doesn’t like the way Hou-Ting’s gaze lingers slightly on Iroh and Mako. “Good. You're here. Gun, tell them the news.”

Gun bows. “We've received word from the Yang Province. There have been reports of airbenders there.”

“Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've been looking for,” the Queen says.

“Thank you. That is just the most wonderful news. Ever. Phenomenal,” Korra drawls.

“So, I assume you and your friends here will be leaving immediately?” She says.

Suddenly, she sneezes repeatedly with unease. “Is there an animal in my presence?”

Gun is trembling. “N-no, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you.”

Hou-Ting sneezes. “If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's your head. Anyway, if you need any assistance packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way by evening.”

Korra looks shocked. “Uhh, this evening? I'm not sure about leaving so soon-”

“Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs,” Asami finishes.

Hou-Ting continues sneezing. 

Gun walks off, and the Queen follows, sneezing onto his sleeve.

“That was some pretty quick thinking,” Iroh compliments.

“Thanks,” Asami says, grinning.

Mako suddenly freezes.

“What?” Korra asks.

“You don’t think the Dai Li got Kai, do you?” Mako asks.

Bolin pales. “Oh no.”

***

“I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders,” Tenzin snaps.

“Joining an army should be voluntary,” Lin agrees.

She was still a bit confused.

She had gotten a call earlier but all she heard was Jet swearing.

When the signal finally cleared, the call cut off.

Strange.

“Well, technically, the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens,” Bumi says.

Everyone stares at him. 

“What? It's true,” Bumi reacts defensively.

“Guys, what if Kai was spotted airbending? He might have been taken, too,” Jinora says, concerned.

Mako stiffens and Bolin and Iroh look in different directions.

“Probably not. He's surprisingly difficult to catch, like a- like a little, greased hog-monkey,” Bumi says.

Jinora doesn’t look convinced. “But what if he was?”

“Don't worry, Jinora. We'll find him. We just need to figure out where to look,” Lin reassures.

“I bet they're under Lake Laogai. I've been reading some of Jinora's books. The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake,” Mako says, looking at Jinora for backup.

Jinora brightens. “Mako's right! It's the perfect spot to hide airbenders, and I know how to check it out without being caught. I can project my spirit into it!”

“You mean that out-of-body thing you did to help giant spirity Korra?” Bumi asks.

Tenzin looks shocked. “You can still do that?!”

Jinora shrugs. “It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence, but if I can get close enough, I think I can do it.”

Korra’s face takes on a determined look. “Let's go get Kai out. Let's get all the airbenders out.”

***

Airbenders stand side by side in pairs, on either side in the Dai Li fortress.

“You are the property of the Earth Kingdom. You will become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost. It is your duty to serve the Earth Queen,” the sergeant snaps.

Two airbenders attack their opponents, redirecting the attacks and counter, knocking them off. 

Kai redirects his opponent's blast and prepares to attack fiercely.

Yung panics. “Go easy on me! I'm not that good.”

Kai throws out a weak blast, which Yung easily dodges. 

Both smile at each other.

“Never show mercy! Now attack your opponent, and this time, like you mean it!” The sergeant snarls.

Kai throws a strong blast, easily knocking Yung out.

“Sorry,” Kai apologizes.

The sergeant scowls. “A soldier never apologizes to his enemy!”

“I'm not a soldier!” Kai snaps back vigorously. 

The Dai Li sergeant sneers. “You will be when I'm through with you.”

***

Oogi approaches Lake Laogai, then to an island in the middle of the lake, where Jinora is in a meditative stance.

“If anything goes wrong, come back immediately,” Tenzin says curtly.

Jinora nods. “I will.”

As Tenzin walks off, Jinora prepares to meditate. 

Jinora's ghostly spirit appears in a flooded area. 

She fades off and scans two more areas, before returning to her body.

“What happened? What did you see?” Lin asks urgently.

“The airbenders aren't there! It's completely deserted,” Jinora responds urgently.

Tenzin looks incredulously. “They're not down there?!”

Korra frowns. “Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you think of any other places the airbenders might be?”

“I guess they could be in the catacombs beneath the Upper Ring, or the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring, or the maze of tunnels that connect the rings together, or they could be-” Jinora keeps going until Bumi cuts her off.

“That’s gonna take ages. We gotta find another way.”

Realization dawns in Iroh’s face. “Maybe there is. Jinora, how did you find Korra during Harmonic Convergence?”

Jinora purses her lips. “I don't know. I just kind of focused on your energy. I think our spiritual connection led me to you.”

“Maybe you can find Kai the same way. I know you two have a connection,” Korra says slyly.

Mako has to hide his smile behind his hand.

“What do you mean ‘a connection’?” Lin growls.

Jinora pretends to ignore her mom. “I don't know. Let me try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	110. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m posting two chapters and we’re finally at the ✨S P I C Y✨

Jinora returns to meditating. 

The Dai Li sergeant bends multiple earth discs to the airbenders, who attempt to block it with airbending. 

Only Kai was able to block the attack successfully. 

The sergeant bends out more earth discs, and Kai blocks the attack meant for Yung.

“Thanks,” Yang says quietly.

“You again?! If you have time to help your friend, then you're not getting enough rocks for yourself!” The sergeant yells.

The sergeant attacks Kai with multiple discs. 

Kai managed to deflect the first two, dodge the next two, but was subsequently struck by the fifth and knocked down.

The Dai Li sergeant smirks. “I guess you're not as good as you thought.”

Kai attempts to attack the sergeant with an air blast, which he easily dodges. 

The sergeant immobilizes him in an earth shell.

“Throw him in the hole!” The sergeant barks.

Two Dai Li agents grab Kai and throw him into a prison cell. 

Kai looks away sadly before Jinora's ghostly spirit appears, shocking him.

“Jinora?” Kai asks.

Jinora grins. “It worked!”

Kai is appalled. “How are you here right now?”

Jinora shushes him. “Shh, quiet. It's a high-level airbender move. With a little spiritual stuff thrown in.”

Kai breathes a sigh of relief. “At first, for a second there, I thought you were a ghost.”

Jinora laughs. “It's good to see you. We've been looking for you and the other airbenders. We're going to get you all out of here. Where are we anyway?”

Kai frowns. “Underground somewhere. Other than that, I don't have a clue.”

Jinora shakes her head. “I'll figure it out. Don't worry.”

“Jinora! Thanks,” Kai says quietly.

Jinora smiles and travels upward. Pan to the surface, where she looks back to see the temple.

Jinora gasps. “The Earth Queen's Temple!”

***

“I can't believe Miss Bitchy Asshat had them right under our noses the whole time,” Korra growls.

Tenzin nods. “We have to get into that compound tonight and get those airbenders out.”

“All right. We go in under the cover of darkness: two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and… does anyone have a badgermole that knows Morse code?” Bumi asks.

“I like your thinking,” Bolin says appreciatively.

Tenzin sighs.

Suddenly, Lin burst out of the side of the house, alarm written all over her face.

“Lin? Are you ok? What happened?” Tenzin asks.

Lin is panting. “I had to go halfway across the city to get Sokka’s call. We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger. I got a police airship.”

Mako is suddenly on high alert and Asami is now listening.

“Again? What's going on?” Korra asks.

“I just got word about Lady Zuko and Tonraq,” Lin says.

Iroh frowns. “Why is my grandmother with Korra’s dad?”

Lin looks solemn. “Zaheer and the others have escaped.”

Tenzin looks like he’s been slapped. “How is that possible?”

Lin purses her lips. “Because Zaheer is an airbender now.”

“No,” Bumi whispers, shell shocked.

“All right, hold on, I think I’m behind. Who's Zaheer? Why is Korra’s life in danger? Do you guys know everyone famous?” Bolin asks.

“Shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lady Zuko, Chief Sokka, Lord Jet and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities,” Tenzin explains.

“So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away,” Korra says.

“It was for your own safety,” Tenzin says.

Lin has to help Tenzin sit down again because he just entered his ninth month and could give birth any moment.

Mako steps forward. “Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?”

Lin sighs. “We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was. Now we need to get Korra back to Republic City, where people can protect you.”

Korra is stubborn though. “No. I'm not running.”

“Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before,” Bumi says. “These guys… they aren’t playing.”

“Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing: to find airbenders. And I'm not leaving without them,” Korra says.

“Korra, you might want to let them handle this one and-” Mako tries, only to get cut off.

“What happened to supporting decisions?” Korra interrupts.

“That’s only when your life isn’t in danger!” Mako says, voice raising.

“Mako, it’s fine. Let's get the airbenders and get out of here. Where are they?” Lin asks.

“In a military compound,” Jinora responds, voice low.

***

Two royal guards are on patrol when they run into Jinora.

Jinora smiles. “Hi.”

“Hey! What are you doing here?” The first guard asks.

“Oh, it's just that little airbender girl who came with the Avatar. You shouldn't be walking around here all alone,” the second guard scolds.

Jinora points behind the guards. “I'm not alone.”

The guards turn to see Korra, Bolin, Bumi, Tenzin, and Mako in their fighting stances. 

The guards get knocked out and tied up.

Team Avatar enters the temple. 

They enter a doorway to hide from patrolling Dai Li agents.

“Bumi, Iroh, and Korra, come with me to find the airbenders,” Tenzin whispers.

He turns to Bolin, Mako, and Jinora. “You three, find Kai. We'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong.”

Team Avatar head their separate ways. 

***

Korra opens the door, awakening the airbenders.

“What's going on? Who are you?” Yung asks.

Korra smiles as nicely as she can. “I'm the Avatar, and I'm getting you all out of here.”

The airbenders start murmuring.

“Everyone, please! You must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work,” Tenzin says, hushing everyone.

Lin had lost the fight between the two and so Tenzin was allowed on the mission.

Yung looks confused. “What to work? We're sneaking out?”

Iroh nods. “Yes, and we have to leave now.”

“We're going to get you away from the Earth Queen and out of the city,” Tenzin says firmly.

Everyone begins to run out of the prison. 

Yung stops to talk to Tenzin and Korra outside of its entrance.

“There's an airbender that's not here. His name is Kai. We need to get him,” Yung says.

Tenzin smiles. “We're already taking care of it.”

Bumi is crouching down low and speaking into a walkie-talkie. “Topside, this is Papa Bear. The breezies are in the hold; cue the balloons!”

“What the shit? Are you in trouble?” Lin asks from her airship.

Bumi scowls. “No! We've got the airbenders and we're headed out! No one likes code names anymore.”

Lin snorts. “Copy that. Asami and I are on our way.”

Asami and Lin pilot their respective airships and take off. 

Oogi rises and follows the airships. 

***

Kai looks up when his door is thrown open.

“Kai!” Jinora squeals, running and hugging him.

Then, she kisses him on the cheek.

Kai smiles in a frozen stance.

“Damn. Jinora’s got more balls then you,” Bolin mutters. “Lin is not gonna be happy about this.”

Mako rolls his eyes. “Then don't tell her.”

Bolin looks appalled. “How can I not? This is too juicy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	111. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin’s last line is a killer
> 
> Same with Lin
> 
> Bumi- *code words*
> 
> Lin- what the shit

“Thanks for coming to get me. I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets, and running away, and getting you stuck on that train,” Kai says.

“Well, we can't stay mad at you,” Mako says, hugging the boy.

“Yes, we can,” Bolin mutters.

“Guys, come on,” Jinora whispers.

They run down the hall and turn a corner, but the rest of their path is blocked by three Dai Li agents.

“Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason. Punishable by death,” the sergeant yells.

The agents simultaneously bend rock gloves at the trio.

***

Korra stares at the courtyard outside the temple.

“Come on! It's clear,” Korra calls behind her.

They run out, not noticing Dai Li agents hiding on the structure of the temple, who quickly surround them.

“So, you've discovered my elite army. I see their loyalty still needs some work,” Hou-Ting says dryly.

Korra scowls. “These airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons! They have a right to choose their own paths.”

Hou-Ting bristles. “These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!”

“They're leaving with us,” Iroh snaps.

Hou-Ting scowls. “No, they're not!”

Hou-Ting turns and walks away, and the first row of Dai Li agents begins bending rock gloves at Team Avatar and the airbenders.

All of the airbenders begin bending blasts of air back at the Dai Li, attempting to hold their ground while the airship ladder lands to give them a lift.

“Come on!” Bumi yells.

***

Mako avoids a rock glove, and he and Bolin fire attacks back at the agents, who successfully evade Mako's attack. 

However, one of them is knocked against the wall by an earth pillar sent by Bolin. 

Another agent charges and receives the same fate. 

Mako firebends at the last remaining agent, who stops the blast with an earth pillar. 

He sends a rock glove spiraling quickly at Jinora, and manages to capture her into his grip. 

Kai's looks shocked before getting mad. 

He charges at the agent, avoiding a boulder sent his way, and fires two air bending blasts to knock the agent backward and free Jinora.

Kai stands smugly over the grunting agent. “I guess I am as good as I thought.”

***

Soon, the final two final airbenders enter the airship. 

Lin is in the control room, listening to her walkie-talkie.

“Everyone's in. Let's go!” Bumi commands.

Iroh and Korra are firing air blasts at Dai Li agents attempting to climb the temple and stop the escape. 

Tenzin whistles for his bison from behind them.

“Oogi!” Tenzin yells.

Tenzin, Iroh and Korra jump on and Oogi begins to fly away, as the Earth Queen looks on.

Hou-Ting speaks to two Dai Li agents next to her. “Take down those airships!”

The agents begin bending rocks at the bison, and one narrowly misses Korra's head.

“Where’s everyone else? I can’t see Mako,” Korra yells over the wind.

Suddenly, Bolin, Mako, Jinora and Kai run down the temple steps.

Bolin is screaming at the top of his lungs. “We got Kai!” 

Dai Li agents rise to new heights on earth pillars, and begin firing down at the escapees. 

Korra steers Oogi away from the airship.

“Everybody, hang on!” Bolin yells.

Bolin sends himself and his allies into the air with an earth pillar, as Oogi flies over to break their fall.

“Whoa, that was awesome!” Kai whoops.

“I feel sick,” Mako mutters. “We’re never doing that again.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll catch you next time,” Korra coos at her omega.

Soon, Oogi and the airships land near ruins atop a range of hills in the desert.

Tenzin and Korra stand before the airbenders.

Tenzin sighs. “I know that none of you chose to become airbenders. But now you do have a choice. We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide is up to you.”

It’s silent for a minute.

Yung stands up. “I want to go with you.”

“Me too.”

“Count me in.”

As more airbenders agree to go with Tenzin, tears form in his eyes as he smiles.

“Good luck at the Northern Air Temple. I'll send more airbenders your way when I find them,” Korra says quietly.

Tenzin turns to her. “Be careful out there. Stay safe.”

Korra chuckles. “I'll try. Seems like wherever I go, I make a new enemy.”

“But you made some new friends too. You did well, Korra,” Tenzin says, hugging her.

Korra smiles. “This is only the beginning.”

“Of almost dying or air bending?” Bolin asks.

“Probably both,” Iroh says honestly.

“Probably both,” Lin agrees. 

Bolin scowls. 

“Dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	112. INFORMATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was done explaining the ABO world to you?
> 
> Bitch, you thought wrong

What’s up guys, DaFishi again.

Technically, I know this isn’t a chapter but you need information and im boutta hit you up with all of them painstakingly complicated facts.

Jk, it’s actually pretty simple. 

Not.

So, I already told you about how ABO dynamics work in my eyes and what heats and ruts are.

I need to explain how pregnancy, birth control, suppressants, mating, and other drugs work.

Jeez, I sound like a fucking health teacher.

This is gonna be hella awkward with terrible spelling.

(amixii10 popping in here. this isn’t edited because I fucking lost it halfway through. good luck)

Let’s do this.

Suppressants- As you know, alphas and omegas have ruts and heats. As in omegas have heats and alphas have ruts and you know what, y’all already know this I’m just stalling. In heats and ruts, your lidibo increases and so does the potency of your scent. Suppressants tone down your scent and make your lidibo decrease. For dumbasses like me, in simpler words, white pills make horny go bye bye. Moving on before I cringe so hard I break my neck.

Birth Control- this works the same way it does for us. If you don’t remember from earlier, alphas, regardless of gender, have dicks. Omegas, regardless of gender, have pussies. Why that made me feel awkward, I’m not sure. Oh yeah I am. Because this is awkward shit. Whatever, moving on. So, alphas can impregnate omegas and all that. To stop that, there are condoms that expand with alpha’s knots for max comfort. There are also pills for omegas to stop pregnancy. Yes, omegas have ovaries and uterus but they don’t have periods, they have heats. Y’all think I forgot about betas don’t you? Well I didn’t. Betas are like us. Simple humans. 

Drugs- speaking of simple humans, you know how we get fucking roofied? Dicks, all of them rapists, keep it in your damn pants. But that’s not what we’re talking about. Drugs here can also be used to mask alphas and omegas as betas. Well, you might be thinking, “Wtf??? Don’t alphas have dicks that have knots at the base and omegas have pussies that produce slick? Wouldn’t they know they aren’t just betas? Is this another plot hole like how Aang and Katara have kids?” No, it’s not. Also, Zuko surrogates for Aang and Katara. Aang is Tenzin and Bumi’s biological parent while Katara is Kya’s. The kids are aware of this but they never loved Aang or Katara any less and they all saw Zuko as just a cool uncle. They were fine with it. Where was I going with this, I forgot. OH DRUGS. Yeah, this is foreshadowing for all of you plot finders. These drugs can be slipped into practically anything and don’t smell, taste, or look like anything out of the ordinary. But they stop your heats and ruts, stop your scent glands from producing scent, and make omegas unable to produce slick and alphas unable to make knots. In rare cases, people, even with ABO, dynamics can be born with the wrong genitals so it’s easy to be drugged and not notice. Long term, this is crippling and can really hurt. Once you’re off the drugs, you’ll be hit, for a couple days to a week, with the worst heat/rut you could possibly imagine. Then you go though a whole scent manifestation and blah blah blah. This was confusing so I’m gonna stop now 

Pregnancy- You pee on a stick and figure out whether or not you got a bun in the oven. Female omegas and female betas have the same pregnancy duration of nine months. Male omegas are shorter and unpredictable but usually happen at 7 months. Omegas typically suffer from nausea, morning sickness, dizziness, soreness, fatigue, back pain, cramps, pretty much any bad pregnancy symptom. Female betas typically have happy go lucky pregnancies but to be fair, they have periods. Those suck. Ok, let’s keep moving, this is getting long.

Mating- Ok, this is like the highest intimacy level ever. Betas are out there spending thousands getting married and alphas are just like, “Imma bite you now and we gonna be together forever, cool? Cool.” When an alpha bits the omega over the scent gland and breaks skin, it releases a flood of hormones that can make the omega dizzy or sick. This can last a couple of weeks after mating. Typically, mates go in groups of 2-3. Betas don’t bite or get bitten since their bites won’t last and have no meaning but it can be done for sentimental reasons. Those two weeks when the omega is feeling sick are the weeks it takes to fully develop the bond. This means, forever having your scents together. The omega may not have seen the alpha in years but their scent is still gonna be on the omega. They can feel each other’s emotions and such. If you split apart bonded mates, it’s gonna take a toll on both the omega and alpha. They could die. But like, that takes a while. Like, years. Like twenty years. Now I’m tired so imma stop.

Guys, I’m not even joking, if you have any questions about this, and I mean any, no matter how embarrassing, ask me in the comments.

I’d be more than happy to answer. (amixii: love y’all! your comments are wonderful :D)

That’s all, we'll be back tomorrow.

Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	113. Welcome to Zaofu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Mako a not dumb fuck.
> 
> Also.
> 
> Guess who’s working on missing smut scenes from this series!
> 
> I finished a chapter already so......y’all have some zesty lemon coming your way
> 
> Fuck I’m so cringey why do you people like me

Naga jumps and catches a ball with her mouth before making her way to Korra. 

As Naga drops the ball in front of Korra, she airbends the ball away from the airship, getting Naga to fetch it back.

“While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down. We should get moving,” Lin scolds.

Korra rolls her eyes. “Relax, we just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am except us.”

As Naga returns and drops the ball, Korra pats her. “I think she wants you to throw it for her.”

Lin looks down at the saliva soaked ball in disgust.

Lin wrinkles his nose. “I'll pass, thanks.”

“I’ll throw it,” Iroh says.

He tosses the ball but instead of going after it, Naga tackles the omega in a hug.

Lin looks highly amused as Iroh gets suffocated with love.

“See, this is why you shouldn’t be nice,” Bolin calls.

“Shut up,” Iroh sputters.

Asami busts out of the airship, pushing Bolin down the stairs on accident. “Oh, sorry about that. Anyways, we just got a call from the radio about another airbender.”

“Break my hip and that’s all you have to say?” Bolin groans, getting up.

“She shouldn’t be nice, remember,” Iroh taunts.

Bolin scowls.

“Bolin, you’re fine. But we finally have a report! Where from?” Korra asks.

“A city called Zaofu, the home of the Metal Clan,” Mako says.

Lin suddenly tenses.

“You know the place?” Korra asks,

“No,” Lin says firmly.

Korra looks at the older alpha pryingly.

Lin scowls. “Look, kid, I’m willing to go to Zaofu if you don’t question it.”

“Works for me,” Korra shrugs.

Naga bounds over and nudges the ball over to Lin with her nose. 

The metalbender regards the polar bear dog for a moment before bending down and grabbing the ball.

Naga looks so excited, Lin half smiles at the polar bear dog.

She tosses the ball and Naga takes after it, bounding through the fresh grass.

She comes back but instead of jumping on Lin, she simply nuzzles her stomach.

“Thanks,” Lin whispers to Naga. “I needed that.”

***

As the clouds pass from below the airship, a huge gleaming city made entirely out of metal in the shape of a lotus flower is seen. 

There are smaller metal flowers around the city too.

“Damn. An entire city made of metal! You should feel right at home, Lin,” Bolin says excitedly.

Lin is seated on a bench far away from the windows with her arms crossed. 

Naga and Pabu are near her.

“Yeah, totally pumped,” Lin mutters.

Mako frowns.

“Stress isn’t good for the baby,” Iroh says under his breath to Mako.

Mako tried to stop worrying but he can’t, knowing something is wrong with Lin.

“Holy shit. This place is packed with earthbenders. Won’t they know you’re pregnant?” Iroh suddenly realizes.

Mako stiffens. “I- I don’t know.”

Before he can think more of it, they approach the landing pad of the city. 

The police airship proceeds to land at one of the stations controlled by metalbenders. 

A metalbender uses and bends a string of cable out of the crane and it loops itself around a hook under the airship to connect the metal cable to the airship. 

Two other metalbenders subsequently bend and build an intricate stairway for the airship's passengers. 

Bolin runs out excitedly, while the rest of Team Avatar walks out calmly. 

Lin is slumped on the seat and still seated in the back, uninterested.

Asami stops and turns to Lin. “Aren't you coming?”

“What's there to see? It's metal. Big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's get moving. Don't tell anyone I'm here,” Lin commands.

Korra looks puzzled. “Why not?”

Lin is about to snap before she realizes these were people she genuinely liked. “Just- please? For me?”

Before anyone can say anything, Mako interjects. “Of course, Lin. We won’t tell a soul.”

Team Avatar exits the airship, where they are greeted by a man in green and yellow robes and two Metal Clan escorts.

“Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you. My name is Aiwei,” Aiwei says, bowing.

Korra bows back. “Thanks for having us.”

Aiwei gestures his hand to the group. “Is this everyone?”

“Yup. Just us. So, can I meet the new airbender?” Korra says.

Aiwei’s body language turns a little stiff.

Mako notices right away, Iroh catching on merely a second later.

“Of course, right this way,” Aiwei says after a minute.

Aiwei gestures for Team Avatar to follow him. 

The escorts close the gate after them and they descend down the dock. 

***

Ikki addresses two new airbenders. “And this is the Air Acolyte dining hall where everyone eats. And this is Daw.”

Daw stops eating and turns around to look at them.

“He's a new airbender too, like you guys,” Ikki says happily.

But under that happiness was a bit of worry and sadness.

She missed Mako and she didn’t even know if he was ok.

Daw drops his bowl and airbends up so he can bow down. “It's so nice to meet you. How exciting. New friends.”

“Excuse me, hello?” Zaheer asks.

He opens a door to the side, a hood covering his face. 

“My name is Yorru,” the beta says, pulling down his hood and entering the hall with a bald head and clean shaven face. “I heard this is the place to come for if you're a new airbender.”

Meelo nods. “You got that right, stranger.”

“Well, a couple of weeks ago, I woke up and suddenly I can do this,” Zaheer says, bending out a small vortex on his palm.

“Mom!” Ikki yells. “Aunt Kya!”

Pema and Kya glance over. 

“We got another one!” Ikki yells.

Zaheer smiles at his successful deception. 

Kya narrows her eyes.

She knew this man.

But from where?

***

Team Avatar and Aiwei are seated in a tram, Bolin looking out excitedly.

“That statue honors the first metalbender, Toph Beifong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach their highest potential,” Aiwei says, pointing to a Toph statue.

“Does Toph live here? Are we going to get to meet her?” Bolin asks.

Iroh tries not to laugh. 

As someone who has met Toph, he knew Bolin would be surprised when he met her.

“I'm afraid not. She would visit from time to time, but years ago she left to wander the world, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since,” Aiwei says wearily.

The tram continues its path and heads for the edge of Zaofu, stopping at the terminal. 

Korra blinks in surprise. “Wow. Is this where the airbender lives?”

Aiwei nods. “Yes. But first, her mother wants to meet you.”

Soon, they enter a dance studio where eight dancers are rehearsing on a flattened metal lotus flower. 

They fire metal cables to the ceiling, and four of them swing upward before landing, while the four bottom dancers bend the petals for their team-mates to land on. 

The dancers bounce from petal to petal, before jumping to the middle, where the flower closes. 

The dancers open the flower, where the inside dancers pose with graceful poise.

“Is this some kind of combat training?” Asami asks, sounding lost.

Aiwei looks slightly amused. “Not exactly, they are rehearsing for a dance premiere next month.”

Suyin turns to see Team Avatar, clapping to her dancers. “That's it for today, everyone.”

She walks up to them.

“Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin,” Aiwei says.

And suddenly, everything fits into place for Mako.

Lin’s reluctance, the copious use of metal, the huge Toph statue, Suyin and Lin’s resemblance, why Toph visited.

Suyin is Lin’s sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	114. Beifong Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako is being sassy, classy, and fucking genius
> 
> So nothing new

“Please, call me Su. Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. And this must be Mako, Iroh, Bolin, and Asami,” Suyin says, greeting them with a bow.

Everyone bows back.

“You've done your research,” Mako says, words carefully picked.

Asami is a bit surprised. 

Mako isn’t usually this hostile to people he’s never met before.

“I make it my business to know who's visiting my city,” Suyin responds with an even tone.

“So, you're a dancer,” Korra says awkwardly, breaking the tension.

“Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interests,” Suyin says excitedly.

Aiwei leans into Suyin's ear and whispers to her, causing her eyes to widen and she glances at him. 

After Aiwei moves away from Suyin, she turns and narrows her eyes with suspicion on the group unhappily. 

“Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?” Suyin inquires.

Iroh gapes as Bolin looks like he’s been doused in ice water.

“How did you know I was lying?” Korra questions.

Aiwei looks smug. “I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes.”

Suyin smiles. “Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city.”

“Hey! We know someone who can do that. Mako-” Bolin strats only to be cut off.

“I know someone who has a similar ability to spot a liar,” Mako finishes smoothly.

The omega holds Aiwei’s gaze, more than aware he won’t be caught lying.

“He’s telling the truth,” Aiwei says reluctantly.

No one on Team Avatar is sure why Mako kept his ability a secret, but no one wants to pry.

“We came with Republic City's Chief of Police. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Korra apologizes.

“Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello,” Suyin says gleefully.

“I think it’s better if you don’t,” Mako says, voice neutral.

Korra gives him a look. “Why?”

“Lin hasn’t mentioned me?” Suyin asks.

Iroh frowns. “No. Why would she?”

“I'm Lin's sister,” Suyin says.

***

“I found out why you're so against coming here,” a voice says from behind Lin.

The alpha turns.

“Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?” Korra asks Lin.

“Half-sister,” Lin corrects.

“Didn’t stop Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin.We're blood, Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say ‘hello’,” Suyin says kindly.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Lin snarls.

Korra looks a little annoyed with Lin while Mako was furious with Suyin.

He hadn’t meant to find out Suyin gave Lin her scar but he was looking through old police files when he read about Suyin’s defiant acts.

He swore he wouldn’t forgive her until Lin did.

Lin was the first to believe in him and he knew she would be the last.

He was standing by her.

“You two haven't spoken in thirty years? How come?” Asami asks.

Suyin scoffs. “Ask her, I've tried.”

“Oh, don't put that on me. You're the one who tore our family apart,” Lin hisses.

“And you've done one hell of a job keeping it that way,” Suyin counters.

Iroh and Bolin share a look of discomfort.

Lin laughs but it’s disbelieving. “You haven't changed one bit, have you?”

Suyin sighs. “Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day, but that's not the reason the Avatar came here. My daughter is thrilled to meet you.”

Korra gasps. “Lin, your niece is the new airbender! Isn't that amazing?”

“I have three kids that airbend, I don’t give a shit,” Lin mutters.

Suyin looks surprised. “Three kids? You’re a mom?”

“A lot happened while you and Toph were having tea parties here,” Lin says coldly.

No one points out how Lin doesn’t say mom instead of Toph, but everyone notices.

***

Metal disc ricochet between two metal columns with a player on each side.

“Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disc. They invented it all on their own,” Suyin says proudly.

Wing shoots the disc to Wei, who redirects it, ricocheting it between multiple columns. 

Wei fires the disc back, ricocheting against a column. 

Wing leaps to intercept the disc, but fails to catch it, which slams onto a net.

“Oh, nice power, Wei,” Suyin compliments.

Wing pounds his hands and grumbles at his defeat.

“Ha! Wing goes down!” Wei cheers.

Suyin sighs. “I'm so proud of those two.”

The group walks away and heads to a gallery filled with metal sculptures, where a sculptor works on one with metalbending. 

“Huan, I'd like you to meet the Avatar and her friends. And your Aunt Lin,” Suyin says, adding on the last part like she didn’t want to say it.

Korra smiles. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hey,” Huan says without looking back.

“Wow, that's a really nice… banana? Yes, very, very lifelike,” Bolin says carefully.

“It's not a banana! It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence; represents the dawning of a New Age. Obviously,” Huan says.

Iroh stifles a laugh behind his hand.

Bolin looks appalled. “Oh, yeah, no, uh, I can, I can totally see that.”

Mako actually giggles and Asami feels her heart practically burst with affection for the omega.

Bolin forms a frame with his fingers. “I can, oh, let me stand here. Yes, I can see that now. Yes. Thank you.”

“Banana. I mean, that's a banana right?” Bolin sounds lost as they walk away. Iroh pats his head reassuringly.

They finally reach the front of a house with a girl reading a book on the front steps,

“And this is my daughter, Opal,” Suyin introduces.

Opal turns toward the guests. “Wow, Avatar Korra. I can't believe you're here. You’re so amazing!”

For some reason, alarm bells were going off in Iroh’s head.

He wasn’t skeptical of the female herself but something about her was off.

Korra laughs. “It's great to meet you, Opal.”

“Opal. That's a beautiful name,” Mako compliments.

Opal blushes and pushes some hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

It’s very platonic and typically, interactions between betas and omegas didn’t spark jealousy.

But for some reasons this particular beta was making Korra want to bare her teeth and Asami want to claim Mako all over again.

Strange.

“I'm Bolin,” the aforementioned alpha greets.

Opal shakes Bolin's hand. “Nice to meet you,”

“Iroh,” Iroh says.

Opal smiles at the omega and waves in greeting.

Korra glances back and forth between the three with curiosity. 

Bolin looks off awkwardly while Lin storms toward them.

“Great. We've found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here,” Lin snaps.

“And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt Lin,” Suyin drawls.

Opal looks excited. “Really? I've always wanted to meet you. My mom has told so many stories about you.”

“I'm sure she has and I’m positive each one portrayed a shittier picture of me than the last,” Lin says dryly.

Opal blanches a little.

Suyin ignores Lin. “So I've set all of you up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple,” Korra says.

Opal beams. “That sounds amazing.”

Suyin smiles but it’s strained. “Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here.”

Korra looks a bit confused.

She turns back at Mako.

Suyin also looks at Mako and that causes the omega to huff and look away.

“I guess I could help her get started,” Korra says awkwardly.

“Kid, you better be fucking with me or I swear to the spirits I’m gonna-” Lin says, only to be cut off when Mako places a reassuring hand on her arm.

“She's just a little worried because there's a bunch of fucked up criminals after me,” Korra reassures Opal.

Suyin perks up. “If you're concerned about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the world. Now I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth.”

She turns and leaves with Opal in tow.

Korra turns to Lin. “Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” Mako quotes wisely.

“And what’s with you? You’ve never even met the woman!” Asami says incredulously.

Mako stiffens. “I know enough.”

“Ok, guys, we’re just staying for a little. Promise,” Korra says, though it’s mostly directed at Mako.

With pleading looks from both Iroh and Bolin and his own curiosity to find out what’s up with this place, he agrees.

“Fine. But just for a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	115. Hostility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako is being not nice but hella smart

“Okay. Let's see what you've got,” Korra says,

“I'm not very good,” Opal says quietly.

Korra smiles. “That's okay. I've never been a teacher before, so we're in the same boat. You'd want to keep you elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground. Why don't you try it with me?”

Opal follows Korra's movements and they circle each other. 

Soon, both bend out a stream of air which circles them, and they continue their movement.

Korra is impressed. “Woah. You're a natural.”

Opal visibly brightens. “You really think so?

Korra grins. “Of course.”

Opal has a small self-satisfied smile on her face. “Thanks.”

***

A female airbender slams against one of the spinning gates of the artifact before tumbling out. 

She rubs her head as Meelo, Daw, Zaheer, and another male airbender look on.

“You call yourself an airbender? Disgraceful!” Meelo bellows.

Meelo sternly points to the gates, prompting Daw to run in with no greater success.

“Be the leaf!” Meelo shrieks.

“But, I don't even know what that means,” Daw protests.

Zaheer calmly walks past them, causing the duo to look up curiously. 

He somersaults through the front panels and avoids every other gate. 

The rest of the group look on in surprise as Kya walks up to them. 

Zaheer nimbly avoids the gates, before somersaulting through the final gates. 

Zaheer turns and clasps his hands in respect.

“Now, that man is a leaf,” Meelo compliments.

Zaheer bows. “A student is only as good as his master.”

Meelo bows respectfully back to Zaheer.

“Great news! I just got a message from Tenzin. He's with a whole group of other airbenders at the Northern Temple and he wants all of you to join them,” Kya says cheerfully.

Daw and the two other new airbenders smile at the news. 

“And the Avatar is with him?” Zaheer asks,

Kya’s face remains passive but she’s curious as to why ‘Yorru’ asked the question. “No. Apparently she had to split off from Tenzin.”

“That's unfortunate. I was really looking forward to meeting her,” Zaheer says sadly.

***

The metal panels surrounding the city close as night time approaches. 

They all sit in the dining room.

“Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad,” the chef says, presenting the plates.

“Stunning,” Suyin compliments.

The chef bows before walking off, where he bows to Baatar as they cross paths.

“Sorry, dear, I'm going to have to take dinner to my office. I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel,” Baatar calls, Baatar Jr. following him.

Suyin smiles. “Well, don't let me stand in the way of inspiration.”

“You're the best!” Baatar yells.

“That was my brilliant architect of an omega, Baatar, and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband's projects,” Suyin elaborates.

“Five kids. What a nightmare,” Lin mutters.

“You have three with another on the way,” Bolin says incredulously but one glare from Lin shuts him up.

“No, no. My children are a blessing,” Suyin says. “I’m sure you feel the same about yours.”

“Yeah, cause one of them is a spirit genius, the second is an unlicensed therapist, and the third has trained a lemur army. My kids were allowed to be free, not locked in a metal flower of ‘safety’,” Lin snarks.

“And yet none of them are earthbender. Makes you think. Was Tenzin on birth control every time he mated with you?” Suyin asks, eyes narrowed to slits.

“Actually, Ikki looks more like Lin than she does Pema. She has green eyes and everything. I’m sure your pathetic excuse for logic isn’t the case,” Mako snaps.

Suddenly, Mako feels Korra’s hand squeeze his thigh under the table in a pressure that’s almost painful.

“Be careful, sweetheart,” Korra murmurs, the threat more than perceivable.

Bolin tries to break the tension. “I have to admit, I was pretty skeptical when he said ‘pea tendrils’, but this is delicious.”

“I was more stuck on the whole hibiscus root. I thought flowers were just for show. Turns out, that's a lie,” Iroh says, pushing around the salad.

Opal laughs. “I know, right. I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life.”

Bolin scoffs. “Oh. I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets. I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be.”

Mako winces slightly.

Asami looks at her omega sympathetically.

Opal looks upset. “I'm sorry. I didn't know.”

Bolin laughs. “No, no, it's okay, that's all in the past. Things are great now. I got to be a pro-bender, fought against a dangerous revolution, became a mover star, and now, I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation.”

“Wow. Your life sounds so exciting,” Opal says bitterly.

As she says that, water glasses are passed around the table.

For half a second, Mako swears he sees something fizz and melt in Opal’s but it’s gone so soon, he isn’t sure.

He definitely can’t ask Korra to check with water bending because if he’s wrong, she’s gonna be pissed at him.

“How's your search for the new airbenders going?” Suyin asks, sipping her water.

Korra sighs. “Honestly, not great. We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen.?

“Oh, she's horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants,” Suyin says, waving her hand around.

Lin huffs. “Sounds familiar.”

“What?” Suyin asks.

“Nothing, she said nothing,” Iroh says quickly.

Suyin ignores Lin. “I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated. Don't you agree, Korra?”

Korra blinks in surprise. “I….I haven't really thought about it too much.”

Iroh was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. 

His mother was Fire Lord and she was doing fine.

Not all monarchies were bad.

“Well, you should start. The world is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it or step aside,” Suyin says.

“Hey, everyone. My little sister is an expert on world affairs now,” Lin says mockingly.

Suyin finally snaps. “You want to talk about what's really bugging you? Because I'm right here!”

Lin glares at her sister before turning away. 

Suddenly, the door is thrown open and Varrick and Zhu Li walk in.

“Sorry we're late, everyone,” Varrick declares.

“Varrick?” Bolin questions.

Asami frowns. “What are you doing here?”

“Great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow, food for thought. Any who, how's our company doing?” Varrick asks,

“You mean my company,” Asami corrects. “Future Industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the President.”

“Allegedly plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted,” Varrick says smugly.

Mako processes his words for a second. “That’s cause you escaped prison.”

“No, the universe decided to set me free. So, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, and bam! We're in business together,” Varrick says cheerfully.

“Varrick's heading up my new technology division,” Suyin explains.

Iroh’s head is spinning and he’s clearly not the only confused one.

Varrick dramatically throws his hand in the air. “I've seen the future, and the future is, magnets! I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it. But that's not all, I'm-”

“All right, enough! I'm trying to keep Korra safe and you're harboring a criminal?” Lin asks.

“Ease out, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change,” Suyin says softly,

“You haven't and you never will!” Lin snarls.

She walks off, throwing the chair aside.

“Lin!” Korra protests, about to go after her but Mako pulls her down.

“Don’t,” Mako whispers, pulling Korra close to him.

Lin exits the hall, firing her cable to slam the door. 

***

Mako and Iroh were bunking together.

They honestly felt a little miffed they hadn’t met before.

They went from strangers to being each other’s mental support beams in just a couple of months and neither could be happier.

“So, you, Bolin, and Opal seemed to hit it off dinner. I think she's really into you two,” Mako teases Iroh.

“I like her a lot but something is off about her,” Iroh mumbles. “I know she’s a beta but I feel like she has this underlying scent of….daisies?”

Mako gasps. “You noticed too? I thought it was just me!”

Iroh shrugs. “Maybe we’re just fucked up. Whatever. I’m gonna go grab Bolin and Opal and take a tour.”

“Of Zaofu or the inside of your pants?” Mako asks.

When Iroh throws a pillow at him, it’s more than answer enough.

“Says the one planning on sneaking out to see Korra and Asami!” Iroh protests.

“Yeah but we’re mated,” Mako teases. “Hell, I have a baby on the way.”

“You’re taking this pregnancy thing awfully well,” Iroh says.

Mako shrugs. “As soon as we finish rounding up airbenders and reach the Northern Air Temple, I’m gonna sit down and tell them.”

“Good for you,” Iroh says, already out the door.

“Have fun and wear protection!” Mako yells.

Another pillow is thrown in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	116. Apologies and Arisen Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s writing smut and feels super embarrassed?
> 
> This gay gal!
> 
> God that’s fun to say.
> 
> No it’s not I’m super cringe

Korra admires a model of Zaofu in Suyin’s study when Mako walks in.

“Mako?” Korra says, surprised.

“I came to look for you but also to apologize to Suyin. I decided I should probably get to know you and what caused the animosity between you and Lin instead of going out on a limb,” Mako says sheepishly.

Suyin laughs. “You’re a smart one, dear. Keep him, Korra. People as clever as him are hard to find.”

Korra smiles, pulling Mako close to her. “Trust me, I know.”

“You know, before I built this city, there was nothing here. I wanted to make my mark on the world,” Suyin says, wandering over to the map.

“It's amazing. Thank you for being so welcoming. And I'm sorry for how Lin's been acting. I guess Mako already apologized for himself. Can I ask what happened with you two?” Korra inquires.

Suyin sighs. “It's complicated. We didn't have a normal childhood. Neither of us knew our fathers and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police. Because mom grew up in such a strict household, she gave us all the freedom in the world, hoping we'd figure out our own paths.”

“That sounds like a good thing,” Korra says cautiously,

Suyin smiles sadly. “And in a way it was. But we both ended up fighting for mom's attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop. I was….a bit troubled. Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out. When I was sixteen, I left home to explore the world. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a traveling circus for a while, and lived in a sandbender commune in a desert. It took me a while, but I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband, and created a place I could truly call home.”

“It sounds like you've created the perfect life here,” Mako says quietly.

“Almost. I've always wanted Lin to be a part of it, but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around,” Suyin says, a bittersweet smile on her lips.

“Um, Su?” Mako asks.

Suyin looks at the omega.

“If you don’t mind me asking, I was wondering if there is something about Opal you’re hiding?” Mako questions. “I really don’t mean to pry but something about her being scentless doesn’t seem right.”

Suyin waves him off. “Don’t worry about it dear, many people get that from her. She’s a beta but she was born with the wrong parts, if you know what I mean.”

And with that, Suyin walks out.

Mako is frozen in place.

“Mako? Are you ok?” Korra asks.

“Korra. The fizz. The white stuff. It all makes sense now,” Mako whispers.

Korra is slowly growing alarmed. “Mako what? What’s are you-”

“Korra, tonight during dinner, Opal’s glass was specifically placed. When I looked at it, something white faded but it happened so fast I didn’t want to believe it,” Mako says.

Korra was slowly catching on but was still praying she had the situation wrong.

“Korra, someone’s been drugging Opal,” Mako says, voice deadly soft.

***

When Bolin finds Iroh, he’s talking and laughing with Opal.

“Damn, am I being replaced already?” Bolin asks, sitting down.

“It’s not that hard,” Opal teases.

Bolin pretends to be offended. “So what’s been happening here?”

“Nothing much. We were figuring out that Opal likes us back,” Iroh says casually.

Bolin chokes on the air he just inhaled while Opal turns redder than Iroh’s fire.

“You can’t say that so easily!” Bolin wheezes. “I’m too young to go into cardiac arrest.”

Opal hides her face in her hands. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“Hey, none of you were doing anything so I did it myself,” Iroh says, shrugging.

Suddenly, Mako, Korra and Asami tear into the courtyard.

“Uh, you guys good?” Iroh asks, clearly surprised.

“Opal, tonight, when you get your water glass, let Asami take a sip,” Mako says, his voice so serious, it’s scary.

Opal looks confused. “Why?”

“Just, please?” Korra asks.

“Um, ok?” Opal says uneasily.

Asami breathes in relief. 

She hoped the drug theory was wrong, but a part of her hopes it’s right so they don’t look like idiots drinking other people’s water,

***

Zaheer walks into Tenzin's study. 

He looks at a small shrine of an Air Nomad and takes the amulet, with a sculpting of Guru Laghima. 

He opens the amulet to read the inside inscription. “‘Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.’”

“What are you doing?” A voice asks.

Zaheer turns to see Ikki. “No one's allowed in Daddy's study except Daddy.”

Zaheer smiles gently.

No matter what he’s decided to do, hurting an innocent or a child is one thing he has swore to never do. “I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep.”

Ikki looked at him curiously. “What were you reading?”

Zaheer shows her the amulet. “A poem by Guru Laghima, the wisest airbender who ever lived.”

Kya walks in, interrupting the two of them. “Ikki, you should be in bed. C'mon.”

Ikki waves to ‘Yorru’. “Night!”

Zaheer smiles and waves back. “Good night.”

“You seem to know a lot about airbender history for someone who just got airbending,” Kya says nonchalantly.

“I've always admired the culture,” Zaheer says.

Kya looks at him, amusement written all over her face. “And you moved through those gates like a natural. Where did you say you were from?”

Zaheer feels realization creep up on him. “A small village up north. You've probably never heard of it.”

“No, I don’t believe I have,” Kya says, before her eyes narrow. “Zaheer.”

Kya bends the water in the fountain and directs it at Zaheer, who blasts it off with airbending. 

Kya bends the water around her and shoots ice projectiles at him. 

Zaheer takes a staff and smashes the ice projectiles. 

He leaps out through the window and opens the staff, preparing to escape. 

Kya leaps out with water tendrils on either arm.

“Help!” Kya yells as loudly as she can, hoping the White Lotus sentries heard her.

Kya catches Zaheer with her tendrils, leaping down before slamming him to the fountain. 

She prepares to freeze him, though Zaheer managed to dodge the attack in the nick of time, having only his leg frozen, which he easily broke through. 

Kya bends the water into a wave and rides toward him, directing all the water to Zaheer, but he shields himself with airbending and blows her off. 

Zaheer prepares to grab his staff, but is blocked by a fire blast.

“Hold it right there!” A sentry yells,

The two sentries direct fire blasts at Zaheer, which he nimbly dodges. 

Zaheer pulls the staff with airbending, using the staff to block another blast before throwing a blast of air to slam the sentries against the roof of a pavilion. 

Kya, who has regained consciousness, bends the water to surround herself, before directing a strong blast toward Zaheer. 

Zaheer dodges the blast and sends a large air blast to Kya, slamming her against the wall, knocking her out.

“Sorry, I won't be joining you at the Northern Air Temple. I'm afraid I have other plans,” Zaheer says coldly.

Zaheer opens his staff and flies off. 

***

Lin hears a door knock. “Who is it?”

Korra peaks in. “Hey, it's me. I brought someone who wants to talk to you.”

Opal appears behind the door.

Lin knows she isn’t winning this one. “You wanna talk? Talk kid. I’m listening. For real this time.”

“I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kind of sad you didn't want to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming some times. But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it,” Opal says hopefully.

Lin sighs, standing up.

She opens her arms. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Opal grins gleefully and tackles the alpha in a hug.

Korra is watching from the doorway.

Mako was right when he said this was gonna work.

“I don’t have a problem with you, kid. I never have. Any of my sister’s kids are more than welcome to visit me any time. I have kids too, I know what if feels like to want a family to love you. I’d love to join your family kid but accepting Suyin is gonna take some more time,” Lin says quietly.

Opal pulls out of the hug. “I understand. Take as much time as you need. Until then, know that I’m here for you.”

Opal skips away, glee more than obvious while a smug Korra approaches Lin.

“Shut the hell up kid,” Lin mutters,

Korra grins. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t need to,” Lin says. “Why don't you focus on fixing the world, and stop trying to fix my family?”

“Cause your family is a mess,” Korra says honestly. “Well, this side anyway. Especially since Opal might be a drugged alpha.”

Lin looks up in surprise. “What did you just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	117. Deleted DNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I like Mako a whole lot more than I should

The metal dome covering Zaofu opens.

Team Avatar and Suyin's family are sitting at the table for breakfast.

“Has anyone seen Lin?” Mako asks.

“I think she's still in her room,” Korra says. “She mentioned something about meditating so she doesn’t snap someone’s neck.”

“I know she has a problem with me, but I didn’t think it was so big she’d resort to meditating,” Suyin says dryly.

Wei and Wing run into the room.

“All set for your power disc game, guys?” Suyin asks.

While Wei takes a few pieces of fruit from the basket, Wing says, “Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt!”

He also snatches an apple.

“I wanna power disc your face,” Wei snaps, hitting Wing in the stomach, causing him to choke on the apple.

“You should go play with us,” Wei says to Korra.

Korra looks a little lost. “Um. I don't think I'd be much competition, since I can't metalbend.”

In front of everyone, Opal passes her water glass to Asami.

Mako notices that Aiwei’s eyes widen in slight alarm.

Asami takes a sip.

“Really. Lin never offered to train you?” Suyin says, continuing the conversation while still observing Asami.

Korra shrugs. “Nope. And I guessed I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up kicking Equalist ass. It was a busy few months.”

“Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher. As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics,” Suyin mentions.

“Really? That would be great!” Korra says brightly.

“Bolin, you should do it,” Iroh says, turning to his alpha.

“You'd probably be really good at it,” Opal says enthusiastically.

Bolin flinches. “Uh, nah. I'm more of an earth guy. The dirt, rocks; y'know, maybe some light gravel. That's kinda where my heart is.”

“Okay, Earth Guy. Well, let me know if you change your mind,” Suyin says gently.

Suyin's necklace begins to be pulled off.

The cutlery begins shaking and being pulled away, causing everyone with duck for cover.

In the doorway is a suit, where the cutlery flies and sticks to.

The person in the suit removes the helmet cover, revealing to be Varrick.

Mako narrows his eyes in irritation.

“It worked! Zhu Li, mark it down. Magnet suit test successful. Power down,” Varrick declares.

Zhu Li unplugs the suit, causing everything to drop. “On to phase two: Zhu Li cleans up this mess.”

Zhu Li hangs her head in disappointment.

Suddenly, Asami gasps and doubles over.

Bolin and Iroh rush to support her.

Suddenly, Mako whimpers, nearly collapsing.

“Mako? Asami? What the hell,” Korra panics, holding onto her omega.

Asami’s scent suddenly recedes and Mako’s mate mark from her burns.

“That water was drugged! Opal, you’re an alpha!” Korra yells.

Suyin gasps. “Zhu Li! Call a healer at once! We need to get the drug out of both Asami and Opal! Korra, dear, lay Mako down and put some ice on Asami’s mark. We need to make sure the force of the bond being strained doesn’t harm him.”

Zhu Li does just that and several healers enter.

They’re all mixing brews and such, quickly feeding it to Asami and Opal.

Bolin is holding Asami down, the violent spasms wracking the female alpha’s body making it hard to give her the medicine.

Korra cradles Mako in her arms, a cool piece of cloth covering the mating bite.

The omega’s golden eyes are glassed over with pain and Korra’s heart hurts to see her two mates like this.

Soon though, Asami stops shaking and her scent returns to normal.

She’s tired and weary but at least she alive.

Mako practically launches himself at her.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have drank that. Do you feel anything? Are you ok?” Mako asks, voice hysterical.

Asami chuckles. “I’m fine. It was just one sip so I’m not gonna go into a rut. I already had my regular one a month ago so nothing new should be happening.”

But Opal was starting to get feverish. “Um, I don’t- what’s happening?”

“Oh, but Opal is gonna go into rut because she’s been on the drugs for forever,” Bolin says.

Suyin is lost. “How could I have let someone drug my daughter?”

“It’s fine. Sometimes, natural herbs can also cause suppression,” Aiwei says.

If Mako’s head wasn’t fuzzy with pain, he would have caught the lie.

***

Lin is walking outside of her room when she sees two guards leaning against a wall and chatting.

“How many push-ups did you do last night? 'Cause I did like fifty,” one of them boast.

“What do you two think you're doing?! Get back to work!” Lin snaps.

She groans uncomfortably and puts her hand on her face.

A liquid hot bust of pain ignited up her sides.

“Is everything all right here?” Aiwei asks, coming out of nowhere.

Lin scowls. “The Avatar is in danger, and these two dumbassssmare just standing around chit-chatting.”

“Don't worry, Zaofu is the most secure city in the world,” Aiwei reassures.

Lin scowls. “I'll be the judge of that. I'm going to check every inch of this place.”

She tries to walk away, but Aiwei blocks her path. “Lin, you do not have to work while you are here. You need to relax.”

“I'm fine,” Lin hisses, before another rocket of pain nearly brings her to her knees,

Aiwei frowns. “It doesn't take a truth seer to know that you are under a dangerous amount of stress. If you don't deal with your suppressed feelings, there will be severe consequences to your health….and your job.”

“I'm not interested in talking about my feelings,” Lin mutters.

“You won't have to say a word. I know a great acupuncturist in town who will be able to help you,” Aiwei says.

He hands Lin a card.

To seal the deal, he says, “I’m sure Tenzin wouldn’t want you to be this stressed.”

Lin looks at the card. “Fine. But don’t think I don’t know what you did with the whole Tenzin thing.”

***

Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li's inhabit a vine-infested Republic City apartment.

“Seems like you made quite the stir on Air Temple Island. The cops are swarming the city looking for us,” P’Li says.

“You still want to try to take out the president?” Ghazan asks.

Zaheer scowls. “No, he'll have to wait. We leave today.’

The group looks down at a street in Republic City.

Zaheer points to a truck. “There's our ticket out of here.”

A truck driver is lifting boxes into the bag of his truck.

Suddenly a water whip grabs hold of him, bent by Ming-Hua, and pulls him to the side of his truck.

Terrified, he looks at Zaheer and P'Li, who are standing in front of him and glaring at him.

Ming-Hu’s is behind the driver, subduing him with an ice claw in one hand and holding an ice dagger at his neck.

“There's no money! I just made my last delivery!” The man says, panicked.

Ming-Hua sneers. “We don't want money.”

***

Lin is lying on a bed, looking upward as Guo bends needles out of a tray and stops them right above her.

“How many of those things are you going to stick in me?” Lin snaps.

“I'll be placing several needles on each of your acu-points. There's nothing to be scared about. This will be even more relaxing since you are a mated alpha with children to strengthen that spiritual bond between partners,” Guo explains.

He adjusts the needle position in the air

“Please, close your eyes and take a deep breath,” Guo instructs.

Lin does so, and the needles slowly go into different spots in her upper body.

“This process corrects an imbalance in your chi. Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure,” Guo commands.

Lin frowns. “I can't feel a thing.”

“That's unusual. Your chi must be powerfully blocked. This can be because of either stress or distance from your partner. Given your case, it’s most likely both. We're going to need more needles,” Guo says sagely.

He grabs more needles and inserts them in Lin. “Acupuncture often taps into peoples' buried memories. These memories can sometimes be difficult to process especially since the most likely will be negative ones. Don’t expect any with your mates or those who have brought you joy.”

Lin is skeptical, as a needle approaches her forehead. “Buried memories. Sure.”

And then she’s thrown back.

***

_A teenage Suyin is relaxing inside of her living room with two boys._

_The door opens and someone walks inside._

_It's a much younger Lin._

_“Su, what are you doing home?” Lin demands._

_Suyin laughs. “Wow, you almost look like a real cop!”_

_Lin scowls. “You're supposed to be in school.”_

_“Oh no, are you going to tell Mom? It's not like she's gonna give a shit,” Suyin scoffs._

_“Where'd you get all that stuff?” Lin asks the boy rummaging through a backpack._

_The boy shrugs. “Oh, it fell off the back of a truck.”_

_Lin huffs. “What are you doing hanging out with these assholes?”_

_Suyin jumps to her feet. “They're my friends and you have no right to call them that! Come on guys, let's get out of here.”_

_Lin puts her hand on her sister's shoulder and stops her from leaving. “Su, stop.”_

_Suyin slaps Lin's hand off. “Get your hands off of me!”_

_“You have so much potential. You're ruining your life,” Lin protests._

_“At least I have a life!” Suyin yells defiantly._

_She turns and leaves with her friends, as Lin looks on with a glare._

***

Suyin stops near a meteorite on a low pedestal. “These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders. The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend.”

Suyin breaks off a piece of the meteorite, which she slowly bends down to her hand.

She bends it into a star shape, followed by a diamond.

“That's pretty damn cool,” Korra admits.

Suyin gives Korra the meteorite.

“Here, try it!” Suyin says cheerfully.

Korra looks uncertain. “Okay.”

Korra concentrates for a while, but is not able to do anything with the meteorite.

“Can I join?” A voice asks.

Korra turns. “Bolin? Is that you?”

“No, it's President Raiko,” Bolin deadpans.

“Sure!” Suyin says, tossing him a meteorite.

“On second thought, I’m good,” Bolin says, looking at the metal.

“What? We didn’t even do anything,” Korra says indignantly..

“I mean, only like one earthbender in a hundred can metalbend,” Bolin protests.

“Well, don't believe everything you hear. The only thing limiting you is your attitude,” Suyin says happily. “Speaking of, where's Iroh?”

“Helping Opal through her rut,” Bolin says.

Korra and Suyin look like cold water has been doused on them and Bolin clarifies.

“We solidified our relationship and all that’s shit before, relax, it’s consensual,” Bolin says, waving them off. “I wanna watch the metal bending action though so I’m gonna stay.”

He makes a rock stump for himself, and sits down.

Korra turns back to the meteorite.

“Try to focus on the fine pieces of earth within the metal,” Suyin instructs.

Korra takes Suyin's advice, and successfully changes the shape of the meteorite.

“I can't believe it! I'm metalbending!” Korra says gleefully. “Wait till Mako hears!”

“Wow, you picked that up really, really quick. Guess you're that one in a hundred!” Bolin says, trying to smile but really not able to.

Suyin puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. “Great job, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	118. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna say it.
> 
> Season 3 was supreme
> 
> Fight me, i fucking dare you, I will argue back

_ Lin is driving in a police carriage, as an officer's voice comes out of the radio. _

_ “Calling all units. Property reported on the corner of 5th and Harbor. Suspect's vehicle headed south on Hallow Boulevard. Units responding, identify,” the radio blares. _

_ Lin picks up the radio and replies. “Unit three responding.” _

_ The criminal carriage drives by her, and she quickly turns around.  _

_ Lin fires her cables at one of the wheels and rips it off, causing the carriage to swerve to the stop at the site of the road.  _

_ Two people come out from the back and try to escape, but Lin traps them with her cables, glaring at them, until she hears a voice off-screen. _

_ “Leave them alone!” Suyin yells, stepping out of the driver's seat of the wrecked carriage. _

_ “Su?” Lin asks, horrified. _

***

Lin opens her eyes, gasping, and sits up. 

The needles fly out of her and across of them. 

Lin breathes deeply, drenched in sweat, and turns to leave.

“Wait! Leaving in the middle of a session could make you sick,” Guo protests.

“I'm done here,” Lin snarls.

The alpha leaves, clearly in an unsafe condition. 

***

Lin is laying in bed, light tremors wracking her body.

Her door opens and she looks up. 

It’s Korra, but Lin hallucinates and sees her as a teenage Suyin.

“Lin, it’s lunch time,” Korra says.

Lin shuts her eyes and tries to focus, causing her image of Suyin to fade to Korra.

“Um, Lin? Are you okay? You don't look good. Do you want me to get Mako?” Korra asks.

Lin finds the strength to get up, as Korra walks into the room.

“I'm fine, don’t tell Mako you saw me like this,” Lin mutters.

“But Lin-” Korra tries.

“No! He can’t know. I’m going somewhere to fix this. I’ll be back,” Lin promises.

Korra pouts as she leaves.

Why the hell did more people listen to Mako than to her?

“Korra!” Mako yells.

Korra swallows in mild panic.

Ah.

That’s why.

***

Lin walks, stumbling at every turn, sounds of pain leaving her mouth here and there.

Right away, she feels both Pema and Tenzin’s concern through their bond.

She’d been feeling it for days but she can’t find the strength to respond.

But she does it anyways, reassures them she’s fine.

Lin heads back to the acupuncture room and barges open the door, startling Guo who is placing the needles back onto their tray.

“What did you do to me?” Lin asks, pained.

Guo sighs. “I tried to warn you. Come with me. Let's go finish the session.”

He helps Lin back onto the bed and puts a needle in the point on her forehead. “Just relax and breathe.”

***

_ “So, you're robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?” Lin questions. _

_ Suyin looks at her nails. “I didn't steal anything. I just drove the car. I owed my friends a favor. It's not a big deal.” _

_ Lin scowls. “I'm not letting you get away with this.” _

_ Suyin laughs. “Oh, what are you going to do, Officer? Arrest me?” _

_ She starts to walk away. _

_ “Don't even think about taking one more step!” Lin commands. _

_ Suyin stops momentarily, but ignores her and keeps walking.  _

_ Enraged, Lin sends one of her cables at her sister, and it catches her wrist.  _

_ Suyin breaks free with her knife and sends the cables back at Lin, and the cables slice her cheek, causing Lin to scream in pain.  _

_ Suyin looks on in shock. _

***

A metalbending officer goes up to the same truck that was attacked by Zaheer's gang.

“Good afternoon. Where are you off to today?” The officer asks.

“I, uh, got a delivery to make at Bao Yu. I should be back later today,” he says, handing the officer papers, as Ming-Hua is behind his seat, still threatening him.

“You all right?” The officer asks,

The driver nods. “Yeah, just a little tired. One more pick-up, then I'm clocking out.”

The officer frowns. “I thought you said you had a delivery?”

The driver starts sweating. “Did I?”

The officer frowns. “I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle and open the back of the truck.”

The driver steps out and runs away screaming, while another cop chases after him. 

The interrogating cop opens the back of the truck, and is blasted backward with powerful airbending from Zaheer.

“Let's get out of here!” Zaheer yells.

Ming-Hua drives the truck away, while police stay hard on its tail. 

P'Li blows up one of them with combustion, but the rest are able to avoid it, and keep chasing the truck. 

Ghazan stops two of them with lava, and the group escapes.

***

Bolin tries to bend the meteorite.

He’s been trying for hours, nothing has happened.

“Hey, Bolin,” a voice says.

Bolin jumps, dropping the rock. “Opal? Aren't you in rut? Where Iroh?”

“No, it was a quick rut just to get my alpha senses back on track. Is it true I smell like daisies?” Opal asks.

Bolin scents the air. “Yeah. Daisies and….tea.”

Opal brightens. “That’s what Iroh said!”

“Where is he?” Bolin asks.

“Sleeping,” Opal says, a flush rising on her cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Bolin says nonchalantly.

“Sure….” Opal drawls.

Bolin groans. “Ok fine. I'm just frustrated. I've been trying to metalbend and I can't figure it out. Don't tell anyone, okay?”

Opal frowns. “Why not?”

“Because it's so fucking embarrassing. This isn't the first time I've tried, and I've been wanting to metalbend ever since I heard about Toph. Your grandmother is my biggest hero,” Bolin says, trying to communicate his desperation.

“My mom grew up learning from Toph. Just go train with her. Stop being so scared,” Opal says, rolling her eyes.

Bolin huffs. “You know what? Maybe I am scared. But what about you? I know that you want to go to the Northern Air Temple to train with Tenzin, but you haven't done it, because you're afraid too!”

Instead of getting mad, Opal nods. 

Iroh had a calming effect on most people. “You know what? You're right. I don't want to leave my family and disappoint my mom.”

“It’s your life. If your parents can’t respect that, that’s their problem,” Bolin says softly.

Opal is left to her thoughts as Bolin stands to leave.

***

_ Suyin and Lin are sitting together in chairs in their mother's office, glaring at each other, as Toph paces. _

_ “What were you thinking?” Toph snaps at Suyin before turning to Lin. “And what were you thinking? You two have put me in an impossible position.” _

_ Lin is flabbergasted. “You're mad at me? She's the one who was running around with criminals!” _

_ “This is all your fault!” Suyin yells at Lin. _

_ “I was doing my job!” Lin snarls. _

_ “All right, enough! Here's what we're going to do. Su, you need to leave the city as soon as possible,” Toph interjects. _

_ Suyin looks astounded. “What?! Where am I supposed to go?” _

_ ‘You'll go stay with your grandparents. Lin, give me the arrest report,” Toph commands. _

_ Lin obeys, and Toph rips it up. _

_ Lin gasps. “Mom, what are you doing?! You can't cover this up! There are witnesses.” _

_ Toph scowls. “I'm the Chief of Police! I can't have a daughter in jail!” _

_ Lin huffs. “So, once again, Suyin gets to do whatever she wants and there are no consequences.” _

_ Toph sits down and puts her head in her hands. “This is our only option.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	119. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post so I’m double posting again!

Guo removes the needles.

“You're going to feel a bit fragile, so it's probably best if you take it easy for a while,” Guo advises.

“I don't need to rest. I need to do something I should've done a long time ago,” Lin growls.

She turns back before she leaves. “Thank you, Guo. You’ve been a great help.”

Guo smiles. “I’m happy to be of assistance.”

***

“Congratulations. You're the first metalbending Avatar,” Suyin says to Korra.

Bolin comes over to them. “So, umm, I've been thinking, and I'd like to try to learn metalbending. For real this time.”

Suyin grins. “Let's get started.”

The ground cracks beneath them and a meteorite falls and breaks. 

Lin is there, perspiration dotting her body but muscles tense with anger.

“I think Lin is mad about something,” Iroh says quietly.

“No shit,” Mako hisses back.

“Su, it's time we talk,” Lin grits.

Suyin raises an eyebrow. “After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?”

“When we were in Mom's office that day, you could've taken responsibility for what you did. But instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away,” Lin accuses,

Suyin frowns. “Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero.”

Lin scoffs. “You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge.”

“Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past but-” Suyin tries but is cut off,

“You made some mistakes?” Lin says incredulously.

“Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time,” Suyin says softly.

Lin laughs, but it’s mocking. “You think that just because you live in a big ass house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy fucking food, that you're a different person? Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you.”

“You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. I don’t know why Tenzin and Pema deal with you,” Suyin snaps.

“I’m not sure either,” Lin snarls, surprising everyone in the arena. “They could have anyone they wanted but they chose me. And I know damn well that I will give them and my kids anything and everything they ask for, even if I have to take my life to do it. They still loved me even with the scar you gave me.”

And everyone gasps in surprise, looking at Suyin with shock in their expression.

Mako knew but it still hurt to hear from Lin.

“Well, if you knew how to bend, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” Suyin says, voice cold.

Lin bends a rock toward Suyin, which she deflects using her wrist.

Suyin trips Lin with a fissure, before knocking her off with a meteorite. 

“Lin can’t win, she’s tired and looks hurt,” Opal says, worry evident in her tone.

“Suyin hurt Lin?” Iroh mutters, still not able to comprehend the face.

Lin gets back up from the ground and earthbends a staircase, while Suyin metalbends a metal panel. 

Suyin bends the metal panel toward Lin, which she evades by using a backflip. 

Lin earthbends many fragments of small rocks to Suyin, who evades the attacks by weaving through.

“Should I stop them?” Korra asks.

She hopes someone says no because the Beifong sisters were terrifying.

“You don't have any siblings, fighting is all part of the healing process,” Bolin says wisely.

The fight carries on with Lin earthbending toward Suyin, which she dodges with a cartwheel. 

Baatar, Huan, and the twins run to a pavilion.

Wei shoulders Wing aside. “Go Mom!”

“Go Lin!” Asami yells, to counter the twins.

Wei and Wing glare at Asami who glares right back,

When Mako’s eye cold glare locks on the twins, they look away.

The Beifongs continue to fight. 

Lin metalbends Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture, which Suyin deflects and smashes it into a metal wall.

“My sculpture! Actually, it looks….kinda better now,” Huan admits after a minute.

Suyin metalbends three metal panels toward Lin, which she deflects. 

Lin begins to earthbend rocks from beneath Suyin and bends a large boulder toward her. 

Suyin curls a part of the metal wall to shield herself before rolling it out again, knocking Lin into the pavilion nearby, where she lands roughly on the stairs, grunting.

“You done yet?” Suyin taunts.

“Not yet,” Lin snarls.

The alpha earthbends a part of the staircase leading to the pavilion, while Suyin earthbends a boulder from the ground. 

The two of them begins to charge at each other, but Opal interfered by airbending both objects to the side.

She had had enough.

“What are you two doing?! You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?” Opal chides. “Mom, you’ve made some mistakes and keep saying your a new person but you never made amends with everyone. Aunt Lin, you have every right to be mad but you should forgive. Not for my mom, but for your own health.”

Both Suyin and Lin pants in exhaustion.

Lin wants to say something but her head is filled with cotton and her mouth is dry.

She sways before losing consciousness and collapsing.

The only thing saving her head from hitting the ground is Korra’s quick air bending.

***

“Uhh, Who’s gonna a to knock?” Korra asks, pushing Bolin closer to the door outside Lin's quarters.

Bolin shakes his head. “No, no, no! Not me! You're the Avatar, why can't you do it?”

Korra stutters. “Uhh, I can. But I just thought that-”

Mako rolls his eyes. “I'll do it.”

He doesn’t even, knock simply throws open the door.

“Lin? You’ve been sleeping for 16 hours, you good?” Mako asks.

Lin comes out of the back, looking fresh in a Zaofu uniform. “Yeah. I’m good. I was on call with Tenzin and Pema. It was nice to talk to them.”

“I bet it was. Ready for breakfast?” Mako asks, still smiling.

“Let’s go,” Lin says, chatting with Mako all the way to the dining table.

“If one of us opened the door, our head would have been on the wall!” Bolin hisses.

“Yeah, but this is Mako. He’s got some charm that makes everyone like him,” Korra whispers back.

***

“What's this?” Lin asks as a drink is placed in front of her.

Chef bows. “I call it the kalenutsco. It's a mixture of kale, coconut water, and walnuts.”

She tries and finishes the drink. “Not bad!”

Mako tapes her shoulder. “Opal is over there, you might wanna talk to her.”

Lin thanks Mako before getting up and going to Opal.

“Opal, do you have a minute?” Lin asks.

“For you? Always!” Opal says cheerfully.

It hurts Lin to know she’d been such an absent aunt, Opal was happy with even a simple call to speak.

“I wanted to thank you for stopping us. Your mother and I have a complicated relationship and-”

“It's probably difficult for you to be here.”

“You're a smart young woman, and an excellent airbender. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to train with the other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple.”

“There's a part of me that wants to go, but….I don't want to upset my mom.”

“When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother. I became a police chief because I thought it would make her happy….but it didn't. You need to make your decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes as I did.”

Opal smiles and hugs her aunt. 

***

Opal opens Suyin's office door, in which Suyin and Baatar are having tea.

“Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?” Opal asks.

When they nod, Opal shuts the door behind her. 

***

Lin inhales the fresh air when she hears her sister’s footsteps behind her.

“Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple. I guess you had something to do with her decision,” Suyin says calmly.

“Yeah, I did. She would get along well with Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Rohan,” Lin mentions.

“Rohan? I thought you said 3 kids?” Suyin inquires.

“Tenzin’s water decided to break on the airship. One of the newly found airbenders was a healer though, so the baby was delivered safely. He’s an earthbender like me,” Lin says.

“That sounds wonderful. You must be excited,” Suyin congratulates.

“Not as much as you would think. How am I supposed to parent from halfway across the world?” Lin questions.

Suyin places her hand on her shoulder. “I doubt Tenzin would let you be an absent parent. Besides, the separation isn’t forever. You’ll see Rohan and your kids soon. Wait. Is this what brought on all that stress?”

“Yeah,” Lin chuckles. “It’s a bit nerve wracking to know your mate was in labor and you weren’t able to help.”

Suyin laughs. “I wouldn’t leave Baatar alone to deliver any of our kids, I can’t imagine how hard this much be for you.”

There’s a comfortable silence before Suyin speaks again.

“Mako told me that you're an excellent police chief. Republic City is lucky to have you. I know Mom is proud. Can we move on? I'd love for you to be part of my life again. There's plenty of space in the house, and the kids would love having their aunt around. I do need a new co-director for my new dance performance,” Suyin says suggestively.

Lin blanches. “Whoa! Slow it down. How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again?”

Suyin laughs. “That sounds wonderful.

The two of them shake hands and smile at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	120. New Benders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two :D

Zaheer's gang is sitting around a campfire while Zaheer meditates.

“We should've grabbed one of those cops. Maybe they know something about where the Avatar is hiding,” Ming-Hua muses.

Ghazan pokes the fire. “She could be anywhere.”

“We'll find her. It's just a matter of time,” P’Li reassures.

Zaheer opens his eyes. “She's with the Metal Clan.”

***

Various colorful spirits mingle and fly about the Northern Air Temple.

“His pupils pleaded with their master to eat something, but he refused, just like he had each day during summer. Instead he meditated and got his nourishment from the universe. So when Tang Xu completed the ninety-seventh day of his historic fast on which island?” Tenzin asks.

Rohan was asleep in his arms.

Otaku puts his hand up.

Tenzin laughs. “Anyone besides Otaku, who already studied this in his acolyte training?”

No one else is sure.

“And is answering every question,” Tenzin drawls.

When no one answers, Tenzin finally looks and glances at Otaku, prompting him to answer.

“Whaletail Island,” Otaku recites.

Tenzin nods. “That is correct. Again. Now, on day ninety-eight-”

“Greetings, air people. I come seeking boring stories to take back to the Spirit World,” Bumi echoes, voice in a falsetto with Bum-Ju peeking out from his collar.

Bum-Ju flies out of Bumi's tunic and he falls down on the ground. 

Everyone laughs again, including Jinora. 

Tenzin glares at his daughter, who quickly sits back in a disciplined posture and clears her throat. 

Tenzin and Oogi fly in the sky, showing this to the new recruits.

“That is incredible! When do we get to fly around on our own sky bison like that?” Kai asks.

“Only after many years of practice and intense training. Besides, we don't have enough bison here for all of you,” Tenzin teases.

Kai pout starts in the field of bison. “What about those? It's a whole herd of bisons.”

“Actually, the plural of bison is bison,” Tenzin corrects. “And no, that's a wild herd. It would take many years to tame them. Now, let's get back to our lessons.”

Two sky bison carry the new airbenders, Kya, Pema, Rohan, Meelo, and Ikki lands behind them.

“Dad!” Meelo yells. “We brought you more airbenders!”

“Okay, everyone is dismissed. We'll pick this up tomorrow,” Tenzin calls.

Everyone walks off.

He hands Rohan over to Kya so he can hug Ikki and Meelo.

“Look at this baby,” Kya coos.

Rohan simply looks back, gurgling noise escaping.

“He’s adorable,” Pema coos. “He’s an earthbender like Lin?”

Tenzin smiles. “Yeah. He threw a pebble at Jinora.”

“It hit me in the eye,” Jinora says sagely. “It was painful.”

Pema laughs and hugs her oldest. “I missed you.”

Jinora hugs her right back.

“How is everything in the city?” Tenzin asks.

Pema chuckles. “Well, we had a little scare but everything is okay. Zaheer infiltrated the air temple.”

“What! Is everyone all right?” Tenzin asks.

“Everyone's fine. I fought with him, but he got away. And he stole some old necklace that had something to do with….Guru….Lak….shmir.” Kya says slowly.

“Guru Laghima?” Tenzin asks.

Kya nods. “Right….you know, I can never keep all those gurus straight. There were like a million of them. Remember that long, boring story about that guy who never ate?”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Tenzin says.

“It was the only one that would get Jinora to stop crying,” Pema mutters.

An air acolyte approaches Tenzin. “Avatar Korra is calling on the temple's radio.”

***

Tenzin picks up the phone and speaks to Korra. “Are you all right? Where are you?”

“With Lin’s sister in Zaofu. We're totally safe, unless we get caught in another fight between Su and Lin.”

Tenzin is astounded. “Lin willingly took you to her sister?”

Tenzin can imagine Korra wince on the other side. “Not exactly. We got a call about an airbender and it turned out to be Su's daughter Opal. She'll be headed your way soon.”

“Really? That's wonderful!” Tenzin says happily.

Bolin’s voice is heard in the back. “Did you know Opal was drugged? She’s not a beta, she’s an alpha. And then Asami got drugged. Then Lin got sick and stabbed with needles and passed out and-”

“Ok, that’s enough,” Korra interrupts.

“What happened to Lin?” Tenzin asks, concern in his voice.

“Nothing, she’s fine. How's the training going?” Korra asks, redirecting.

“Not so well, I'm afraid. No one seems to be interested in the hard work of becoming part of the Air Nation,” Tenzin says wearily.

“You need to give yourself a break. Let Jinora and the kids help you out, and what about Bumi? He was a naval commander, maybe he has some ideas about how you get people motivated,” Korra suggests,

“Bumi?! He's my worst student,” Tenzin argues.

“Yeah, but he loves to organize people. If you ask him for help, you can trick him into taking more responsibility by making him think the whole thing with his idea,” Korra says, grinning.

Tenzin contemplates that. “That….actually sounds like a good plan. You're turning into a pretty wise Avatar after all.”

Korra chuckles. “Conflict resolution, that's what I do.”

***

Jinora and Kai look over the mountain ranges, observing a herd of bison.

“We should go down there. I want to fly one of those bisons,” Kai says casually,

Jinora frowns. “I don't know. We might get in trouble.”

“Come on? Let's have some fun. We'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone,” Kai pesters.

Jinora smiles a little. “I guess it would be all right.”

Kai and Jinora pick up their gliders to open them and fly down to the lake where the herd of bison is. 

A group of several spirits look up and watch Kai and Jinora flying and a few accompany them. 

A little bird-like spirit squeaks and flies in front of Jinora along with other kinds of flying spirits. 

Jinora gives a smile at the bird-like creature. 

“Look! Baby bisons. How come they're on the ground?” Kai asks.

“Air bison calves can't fly after a week or two after they're born. So the entire herd will stay near the ground, near the valley,” Jinora explains.

Kai heads down. “Let's go see the babies.”

“Be careful. The mothers are very protective,” Jinora warns.

Kai lands, folds his glider, and proceeds to pet one of the calves.

“Aww, look how cute!” Kai coos.

He doesn’t notice the mother looking at him.

Jinora gasps. “Kai, get out of there!”

Jinora notices an adult bison approaching and flies toward Kai. 

Kai, paralyzed with fear, watches the angry adult bison charge toward him. 

Jinora flies past and grabs him out of harm's way.

“I swear to the spirits, I saw my life flash before my eyes. You know, you're an incredible airbender,” Kai says, after the panic ends.

“Well, I've been training for a long time,” Jinora says.

Kai frowns. “Then, why don't you have tattoos like an airbending master?”

Jinora smiles bitterly. “My dad says I'm not a master yet.”

Kai looks confused. “You can do everything your dad can. Plus, you have all these spirit-y powers. If anyone's a master, you are.”

The girl blushes. 

Jinora knew if Lin were here, Kai would be six feet under right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	121. Training 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna pass out soon

“And so, we bring the net down on the head pirate, and he looks around real sad and says, ‘I knew I should have followed my dreams and become a dentist.’” Bumi says, chuckling.

Yung laughs. “How come you grow up to be so cool, while Tenzin became such a stick-in-the-mud?”

Bumi feels a pang of anger inside him.

Tenzin wasn’t a stick-in-the-mud, he was a parent.

And he had a lot of pressure on him to continue the airbender legacy.

And he had to keep everyone alive.

Hell, he was the reason these people were alive.

But Bumi seethes silently. “Well, I guess cool is something you're born with.”

Tenzin walks out of the temple from a small passage way leading to the courtyard. “Bumi, can I talk to you?”

The airbenders walk away.

“Let me guess, you want to criticize me for something?” Bumi questions.

Tenzin smiles. “Actually, I need your help.”

“Oh yeah. With what?” Bumi inquires.

“I don't think I'm doing well with the new airbenders, and everyone knows you're a natural leader,” Tenzin flatters.

Bumi nods. “True, I did win the Admiral Tung Natural Leadership Award, twice.”

Tenzin looks a bit skeptical but forces a pleasant smile. “What would you do if you were in charge? Help me be more like you.”

Bumi stands up, grinning. “I'd love to. You've got to use military discipline to whip these troops into shape. The only way to deal with new recruits is to break them down so you can build them back up. Rule with an iron fist. Show them who the master is.”

“Thanks for the insight,” Tenzin says dryly.

Bumi smiles. “My pleasure.”

***

See, Tenzin wanted to be mean but he ends up waking everyone up individually.

“It’s the the fucking ass crack of dawn, what do you want?” Bumi growls.

Tenzin looks at his brother innocently. “I'm taking your advice. I'm going to break you down and build you back up! Now get moving recruit!”

***

Tenzin leaps up the mountain. 

Jinora follows next, followed by Kai, who stumbles, and the remaining airbenders, who grunt as they prop themselves up the plateaued summit.

“Nothing like a ten-mile hike first thing in the morning,” Tenzin says cheerfully.

Yung is shivering. “Don't these robes come in a warm bison fur version?”

“I don’t believe so,” Tenzin says thoughtfully.

Yung scowls and looks away. 

As mad as he wants to be at Tenzin, it’s hard to be mad at the omega.

“If it weren't so cold, I'd go right back to sleep,” Bumi mutters.

“Then, this is the perfect time to learn meditation and proper breathing technique. Airbenders are able to warm themselves only with their breathing. Everyone get into the lotus position. Ah, this is so much more refreshing than sleeping,” Tenzin says, sounding at peace.

Bumi crawls to his brother. “You know when I said that thing about an iron fist-”

“Meditation time. Focus,” Tenzin chides.

Bumi sighs and returns to meditation. 

***

Multiple thin wooden posts line the field with lemurs flying around.

“Can we go back to bed now?” Bumi asks.

Tenzin ignores him. “Now that we're refreshed and loose from our hike and meditation, it's time for a balancing exercise.”

He leaps onto a post, standing on one leg. “The key is to maintain your heaven and earth connection.”

The omega pulls out a feather and levitates it with airbending. “Now you try!”

Tenzin hops off and suddenly his head starts spinning.

The students are struggling, Bumi especially.

“Dad, you just had Rohan. Please don’t stress yourself so much,” Jinora pleads. 

Tenzin waves her off. “I’m fine.”

Jinora purses her lips. “I also think you’re a little hard on the students.”

“Don't worry, they can take it. You'll see,” Tenzin reassures.

He turns to Otaku. “Ignore the lemurs digging in your ears. Concentrate on your breathing, and you won't even know they're there!”

Otaku loses his balance and falls off, the lemurs take over his post. 

Tenzin rushes over quickly to see if he’s ok.

***

Tenzin shaves Daw’s head, the cut black hair falling to the ground.

“When the head is shaved, an airbender is able to feel the wind around him. It is both humbling and freeing,” Tenzin says solemnly.

Kai leans over to Jinora. “Hey, you want to go sneak away and check on the baby bisons?”

“Shhh. You should be paying attention,” Jinora scolds.

Kai shrugs and walks away. 

Tenzin polishes Daw's scalp, which shines.

“All right, who's next?” Tenzin asks.

Yung frowns. “I'm not sure I want to shave my head.”

Tenzin smiles warmly. “That's fine, shaving your head is a personal choice.”

Daw looks at his fallen hair in shock. “What?”

“Anyone else?” Tenzin asks,

Everyone shakes their heads.

“Ok! Then we can get to our next training exercise: obstacle course,” Tenzin says kindly.

Everyone groans.

Jinora walks up to her dad. “You're pushing too hard. Maybe we should give them a break. And you might wanna take one too.”

“Jinora, may I try leading them on my own? And besides, I’m fine,” Tenzin says softly.

Jinora glares at her father. 

Why was he so damn stubborn?

***

The obstacle course is filled with spinning bells. 

A female airbender weaves through the bells.

“Concentrate! Remember, airbenders move like the wind,” Tenzin calls.

The airbender weaves through the bells and smiles, before she is struck by a watermelon, plunging into the mud. 

Up on a hill, Ikki and Meelo are standing, where the former is loading a cannon with watermelons, while the latter smirks and continues firing the cannon. 

Otaku is hanging for dear life on the ropes course, while the previous female airbender crosses before being struck by another watermelon. 

Kai runs through the rope, causing Otaku to lose his grip. 

Kai runs up the course and confronts the next obstacle: a cactus-ridden balancing obstacle.

“Stay light on your feet, and you'll never feel the stinging rash cactus,” Tenzin advises.

Kai easily leaps through the balancing poles, before crashing into Yung and causing both to fall into the cactus patch. 

Kai leaps up over the small mountain with ease, overtaking Bumi and Otaku.

“Bumi? Do you need me to come get you? Or can you do it?” Tenzin asks.

He was genuinely concerned, not a hint of his usual mocking tone left in his voice.

But his head was spinning again and Jinora was noticing.

“You can do it, Bumi! Come on!” The airbenders cheer.

Bumi leaps to the next ledge, loses his grip, and plunges into the mud.

“Bumi, are you alright?” Tenzin yells, panic in his voice.

“I'm finished! I've never wanted to be an airbender and I'm too old to be back in boot camp. Count me out!” Bumi yells.

He didn’t need his omega brother’s help.

“Bumi!” Tenzin calls.

He turns to the other airbenders. “Did I say something?”

They frown and shake their head.

“Master Tenzin, when do we get to go home and visit our families?” Daw asks.

“Go home? You just got here,” Tenzin says, surprised,

“When's dinner? I'm starving,” a female asks

“Can I change out of my robe now? It's itchy,” Yung complains.

“This is just as bad as the Earth Queen's prison,” Kai mutters.

Jinora glares absolute daggers at Kai for that comment.

But Tenzin’s head was spinning too fast now.

“Jinora, I think I may need to lie down. Do you mind taking over?” Tenzin mumbles, black spots dancing in his vision.

“Does this mean, I'm the master now?” Jinora asks.

“Yes, just lead them through some basic exercises,” Tenzin says, starting to walk home slowly.

“Well, since I'm a master, when do you think I can get my tattoos?” Jinora asks cautiously.

Tenzin pauses. “What brought this on?”

Jinora shrugs. “I was just talking to Kai, and he was asking me, so-”

“Kai? What did- never mind. You're just a little girl, Jinora. Not yet,” Tenzin says kindly.

Jinora finally snaps at her father. “I'm not a little girl anymore. I can airbend just as well as you. I know everything about our culture and history, and I have a stronger connection with the spirits that you ever will. Lead your own class!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	122. Rustlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, DaFishi, am writing a website.
> 
> About mental health.
> 
> So.
> 
> When I finish it.
> 
> I will share it with you.
> 
> If you want.
> 
> Yeah.

“Ikki, Meelo, you're up. Just lead them through the Bagua circle,” Tenzin calls.

His head was really starting to hurt, and despite how much Jinora words hurt, he couldn’t ponder them right now or he’d pass out.

“Look to your left! Look to your right! One of those people will not make it out of here alive,” Meelo threatens.

***

Kai walks up to Jinora. “Sorry what I've said got you into trouble with your dad.”

“It's not your fault. And my dad isn’t mad at me. I yelled at him. He didn’t deserve that. ‘I have a stronger connection with the spirits that you ever will.’ Why the heck would I say that?! I was so mean to him when he was just trying to help everyone. And he’s sick. He’s so tired and he looked like he was about to drop and what do I do? I yell at him,” Jinora says, tears filling her eyes.

She hated yelling at Tenzin, especially when he wasn’t at fault.

But she decides to assign blame instead. “And you know, you aren’t any better with the prison comment. Just because I don’t find you that annoying doesn’t mean I’m gonna hesitate to kick you off the side of a mountain!”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Look, I’m not great with family matters but I know Tenzin loves you a lot. He just needs to rest for a little but I’m sure he isn’t mad at you. Until then, I know something that'll cheer you up,” Kai says cheerfully.

Jinora and Kai fly to the valley where they found the bison herd, only to find it empty.

Jinora looks around. “Where did all the spirits go?”

Kai looks up at the sky. “Where are the babies?”

Suddenly, Jinora is caught by a fired net. 

Kai turns and airbends soma manaway. 

He turns to help Jinora, but is blocked by an earth wall. 

Another man fires a net at Kai, but it doesn’t miss this time.

***

The men throw Jinora and Kai onto the ground in front of their leader.

“What are these kids doing in my camp?” Ganbat snarls.

“We caught them sneaking around. Thought they might tell someone we're here,” a rustler says.

Ganbat looks them over. “They're the new airbenders. Must be living up in the temple. Hurry up and gather the rest of the gang and let's get out of here before someone comes looking for these kids. I'll take them to Ba Sing Se, with the rest of the fresh meat.”

Jinora and Kai listen to the proposition with fear. 

***

Tenzin is lying in bed, feverish.

Pema is sitting next to him, placing a cool cloth on his forehead.

Rohan is tucked against the omega's side, sleeping the comforting warmth that Tenzin has.

“What happened?” Pema asks softly.

“I said no to Jinora getting tattooed, Bumi quit, and the rest of the airbenders want to go home. How did I screw up that bad?” Tenzin asks quietly.

Pema makes a humming noise. “First things first, I also agree that Jinora is a little young for tattoos. She doesn’t realize the leadership qualities you need just yet. She has the bending and spirits, she just needs to learn to take charge. Bumi is just ashamed he needs help. It’s a pride thing. And something else. Just because these people can airbend, it doesn't automatically make them Air Nomads.”

“I know but-” Tenzin starts only for the words to die on his tongue as a hot flash wracks his body.

Pema looks mildly concerned but gives Tenzin some cold water to drink. “I remembered when I moved down my parents' house to become an Air Acolyte. That first night I was so scared and lonely and the bed was so hard.”

“It's actually better for your back,” Tenzin notes.

Pema laughs. “The point is: I really wanted to be there, but it still took time for me to adjust to feel like I was a part of it all. The people are probably feeling the same way. You have to be patient.”

Tenzin smiles. “Now I know how Korra feels when I'm talking to her. Thank you, Pema.”

“Always,” Pema promises the omega.

***

Tenzin approaches Bumi. “Bumi?”

Bumi folds his arms. “I'm not talking to you.”

Tenzin sighs.

He’d expected this.

But its nothing some chocolate wouldn’t fix.

He turns to the Yung. “Do you know where Jinora is by any chance?

Yung thinks. “I saw her fly off on her glider with her boyfriend.”

“What? Her boyfriend?” Tenzin questions.

He thinks for a minute.

Boyfriend?

Who was Jinora’s-

Kai.

***

Jinora, Kai and the bison calves are locked in cages.

“How can you steal these bisons? They're endangered,” Jinora says incredulously.

Ganbat smirks. “Well, that's why they're worth so much. The Earth Queen and her fancy friends pay big money for bison steaks and other rare meats. I even heard she ate her dad's pet bear.”

Jinora recoils. “You're disgusting.”

Ganbat walks off, cackling.

Kai brighten. “Hey, do that spirit beaming thing you did to find me. Go to the temple for help.”

Jinora sighs. “I can't. I'm all cramped in here and I need quiet and time to focus. But, maybe I can send a message. Spirits, I need your help.”

A spirit appears in front of her. “Go find Bum-Ju, tell him we're in trouble.”

The spirit flies out of the cage. 

***

“No, I don't think I should apologize. I don’t need to be coddled! I’m not a kid,” Bumi snaps.

Bum-Ju chitters.

“Well, let's face it. I'm just not cut out to be an airbender!” Bumi growls.

Bum-Ju chatters some more.

“Well, that's your opinion,” Bumi says petulantly.

Bum-Ju turns around and huffs.

The spirit that Jinora summoned flies next to Bum-Ju and the two spirits converse. 

Bum-Ju jumps onto Bumi.

Bumi understood right away. “Wait, Jinora sent this spirit? Is she in trouble?”

Bum-Ju and the spirit fly off, while Bumi gives chase. 

He runs into the courtyard where Meelo is training the air Enders.

“Jinora's in trouble. We have to go get her,” Bumi says firmly.

Yung looks surprised. “How do you know?”

“Bum-Ju's friend told me,” Bumi explains.

Otaku raises his eyebrows in chock. “You're able to communicate with the spirits?”

Bumi waves him off. “More or less, I get the gist. Let's go.”

Daw frowns. “Shouldn't Master Tenzin be dealing with this? I don't want to get into trouble.”

Bumi feels a pang of guilt in his chest at his brother’s name. “Master Tenzin isn't here. He’s sick. It's up to us. Ikki and Meelo, grab some bison. Airbenders, move out!”

The airbenders follow the spirit on two flying bison, where they land on a cliffside overlooking the camp. 

Bumi grabs his telescope to watch the rustlers.

“Bison rustlers. They've got Kai and Jinora locked in crates. Looks like they're getting ready to leave, we'll have to move fast,” Bumi whispers,

Daw frowns. “I don't know if I'm ready to get in a fight with some bison rustlers. I can tell without that telescope that they're mean-looking.”

“Listen, this is what we've been training for,” Bumi says, turning not to the group.

“We haven't been training that long,” Daw reminds.

Bumi rolls his eyes. “That's not important now. Remember how we persevered together on that obstacle course?”

“You actually quit,” Otaku reminds.

“Well, I'm not quitting now. I know we've had a tough time, me more than anyone, but we're airbenders, and there aren't many of us so we've got to stick together. They've got two of our own in cages out there, and we're not leaving until we bring them home,” Bumi whisper shouts.

Meelo pumps his fist in the air. “Leave no airbender behind!”

The rustler closes and locks a cage with a bison calf. 

As the calves whimper, Kai takes two twigs and picks the lock.

“In. Down. And twist,” Kai says smugly.

Kai manages to free himself and the calf tumbles free of the cage. 

“Free the bison first,” Jinora says quietly when Kai tried to open her lock. 

A rustler grabs Kai. “Hey! What are you doing out?”

Kai airbends the rustler away, alerting the other rustlers, who run up to him. 

Meanwhile, the other airbenders charge into the camp. 

The rustlers, noticing the airbenders, defend themselves from the air blasts with an earth wall. 

Kai prepares to attack Ganbat, who is able to detect the attack and knocks Kai away with earthbending. 

Daw is nearly captured by a net, though he is able to feel the wind coming from the fired net on his bare scalp, allowing him to narrowly dodge the attack before counter-attacking. 

Ganbat splits the airbender group with earthbending, but Meelo is able to leap up the earth wall and knock him off. 

Two airbenders, riding on Ikki's air scooter, sneak up another rustler and managed to ambush him. 

Bumi lets out a war cry and the airbenders charge the camp. 

While Meelo defeats the final rustler, Ganbat enters the truck and drives it away.

“Kai!” Jinora yells, still in the truck.

Kai grabs his glider and pursues the truck. 

***

Tenzin is on Oogi, trying to find Jinora when three adult bison fly past them. 

The omega watches the bison approach a truck.

Tenzin frowns. “What's going on down there?”

“Kai! Help!” Jinora yells.

Rustlers, Tenzin realizes as he spots the calves and….Jinora?

“I’m coming Jinora,” Tenzin yells, steering Oogi down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	123. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I am so sorry about that

Kai catches up and enters the truck, knocking Ganbat down, though he is able to regain control and restrains Kai. 

The rustler looks in shock as he sees adult bison approaching the truck.

“What the-” Ganbat starts only to be jostled roughly.

Tenzin directs Oogi to knock against the truck. 

Kai leaps off the truck and onto Oogi. 

An adult bison stops in front of the truck and airbends, stunning Ganbat. 

Kai leaps off Oogi angrily.

“You got me. I give up,” Ganbat digresses, though Tenzin notices a blade hidden in his back hand.

Kai aggressively sweeps a gust of air at Ganbat, flinging him against the truck.

“You think you can kidnap Jinora, and all these baby bisons?!” Kai yells.

Kai throws Ganbat upward before slamming him against the truck once more. 

Before he can attack, Tenzin stops him by grabbing his staff.

“Kai, that's enough! An airbender never attacks a defenseless opponent,” Tenzin scolds.

When Kai looks upset, Tenzin smiles softly. “But that was very good technique.”

Kai’s blinding grin was worth it.

***

Bumi locks the cage, which contains a sullen Ganbat.

“Maybe you boys haven't heard, but there's some new airbenders on these parts. And you never mess with an airbender's bison,” Bumi says smugly.

Daw is talking to the other airbenders. “Without my shaved head, I'd never could have dodged that net. I really felt it coming at me. You guys should totally get shaved.”

Tenzin approaches Bumi. “I'm proud of you. Your connection with the spirits, natural leadership, you remind me of Dad.”

Bumi sighs. “I'm sorry I've been causing you so much trouble. I guess I was just scared of not being able to measure up as an airbender. You know, even though I'm Aang's son, I never really felt that I was a part of the Air Nation before.”

“You always have been, now more than ever,” Tenzin says.

Bumi laughs and hugs his brother. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

“Me too,” Tenzin says, hugging Bumi back. “You know, seeing those calves makes me miss Blueberry Spicehead.”

Bumi pulls back from the hug. “Who?”

Tenzin laughs. “Nobody.”

He sees Jinora and walks to her.

Ikki and Meelo are playing with the calves of the herd while Jinora and Kai snuggle the mother bison. 

The mother bison licks Jinora.

“They're so friendly now,” Kai says, shocked.

“The bison are the original airbenders. They recognize their own kind,” Tenzin mentions.

Jinora turns and tackles her dad in a hug. “I'm sorry for running off. And I’m sorry for what I said.”

“It's fine. You weren’t wrong,” Tenzin says, a bitter lilt in his voice that hurt Jinora.

She isn’t sure what to say so she stays quiet,

“Look, Jinora. It's hard for me to believe that my little girl is grown up enough to have her tattoos. I think you have the physical skills with bending and spirits but you need a little more leadership guidance. Fair?” Tenzin questions.

“Super fair,” Jinora agrees,

Kai’s voice interrupts their moment. “Jinora, look. They're flying!”

The calves awkwardly ascend, bleating and kicking their feet aimlessly.

Tenzin looks at the calves, a wistful look in his eyes. “I guess everyone is growing up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	124. Farewell Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS
> 
> SO IF YOU KNOW HEAT, YOU KNOW I DID THE THIRD BOOK FROM ATLA
> 
> SHOULD I DO A FULL REWRITE
> 
> CAUSE I REALLY WANT TO

Korra is sparring with Wing. 

He fires two meteorites at her, but she dodges them and sends her metal cable at him. 

He dodges it twice, traps it on the ground, and bends it back at her. 

The impact of the cable knocks Korra to the ground.

Wing fist pumps. “I can't believe I'm sparring with the Avatar!”

Wei glares at Bolin. “I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend.”

Wing earthbends a trail toward Korra who jumps and dodges. 

Bolin stands in front of Wei.

“Hang on, I think I got it. Let me just try this,” Bolin says, attempting and failing to bend a meteorite. 

“Nah, I think I’m fucked-” he starts to say before he gets nailed with a slab of metal by Wei.

Wei grins. “Trial by fire. It's the best way to learn metalbending.”

Bolin ducks as a meteorite is sent toward him. 

He quickly bends a pebble at his attacker, directly hitting his forehead.

“Ow!” Wei protests, rubbing his forehead.

Mako sees the scene and bursts into laughter.

“Nice shot,” Asami calls. “But I thought you were supposed to be practicing metalbending, not earthbending.”

“See, you started off nicely and then spiraled down” Bolin says dryly.

“Yeah, cheater!” Wei protests.

“This shits hard,” Bolin whines.

Korra dodges Wing's attacks and knocks him to the ground with her cables.

Korra flexes her muscles and blows Mako a kiss. “Metalbending champion!”

Mako blows a kiss back to be mocking but Korra looks so happy, the omega can’t bring himself to break her heart.

“Korra got it,” Asami offers.

“Oh sure. She's the Avatar,” Bolin scoffs.

Asami rolls her eyes fondly. “Whatever, guys, it's time to get cleaned up. Tonight is Opal's farewell dinner.”

“Great, now Iroh’s gonna be upset we have to say bye to Opal,” Bolin groans.

Asami looks highly amused. “You three mated.”

Bolin gapes at her. “How did you-”

“My omega is a loving sweetheart who’s a gossip at heart. He saw the marks. They room together,” Asami says smugly.

“Cheater,” Bolin mutters.

“Wait. Are you jealous of Opal?” Korra asks.

“No! Yes? I don’t know,” Bolin groans.

“Don’t worry. It happens at first,” Asami reassures.

“I know, I usually got a kick out of it from you three,” Bolin says, chuckling at the memory.

Mako looks contemplative. “And to think I felt bad for you.”

***

The chef walks over and gives Opal her plate on her farewell dinner.

Lin is practically asleep in her chair.

Opal smiles. “Thanks for making my favorite meal.”

“I'm really going to miss you, Opal. No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do,” the chef says, walking away to serve the remaining plates of food.

“Every time I eat raw kale, I'm going to think of you,” Bolin says dryly.

“You hate kale,” Iroh says questioningly.

“I know,” Bolin says under his breath.

“You were fine last night,” Iroh says.

“What happened last night?” Mako asks, words more than suggestive.

“You and I were talking all night, stupid, what the hell are you talking about?” Iroh asks incredulously.

Mako thinks about it. “I forgot about that.”

“This sucks dick. We were just starting to get to know each other, and now you're off to the Northern Air Temple,” Iroh whines.

Opal offers her omega a smile. “We'll be together soon. You guys are coming up after finding more airbenders, right?”

“Yeah, but that's in the future,” Iroh sighs.

“Until then, we have kale,” Opal reminisces, looking Bolin dead in the eye.

“Kid, can I give you some relationship advice?” Varrick tell Bolin.

“I’m good, thanks,” Bolin drawls.

Varrick shrugs. “Well, your loss.”

He sits straight in his chair and startles Asami, whos next to him. “Zhu Li! bring the, uh, thing.”

Zhu Li appears in a flash next to Varrick and hands him a contraption from a bag. “Check out my latest invention: an airbender finder.”

The divide is a knob in the center and a red, yellow, and green indicator on top.

Mako looks curiously over Asami’s shoulder while Korra looks over his.

“Wait, that can find airbenders?” Korra asks.

Asami points the device toward Korra. 

She moves the device up and down but nothing happens.

“Hm,” Mako says slowly. “I’m calling bull.”

“I think it’s broken,” Asami says, shaking the device.

“It's not broken. She needs to airbend into it! How else do you expect the thing to work?” Varrick growls angrily.

Mako pretends to look interested. “Really? I think I have a gadget like that! It’s called a motherfucking brain.”

Korra chokes on the water she’s drinking and even Aiwei looks amused.

A metallic object tapping against the glass three times is heard. 

Everyone looks to the head of the table again and Suyin has stood up with a glass raised. “Everyone, if I could have your attention please? Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend, and soon to be airbending master.”

“Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era!” Suyin declares.

Everyone raises their glass for a toast.

“Damn, this is the good wine,” Asami appreciates.

“As if you’ve had bad wine,” Iroh scoffs.

“Look who’s talking,” Bolin says, raising an eyebrow.

“You’d be surprised, actually,” Mako says. “I went wine taste testing with Asami. Some of that stuff tastes like shit.”

“Here’s to not shitty wine,” Opal toasts.

Everyone laughs and clinks glasses.

Lin finally wakes up. “What?”

***

Opal's airship takes off, the alpha standing at the window of the ship and waving goodbye to her family and friends. 

Kuvira is behind the group and she pulls out a radio from a metal bag near her hip. “Lock it down for the night.”

“We'll head out first thing in the morning. Get some sleep,” Lin calls to everyone gathered.

Mako puts his arms around Iroh’s shoulder. “You’ll see her again.”

The omega smiles at Mako and the two walk back, hand in hand.

“I think he has more chemistry with Mako then you,” Bolin says.

Korra regards the scene. “You know, you may be right.”

“Probably is,” Asami admits.

The three exit the dock chatting and the metal petals of the city start to close. 

***

A Zaofu guard is patrolling the guest houses at night. 

Surrounding parks and the guests houses are also patrolled by various guards walking up and down the perimeter. 

Hidden under the night, a small group running across a trail in the park toward a bridge. 

Zaheer and his gang quietly peering out from under the bridge. 

In their peripheral, the group sees a guard has a metallic staff in hand and he looks down at the bridge for a few seconds before walking off. 

Zaheer waves his hand and signals to everyone to continue moving forward. 

Another guard patrols the sheltered walkway as the group use the cover of darkness to sneak past the walkway undetected. 

They head toward a guest house in the far end.

Bolin is in his pajamas with a blanket over him in his bed, snoring. 

Pabu is curled up on top of the blanket and the fire ferret perks up with a squeak.

He is with Asami in his room but his door is connected to Mako and Iroh’s.

Pabu wakes up when he hears steps. 

The fire ferret leaps off the bed and hops over to the nearby window sill and looks out, noticing the four criminals. 

He paws against the glass and squeaks loudly in alarm, jolting Bolin awake.

“What?” Bolin asks.

His pet continues to shrill. 

“What's going on?” Bolin asks drowsily.

When he notices Pabu, he sinks back and lays down to his pillow in annoyance. “Pabu, sleep!”

Pabu watches P'Li and Ghazan ducks down an alley between two guest houses while Zaheer and Ming-Hua hide under a window. 

Zaheer directs his gang onward to the adjacent bedroom window: Korra and Naga’s.

Asami was going to be with Korra but the polar bear dog decided she wanted in.

They crouch down beside it, and Ming-Hua raises a water tentacle up and forms a small sickle at the end. 

She uses the ice sickle to scratch the glass and carves a hole into the window with water bending. 

Water encases the cut glass and it pulls away quietly.

Another water tentacle arm holding three red darts is soon raised. 

Naga awakens and growls, but she is quickly knocked out by shirshu-spit darts. 

Korra wakes up to the sound of her whimpering, as Zaheer bends a blast of air into the window. 

She avoids it and jumps out of her bed, attempting to firebend, but she is hit by a dart as she lands. 

Ghazan and P'Li enter and pick her up as she loses consciousness. 

“That was easy,” Ghazan mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	125. Release the Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I haven’t slept in 3 days I think I’m dying

Pabu suddenly leaps onto the bed to get his owner's full attention.

Bolin snaps awake again. “Huh? What? Oh, Pabu. It's not play time right now. Okay, we are seriously going to have to have a talk-”

He looks out to see an unconscious Korra on the back of a criminal.

“What the fuck?” Bolin mutters, trying to understand what’s happening.

When he does, he panics. 

“EVERYONE, GET THE HELL UP, THEY’VE GOT KORRA!” Bolin screams at the top of his lungs.

Asami falls out of bed, already running to sound the alarm.

Bolin can hear Mako and Iroh scrambling out the door in the room next to them.

Mako blasts fire at the gang. “Let her go!”

Bolin sends at a boulder shortly after Mako's attack, but P'Li absorbs the fire, while Ming-Hua stops the boulder with waterbending. 

She sends a line of water at the brothers, but Iroh counters it with firebending. 

P'Li and Zaheer attack, which Mako and Bolin also avoid. 

Iroh had managed to move and shoot another blast before he’s forced to join Mako and Bolin.

They hide behind a pillar. 

Mako yells to the guards at the top towers. “They've got Korra!”

An alarm begins to blare loudly, and two guards activate the spotlights and direct their beam down on the criminals.

Asami made it to the alarm, Bolin thinks distantly.

“So much for the element of surprise,” Ming-Hua snarls.

“Back-up plan,” Ghazan yells.

P'Li turns and fires a blast at each spotlight before curving a third around the pillar Mako, Iroh and Bolin are using for cover, sending them flying to Asami's feet.

Mako almost lands on his stomach but last second maneuvering lets him hit his knee instead.

It was more painful, but he can’t afford to lose the baby.

How could he almost forget he had one?

Asami helps them all up.

“We can't let them take her,” Mako says desperately.

“I don't think they're going to get far. Look,” Asami points out.

One of Zaofu's guards attacks the group, but is easily overpowered. 

The criminals try to flee, but are stopped in their tracks as they are surrounded with slabs of metal, bent by Lin. 

Wei and Wing add onto the pile, backed up by Kuvira and more guards.

“We have you surrounded. It's over. Release the Avatar!” Kuvira yells,

Lava begins to flow out from underneath the pile, evidently bent by Ghazan. 

Lin uses a rock pillar to propel herself away from the deadly lava, and Kuvira and another guard do the same with their metal cables. 

The metal cage holding the criminals slowly falls apart under the magma.

Bolin gasps. “He can lavaband? Since when is that a fucking thing?”

The Beifong estate courtyard has become a battleground. 

The Metal Clan and Team Avatar are pinned down by P'Li while Ghazan and Ming-Hua protect her from retaliatory attacks. 

Korra has regained consciousness but is still paralyzed.

“I'm going to create some cover. We've got to get out of here,” Zaheer says through gritted teeth.

He begins to airbend a mask of smoke from Ghazan's lava but is caught by the wrist by a cable of one of the guards, who is able to reel Zaheer off the platform. 

Ghazan sends a lava bomb at the guard who breaks cover to go after Zaheer, but it is blocked by another guard with a metal slab. 

Bolin, Mako, Iroh, Lin, and Asami take cover together behind a slab of metal in order to avoid the criminals' attacks, firing off some of their own. 

P'Li notices them and arcs a combustion blast to hit them, but it is blocked just short of connecting by another metal slab bent by Suyin and her twin sons, who join them.

“How did they get here?” Lin yells to Suyin.

“I don't know, but we're not letting them escape!” Suyin shouts back.

They look over, as three guards use more metal slabs to create a bridge to get to the criminals. 

Ghazan knocks the guards off with earthbending.

Asami calculates any way to get into the island surrounded by magma. “There's no way to cross that moat.”

Suyin looks up at the ceiling dome. “We don't need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables.”

“That's a great idea. Except we'll get blown up the second that third-eyed bitch sees us,” Lin snarls.

“She's a combustionbender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily,” Suyin mentions.

“Bolin! Bolin can do it!” Asami says.

Bolin makes a ‘what the fuck’ face.“I can?”

“You have to take her out right before we drop down,” Suyin warns.

“Do I now?” Bolin says sarcastically, glaring at Asami.

Iroh smiles at him. “I believe in you.”

Bolin turns to him. “Don’t.”

***

“Open the hatch,” Wing says.

They’re on top of the dome and Lin opens the hatch to reveal them standing directly above the battlezone.

Suyin turns to her kids. “If we get in trouble, metalbend us up.”

“We're in position,” Wei says to the walkie-talkie.

Mako nods. “Copy that. It's Bolin time.”

Bolin warms up. “All right. Bolin time. Bolin time!”

He fires a boulder at P'Li, but she ducks and avoids it. 

The criminals immediately start firing attacks toward Mako, Bolin, Iroh and Asami's slab. 

Their attacks go back and forth.

“I can't get a clean shot!” Bolin protests as Iroh hits another water whip with a fire arch.

“You have to!” Mako protests.

“Are we a go?” Wing asks anxiously. 

“No go,” Asami responds.

Wing nods from the other side. “Copy that, we're a go.”

Mako gasps. “No, she said no! Wait!”

He’s too late. 

Suyin and Lin drop down. 

Mako peers back at the criminals, who are preoccupied with the guards. 

P'Li looks up and sees Suyin and Lin.

“Bolin, take the shot!” Iroh yells.

P'Li grins and gets ready to fire as Bolin gets up and quickly launches a tiny pebble at her. 

The pebble hits her dead-centre in her third-eye tattoo, knocks her head back, and causes her attack to explode right above her team. 

The explosion knocks the criminals down. 

Mako and Iroh cheer.

“Nice hit,” Asami compliments.

“Thanks, I nearly went into cardiac arrest,” Bolin replies.

Lin picks up Korra and travels with her sister back up toward the dome. 

Ming-Hua traps her leg with water, but Iroh blasts fire at her to break her hold and divert her attention to Mako who engages her.

Zaheer is busy fighting two guards, but looks up and sees Lin escaping with Korra.

“No!” Zaheer yells.

He flies up on his glider in pursuit of Lin. 

He blasts air at the alpha, but she manages to avoid it. 

Just as Zaheer is about to reach her, Suyin swings Lin out of the way and metalbends the metal shards that make up her necklace at the glider, piercing its wings.

Zaheer is sent spiraling down as the Beifongs continue their ascend.

“Thanks,” Lin says.

“No problem,” Suyin responds, calling metal back to her necklace.

As Zaheer nears his companions, he folds his gliders and lands safely next to his team using his airbending.

“We've failed!” Zaheer snarls.

The beta angrily airbends a huge cloud of smoke; when it clears, the lava has cooled, and there is no sign of them. 

Lin is astounded, “Where did they go?”

“They can't be far! Guards, search the entire estate!” Suyin yells, furious.

***

Korra is sluggish when she wakes, but she feels a bottle placed to her lips.

“This should neutralize the shirshu toxins,” Aiwei’s voice comes.

Aiwei tilts the bottle so some of the liquid flows into Korra's mouth. 

Korra's hand slowly twitches and she lifts a finger. 

Mako is right next to her, Asami standing above her.

Neither were willing to leave Korra alone.

Suyin rests her right hand on her chest in relief of the movement, though Lin angrily turns to her half-sister, her fists clenched to her sides.

“How could you let this happen?! You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world,” Lin threatens.

Suyin looks peeved. “It is. I don't know how this happened. Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me.”

Kuvira enters. “We searched the entire estate. There's no sign of them.”

“Well, keep looking,” Lin snaps.

Kuvira gives a bow and departs as Korra tries to sit up.

She mostly leaning on Mako but she manages.

Aiwei stands up. “It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must've been working with someone.”

Korra sighs “The- the guards. It had to be one of them.”

Aiwei nods. “I agree.”

Before Lin can yell, Suyin does. “Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!”

Suyin storms off.

Korra leans into Mako and the omega accommodates to her wishes.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight? I’m sure Iroh is gonna sleep with Bolin. Our beds are huge. We’ll push them together and all three of us can rest,” Mako whispers softly.

Korra nods, brain still not processing.

“I’ll set it up,” Asami says quietly. “You can bring her.”

That night was one of the worst in Mako’s life.

He nearly lost his child and mate in the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	126. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I need to double post cause I forgot last night

In an interrogation room, Aiwei is seated at one end of a small table, with a guard at the next. 

Aiwei asks each of them question.

“What is your full name?”

“Where were you last night?”

“Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?”

The answers are easy and make sense for each person.

“My name is Zhu Guan.”

“I was patrolling the south wall of the Beifong estates.”

“I have absolutely no knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap Korra.”

Aiwei looks back at Lin and shakes his head, signaling that these men were not the culprits. 

Korra looks at Lin defeatedly and Lin nods to Aiwei to question the next suspect. 

Varrick walks in.

“This is gonna be a shit show,” Mako mutters.

“What was I doing last night? Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme disease is a serious killer. Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics, followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it,” Varrick suggests.

Aiwei has a hand on his face while Korra is stifling laughter.

Asami is nearly choking on air as Iroh isn’t really sure what to do.

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose from annoyance, while Suyin has two hands clasped in front of her mouth.

Lin almost punches Varrick.

“That won't be necessary. Truly, it won’t,” Aiwei says dryly.

Varrick and Zhu Li leave the interrogation room and close the door behind them.

“Maybe it wasn't a guard after all. Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain. Aiwei, why don't you question Su?” Lin growls.

“Lin, stop. Your sister was not involved,” Korra says wearily.

Suyin walks over. “No, I'll gladly be questioned. I have nothing to hide.”

Aiwei looks to the side, a little reluctantly. “What is your full name?”

“Suyin Beifong. I'm the daughter of Toph and the only sister to Lin, and I had nothing to do with the attack last night,” Suyin recites.

Aiwei turns to Lin. “She is telling the truth.”

“This is a waste of our fucking time. Just bring in the next guard,” Korra says, irritation more than clear.

The next guard walks in and sits down.

Aiwei restarts his questions again. “Give me your name and tell me where you are from.”

“I'm Hong Li. I was born and raised here in Zaofu,” the man replies.

“Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?” Aiwei questions.

Hong Li shakes his head. “No.”

Aiwei stiffen sand leans forward. “Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?”

Hong Li looks uncertain. “No, of course not.”

“You're lying,” Aiwei says suddenly.

Mako tugs on Korra’s sleeve but she wasn’t listening,

He turns to Asami. “Asami!”

Asami leans down subtly to hear what he’s whispering. “What?”

“He’s telling the truth. Aiwei’s lying,” Mako hisses.

Hong Li seems to be thinking the same as Mako. “What?! I'm not lying!”

Suyin grabs him by the armor and pulls him out of the chair and slams him against the wall. “How did they get in and out? Where are they now?”

“I don't know! I'm telling you, I didn't help them,” Hong Li pleads.

“You're a traitor to the entire clan!” Suyin yells.

“I suggest we search his place,” Aiwwei says calmly.

Hong Li's eyes widen and quiver with fright. 

“It’s not him,” Mako whispers urgently.

Asami nods. “I don’t trust Aiwei. I bet he’s the one that let them in.”

“He might have planted evidence,” Mako says, gears turning in his head.

Asami nods. “We’ll search his place later.”

***

They search Hong Li’s apartment for evidence. 

Bolin walks to the kitchen and opens the oven before closing it in disappointment. 

Iroh opens a small cupboard above. 

Asami is looking for structural weaknesses.

Mako separates some papers on a desk and he picks up a small written note. “I got something.”

“What?” Korra asks, walking over.

Mako reads the note. “It looks like it's from them. ‘Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous.’”

Asami hands Aiwei a book. “And look at this.”

Aiwei takes the book and opens it as Mako leans over to look. “These are the guards' logbooks. All their schedules and routes are in here.”

Korra grabs the book. “That guard knows everything. We have to get him to talk.”

“I know a few old school ways to get him to talk,” Lin threatens, turning to leave.

Aiwei interrupts. “No. Let's give him a little time to sweat it out. He will talk eventually.”

The beta walks away. 

Mako and Asami share a look and watch the truth seer leave. 

***

Team Avatar checks out the cooled down moat from last night. 

Naga is walking around, sniffing the rocks. 

A few Zaofu guards watch over the crime scene.

Mako scowls. “I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now. Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away. I mean, how does a random guard get involved with a group of super criminals anyway?”

Iroh looks at him curiously. “What do you mean?’

“Think about it. That guard is only eighteen years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years,” Mako explains.

Korra frowns. “I don't know, but we all saw the evidence. It's pretty overwhelming.”

Varrick pops up from inside a hole, surprising the gang. “Maybe a little too overwhelming?”

Bolin greets the man, “Hey, Varrick. What are you doing here?”

Varrick holds up some rocks. “Collecting pumice stones with Zhu Li. That lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock, and when you got callouses like mine, you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on. Or in my case, feet.”

Varrick chuckles as Zhu Li rubs a stone against his foot, to Team Avatar's disgust.

“What were you saying about the evidence?” Mako says, still grossed out about the foot thing.

“I was saying that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one. Look, if I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof,” Varrick explains.

“Sounds familiar,” Mako drawls.

“It worked on you, it’ll work here too,” Varrick points out.

Korra nods slowly. “You're right. All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fallback.”

Bolin is confused. “But for who?”

Mako purses his lips. “For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city: Aiwei.”

***

Bolin peeks into the window of Aiwei’s house.

“He's not home. Or he's hiding in there. Or he's invisible,” Bolin muses.

Iroh looks at him very skeptically.

“Probably just not home,” Bolin digresses.

“We have to get in there and find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer, otherwise Su won't believe us,” Mako says quietly.

“Why are we whispering?” Korra asks, voice still quiet.

“I’m not sure,” Mako responds, still whispering.

“Spirits, help me,” Asami mutters, opening the door.

Asami flips through a book on a table. “It's just an empty book.”

Bolin gains interest in a jar on Aiwei's bookshelf. “Hmm, it's like a desert in a jar.”

“Bolin, put that back!” Iroh scolds,

“We don't want Aiwei to know we were in here if we can't find anything,” Mako reasons.

Bolin moves to put the jar back, but had forgotten where it was.

Iroh facepalms. “You forgot where it goes, didn't you?”

Mako puts the jar back on its shelf a few inches from where it originally was. 

He moves onto the end of the bookshelf, as he sees some marks on the floor. “These look like scuff marks. I think this bookshelf slides open.”

He slides the shelf aside to reveal a cellar.

The omega is so focused of dissecting all the information given to him, he doesn’t notice Kora come up behind him.

“What do you think is down there?” Korra asks and Mako jumps three feet in the air.

“Fucking hell, Korra, don’t sneak up on me,” Mako hisses, heart going a mile a minute.

Asami snickers.

“You know, it could be a storage cellar,” Bolin notes.

Iroh frowns, noting the door. “Or it could be how Zaheer got in and out.”

Asami turns around for a brief second but sees an all too familiar face. “Aiwei’s coming back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	127. Miscarriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys
> 
> You all know what’s coming so be prepared
> 
> Also, heads up, but if it wasn’t clear, Tenzin alaready had Rohan
> 
> Which leaves only one person who can miscarry.....

The group runs off of the stairs and slides the bookshelf back to where it was as Aiwei enters.

“What are doing in my house? You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You'd better have a good explanation,” Aiwei growls when he notices them.

“See, I would come up with an excuse, but you would know I’m lying,” Bolin reasons.

Korra rolls her eyes. “We came here because things weren't adding up, and we thought you might have some answers.”

Aiwei gestured to his couch before pouring himself some tea. “Sit. If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea. Now, what is not adding up exactly? Hong Li was clearly lying and we found evidence in his apartment.”

He wasn’t lying, you are, Mako thinks vehemently.

But he takes a subtle approach. “Don't you think it's weird how young he is? How did he ever get mixed up with this group?”

Aiwei walks toward the bookshelf. “Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed. We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, who do you think it was?”

“We’re not sure,” Iroh says slowly,

Aiwei moves the jar back to its original spot. “You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?”

“We're just looking for answers,” Korra says, shrugging.

“And you think you've found something, don't you?” Aiwei asks.

He looks down and notices the bookshelf has been moved. 

Instead of asking something, Aiwei looks solemn. “You have no idea what is coming for you, Avatar.”

He metalbends his stairs upward.

Mako firebends at the new wall, but it has no effect. 

Iroh tries but it just heats the metal.

Korra metalbends into the wall, but only makes a small rupture.

“Come on, he's getting away!” Bolin says urgently.

“Like you said, this shits hard,”Korra growls.

She manages to break through the wall, and the gang run to the cellar and open the door, only to find a bomb, which promptly goes off, but Korra airbends to protect herself and the rest from the impact.

“He's….gone? How? He can’t be far,” Mako says urgently.

Korra sees a small opening nearly covered by debris. “Look, he must've escaped through there! Help me clear it out.”

Bolin and Korra do so with earthbending to reveal a tunnel entrance, as Lin and Suyin run into the room.

“What happened? We heard an explosion,” Lin says, assessing the kids for damage.

“Where's Aiwei?” Suyin asks, concern in her voice.

“Your trusted adviser is the one who betrayed us. He was lying about the guard,” Korra snaps.

Suyin looks like she’s been slapped.

“We confronted him and he bolted through here,” Iroh explains, pointing to the hole.

“If I wasn’t so pissed, I might be impressed,” Bolin says mildly.

Lin uses seismic sense on the tunnel.

“He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him,” Lin says. “There nothing there.”

“And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here,” Mako says sadly.

“This is where Zaheer got in and out. Aiwei was the traitor,” Korra says, looking pissed.

Mako looks at Korra sympathetically.

Suyin looks at the tunnel, a look of hurt crossing her face. “I….trusted him.”

Kuvira runs in. “Is everyone okay?”

“Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside, and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!” Lin commands

Kuvira obeys, and Lin walks over to comfort her sister. 

***

Everyone is in Suyin’s office when Kuvira enters.

“What did you find?” Lin questions.

“We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire track,” Kuvira says.

She bows and leaves curtly after delivering the information.

“He had an escape plan all ready to go,” Mako says, slight admiration in his voice but it’s mostly quelled by anger.

Suyin rubs her temples. “I trusted him with my life. I thought we were family, but it was all a lie.”

“Whoever these guys are, they're more powerful than we thought, and more dangerous,” Iroh says, sounding worried.

Korra stands. “That's why we have to find them. We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga can track his scent.”

Asami perks up. “And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer.”

“No! We're not hunting this group. There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now! I'm taking you back to Republic City, where you can be protected,” Lin says stubbornly.

“If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere. I have to stop them,” Korra urges,

Lin stands too. “It's too dangerous! You are not going!”

“Stop trying to protect me! I'm the Avatar. This is my job,” Korra argues.

“Don’t lecture me about jobs,” Lin snaps.

Korra wasn’t backing down though. “Amon was bad too but I’m ready for Zaheer-”

“I’m not losing someone else to Zaheer, Korra,” Lin finally yells.

Mako is lost. “What? Someone else?”

Lin finally backs down. “Tenzin was pregnant the first time we went against Zaheer.”

“But that was way before Jinora,” Bolin says, confused.

“I know,” Lin says quietly.

Everyone is silent after that.

“We took them out after but before we did that, Ming-Hua offered to heal Tenzin. She couldn’t save the baby, but she saved Tenzin. She’s an omega. She lost her arms because she refused to submit to some douche alpha. Cut off her arms, impregnated her, and ran. She miscarried too,” Lin says, voice subdued. “I still have nightmares. It was going to be a boy. He was going to be an earthbender.”

Mako feels a lump rise in his throat.

He can feel Iroh and Bolin’s gaze burning into his back.

Korra is silent.

“Korra, listen to Lin,” Suyin says quietly.

Korra just nods, still wrapping her head around the previously given information.

“Thank you, Su,” Lin murmurs.

Suyin offers a comforting smile to her sister. “Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning.”

***

Mako is silent as he lays between Asami and Korra.

Iroh and Bolin are with them too.

They pushed all the beds from the two rooms into one.

It was crowded but comforting.

Mako knows for a fact no one is asleep.

But he can’t sleep.

What if he loses his baby?

What happens then?

Why did Zaheer’s group do what they did if they tried to help Tenzin after?

Does Ming-Hua’s past excuse her actions?

Was that even the whole story?

Was it a true story?

So many questions and not a single answer.

A crisp knock rings throughout the room

“I’ll get it,” Korra offers, getting out of bed.

“I wasn’t going to volunteer,” Bolin jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

It sort of works.

Korra opens the door to find Suyin.

Korra blinks in surprise. “Su.”

“You really think Naga could track Aiwei?” Suyin questions.

Korra nods, not sure where this was going. “Definitely.”

“Then, here,” Suyin says, handing her some keys. “There's a jeep packed with supplies on the east gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go.”

Bolin is up now. “What? Why?”

“Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me,” Suyin says darkly.

Asami swings her legs out of bed. “But you said-”

“Lin isn’t stable when it comes to these guys and neither is Tenzin. Or even Pema. I said what Lin wanted to hear. Go. I know you’ll be alright,” Suyin says warmly.

“What are we waiting for then?” Iroh inquires.

Mako is tempted to ask to stay back for the sake of not hurting the baby.

But he can’t do that. “Let’s go.”

***

Korra is riding on Naga with the rest of Team Avatar in the jeep behind her. 

Iroh is looking at a map, guiding Asami while Bolin points out random things.

Mako has practically passed out in the passenger seat.

Korra observes tire tracks as they approach a town. “Aiwei has definitely been through here. Nice tracking, Naga.”

Asami looks over only to find that Mako has fallen asleep.

Lips were parted slightly, chest rising and falling in even breaths.

“I don’t wanna wake him,” Iroh whispers.

Bolin shrugs. “I will.”

Asami panics. “Wait, Bolin don’t-”

“Yo, shit head, we’re here,” Bolin says, jabbing Mako in the side.

The omega shrieks as he wakes up, glaring at Bolin when he realizes what happened.

“Dick,” Mako hisses, rubbing his side.

“We’re in town, Aiwei was here, let’s ask around. Maybe someone's seen him,” Iroh suggests.

***

Mako pushes the curtain aside at the entrance of a tavern.

The group enters and everyone in the tavern glances at the group. 

Bolin notices a poster on the wall of the tavern.

“Oh shit,” Bolin says.

Iroh looks over. “What- oh no.”

“Are those….wanted posters?” Asami asks.

“There's one for each of us. ‘Wanted by Her Majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the Kingdom.’” Mako reads out.

“I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this is because we took her airbenders,” Iroh says dryly.

Korra is fuming. “They weren't hers to keep! I swear, if I see that bitch’s ugly ass face again, I’m gonna-”

Asami notices men pulling out weapons and interjects. “Yeah, well, we can deal with this later, let’s go.”

The group walks out but not before Korra flips everyone off with Bolin’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	128. Finding Aiwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I fucking finished writing rut
> 
> There’s so many more chapters to post but holy shit guys
> 
> I finished writing rut

Suyin is talking to two guards on the bridge when Lin walks to her.

“Where's everyone? I've been waiting to leave for half an hour,” Lin asks.

Suyin looks amused. “And good morning to you, Lin. Now don't get mad, Korra's fine. I'm just waiting to hear if she'd tracked down Aiwei yet.”

“What! You let Korra go? I thought we were on the same page about this, and then you go and stab me in the back?” Lin snarls.

“Lin, you were hurting about something that happened and Korra wanted revenge for you and herself,” Suyin says, shrugging.

“I don’t want revenge. I want closure,” Lin’s voice drops to a softer tone. “Those are two different things, Suyin.”

***

Team Avatar makes their way down a path on the road. 

The jeep follows closely and Naga runs up a small slope. 

Korra is so mad, she nearly falls off of Naga because of her lack of focus. Naga sniffs the ground for any scent near a bunch of rocks.

“Naga found something,” Korra says, getting off her mount. Naga sits down obediently. 

The Avatar earthbends a giant boulder to the side to find Aiwei's jeep hidden behind a small clearing. 

Naga bumps her head on and nudges Korra and awaits a reward. “Oh… Sorry, I forgot to bring treats but you’re the best girl.”

Naga whines and bends down as Korra affectionately rubs the polar bear dog's face.

Naga responds by whining once more and turns to walk away. 

Her tail whips and slaps Korra in the face, causing her to groan. Naga goes to Mako instead.

“It’s ok,” the omega coos, pressing a kiss to the polar bear dog’s forehead.

Naga’s tail starts wagging and she looks happy.

“Suck up,” Korra mutters.

Iroh snorts. “She isn’t the only one.”

Asami walks toward the other jeep. “This must be Aiwei's jeep. He can't be far.”

Mako looks at the Misty Palms Oasis and walks to the edge of the slope. “Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis, and see if he's hold up there.”

“Sounds good,” Bolin shrugs.

“I'm coming too,” Korra says but Mako shakes his head.

“No. You and Asami wait here in case he comes back. Besides, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves,” Mako reminds.

“All right,” Korra says, reluctance visible.

“I’ll go with Bolin, actually,” Iroh says.

Mako is about to protest but Iroh looks pointedly at the other omega’s stomach.

“Fine, I'll stay back,” Mako mumbles.

“We should probably wear some sort of disguise, with the bounty and all,” Iroh muses.

Bolin snaps his fingers. “I have just the idea.”

Five minutes later, Bolin and Iroh are covered by a bright yellow raincoat and bright green goggles.

“What the fuck,” Iroh says flatly and Mako loses it.

He bursts into laughter, nearly crying at the sight. Asami questions the effectiveness of their disguises internally, and Korra isn’t quite sure where they got the coat and goggles from.

“We need undercover-” Bolin starts only to be cut off.

“No. Let's find Aiwei before the rain suit decides to permanently attach itself to my body,” Iroh says, so serious it was borderline funny.

“Fine,” Bolin grumbles.

The two step into Misty Palms Oasis. 

There are spirits lurking and perched on the rooftop and telephone lines of the town, looking down at the two yellow-coated guys. 

Iroh and Bolin make their way down the street. 

There’s an ice spring with three spirits lounging on it. 

Iroh and Bolin pause and stop near the ice. 

They watch a guy sweeping and pushing three kiwi bird-like spirits outside the door with a broom.

“Shoo! Human customers only,” the tavern owner yells.

The spirits scurry off. 

The pair walk up to the tavern owner sweeping his stoop.

“Let's see if this guy knows anything,” Iroh whispers. “Excuse me, sir? We're looking for a man about sixty, balding, wearing glasses in a long green robe.”

Bolin points to his face. “And he's got this weird piercing that goes from his nose to his ear. Freaks me out.”

The tavern owner nods. “Yeah, sure. Sounds like a guy who came in last night. I told him I had the best drinks in the Earth Kingdom and he called me a liar.”

“That's him!” Iroh chirps. “Any idea where he is now?”

“Nah, afraid not. But he was right. My drinks are terrible,” the tavern owner sulks.

“That guy needs some coffee,” Bolin says after a minute.

Iroh looks at Bolin quizzically. “What-”

“More espresso, less depresso,” Bolin recites, walking away.

“Who dropped you on your head as a child?” Iroh asks incredulously, following his mate.

***

Korra sits on a boulder near the city. 

Asami looks around Aiwei’s Jeep.

“Are you okay?” Mako asks Korra,

Korra sighs. “I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan?”

Asami slides up from the driver's seat as she reaches for something in the glove compartment. 

“I’m not sure,” Mako says.

“Me neither. But I think I found a clue,” Asami calls from the back.

She picks up the paper and lends it to Korra.

Korra read the letter out loud. “‘Xai Bau's Grove, sundown.’ This must be where and when Aiwei's going to meet Zaheer!”

“And that’s where we’ll get him,” Mako says firmly.

Asami looks at the Earth Kingdom map. “All right. Xai Bau's Grove, where are you?”

Suddenly, a blue-colored spirit stands on the map, screeching.

“Go away! I'm trying to find something,” Asami scolds the spirit.

***

A purplish spirit rises from a nearby urn.

Bolin actually likes it. “Well, aren't you a cute little spir-”

The spirit bites Bolin's finger. “Ow! Hey!”

A couple recognizes Bolin.

Iroh comes out from the door. “No luck here.”

“I think there might be a couple of bounty hunters over there who recognize me,” Bolin says in a quiet panic.

Iroh reads their body language carefully. “Shit. Let’s go.”

The boys flee down a street, the couple close on their heels. 

They finally duck down an alley, hiding behind some boxes and barely escaping the notice of the female pursuer. 

The couple moves on as the lovers peek out of hiding.

Iroh looks out. “Okay, I think we're clear. We should head back to Korra before someone else recognizes us.”

Aiwei strolls nonchalantly past the other end of the alley. 

Bolin spots him and yanks Iroh back.

“We could, or we could follow Aiwei instead. Look,” Bolin hisses.

Aiwei strolls down an alley, eating food from a box. 

Iroh and Bolin appear from behind, and spy on him. 

“All right. Stay cool and follow my lead,” Iroh whispers.

Bolin nods.

Iroh and Bolin follow Aiwei down a street and past a pink building. 

They watch as Aiwei enters a room and closes the door.

“Keep an eye on him. I'll go get everyone else,” Iroh says quietly.

***

Iroh walks back to the Jeep to hear arguing.

“No, that’s not it, grandma, can’t you read?” Korra hisses at Asami.

“I don’t see you doing anything either, Miss Avatar,” Asami mocks.

Iroh pulls off his disguise and walks to them.

“We found Aiwei hiding in an inn,” he says, looking amused at their argument.

“Good. We found something too. It looks like he's gonna meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove. But I can't find it anywhere on the map,” Asami says, handing Iroh the note and the map.

Korra cracks her knuckles. “Let's go bust down Aiwei's door and finally get some answers.”

Mako shakes his head. “No. Once Aiwei knows we're onto him, we lose our advantage. I say we stake out his room and when he leaves for this meeting, we follow him. “

Korra nods. “And he'll lead us straight to Zaheer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	129. Xai Bau's Grove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit broke my back the other day, I can’t fucking bend over

“Good afternoon. We'd like a room on the ground floor, across from 102, please,” Mako says politely.

The innkeeper scowls. “Forget it! Last time a bunch of teenagers came in here, they trashed the whole room.”

Mako frowns and the stalkers from earlier stop at the inn's entrance.

“We found you!” the stranger yells.

The team turns around in alarm and gets into fighting stances; Iroh lights up a ball of fire above his palm and Korra bends fire daggers in both hands. 

“Hey, no bending in here! Take it outside!” The innkeeper yells.

Macao, the male half of the couple, places both hands out to appease the team. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not here to fight you. We're here to meet Nuktuk!”

Lily walks up to Bolin and pulls out a poster for him to sign. “We're your biggest fans. Can you make it out to Lily and Macao?”

Bolin awkwardly grabs the pen and sign the paper. “Uh, I'd be happy to. Always love meeting my fans.” 

Lily pulls out a doll that looks like Bolin. 

She holds it up to him and squeaks it. “I made this Nuktuk doll for you.”

Iroh stifles a laugh in his sleeve, and Korra clutches her chest with the fakest look of adoration on her face.

Asami elbows them both. 

Bolin starts to smile. “Uh, it's… cute.”

Bolin grins as Lily squeaks the doll in a sound of agreement.

The innkeeper looks surprised. “Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star? I'd be happy to rent you any room in the inn.”

Mako looks at her kindly. “We'll just take the one across from 102.”

“But that room is too small for the five of you,” the innkeeper says, frowning.

Mako smiles. “Trust me, it'll be perfect.”

***

The room is definitely too small for them. 

“I'd just like to say, for the record, this room is definitely not perfect,” Bolin mutters.

Naga's tail hits him in the face. 

“Naga!” Bolin protests.

Mako and Korra look out the window and see Aiwei peeking out of his room.

Korra scowls. “There he is.”

“I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This isn't. At all!” Bolin protests.

“Sometimes they take weeks, Bolin, this is fine,” Iroh says, rolling his eyes.

Bolin notices the bedside table and starts looking in the drawers.

“Hey, look! A Pai Sho board! Mako, you want to play?” Bolin asks.

“Sure, later,” Mako says, clearly distracted.

Bolin looks at his boyfriend.

“I’ll pass. Pai Sho never appealed to me, despite who I’m named after,” Iroh says dryly.

“I'll play,” Asami offers.

Bolin looks put on the spot. “No offense, but I learned street Pai Sho from Shady Shin, and I'm pretty good. So, it wouldn't really be a fair game.’

Asami shrugs. “So? I learned to play from my dad, the diabolical genius. I'll destroy you.”

Bolin smirks. “Well, looks we've got ourselves a Pai-Sho-down.”

They set up their boards.

“Losers first,” Bolin says casually. “Oh, sorry, I meant ladies first.”

Asami glares at him.

They exchange a few moves, but Asami stops and thinks on one of her turns.

Bolin chuckles awkwardly. “Uh, I don't mean to rush you, but let's speed things up a bit.”

Asami frowns. “Why? This game is all about slow, methodical strategy.”

Bolin gapes at her. “I think you’re fucked in the head. This is a fast-paced, edge of your seat, game of chance! Don't think. Just go.”

Asami scoffs. “I don't know what Shady Shin taught you, but it wasn't the real Pai Sho. Just some shitshow they played on the side of the street.”

Bolin grins. “Oh really? I think Mr. Rulebook might disagree with you. ‘The origins of Pai Sho date back over ten thousand years. It is a game of both strategy and chance.’ Wait, how can it be both?”

His smiles drops off of his face. 

Iroh watches him, amused, from his place against Naga.

Asami snatches the book. “Let me see that. ‘There have been countless variations of Pai Sho through the centuries and each culture has its own rules and variations of the game.’”

Bolin scowl. “That's no help at all. Korra, as the Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai Sho rules. This book is shit.”

“Okay, I'll put that on my to-do list, right after bringing back the Air Nation and taking down the group that tried to kidnap me,” Korra says dryly.

“Don’t forget your marriage,” Iroh chimes in. “I’m sure Asami and Mako wouldn’t appreciate it if you forgot.”

Mako turns a brighter red than his fire.

“I want a traditional fire nation wedding,” Asami says wistfully.

She might not be a firebender, but she was from the Fire Nation.

Korra wrinkles her nose. “Can’t we do Water Tribe?”

“Asami’s rich and Korra, you’re famous. You can do both,” Iroh says, looking at the two like they’re stupid.

“We don’t even need to marry, we mated. That’s way more secure than marriage. That’s a beta thing,” Mako protests.

“I still want a wedding,” Asami says seriously.

Korra shrugs. “I’m just in it for the food.”

Mako ignores them. “Ok, we’re coming back to this later. Anyways, assuming we do find Zaheer, what then?”

Korra cracks her knuckles. “Then I make him talk.”

“He was locked away for thirteen years, Korra, and never broke. I don't think a little bending is going to intimidate this guy,” Iroh says carefully.

“True,” Bolin notes. “So, how do we beat them?”

Mako perks up. “We spy on them. If Aiwei and Zaheer don't know they're being watched, they'll talk freely. Then we'll find out who they are and what they want.”

Bolin grins. “That's just like Pai Sho! ‘In order to defeat your opponent, you first have to know your opponent.’”

Asami smirks. “Then I guess I know you pretty well.”

She makes a winning move. “I win.”

Bolin is appalled. “What? I call bullshit. Best two out of three.”

They keep playing many times and Asami keeps winning and Bolin keeps asking for more.  
They play many, many more times, and Asami always wins. 

“Best four out of seven.”

“Eight out of fifteen.”

“Seventeen out of thirty-three?”

Time passes by and it gets close to sundown, and Bolin gets close to finally winning. “Ha, ha! Looks like you're on the ropes this time.”

“I can't believe it. You might actually win this one,” Asami muses, looking at the board.

Right at that moment, Pabu leaps off of Naga and onto the board, scattering the pieces.

“No, Pabu! Why?” Bolin mourns.

Korra is getting impatient. “It's almost sundown. Why hasn't Aiwei left yet?”

“Maybe he snuck out when you weren't looking,” Iroh suggests.

Mako frowns. “No, I just saw him peeking out of his window fifteen minutes ago. It's in my logbook.”

“I'm going over there,” Korra says, leaving the room.

Mako gasps. “Korra, wait! You're going to blow our element of surprise.”

Nevertheless, Team Avatar follows her and Korra busts down Aiwei's door with airbending.

“It's over, Aiwei! Where's… what?” Korra says, yelling turns quiet when she sees Aiwei meditating on his bed.

Bolin makes a face. “That's a weirdass way to nap, even for that guy.”

Korra suddenly realizes something. “He's not sleeping. He's meditating! Mako, Asami, those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier. Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the physical world! It's in the Spirit World!”

“That’s brilliant,” Mako whispers in awe.

Korra sits down to meditate. “I'm going in after him.”

Mako nods. “We'll watch him in case he wakes up. Be careful!”

Korra meditates and successfully passes into the Spirit World. 

She looks from behind a tree and sees Aiwei standing on a nearby hill in front of another tree. 

Zaheer materializes across from him.

Zaheer starts his questions immediately. “What happened back in Zaofu? You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar? Because of you, we've all been compromised.”

Korra has to admit, for a beta, Zaheer could easily pass for an alpha with that type of powerful voice.

Aiwei shakes his head. “That is not the case. Any evidence was destroyed when my library burned.”

Zaheer scowls. “Where is your physical body now?”

Aiwei waves him off. “At the Misty Palms Inn. But there is no need to worry. I was not followed.”

“You left a loose end,” Zaheer says coldly.

Aiwei frowns. “I assure you, no one knows anything about us.”

Zaheer sneers. “No, you are the loose end.”

He grabs hold of Aiwei.

“Zaheer!” Korra yells.

Zaheer teleports himself and Aiwei toward a cliff at the rim of the Fog of Lost Souls and throws Aiwei off it, before he teleports back to the tree.

Zaheer gazes at Korra cautiously. “It seems Aiwei was mistaken. He was followed.”

Korra nods. “That's fucking right, you douche bag. We knew his pansyass would lead us straight to you. Now, what did you do with him?”

Zaheer takes a step forward. “He'll be spending eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls, which just leaves the two of us.”

Korra steps forward too. “Don't move, Zaheer. You're going to give me some answers.”

Zaheer sits back down. “There's no need for aggression. Neither of us has our bending, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer whatever questions you have. You deserve that much. What would you like to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	130. Captured and Subdued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh wtf do I even say here I have no news today

Korra is surprised for a moment.

He was going to answer her questions just like that?

Whatever. Better get answers before it’s late.

“First off, who are you people, and why do you keep trying to take me?” Korra demands.

“We are part of a secret society, dedicated to restoring freedom to the world. We are the Red Lotus.”

“Red Lotus? Are you related to the White Lotus? If you’re not, that’s a shitty rip-off name.”

“We are what the White Lotus was meant to be. But after the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society.”

“That's a great story, but it doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid.”

“That was Unalaq's idea.”

“You know, I’m not surprised.”

***

Zaheer's physical body begins to speak to his companions. “Avatar Korra. Misty Palms Inn. Find her.”

P-Li nods to the other two. “You two go. I'll stay here and make sure Zaheer's body is safe.”

Ming-Hua and Ghazan leave. 

***

“I met your uncle when I was a teenager, after we had both joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever.”

“Avatar Wan wasn't foolish! He was trying to restore balance.’

“He closed the portals, severing humans from spirits. Even you must realize the error in his ways.”

“So all along, you and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu? That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?”

“Yes, and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could've taught you so much.”

“It sounds like you were just trying to brainwash me so I'd do whatever you wanted.”

“No, Korra. All I wanted was to show the Avatar a better path for the world.”

***

Mako is sitting next to Korra on the bed while Iroh and Bolin look anxious.

Asami feels something is off and looks out the window to see Ming-Hua and Ghazan. “Oh, shit. I don't know how, but Water Arm Lady and Lava Guy found us.”

“How?” Iroh questions.

Asami scowls. “I just said I don't know how!”

Bolin frantically shakes Korra. “Korra, come on! Wake up!”

“What do we do?” Asami inquires.

“Get Korra out of here. Bolin and I will hold them off,” Iroh says.

Bolin nods and carries Korra to place her on Naga.

The door opens and Asami and Mako ride off on Naga, holding Korra.

Ming-Hua notices first. “The Avatar!”

Naga turns a corner, and Ming-Hua fires ice shards at her, but misses. 

She begins fighting Iroh, while Bolin takes on Ghazan. 

The Red Lotus earthbender knocks down the two mates with lavabending.

“Come on Korra,” Mako whispers anxiously.

She stays unresponsive. 

***

“If my uncle came up with a plan to abduct me when I was a kid, why wasn't he caught?”

“He wasn't with us that night, and he covered up his involvement afterwards.”

“So he betrayed you, just like he betrayed me.”

“Yes. He allowed me and my friends to remain in prison while he pursued his own selfish goals. Unalaq becoming a Dark Avatar was never part of our mission.” He sounds wistful. 

“And what is your mission, exactly?”

“I want what you want: to restore balance to this world.”

“I don't think our ideas of balance are the same,” Korra scowls. 

“Are you sure about that? You kept the spirit portals open. But why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. You've had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen. Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?”

“Hey, Lady Zuko and Lord Jet were nice. Chief Sokka is great too.”

“Maybe. But it wasn't too long ago that the airbenders were nearly all wiped out, thanks to the Fire Lord's desire for world dominance. True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down.”

“But that won't bring balance. It will throw the world into chaos.”

“Exactly. The natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said, ‘New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old?’” Rather than patronizingly, he looks at her with a strange glint in his eyes.

“No.”

“The wise Guru Laghima. An airbender.”

***

Ming-Hua attacks Iroh with waterbending, but he avoids it and firebends back at her, which she also blocks. 

She begins repeatedly attacking him, overwhelming him. 

Meanwhile, Ghazan harasses Bolin with lavabending.

“I can't beat this guy! It's like I'm giving him ammo! Want to trade?” Bolin yells.

Iroh runs near a wall and jumps to avoid another one of Ming-Hua's waterbending attacks. 

He tries to fight back, but Ming-Hua pins him against a door with ice, grinning maliciously. 

She picks him off the door and throws him against another door, stunning him. 

Meanwhile Bolin jumps into the pool to avoid Ghazan's attacks, and swims toward the bottom, but Ming-Hua traps him in a sphere of water and brings him up to the surface.

“Go get the Avatar! I have these two under control,” Ming-Hua commands.

Ghazan runs off. 

Ming-Hua picks up a limp Iroh; Bolin surfaces, gasping, from the water sphere. 

Meanwhile, Naga has made progress and is running up a hill outside of the town, but she is quickly trapped in an earth tent.

Asami grabs Mako’s hand out of pure instinct and Mako holds hers tighter.

If this was Ghazan, that meant that Bolin and Iroh…

***

“You know, being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope. But when I awoke with airbending, I knew I would be the one to destroy the old world and plant seeds for a new world to flourish.”

“Zaheer, please, as an airbender, you could help make a positive difference in the world, instead of destroying it,” she pleads. 

“You're a very smart young woman, Korra. But you must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped, even by the Avatar.”

“Enough with your philosophical shit! I want to know one thing. If you do capture me, what are you going to do with me?”

“You'll have that answer soon enough. The Red Lotus should have you by now. See you in the physical world.”

His spiritual body starts to leave Xai Bau's Grove. Korra starts to run toward the tree, but stops. 

She goes back to the physical world, and finds herself tied up by a straitjacket and muzzle, along with other restraints. 

“Zaheer, you tricked me! Let me go!” Korra yells through the muzzle.

She sees Asami and Mako handcuffed near her.

“Asami? Mako? Are you okay? Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?” Korra asks.

Asami frowns. “What's the Red Lotus? And Zaheer didn't capture us, the Earth Queen's forces did.”

“Where are we?” Korra asks, straining to look.

“I'm not sure. Some camp by the desert. They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se. Given the way the sun feels, I’d say it’s about noon,” Mako says thoughtfully.

“Wait, why aren’t you muzzled like me?” Korra asks incredulously.

“What are you talking about, Korra? I’m not a bender,” Mako says innocently and Korra catches on quickly.

Mako hadn’t bent that day with the Earth Queen.

At least, not in her vision.

He could pass as a nonbender.

Something told her she couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	131. Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I need some fucking coffee

“The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before I could,” Ghazan growls.

Ming-Hua and Ghazan drop Iroh and Bolin, who are tied up and visibly battered.

Ming-Hua smirks. “But we figured you could find a use for these two.”

“Fuck you,” Iroh snaps, still not giving up.

“Load them in the truck. We're taking a trip to Ba Sing Se,” Zaheer says coldly.

***

“You have to let me out! The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus. I talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday. He's insane!” Korra pleads with the man in front of her.

The captain has a toothpick between his lips. “Screaming about terrorists in the Spirit World? You're the one who sounds insane.”

He turns and walks inside his ship and the hatch closes.

The engine is turned on, and the airship begins to fly. 

They move the three, locking Korra in a cell with Asami. 

Mako is taken elsewhere and that alone gives the two alphas more anxiety than they thought possible.

After locking Korra to the wall, the crew chains Asami to the floor.

“Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way? It's going to be so uncomfortable,” Asami says, voice sugary sweet.

The men were all young betas, perfect to fall for a female alpha’s charm, Korra muses.

Arik chains Asami. “Sorry, Ma'am, I'm under orders.”

Asami pouts. “Can't you just chain me to that railing? I mean, where am I gonna go? Please?”

Arik shrugs. “Well, as long as you're chained up, I guess it doesn't make a difference.”

He chains Asami to the railing.

Asami smiles sweetly. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Can I have some water?” Korra asks.

She wasn’t trying to be subtle or anything, she was just thirsty.

Arik scowls. “No water. We're also not going to bring you any rocks or fire, so don't ask. I guess there's air, but there's nothing we can do about that. We're not opening your compartment until we reach Ba Sing Se.”

He walks out of the cell.

“I was just thirsty,” Korra complains.

Asami snorts. “Yeah, I figured. You aren’t smart enough to try trickery.”

Korra sighs. “I hope Mako’s okay.”

“I hope Iroh and Bolin are okay,” Asami counters. “They should have came to help us by now if they were.”

***

Zaheer is driving a truck and P'Li is sitting beside him in front.

Ghazan and Ming-Hua are seated on a bench in the back and looking at the mated pair tied up together on the floor.

“If you think holding us hostage will give you some leverage against the Avatar, you're gonna be very disappointed,” Iroh says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ming-Hua sighs. “Can't we just enjoy our time together in silence?”

Iroh takes that as an invitation, “And why did you need Korra alive back in Zaofu? You had her paralyzed. Why didn't you just take her out when you had the chance?”

Ghazan glares at him. “Look, all you need to know is that the world is about to change, for the better.”

“So, no more questions?” Iroh asks.

“No more questions,” P’Li confirms from the front.

Bolin takes that as an invitation.

“So you guys were locked up for fifteen years, huh? It must've been crazy boring,” Bolin says casually.

“Actually, it was only thirteen years,” Ghazan corrects. “But it felt like thirty.”

“What did you do with all that time? Did you sing songs, work on crafts?” Bolin continues.

Ming-Hua looks mildly amused. “Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell.”

“And I must've renamed the constellations about a thousand times. When it rained, that was a big event,” Ghazan reminisces.

“I would've killed for some rain. Mostly I just made up stories about the guards: who was having trouble with his girlfriend; which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef,” Ming-Hua muses.

“That sounds like fun,” Iroh admits. 

“Let me try that on you guys,” Bolin says, turning to Ghazan. “You were raised by an older sister, your mustache grew in when you were ten and I'm sensing an unspoken attraction between you two.”

Ming-Hua and Ghazan glance at each other awkwardly. 

Ming-Hua gives Ghazan a sulking look and turns away, surprising the lavabender.

Ghazan smiles at Bolin. “Two out of three. Not bad.”

“You know, you’re surprisingly nice for someone people call a monster,” Iroh says thoughtfully.

Ghazan shrugs. “I’m an alpha on the supposedly wrong side of the war. It happens.”

“That’s a douchey thing to say,” Iroh says genuinely.

Zaheer, however, has had enough of their blabbering. “Ghazan, gag those two. We're almost there.”

***

The airship is flying above Si Wong Desert.

Korra struggles against her restraints, but to no avail.

“We have to find a way to get out of this prison before we get to the Earth Queen. Who the hell knows what those perverts are doing to Mako,” Korra growls.

Asami grins. “Don't worry, I have a plan. These airships the Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built.”

Asami stands against the wall and struggles, pulling off the railing. 

She jumps to bring her hands in front before throwing the railing to catch it upright.

Asami frowns. “Now that's just shitty workmanship.”

She walks up to Korra. “There's no way I can get these locks off. I need the keys.”

“Keys?” A voice asks.

The pair of alphas turn to see a triumphant Mako holding a pair of keys.

“Would these work?” Mako asks smugly.

***

“When is the Avatar scheduled for delivery?” Hou-Ting asks impatiently.

Gun bows. “The airship already left Fort Bosco and should be arriving in a few hours.”

Hou-Ting nods. “Excellent. Bring it to me as soon as it lands.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. But first there are some… people here who captured two of the Avatar's friends. They would like to present them to you personally,” Gun says carefully.

Hou-Ting scoffs. “You know I don't meet with bounty hunters.”

Gun agrees immediately. “And of course I told them that. But they say they have some information that might interest you; about the location of your stolen airbenders.”

Hou-Ting smiles. “Really? Fine, send them in.”

The Red Lotus enter the throne room, throwing the bound and gagged Iroh and Bolin in the meantime.

“Ah, yes, I remember these two. We'll find an acceptable home for you in prison, with the rest of the dissidents,” Hou-Ting says scornfully before turning to the Red Lotus. “Now, I'm told you have some information for me. I hope this isn't just some ruse to increase your bounty.”

Zaheer shakes his head. “We don't want any bounty, Your Majesty. You can consider these two a ‘thank you’ gift for simply taking the time to talk to us.”

Hou-Ting looks impressed. “How very magnanimous. So, where are my airbenders?”

Zaheer’s smile is that of a predator. “I'd be happy to tell you, once you hand the Avatar over to me.”

Hou-Ting slams her fist down. “Who told you that we have the Avatar?”

Iroh and Bolin look at each other in panic.

They had Korra?

That meant they had to have Asami and Mako too.

Zaheer waves her off. “How I know is not important. But if I found out, others will too. And that could put you in a difficult position.”

Hou-Ting looks at him in disdain. “Is that so?”

“Your Majesty, imprisoning the Avatar will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand her freedom. Before long, we'd be in the midst of a sticky international incident. If you let me take her today, no one need ever know she was here, and you can get your airbenders back without interference. We both win,” Zaheer implores.

Bolin had to admit, the man had a way with words.

Hou-Ting huffs. “And what do you plan to do with the Avatar should I see fit to grant your request.”

Zaheer’s smile tightens. “All I can say is: I have business with her. But she won't be bothering you again. I can assure you of that.”

Iroh and Bolin glance at each other with worried looks.

“I find these terms agreeable. Gun, escort them to the antechamber until the Avatar's arrival,” Hou-Ting orders.

Gun escorts the Red Lotus out of the throne room.

“Send these two to the dungeon,” the queen says, pitting at Iroh and Bolin.

Two Dai Li agents open the floor beneath the prisoners, leaving them to drop into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	132. Stuck in the Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I know the difference between desert and dessert is that dessert is the food one because two s is better than one, like two sugary things are better than one
> 
> I’m such a child

“How did you…?” Asami asks, unable to process what Mako did.

“I didn’t use any fire, but I heated up the metal in the cuffs till they were hot enough to be molded but not hot enough to melt,” Mako explains, handing Asami the keys.

The alpha quickly frees the other alpha from the straitjacket while Korra removes the muzzle.

Korra grins, pressing a quick kiss to Mako’s forehead. “Thanks, sweetheart. Now let's take control of the ship.”

Korra barges into the cockpit of the ship with metalbending. 

The co-pilot runs up, but is knocked against the steering wheel by an air blast, causing the airship to lose control.

“Mayday! Mayday! The Avatar has escaped. We're going down in quadrant four of the Si Wong Desert,” the captain yells, panicked.

The co-pilot regains consciousness and charges Korra, before being knocked against the captain by a fire blast, courtesy of Mako.

Asami runs up to the steering wheel.

“I think you might have been a little over-aggressive with the bending. The controls are busted,” Asami says dryly, picking up the radio phone which has broken into two. “Also, you broke the radio.”

Korra shrugs. “Sorry, but it's not my fault this airship's a piece of shit.”

Asami looks out the window only to see a sand dune approaching. “Fuck. Hang on to something!”

The ship crashes, jostling everyone inside.

Korra, Mako and Asami climb out of the airship from the roof.

Mako tried to stay upbeat. “Well. They say any landing you could walk away from is a good landing.”

Asami looks at the vastness of the desert. “Given our location, I'm gonna have to disagree.”

Korra turns to her. “You're the engineer. What do you think? Can we get flying again?”

Asami purses her lips. “It doesn't look good. Even if you metalbend the propellers back into shape, we have to dig this whole thing out of the sand.”

Mako turns as the crew climb out of the airship. “Is everyone all right?”

Arik scowls. “Like you care.”

Kong looks confused. “What the hell happened?”

“That omega said he was in heat but I came in and he knocked me out!” Arik protests.

Korra’s hackles rise. “Why would you go in if he was in heat?”

“I had suppressants,” Arik argues.

“Sure,” Asami says suspiciously.

“No, he did,” Mako confirms. “I tripped on the bottle.”

Korra pinches the bridge of her nose. “I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about.”

Kong raises an eyebrow. “More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?”

The captain climbs out of the airship. “Don't worry, Kong. I've radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Somebody will be here to rescue us.”

Korra scowls. “I'm not waiting around for that. We need to get out of here now.”

“If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running,” Asami says, noting the damage.

Kong frowns. “Not likely. I just tunneled out the engine room. It's like a sandbox in there.”

The captain scowls. “This ship isn't going anywhere. And neither are you. You're prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen.”

“You realize that she’s the Avatar, right? You don't want to fight her,” Mako says pointing to Korra.

“You realize this is a pissed off omega, right? You can’t fight him,” Asami says dryly.

The captain looks slightly afraid. “I'm afraid you aren't giving us much of a choice. We have our orders.”

Asami notices a moving sand dune. “Wait, did that sand dune just move?”

The captain frowns. “It was probably just a mirage. The desert will play tricks on you.”

Mako looks slightly alarmed as the sand dune moves again. “That's no mirage.”

Kong swallows thickly. “I heard that since all the spirits came back, this desert has been haunted by them.”

“Oh right, so I guess that's my fault too. Do you want to help us get this ship up and running, or do you want to wait around and meet that thing?” Korra says dryly, pointing to the moving sand dune.

“We want to fix the ship. Right, Cap?” Kong asks fearfully.

The other crew members nod in unison.

The captain looks resigned. “Let's get to work.”

“Everybody stand back,” Korra asks.

Korra prepares herself and bends a large air spout at the sand dune. 

***

A guard patrols past the prison cells, knocking on the bars with a baton. 

As he walks past Iroh and Bolin's cell, he hits Bolin who was leaning against the bars, causing him to grunt in annoyance.

“We have to find a way out of here before Zaheer gets his hands on Korra,” Iroh says, irritation clear in his voice.

A prisoner pulls out a mirror to reflect his face to the cell. “Take me with you. I haven't seen my wife and five kids for four years.”

Bolin looks like he’s been slapped. “Four years?”

“The first few months were great, I could finally get some sleep, but now I really miss them,” the man says sadly.

Iroh ignores their neighbor, turning to his alpha. “Listen. Bolin, this is up to you. I know you can metalbend.”

“You can metalbend?” their neighbor asks.

“No,” Bolin says, so fast it was hard to understand the simple word he said.

“Yes, you can. I believe in you,” Iroh says softly.

“I believe in you too, Bolin,” the prisoner next door says.

“I appreciate that, Iroh, and fellow… prisoner man. But I've been trying and trying and trying and I've never been able to do it. Not even a little. I’m just not made for this shit,” Bolin says, sounding hurt.

Iroh places a hand in his arm. “You've always had the ability deep down. You just haven't had the motivation. But this is your time! Get us out of here to save Korra. You can do it!”

“Bolin! Bolin!” Iroh says, rallying the rest of the prisoners.

“Bolin! Bolin! Bolin! Bolin!” All the other prisoners say.

“When I fail, it’s not my fault. Okay, here I go. Metalbending,” Bolin says, taking a deep breath before attempting to metalbend the bars, but to no avail. 

Bolin chuckles bitterly, slamming his arms against the bars. “I can't metalbend.”

The other prisoners grumble in complaint.

Iroh hugs Bolin from behind. “It’s ok. You tried.”

***

“Fucking kids don’t listen to shit no more,” Lin snarls, still trapped in the memory of losing her would-be child.

Lin continues driving the jeep until she notices some tire tracks. 

She reverses and drives up the abandoned jeep. 

As she inspects it, Naga leaps from behind, growling aggressively, startling her. 

Naga soon recognizes Lin and smiles, running around her and licking her.

“First, you scare the shit out of me, now you want to lick me,” Lin says, highly amused.

Naga licks Lin once more. 

Pabu emerges from the jeep and crawls on Lin's body. 

Lin manages to grab Pabu by the neck and put him on top of Naga.

She passes treats to the animals. “Here, chew on this.”

She picks up a radio phone on the jeep. “Tonraq, you read me?”

Tonraq’s voice comes back, slightly cracking. “Yes, we copy.”

“I've found Korra's jeep, but the kids aren't here. Meet me at the Misty Palms Oasis,” Lin says, looking around.

Asami welds the rudder with Mako’s help to concentrate the fire.

The exit hatch opens and Korra and Kong walk out.

Mako looks the most comfortable Korra and Asami had seen in a while.

They supposed the heat would be nice for a firebender.

They didn’t realize how good it would be for a pregnant firebender.

“How's it looking in there?” Asami asks.

Korra shrugs. “I just airbent all the sand out of the engine room. I think it's clean.”

“Hasn't been this clean since it floated off the showroom floor,” Kong remarks.

“How's it going out here?” Korra counters.

Asami chuckles. “Well, she's still pretty banged up, but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert. Kong, you want to see if you can get the engine started?”

Kong salutes. “Aye aye!”

Kong walks back into the airship. 

Soon, the propellers begin to spin.

Arik grins. “All right!”

Mako feels the heat suddenly increases in the sand under the airship.

His eyes widen in panic. “Wait, guys, no-”

A sand shark jumps from beneath the surface and grabs the airship, snapping it into two. 

Mako grabs Korra and Asami’s arms and yanks them back as fast he possibly can, narrowly missing the sand shark's dive, causing the doomed airship to sink below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	133. Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter so far

Korra is gaping. “That's no spirit!”

Everyone stands up when the dust subsides. 

Kong is still at the helm, unharmed, though paralyzed with fear.

“I think it's gone now,” Korra says.

She turns to Mako. “How did you know where he was?”

Mako purses his lips. “His heat signature from under the sand. I can only see it right before he comes up. Sand isn’t great for firebenders.”

Arik looks alarmed. “Kong, are you alright? What are we going to do? All of our supplies were on the ship. We've got no food, no water.”

The Captain placates him. “Easy, Arik. Another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours.”

“We might not have a few hours,” Asami says, dread palpable in her voice.

Korra sighs, rubbing her temple. “How far are we from the edge of the desert?”

“Too far to walk, if that's what you're thinking,” the Captain counters.

Arik slumps to the floor. “We can't just wait around for that thing to pick us off one by one!”

“You'll do as you're told, Airman. Now get a hold of yourself!” The captain snaps.

Mako looks irritated.

People can’t just stop panicking because you tell them to.

Dumbass.

Asami examines the mess. “Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here.”

“You want to make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?” The captain says dryly.

Mako is seething. “I’m five seconds away from ripping out your fucking-”

“Ok, Asami, you take this one,” Korra says, pulling Mako back.

The omega seems to be silently yelling something but is cut off when Korra kisses him.

She pulls away and whispers something softly after resting her forehead on Mako’s.

The omega still seems upset but it’s more of a pout than anything.

And Asami has to say, it’s pretty cute to see Mako pout.

Asami returns her attention to the captain. “No, but we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer. Like the sandbenders used to get around. All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to.”

“It's worth a try,” Korra says firmly.

Mako glares at the captain until he says something.

Much to both Korra and Asami’s amusement, the Captain looks genuinely terrified of the typically harmless omega.

“Gather every piece of metal you can find. We'll give that sandy beast a run for his money yet,” the captain says.

“And the omega too,” the captain says, much more quietly.

Mako lunges at the man but Asami catches him and tosses him over his shoulder.

“No, let me at him!” Mako yells, writhing in Asami’s grip.

Years of working with tools and heavy duty supplies made Asami incredibly strong.

“No, sweetheart. We don’t murder people trying to help us,” Asami coos, trying to calm the omega down.

“Well I’m about to help his dick find a nice home- down his throat!” Mako snarls.

Asami grabs an old piece of twine and ties Mako’s hand to hers.

“Wh- Asami!” Mako whines.

“Not until you swear on Agni you won’t try to kill the captain,” Asami warns.

Mako simply pouts and lets her drag him around.

Asami meets Korra’s eye and she sees the other alpha is shaking to try and conceal her laughs.

***

A Dai Li agent walks past the door, alerting the Red Lotus.

Zaheer frowns. “Looks like he's in a hurry. Wait here.”

Zaheer leaves the chamber and, after noticing no one around, stalks the Dai Li agent. 

As the agent opens the throne room door, he leaps up against the wall, entering the throne room via the ceiling lattice.

“Your Majesty, we received a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners. We believed the ship crashed in the Si Wong desert and the Avatar may have escaped,” the agent says, bowing.

“This is outrageous! Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar immediately,” Hou-Ting snarls.

The Dai Li agent nods. “It's already on its way, Your Majesty.”

Zaheer leaves the throne room and returns to his chambers, expanding the situation to the rest.

Ming-Hua scowls. “What are we going to do now?”

Ghazan looks contemplative. “There's no way we can track her down in the desert before the queen gets to her.”

P'Li scoffs. “You really think we'd be lucky enough to capture her again? She'll be long gone by the time they arrive.”

“Unfortunate,” Ming-Hua says. “I was looking forward to murder.”

“I was looking forward to meeting that omega the Avatar is with. We need him out of the way,” Ghazan says seriously.

Ming-Hua scowls, hackles rising at the thought of an innocent omega dying. “What do you mean, ‘out of the way?’”

“You mean you don’t know?” Ghazan asks, surprised.

“Ghazan, just spit it out,” P’Li says in irritation.

“He’s pregnant,” Ghazan says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone is silent.

Zaheer breaks the silence. “It doesn't matter. We aren’t after him, we’ll place him somewhere safe. Anyways. We're through chasing the Avatar. It's time to make her come to us.”

The Red Lotus barges into the throne room.

Hou-Ting narrows his eyes. “What is this riff-raff doing in my throne room unannounced?”

“Apologies, Your Majesty. But I couldn't help overhearing that the Avatar won't be joining us today,” Zaheer says smoothly.

Hou-Ting narrows her eyes. “The Avatar is still in my custody. However, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell right next to those boys you brought in. Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the airbenders are right now!”

Zaheer looks pissed. “That wasn't the deal.”

Hou-Ting scowls. “I will not exchange words with bounty hunters! Dai Li! Seize these hoodlums and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown!”

The Dai Li agents surround the Red Lotus. 

P'Li fires a combustion beam to the floor, knocking off a group of Dai Li agents. 

Three Dai Li agents fire rock gloves at Ghazan, who easily redirects them back to the agents. 

A Dai Li agent attacks Zaheer with an earthbending attack from below, though he is able to leap up to avoid the attack and counter with an air blast. 

Another Dai Li agent attacks him from the pillar, only to be knocked against the pillar. 

The third agent runs up to Zaheer, only to be thrown away and frozen against a pillar by Ming-Hua. 

Gun, noticing the battle, runs away.

“Gun! Get in back here and lay down your life for your queen, you coward!” Hou-Ting yells.

She notices Zaheer walking forward and follows suit. “You wouldn't dare attack a queen!”

Zaheer leaps to the throne. “Maybe I forgot to mention something to you. I don't believe in queens.”

He pulls air out of Hou-Ting's lungs and traps her head in a vacuum sphere, leaving her gasping and collapsing onto the floor. “You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim to your people. Freedom is just as essential as air and without it there is no life. There is only darkness.”

And Hou-Ting‘s heart stops.

***

The Red Lotus walk into the control room.

The radio operator turns around in panic. “Hey! You can't be in here!”

Zaheer raises his hands in a placating manner. “No need for alarm. I just need to make an announcement to the entire city. How do I do that?”

The radio operator scowls. “Who do you think you are?”

Ming-Hua grabs the radio operator. “He's the man who just took down the Earth Queen. If you don’t shut the hell up, you’re on my red list.”

“Ming-Hua, please. We're here to help citizens like him, not hurt them,” Zaheer chides softly before turning to the operator. “Now, can you help me?”

The radio operator nods before Ming-Hua throws him to the seat. 

He sets the controls and bows to Zaheer, who takes the seat.

Zaheer clears his throat. “Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down by the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough leaders telling you what to do. It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on, you are free! I deliver Ba Sing Se to the hands of the people!”

Ghazan readies himself and punches the floor, melting it to lava. 

Soon, the Inner Wall begins to melt. 

With a stomp, the wall collapses. 

Bystanders brace themselves from the collapsing wall and cheer when the dust settles before making their way out, while Ghazan looks on. 

The prisoners begin rioting. 

Iroh managed to melt off a section of the bar, shaking his wrist with the strain before resuming.

“We have to get out of here, Bolin. Zaheer came here to take out the Earth Queen, and now Korra is next. Mako’s baby might be in trouble, who the hell knows?” Iroh says, panicking mildly.

“You know that guy? He's my hero!” Their neighbor cheers.

“Shut up!” Iroh snaps, before turning to Bolin. “You have to metalbend us out of here. C'mon! I know you can do it! This is your time!”

Bolin scowls. “You said before ‘was my time’.”

“I know I did it, but now it's really your time. You can do it!” Iroh says, lifting Bolin’s spirit.

Bolin readies himself and metalbends again. 

Suddenly, all the prison doors, except theirs, open. 

The prisoners laugh and run out.

“What kind of rigged shit show is this?” Bolin asks incredulously.

“Hold onto your anger, you’re gonna need it,” Iroh says, noticing Zaheer approach them.

They prepare to attack, though are quickly neutralized by an air blast.

“Listen to me. I'm going to set you free, but I want to talk to you first. I have a message that I need you to take to Korra,” Zaheer says, eyes glinting dangerously.

***

Arik welds finishing touches to the sand-sailer.

After he turns, Mako finalizes his weak welding with some quick torching.

Asami chuckles. “She looks like shit but hopefully she’ll get us out of here.”

Korra notices the approaching sand shark's dorsal fin. “No time for a test run. Let's move!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	134. Return to the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God the chapter tile is so philosophical while the chapter is just Zuko complaining about old age smh

Everyone boards the sand-sailer. 

Korra readies herself and bends a large gust of air, moving the sand-sailer. 

Asami and Mako are at the helm as the beast approaches them. 

The beast jumps out, but misses before making another unsuccessful attempt. 

The sand-sailer leaves as the sand shark's sand trail disappears.

Arik looks around hesitantly. “I think he's gone.”

On cue, the sand shark emerges from beneath the sand-sailer, preparing to devour it whole. 

Korra firebends into the mouth, saving them. 

“See, I could have done that if I was untied,” Mako complains, waving his tied hands.

Asami simply laughs.

They travel for a while, eventually making their way to the Misty Palms Oasis, where they park the vehicle next to onlooking sandbenders before the sail and mast break off.

Asami gestured to their sailer. “You want to buy a slightly used sand-sailer?”

“Thanks, Asami. You got a good head on your shoulders,” the captain compliments. “And Mako? I judged you wrong.”

Mako smiles. “Thank you.”

And Asami cuts the omega loose.

“Now my wrist feels weirdly empty,” Mako muses.

Asami wrinkles her nose. “I feel you.”

“I'm sorry for getting us stranded out there. I didn't mean for that to happen,” Korra apologizes to the crew.

“You know, whatever the conflict between you and the queen is, I'm sure it's above my pay grade. You've got a tough job. Good luck, Avatar,” the captain says, saluting.

Arik clears his throat. “Captain, have we been in the desert for too long? Or is that really a dragon over there?”

The crew turns to see Druk on the ground, while two camels tied to a tree avoid the dragon, shivering in fear.

“Druk!” Korra says happily.

The captain sighs. “Ugh, let's go get a drink.”

Korra watches the airship crew leave before turning to see Naga pin her down and lick her face.

“Easy, girl. Did you think we weren't coming back to you?” Korra asks her polar bear dog.

Even Mako gets slobbered a little before they can continue.

Korra, Mako and Asami enter the cantina, where they see Lin, Tonraq, Sokka and Zuko at the far end. 

Korra smiles and approaches them.

“What are you all doing here?” Korra asks.

Tonraq looks relieved, hugging Korra. “Korra, you're safe.”

Korra grins. “Yeah, we made it out of the desert. Thanks to Asami and a very scary Mako.”

Tonraq nods in appreciation to Asami and gives Mako an amused look before turning his attention to Korra again.

“Do you remember Lady Zuko and Chief Sokka?” Tonraq asks his daughter.

Instead of being even slightly graceful, Zuko grabs Korra in a hug. “I haven’t seen you in quite a while!”

Korra laughs. “It's good to see you, Lady Zuko.”

Zuko waves her off. “Drop the formalities, I gave up the throne a long time ago.”

Korra shrugs, still smiling.

Asami is gaping at Sokka. “You’re- you’re Chief Sokka! You invented the airship! And submarines! And war balloons!”

Sokka chuckles. “I also gave up my title a long time ago. But I take it you like my work?”

“Like? You’re brilliant!” Asami gushes.

Sokka laughs and before he can respond, a loud sound of purring reaches the group’s ears.

They all exit the inn to see Druk laying his head in Mako’s lap, enjoying sitting in his lap.

“An attention whore, that one,” Zuko says disdainfully.

Lin turns to the kids. “Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu.”

Korra winces. “Yeah, sorry about that. But how did you all find us?”

Lin only looks slightly amused. “I am a detective, you know.”

“Did you find Iroh and Bolin?” Mako asks.

Lin purses her lips. “Some people at the inn saw them captured by Zaheer's crew. We don't know where they are.”

“Did you hear about the Earth Queen?” Tonraq questions.

“What about her?” Asami asks.

Sokka turns on the radio. “Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace.”

“The Red Lotus,” Korra says, voice sounding subdued.

Mako stops petting Druk and Asami freezes.

Tonraq frowns, sensing the palpable tension. “What's that?”

“The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning,” Korra says solemnly.

“The last time someone said that, I got old. This can’t be good,” Zuko mutters.

Despite the tension, Sokka has to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	135. Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing the last couple of chapters to finish rut off and, ngl, I’m actually sad it’s ending

The Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se is engulfed in fire. 

An airship takes off as a man steals the Earth Queen's luxurious vase. 

Another man steals a painting, while people are running around haphazardly.

“I can't believe it! The Upper Ring is in chaos,” Iroh says incredulously. “You would think they have a little more patience to rob this place dry!”

“Don't try to stop us; we're taking back what's ours,” a looter threatens a guard in front of Iroh and Bolin.

The royal earthbender guard scoffs. “Stop you? I'm gonna join you. I know where the good stuff is.”

The group runs off. 

“Should we do something?” Bolin asks.

Iroh frowns. “This isn't our battle. We have to deliver Zaheer's message to Korra immediately.”

“Sounds good to me. We just got to get out of the city and get to the desert, then somehow find her in the vast expansive wasteland that goes on for thousands, and thousands, of miles,” Bolin says sarcastically.

Iroh ignores his alpha and looks around. “We need an airship.”

The pair run to the docking bay and enter an airship, where looters are stealing airship components.

“The fuck do we do now?” Iroh asks, growing frustrated with people.

Bolin clears his throat before yelling, “Hey, the Queen's gold's on the third floor of the palace, second door on the right!”

The looters listen in delight and run out.

“You just got to know how to talk to 'em, babe,” Bolin says, grinning.

“Ok first, never call me that again,” Iroh starts and Bolin pouts. “And second, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, babe,” Bolin says smugly.

Iroh looks highly irritated, but he knew the more he voiced it, the more Bolin would tease him.

The pair run to the controls.

“They took everything. What kind of dumbass rips out a transmission radio?” Iroh asks, sounding incredulous.

Bolin shrugs. “Some people just do not have respect for other people's property. Now let's steal this airship!”

“I hope the irony isn’t lost on you,” Iroh says dryly.

Bolin laughs, pressing a kiss to his lips.

The alpha grabs the controls.

Iroh raises an eyebrow. “You know how to fly this thing?”

“Technically speaking, no. But, c'mon, how hard could it be?” Bolin says, looking unbothered.

A glass lens falls off the control. 

Bolin confidently pushes a lever with his right hand, causing the airship to skid forward across the airstrip as citizens scatter.

Iroh grabs Bolin when he’s almost thrown back. “Up! Up!”

“I don't see any up button. I see levers and switches and- oh, there it is,” Bolin notices after a minor panic attack.

The airship rises, slowly but steadily.

The airship flies above Ba Sing Se, which is engulfed with flames.

“The whole city is falling to pieces,” Iroh says disbelievingly.

“Iroh, my family's down there,” Bolin says.

Iroh takes over the controls. “Move over, we're getting them out.”

“Oh, you think just because you were in the army, you know how to fly this better than me?” Bolin asks, feigning offense.

Iroh looks his alpha dead in the eye. “Yes.”

Iroh pilots the airship above Bolin’s paternal family's house and opens the hatch. 

Once they arrive, Bolin slides down the hatch, enters the home via the window, and discovers the family still in the house with no apparent attempts at leaving.

“Bolin? What are you doing here?” Chow asks.

Bolin frowns. “I came to get you guys out. This whole block is about to go up in flames. Come on, Iroh and I have an airship on the roof.”

Tu scowls. “We can't. Grandma won't go.”

“This place is my whole world. I will not leave! Oh, but I'm so glad my little Bolin has come back to visit. Sit down, would you like some tea?” Yin says kindly.

As smoke seeps through the door behind, Bolin says, “Grandma, we don't have time for tea.”

“Mom, please!” Chow pleads.

“No! I can't abandon the place where I raised my family. It's my home,” Yin snaps.

“Grandma, there's one thing Mako and I've learned from all our years on the street. It doesn't matter where you go. If you have your family with you, you'll always be at home,” Bolin reasons.

Yin looks like she’s about to agree before she shakes her head. “I'm not going.”

Bolin huffs. “Fine!”

He slings his grandmother over one shoulder. “You leave me no choice. We're rolling out!”

Yin cries out, “Wait!”

She takes a portrait of Hou-Ting. “Okay, let's go!”

Bolin walks out of the house. 

The entire family climbs up to the airship. 

The airship leaving the house before the fire consumes everything.

“Thanks for getting us out of there. I mean, I probably could have handled it myself if you guys didn't show up, but, thanks,” Tu says reluctantly.

Iroh leans into Bolin. “What do I call your grandmother?”

“Grandma, of course! You two are mated, you’re part of the family now,” Yin says cheerfully.

“Oh. I guess that means you’re related to the Fire Lord now,” Iroh says awkwardly.

“Wait, what?” Tu asks.

Iroh opens his mouth but Bolin cuts him off. “The family tree is complicated, we’ll do this later.”

Yin hangs the portrait of Hou-Ting. “May she rest in peace. This airship is nice. Is it our new home?”

“No, Grandma. I'm not sure where we're gonna take you, but right now, we need to find Korra,” Iroh says.

He flushes when using the term ‘grandma’ but Bolin just grins.

Chow frowns. “Did something happen to the Avatar?”

“I'm afraid so. Her airship went down somewhere in the desert. She was coming from a military base near the Misty Palms Oasis and heading to Ba Sing Se,” Bolin explains.

“If we retrace her route back to the base, we should find the wreckage,” Iroh says thoughtfully.

They land in the Si Wong Desert at daybreak and everyone in the airship inspect the desert, looking for the wreckage. 

Some soon become bored and tired.

Tu gasps. “Guys, it's the wreckage! I found it! There!”

“That's a Ba Sing Se airship, all right. But where's the rest of it?” Iroh questions.

Bolin looks ahead. “I don't know. But there's some tracks.”

The airship follows the tracks created by the sand-sailer. 

They land very unevenly in front of the Misty Palm Oasis, scaring off Druk.

The dragon jumps to the side, taking a startled Mako with him

“See, I told you. Landing is hard,” Bolin argues.

Numerous spirits have gathered around the iceberg the family has gathered around.

“The Spirits are beautiful!” A relative says.

“Okay, guys. We think Korra found her way back here,” Bolin says as Pabu crawls onto his shoulder. “Now let's split off into teams and scour the town. Yes, we'll need your help too, Pabu, now just give me a second while I- wait, Pabu? Pabu!”

He hugs his pet while laughing in joy.

“Why is Bolin hugging that big rat?” Yin inquires.

“I'm never gonna let you go again!” Bolin promises Pabu.

Tu panics. “Guys, look out! Giant dog beast thingy!”

The relatives all scatter, leaving Iroh alone, while Naga pounces atop him, licking him.

“Okay, all right, Naga. It's good to see you, too. Stop! You're licking my mouth,” Iroh whines, pushing Naga away, spitting in disgust.

Korra and Asami run out of the cantina at the loud noises.

“Asami! Korra!” Bolin cheers.

“You guys are okay!” Korra cheers.

Before anyone can do anything, Mako tackles Iroh in a hug, sending both omegas to the ground.

Asami laughs when she hugs Bolin before Korra hugs the alpha too.

“I thought you died, you dumb fuck,” Mako hisses to Iroh.

“I thought your baby died, you dumber fuck,” Iroh whispers back just as aggressively.

“Well, clearly we’re both ok and dumb fucks, so stop whispering rudely,” Mako snaps.

“You started it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	136. Advise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE BOBA TEA MORE THAN ANYTHING EVER
> 
> THIS MAY SEEM IRRELEVANT RIGHT NOW BUT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER

“It's really good to see you two,” Korra says, speaking to Iroh and Bolin.

“Iroh!” Zuko says happily.

Iroh smiles. “Hi, grandfa- oh!”

Zuko grabs Iroh in a hug, before pulling back to inspect the omega for injuries.

“Good. You guys aren't dead,” Lin says dryly.

“I will bet a million dollars you greeted Mako nicer,” Bolin accuses.

“I don’t play favorites, but I do have a favorite,” Lin says dryly.

Bolin realizes who he’s with when Sokka and Zuko laugh at something Iroh mentions.

“Holy fuck! It’s Lady Zuko! And that’s Chief Sokka!” Bolin says, sounding flabbergasted.

Mako and Iroh snicker in amusement at Bolin’s comical shock.

“Last time I checked, that’s us,” Sokka jokes.

Yin walks up to Asami. “You must be the Avatar. Mako told me so much about you. You are even more beautiful than I imagined.”

Mako leads Korra to his grandmother. “Uh, actually, that's Asami. This is Avatar Korra. Korra, this is my grandma, Yin.”

Yin holds Korra by the hand. “You are very muscular for a woman.”

“Uhm, thanks. You too?” Korra says.

“These are lovely young women you’ve mated, Mako. Why don’t you have more children yet?” Yin asks.

Mako blanches at the brutality of the question.

Thankfully, Asami and Korra don’t catch the ‘more’.

Asami tries to redirect. “Um, so what happened to you two? Where have you been?”

“We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se. We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown,” Iroh explains.

Korra is appalled. “What? How did you escape?”

“Zaheer let us go,” Bolin says.

“What? Why would he do that?” Mako asks incredulously.

“Because he wanted us to find you and deliver a message,” Bolin says, surprisingly calm.

“Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it. Unless you turn yourself over to him,” Iroh says, voice quiet.

Zuko inhales sharply and Sokka looks like he’s been slapped.

“Zaheer's threatening innocent lives for what? Korra’s attention?” Sokka says, the barely concealed rage creating a terrifying aura.

“He could be bluffing,” Tonraq suggests.

Mako purses his lips. “He's already taken out the Earth Queen. I don't think he bluffs.”

“We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming,” Asami says, making a plan on the spot.

“I agree. Unfortunately, we don't have a radio on the airship,” Iroh says. “Some dumbfucks ripped it out.”

No one questions the strange news.

Tonraq purses his lips. “There's a portable radio on the jeep, but the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple.”

“We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter. The Metal Clan will have one,” Lin reminds.

Korra nods. “Let's go. We'll radio Su on the way. Hopefully she can get a hold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu.”

***

The airship and Druk approach the dock in Zaofu. 

Team Avatar dismount with Suyin and two metal clan escorts await them.

“Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?” Bolin asks.

“No one's answering. What if Zaheer's already up there? I should never have let Opal go,” Suyin says, concerned. 

Lin hugs her sister. “It's going to be okay, Su.”

Suyin sighs. “I hope so.”

And then she notices their company. “Lady Zuko, Chief Sokka, I-”

“Why are children respectful these days? It’s Uncle Sokka at most and Sokka at least. Jeez. Lose some manners, would ya?” Sokka says, sounding irritated.

The corner of Suyin’s lips twitched up in a smile.

“Ignore him, dear. It’s nice to see you again,” Zuko says kindly.

Suyin nods. “It’s nice to see you too.”

***

The radio operator adjusts the controls. “We have a strong signal, but no one's answering.”

“I can't just sit around here while a madman is on his way to the Northern Air Temple. We have to do something,” Korra says, getting impatient.

Suyin nods curtly. “I'll ready my airship. With a full force of the Metal Clan security backing us, we can take them.”

Mako waits till Suyin leaves. “We'll never make it up there before Zaheer.”

Korra purses her lips. “There might be another way to stop him. It's a long shot, but Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World. And I know exactly where he goes: Xai Bau's Grove. If I can find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him.”

Lin scowls. “We can't protect you in there. I don't like it.”

Korra placates her. “I'll be fine. I have to try.”

“Asami will watch over her as she meditates,” Mako says firmly.

Asami tries to protest but one look from Mako shuts her up.

Mako hadn’t realized how much he had needed the looser clothing he had been provided with because now he was starting to show in a way that suggested early signs of pregnancy.

Bolin frowns. “I guess, in the meantime, Mako and I will stay here and try to get through to the temple.”

Tonraq nods. “We'll help Su ready the airship.”

Korra, Asami and Tonraq walk out of the room, leaving the brothers alone with their grandmother.

“I'm going to take a nap,” Yin says after a minute. “And dream about my coming grandchildren.”

***

Korra meditates in the garden, crossing over to the empty Xai Bau's Grove.

“Zaheer! Come out! Face me! Leave the airbenders out of this,” Korra yells in the spirit world.

She notices a figure approaching her from behind. “There you are.”

“Please don't hurt me, Korra. I'm just an old man,” the figure jokes.

Korra blinks in surprise. “Iroh? What are you doing here?”

Iroh chuckles. “I was just out searching for a new teapot to add to my collection. But instead, I found you. In the Spirit World, you always seem to find something you don't know you were looking for. You look troubled.”

Korra nods. “I am.”

Iroh sits and gestures for Korra to sit too. “What is on your mind?”

Korra seats herself down. “There's a maniac on the loose and he's threatening to destroy the new Air Nation. I don't know what to do.”

Iroh makes a humming sound. “Just because you are the Avatar, doesn't mean you will have all the answers.”

“I know many Avatars have needed guidance. But I'm the only one since Avatar Wan that can't get help from my past lives. I’m useless,” Korra complains.

Iroh looks thoughtful. “You know, Zuko, Sokka and Aang were close friends.”

Korra smacks her forehead. “Lady Zuko and Chief Sokka, of course.”

Iroh laughs. “Yes, my nephew and his husbands. Their relationship started off a little rocky, but they grew to become lifelong friends. Best friends. In fact, I believe they see a bit of Aang in you.”

Korra stands up. “Thank you! Thank you so much. You're right about the Spirit World. I came here looking for someone else, but I'm glad I found you.”

Korra returns to her physical body.

Asami looks at her questioningly. “Did you find Zaheer?”

“No, he wasn't there. But there's a couple of people I need to speak with,” Korra says.

She’s walking for a while until she sees Zuko and Sokka preparing to mount on Druk.

“I’m just saying, those were the best moon peaches I ate in my life,” Sokka says.

“Sokka, you ate them after you drank cactus juice. You loved everything then,” Zuko says dryly.

Korra makes a mental note to ask about that story later. “You guys are leaving? Aren't you two coming to the air temple with us?”

Zuko looks apologetic. “I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going back to the Fire Nation.”

Sokka nods. “If it's true that the Red Lotus is targeting the nations' leaders, we need to protect our family.”

Korra had met their daughters once.

Both female alphas, Izumi and Kiyi.

Brilliant, both of them.

Izumi became Fire Lord due to birth rights.

Kiyi became the Royal Advisor.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee’s daughter, Ami, was the head of the guard.

The three of them were closer than any cousins Korra had ever seen, and it was a beautiful friendship.

Korra smiles. “I understand. You have to keep the Fire Lord and your family safe. But before you leave, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

Zuko nods. “I was often Aang's counsel and I'd love to be yours. Don’t listen to Sokka though, he got Aang covered in dragon dung.”

“It happened  _ one time _ and no one ever lets me forget about it,” Sokka protests.

Zuko waves him off.

Korra laughs. “That's just it. You knew Aang better than anyone. I was wondering if you knew what he might do if he were in my situation.”

Zuko actually pauses, sharing a look with Sokka. “Hmm. Rebuilding the Air Nation was Aang's biggest dream. He would be beside himself with joy with what you've done. And if he accomplished that goal, he might have sacrificed anything to protect it.”

“So he would give himself up to save the Air Nation?” Korra asks.

Sokka answers this time. “I don't know for sure. The airbenders might have been closest to Aang's heart, but, as the Avatar, he was concerned with people of all nations. No one knew better than Aang that in times of turmoil, the world needs its Avatar the most.”

“Wise words from someone so dumb,” Zuko notes.

“I swear, I will never know what I saw in you when I was young,” Sokka complains.

Korra hugs the two. “Thanks. Your uncle was right. It was helpful talking to you.”

Zuko does a double take. “Wait, you spoke with my uncle?”

“Yes. In the Spirit World. A couple of times, actually,” Korra notes.

“Brilliant man, he was,” Sokka says sagely. “Expect for when he made that thing called Bubble Tea. Or was it boba?”

“Both. It was a drink of many names, the most prominent being ‘Disgusting’,” Zuko says dryly.

“He said it was because he was before his time,” Sokka remembers.

Zuko just frowns. “Those bubble ball things were just so….chewy.

Suddenly quick footfalls are heard and they see Mako running towards them. “We got through to the air temple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	137. Chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been watching too many sugary treat mukbangs lately and now I want macarons

Korra and Mako run to the radio room, where Bolin is using the radio.

“Who is this?” Meelo asks.

Bolin is beyond irritated. “I told you, it's Bolin!”

“Bolin's not here right now. Can I take a message?”

“No! I'm not looking for Bolin, I am Bolin! Ugh, look, I need you to find your dad.”

“He's outside with the bison. Did you know we found a whole herd full of baby bison?”

“Look, kid- wait, a whole herd? Really?”

Korra pushes Bolin aside. “Meelo, this is your commanding officer. Go get your dad, now!”

Mako can feel Meelo saluting from the other side. “Yes, sir!”

“Come on, come on!” Korra mutters.

“Hello? This is Tenzin,” he responds from the other line.

“Tenzin! Listen to me carefully. Zaheer is on his way to the temple. He's coming for the airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately. Drop everything. Leave! Now!” Korra yells.

Tenzin goes silent. “Oh, no.”

Now Mako grabs the radio. “What? What is it? Tenzin! Tenzin, what's happening?!”

Tenzin is looking at the Red Lotus Airship. “It's too late. He's here.”

The airship circles around the air temple with P’Li and Zaheer at the top.

Meelo turns and looks at Tenzin. “What is it, Daddy?”

“We need to get everyone out of here. Stay close to me,” Tenzin says, grabbing his glider.

Tenzin jumps out of a window and opens his glider as Meelo follows him. 

They land in a garden where Bumi, Kai and the other four airbenders look at the flying airship.

Bumi turns to Tenzin, already knowing the answer to his question. “What's going on, Tenzin?”

“It's Zaheer. Round everyone up! We need to get to the bison and evacuate immediately!” Tenzin yells.

Bumi, Kai, and another airbender start running as the airship is flying behind them. 

***

Daw and another airbender are training until Kai suddenly shows up.

Kai waves to get everyone's attention. “Guys, we got an emergency. We're evacuating the temple. Come on.”

Kai, Daw, and another airbender start running when lava appears underground and blocks their way.

Kai gasps. “Look out!”

Kai, Daw, and the other airbender eject themselves back. 

Ghazan chuckles from where he’s watching.

***

Kya is meditating with Opal and three other female airbenders. 

A door sound disturbs them and they turn toward it.

“It's Zaheer! We have to leave,” Bumi yells.

Bumi and the others run outside, attempting to escape.

Opal lets everyone go before her, but gets caught when Ming-Hua grabs her from behind and threatens her with an ice spike.

“No one's going anywhere, or she gets it,” Ming-Hua warns.

***

Tenzin and his family run across a bridge but are stopped when Zaheer lands in front of them.

Zaheer smiles. “Good. The entire family is here.”

All the airbenders are rounded up in the courtyard by Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and Zaheer.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet a true airbending master,” Zaheer says, bowing to Tenzin.

Tenzin backs up, passing his baby to Pema. “What is it you want from us?”

“Nothing at all. In fact, if everyone cooperates, you will all walk out of this situation unharmed.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I want Korra, and I'm tired of chasing her.”

“You're using us as leverage.”

“Yes.”

“I will never let you get to Korra.”

“Unfortunately, you don't have a choice.”

“Yes, I do.”

Tenzin pushes the three criminals away with airbending.

“Jinora! Get everyone out of here. Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off!” Tenzin yells.

P'Li shoots near Tenzin, but he uses his airbending to protect the group. “And stay out of her line of sight! Go, go!”

The airbenders all run away. 

P'Li fires a beam at the exit, though everyone has evacuated. 

The airship with her exits the area while the criminals approach Aang's children. 

Kya bends water from a fountain and forms a ring around her. 

The Red Lotus ready themselves, and Zaheer throws a gust of wind.

***

The escaping airbenders reach the end of the sheltered route. 

They look at the stable and Kai gestures for them to move out, though they are forced to retreat when bombarded with combustion beams.

Pema sighs. “It's too dangerous. We'll never make it to the stables with her up there.”

***

Zaheer somersaults back, avoiding Tenzin's air blast. 

He constantly avoids Tenzin's attacks by jumping to new heights. 

Before reaching the roof, Tenzin manages to land a hit on Zaheer, but he is still able to run off, avoiding the master's attack. 

Zaheer makes it to the houses attached to the wall, which Tenzin follows, attacking him with a close-range blast which was blocked. He rises and lands onto the protective wall. 

Tenzin follows him and attacks from behind, knocking him off-balance. 

Zaheer manages to regain his ground and somersaults, kicking a blast of air in the meantime. Tenzin avoids the attack and fires two quick air blasts, which Zaheer avoids by somersaulting above him. 

He lands successfully and sends an air kick.

Kya attempts to redirect Ming-Hua's water appendages, but to no avail. 

Ming-Hua leaps up and attempts to land a hit on Kya, but she is able to dodge the attack. 

The omega freezes the tips of her appendages into ice blades and swings them toward Kya, slicing a statue into pieces, though Kya is able to dodge the attacks. 

As a blade nearly slices her, she breaks it off and throws it to Ming-Hua. 

Ming-Hua grabs the blade and throws it back to Kya, sending two more ice spikes in the meantime. 

Kya manages to break off two of the ice, though is knocked against the wall by the last fragment. 

Ming-Hua bends a water vortex and charges toward Kya, but she is able to send a large wave of water to Ming-Hua, knocking her off the cliff. 

Kya walks up to Ming-Hua, though is taken aback to find her bending the directed water into multiple water arms and returning to the scene.

Ming-Hua smirks and uses her appendages to knock Kya back into the hall. 

Bumi jumps down to the first floor with Ghazan giving chase, melting the floor above. 

Once on the same floor, Ghazan erupts the floor into lava, forcing Bumi to land onto the hall. 

Ghazan bends the floor beneath Bumi into lava, but he is able to jump out of the way before it erupts. 

Ghazan directs the lava to Bumi, but he leaps to the wall and charges toward Ghazan with airbending, sliding beneath his legs behind him. 

He pounces atop the lavabender, grabbing him by the neck and pulling his hair before biting him on the shoulder. 

Ghazan screams in pain before launching Bumi off with an earth pillar.

Kya evades Ming-Hua's attacks before being thrown toward her brother. 

Both siblings gather in front of a statue of an Air Nomad to catch some breath.

Bumi attempts to regain his breath before greeting his sister.

“I see you're having as much fun as I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	138. The attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so after this chapter, everything goes to shit
> 
> Just thought you should know

P'Li bombards the bison stables with combustion beams.

The airbenders are hiding in the stable, getting impatient. 

Kai grabs his staff. “I can't wait any longer.”

Jinora grabs his arm. “Wait, what are you doing?”

Kai runs out, slipping out of Jinora’s grip. “Whatever I can. Get to the bison! Get out of here!”

P'Li fires a combustion beam at Kai, who narrowly misses the attack. 

The next combustion beam throws Kai off the cliff, though he is able to open his glider and take flight, avoiding multiple shots. 

As he flies past P'Li, she turns her attention to the fleeing airbenders. 

He flies back to the airship, sending an air swipe to P'Li, causing her to misfire and blast the cliff above. 

P'Li turns her attention to Kai and fires a combustion beam.

Kai protects himself with an air ball, but is knocked out. 

Jinora turns back. “Kai! No!”

An unconscious Kai plunges down the mountain. 

Pema realizes too late that the bison had taken off without the airbenders when confronted with a combustion beam. 

The airbenders turn to look at the airship with alarm.

***

Bumi is knocked back with a water blast. 

His sister retreats to cover him, freezing her water to block Ghazan's rock, though the next attack shattered the ice. 

Bumi steps back and nearly loses his footing. 

Ghazan bends a large earth fissure, throwing the siblings off the temple. 

Bumi airbends and holds on to the ledge while grabbing his sister.

“I got you,” Bumi grunts.

Bumi groans before turning to see P'Li.

“Bumi, let go!” Kya yells,

“But we could die!” Bumi argues.

“We're gonna die if we hang on!” Kya counters.

P'Li directs a combustion beam toward Bumi. 

He hangs on before letting go, narrowly missing the blast. 

Both siblings plunge down the cliff before their fall is cushioned by trees, and they land on the cliffside, unconscious.

Tenzin attacks Zaheer with an air blast, which Zaheer dodges. 

Tenzin jumps behind Zaheer to avoid an attack and counters by arching his back to throw another blast, knocking down Zaheer. 

He charges toward Zaheer, but is knocked off by a combustion blast. 

He cushions his fall with airbending, preparing for another attack, but was struck by Ming-Hua on his right and Ghazan on his left. 

He dodges barrages of attack by Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Zaheer, though was knocked down. 

As the Red Lotus surrounds him, he braces himself up and blows off Ghazan and Zaheer. 

He protects himself in an air sphere, but is blasted against a wall by P'Li. 

He props himself up, his clothing badly tattered and his face bruised.

“Give up. It's over,” Zaheer snaps. “We can’t kill you, you’re an innocent. We have no intention of harming you if you would just give up.”

“As long as I'm breathing, I’m not giving up,” Tenzin says, eyes ablaze.

Tenzin strikes Zaheer with a close-range air blast, but misses. 

The Red Lotus advance swiftly and tie him up.

***

Kai groans in disgust and weariness as something wet against his face wakes him up,

He soon realizes he’s hanging upside-down on a tree and it’s a bison calf that had licked him awake.

“Woah!” Kai says, slightly alarmed.

He frees himself and lands onto the bison. “Thanks, buddy. Yip, yip!”

The bison flies off.

***

Suyin's airship flies above several mountain ranges.

Suyin places an airship figurine in front of the temple diagram. “I say we make our approach from the west, drop down from the airship on cables, and ambush these Red Lotus motherfuckers before they know what hit them.”

Lin purses her lips. “It will never work. That combustion bitch will pick us off one by one.”

Suyin scowls. “You have a better idea on how to save the airbenders?”

“Yeah. We come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain and take them off guard,” Lin counters.

Tonraq contemplates it. “That could work.”

Suyin snorts. “And give them the high ground? No, if their lavabender spots us, he'll melt the mountainside and us with it.”

“Wait, I've got it. I'll disguise myself as a lost hiker, and once I'm in the temple, I'll distract the Red Lotus with my bird calls. That's when you all strike,” Bolin says.

“I explicitly told you never to do drugs,” Mako says slowly.

“I don’t see you trying to cut the tension,” Bolin challenges.

Iroh looks incredulous. “But bird calls? Really?”

“It doesn't matter. None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders,” Korra snaps.

“And Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me, I understand what's at stake,” Suyin says quietly.

Asami reassures Suyin with a hand on her shoulder.

“Then I'll think you agree that the only plan that will work is for me to give myself up,” Korra says firmly.

And Mako feels his heart stop.

He knows his scent starts to spike with distress and his bond is practically radiating panic. “What?”

“Korra, no,” Lin protests.

“We'll figure out another way,” Tonraq says, though his voice doesn’t sound as firm as he wants it to.

“I talked it over with Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this,” Korra says.

“Damn you and your wise words, Zuko,” Bolin yells.

Asami looks appalled. “You can't expect us to sit by and let Zaheer take you.”

“The world has been out of balance for far too long: it needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me,” Korra says, looking like she isn’t going to take no as an answer.

Mako opens his mouth to speak but Tonraq cuts him off. “We're with you, Korra.”

“Yes, whatever you need, they're here,” Suyin assures.

Korra meets Mako’s eyes and she hates the look of betrayal in them. 

Even Asami looks hurt; it wasn’t discussed with her. 

She knows that if what she does goes wrong, it’s going to cripple Asami and Mako’s bond with her.

And that kills her to know that but this is something she has to do.

“I'll go radio Zaheer,” Korra murmurs, not meeting either of her mate’s eyes.

Korra walks out of the meeting room and walks to the Northern Air Temple radio room.

“Zaheer, are you there? It's me,” Korra says into the radio,

“I've been waiting for your call. So, do we have a deal?” Zaheer’s voice says through the device.

Korra sighs. “Yeah. You release the airbenders, and then I'll turn myself over.”

“And take away the only leverage I have? No. I can't do that. Listen carefully, here's what I need you to do,” Zaheer demands.

***

Mako, Bolin and Asami are seated, while Bolin walks past the,.

“Will you sit down? I'm already tense enough as it is,” Mako snaps.

Iroh and Bolin both absently glance at his stomach.

He was only three months, but already looked like he was five months along.

Baggy clothes were a lifesaver.

“I'm just worried about Opal, and I don’t have Pabu with me. I hope he and Naga are doing okay back in Zaofu,” Bolin says.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Asami reassures.

“And Opal is pretty tough. I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Iroh pipes up.

A couple minutes later, Korra re-enters the airship.

“Did you speak to Zaheer?” Tonraq asks.

“Yeah. He told me to come to the top of Laghima's Peak at noon, alone. Once he has me, he'll release the airbenders over to you at the temple,” Korra mutters.

“I think I figured a way to play this so that the airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece,” Suyin says confidently.

Lin peers over at her map. “How?”

“Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are, so we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams: Mako, Iroh, Bolin and Asami will take the airship up to the temple. Meanwhile, my metalbenders, Tonraq, Lin, and I will get in position below Laghima's Peak,” Suyin says.

Korra nods in agreement to the plan. 

She tries to catch Mako’s eye but it’s obvious he’s ignoring her.

Which is fair, given that she decided without him, but she was right this time.

She really wished she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	139. Mako is taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL DONT PANIC
> 
> THE TITLE IS A LOT SCARIER THAN YOU WOULD THINK
> 
> ITS NOT THAT BAD

Zaheer is meditating, sitting lotus style on the floor of the temple. “Let go of your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind. Empty and become wind.”

P'Li walks into the room. “The airbenders are secured.”

Zaheer nods. “Thank you, P'Li. For everything.”

P'Li bows. “Of course.”

She prepares to leave, but stops when Zaheer stands. “I want you to know: not one day went by in that prison when I didn't think of you.”

P'Li walks up to Zaheer. “The years apart only made my love for you stronger. And deep down I knew you would find a way to get me out. Just like you saved me from becoming that warlord's killing machine when I was a girl. You've shown me what true freedom means.”

Zaheer clasps his hands with P’Li. “And after today, we'll show the entire world what it means. No more prisons, no more running.”

P'Li smiles. “I love you, Zaheer.”

Zaheer doesn’t fully smile, but there's love in his eyes. “I love you too.”

The two share a soft kiss.

***

Suyin's airship at the bottom of Laghima's Peak.

Tonraq and Suyin are walking outside, with Lin talking to the Team Avatar on the mouth of the airship.

Lin passes a radio to Mako. “Radio the second you see those airbenders.”

Mako nods. “I will, Chief. Good luck.”

Lin nods to Mako before walking out. 

Korra isn’t sure what to say to either Asami or Mako.

Asami speaks first. “Be careful, Korra. Please.”

Korra smiles. “You too.”

Mako just grabs her hand and pulls her into a tight hug. 

The omega is careful his abdomen doesn’t press against Korra enough for her to notice the baby bump.

He doesn’t say a word, and Korra thinks it’s better that way.

She nuzzles his neck, inhaling the sweet fragrance of s’mores.

“I’m sorry,” Korra whispers.

“Me too,” Mako says quietly.

I’m sorry for not telling you about your kid.

I’m sorry for being a coward.

I’m sorry.

But Mako can’t bring himself to say any of it. So he holds onto Korra tighter, unable to do anything else.

Iroh and Bolin watch, a sad look in their eyes.

Korra walks out of the airship before it takes off.

Tonraq is waiting for his daughter. “Korra.”

Korra smiles but it’s weak. “Don't worry, Dad. I'll be all right.”

Tonraq hugs her. “I just want you to know how proud I am of you. The risk you're taking to save the Air Nation will be remembered for generations.”

Korra nods. “I love you, Dad.”

Tonraq smiles. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Before her father joins the metalbenders, Korra calls out to him. “And Dad? Watch out for Zaheer. He's not very fond of world leaders.”

Tonraq looks solemn. “I can handle him. Just stay focused on your mission.”

Tonraq and the metalbenders scale up the mountain until they are obscured from view by the clouds. 

Korra opens her glider and flies up the mountain. 

***

As the airship flies above the Northern Temple, the burning wreckage comes into view.

“Oh, man,” Bolin breathes, unsure what else to say.

“Must have been some fight,” Iroh says, though instead of sounding impressed he sounds concerned.

Korra’s voice comes through the radio. “Mako, did you see the airbenders?”

Mako looks around. “Not yet. We're just arriving. Don't turn yourself over until I get a visual on them.”

Asami steers the airship to the temple, while Bolin ties the tethering ropes with Iroh’s help.

Mako grabs the radio, ready to call for a false alarm at any time.

Both approach the temple to see Ghazan awaiting them.

Ghazan starts walking. “This way.”

Team Avatar glares at Ghazan with suspicion.

“You want the airbenders, or not?” Ghazan drawls.

Ghazan walks into the temple, which Team Avatar follows. 

***

Korra flies toward Laghima's Peak, where Zaheer and P'Li are waiting.

“Drop your staff and surrender yourself,” Zaheer commands.

Korra stands still.

Zaheer narrows his eyes. “Don't make me come get you.”

Korra remains defiant and remains still. 

She wasn’t going to do something stupid and jeopardize the mission.

***

Ghazan leads Team Avatar to the captured airbenders, where Tenzin is chained to the floor and gagged, while the other airbenders are bound up and hooded.

Korra’s voice calls through the radio again. “Mako, what's going on?”

“They're here. And so is the lavabender,” Mako says, throwing a sideways glance to Ghazan.

“Tell Ghazan to let the airbenders go,” Korra commands.

Zaheer’s voice comes through the radio this time. “Not until you turn yourself over. This isn't a negotiation. Ghazan! Wipe them out!”

Korra jerks forward. “No! Wait. I'm coming.”

As P'Li walks to Korra, Zaheer says, “Stand down.”

P'Li and Korra walk up to each other. 

Korra drops her staff and radio, while P'Li cuffs her wrists and ankles.

“Don't bother trying to metalbend out of these: they're platinum,” P’Li says curtly.

P'Li pushes Korra toward Zaheer. 

“We have her,” Zaheer says into the radio.

Ghazan gestures to Team Avatar, who run toward Tenzin. 

Tenzin shakes his head.

“It's okay, Tenzin. We're about to get you out of here,” Asami reassures.

Mako walks up to the airbenders, only to see them collapse into a pool of water and Ming-Hua seated among the decoys. 

Ming-Hua rushes to attack Team Avatar, which Mako blocks the attack with fire.

Iroh grabs the radio. “Korra, it was a trick! They're not here. Don't turn yourself over!”

Korra hears the news with anger. “We had a deal!”

Korra struggles against her restraints and airbends with her feet, separating Zaheer and P'Li. 

“Chief, get Korra out of there. Now!” Mako yells through the radio.

Lin turns to the rest of the group. “Go! Go! Go!”

The metalbenders ascend the mountain. 

Korra firebends and earthbends at Zaheer, who dodges all the attacks. She tries to regain her ground, but is stopped by her shackles. 

Zaheer airbends her off her feet and slams her down with an air blast. 

The metalbenders reach the peak, engaging P'Li.

“Get the Avatar on the airship. I'll deal with them,” P’Li yells.

P'Li runs forward and directs a combustion beam at the metalbenders. 

Lin managed to dodge the attack, but two metalbenders were thrown off the peak and fire a cable to ascend the peak again. 

Lin dodges another combustion beam and sends two earth slabs to P'Li. 

Suyin joins in and sends another slab. 

P'Li destroys a slab with combustion and avoids the other two. 

Zaheer pushes Korra into the airship. 

Tonraq climbs up the airship and attacks Zaheer. 

Korra dodges the attack and falls off the airship. 

Tonraq catches Korra with waterbending and throws her toward Zaheer, where she sends a point-blank fire kick. 

Zaheer protects himself with airbending, but is thrown back. 

Tonraq cuts the tethering ropes with his water whips, causing the airship to fly off.

“Nowhere to go, Zaheer!” Tonraq yells.

Tonraq directs his whips to Zaheer who manages to dodge, but just barely.

***

Ming-Hua scales the walls, landing next to Ghazan. 

Ghazan directs lava to Bolin, who blocks with an earth column. 

Iroh runs up and firebends, while Asami and Mako tend to Tenzin.

“Where're the airbenders?” Mako questions.

Tenzin winces as Asami accidentally presses on a wound too hard. “I don't know. Zaheer moved them out of the temple.”

Iroh firebends at Ming-Hua, who stops the attack with her water arms.

“Won't you just bury them already?” Ming-Hua snarls.

Ghazan leaps forward, lavabending a large portion of the floor, before spreading it across the room. 

As they exit, Ghazan lavabends the exit path. 

Asami looks on in fear, as she picks Tenzin's shackles with her hairpin.

Mako is about to open his mouth when Ming-Hua’s arm grabs him.

“We’ll take you for your own protection,” Ming-Hua decides.

She’s speaking quietly, almost as though she’s talking to herself.

‘They’re keeping this baby safer than I am,’ Mako thinks in a brief moment of hysteria.

The water and holds him above the water before he’s pulled and practically slammed into Ghazan’s arms.

He was about to firebend when suddenly, his vision goes black.

“Shirshu venom,” Iroh yells.

“Give me my omega back, you sick fucks!” Asami snarls.

Ghazan simply jumps out the side with Ming-Hua, Mako thrown over his shoulder.

“Come on. We have to get to the airship,” Asami says through gritted teeth.

She helps Tenzin to his feet and the omega leans heavily on the alpha for support.

Bolin shakes his head. “Not gonna happen. The exit's blocked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	140. Taken again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God kidnapping is so last chapter
> 
> literally
> 
> I’m sorry my jokes are terrible but I need them

Bolin bends the tiles beneath them, forming a barricade to stop the lava flow. 

A pillar collapses. 

Tenzin groans, prompting Iroh to run up and help support him.

“Where's Oogi?” Asami asks.

“Gone. All the bison got scared off during the attack. But I think I know another way out. Bolin, can you get us to that wall?” Tenzin asks, words starting to slur.

“On it!” Bolin says.

Bolin bends the wall behind them. 

***

Ghazan lavabends the entire exit path before taking over Suyin's airship with Ming-Hua. 

As the airship takes off, a portion of the garden collapses.

Ghazan lowers Mako onto a soft bed and leaves to go steer.

Ming-Hua quickly checks Mako with a slow water healing check.

“I’m not letting another person loose their baby when I’m around,” Ming-Hua whispers.

It was a rare show of emotion, and Ghazan wasn’t going to ruin it.

***

Team Avatar escape to a meditation room. 

Bolin notices the lava approaching and blocks off the flow.

Tenzin points to the room. “Through there.”

Bolin opens the floor board and the group enters the tunnel, where Iroh firebends to provide some light.

“Is it just me, or is it uh, getting really warm in here?” Bolin says before noticing the lava approving from the other side. “Oh, this is not good. Let's move it, people!”

***

P'Li bombards the metalbenders out. 

Korra kicks a boulder to Zaheer while Tonraq whips the water. 

Zaheer airbends the assault and creates a wind gust to Tonraq. 

He dodges, waterbends the water to attack Zaheer. 

The boulder flies toward Zaheer, but he easily dodges and punches some air gusts to Tonraq until he falls down. 

Korra stands up, creating some earth cracks which the airbender dodges. 

Tonraq bends an ice spear on his forearm, with his remaining water supply, and attempts to stab Zaheer, who dodges his attack and manages to ensnare Tonraq in a small tornado.

Zaheer throws Tonraq off a cliff. “Say hello to the Earth Queen for me.”

“Dad!” Korra screams.

P'Li directs combustion attacks toward Suyin, who dodges the attacks before regrouping with her half-sister, who has already taken cover.

“We're pinned down,” Suyin mutters,

Lin narrows her eyes. “I'm gonna draw her fire. You take her out.”

Suyin’s eyes widened. “Lin. No.”

P'Li directs combustion beams to the half-sisters, who shield themselves.

Lin hugs her sister briefly. “I love you.”

She runs out from their cover. “Come and get me, you firebending bitch!”

Lin leaps up the slope to avoid P'Li's combustion beam before retaliating with an earth slap. 

P'Li destroys the slab while Suyin glances out looking for the right moment. 

Lin sends two earth slabs to P'Li, who dodges and retaliates with combustion beams. 

Lin dodges the attack and bends an earth wall to protect herself from another beam, but is knocked toward the edge. 

Lin props herself up. 

While P'Li prepares to finish Lin, Suyin runs out of her cover and bends her armor toward P'Li's head, containing the blast. 

Zaheer turns back in horror, staring at the resulting explosion of the confinement. “P'Li!”

He looks at the fight sadly, while Korra, seizing the moment to distraction, firebends at Zaheer. 

Zaheer dodges the attack and sends an air blast to Korra, knocking her out. 

Zaheer carries Korra and walks to the edge, watching the unmanned airship fly off. 

Suyin and Lin ascend the peak, landing behind Zaheer.

“It's over, Zaheer,” Suyin growls.

Zaheer closes his eyes. “Let go your earthly tether.”

“Release the Avatar,” Lin commands.

“Enter the void,” Zaheer continues.

“This is your last chance!” Suyin warns.

Zaheer opens his eyes, “Empty, and become wind.”

He steps back, falling off the peak.

Lin lunges forward. “No! Stop!”

The half-sisters run up to the edge, where they see Zaheer floating in mid-air. 

Both fire cables at Zaheer, who dodges the attack and flies off to Suyin's airship.

“Did he just… fly?” Lin questions.

Suyin squints at the airship. “Lin… they got Mako.”

Lin feels her heart stop. “What?”

***

Zaheer flies by the airship.

Ghazan gazes out the window. “Guess he doesn't need a ride.”

***

On the mountainside, Kuvira clings on with one of her cables, while Tonraq grabs on to the other, while he sees the Red Lotus fleeing with his daughter.

“Korra,” Tonraq whispers.

Zaheer flies past the temple, out of Tonraq’s view.

***

As the tunnels glows orange, Bolin turns around. “We can't outrun it! This way.”

Bolin bends a tunnel on the side of the path, the group enters the tunnel before the lava approaches them. 

A rock falls off the mountainside from Bolin's bending.

Iroh takes half a step back before moving forward in fear of falling. “Now what?”

The group turns back to see the lava approaching the tunnel. 

Bolin walks toward the lava and stretches out his hands.

“Bolin! What are you doing?” Iroh asks, voice rising in panic.

As Bolin narrows his eyes in determination, the lava flies above him. 

He brings his hands together, pushing the lava back and solidifying it.

Tenzin gapes. “Incredible.”

“You're a lavabender,” Asami whispers.

Bolin grins. “I know. I just found out.”

“Hey, you guys need a lift?” A voice asks.

They turn to see Kai atop a baby bison calf.

“Kai. You're all right,” Tenzin says, an expression of relief coating his previous exhaustion.

Kai smiles. “More or less. Everyone hop on.”

Tenzin climbs onto the bison first, followed by Asami. 

Iroh follows suit, causing the bison to lose altitude. 

As Bolin climbs onto Lefty, it groans from the impact. 

The bison subsequently leaves the temple. 

Tenzin looks back sadly as the temple begins to collapse. 

“Bison can hold a lot of weight even as babies,” Bolin notes.

“I’m still sure we’re all dead and dreaming,” Iroh responds.

***

Kuvira bandages Tonraq.

“I owe you my life. Thank you, Captain,” Tonraq says.

Kuvira doesn’t look up from her work, her answer curt but polite. “You can call me Kuvira.”

***

Finally, the rendezvous camp comes into view.

“Move out of the fucking way, baby bison coming in hot!” Bolin screams at the top of his lungs.

“There goes my hearing,” Iroh mutters.

Lefty flies toward the camp, landing heavily and tossing Bolin off. 

Suyin and Lin rush forward to help Team Avatar.

“Hey everybody, there's something I got to tell you,” Kai says in alarm.

“How did you guys make it out of the temple alive?” Lin questions, ignoring Kai.

She takes Tenzin from Asami and Iroh, looking worried at the bruising on the omega’s body. Lin wasn’t looking much better though.

Iroh grins, “It was all Bolin. I thought we were done for, then out of nowhere, he lavabends.”

Suyin smiles at Bolin. “I knew you had the potential for something big. You just had to believe in yourself.”

“You're right. Being moments from death was a pretty good motivator too. Of course, we would have never made it back with Kai,” Bolin says.

Kai is a bit shocked Bolin complimented him but he had something to say. “Glad I could help. So anyway-”

“Did Zaheer get away with Korra?” Tenzin interrupts.

“I'm afraid so,” Lin says quietly.

“Apparently, he can fly now,” Suyin says.

Tenzin, Asami, and Bolin speak at the same time.

“What?”

“How?”

“Are you sure?”

Lin chuckles bitterly. “I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it for myself.”

“I've heard the legends about Guru Laghima's ability to fly. I'd never imagine they were true,” Tenzin murmurs, appalled.

“Ghazan… he got Mako,” Asami says after a moment.

Everyone goes quiet.

No one is quite sure how to address the loss of Korra and Mako.

“So what's our next move?” Tonraq says, breaking the silence.

“I have an idea,” Kai suggests.

“Not right now, kid. We need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra,” Lin snaps.

“And find the airbenders,” Tenzin adds.

Kai looks beyond irritated.

“That's what I've been trying to tell you. I know where the airbenders are, and I bet it's where Korra is too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	141. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh
> 
> I legit had the worst day
> 
> Not only did my period go “surprise, surprise, motherfucker” on me, I dropped my bagel
> 
> IT WAS A PERFECTLY TOASTED BAGEL YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THIS IS TRAGIC

“Where are they? How did you find them?” Tenzin questions.

“After I got blasted out the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain, Lefty found me. I tried to sneak back into the temple, to see if I could rescue anyone, and that's when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it into some caves a few miles from here. The giant lady and some people put the airbenders into the caves,” Kai explains.

Lin frowns. “Was it Ghazan and Ming-Hua?”

She didn’t think so, but perhaps they escaped their vision while they weren’t paying attention.

Kai shakes his head. “No, there were four more of them. They didn't look familiar.”

“There must be more Red Lotus members than we thought,” Iroh says.

“I couldn't fight them on my own, so I came back here, hoping you guys would show up,” Kai says hesitantly.

“We need to get to those caves,” Asami says firmly.

Kai snorts. “How? I don't think we can all fit on my bison.”

A shadow flies above the group. 

The group looks up to see Oogi.

Tenzin smiles. “Oogi!”

She lands onto the ground, and Tenzin reaches out for his bison. “I'm glad to see you too, old friend.”

The entire team mounting atop Oogi, while the Metal Clan nurse their wounds. 

Kuvira walks up to Oogi. “I want to come with you.”

Suyin shakes her head, “No, Kuvira. Stay with the injured. We'll be back for you once we have the Avatar.”

Kuvira nods, though it’s hesitant.

When Kai settles next to Bolin, the alpha clears his throat.

“Hey. Um, I appreciate you coming back for us. Sorry for ever giving you a hard time,” Bolin apologizes.

Kai chuckles. “That's okay. I probably deserved it.”

Bolin laughs. “Yeah, you kind of did.”

Oogi follows Lefty up the mountainside. 

***

Zaheer sits cross-legged while levitating in the Red Lotus hideout

Ming-Hua and Ghazan approach him.

“Why didn't you ever tell us you could fly?” Ming-Hua demands impatiently. 

Zaheer opens his eyes, “I wasn't sure I could. Only one other airbender in history had the ability.”

Ghazan looks at the empty air underneath Zaheer. “How did you figure out how to do it?”

“I found true freedom. I am no longer bound to this earth by worldly desires. I have entered the void,” Zaheer says, a peculiar tone in his voice.

Ming-Hua looks around. “Where's P'Li?”

Zaheer returns to the floor. “She sacrificed her life for our cause. Now let's make sure it wasn't in vain.”

***

Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan and two Red Lotus member enter the cave, which has the Red Lotus insignia painted on it.

Korra is chained by her four limbs in a heightened position while Mako is chained to a wall on the side.

Korra slowly blinks awake before realizing where she is and jerking awake.

“You. You killed my father!” Korra snarls at Zaheer.

She roars fire in rage at Zaheer.

“I understand your grief. I also lost someone I loved today. But your pain will soon be over,” Zaheer says. “Bring the poison.”

Two Red Lotus members walk forward, causing Korra to struggle in her bonds.

Make makes a strangled sound of protest.

One member bends out the poison, which is a silvery-black liquid. 

Korra looks on in horror.

The alpha tries to break free of her chains as the poison gets closer.

Mako has started heating his hands, the metal slowly melting once more.

But this metal was clearly reinforced, so much harder to try and melt it.

“When I get out of here, none of you will survive!” Korra roars, eyes glinting even in the dark. 

“You won't get out, unless the Metal Clan has taught you a way to bend platinum. Once we administer this poison, your body will naturally react, forcing you into the Avatar State in an effort to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time,” Zaheer says coldly.

“The Avatar Cycle,” Korra whispers.

“Yes. When we dispatch you in the Avatar State, the cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. Together, we will forge a world without kings and queens, without borders or nations, where Man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order,” Zaheer proclaims.

He looks at Korra, his tone mocking. “And though you will never again be reborn, your name will echo throughout history: Korra, the last Avatar.” 

***

Jinora returns to her body from eavesdropping on the conversation, which is with the other airbenders who are all chained to the floor of a cave.

“Did you find any way to escape?” Opal questions.

Jinora shakes her head. “No. Not yet. But don't worry, we'll find a way out soon.”

Daw looks at the bruised and unconscious forms of Bumi and Kya. “They might not make it that long.”

“Korra will come and save us, right?” Ikki asks.

Jinora feels her throat tighten. “I think we're gonna have to do this on our own.”

The group turns back to see two Red Lotus guards securing the entrance. 

***

Mako feels his heart stop when Zaheer says, “Administer the poison.”

The sentry bends the poison, splitting it into four portions and attaches a portion to each limb. 

He metalbends, causing the poison to diffuse into Korra's skin. 

Throughout the administration, Korra screams in agony and her eyes begin to glow momentarily.

“Get ready. As soon as she's in the Avatar State, take her out,” Zaheer says.

Ming-Hua bends the tips of her water arms into ice, while Ghazan bends the floor beneath Korra into lava. 

Korra continues resisting the poison, entering and exiting the Avatar State.

Mako feels pain flare in the bond as Korra’s body is fighting the poison.

He knows Asami feels it too.

“Why isn't she staying in the Avatar State?” Ghazan demands.

Zaheer narrows his eyes. “Give it time. She can't resist for long.”

***

“The place where I saw them taking the airbenders is around here,” Kai mentions.

“That's got to be where they took Korra and Mako,” Iroh says.

Suddenly, Asami gasps and practically doubles over.

“Asami!” Suyin says in alarm.

“Something- somethings wrong with Korra,” Asami says, voice cracking as pain racks her body.

Suyin grabs a metal band that looks like a choker and puts it on Asami’s neck.

The pain dulls.

“How did you… ?” Asami questions.

“Some metals can dull the harmful factors of a bond,” Suyin explains.

Kai notices a cave with five Air Nomads carved on the wall. “That's it. Down there, Lefty.”

The team lands in front of the cave and dismounts, with Tonraq and Bolin supporting Tenzin.

“Find everyone please,” Tenzin says.

Lin nods, pressing a quick kiss to her omega’s forehead,

Suyin looks so determined, it isn’t hard for Iroh and Bolin to see how Opal got her stubborn streak. “Don't worry. I'm not coming out without our children and the rest of your people.”

The team enters the cave while Tenzin looks on. 

***

Korra continues resisting the poison.

Zaheer smiles eerily. “It's working.”

Korra continues entering and leaving the Avatar State, beginning to hallucinate.

Zaheer's face cracks up and falls off, revealing Amon's mask beneath the skin. “I told you, Korra. The world doesn't need you anymore.”

Ghazan's head turns 360 degrees, changing into that of Unalaq's. “The time of the Avatar is over, Korra. Give up.”

Ming-Hua morphs into Vaatu. “You're too weak to resist, and I'm stronger than ever. There's no use fighting. Let go.”

‘Amon’, ‘Unalaq’, and ‘Vaatu’ start chanting. “Let go. Let go. Let go.’

***

Jinora nods to her sister.

“I'm thirsty!” Ikki says.

“I gotta go pee,” Meelo complains.

“Me too,” Daw chimes in.

“Hey! Keep it down over there, or you're all gonna end up like them,” a sentry snaps, pointing at Bumi and Kya.

“Sir, please. We just need some water. There are children, and a baby here,” Pema pleads.

She cradles Rohan closer to her chest.

The baby looks up, eyes looking so much like Lin’s green ones, it makes Pema’s heart hurt.

If only you could bend like your mother, Pema muses. 

But Lin will teach you eventually.

Eventually.

The sentry glances at his partner, who shrugs, before he brings the water to the airbenders. 

Jinora airbends at the sentry, covering his face with his robes, which causes the keys to fall off. 

Meelo airbends, throwing the keys to Opal, who catches and hides it out of view.

“Oh, so you just called me over to attack me? Fine! Now nobody gets any water,” the sentry snaps, walking back to the other guard. “I don't know how we ended up in daycare while everyone else gets to watch the Avatar being destroyed. I can hold a bowl of poison!”

Opal takes the keys and unlocks her cuffs.

The second guard notices. “Hey! What do you think you're doing?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	142. A Change in Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin has no fucking idea what’s happening and I’m living for it
> 
> Last line is a fucking game changer I tell you

Before the sentry can act, he is knocked out cold by a rock. 

Everyone turns to see Team Avatar break through the wall.

The other sentry bends two rocks at the team, who were protected by Suyin's bent wall. 

When the attack stops, Asami leaps over the wall and stuns the sentry.

Opal grins. “Mom!”

Suyin hugs her daughter. “Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're safe.”

Opal unlocks herself and notices Iroh and Bolin.

“You’re ok!” Opal says happily.

She hugs the two, stealing a quick kiss from Iroh.

Asami proceeds to free the remaining airbenders. 

Lin supports Bumi, while Kya is supported by two other airbenders. 

After Asami frees Jinora, she walks off, revealing Kai standing behind her.

Jinora runs toward Kai, relieved. “You're alive! I can't believe it.”

Kai scoffs. “Why? Just because I was blown out of the sky, and fell hundreds of feet down a cliff? Don't you know it takes more than that to get rid of me?”

“We have to get these Bumi and Kya out of here now. They don't look so good,” Lin says.

Bumi chuckles weakly. “What are you talking about? I feel great!”

He slumps down, coughing weakly.

Tonraq turns and look at the group. “You guys get everyone out of here. I'll search for Korra.”

“I’m going with you,” Bolin says. “I need to find Mako.”

Iroh opens his mouth but is cut off by Suyin. “Iroh, you’re grandfather, Fire Lady Zuko. Is it true that he can Lightbend?”

“Lightbend?” Asami questions.

“Lightbending is a very fine tuned version of firebending. You use the sun’s rays instead of fire. It’s a form of spiritual bending and can usually be used to heal injuries like spirit water,” Iroh explains.

Jinora lights up. “I knew I saw Fire Lady Zuko do that! He also can use the dragon’s rainbow fire, can’t he!”

Iroh nods, smiling. “He was never able to use lighting so he compensated.”

“Iroh, can you Lightbend?” Suyin asks.

Iroh frowns. “No, I can’t. Only one in a million have the skill. It’s more rare than being able to lava bend.”

“But can you help them?” Bolin presses.

Iroh purses his lips. “I know enough first aid skills to last them till a real healer.”

“Then it’s settled. Bolin, Tonraq, go find Korra and Mako,” Lin says firmly.

“You don't have to search for her. I know exactly where she's being held,” Jinora says, sounding subdued.

***

Zaheer waits for Korra to enter the Avatar State. 

Korra finally enters the state, creating a dome of air around her.

Zaheer’s eyes widen slightly. “Now! Destroy the Avatar!”

Ming-Hua sends an ice shard to Korra, who destroys it by breathing fire. 

Korra struggles and pulls off the chain on her right arm, swinging it toward Zaheer, followed by Ming-Hua. 

Zaheer dodged the attack, but Ming-Hua is caught off-guard and slams against a wall, losing her water appendages. 

Ghazan erupts lava toward Korra, who swings the chain around her arm before directing the lava flow with airbending back to Ghazan, causing him to retreat to avoid the lava. 

Korra rips off the chains on her legs and airbends herself away before propelling herself with firebending to rip off the final chain. 

She lands in front of Zaheer and bends four boulders and circle them around her before airbending to push the boulder away. 

The Red Lotus retreats to avoid the attacks. 

Korra breathes fire in fury while Tonraq and Bolin enter the cave.

“Korra!” Tonraq yells.

Bolin notices Mako. “Mako! You’re alive!”

Korra breathes fire toward Zaheer, who dodges the attacks and flies out through the open roof. 

Korra propels fire from her feet and gives chase.

“We have to help her,” Tonraq says.

Bolin blocks Ghazan's attacks. “You help Korra, I got this.”

Zaheer flies out of the cave with Korra giving chase. 

Korra sends two boulders toward Zaheer. 

Zaheer dodges the attacks, but is pushed off by Korra. 

Zaheer grabs Korra and tosses her away, slamming her against a column, while Tenzin witnesses the fight. 

He is unable to do much with his many injuries.

Korra slides down the column and charges toward Zaheer, who follows suit.

Korra leaps across columns to regain her ground and circles a pillar, breaking it in the meantime and sending it to Zaheer, who dodges the attack. 

“Daddy!” A voice yells.

Tenzin turns a round to notice his family come out of the cave. “Oh, thank goodness you're all right.”

Tenzin hugs his children.

Pema gasps, noticing Tenzin’s injuries. “Honey, are you okay?”

Lin’s injuries were bad, but they weren’t this bad.

Tenzin nods. “I'll be fine.”

The airbenders walk out of the cave, placing Kya and Bumi onto the ground. 

Tonraq runs out of the cave.

“We have to help Korra,” Tonraq says, a hint of desperate creeping into his tone.

The whole group looks at the fight, with Korra slamming two pillars toward Zaheer, who dodges the attack.

Korra sends three rocks at Zaheer and charges toward him.

***

Mako finally breaks the metal.

Reinforced platinum was harder to melt than you would think.

The omega firebends to Ming-Hua, who dodges the attacks and swings out of view. 

Mako chases her while his brother engages Ghazan. 

Bolin sends two rocks at Ghazan, who blocks the attack before using his wall against Bolin. 

Bolin smashes the attack, but Ghazan hides behind the wall and catches him.

Bolin regains his ground and throws Ghazan away, who retaliates with two rocks. 

Bolin dodges the attacks, and smashes a rock.

“What are you smiling about?” Bolin asks, irritation more than clear in his voice.

“I was just remembering the last time we fought,” Ghazan muses, directing lava to Bolin.

Bolin stops the lava flow. “Well, a lot has changed since then.”

He directs the lava back to Ghazan, who dodges the attacks. 

Bolin smirks.

Ghazan grins right back. “So that's how you got out of the temple. Not bad. Let's see what you got!”

Ghazan sends multiple lava sprays toward Bolin.

***

Zaheer dodges bent rocks before flying away. 

Korra bends more rocks at Zaheer and manages to catch up. 

She flies toward the arch, before propelling herself up with earthbending. 

She attacks Zaheer with multiple fire blasts, while Zaheer retaliates with air blasts, landing a hit and throwing her onto the floor. 

Zaheer zooms past Korra, tossing her off the edge. 

Korra regains her ground and bends a large boulder toward Zaheer, slamming it against a mountain. 

Zaheer narrowly manages to avoid the attack and flies back to Korra. 

Korra lands atop a pool of water and directs whips toward Zaheer. 

Zaheer manages to dodge all the attacks, but is struck on the right leg. 

Korra freezes the water, causing him to lose altitude. 

Korra charges toward Zaheer, but the poison acts up and causes her to crash onto the mountain. 

Zaheer manages to smash the ice on his leg and flies back to Korra, who attempts to breathe fire, but is stopped by the poison.

“You can't fight me and the poison,” Zaheer snarls.

***

“I can fly up on my bison to help her,” Kai tries.

Lin shakes her head “You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer. He's too powerful.”

“We have to do something!” Kai says desperately.

“How can he fly like that?” Bumi inquires.

“He's unlocked powers of airbending that haven't existed for thousands of years,” Tenzin murmurs.

Jinora stands up. “There haven't been this many airbenders in one place for a long time either. We have power together. Hurry, everyone form a circle! Follow me.”

The airbenders follow Jinora and get into a circle. 

Jinora stands in the center and creates a small vortex that increases in size, while the airbenders create air gusts to the vortex, causing it to grow even more.

***

Mako chases Ming-Hua, breaking off her water appendages. 

Ming-Hua trips and loses her appendages.

“You have no water. It's over,” Mako says.

Ming-Hua sneers. “Not yet.”

Ming-Hua jumps into a hole, avoiding Mako's fire blast. 

Mako follows into the hole, landing in a lake of water. 

He lights his wrist, turning to see Ming-Hua behind with eight large water appendages.

“Now it's over!” Ming-Hua snaps.

Ming-Hua directs multiple water blasts at Mako, forcing the firebender to retreat. 

The omega realizes something.

Ming-Hua wasn’t trying to harm him.

Just….subdue him.

“Ming-Hua, I know what happened. I know about your baby,” Mako says, still dodging attacks.

Ming-Hua’s eyes are ablaze. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you feel helpless when the people you love are in danger.”

“Stop talking.”

“I know you want revenge on those who hurt you, hell, you deserve the right to hurt them. But this isn’t ok. This isn’t right.”

“I will drown you.”

“No. You won’t. Because I know people like you. I was like you. I was so hurt by my past and what people did, I never got the closure I needed. Let me help you get the closure you  _ deserve _ .”

Mako was backed into a corner now.

Ming-Hua raises a tendril of water and Mako waits for the blow to come down but it doesn’t come.

He opens his eyes to see Ming-Hua’s filled with tears.

“Her name was supposed to Nauki,” Ming-Hua says, voice choked.

Mako feels his throat tighten. “That was my mother’s name.”

Ming-Hua nods, and she holds out a tendril of water in a peace offering.

“I don’t do that,” Mako says.

He grabs Ming-Hua in a hug. “I do this.”

Ming-Hua hugs back tentatively with the water.

“Why don’t you hate me?” Ming-Hua asks, voice so quiet and small, Mako feels every single maternal urge he’s felt ignited.

“Because I can’t hate a person who just needed someone to help them pick up their broken pieces,” Mako whispers.

***

Bolin blocks Ghazan's lavabending with an earth wall before directing a lava flow to Ghazan. 

Ghazan leaps forward and lavabends, turning the wall behind Bolin into lava and directing it toward Bolin. 

Bolin retreats and leaps down, solidifying the lava. 

Ghazan intercepts Bolin and prepares to attack, but is stopped by a water whip.

“Ming-Hua?!” Ghazan says incredulously.

“Back off, Ghazan. I think we both know we’re the ones that are wrong,” Ming-Hua says.

“I’m not going back to prison just because you’ve gone soft,” Gazan snarls.

“You won’t,” Mako says firmly. “I won’t allow it. You deserve a second chance. Everyone does.”

Ghazan looks hesitant but there was a sincerity in Mako’s voice that made him stop.

“All right. Fine,” Ghazan relents.

And Mako smiles.

Bolin is still lost though.

“What the flip-flap paddy-whack kinda magic shit just fucking happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
